The Duo Heroes Of Night Raid
by Artzilla406
Summary: the empire has been corrupted for years and night raid's job is to kill the corrupted but what happen's when you add two more heroes? join Austin and zack as they fight agents the empire and fight the evils that duel there. Austin and zack herams and fullmetal alchemist brotherhood is in this too with new ocs and fem ed
1. night 1

From the streets there are an orange and blue streaks passing through the town of Bellwood, the two blurs stopped at the appended where house and revealing of the blurs is two blue raptors with black balls on here feet and different jumpsuits, one with the orange jumpsuit has blades on his elbows, the one with the blue jumpsuit has a red scar on his right eye and has more blue on his feet, they both has a symbol on there chests.

?: good thing using positive xlr8 can keep up right bro?

?: yeah raptordash always come in handy.

The now named P. xlr8 and raptordash dash into the where house looking for the one who send the mysterious message.

Raptordash: do you thin this is a trap?

P. Xlr8: well (looking on his non existing watch) if it would the lights would be on right about-

Then the lights turn on and the two get to there statistics and to look that they are surrounded by black and dark orange robots.

Raptordash: vilgax is here?

?:he's not the only one.

?: as you boys have more company.

?: to get this party started.

They look up to see a group of villains, one has tentacles for a beard, red eyes and wearing deep red armor, one is a girl with white hair with purple streaks and a long ponytail, she's wearing a violet cloak, one right next to the white haired girl is a man with a who have a skull like pant mask and holding a staff and wearing a black and red cloak, next is a giant blue crab with a but head and one big claw, one is on a white gorilla suit with a dome on his head showing his brain and wearing a deep green cloak and red goggles, another is a giant rhino wearing armor and has a blaster on his horn. One looks like ben but have white hair, red eyes, black shirt, red jacket and a red ultimatrix symbol.

Raptordash: well let see here; vilgax, charmcaster, animo, exo-skull, albedo and boiled crab.

P. Xlr8:Is more then a group party.

Vilgax: always with a sense of humor like tennyason.

P. Xlr8: someone have to pull the joke.

Raptordash: even with a punchline.

Then raptordash up to vilgax and punches him in the face then drop kick the blue crab and landed back P. xlr8 zoom in speed punches hunt and charmcaster but albedo in a bright red flash turn into a red ooze with a little U.F.O saucer carry it as negative goop make P. Xlr8 slipped and fall.

P. Xlr8: that was a cheap shot.

N. Goop: it what I do.

P. Xlr8:oh yeah?(he tap his ultramatrix)

he change into a white humanoid muscular moth with a blue belt on his wast with the same symbol on his belt.

?: **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

He breathe his ice breath as N. goop kept dodging every single of it and spit some slime at his face as he wrapped himself at P. Big chill but he turn intangible as he froze N. Goop.

P. Big chill: Stay cool, I have a brother to help.

Exo-skull: I don't think so!

He blasting energy sphere from his horn which p. Big chill turn intangible to dodge it. Raptordash kept dodging vilgax's fist by using his speed.

Vilgax: you can't win this easily boy!

Raptordash: your right but not in this one. (slap his chest)

He change into a large glob of pink with arms and legs and a long antenna with a purple cape yellow gloves and black shorts and has the same symbol on his chest.

?: **GUMMY!**

vilgax: you think that an majin can stop me?!

Then he punches his gut but his fist just sink in, then gummy punch him and sent him flying.

Gummy: gummy don't like you squid fart.

Then p. Big chill next to gummy as they ready to work together but they didnt know vilgax have a hidden smile.

P. Big chill: it's over vilgax give up.

Vilgax: no, but you two will come with us.

He then pull out a detonator and click's it then from under the floor a big machine with an atomic particles and smoke is coming out.

Vilgax: this is for you two (crush the detonator) now we all going to be blow up with this town with it!

Gummy: (grabs vilgax and lifts him to his face) tell gummy and p. big chill how to turn this off or I will turn to into candy and eat you!

Exo skull: Well eat this!

He charge in full power to blast it but gummy doge it and it hit the big machine

Vilgax: you fool! Now is accelerating!

Exo-skull: whoops.

Gummy: we must do something!

P. Big chill: we need to absorb and contain the explosion right now!

Gummy: oh gummy have an idea! (slap his chest)

He then change into a black alien with yellow shoulders with yellow gauntlets with a plus on the left and a minis on the right, it has an orange eye, a tail and two antenna and on the ends are conductors and has a same symbol on his chest.

?: **BATTER RAY!**

P. Big chill: don't leave me hanging(slap his belt)

He change into a silver armor with a crack on the left eye hole and blue glow inside the three holes and the same symbol on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE NRG!**

Then he open his oven helmet and what fly up and landed is a humanoid made of compelete radation and color blue and white showing a jack o lantern smile and horn like, Wearing black straps on his chest and has blue circles on his chest, arms and legs and wearing blue and black shorts, he has the symbol on his wast.

P. NRG: we need to shut power down this thing.

Batter ray: got it!

He dig his fingers, tail and antennas into the machine and start to suck the energy up and P. NRG dove his hand to absorb it as the atomic is getting bigger and absorb to glow.

Batter Ray: Is going to overload!

P. NRG: don't give up! Keep going!

The villains charge at then and batter ray take his tail out and shoot the energy at them

As the atomic is knowing glowing big.

Batter ray: look out!

P. NRG: brace yourself!

As soon a big explosion as the light engulf the two heroes and the villians.

 **At the other area**

The two hero aliens appear at the sky and started to fall down turning back to normal,as they grooan a bit and getting back up.

Austin: what the hell just happen?

Zack: I think we are not in bellwood anymore.

Austin:(turn to zack)how can you tell? Where in some sort of forest is it?

Zack: more then that and your not going to like it.

Austin: how so? (walk up to zack and look what he's looking) oh come on.

Both of them look to see a large kingdom.

Austin: a bloody kingdom!?(zack smack austin's head) ow! What that for?

Zack: stop complaining here, I know is worst we're in a different dimension since ben told us how he met rex, so let's just out of think and maybe we can stay low until we can trust someone to help us

Austin: yeah I guess you're right , I mean we can get information about this new world.

Zack: true and besides if we get enough info is so to get better, are you ready(austin grin and nodded) and a way we go

As they begin walking to the woods as they heard a thud and a roar.

Zack: what was that?

Austin: don't know but I can senses it and it's not that far let's follow it.

Austin and zack run toward the scent they pick up at but not knowing that there is two plush bunnys are watching them. Austin and zack run then stop to see a giant gray dragon like creature and a wagon with two people scared.

Austin: dragon monster? (Smile) looks like it to spring into action!

Zack: you got that right(cracking his knuckles)

Then they slap there wrists and start to change, zack change into a gemenoid with a rock chest with a helmet with red lines on top, he has blue pants and gray leggings and has a crack oh his right check, he has a red spot on his right side of his chest and has the symbol on it, austin change into a undead being with an orange eye, he has a shackle and chain on his left arm and his skeleton leg his right however, he has a monstrous arm with horns on the shoulder and a long chain and a, iron ball, on his back is tenticles and on his heart area is the symbol on it.

?: **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

?: **DREAD!**

They charge at the dragon and dogged his fist, P. diamonhead shoot out his shards and dread slam his iron ball at his head then the monster taken step back and roar at him them as it arm got cut off then dropped down bleeding.

Dread: nice speed man(turn to P. Diamondhead)

P. Diamondhead: It's not me bro, (pointing)it's him.

Dread turn to see a teenage boy with brown hair wearing brown gloves and boots sunny yellow sweater over his white shirt and deep greenish pants and he is holding a sword on his right hand and has a sheath on his back.

?: class one danger beast, (turn to the two alien heroes) hey I thought you two need some help.

Dread: hmm, sure but leave some of the smashing for us.

?: class one danger beast, (turn to the two alien heroes which shocked him but decide to play it cool) I don't know what you two are but hey, I thought you two need some help.

Dread: hmm, sure but leave some of the smashing left for us.

P. Diamondhead:(hand become crystal blade)let's do this!

Then diamondhead and dread raised their weapons and break the dragon's bones and the crystal blade leave a big "X" scratch marked and then they landed.

P. Diamondhead:(turn to the boy)we didn't know your name but take it way.

He nodded then the boy dash up and slashes the dragon to pieces and it fell to the ground dead.

?: names tatsumi, nice to meet you.

As two strangers walk up on him.

P. Diamondhead: now our chance bro.

Dread: got it.

They sneak away to a bush and turn back to normal.

Austin:(whisper to zack) ok, danger beasts? That's a new one

Zack:(whisper to Austin)looks like is not a normal kingdom or whatever it is, seems kinda supernatural

Austin: let's play along, this our chance to know info from Tastumi about this world

Then they walk out from the bushes and the now named tatsumi turn to them.

Tatsumi: oh hey you two must be new too, well my name is tatsumi.

Austin: names austin ookami.

Zack: and my name is zack orion.

Tatsumi: well then nice to meet you two, have you seen a crystal golem and a undead monster around here? Wanna say thank for helping these two.

Austin: don't know what your talking about but can you please tell us we're are we?

Zack: your right about we're new here, it's just live a far, far away village and hope you don't mind give us a tour around this place and history as well.

Tatsumi: (smile) sure, well, The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for over 1000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is enormous, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital's various districts are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire's eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean. At its founding the Empire had nearly limitless resources and some of the best minds in the world, with the First Emperor having absolute authority. At some point during this period the Emperor, wishing to insure that his nation would last forever, ordered the creation of the Teigu. These weapons greatly increased the power of the Empire's military and it is heavily implied that their introduction resulted in a great surge of imperial expansionism. Several hundred years later the Empire experienced a huge civil war. Little has been revealed about it but it is known that almost half of the Teigu were lost during this conflict as a result. 400 years before the current story the emperor of that era decided to create his own Teigu. The weapons that were produced from this effort, however, were in no way a match for the Teigu and came to be called Shingu instead. The Shingu were then sealed away and they are not known to have been used until the formation the Assassination Squad to be utilized. The philosopher's stone, is an old legend that is a strong tool that help people and legend said to give immortality and never died but it's unknown since it was years ago about that tool.

Austin: I see.

Zack: Interesting.

Austin: mind if we tag along with you?

Tatsumi: A Journey huh? I don't mind.

Zack: cool, so we're going?

Tatsumi: to the capital of course.

The duo then follow tatsumi to the capital, meanwhile on a tree branch two plush bunnys are looking at the duo, one is a white bunny with red and yellow eyes with stitches on her belly and left ear and a black bunny with red and black eyes wearing a brown cloak and she has stitches on her right ear, belly and eye.

?: we must wait for the time to reveal ourselves to them.

?: I feel guilty for keeping there past a secret.

?: it a secret we must keep until they come for them.

?:very well, I hope they'll understand.

 **Back to our heroes**

Tatsumi: oh wow, the capital is even bigger then I thought, if things work out I could just buy the village oh I better get to the barracks, (turn to zack and austin) by the way your joining the empire?

Austin: We haven't deiced yet, so we wanna see and find out how it goes.

Tatsumi: oh okay, let me know if you do.

Austin and Zack felt like they been of a single woman they felt but decide to play along as they nod each other. They walk to the barracks with austin and zack waiting for tatsumi who is inside.

Austin: so what do you think?

Zack: now we know about this world but you cant help the feeling that sometime they air smell manipulated with lies and corruption to you bro?

Austin: come to think of it, yeah but I don't know why exactly but we'll see soon enough ,which the peoples don't see it like some of us but I don't know yet.

Zack: shall we tell tatsumi?

Austin: we need to find more clue and answer since I wanted to know about the empire inside and out.

Zack:(nodded) okay, as I hope tastumi is doing fine what he's looking for to join.

As they heard a door open of tastumi got kicked out and roll to the ground which Austin and zack looked then sweatdrop.

Austin: guess not.

Tatsumi: hey come on! Can I least take a test?

Man 1: that's the deprecation going on here I already got more applicants that I can handle I'm not going to waste some spot for some stupid kid! (spotted austin and zack) and what you you two stupid kids want!?

Austin: None of your business old man!

Zack: call us stupid kid, then your dead meat!

As their aura sent chills to tatsumi and the man as he hurry closed the door.

Zack: and people say to respect your elder.

Austin: Until they earn respect. (turn to tatusmi) so now what you gonna do tats?

Tatsumi: I don't know, maybe I can stage like a kidnapping and save the day just in time.

Zack: (chop his head) that's to obvious and stupid.

Tastumi: yeah your right(rubbing his head)

?: hello you 2 and hello you as well.

The boys turn/look up to see a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

?: what's with the long face little guy (look up to zack and smiled) oh~, I like you outfit and that wild hair and sharp teeth.

Zack: uh thank you?

?: your welcome,(look down at tatsumi) anyway it'll be alright big sis is here to cheer you up.

Tataumi's thought: (staring at her chest in shocked) I think I love this place.

?: try to focus here buddy.

Then zack chop his head again to bring him back to reality.

Zack: sorry about my friend here.

Austin: He's more of a rookie around this place then we are , I'm Austin ookami.

Zack: names zack orion.

?: nice to meet you two, names leone, and so let me guess about this little guy, he came from the country side and search of fame and fortune didn't he?

Tatsumi: how did you know that?

Austin: that means yes.

Leona:(turn to zack and Austin) and for you two, I can't put my finger on it.

As zack and Austin senses and smell something about leone as she have some kind of abilities she hiding and the look of her eyes as she part of some members. So Zack read the info in her mind and mind link to Austin.

Zack: **hey bro, you felt she hiding something, she seem normal but she have what tatsumi called, a teigu.**

Austin: **you sure?**

Zack: **yeah, let's just play it cool.**

Leona: and to answer your question I've lived here for a long time by now it's easy to spot a new face(turn to zack and Austin) also I never see you two around here, even you are new faces.

Austin:(chuckle)we're from a very far, far away village.

Zack:(smile)we met tats in a way and decide to join him, would you mind helping him out?

Leona: sure thing, I know the secret to became an officer in the army super quick.

Tatsumi: tell me!

Leona: you really want to know?

Tatsumi nodded to her and leona smiled.

Leona: well first you got to treat me to lunch.

Zack: we'll cover it.

Austin:(whisper to zack) you think the kid will notice he'll be hoodwink?

Zack: yep sooner or later.

 **Timeskip**

Leona is drinking a lot of alcohol while the boys are enjoying their meals.

Leona: man, never to early in the day for some hooch am I right?

Zack: you said it. (drinking a lot a root beer)

Leona: go ahead drink up there is still a little more left.

Austin: no thank you but thank you though. (drinking his coke)

Tatsumi: just forget the drinks and tell me how to become an officer?!

Leona: yeah about that uh, first you going to need a lot a money.

Tatsumi: money?

Leona: you see I just happen to know someone in the army, he could hook you up if you can make it worth his while.

Tatsumi: ok then let's see. (pull out a bag of gold) will this be enough?

Leona: wooo what do we have here?

Tatsumi: it's just some reward money killing a class one danger beast with a crystal golem and a undead no baggy.

Leona: hmm big guy. (turn to zack and austin) by the way I got to ask what can you two do?

Austin: well, we have our secrets in fighting and like any magician never reveal your secrets

Zack: don't want ruin the surprise and thanks to have a drink with me leo.

Leona: thanks zack, and you look strong and hansom(wink at him blush a bit and turn to tatsumi) oh and tatsumi, you might just jump strait to caption.

Tatsumi: yeah? let's hope so.

Leona: (pick up the gold and walk out but turn to the three) I believe our little encounter has been a little educational in more ways then one kid and zack we should hang out some more if you know what I mean~ (wink at zack to make him blush and she walk away) right I'm going to talk to him you wait here ok?

Tatsumi: see ya!

Zack:(whisper)I'll give him an hour if he figure he got swindle.

Austin:(nodded)yeah, let's pay waiter and wait outside for tatsumi, so we can so what our next move can be.

Zack: good, cause I got some other info when I read her mind.

Austin: (nodded and turn to tatsumi) we're going to wait outside tat.

Tatsumi: ok.

They went outside and lean against the wall.

Austin: alright Z, fire away the beans.

Zack: apparently she is with a group of assassins known as night raid along with the revolutionary army and looking for the best of the best and she is thinking on recruiting us three.

Austin:(title his head)for what purpose?

Zack: oh boy, austin promise me that you won't go an a rampage? (he nodded) good. The Empire has a very diverse culture due to its large size. Its citizens range from nomadic clans to small village communities to world-wizened city dwellers. However, due to the corrupt government there have been multiple uprisings and great civil unrest. The villages and towns suffer from heavy taxation and many have been unable to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the empire. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. The arrest, torture, and public execution of the Prime Minister's political enemies is also not uncommon, which leads to a general atmosphere of fear. Slavery is common in the Empire but slaves are able to become free through currently unknown means. Slaves have a mark branded on them to show that they are slaves. Due to the high tax rates imposed on the villages of the empire there have been many parents that have sold their children into slavery for money or a better life.

After what austin have heard he clutch his hand and try not to make a scene.

Austin: zack. Do me a favor and try to hold me back.

Zack: why is that?

Austin: because my rage just raise to new heights.

Zack sigh in annoyance and roll his eyes then flicked Austin's forehead as his rage is now stopped and wash away.

Austin: OW!(rubbing his forehead)

Zack: will you calm down?! If you go out all that, then the empire will make everyone think we're enemies and monster rampaging, people will believe it ookami. It wont go good since we're still kinda new in this different world.(raised his fist at him) so calm down or get knock down!

As Austin take a deep sigh and understanding what his brother's word since they need to focus then his down.

Austin: your right I'm sorry that I'm losing control of my rage, I wasn't thinking straight because how horrible these people are, like I use to...

Zack: I know your pissed off but I am too, But we need to focus and follow of some plan. We'll take them down if we join night raid, since the revolutionary army need all the help they can get, is a good thing we're hear and we need more info around the area and every members of the empire.

Austin:(look up at zack)right, Any other members of night raid along with leone? If so what's the'yre teigu can do?

Zack: well this is a guy called bulat, he is a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. Before joining Night Raid.

Austin:(a little disgusted face) let me guess, he's gay.

Zack yep, anyway, once a soldier of the Empire, having trained under Gensei who was known as the strongest of his time. Eventually becoming a high-ranking Imperial Officer who became famous and gained the nickname "100 Man-Slayer Bulat". He later betrays the Empire when his superior, General Liver was framed for not giving in to the Prime Minister's agenda. Bulat became disgusted with the Empire that cared more for bribes, than merit regardless of how hard he worked. After leaving the Empire, he joined the Revolutinoary Army, and eventually its subsidiary, Night Raid. Upon joining Night Raid, Bulat had an image change, revamping himself completely, he wields an tegiu armor that names incusio, When activated, the armor has a special ability to turn the user invisible for a limited time, having mastered the Incursio to its limits as he was able to call on the Armor without the use of its key as well as being able to use its invisibility for long periods of time. The next one is a girl names mine, she is a self proclaimed "Genius Sniper", as well as being a sharp-tongued and quick-witted, She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well.

Austin: in other words part idiot.

Zack: again yep, she wields one of the strongest teigu from the rifal class called roman artillery punpkin, it is capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. The energy output is proportional to the user's feeling of danger, and it overheats with continuous usage. She can also switch parts with her Teigu. One of those parts allows her to slash with spirit energy, another allows her to fire quicker shots in succession but this considerably lowers her attack power. Mine also carries an eye piece stored in a compartment inside her Teigu, allowing her to scout and snipe from a distance. She also appears to be quite adept in hand to hand combat.

Austin: dame, that's hardcore.

Zack: wait to you hear about the rest. The next one is another girl named sheele, she is an airhead, often losing her glasses or failing at any chores she tried to do due to clumsiness, however she was very kind and caring to her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them, as seen with Mine. However, her attitude changed completely when she killed, becoming cold and impassive; she described it as having "a screw loose" in her mind, which made her a talented killer. She believed that getting rid of the "society's trash" was the only thing she could do well, and therefore couldn't be considered useless. She was shown to apologize to those she kills, often as a force of habit. She wielded a Teigu in the form of a giant pair of scissors called the Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is said to be able to cut through anything. She could use its trump card to make her Teigu shine a blinding light. She has also shown to be very ruthless in battle, due to her unique mind-set and a natural talent for killing. She could think straight in a deathly battle and kill enemies without remorse while having a clear mind. The next one is a boy name Lubbock, he is an easy going person who tended to be a pervert from time to time, including trying to peep on Leona while she was bathing. Despite this, he was careful not to let this get in the way of battle when fighting females. His playful and optimistic nature showed even during fights, and he would often tease his enemies and brag about his abilities. However, he was not too arrogant and was always ready to flee if he had too much of a disadvantage in battle. He was incredibly loyal to Night Raid as he refused to betray them even after being tortured by a girl name Syura, claiming that his love for Najenda helped him withstand any pain. He used a wire Tengu named "Infinite Uses: Cross Tail", which is very powerful and has many uses, including offensive and defensive techniques. He was very resourceful and a great tactician who tended to plan several moves ahead of his enemies and would adapt well to a given situation even as it changes, such as when he alone killed two of the Four Rakshasa Demons, a group noted for killing Teigu users themselves. He was shown to be good at tricking enemies and distracting them; he claims his ultimate technique was his ability to play dead, which he has used multiple times to ambush or escape enemies, Despite mostly relying on tricks in order to defeat enemies with physical advantage in size and strength, Lubbock was also proficient at hand to hand combat, able to dismantle an Empire guard. Lubbock was extremely skilled in faking death as well.

Austin: so a trickster, reminds me is loki god of mischief, anyone else?

Zack: yep, a girl name akame, also known as akame of the demon sword murasame, she appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. She also tends to hide her emotions when it is revealed that a comrade dies she some times break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience, Upon facing her enemies however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. She loves to eat meat and she is a big eater like me and she has a little sister named kurome but she left her to join the military.

Austin: but why?

Zack: we'll get to that later, her skills though we need to watch out for, she is often considered to be one of the strongest members of Night Raid, slaying even the strongest of enemies with minimal effort. Her hellish assassination training allows her combat ability to be on par with those as powerful as the General rank within the military levels of the Empire. It is shown that she doesn't rely on her Teigu alone. She is a capable and powerful fighter with remarkable speed and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence. According to Wave, she can run at Mach 1 velocity of sound in the airflow which is approximately 340 meter per second. Like the other members of the Elite Seven, she is immune to most poisons. She carries the Teigu, Murasame, a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds, as the poison itself has no antidote. She is shown to be very proficient with her weapon, have excellent swordsmanship rasame's poison can target only one life at a time; using this to her advantage and She was once equipped with the Shingu, Kiriichimonji before gaining her Teigu. It has the ability to create permanent wounds which cannot be healed or closed.

Austin:(eyes wide) woah, that is… wow we need to watch out for that. Anyone else?

Zack: well there is there boss namd najenda, she is the head of the groupNajenda was once a General of the Empire who decided to defect after realizing how corrupt the current regime was. She was a colleague of Esdeath, accompanying her on a past expedition for the Empire. During a mission to eliminate a Revolutionary army base, Najenda informed her army of her plan to defect from the Empire that they agreed with her. Because of that she and her troops became a target of Imperial troops and eventually Esdeath's army. She lost both her right eye and arm in the short ensuing battle against Esdeath. Apparently, she was able to convince Akame to switch sides after failing to kill her in a fateful encounter. Due to her injury, Najenda usually stays at the base, giving orders to her subordinates.

Austin: I see, and what about leone?

Zack: there is a lot of stuff in her pas tLeone grew up in the slums of the Capital where she had worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. She was apparently scouted by the Revolutionary Army after saving some slum children from a group nobles who were abusing them for sport.

Austin: And her teigu?

Zack: her belt is her teigu and it's named lionel, When activated, it enhanced her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She was also a skilled spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Tatsumi. Leone was also a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually killed them rather quickly. She stated herself that she preferred sneak attacks to kill her enemies before they could react. Considering this and the fact that she was shown to infiltrate different areas on multiple occasions, it was implied she was incredibly skillful at stealth. She is a valuable member of Night Raid and had shown to be quite powerful. She was able to kill 3 men with a single kick as well as killing a large Danger-Beast with a single blow.

Austin: Interesting and nice, these night raid sure have quite a good team.

Zack: yeah.

The two hero turn to see tatusmi walked out of the door looked depressed and slumped down

Austin: So you finally figure she swindle you huh?

Tatsumi: yeah, god this totally sucks I lost every penny I have, dame that rack! No wait damn that -

Zack patted his back to calm down.

Zack: let it go bro.

Austin: yeah come on.

Tatsumi: alright.

As the three sit down the floor and tatusmi dropped his bags.

Tatsumi: I guess we'll sleep outside.

Austin: not like we have a choice do we?

Zack: No argument here bros.

Tatsumi: Ah thanks but we're broke.

Zack: Name zack orion.

Austin: And I'm his brother Austin ookami and you are?

?: my name is aria.

Guard 1: miss aria has a bit of a weakness for helping those with no where to go.

Guard 2: you three should really accept her offer.

Aria: pretty please.

Tatsumi: well um it's better then sleeping on the street I guess, what about you two?

Austin: fine.

Zack: sure.

As the carriage took them to aria's home which zack and Austin have a mind link conversation.

Austin: **I senses something about aria and her family.**

Zack: **yeah me too, let me take a quick read of her.**

He did so and was horrified but didn't show it.

Zack: **oh, my, god.**

Austin: **what is it?**

Zack: **we are in a house full of h** **ardcore** **heartless sadists, they torture and killed in a storehouse they hid, even their daughter who enjoyed and manipulated.**

Austin's eyes almost turn dragonic as growl but keep it calm.

Austin: **more f** **ucked** **up I ever seen, I have a plan.**

Zack: **okay I'm all ears.**

Austin: **we duplicate ourselves to keep them busy so we can look around here for evidence's to tll and help tatsumi and maybe save some lives along the way.**

Zack: **do you think we have the guts to killed enemies if we join the night raid, we never killed someone even humans**

Austin:(deep sigh) **honesty zack, I don't know since we both lost someone we cared, and our old life was hell n taught us to do the right thing in our life even max teach him as well. Even stubborn to killed or take down who hurt our friends or families. But what will happen if we don't make the right. decision.**

Zack: **yeah, of having responsibility and can't save our family and friends we cared about what will we become? How many more lives of innocent be manipulated** **,** **used and died if people wanna trust us or blamed us, thought ending this cycle of bloodshed in many other ways.**

Austin: **we make some mistake and sometime it go better for our faith bro, we push things so the last minute and hope problem will disappeared, The decision** **a** **hero makes and the action that follows. Are the reflection of who we are, we must stay strong and bring hope to this world along side with night raid and the revolutionary army.**

Zack:(Smile) **that's the spirit bro** **,** **let's do this.**

With out anyone knowing they duplicate themselves and leave the room and they sneak out of the house as zack and austin finding the storehouse.

Ausitn: (sniff) oh yuck that ricks, well zack, prepare the moment of truth.

Austin then open the storehouse to be horrified to see dead and bloody bodies everywhere he see's austin walked to a bush and barf.

Austin: I think I lost me meal.

Zack: Holy hell...(as they senses some life energy as he turn to austin) austin I senses 2 people who still alive but their slowly dying, but we can still make it!

Austin: me too, quickly, let's find them!

Zack nodded and look for some breathing, he found a naked girl hanging with chains, she has long raven hair with a white flower on her head, Austin spotted a boy all bloody up and still breathing

Boy: please...help...us.

Zack:(sniff) he been poison of a diseases, don't worry I got this.

Zack's eyes turn black as his blue eyes to green then bite the arm begin sucking all of the virus out to be erase and begin to healed him completely, and regenerate more blood. Then the boy begin to feel a better then he open his eyes and breathing and standing up make zack and austin glad that he's alive. He's shocked that he's alive and look at auston and zack.

Boy: thank you, you two save me but what about sayo?

Austin: I'll take care of that. (slap his wrist)

he then change to dread and zack slash the chains to take her down to the floor and cover her with a blanket.

Boy:(eyes wide on dread) what the?

Zack: she completely hurt, but I have the part to fixed that.(blue flash)

He change into a white robot with a wind up key on his head, has a red vest, blue shorts and a light blue looking glass that showing gears and has the symbol on his chest.

?: **CLOCKVORK!**

Boy: are those your teigus?

Dread: less telling, more saving.(he touch the girl chest and look at P. Clockwork) okay bro, let it rip

P. Clockwork: here'z goez nothing.

Clockwork then point his hands to the girl now name sayo and reverse time around her and dread is giving life force into her body, her wounds starting to close and begin healing all over her body then blood begin to healed as she started to open her eyes to turn at the boy who's in tear of joy and sayo is shocked.

Sayo: leyasu?

Leyasu: (hugs sayo) sayo!

Clockwork and dread fist bump each other.

Sayo: how am I all healed a-and your… (turn to see dread and clockwork) AA-

Clockwork: shh ve promise to explain everything.

As both dread and clockwork turn back to austin and zack, they explain everything to sayo and leyasu then there shocked of the two heroes from another dimension and their watch turn into aliens and about ben. Austin then sneaked to aria room to find some clothes for sayo as she wear a grey dress with black long sleeves short and some boots.

Sayo:(hugged austin) thank you two for such kindness, we're forever in your debt.

He blush a little while rubbing the back of his neck and grinning.

Austin: ah it was nothing.

Zack: how'd you two get captured?(Ieyasu frown a little)

Ieyasu: we were looking for a way to raise money for our village, a girl name aria pick us up and treat us.

Sayo: she put some drugged in the food and we rot and torture here.

Zack: yeah, I bet that what she was thinking planning to do the same thing to me, austin and tatsumi here(sayo and ieyasu eyes wide)

Sayo: tatsumi is here too?

Austin: you know him?

Iryasu: know him? We are childhood friends are we all lived the same village until this day.

Austin: yeah we met him and tag along of our journey, as he don't know the real truth about empire, which means he's in danger joining on the wrong side.

Zack: we'll get you two out of here, but stay hidden and behind us, cause we're gonna find him and tell him the truth tonight.

They nodded and start to hide with in the storehouse and the two heroes dash into the forest.

 **Timeskip**

It is nighttime and arias mother is walking down the halls with a book in hand.

Arias mother: well, well, now I can add three more entry to my diary, (giggle) what an addicting little hobby this is.

?: it's not in my opinion.

Dropping from the sealing and landed is a man wearing black armor with a dragons head shown on his chest and has a dragon themed helmet and it has orange eyes.

Arias mother: who are you?

?: (dash up beside her and whisper) your death.

Before she even notice her head and torso dropped to the ground and blood splattered everywhere and some of the blood got to the man's armor.

?: I'm sorry but, may I ask who are you?

He turn to see a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. Wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. And wore a hat.

?: defender of the peace and the murderer of corruption, draco knight(bow to her) and is a pleasure to meet you member of night raid, sheele.

Sheele: how did you know my name?

Draco knight: I have ways madam. (kissed her hand making her blush a little)sorry if I take your kill, but I must be on my way with my partner.(teleported away)

Sheele: he-he stool my heart.

 **With ?**

Aria's father is getting chocked by an armored man with black hooded cloak but has gray skin yellow chest with windows for pecks and red abs, blue pants with green armored ankles and has blue and black helmet and blue and black eyes.

Aria's father: please spare me please I have a little girl.

?: it's ok, she will be joining you soon.

Aria's father: no please don't kill her, I beg you have mercy on us.

?: mercy? Coming from you? I don't think so.

Then he break and snapped aria's father's neck in half letting the body flop when he let him go.

?: come on out night raid member leone, I know your there.

Leona: (walking out with lion ears and tail out and her hair is longer) your good, may I ask what's your name?

?: The Ender of war and mercy to all corrupt heartless being, I am lewamus prime, and the pleasure is all mine kitty.(put on his hooded that shadow his face then teleport leaving black poof)

Leona: (cat smile) meow~, mama like.

 **Meanwhile with tatsumi**

He was running through the forest looking for aria.

Tatsumi: where is austin and zack? They probably they got killed by night raid!

As he found aria and the soldier at the shed.

Tatsumi: there you are!

Aria: tatsumi! Wheres austin and zack?

Tatsumi: they are probably dead by night raid.

Guard: good your here I'll hide the young lady wait for the guards, see what you can do to stall the enemy until then got it?

Tatsumi: you realy expect me to take on.

Then a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

Tatsumi: well(draw his sword)looks like it's to late to complain.

As the girl run in speed as tatsumi on his guard any second to fight her.

?: Your not a target.

Tatsumi: huh?

She jump over him and gained a boost by jumping off of tatsumi's head, the guarded then started to fire at her but she is dogging every bullet.

?: you are. (got up to him) your done.

She then slash him in half making blood spew every where, aria was scared and backing away from the girl but fell over on her but.

?: you deserve this.

Tatsumi: stop right there!

As akame dodge tatsumi's sword swing as she a bit feet away from him.

?:I told you your not a target. You don't have to die.

Tatsumi: yeah butu I can't let you murder a helpless little girl.

?: helpless?

All three of them turn to see draco knight sitting on a tree with his leg swinging

Draco knight: hello tatsumi and night raid member akame, lovely night we're having.

Tatsumi: what the?

Akame: who are you?

Draco knight: you may call me draco knight, and the big white guy who is standing behind tatsumi is creeper.

Tatsumi turn to see a huge white man with black lines on his upper body, a light gray fur cape, wearing black pants, has blue and black wrist bands, a hockey mask and holding a machete.

Tatsumi and aria: (jump in fright)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tatsumi: W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!

Aria: I-I-I don't know b-b-but is scary...

Akame:(In thought)strange, I haven't aware of his movement or appearance (turn to creeper and draco knight) I'll deal with you two later(turn to tatsumi)so you wont step aside?

Tatsumi: well I'm not going to back down now!

Akame: hmm, then you made your choice.

make tatsumi flinch in fear as leone walked down from the kingdom

Leone: ah, that was weird, I never heard of lewmus prime, huh? (spotted tatsumi and akame) that's weird it's not like akame take this long, wait what? Ah geez that poor guy can't catch a break can't he? (then spotted creeper) what the hell is that?

Tatsumi's thoughts: she's better then me I don't stand a chance agents her, but I don;'t have time to worry about that, if I can't save one girl how can I possibly expect to save my entire village?

As they both charge in of dual sword, they slash and sword locked then tatsumi swing his sword but akame dodge it and jump up to the air and push him with a kicked.

Tatsumi: what the?

As a machete flew in incredible speed at akame, which she eyes wide able to dodge it. But it cut a single piece of her air and the machete stab at the tree, Tatsumi and akame turn to see creeper throw that.

Tatsumi: woah, that's awesome.

Draco knight: tatsumi, your good with a sword but your lacking accuracy and speed. Night raid member akame your speed and skills with that blade are good but not great, creeper show her what I mean.

Creeper walked to get the machete then turn to leona which twice as he nodded then turn to akame then he title his head.

Akame: why are you protecting him?

Creeper:...(wield his machete up)

Akame: very well, your choice.

She dash up to him and slash at him but creeper block her sword with his machete as then they clashes and slashes then she roundhouse kicked him but still standing then she quickly thrust him but he dodging it as he go for a thrust so munch but she dodging every single of it but akame cut his head off but still standing.

Akame: what are you not dead?

Tatsumi: yeah his head I off!

Creeper's body grab his head and reattach it, akame charge in speed but he grab her grip of her wrist as she struggle then he knee her to the stomach sent to the tree as she get up and creeper quickly grab her by the head. Then slam her many times and throw her to a tree, she got up notice something missing.

Akame: wheres my sword?

She then look up and shocked to see creeper is holding her sword and he is pointing it at her then he wanna test it by swinging it 3 time. Then walk to a tree and cut it in half as the half tree is slowly dying and disintegrate all dried up.

Creeper: Mmm, (look at the blade with interest)

He turn to akame and walk to her and give the sword to her.

He turn to akame who she felt like her fate was gonna end, creeper walk to her and give the sword to her in surprise that he's not killing her but sparing her as she grab her sword.

Akame: (retrieve her blade) but I need to kill that girl.

Draco knight: we know. (jump off the tree)

Leone: holy crap that thing talk?!

Creeper turn back to lewamus prime to munch akame surprise and interested.

Lewamus prime: hello leone.

Leone: lewamus prime!?

Akame: (turn to leone) you know him?

Leone: I just met him.

Lewamus prime: hello akame, the name lewamus prime (turn to leone) you still owe the boy a favor leone, since to cash in.

Leone: how did you know that?

Lewamus prime: I'am full of surprises and mystery

As tatsumi realize what he said and remember leone.

Tatsumi: hey you're that girl with the boobs!

Leone: yeah that's what they call me. lesion earlier today you were concerned we were gonna kill innocent people, I think you might wanna see things differently when you find out what's behind that door.

She kicked the door open to reveal hundreds of dead bodies.

Leona: here it is welcome to the capital kid.

Tatsumi was horrified to see hundreds of dead bodies right in front of him.

Tatsumi: what, is all this?

Leone: we learned that they fancy picking up out-of-town newcomers form the countryside and then torture them to death for there twisted entertainment that's the reality of the poor innocent happy little family.

As they look at the sight aria was about to walk away but draco knight grab her head.

Draco knight: and where do you think you're going?

Lewamus prime: me and draco knight already killed their parents, we just came to tell you the truth and your friend sayo and Ieyasu was gonna die thanks to the girl and her parents.

Leone: so you know and killed aria's parents?

Draco knight: yes and we're on your side and just dont wanted a misunderstand here

Tatsumi:(eyes wide) wait you said sayo and Ieyasu was in there? And what you mean was dead?

Draco Knight and Lewamus prime snap there fingers and sayo and Ieyasu walked out of the storehouse and tatsumi was shocked and aria was shocked to see that they are alive.

Tatsumi: s-sayo...I-leyasu...?

Ieyasu: yep it's us bro.

Sayo: good to see you again, alive.

He run up and hug them and crying tears of joy.

Tatsumi: b-but(sniff) how? I thought your dead.

Sayo: was until Lewamus prime and Draco knight save lour lives

Leyasu: we meet aria and treat us with some meal but she drugged the food, torture us and even the virus that was killing me that I try to fight it but it was strong until lewamus cured me and they healed sayo completely.

Tatsumi: (turn to the two) thank you, thank you so much.

Draco knight: no problem, now (turn to aria) it's your turn.

Tatsumi: what, where is zack and austin?

The two armored people look at eachother and then draco knight de-armored themselves to reveal austin and lewamus prime too, as it revealed zack.

Austin and Zack: Right here.

Tatsumi and aria: WHAT?!

Leone: ooh~ big and strong zacky-pie is the hot lewamus prime~.

Akame then blushed a little to see zack and his eyes are amazing and some odd reason full of sadness.

Zack: good to see you too leone and not gonna lie, you look good as a lion(turn to akame) your really good at sword and nice eyes.

That made akame blush more and leone smile more.

Austin: (smile at him) killing it with the ladies huh?

Zack:(turn to austin with a smirk) being a gentlemen and kisses sheele's hand bro?

Austin: hey you got two girls going to get you in the future bet that?

Austin spotted the blushes on that one

Zack: now to punished the guilty girl

As austin still holding her head up.

Aria: there lying! I have no idea anything like that was going on so who would you believe, these-these murderers or the one who saved you? (austin's hand squeeze harder) ah!

Austin: for every lie you say my hand will squeeze harder.

Zack: at ease brother, let tatsumi take care of this little monster.

Austin: very well.

He then throw her near tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu.

Ieyasu:(turn to tatsumi)you know what to do right? She and her family poison me with the Lubora disease that I had to fight it off.

Sayo: (turn to tatsumi) she even torture me of being jealous, all because of my hair.

Aria: fine, fine so I did it ok! These trash you see is worthless filth there are nothing but but, live stock for me to use as I see fit! Garbage like her don't have the right to have such beautiful hair, mine is giving me trouble so I treated her extra special she would be honored to have so much attention ungrateful bitch!

Zack then raised his hand to her then press a button like then a loud bang of a hidden blade impale her stomach.

Zack: whoops, my hand slipped.

Austin: couldn't stand her yelling?

Zack: yeah.

Then tatsumi decapitated her and her head fell to the ground.

Leone: _well that was quick, zack and tatsumi didn't even hesitate granted she was pretty heinous._

Zack: that went well.

Austin: I don't mind.

Zack: yeah, we was gonna ask if we join your team.

Leone: sure the more the merrier, follow us.

They followed them but zack went back to grab tatsumi who is trying to run away.

Zack: why running away tats? Hell even sayo and ieyasu agree on this.

Austin: and why are you hugging my arm sayo?

Sayo: wanna to say thank you to my hero that's all and it felt warm.

Austin: oh your welcome.

Zack: what did you say on me having two girls going on me?

Austin: ah shut up.

Zack chuckle at him.

Leone: anyway how did you transformed into that danger beasts?

Zack: not a danger beast, is a long story but we'll explain later.

They followed leone and akame to the rest of the group, one is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, a young man is wearing a silver armor with yellow eyes and has and white jumpsuit and a cloak and a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was occasionally seen wearing a long black coat.

?: Your late! What took you so long? (turn to zack, austin, tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu) and who are these guys?

Austin: how's it hanging mine, lubbcock and bulat?

This surprise the three and mind walk up to austin.

Mine: how do you know our names!?

Austin: it's part of the explanation we are going to share after we get to your base.

Leone: relax mine, they are new recruits, (tatsumi get confused) oh yeah I forgot to tell you, starting today all five of you are part of the team, congratulations you all just joined the night raid.

Austin and zack: hello/hey.

Tatsumi: don't I get a say in this?!

Akame: just give up, leone always gets her way.

Leone: (pet akame's head) aw look at that my best friend knows how it works bulat.

Bulat was about to grab zack and austin until.

Zack: Back off faggot, cause touch memy bro or try anything funny, I'll cut your nut sack and fill it with wasp's nest on it!

This scared the crap out of bulat, he nodded and move away from zack and austin then grab tatsumi.

Tatsumi: hey put me down! I don't want to murder people!

Bulat: aw it gets easier.

Akame: the mission is now complete we're heading back.

Zack: And way we go!

Akame jumped high and the other four followed, sayo jumped into austin's arms and smiled which make ausitn blush a little and zack give ieyasu a back ride and they jump into the night sky and not knowing again the white and black bunnys followed them.

 **Timeskip**

The group is now at the hideout and everyone in the group including the three and sheele is with everyone.

Mine: now explain your selves! Just who are you two?

Zack: back off brat, we don't take orders.

Mine: who are you ca-

A hidden blade from zack's wrist pointed at mine's neck as she started to shiver and back away as zack deactivate his hidden blade

Zack: okay, now bro, take away from here.

Austin: thank you,(turn to the group)firstly let's introduce ourselves, my name is Austin D. Ookami, and this is my brother Zackery Masayoshi Orion but call him Zack or Z. and as to who we are, we are super heroes from a different dimension.

Mine: your lying are you.

Austin: no I'm not.

Mine prove it.

Austin: ok, zack shall we?

Zack: yes.

Zack then summoned a sword out and then in pale his heart scaring everyone minis austin and was shocked to see that he is still alive and austin made his entire arm wrap in mummy wraps and it morphed and ripped open to reveal an orange armor plate with four fingers and circuit wires.

Zack: you was saying? Or want more proof by ripping my head off?

Mine: nope you convince me just don't do that please.

Austin: now with that out of the way let us explain on our other abilities, my ability is to have multiple abilities at once, it's called the randomization ability.

Zack: I have the same like austin have and I'm half alive and half dead or undead.

Austin: and the both of us have the ability to multiple ourselves into infiltrate numbers and gain the experience from those clones.

Zack: now is all y'all turn to introduce yourself.

Mine: well, my name is mine and I'm a genies on the sniper.

Lubbock: well you may know my name but my name is Lubbock nice to meet you.

Bulat: my name is bulat, nice to meet you two.

Sheele: my name is sheele, (bow to them) it's nice to meet you two.

Austin and zack turn to two new people they didn't met yet, an average height girl with long blonde hair that messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach, She also gains a cowlick and her long hair is braided. With a red cloak and black shorts, she also has white gloves and black boots, with her is a giant knight with gunmetal armor and it has a long white hair lock and a long tunic

?: we're back!

Leone: oh good, alphonse, eddille we have five new members.

Al: new members huh?

Take off his helmet to show his face and he has short blonde hair like ed but it's short with a streak on the right and amber eyes.

Al: well it's nice to meet you all my name is alphonse elric and (pat ed's shoulder) this is my big sister eddille.

Ed: nice to meet ya.

Mine:(smirk) Also known as lil eddille (ed grow a tickmark)

Ed: mine! Stop calling me little!

Al: she's sensitive of her height.

Austin: we know, hey even me and zack can explode when we are insulted.

Ed then spotted zack and blush a little and started to act shy.

Zack:(grin) what's up ed? Names zackery masayoshi orion, but call me z or zack.

Ed: um, nice to meet you zack.

Sayo: oh we didn't introduce ourselves my name is sayo, and these two are my best friends.

Ieyasu: yo, names ieyasu nice to meet ya.

Tatsumi: um, my name is tatsumi, and I don't want-

Ieyasu:(cover tatsumi's mouth) he would love to join.

Tatsumi: _why aw how did I get myself into thi_ _s?_

 **Meanwhile with tatsumi, zack and austin**

At the nice grass of tatsumi thinking and zack and austin is relaxing.

Zack: it's nice today. (turn to tatsumi)

Austin: Guess he still have doubt joining huh?

Zack: yep.

As zack senses leone behind him and her breasts hugged his head.

Zack: hey leone.

Leone: (smile) hey hansom~, so dose tatsumi decided to officially join us yet?

Zack: nope. He is still thinking, hey why not surprise him? Maybe a tour around the place can help his decisions?

Leone: sure.

Austin: you guys go ahead I'll catch up with you. (walk out)

As leone sneak behind tatsumi as her breasts on the back of his head in surprise.

Tatsumi: AH!(jump up) don't sneak up on my like that!

Zack: ha! She got ya tats!

Tatsumi: Grr, hey zack, wheres austin?

Zack: he said he'll catch up.

Leone: anyway, so have you decided to officially join yet?

Tatsumi: I told you guys-

Zack: (chop his head) don't be such a baby and man up.

Leone: but you guys really do have the makings of an assassin you know.

Tatsumi: it's not a matter of whether or not I'd be good at it all right, I just don't want to kill people.

Zack: me and austin don't want to kill to tat, but even heroes have to kill when they get the chance and must do the right thing.

Leone: (smile) sense no one knows your armor forms but me, akame, you and your friends and you know us let's go and introduce to you our boss. (drag tatsumi while he struggles)

Zack: (smile) I like her.

 **Meanwhile**

Austin is walking around the forest looking for somewhere to sit.

Austin: hmm let see (spotted a tree) perfect.

He then jump up to the tree and pull out a flute.

 **Play The song of animaria**

As he played the song the wind started to blow softly making his scarf blow with the wind and closing his eyes remembering that music his from a woman who played it for him.

Austin: _mom._

Then a single tear slide down, sheele hear a wonderful music and so do sayo, zack heard of it that he know his bro is playing that song.

Tatsumi: hey zack, who's playing that music?

Zack: it's austin, it can show and tell what mood he's in when he play that flute.

Tatsumi: I see.

As akame from the window watch tatsumi, leone and zack.

 **Timeskip**

Tatsumi, leone and zack met sheele again sitting in the dinner hall.

Sheele: oh? He still doesn't want to be part of the team despite of all this happen?

Leone: he's a bit hesitate so I was hoping maybe you can give him a few words of encouragement, okay?

Sheele: hmm, well simply showed you the location of our hideout if we can't join the team then you'll be dead.

Tatsumi: uh is that supposed to be encouragement or a throat?

Sheele: just give it plenty of thought okay?

Tatsumi: huh? (spotted her book) mend your airheaded ways, (thought) _oh my god these guys are a bunch of circuit freaks._

Zack:(smack tatsumi's head) don't be rude tats and I hope you don't mean me and bro here.

Tatsumi: YOU CAN READ MINDS?! And no I'm not!

Mine: what the hell?! Leone, (point to them) why do you bring this loser back to the hideout?

Leone: there one of us now.

Mine: and do no one needs to ask for my opinion? (stare at tatsumi turn around) I won't allow it, its obvious at your not cut on the same professional club as the rest of the group I mean just look at you (turn to zack) also you and your brother who are wannabe hero….

Then mine and leone scenes a killing intents, mine turn to see zack created blue fire from his palm, he then pull out a shotgun, loaded the blue flame into the shotgun and click it to mine.

Zack: It's it wrong to shoot someone one?

Leone: ok ok calm down zack, calm down that's mines way of saying hello.

Zack: it doesn't to me. (put away his shotgun)

Sheele: oh by the way that music that is playing outside, was austin playing that beautiful music?

Zack:(nodded) yeah, he's good with flute like I can play different instrument (pull out a guitar)like this guitar.

Leone: Nice, you play?

Zack: yeah in many even drums, flute and other stuff I guess.

Tatsumi: That's cool.

 **at outside**

Zack, tatsumi, and leone clear filed with a dojo and bulat is practicing his staff, with him is sayo and ieyasu, sayo has claws and ieyasu is practicing an ax.

Leone: this is out practicing filed where we go to let off some steam oh and look who is working off a little sweat.

Zack: Even Sayo and Ieyasu is doing well in their training.

Ieyasu: (turn to see zack, tatsumi and leone) hey guys! (look up) is that austin up on the dojo?

Tatsumi: yeah, he's playing his flute.

Austin: I already done that for the day dude. (jump off the dojo) And I was in the forest.

Zack: yeah and your music sure attract some attention.

Sayo:(hug austin's arm) that was beautiful music you played, what's it called?

Austin: it's called "the song of nature", my mom played and singed it to me when I was little.

Sayo: do you know any other songs?

Austin: yes but it will wait.

Bulat: oh, aren't you the fella we picked up the other day?

Tatsumi: what how did you know about that?

Bulat: oh I should have known you wouldn't recognize me as like this, I was wearing my armor for the first time we met.

Tatsumi: oh.

Bulat: manes bulat. (offers a hand shake)

Zack: tats back away from him, he's a faget!

Austin: hey come on zack, he's just being nice and civil.

Leone whisper to Austin's ear make Austin eyes wide and look at her.

Austin: your bluffing.

Leone: I'm not.

Austin: he for real? (she nodded) oh dude.

Bulat: now don't give them the wrong idea, yet~.

Tatsumi: _I can think of a lot of wrong ideas._

Zack:(look at Austin and Tatsumi) I told you bros, you'll thank me later for ever doubted me (as zack sniff something) I smell a perv expecting you of taking a bath leone (leone smile)

Leone: thanks great nose, that's lubbock, he's an idiot.

Zack: No shit, let's surprise him.

 **Scene change**

Lubbock is laying on the ground with a perverted smile.

Lubbock: it's almost time for leone's bath~, I could do just about anything for a steak peak of that smoking hot body.

Leone and Zack stomp on his back.

Leone: in that case how about you give up two fingers.

Leone and Zack stomp on his back

Leone: You'll never learn do you? Next time I'll break your arm.

Zack: also I'll break your leg.

Lubbock scream in pain of his right and left leg getting snap.

Zack: that take care of that. (leone smile seductive and giggle)

Leone:(whisper to zack's ear) hey maybe we can have some fun later, I don't mind if you wanna take a peak on me bathing or join, with, me~.

Zack's head turn red as hog blow out of his mouth.

Austin: he he, welcome to my world zack, and please let me have this moment.

Zack: (smirk) really? Look behind you.

Austin was confused until he turn to see sheele very close.

Austin: whoa!

Sheele: you were draco knight from last night.

Austin: ZACK!

Zack: you said have your moment bro, welcome to my world.

A s sheele tackled Austin in a hug and zack laugh as he wave his hand at him then him, leone and tatsumi leave off.

Austin: oh come on.

Sheele: oh and I meant to tell you, that song you played was beautiful, do you know any else?

Austin: yes and can you please get off of me?

Sheele: oh sorry. (let austin stand up) but can you play one more song for me?

Austin: why not. (smile and pull out his flute again)

 **Play lugia's song (original)**

He played then the water started to splash softly, Then the bird tweet and the wind blowing sheele see the magic nature around her happening, then a large creature with huge hands that looks like a dragon flew around her and dancing with her making her smile then it fly up into the sky then it explodes into snowflakes.

Sheele: oh wow, what was amazing.

Sayo: So beautiful.(whipping her tears)

Austin turn to see sayo still here, she walked up to him and hugged his arm so did sheele, they glare at each other with lightning colliding with each other and austin anime cried, not knowing the white bunny is getting jealous for not hugging austin.

 **Timeskip**

Tatsumi, ieysau and zack are following leone.

Leone: let's see, who's next?

Tatsumi: I don't know how many I could take.

Zack: quite your belly aching tats(sniff around and zack drool a little) I smell meat!

Leone: oh that must be akame,(point to akame eating a cooked bird) she is stuffing her face by the fire there, hey akame.

Zack: me want meat.

Akame: you want some? (he nodded) you can have the head.

Zack ripped the head down and open his mouth wide to revealed his sharp like of a shark or piranha teeth then wolf it down and then gulp it while slurp with a smile.

Zack: that some good chicken, nice flavor and extra crispy, just the way I love it. (loud burp) excuse me

Tatsumi: I have no idea that zack is a heavy eater.

Zack: get use to it!

Leone: akame is our resident wild child.

Akame: leone have some. (throw a chicken at her)

Leone: thanks.

Akame stared at tatsumi and zack which he waving his hand at her.

Akame: well have you joined yet?

Zack: we'll tell you guys later.

Tatsumi: um, no.

akame: then I'm sorry but I won't share my dinner with you.

Tatsumi: _I'm ok with that. This chick already tried to kill me twice_ _I'd better watch out for her._

Leone: is it just me or is everyone a little extra jacked up today?

Akame: that's cuz the boss is back.

Tatsumi: huh? The boss?

Leone and zack walked to the side to see a woman with silver hair wearing black shirt and pants and has a metal arm on her right side and has an eye patch on her right side.

Leone: oh boss!

Zack: hey their chief!

?: hey.

Leone: welcome back did you bring me anything good?

?: no, why would I do that? (Her metal hand twitch)About one of your most recent assignments I was told you completed it three days overdue.

Leone: ah crap. (dash away)

then the white haired woman's hand shot out and grab her

Zack:a mechanic grabbling hand, nice gear Najenda.

Najenda: how did you-

Akame: he and his brother are from a different universe.

Najenda: I see, (turning to leone while being reeling her in) when facing a powerful opponent it's unwise to get caught up in the fun shouldn't you know better then that by now?

Leone: ok I learn my lessen please let me go.

Najenda: anyway tell me about these boys.

Leone: oh that's right, there going to be going us along with a girl.

Tatsumi; I haven't agreed to anything.

Najenda: do they seem promising?

Leone: absolutely.

Zack: me and bro don't mind joining.

Najenda: perfect.

Leone: see all we want you to do is try okay?

Tatsumi: it's not what you said before!

Najenda: (put on her cloak) akame go get everyone together, I want to hear everything including the five new recruits.

 **Timeskip**

The group is standing in front of najenda.

Najenda: thank you all, It's pleasure to meet five new recruits, my name is Najenda and I'm the head of Night Raid. (Turn to austin and zack) I must say is very interesting that you two boys came from another world.

Austin: yeah, well me and zack thought on joining this group and we thought about it for a few minutes.

Zack: We will do everything of our powers to help the revolutionary army to end empire once and for all from their corrupt order and give the people true freedom.

Najenda: thank you for your answers. (turn to the three) and what about you three, how would you like to be the newest members of night raid?

Sayo: after what happen last night we will join and take down this corrupted empire.

Ieyasu: yeah and even help our village's starvation (turn to tatsumi) right bro?

Tatsumi: your going to kill me if I say no?

Najenda: no we won't kill you, but we won't let you leave either, you'd have to remain here and work in our factory, either way we won't take your life but I do encourage you to join, your choice.

Tatsumi: I uh, I just wanted to make a lot of money in the imperial capital so we be able to save our village from starvation, but the capiral wasn't what I thought.

Bulat: tatsumi, corrupted in the capital is creating mass poverty all over the countryside don't you want to uproot all that corruption at the source? Like a man would?

Najenda: bulat used to be a high-ranking officer in the imperial army but he joined us when he realized what was really going on in the capital.

Bulat: if we don't do something about the scum terrorizing the capital that it's never going to ta get cleaned so it's our job to take out those bastards whenever we get the chance.

Tatsumi: that's fine but I don't think you can make a real big difference just by eliminating a couple of rotten eggs here and there. I mean things this way won't save places like my village.

Najenda: that's correct and that's exactly why night raid the perfect fit for you.

Tatsumi: uh why is that?

Najenda: there's an anti empire group called the revolutionary army that has a hideout south of the capital.

Tatsumi: a hole army?

Najenda: they started out small but they've grown into a rather formidable organization, they need a separate unit to specialize in covert operations such as recon and assassinating targets, that's why they created night raid. we're only putting out one fire at a time right now but when the revolutionary army decides to make it's move the chaos will head straight for the cause of this mess, the minister.

Tatsumi: so you're gonna kill him?

Najenda: only then will our nation truly see change.

Tatsumi: so if our nation had a new start you really think all the people would be safe and happy again?

Najenda: I am certain.

Tatsumi: I love it's like you guys are taking out the trash, killing off the bad guys one by one, you're a rogue team of assassin's for the sake of justice like heroes!

Everyone laugh except Austin, zack, akame, sayo and Ieyasu.

Tatsumi: what did I say? Why is everyone laughing?

Leone: tatsumi no matter how you described it we're still murderers.

Zack: no tatsumi has a point.

Bulat: Huh? What you two talking about?

Austin: you all are delusional about heroes and villains, if you kill for the good of the people then you all are anti-heroes.

Mine: anti-heroes? We are not we are sti-

Zack split out a black web on mine's mouth as it surprise everyone except Austin and mine try to remove it as she muffling.

Austin: shut it idiot, you maybe smart but when it comes to being a hero or an anti-hero your an idiot.

Zack: Anyway, it doesn't matter how it is of being different what ways, like ya'll have something in common of what the empire do to your past that's tragic. What your reason to kill and do something that no normal hero can do?

Najenda: every team member fights for a different reason but each bears a strong result, are you all prepared to risk your life's?

Tatsumi: you guys are going to pay us for this aren't you?

Najenda: yes and if you all work hard enough I think you three make more then enough to save your village.

Tatsumi: then count me in! Please allow me to be part of night raid!

Austin: now your talking!

Zack walk to mine and ripped the web from her mouth.

Mine: ow!(rubbing her mouth) You probably won't be going back to them as some hero you know.

Austin: even so they will still be treated like one like me and zack.

Zack: we learn it form our friend ben, he's been a hero when he was 10 years old.

This surprised everyone in the room.

Najenda: interesting, if I can meet him he will be apart of night raid too.

Austin: that will be a problem, he never kills.

Mine:(roll her eyes) oh and this is for calling me an idiot!

She then slam her rifle at his head but it been decapitated and his head is rolling on the floor.

Sayo: mine! What have you done! You killed austin!

Austin: well that was unexpected.

That make everyone shocked.

Leone: What the hell?!

As Austin's body got the head and attached it back.

Austin: ah, that's better and that's the hundredth time.

Mine: How. What. How did? You. You were suppose to be dead!

Austin: remember that arm I showed you all? (they all nodded) well like zack I am a person between life and death, I'm part mummy, meaning I can't be killed.

Zack: with good healing factor and by the way

He pick up the pieces of mine's rifle and started to glow bright blue then it was fixed and handed it to mine.

Zack: there you go.

Mine: um, thank you.

Najenda: you and your brother are impassive with your abilities.

Austin: We've been practice a lot from our word and do many tricks.

Najenda: works for me, prepare yourself for a like unlike any other, welcome to night raid.

Austin smile and Zack grin as they fist bump each other.

Najenda: your dismiss for the night, akame, you're in charge of training him for now and(turn to austin and zack) austin and zack will you two come with me? (they nodded) if he becomes a nuisance feel free to kill him.

 **With zack and austin**

They are following najenda.

Zack: so chief, what'd you need?

Najenda: I'm going to introduce you two to our technician but first I want to ask you two, do you two know about the philosopher's stone?

Austin: I think I read about them, there are stones that can grant infiltrate power, restore anything and make you immortal.

Zack: Tatsumi known but they say is a myth or a legend story that never existed.

Najenda: not to alphonse and eddille, they heard rumors about them being real, I'm going to introduce you two to our technician.

Najenda then open the door to reveal a girl with long blonde hair wearing a black top,, a light green bandanna and cargo pants.

?: oh hey boss how you doing(look at austin and zack) two new recruits?

Najenda: actually five, boys meet winry rockbell, she is our automil technician, she made eddliie's arm and leg and my arm as you can see here.

Austin: interesting, did she use iron, metal or steel to make those?

Winry: actually they're made of carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys.

Austin: so you can keep it from slowing you down, that not bad.

Winry: what are you saying?

Austin: I'm saying with those materials it will always break with the right about of pressure, I already found a salutation but I need some different materials, hey zack if you would…

Zack: with pleasure.

He then pull out titanium, chromium, steel and tungsten.

Winry: what are those metals?

Austin: these metals are titanium, chromium, steel and tungsten, these metals will make any other metals look like toys.

Zack: some of them are unbreakable and heat proof.

Austin: true but unpredictability is the element we need in our side.

Zack: not exactly if we put our mind into it.

Austin: alright then, (turn to najenda) miss may I see that arm of yours?

Najenda: for what reason?

Austin: just to make your arm more stronger in defense.

Najenda: very well, (take her metal arm off) just don't damage it.

Austin: don't worry, when I'm done with it your enemy's won't suspects any secret attacks.

Austin has started work on her arm and zack help as they rebuilt the metal arm into a new and improve upgrades.

Austin: there you go, (help her reattach it to najenda's shoulder) it still has it's grapple function but it has more underneath it.

Najenda: like what?

Austin: well I can't tell you but I can leave hints; if you wrap your grapple arm around a person with a force filed around him or her let the arm so the rest, there are tuns of hidden weapons and gadgets underneath your shoulders and forearm, and there is lots of secrets underneath every nuke and cranny and oodles of fun stuff that can make your victimizes dead.

Najenda: I see, thank you austin.

Winry: amazing, I didn't know you and zack was good austin

Austin: we have many skills

Zack: So is it important for eddille and al for the stone?

Winry: there parents died and there village is hurt, they need it to save there village.

Zack: well then me and my brother will help and find out if the stone is real or not, when we find out we'll I can create some potion to help the people.

Austin:(chuckle while smile) it's what we do.

Zack: do ed and al find any luck of locating or someone who know or got the stone chief?

Najenda: well they return with a rumor of a man name father cornello said to preform miracles but we have a mission since their one man who seem to know munch and after the stone.

Zack: then I guess I'll assist these two of finding the stone.

Najenda: good and you dont kind austin assist you about this mission.

Austin: what is it about?

Najenda: we'll tell you tomorrow as leone still finding more info.

Zack and austin nodded.

 **the next da** **y**

Austin, Zack, tatsumi, sayo and ieysua are in the kitchen with akame.

Tatsumi: why are you two here cocking?

Austin: we are chefs back in our world in anything.

Zack: so we're gonna make a good dish for your guys ,can't fight or do work without an empty stomach right akame?

Akame: (sampling food) I don't know what your talking about.

Zack: your okay cause your eating the sample(karate chop her head) that's enough , these food for everyone not yourself

Akame: (nodded) okay.

Mine: I said I want seconds!

Then a shuriken disc landed at the table scaring mine and everyone else minis austin.

Zack: your lucky it miss and even luckier I didn't use they explosive kinds.

Austin: be patient mine, the brown udon with scrambled egg and meat will be ready.

Mine: fine(as her eyes wide and turn at zack) wait you got explosive?!

Zack: yeah, wanna me to throw it?(make mine shaking a lot as she shake her head)

Austin: are you trying to get a reputation here too?

Zack: don't know.

Tatsumi: well at least I got some help around the kitchen.

Mine: ah look, your right at home at the kitchen aren't you rookie?

Tatsumi:(turn to Mine) What?!

Sayo: calm down tatsumi.

Bulat: later sunshine.

Tatsumi: bulat? Wait a sec are you guys heading out on a mission?

Bulat: yeah this one's a special request.

Tatsumi: should I or zack or austin come too?

Mine: you stay here in the kitchen, now you be a good cook and chop some cucumbers for me(laughing at him)

Tatsumi: why dose she always have be like that?

Mine: seeyah.

Austin: heh, I guess that's how she likes him.

Zack: Yep, these two are made for each other.

Tatsumi: what are you two talking about?

Austin and zack: oh nothing (mind message) let's get them together sooner and later

 **with Zack, Tatsumi and Akame**

they at the waterfall.

Tatsumi: wow this place is great.

Akame: today we'll start by catching fish for dinner.

Akame started to take off her clothes making tatsumi blush and cover his eyes and zack covered his eyes too.

Akame: what seem to be the problem?

Then they look they see akame wearing a white bikini.

Zack: oh a bikini.

Tatsumi:(sigh in relief) thank god is just a swimsuit.

Zack: let me join in.

Zack then take off his clothes to reveal that he is wearing swim trunks and has musculs, akame tried to hide her blush but fail big time.

Zack: (smirk) like what you see?

Akame: (faked cough) the target is coca tuna, see how many you can get.

Tatsumi: aren't those things extremely rare and stupidly hard to get a hole of one?

Zack: what's wrong tats, scared of some fishes?

Before he can answer akame dive into the water.

Zack: let's see if you keep up kid!

Zack dive in the water as well, then four coca fish flew up and landed into the basket where tatsumi is wearing, then akame resurfaced for air.

Akamme: first you have to swim all the way to the bottom, then conceal your aura and make your attack you have to act very quickly.

Tatsumi: (smiled and take off his clothed minis his boxers) what ever you say!

After that in the table with zack, austin, akame, tatsumi, leone, eddille, Al and Najenda.

Najenda: wow, so in the end out little tatsumi caought two old fish and zack got twenty fish.

Leone: akame said you rip off your shirt and said some shit like "i got this".

Akame: it takes some time(turn to zack) but your is impressive

Zack: thanks, you too.

Leone: (pouted)it's not fair akame seeing zacks abs.

Zack: (whisper to her ear) maybe when we're alone.

This made leone blush and giggle.

Edille growl a little as she glared at akame and leone which she almost break her chopstick and made al sweatdrop.

Najenda: anyway leone what did you find out?

Leone: here's the deal, the targets are ogre of the imperial guard and kamal oil merchant and according to the client.

 **Flashback**

Leone is with a widow in a cemetery.

Woman: oger has been accepting bribes from an oil merchant maned kamal, so whenever he managed to get himself into trouble ogre finds a way to pen all of the blame on someone else, my fiance fell victim to this and he was sentence to death, please I'm begging you, you must do something.

Leone: understood that son of a bitch will get what he deserves.

Woman: thank you, thank you so much.

 **End flashback**

this made zack and austin angry and leone pull out abig sack of money.

Leone: here it is, she paid it all up front.

Tatsumi: I'm amazed she could give us that much.

Leone: she smiled sickly, I think she selling her body.

Tatsumi: oh is that right?

Najenda: sure she's not lying?

Leone: my sensors have never steered me wrong yet boss, he's guilty.

Najenda: then might raid accepts this assignment in the new nation we wish to create no room for hi trash, he needs divine punishment.

Austin: let me handle ogre, he is just going ot have a visit with a dragon and I want to pay a visit to the client, I could help her.

Zack: bro, if I make a suggestion , let tatsumi do it, this will be his first time understand what we're doing but you can assist him if thing go out or any other alias he have around.

Austin: very well.

Leone: we shouldn't have too much trouble with the oil merchant but I bet you ogre will be a pain in the ass, ogre is a demon he's very skilled with the sword even the hitmen are scared of him and he is surrounded by a huge crowd of subordinates he is never seen alone, he's so careful that kamel delivers all payments with personal chambers, but on his day's off he goes drinking on main street right by the palace.

Tatsumi: okay, sounds like we know when we'll have the to strike.

Najenda: but that area is heavily guarded we can't send akame looks like.

Leone: hello they don't have any wanted posters of me, zack or austin yet.

Austin: very well.

Leone: we shouldn't have too much trouble with the oil merchant but I bet you ogre will be a pain in the ass ogre is a demon he's very skilled with the sword even the hitmen are scared of him and he is surrounded by a huge crowd of subordinates he is never seen alone, he's so careful that kamel delivers all payments with personal chambers, but on his day's off he goes drinking on main street right by the palace.

Tatsumi: okay, sounds like we know when we'll have the to strike.

Najenda: but that area is heavily guarded we can't send akame looks like.

Leone: hello they don't have any wanted posters of me, eddille, al, zack or austin yet.

Eddille: what about Isaac McDougal?

Leone: oh yeah, he's been working with ogre because he has found some info and location of father cornello's place and they say they know about the philosopher stone.

Zack: so he's member of his gang huh?

Leone: yep.

Najenda: can you do it?

Leone: targets like these pukes are the ones I live for!

Zack: I'll help ed and al deal with Isaac.

Leone: hey! I want to go with him!

Edillie: well to bad since you need to take care of gemalto along with akame.

Austin: actually I'll handle that alone.

Eddille:(muttered) damn it

Leone:(grin)sweet!

Austin: besides, you girls have to see what zack can do, things that you don't even seen.

Leone: oh and I owe you big time! (hugs zacks arm)

Eddille: back off you cat, give him some space.

Leone: yeah right, you want to hug his arm more then me.

Eddille: No way if I'm hugging him!

Austin: hey akame you want tag along with zack?

Akame: (nodded) yes.

Zack: you really wanted pay back did you?

Austin: actually for them to know what they have on there team it's unanimous to show then tell.

Zack: really? hey sayo want tag team with Austin!

She zoom in.

Sayo: yes!

Austin: damn it zack!

Zack: what you said and I quote "to know what they have on there team it's unanimous to show then tell."

Austin: huh you got me there and I retracted my previews statement. Oh and by the way that you-know-what that we've been sharing?

Zack: yeah, why?

Austin: call it a feeling.

Zack: yeah, I know.

Austin: and let's try to keep it a secret from the empire.

Zack: hope so.

Tatsumi: what are you two talking about?

Austin and zack: nothing.

Tatsumi: ok but who am I going with?

Austin: me and sayo.

Tatsumi: great.

Akame: I think we should wait for they others are here.

Tatsumi: But at the moment we still have no idea when they coming back am I right? (akame nodded and tatsumi slammed his hand to the table) then I say we set out on this mission without them!

Najenda: oh? You think you're capable of killing ogre yourself?

Tatsumi: what?

Leone: careful how you answer that, keep pretending you're a big shot and we might just make you back it up.

Austin: don't sale him off to short leone, I've seen his swordsmanship and it's promising to kill just give him a chance and you'll see what I'm talking about.

Akame: true but as for now he can't do it.

Tatsumi: but what austin said is true I'm an expert swordsman.

Akame: what I mean is that you can't kill people.

Tatsumi: oh I did it once.

Akame: you were blinded by rage that night, can you kill a person under any circumstances without stopping to think about it?

Tatsumi: I don't know, but what if ogre is framing another innocent person while the eight of us are arguing about it, that's why I don't want to wait. I know how much it hurts to lose someone for no good reason and it's not fun I don't want anyone else to have to feel like that.

Eddille: Nice guts kid.

Alphonse: I think he'll fit in just fine.

Najenda: then it's settled I admire your conviction tatsumi, take him down.

Austin: alright

Leone: Now that's what I like to hear you got spunk don't ya?

Najenda: I would like ausint and sayo focus on the oil merchant.

Austin: got it.

Najenda: While zack , eddille, Alphsone, Leone and Akame take care of Isaac McDougal, he may brought back up just in case he's be follow.

Leone: You got it.

Akame: Understood

Zack: alright chief (as zack turn his lewamus prime outfit) well is time to roll out.

Leone: (hugs his chest and smiled) your so sexy when you wear that~.

Alphonse: nice armor.

Akame and Eddille felt a bit jealous of leone hugging lewamus prime's chest.

Austin: (turn to his draco knight armor) well is Omni time!

Sayo: I didn't notice but (lean on his chest and making circles on his chest) you look so hansom in armor.

With Sheele, she is getting jealous and for some odd reason so do Najenda

Tatsumi: See akame? I can take care of business when push come to show?

Akame: I'll withhold judgment of your ability until you complete the mission and report back, if you begin with overconfidence and arrogance you'll die.

Tatsumi: oh (thought) _she'll change her tune I just have to prove myself by killing ogre._

 **Timeskip**

austin, sayo and tatsumi arrived at main street.

Austin: accounting to leone this is main street, (turn to tatsuim) can you memories the map like she told you?

Tatsumi: yeah, yeah I got it.

Austin: Zack told me about akame's origin.

Tataumi: he knows her past? How?

Austin: he have his ways, when she was a kid she and her sister was sold to the empire, they were placed in an assassin training camp with other abandoned kids, she learned how to survive the harsh surroundings as well as the art of murderer, she grew up an assassin blindly doing the empires dirty work as akame got older she started to see the darkness the empire was hiding, one day she was sent to kill Najenda but it didn't happen somehow she convinced her to join the revolutionary army and joined the side of the people, but by the time she could do it most of the kids she grew up with were already dead, did you see what I'm talking about tatsumi?

Tatsumi: yeah, yeah she's a professional killer you're saying there are things that a rookie like us doesn't understand yet.

Austin: actually only you ieysna and sayo.

Tatumi: what?

Sayo: what did you mean?

Austin: that will be for another time, now if you manage to live though today then you'll know a little more and maybe I'll put you with zack for training on swordsmanship.

Tatsumi: ok.

 **Timeskip**

Man: whoo that bathroom will never be the same anyway time to get back to living the dream.

Draco knight: (grab his head with his hand) hold on I got a better idea.

Then sayo came in and dig her claw to his chest.

Draco knight: killed by a smoken hot babe you lucky dog, now may your sins follow you to hell.

He then crush his head making it explode as his body flow to the floor.

Draco knight: now I wonder how tatsumi is doing.

Sayo: I hope he's ok, I don't want to have him dead.

Draco knight: don't worry about it, just believe in him.

 **With Tatsumi**

A large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp. wore a suit of armor.

?: ah nothing like finishing off a long day of torture then knocking back a cold one.

Tatsumi: excuse me master ogre.

Ogre: uh huh?

Tatsumi: I have a matter of utmost importance I'd like to discuss with you.

Ogre: that's so? Let's hear it.

Tatsumi: we need to speak privately.

Ogre: huh?

Then they went in privaty

Orge:(in thought) _this kid doesn't have no aura,_ (speak to him) alright start talking wanna get home and start business with my partner.

Tatsumi: of course.

Draco knight and sayo watching Tatsumi from the roof.

Draco knight: this is going to be inrtesting, (turn to sayo) and congratulations on your first kill.

Sayo:(smile)thank you(look down at tatsumi) let's hope tatsumi can do it.

Tatsumi: (knees to ogre and anime tears) please sir I beg you to let me join the imperial guard, I have to earn money to send back to my family in the country.

Draco knight: (sweat drop) is this his plan to kill him?

Sayo:(sweat drop) well see.

Ogre: ugh I should have known it was something like that,(turn his back) follow the procedure like everyone else jackass.

Tatsumi: I tried but they wouldn't even take my application. (draw his sword)

ogre: that's not my problem, (draw his blade) it's not my fault you're a puny little weakling!

Then tatsumi dash past him and ogre has cuts on his gut.

Ogre: that was quick, he acted with out fear, been awhile since somebody defied me.

he fell to the ground and tatsumi smiled.

Tatsumi: just like that! Oh right I better be getting back to base now.

Draco knight: sneaky devil, (spotted ogre getting up) wow that's one tough son of bitch.

Sayo: tatsumi, be careful.

Ogre then slash at him but tatsumi blocked his slash but send him flying a little.

Ogre: did you really think you can slay the mighty ogre? A pathetic snot-nosed brat like you?! (send him flying to a wall) okay let me guess, you're one of those night raid punks that goes around killing all the people in power right? The weak can squeal all they want but the strong will always rule in this empire boy! Who you deem worthy means nothing! I jugged the fate of the people! And when I'm done with you my partner should be here so we can find what we've been looking for too! And we'll have the power to make this happen!

Tatsumi: (jump high) I won't let you kill anyone else!

As he slash at ogre he blocked it but he push tatsumi down making a crater on the street.

Ogre: on whose order have you come to me boy? The fiancee is a little worm I just had executed? Guess I was right I told myself should have knocked off that wench while I had the change well I still could if I really want to do it, first thing I'll do is chase that bitch down I'll find everyone she knows bring them up on charges and take my time torturing them to death while she watches but not until I kill you first!

This make tatsumi snapped while eyes wide then he quickly slashes his chest and jump into the sky.

Tatsumi's thoughts: these guys are all the same, throw their weight around and use the power for nothing but evil, I want nothing more then take scum like him, and slash him! (slash his whole body and cut off his arms) to pieces!

Ogre then fell to the ground again and died.

Draco knight: impassive tats, (tatsumi look up to the roof) you have now know what it means to kill

As he and sayo landed on the ground as draco knight turn to see the dying orge. who's still alive but dying badly as draco knight walk toward him and pull out his pistol blaster and there is a click sound.

Draco knight: if you see my oldman tell him I said "hey".

He then shot his head and he is dead, draco knight looked up to see a man and he ran away.

Draco knights: that's must be ogre's partner.

Tatsumi: should we go get him?

Draco knight: no, let the grim reaper and the others take care of it, let's head beck to base.

 **With lewmus prime and the girls**

As akame slashes the other guards then leone sneak behind another snapped their necks and they turn to see lewamus prime stab a spear to the floor and force the gaurd's head to be impale by it and turn around and throw an ax at the other guard's face as blood all over and even some at his armor.

Lewamus prime: that takes care of that, (sniff and smirked) I think it's about time I have some fun.

Leone: seem Ed and Al are on the move.

Akame: we should follow them.

Lewamus prime: right(his battle face plate mask on)

 **with ed and al**

ed and al are running on the roof tops chasing after the man with a dark blue jacket, ed then make a spear and throw it in front of him but he dogged.

?: (stern look)that energy, is alchemy, whose there?

Eddille: there you are, what a nasty thing to do of slaughter the people.

?: (smirk) you of all people should know that great deeds require great sacrifice is that the Lew equivalent exchange?

Eddille:(glared) save your breath the lows of alchemy justify murder!

She clap her hand as a light circle appeared then grab the spear to transformed it into a hammer with spikes then twirl it then point at him.

?: no transmutation circle.

Eddille: don't be too impressed, now!

She charge at him, before he can do anything al came from behind and chop him but he ducked, ed slam her hammer down but he clocked it with his metal arm and al try to grab him but got kicked then eddille swing her hammer at him which he blocked it again and grab her right arm, and shocked it but ed just pull her arm back.

?: what?

Then al put his hands together and slam it down but the man blocked it and throw him.

?: no I had you any water on you should be boiled!

Eddille: if it is any consolation you did ruin my coat.

?: an automade arm.

Lewamus prime: isaac mcdougal, is time to force you to rest in hell.

He turn to see lewamus prime standing behind him, he then smirked and grab his arm and shocked it but nothing happened.

Isacc: what the?!

Lewamus prime stab his stomach with a machetes that's on fire.

Lewamus prime stab his stomach with a machetes that's on fire then isacc scream in pain as he hold his stab wound that bleeding.

Isacc:(eyes wide) The ripper.

Lewamus prime:(turn to eddille and al) you okay you two?

Eddille: (hugs primes arm) I do now~.

Alphonse: this is going to be weird but I can't help but feeling that something very bad is going to happen.

Lewamus prime: but we can handle this, now lets go back to business.

Eddille: right(take off her ripped red coat)

Isacc: a young gifted alchemist, one who doesn't use a transmutation circle and who has an automile right arm, I know you you are the fullmetal alchemist Eddille elric, (point to Alphonse) so it's not you?

Alphonse: (scraches his head) um no I'm her little brother Alphonse.

Isacc: but she's a runt.

Eddille: OH YEAH WELL CAN A RUNT TO THIS?! (made peelers to trap isacc)

Isacc: I've heard the stories but still I never imagine that the fullmetal alchemist is just a little kid.

Lewmus prime: (blasted a beam at isacc) Didn't your mother tell you is not nice to disrespect a lady?

Eddille: YEAH WHAT HE SAID AND DONT CALL ME LITTLE! (Clap her hand and made a stone fist that sent him flying)

As lewamus prime face palm and eddille panting angry.

Alphonse: you know sister, I don't think he was talking about you height just now.

Eddille:(realize that but frustrated) BUT EVEN HE WASN'T! THAT STILL PISSED ME OFF !

Lewamus prime: Well in my opinion size or height doesn't matter, as the bigger they are the harder they fall and you have the big heart to me ed.

Eddille then blush hard and rub her face on his chest and smile, isacc then clap his hands and make a big wave which lewamus prime was quickly to make a big energy force field to block it and then the big wave stop as isacc escape.

Lewamus prime: damn it, looks like we'll go get him.

Leone: don't leave us behind.

Leone and akame both jump and landed next to him.

Lewamus prime: hey you two, glad you can join the chase

Eddille: (blush a little) Also I wasn't hugging you, I just trip over a little.

Leone: you lair! Your face is blushing!

Eddille: none of your business furball!

Lewamus prime: also leone and I can track his senses down, he's not that far to be hidden.

Leone: let's get going.

The group follow lewamus prime and leone.

Issac running and then went to the roof as. He's panting.

Issac: man, never in all my life that I faced the grim reaper and the fullmetal alchemist at the same time.

Akame: target confirm.

As issac dodge but hiss coat got cut as he almost stumble turn to see akame and then a headlock from leone behind him.

Leone: (smile) got ya~.

Lewamus prime: now you have no where else to run, (place his hand to his face) now what do you have in that head of yours?

Issac: what are you-

As his mind in pain then lewamus prime separate his hand from issac's forehead.

Lewamus prime: let him go, is time I'll take his soul to they underworld were he awaits at.

Leone let him go then glared at him.

Lewamus prime: give me your fighting chance if you can.

Then lewamus prime summon a sword that looks like akames sword but the blade is blue and red and the handle is black and white.

Eddille and al: woah.

Leone:(eyes wide) that sword kinda looks like…

Akame: my sword.

Isacc: (gets up) you're going to regret sparing me reaper!

Then he look at his left metal arm cut in half, he then grab the metal from his right arm and make an earth hammer then he charge at zack but see he's not there.

Issac: what the hell? Where is he?

Lewamus Prime: behind you and I just already cut you.

Everybody see Lewamus prime behind issac.

Issac:(turn to him) when did you get behind me?!

Lewamus prime: I can't tell you cause your dead.

Lewamus prime begin slowly unsheathed his sword.

When his sword made a click everything on his body spew out blood and light up on blue fire

Issac: (spotted prime's white eyes) you….you truly are….a grim reaper….

Then his body started to melted to show expose bones and then blood spread out of the walls and issac turn into dust and blow away.

Leone: (hugs prime's back and make a cat smile while her tail wiggle) after that I can't stop being with you~, you can have me as long as you want~.

This made prime blush blue and made eddille mad and hugs primes arm.

Eddille:(snarl) get away from him fur ball!

Leone: (smirk) so you do like him huh?

Eddille: you dame right I do! Now let go of him, he's mine!

as akame push leone and eddille out of prime's arms

Alphonse: at least akame stop the fight.

She then blush a little and hugs his chest.

Leone: akame!

Eddille: What the hell are you hugging him for!?(point at her)

Akame: I like his new sword, his straight, his speed and sword skills are good, so he's mine.

Leone and eddille: like hell he is!

Then leone grab his arm white eddille grab the other.

Alphonse:(sweatdrop) I guess this is why austin and zack tease each other.

 **Back to Night raid base**

Najenda: you've defeated a powerful adversary on your own, I'm impressed tatsumi, (turn to zack) and you killed an another powerful adversary who use a teigu and take the info from him, impressive.

Tatsumi: yep hear that akame? I did exactly what you wanted me to and I came out without a scratch on me, now tell me how wonderful I am(smirking growing is nose like)

Zack karate chop his head

Tatsumi: ow! what was that for?

Zack: don't get to munch cocky, it's not gonna be the same thing even the girl you killed, they'll be more enemies in the future that will be a harder level so be prepare and same goes for everyone

Najenda: and tell us who is this harder level?

Austin: it's an alien named vilgax and a few villian's, leave them to us.

Zack: yeah, cause I can feel we're not the only one in this world, they're hear somewhere perhaps make alliance to some evil around.

Austin: and I have a scary feeling that we need "it", and you'll all find out sooner or later.

Zack: and what are ed and al's tegiu? And what is an alchemist?

Austin: yeah we heard of it, but it seems different how zack describe it when ed and Issac use it.

Eddille: me and al has that seem like alchemist but is a prototype that is part of teigu ,it sometime within the body of the user that activate a transmutate circle symbol rom their hands and even symbol on armor as a weapon but destroyed means no longer can't use it.

Zack: cool, what type of alchemist do you use?

Alphonse: well my sister has metal and earth alchemy and I have the same ,we make weapon and limit repare healing but not easy.

Austin: wow that's awesome.

As akame take off tatsumi and zack's shirts.

Zack: huh?

Tatsumi: what the hell are you doing to us?!

Akame: leone, boss, grab them.

Austin: may I sugest you two run?

Zack: there checking for any injury

Austin: oh I see never mind.

Then leone take off zack's pants with didn't affect him but najenda take tatsumi's off and he screams like a girl and cover his chest. Eddile blushed and steam came out of her head, akame blushed red and leone giggles and thinking of her and zack.

Zack: dude, you scream and cover yourself like a girl.

Austin: your really pathetic sometime you know that?

Akame then look around zack and tatsumi's body and smiles.

Akaem: thank goodness, I see people die from infection because they were too proud to report their wounds, it's good that none of you didn't get hurt, it's hard for most people to survive at the first mission, I'm glad you two survived

Zack: thank you and you did as well and I'm glad your alright (begin muttered) I wish I can say the same as my little sister...

Akame, eddille and leone heard of it but decide to ask him later what he means.

Tatsumi shake her hand.

Leone; the only reason that akame was so hard on you before was because she is worried about your safety.

Najenda: learning to cook helps with your communication and hunting taught you basic killing technique, do you not realize everything we made you do with for a very specific reason?

Tatsumi: uh I guess not, (turn to akame) sorry akame I got, got the wrong idea.

Akame: it's okay, just try to keep coming back alive, tatsumi.

Tatsumi: sure as long as you keep looking after me akame.

Austin: also me and zack will train you to get strong, so you can be a great member of the team and get along with them.

Zack: including Mine.

Tatsumi: uh why….

Austin and zack: don't ask.

As zack put on his clothes back one

Austin: also that sword you made, how'd you do that?

Zack: remember I grab your sword when we first met?(she nodded) I mimic it and the abilities and re-created my own with my particles in it, I called it "The Burning Ripper".

Tatsumi: (shaking) you're one dangerous man.

Zack: I know.

Austin: you should see how way beyond dangerous when zack get pissed off.

Tatsumi: how pissed off?

Austin: you don't want to know.

Tatsumi: ok.

Najenda: by the way your working with mine on your next assignment, so I expect your best

Austin:(grin while snicker and whisper to zack) bet how long will they kiss and make up Z?

Zack:(smirk while chuckle) it depends on the mission, since the chief plan this as a moment for mine and tatsumi I guess.

Tatsumi: eh?! SHE'S EVEN WORST!

* * *

 **Hey everyone artzilla here, I know that some of you are requesting for ben to be in a crossover, but I'm sorry but we can't, me and prime are writing for austin, koan and zack, ben will be with the boys but nothing else, there is already thousands of crossovers featuring ben only, we are doing this because we like to. But there will be only one ben crossover and it's linking to rwby when it's finished, until then no ben crossovers.**


	2. night 2

In the dawn of morning night raid with Austin and zack in their armor form run through the forest

Akame: how many intruders and where?

Lubbock: judging by the reaction of my barrier I'd say about eight, getting close to the hideout if you ask me.

Draco knoght: well let's give them a right warm welcome.

Lewamus prime: same here.

Najenda: if they were clever enough to sniff us out, we should assume they're tribal assassins, move quickly don't let them leave here alive.

Akame, lubbock and bulat split up and then draco knight and lewamus prime split themselves and lewamus prime pick an alien then a big blue light flash, he change into a large black salamander with dark gray and some blue spots and blue eyes and wearing armor and gadgets and has the ultimatrix on his shoulder.

?: **BLASTAMANDER!** rakka rakka!

Bulat: you guys are still new to go up agents a big group like this.

Draco knight: my and zack are not but these three are (pointed to tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu)

Bulat: right but you two never killed anyone back in your world, try to be careful you all, first thing is to let your body get a good feel for the battlefield.

Tatsumi: right.

Draco knight: whatever you say, seem zack getting use of the killing already.

Blastamander: same you aust.

Bulat: and the second thing is please call me ether handsome or bro.

Draco knight: don't push it bulat remember zack is watching you.

He look at blastamander pull his missile launcher and growl in rage that make him flinch.

Bulat: ok bro is fine, and I got to ask what does make you two brothers?

Draco knight: we'll answer that later.

Tatsumi: alright bro!

Bulet: yeah! Now we're talking! Hey check this out, **INCURSIO!**

Then a giant armor came out of the ground and equipped itself onto bulet.

Draco knight: so this is one of the tengu right?

Bulet: yep.

Blastamander: impressive, I'll be back, Gonna check for some more enemies.

Draco knight: alright then.

Blastamander went to the trees and finding more enemies.

Bulet: how did you survive with his anger?

Draco knight: you know that question never come up, let's go.

Tatsumi: Also I don't know what an imperial arms are but man that's cool.

Bulet: ah good I see you recognize its greatness.

Draco knight: well I'm interested to see how you handle the enemy to see how great the armor is.

Then they waited for anyone in the forest.

Tatsumi: it's them.

Bulat: now's your chance to see what imperial arms are all about.

Tatsumi: yeah.

 **Meanwhile with akame**

akame is facing agents three tan skinned men and they are smirking at her.

Man 2: that's the girl from the wanted poster, that means night raid must be around here somewhere.

Man 3: she's a pretty little thing eh?

Man 1: let's not bang her up too bad I would like to have some fun with her first.

Then the man suddenly felt a quick sharp cut on there necks as never see akame's incredible speed, which she slash them and now behind the 3 man.

Man 3: uh.

Man 1: ugh.

Akame: be careful, you've entered enemy territory you know.

Man 1: oh shit!

Man 2: you bitch I'm gonna make you pay for that, (he was gonna charge at her but stop and held his slice throat as marking spread to his body) agh! what's going on? Poison?

Akame sheathed her sword that cause the third man drop to the ground completely dead.

Akame: (turn to the dead man) it only takes one strike(heard whistle like noise) huh?

Then she saw what's up at the sky are flying 4 rockets coming straight down from far, causing more explosion and a bloody scream from the enemies more smoke like a complete coming as it was a massacre and she notice it was zack's doing.

 **Meanwhile**

on the road an assassin is running away with a smirk on his face.

Man 4: crap there spotted us but now I know night raids hideout is somewhere near here, that kind of intel is worth a fortune, I got to get back to the base.

Draco knight: (appeared out of nowhere) and where do you think your going?

Man 4: (eyes widen) the draco knight! Damn (he turn and run off)

Draco knight bring out his two dual pistol and shot him at the shoulder and the back as he scream of the bleeding but try to keep going which draco knight turn to mine's location as he nodded to let her take it from here.

Mine: so he can appear insanity, bummer I really don't like revealing my location.

Then another assassin jump up to kill mine but she somehow grin while chuckle a little

Man 5: your mine!

But sheele cut him into two causing blood to spill out.

Sheele: I'm sorry

Mine: thank you sheele, (targeting the enemy) nice timing, that was just enough danger to power up

Her weapon begin to charge an orange energy then a complete beam heading toward the injured assassin.

Man 4: huh ? (he turn to the blast and got incinerate) GAAAHHH!

Mine: sweet bullseye, the bigger trouble I'm in ,the more my beautiful pumpkin become.

Then they heard whistle noise as missile rocket flying above and come down causing more explosion and screaming of thee assassin saying " the grim reaper! Run!" and question "Is this his tengu?" and "he turn into a danger beast!" A lot of smoke showing around in some far area.

Mine: man, whenever he kills, he kills.

Sheele: (look at draco knight) but not as well as austin.

 **with leone**

She heard the explosion and even mine talking about her pumpkin with her beast ear wiggle.

Leone: that sounded like mines pumpkin just now and did zacky do that, I'm surprised she puts up with that mimicry thing, (smiled) when I go in beast mode I could just beat the living day lights out of my enemies that`s more fun.

She them turn to see blastamander as he was carrying his missile lancher and blow the smoke out of it.

Blastamander: looks like you have some fun leone.

Leone: you too, and i have to say, I like your tengu.

Blastamander: again, not a tengu (change back to lewamus prime)

Leone don`t care. (hugs him)

 **meanwhile**

Lubbock is pulling his strings and he has a female assassin in his strings.

Lubbock: ooh it was a lady tugging my strings this whole time.

Lady: please just spare my life i`ll do anything you want!

Lubbock: no way I seen way to many guys whinnied up dead from girls as that.

Draco knight: now hold up, (walking out of that shadows) i want to do a little experiment on her, not a painful one, (give him some ear plunges) put these on, you going to need them.

lubbock: alright. (put his hear plunges on)

he then pull out a black flute and start to play.

 **play zen-aku flute music at 0:21 and end at 1:18**

as he plays the lady start to lesion to the music and she is on a trance and start to lose herself to the music, when he finish the music the lady is completely lost her mind and made a goofy smile.

Lubbock: what did you do is that your tengu

Draco knight: no, that flute I used is pasted down to me, and to answer your question i use the song of hypnosis which means she is under my complete control, you can let her go.

Lubbock: okay: (let her go) also why you need her alive for anyway

Draco kinight: well, I want her to help us in our cause and i needed assistant.

Lubbock: for what

Draco knight: that will wait, (turn to the lady) now what`s your name

Lady: you can call me anything master.

Lubbock: woah that works! do you think that you can teach me that

Draco knight: no.

Lubbock: ah man.

Draco knight: hmm, let`s see...how about, rose.

Rose: (nodded) sure master.

 **with tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu**

Tatsumi slashes some of the assassins on the chest, ieyasu use his spear to slash their chests and sayo stab their chests with her claws, they panted then they turn around to bulat as dhe not doing anything while 6 assassins man circling around him and they jump ready to kill him.

Tatsumi: look out!

Sayo and ieyasu: bulat!

As bulat spin his spear cutting every single assassin to nothing which blood spill everywhere and make tastsumi, sayo and ieyasu in awe.

Tatsumi: he`s so strong.

Ieyasu: you can say that again.

Sayo: amazing.

As blood raining down on him.

Tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu: so this, this is the power, o9f night raid.

Bulat: you three still alive?

As bulat ,leone, akame, Lubbock, leone, sheele, austin and zack are they're now.

Tatsumi: uh yeah.

Sayo: uh-huh.

Ieyasu nodded.

Bulat: then everything is fine (grin while a thumbs up) I can already you three got talented

Austin: you got that right.

Zack: you three are doing well on this.

Make tatsumi, ieyasu and sayo smile.

Tatsumi: yeah(then he notice rose next to Austin) hey austin, why is that assassin with you?

Austin: I've done a little experiment, so she helping us for now.

Tatsumi: alright then.

Sayo and sheele give a grown at rose and hope she not gonna steal him away from them.

Austin: (notice sayo and sheele's frown) and in case of you two, she is hypnotized and it's a little experiment.

Sayo and sheele nodded but they hugged austins arms just in case.

 **At night**

Tatsumi in bed and while zack and austin on the roof watching the moon.

austin: do you think that we can continue to kill zack?

Zack: what other choice do we have? We may or may not spare the enemies' life, but as long we can see their true colors inside and out, also what little experiment you have for rose anyway?

Austin: well remember the flute that we have? (he nodded) i run a test on can the flute hypnotize people here, i tested that song out and it work so far, there still other songs for us to test and combos that we need to test.

Zack: yeah and I did some test on my own( a black raven flew down to zack's shoulder and look at him) yeah, I see then(petted it head) good job.

austin: what did he said?

Zack: he said he know the next target soon and that target is zanku , and He was originally an executioner for one of the Empire's prisons, but went mad from guilt over the high-rate of his executions. He showed symptoms of schizophrenia, hearing dark voices that drove him closer to insanity with each day. He eventually escaped his position after stealing the Teigu, Spectator. He was wanted by the Imperial Police ever since. Zanku began his rampage, killing random individuals throughout the Empire to sate his blood lust, beheading his victims.

Austin: i see, i'll handle him, i got something fitting for him(he realize somethings) wait how'd you speak with that bird? And how'd it know the next target?

zack: it's my spy network

Austin: spy network?

Zack: yeah, my new trick as not only I mind link people but animal like species as well. I now mink link to many different birds, insects, mouses, rats, and squirrels. They're my eyes and ears for any info around the world, not even if powerful foes can't senses as I talk to them either talk to animal or telepathic at him.

Austin: that, is really cool, also do zanku have any teigu? If he does what type of powers and weakness he have? Including equipment.

zack: zanku has the teigu named Spectator, its a headpiece that allowed him many mental abilities, including hearing the thoughts of others, and accurately predicting their next move. He uses a pair of hand blades that look like Katars to cut his opponents ruthlessly, Since This Teigu has been confirmed to have five different abilities related with sight. Insight: It can be used to read an opponent's mind and to use this to predict their next move, greatly increasing the user's battle ability. Despite this, the user must be in peak physical condition to fully make use of this advantage, unless superior speed can do this. Farsight: Zanku had stated that he was able to see things clearly no matter the conditions. This ability was used to search for things and seems to allow the user to have long-ranged vision. Clearsight: It also seems to have the ability to look through solid objects, as for example, It is often used to look through clothing and see if there are any hidden weapons. Precognition: By seeing the smallest muscle movements, the user can see what a person will do next, and Illusion Sight: It casts an illusion that brings the target to their most precious person and shows them before their eyes.

Austin: I see, I better watch out for that.

Zack: well only weakness is speed, mind blocked, unpredictable, so I suggest wack-a-toon could help and I doubt they have cartoon in this world so that can take advantage of him.

Austin: (chuckle) funny, I was just think about the same thing.

Tatsumi: about what guys?

Austin: (look to see tatsumi) oh tatsumi, can't sleep?

Tatsumi: yeah, also you'd you two doing?

Zack: talking about stuff and preparing, and you?

Tatsumi: well, what we can do when we get the money to save our village?

Austin: it depends everything you and you friends done and been through in the future.

Zack: he's right little bro, it's your decision and to watch your back, the empire is like cockroaches crawling around this world, including bad criminals or alliance of evil. I mean the same thing happen to ieyasu and sayo from aria and her family was unknown to them until know when they got drugged, poison and torture.

Austin: yeah Besides, as Night raid members, people may think that we're the bad guys here thanks to empire.

Tatsumi: yeah, but we can open there eyes right?

Austin: with the little emperor blindly making bad decisions I don't think so.

Zack: This will be tricky, but we'll see what can we do when we figure things out, also I have a mission with eddile and al tomorrow.

Austin: And Don't forget tats, you'll be training under mind for tomorrow. (this make tatsumi groan)

Tatsumi: don't remind me.

Austin: don't worry little brother, We both know she maybe the pain of our ass, sometime an idiot and other way to describe her. But she part of the team and a family even friend to us.

Tatsumi: you think so?

Austin: I know so, like to akame for example of how she was worry you by showing her ruff or hard ways.

Zack: whatever mine pull in maybe not so munch of a training to you, all you have to do to push her and show her what are you made of as a newbie, I mean we pull it in and we know you can buddy. Don't let her word sometime get to your head if you can't tell alright?

Tatsumi: ok, I'll take both of your words to heart guys.

as Tatsumi went back to bed, Austin and Zack grin as they fist bump

Austin: I like to see if we can do that to ben

Zack: if he's here with us, cause a best matchmaker of all wingman we do Bro.

 **In the morning**

Sheele is walking down to the halls and putting on her glasses then she sees tatsumi leaning on the door with austin and zack.

Sheele: Morning guys.

Tatsumi: morning sheele.

Austin: morning.

Zack: how are you doing?

Sheele: doing alright (turn to tatsumi) it's there something a matter tatsumi?

Tatsumi: I'm fine, I'm supposed to be training with mine today but she hasn't come out of her room yet, spoiled old brat.

Sheele: yeah well mine dose have a habit of sleeping in.

Tatsumi: seriously? This is her job.

Sheele:(opening the door) I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I'll go wake her up now.

Najenda: wait, let tatsumi do it.

Zack:(whisper to austin)I can see where this can go too.

Austin: how come? About najenda can tell mine and tatsumi are made for each other.

Zack: more or less,(laugh) I've seen anime or manga like this before, that a guy either open a door at someone room, bathroom or so, the girl who's changing or stripping get mad or embarrassed thinking the main character guy is a perv and throw stuff, kick, punch or blast them as the guy try to stay alive and try to say it was an accident or he didn't know the girl changing but the girl get no excuses from him.

Austin: oh yeah I seen those too, try to keep tatsumi alive for him and mine too , so they can finally kiss sooner or later.

Zack: I like to see how there moment goes.

Austin: ok.

Tatsumi: what why me?

Najenda: Because your her subordinate for today, waking your super visor is an important for an assassin's job.

Tatsumi:(grown and scoff) okay fine (walk to mine's room)

Sheele: He wasn't aware that we don't have that rules.

Najenda:(chuckle) consider another test.

Austin:(smirk) _nice play najenda, I like that._

Sheele: what?

Tatsumi went to mine's room with zack following him with out him noticing.

Tatsumi:(begin opening the door) hey mine! You're just gonna sleep all day or-

then he see mine in her panties and bra and they just stare at each other until mine screamed, picked up her punpkin and try to blast tatsumi but she made a hole on the wall which make tatsumi a little scared and zack holding his laughter.

Zack: _just like in anime and manga, Haha._

Tatsumi: (anime tears) you're gonna kill me!

Mine: well I missed! You filthy pervert how dare you dogged when you know you deserve to die?!

Tatsumi: oh whatever! If you haven't slept in so late then I wouldn't been ordered to get you.

Mine: (charging up her pumpkin at him) maybe so, but haven't you ever heard of a thing called knocking?!

Suddenly she felt a punch in the head.

Mine:(holding her head) Ow what the?(she turn to see zack) AHH! PERVERT!

Zack:(point his face) does my face look like I'm in to that stuff?

Mine: uh no?

Zack: no I don't think so, and save your energy for killing the enemies, not the newbie you nimrod. (mine aim her pumpkin at zack) if you blast me, I'm gonna give your damn pumpkin a paint job, shove it to your throat, make holes out your body then light you up like a lamp.

Mine: (frighten a little at his wrath) but it was his fault!

Tatsumi: my fault? It was your fualt!

Zack: I don't give a shit who tarted it (turn to tatsumi) tatsumi, you should've knock on the door instead entering in her room, people do that is quite simple.

Mine: hah!

Zack: (turn to her) and mine, maybe you should lock your door so he wouldn't open it and know your changing in private.

Tatsumi: hah!

Zack then fix the two holes on the walls and turn to tatsumi.

Zack: little bro just wait for her to done changing and you two know what to do, as couple. (teleported while laughing)

That made them blush thinking about it and zack teleported to austin, Najenda, sheele, sayo, ieyasu, eddile, and al.

Austin: how'd it go?

Zack: Pretty good for now.

Leone:(came by) hey ~there come of festival going on?

Zack:(smile while laughing) no leone, let's just mine and tatsumi getting to know each other, one way or another.

Austin: yep, hey najenda, I'm going out to get some groceries if that's ok?

Najenda: just be careful.

Austin: I'm an unkillable mummy I'll be fine, just needed some things for dinner. (Smile while eye smile make her blush a little)

Zack: I saw it chief, you like austin do you?

That made najenda blush harder.

 **With austin**

he is on the grocery market looking on the spices, frutes, meats and grains.

Austin: hmm, let's see.

Then he accidentally bump into someone and it was a girl looks very similar to Akame. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame.

Austin: oh sorry about that (give her a hand)

?: that's ok, your not from around here are you?

Austin: nope, just came here to make some dinner for tonight (spotted her bag) you eat sweets?

?: yeah, (hugs her bag) mine.

Austin: (clank chuckle) you remind me of my brother a little bit. He's a meat eater and a sweet tooth but almost like a big brother, my name is austin d ookami. (smile)

?: (smile) my name is kurome nice to meet you austin.

She then suddenly felt something odd about austin, her heart beat loud a little and she look at his eyes that tell it's beautiful can't shake the feeling it hide pain as well and his good looks.

Austin: something wrong kurome?

Kurome: oh no, it's nothing, (pull out a cookie and give it to him) here.

Austin: oh thank you (eats the cookie) Mmm, tasty, and here's mine (pull out his cookie) a baked it myself.

Kurome: thank you (eats the cookie) delicious~.

Austin: I'm glad you like it, but why share your cookie with me?

Kurome: your a gentlemen and interesting person I never met who seem not weak.

Austin: you can sense that huh? Well I needed to be active so I don't slouch off.

Kurome: I see, hope we'll see each other, goodbye Austin. (walk off)

Austin: see ya, (see that he's alone) so she's akame's little sister, guess I better finish my groceries.

 **With zack, eddile and al**

as they walking in the town of their mission about father cornello and the philosopher's stone, as zack had his hood up and wearing a metal mask that is silver and grayish. but the faceplate mask is deactivate as al without his armor, he's wearing a black shirt and dark grayish pants. The 3 member of night raid are eating at the table.

Radio: gods children who lived upon this land, pray in faith and ye shall be saved.

Man: so what are you guys like street performers or something?

As eddile spit out her orange juice in annoyance.

Eddile: Seriously? Do we look like street performers to you?

Man: yeah, that's why I asked.

That make eddille and zack irritated with a small tick mark

Zack:(raised his fist) how about I make your face disappeared, does that seem entertain?

Man:(shake his head) uh no thanks forget what I said.

Eddile: come on guys lets go

as Zack hit his head on the roof cause the radio to broke directly at the ground.

Zack: whoops (look at the broken radio)

Man: hey! Easy I didn't mean anything about it.

Eddille: sorry, accident we'll fix it.

Man:(turn to eddille) how's? That it's smash to hell.

Eddille: watch and learn gramps.

as Al hand's glow to show a magical circle appeared by his hands and the circle went to the broken radio box.

Al: Okay, here it goes.

Then the radio box is all fixed up and it made everyone surprised.

Eddile: there see, hows that?

Man: amazing, it's a miracle you've been toughed by the sun god just like father cornalo.

Eddile: toughed by who now?

Al it's not a miracle it's alchemy.

Man 2: oh so you three are alchemists right? I heard of them.

Zack: I'm not.

Eddile cross her arm and puff her chest while smirking

Eddlie: but you should know about us two, we're both use the same teingu.

Man: The teigu, I heard about that.

Man 2: So you can use alchemist.

Man 3: That's Incredible.

Eddille chuckle of they attention but sadly only to al as zack tap her shoulder.

Zack: uh eddille, I'm thanking they mistake your little brother as one who make great tricks of alchemist.

Al: no it's not me.

man 2: what you mean that little girl there?

Before she can do anything to them as she seems angry , zack her cloak and lift her up.

Zack: easy there girl, what'd I tell you?

Eddille: (blush) sorry.

Zack: (hit man 2's head and show his raging aura) apologies to her for being rude to her or I'm break every bone in your body!

The 2 man rush and bow to eddille.

Man 1 and 2: we're sorry mam!

Zack: hmph people these day sometime don't know how to treat a lady.

Eddile: (kissed zacks check) thanks zack, so what's with this guy on the radio?

Man 1: that's our eader father cornelo.

Man 2: we were lost until he came to town and begin teaching us about the sun god leo.

Man 5: he grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful.

Man 6: he can resurrect the dead, his miracles are prof on what he said are true.

As al, eddile and zack know getting more info and but zack he's have a stern face hidden his mask.

Zack's thoughts: _he think that he can twist peoples minds into believing that crap?_ (squeeze his hand to a fist) _power hungry dicks like them who try to play god, make me sick to my stomach badly._

Eddile: so this guy clam that he can bring the dead back to life? Now that something that we gonna see.

They went to a church and a buld guy wearing black robes and a white cloth on his shoulders standing in front of everyone, then he made a little rose into a crystal rose.

zack roll his eyes of seeing that trick.

Zack's thought: _Diamondhead can make way better crystal shape then him._

Eddile: so that's him huh? What do you think?

Al: theres nothing to fake about it it's alchemy no doubt about it.

Eddile: but somehow he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange, he should only be able to transmute that flower into an object equal mass.

Al: and he change organic mater into inorganic mater, he shouldn't be able to do that, unless.

Zack: Bingo, he has a philosopher stone, on his ring.

Al: good eye zack.

They went into the church to see a woman who she has pale skin, purple eyes and black hair with her pink bangs noticeably darker. and she's wearing a white dress and sandals, She praying to the statue.

Woman: oh merciful god please hear me hear my pair I beg of you, please bring him back.

Eddile: hey so this is the all mighty leto?

Woman: welcome are you interested on letoisem?

Zack:(put down his hoodie and take his mask off) Not exactly

Eddile: nope can't say I am not really the religious type.

Woman: well sorry to hear that, to no god is to no hope, if we in our divine grace and through him all things are possible, if you believe I'm surly he will bless you and make you grow taller.

Zack: (chop her head) that's not very nice, my name is zack orion , these are my friends, eddille and alphonse elric.

Woman: nice to meet you three, my name is Rosé Thomas

Zack: we're here because of a man you and your people worship thinks he's a miracle from god, that give gift and so called hope (eddille sit at bench)

Eddile: what about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?

Rosé: yes.

Eddile: (sighed and pulled out a book and begin to read it) water 35 liters, carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, falsifier 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpeter 100 grams and various trace of other elements.

Rosé: huh?

Eddile: that list represents a complete chemical makeup of the human body for the average adult it's been calculated to the last micro gram but still there is never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life. And your telling me something marten science can't do you can do in a prier?

Rosé: let thy voice to god! In the prayer shall be answered.

Zack:(sigh) it will never be heard, I tried before but it never been heard.

eddile, al and rose turn to zack, which he close his hair cover his eyes to show darkness a little

Rosé: you did?

Zack: I lost so munch in my past, my dad, my little sister, a broken heart, neglecting and abusive that soon I was cage and those monsters make me like them when I escape from death, I ray for hope so munch as I ask myself how long will it happen and when god hear my please. God give me the hope and that hope follow me, I finally have a family and a brother who share the same pain such as I, but even I wanted to know what ever happen to my mom.

Rosé: he can still help you.

Zack: he won't, I want my dad and my little sister to come back, but it never happened.(squeeze) My father was the best man who raised me well and die! I lost my little sister, from those goddamn criminals, I blame myself to wish things are different so I can never bee raised by my step mom and dad who abuse me and my little sister!

Eddile then hugged zack and al put his hand on his shoulder and Rosé is covering her mouth

Al: I'm sorry what happen to you father and sister.

Zack: It's okay Al,(turn to rose) Sometime it is possible or that reason of how some people are alive or bring them back from the dead is sometime beyond science, or something that is so what you believe from father cornello of what he can do nor say that blinded you and this rest of this to prove he's wearing a mask that hide himself. I apologize if may not sound true to you but you don't mind to take us to him?

Rosé: of course, if anyone can help you he can.

 **Meanwhile**

man 7: farther cornello there are visitors here who wish to see you, a child (ahem) I mean a girl wearing a red cloak, a teen and man with black cloak and another man wearing the same red cloak, they only give out there names as the elric brothers and zack.

Farther cornello: I can't be bothered now just send them away. Wait the elrics are you sure that's what they said your positive?

Man 5: yes father that's what they call them no mistake.

Farther cornello: dame this is a problem and that zack person.

Man 5: He's seem not a threat nor teingu father.

Farther cornello: keep an eye on him, eddlie elric, and the fullmetal alchemist has come to call on us.

Man 5: really? that's her the person in the armor?

Farther cornello: dressing the part as it seems.

Man 5: but why would a member of night raid be here? surely they have already found out of our plans, but it's seem this zack person don't know they're night raid.

Farther cornello: it's possible this dog of night raid knows is to sharp for it own goods and we'll what we'll do to this zack.

 **Meanwhile**

as the man 7 lead rose, al, eddile and zack along with 2 guards holding a spear.

Man 7: this way please, farther cornello is a busy man as you can imagine but your in luck he decided to spare a moment for you.

Eddile: yeah thanks and we understand we won't take to much of his time.

Man 7: good then it's agreed. (pulledout his gun slowly) well make this quick.

the door close and locked as man 7 pull out the gun at them and the two guards blocked zack and eddille with their spears leaving only al and rose which surprise her of what's going on.

Rose: brother cray what is this? What do you think your doing?

Cray: rose these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the farther there evil this is gods will.

Rose: brother cray.

Eddile: like you said let's make this quick!

Zack: I agree with her on this!

Eddille toss the guard and break their necks and so do zack, al punch cray in the face as zack walk to him and activate his hidden blade and impale his face as cray and they other guard about to run but zack grab a spear and impale the guard right threw the back, make him drop to the floor dead.

Eddile: wow, he is good.

Farther cornello: what's all the commotion, ah the fullmetal alchemist welcome to the order of our sacred grounds.

Rose: farther cornello!

Farther cornello: I must apologize for my disciples behavior, it would seam they've been misguided.

Eddile: ok let's say I believe you won't the one guiding them, what next?

Farther cornello: have you come learn of the ways of leto?

Eddile: well there are things I'm curious about like how you've been using second rated alchemy to deceive your followers?

Farther cornello: my dear girl I don't know what you mean what your doubting that I see alchemy are the miracle of the sun god leto(his hands spark red and glows red to create a mini statue of the sun god)look again, could a mere alchemy can created nothing in midway?

this amaze rose as zack shake his head

Zack: cut the crap already you old chrome dome, what your using it's from that fancy ring of your, a philosopher's stone I presume(turn to eddille) right eddille?

Eddile: he's right, I didn't get it at first, how can you preform a transmutations and ignoring the lews of equivalent exchange, untiil zack spotted it, I've been looking.

Farther cornello: the ring is just a ring, I am gods humble servant, it is from him alone I drive my power.

Zack: Spare me the load of shit, then throw the ring away, if is just the ring to you and like to see you can do it without it (make father cornello tense) what's wrong? it's just a simple question or I'm right about it, now be a gentlemen and give eddille he ring.

Farther cornello: sorry young man, don't know what your talking about.

Zack: we try to do the easy way to you oldman, but now your testing our patient and being more of a fraud (pound his fist to his left palm and crack his neck) but now the hard way by brute force will solve this problem.

Eddille:(grin) yeah since your trying to sale that same old line huh? it's that the way you wanted to play it we'll come up there and beat some truth out of ya

Farther cornello: my you two are really quite the encourage heathen aren't you? rose dear.

Rose: yes father?

Farther cornello: that gun there beside you, pick it up.

Rose: um, ok. (picks up the gun)

farther cornello: now child I want you to shoot the fullmetal alchemist and that boy there.

All, eddile and zack turn to rose as she is shocked that she is ordered to shoot.

Rose: no I…. father I can't do that.

Farther cornello: I am the sun gods emissary, my word is the word of leto itself, shoot him rose it's gods will. Why hesitate? When you lost your fiance to that tragic accident last year who was it that saved you from the very depths of disrepair? Have you forgotten?

Zack: SHUT THE FUCK UP(make everyone silent) don't you dare try to use her past for your own selfish ways, everyone people may lost something they love but they need to move on for what future or what remain to them. Your no god's servant or any type of crap (turn to rose) rose open your eyes and wake up, look deeply to this man's eyes, he's nothing but a fraud, manipulator and wanted to rule this town, do your love one want you to have that?

Rose: n-no (drop the gun) he wouldn't.

Zack smile then suddenly father conerllo got a pistol and shot zack at the forehead make him fall to the ground, he laugh was short lived then zack got back up and made rose and father conerllo in shocked.

Rose: but your head….

Zack: eh, don't worry about it, (show his bullet hole and it start to close) I can't die.

Father conerllo: impossible! No one can survive that!

Zack: And No lair will survive as well, also is rude to interrupt people(take the bullet out) and no I dont have a teingu nor alchemy nor the stone.

Zack: what am I is none of your busniess, so give us the stone now? I promise you a quick death (turn to rose) I'll explain later to when this is over.

Father conerllo: grr, why you! You will be purge!

He then pull the lever on the wall then a gate opened then a lion with two other animal parts and a big dog with bird wings.

Father conerllo: and I believe my danger chimeras shall be up to the task.

Zack:(yawn) wow, so lame that you can't fight and let your pets so do all of your work.

As another danger beast is a tiger that have spikes and long tooth fangs and have one horns.

Zack: so witch one you two want to take on?

Edillie: I'll take the lion, you'll take the tiger.

Zack: fine by me.

Edillie: so this is sort of thing you do for the philosopher stone? That just twisted.

Zack: and stupid by the way.

Father conerllo: why is that?

Zack: this.(a blue flash around him)

He then change into a plant-like alien with pale green body and gray head with light blue eyes, thorns on his shoulders and arms, has blue on the sides on his head and has the Ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE SWAMPFIRE!**

Father conerllo: yo-your, The Blue shapeshifer.

Al: a danger beast plant huh?

Eddile: nice.

Rose: he's the blue shapeshifter?!

P. swampfire: again not, a, danger beast.

As the tiger charge in as he bite p. Swampfire's arm but no effect as he punch him and then what surprise everyone then p. swampfire's hand burst of blue fire.

Eddillie: he can do that?!

Al: if he can change into that I wonder how austin will do?

P. Swampfire roasted the tiger as it scream and fall down.

P. Swampfire:(dusted his hand) well that thing got burn.

Al equipped his armor and start to fight and eddille turn to the lion.

Eddille: looks like I need a weapon.(clap her hands as the magic circle appeared and put her hands to the ground that glows blue and spark)

She made the staff and get ready to fight.

Father conerllo: no transmutation circle?! So your imperial arms that isn't just for show your truly are gifted! However.

As she was gonna use it but the lion cut the staff and her left leg from her pants.

Father conerllo: your little spear is no mach for chimiras claws will tear through iron!

Eddile: hmm, you shredded my pants (see's chimiras claws fall apart then she kicked it) I guess those claws don't do so good agents steel.

Father conerllo: bite her you stupid beast!

It charge at eddile and bite her right arm and struggling.

Eddile: you like that kitty cat? Go on give it a good (kick the chimira) taste!

She knocked it out but she revealed her metal arm and P. Swampfire turn back to normal but show zack as lewamus prime.

Rose:(eyes wide and cover her mouth) lewamus…prime.

Father conerllo: (eyes widen) lewamus prime?! The grim reaper?!

Lewamus Prime: you believe your god's helper servant bt I'm death's warden, Your crime show to prove that your next on the list, so there is no escape.

Father conerllo: (change his staff into a minigun) I refuse you to ripe me out of my power! I now know that you can't die but let see how well you can do agents this?!

He fire rapidly at him which lewamus is not moving or dodging the bullets, but to show no effect at him as the bullet is broken to pieces and not a single scratch or dent on him as lewamus just dusted himself and look at father conerllo with a stoic look.

Lewamus prime: is that all?

Father conerllo:(eyes wide and gawked) this...this can't be!

Lewamus prime: can't be it is.

Father conerllo growl of frustrated and fear slowly coming to him as he turn to eddille and al which he recognize.

Father conerllo: a metal arm, a brother in armor, I see is all coming clear now.(grin) you did didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist now's it's strictly forbidden!

Eddille: why'd don't you come down here and try me? I'll show real quick who's novice is!

Father conerllo: Rose! this is the price of there sins, these fools attemption human transmutation , the greatest taboo in any alchemist. In their arrogant they try to bring someone dead back to life(chuckle) So this is the great fullmetal alchemist eddille elric, not even half a huma-

Suddenly lewamus prime a knife cut father conerllo's cheek give him a nasty cut and stab in the wall

Father conerllo: AAAHHHHH!(Held his left cheek)

Lewamus prime: say one more word, oh anything your an early corps, just hand over the stone and I promises your death will be quick and painless.

Father conerllo: how dare you-

Lewamus prime: no, how dare you to judge someone because of their action, I maybe don't know more about their past yet. But I do know I couldn't care less if eddille is, half or no half as I like her just the way she is and you sir are no man nor human, just a cowardly monster who seek to rule and have a power like a god but nothin like a devil.

Eddille: Zack is right! Your just a phony who can't do anything without the philosopher's stone

Al: father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you gets hurt.

Father conerllo: don't be absurd, why so you use it for yourself? Please if you fools are really so eager to play god then perhaps I should to send you to meet him instead!

Then he fired at the group making a dust cloud.

Eddile: (she made a rock shield) nah me and god don't get along too well even I went he'll probably send me right back here.

Lewamus prime: and god will be terrified when I'm though with him, if god be pissed of what you do is wrong, let's move eddille!

Eddile: got it! This way!

Al picked rose up and eddile made a door and prime slap his wrist and change into a creature with entire body is pitch black but darkish gray around it and a little bulky with muscular. You could easily see the bones beneath the skin as exoskeleton and minus of the organism, while the claws were s head curved backwards of a smooth cowls covering it skull like a head plate. He has no eyes and the thing's teeth were extremely possesses more exposed sharpfanged teeth along its mouth and spikes on his cheeks. Have a dorsal spine with spikes and 4 long and small spike, 2 long spike at top and 2 small spike at bottom and a long segmented tail with barbed tip long blade and it wear the ultramatrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the blue sashes around it

?: **RAVAGE!** (charge to the guards and kill them all) that takes care of that.

As eddille, rose and all see all the dead bodies of the guard cut to many pieces like a butcher, blood spill everywhere and some written"Beware of the reaper" and "Death awaits you ".

Al: why did you do that?

Lewamus prime: (change back) leaving out a calling card, just in case to remind some other assholes to never pissed me off or soon their fate is sealed.

Then they run away and duplicated which made eddile, al and rose surprise.

Al: how many abilities can you do?

Lewamus prime: a lot as you can ever imagine (turn lewamus prime 2) make sure their safe

lewamus prime 2: got it bro.

as lewamus prime 2, al and rose ran off somewhere safe, as lewamus prime and eddille felt they got an idea.

Lewamus prime:(turn with a hidden smirk) You thinking what I'm thinking?

Eddile: oh yeah.

 **With al**

Al: what do you think of conerllo now rose? (took a bell off) he just open fire, he didn't care that your in the way.

Rose: but, that's because…what he said back there is true isn't it?

Al: we're not evil and nor is night raid. All we wanted is to see our mom smile again, but our transmutation from the people who told us but it failed what we made wasn't even human, we learn our mistake the hard way, people don't come back from the dead, never.

Lewamus prime: It's okay Al, cause I feel the same way as I use to fall in love with a girl and that was a mistake I made of who I thought that she be the one to stop my lonesome, I'm make sure to learn that. But remember this al, you and your older sister's mom will always be there and I'm sure she'll forgive you because you wish you wanted a mother their for you, like my mom which she's not dead but don't know where she which means you both are not alone as Austin, night raid an us are your family.

Rose: that's not true, I mean.

Al: alchemy is based by the law of equivalent exchange, the price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous, it cause my sister left leg, and she save me when I almost gone, they other people we don't know kidnapped us and making a project about the philosopher's stone's power as the ultimate teingu along with the imperial arms. We survive was test subject but manage to escape and have teingu about alchemist, they consider that a failed project. We was found by member of the revolutionary army. Now I just want to protect my big sister from this hell and with night raid's help we can live in a world without corruption, it won't be easy we might get killed along the way this is a path we chose, all we can do is to keep moving forward.

Rose: but Father conerllo said, he said that he can do it he promised me just because you and your sister fail that doesn't mean, it doesn't mean he will….

Lewamus prime: I know you miss him but like I said, you'll always remember him in your heart and someday out their your not alone and god will give you hope, you'll just have to wait for the right carful and look deep within the person inside and out before you trust or respect them, that's all you need to do before you continue of what future waits for your goal.(turn to al) and al I promise to help you and your sister's goal for the villages no matter what and this time I made promise that no friends ,family or innocent beings will die in my watch.

Al: thanks zack.

Rose then hugged lewamus.

Rose: thank you so munch! it means a lot.

 **With zack prime and eddile**

Conerllo is running to find Lewamus prime, al or eddile, he ran past his office but ran back to see lewamus sitting on his chair and eddile sitting next to him on the desk.

Father conerllo: there you are you two brats!

Eddile: look can we just cut the crap and talk here? All I want is straight answers about the stone, tell me what I need to know and we'll be on our way.

Lewamus prime: or I could bring draco knight involved.

Father conerllo: (growl at them but look both ways and closed the door) ask your questions.

Eddiel: you can anything with the philosopher stone right? So why you wast all that power preforming phoney miracles?

Father conerllo: because with each miracle I can attract more believers to the order, believers who will lay down there lives for my sake, I'm slowly building up an army for the empire, a legion of holy warriors unafraid to die.

Lewamus prime: then tell me again, what is the true color of the empire and do you think is possible to stop night raid by trying to manipulate them thinking their the bad guy? And with your fake stone and along what will you do with your so called army?

Father conerllo: simple in a few more years I'll unleash this spineless hoard to take out the revolutionary army then I'll betray the empire and make my army to take the empire down, because The Empire has a very diverse culture due to its large size. Its citizens range from nomadic clans to small village communities to world-wizened city dwellers. However, due to the corrupt government there have been multiple uprisings and great civil unrest. The villages and towns suffer from heavy taxation and many have been unable to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the empire. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. The arrest, torture, and public execution of the Prime Minister's political enemies is also not uncommon, which leads to a general atmosphere of fear. Slavery is common in the Empire but slaves are able to become free through currently unknown means. Slaves have a mark branded on them to show that they are slaves. Due to the high tax rates imposed on the villages of the empire there have been many parents that have sold their children into slavery for money or a better life. And I'll use the philosopher stone to tare this country apart, who knows maybe I'll carve out a slice for you two.

He then start laughing then they started laughing.

Father conerllo: hey what are you two laughing about?

Eddile: (grin) I knew it your are a novice arn't you? (show the switch and it's on)

Lewamus prime: now this whole town knows their so called god's servant is a phony and the empire too.

Father conerllo slowly look down to see a microphone and slowly look up ad his jaw dropped.

 **Meanwhile outside**

Al is holding up a huge radio mice which he made out of the bell and rose is crying and hugging lewamus prime.

Al: there were never any miracles rose, he laid to you, he laid to everyone.

Lewamus prime: I'm sorry, but everything will be okay, remember my words to help you choose(she smile and wipe her tears)

Rose: okay.

As everyone one hard what father conerllo's said is true is complete shocked.

 **back with eddille and lewamus prime**

Father conerllo: why you! How long? How long has that been on?!

Eddile: from the start, your believers heard every word.

Lewamus prime: BTW to give you and eddille the bad news that the stone I senses and looked into is an incomplete fake, even it's almost out of limit to turn to dust.

Eddile:(is surprise and then look down) oh.

Lewamus prime: I'm sorry about that.

Father conerllo: your bluffing it does not! You two will pay for that!

He was about to make something from his staff but lewamus prime slice it in half with his claws.

Lewamus prime: It's over Conerllo, just die for us and you'll be rested for good.

Father conerllo: I AM WITH OUT RIVAL!

Then he place his hand on the cut up bazooka and it started to glow and then it merge to his arm.

Eddile: it's a rebound.

Father conerllo: no I won't be discredit like this! Now children behold! The strong emissary of the sun god leto!

He then started to grow large.

Lewamus prime: more like the fatso gods, eddille, I would like to handle him myself. Cause his fate is already sealed and don't want an ugly man to harm a pretty lady.

Eddile: (blush hard) o-ok.

Eddile left the room and lewamus prime got rammed by the large conerllo and they are in the church hall as eddille follow them and watch the fight.

Lewamus prime get up and show seem unharmed and dusted himself.

Lewamus prime: wow, your punches are lighter then a small twigs, so munch for the strong emissary of the sun god leto.

Father conerllo: my word is the divine word of god himself, (punched lewamus prime but he is holding it with his hand) and my fist is the all mighty fist of judgment!

Lewamus prime then slowly pull out a double barrel long pistol and aim it at his face.

Lewamus prime: divine this.

Then he shoots black acid mixed with flames and it hit his face and then he start screaming then fall down holding his damage face. Lewamus prime walk to him and crouch down to put his finger to his forehead to read his mind and every memories, eddile was amazed to see he can defeat conerllo so easily, lewamus prime twirl his gun and put it back to his pocket dimension.

Father conerllo: wha-what the hell are you?

Lewamus prime: I told you before, I'm death's warden.

Then he crushed his skull with his foot that his face now bleeding as conerllo felt like his last breath and his heart his pain like it's about to burst or burn in lava as he see his body slowly melting and dissolving which he cough out blood mixed with purple that he screaming but felt coughing.

Lewamus prime change back to zack.

Zack: This will be your slow and painful death, as god bless no gift to corrupt power of sslavery.

As before conerllo see everything go black and died, he is spooked to see a grim reaper image behind zack as there eyes glows red.

Conerllo: _the grim…. Reaper, now I…. am done for._

His eyes is now empty as zack use his hand to close it.

Zack:(made a red coat for eddillie) come on eddillie, our work here is done

Eddile smiled and nodded then kissed his cheek again while wearing her red coat and walked out of the church, then they spotted al and rose.

Al: is the target killed?

Zack: yeah and the philosopher stone was a dud.

Al: (looked down) oh.

Zack: but I got good news you two, since somebody who give the stone to him a fake one and a false promises of ruling Amestris with the Church of Leto. The false prophet that only someone been using him in order to cause trouble, so which means the real philosopher's stone is somewhere that this person have (give a grin) and I promise you that we'll find it and help you two for what your goal for.

They smiled and al and zack fist bump.

Al: thanks again zack, and who knows? Maybe we can call each other brothers.

Zack:(smile) are you already are? (turn rose) I hope we'll meet again someday.

Rose: (smile) yeah, I'll tell everyone about the empire and night raid so we can fight agents the corruption. (kissed zacks check) thank you again, lewamus prime. (walks away while made eddile mad)

Zack: why is always the check these days?(shrugged) anyway let's see how they other doing

Eddille and Al nodded and walked with him as eddile hugged his arm.

Later at night

Back at the broken church with the complete dead body of father conerllo like a corpse. Two people walked in, one is a chubby bald man wearing a crimson onesie and a beautiful voluptuous of an hourglass woman with long wavy flowing black hair , red lipstick and mauve eyes and wearing arm gloves and a dress. She have a symbol on her chest that is seems mystical symbol representing a dragon devouring its own tail along a triangle.

Woman: oh my, this is quite the sight.

Chubby man: (shiver) scary.

As then the chubby man sniff the dead body as make him flinch a bit then step back.

Woman: something wrong gluttony?

Gluttony: the… the… the grim reaper, lust...I...I can't smell him...but I think he killed him.

Lust: well, let me see what we are facing.

She and gluttony walk to the hallway of many dead bodies blood spill everywhere and some written "Beware of the reaper" and "Death awaits you ", which she read and smile.

Lust: Hmm~ this one caught my interest.

Vilgax: don't try to point another target yet lust.

Albedo: also you know this human is a waste and why giving him a fake stone since he'll failed on this?

Lucy and gluttony turn to see vilgax and albedo with vilgax crouching in the hallway.

Lust: to have the army that he promised us, but now we have to start from scratch.(turn to vilgax) you said you'll bring our father back in one piece correct?

Vilgax: yes, but we need time to make it happen.

Albedo: by lead us to your creator's base, we have plans along with other alliance if we need to take down orion and ookami for good.

Vilgax: but right now this human I heard from albedo's new of his betrayal.

Lust: I see, in anycase we'll start our next moves.

 **Meanwhile**

at night, night raid is charging at the chines mansino while mine and tatsumi are far off, austin and zack are watching them

Austin: (turn to zack) so how the mission goes Z?

Zack: the churcho is gonzo, and the phony is dead.

Austin: knowing you it's a good reason, and did you left your calling card again?

Zack: yep.

Austin: your really making yourself a name here.

Zack: a reminnder to any douchbag, also I got other sweet info of they oldman, some are good and bad.

Austin: whats the good news?

Zack: I'll tell you all along with the cheif when this is done.

Austin: alright(look at tatsumi and mine's fight) oh these two are in a hard fight.

Zack: I know

 **With tatsumi and mines fight**

They are facing againts a man with a braid blonde hair wearing a black jumpsuit with shoulder pads and a white cloth on the middle. He is now facing mine and tatsumi rolled to the ground.

Mine: tatsumi! Who are you?

?: I must say, I've outdone myself.

Mine: your a fighter from the temple.

?: I am, assistant instructor to be exact, course that was ten years ago now.

Mine: and look at you now protecting a nobody, on my how far the mighty have fallen! (start shooting at him)

?: (dogging the bullets) let's just say I like to stir up some trouble!

As mine try to shoot him but he kept dogging and jump up at her..

?: better say your prayers little girl! Your going straight to the minister!

Mine: that's not gonna happen!

As tatsumi came behind him and raised his sword but the blond man caught it with his hands , tastumi then hold the man's tosro.

Tatsumi: hurry mine! Shoot him!

Mine: tatsumi…. (fake tears holding a tissue) I can't believe you sacrifice yourself.

Tatusumi: I'm still alive here! You said your a genies sniper didn't you? You can do it.

Mine was surprised to hear what he said, she then smiled and shadowed her eyes.

Mine: scent's when did you give me orders? But I as mite give you best shoot though.

?: ah crap!

He continue to punch free as mine charging her pumpkin and then shoot at the fist man leaving a big hole on his chest and tatsumi dogged it just in time.

?: you, you bastards are going to pay dearly for assassinating a member of the member of the minister own family.

Zack: good, let him come.

Austin: so he can face real hell.

After he heard those words he cough out blood and died, Tatsumi panting as mine look down at him

Mine: hey you, looks like you got guts after all(look away) I suppose I commide of your bravey-Ah ! (tatsumi flick her forehead) ow!

Tatsumi: you don't have to cut it that close (point to his head which it's steaming) look what that punpkin this do to my freaking hair!

Mine: ugh! what's with you?! A genies was about to give you a complement!

Then they started to argue again.

Austin: (clank laugh) they really are meant for each other, oh and an out the good and bad news, I got some update news.

Zack: what is it aust?

Austin: remember you told me about akame had a sister and her origin?

Zack: yeah.

Austin: I ran into her while I was getting the groceries today and she said that I am strong just by looking at me.

Zack: well I guess the bad new that she think your new push over and perhaps dont know what can you do

Austin: true

Zack: did you practice of your mind blocked and mind reading lately?

Austin: yeah why?

Zack: well an ant told me zanku is on the move to get the night raid.

Austin: then I'll came prepapre and I got some info about her and her teingu and even why she joining the empire and a team.

Zack: fired away bro.

Austin: well, she want to join the empire so she could find akame and kill her do her body will be a doll for her to control, and if I miss my guess she is going to get me next. Her teingu is named yatsufusa, is a blade-type Teigu that is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. The user could also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets were known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage.

Zack: I see.

Austin: too bad for her, cause neither of us even in death or since we're undead, have strong immune to resist the control.

Zack: yep, anything else?

Austin: Kurome is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when it comes to killing her enemies. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. This has a lingering effect of her upbringing, as she almost did suffer this fate, were it not for the drug therapy she later underwent. She displays an unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls as shown with Run. When he was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and since her collection. She also seemed to play with the corpses of those she has killed, as well as keeping powerful ones to use in her permanent collection which is limited to eight.

Zack: wow...And also her own origin as what she do and reason to join the empire

Austin: yeah, After the sisters survived by working together, they were drafted into different assassination divisions because of their superiors reluctance to keep sisters in one group. After joining her division, Kurome was subjected to cruel treatment as well as forced to ingest experimental drugs, making her body more powerful. Dr. Stylish developed a poison that mimicked the effects of the disease Rubeola and made a deal with Kurome's superior to exchange for 10 male prisoners. Stylish's poison would be used on Kurome's groups first official mission. The Targeted city was poisoned with this fake Rubeola, forcing the Revolutionary spies to flee. Kurome's group was tasked to intercept these spies as they left the city. The group waited for their targets to arrive and finally spotted them, taking their doping pills to enhance their strength as they began their attack. The group initially had the advantage against the spies, but soon the tides began to turn, when Remus was wounded grievously and Wu Ming killed by manner of bisection. Heavily wounded and distraught by the death of their comrade, the group returned to base, where they were treated cruelly and locked up. The groups leader withheld their medication and told them to reflect on their failures in punishment. The leader then heads to the infirmary and inquires about the status of "number 32", a female doctor informs him that Remus is wounded so badly she will never be able to be an assassin again, he then enters the room where Remus attempts to apologize for her failure, but the leader injects her with a vial, euthanizing her. So as now in the present we in, while her sister eventually became aware of the Empire's evil nature and left it to join Night Raid, Kurome did not have this option due to her constant need to rely on medicinal drugs, which only the Empire could supply her. Eventually, after having participated in a slaughter with several Empire soldiers, she was given an order to join esdeath the general of the empire's army as she making her own team.

Zack: hmm, guess we got ourself into a war, but we can make them ourside.

Austin: yeah, I'll have a talk with kurome if I ran into her again, who are you going to talk to?

Zack: If I see and meet someone who's not munch of an evil villain and like kurome , but I'll guess on esdeath

Austin: you sure?

Zack: I'll find a way to crack things inside and out, also don't forget to cure kurome of the drug thing, because that part it's extremely fucked up to anyone or anybody.

Austin: don't worry, when it comes to the mind, (puts on a greed top hat) it will be a fractures day.

Zack: (chuckle while smiling) I couldn't agree more.

Then they look down to see bulat, lubbock, sheele, leone, akame, sayo, eddille, al and Ieyasu.

Leone: I guess there is no need rush all the way up here was there?

Sayo: they seem to go well.

Zack: you can say that again kitty~(put his hand to leone and akame's shoulder)

Austin: surprise~(put his hand to sheele and sayo's shoulder)

This spooked sayo but sheele accidently cut his arm, leone got spocked and akame rase her blade but stopped to see zack.

Akame: oh you scared me zack.

Sheele: oh I am so sorry austin.

Austin: don't worry about it, happens to me all the time (grab his arm and picks it up) you know that when ever someone cut my head or any of my body limes they have something surprising happens, but (put his arm back with his shoulder) that will be for another time. Let's get back to base, me and zack got some news.

They all nodded and sheele hugged his arm with sayo with leone and akame hugging zacks arms with eddile hugs his back.

 **Meanwhile**

A man with blonde hair wearing a white cloak and a police clothing and wearing an eye headband is looking at a new poster and its have a picture of austins armor and he is smiling.

?: so fellow imperial arm users and this draco knight are killers, how utterly delightful I must get my hands on them.

Guard: hey you over there! What are you doing back here? Don't move!

Then the blonde man dash past them and decapitate them.

?: I think the empirical capital is going to be the perfect place to call home, it's so crowded there's a new victim around every corner. (giggle madly) how delightful.

 **Timeskip**

the moon is still shinning bloody red and the man who killed a guy at the ground bleeding while he grab the woman from the neck as she shredding to tears.

Woman: please, don't kill me.

?: no can to sweaty, this is what you two love birds get for being out this late, did your parents every teach you the dangerous men roam the streets at night hmm?

Woman: please let me go, I'll do anything you want.

?: is that so? Well I'm a bit of a talker will you have a little chat with me?

Woman: yes I will talk.

?: great, then tell me how dose it feel to be without a body? What's wrong? Feeling turned?

Then the womans body flop to the ground while her head is still on the mans hand.

?: simply delightful, the perfect end to the perfect ten!

But not him knowing the girl is saved from two black and white blobes but one has orange lines, mummy cape and orange eyes and claws on hands and feet, it even has orang plates on his shoulders and arms, and the other has skinny figure with a red eye and a green one.

Orange blob: **rescue complete. Next task, revive.**

Black blob: already on it circuit.

As he put his hand to the guy then his hand begin to glow green as the cut mark fully healed and show he's unconscious but breathing.

Circuit: **reviving complete. Nice work black ghost.**

Black ghost: thank you, (carry the man)let's take them somewhere safe.

circuit: **affirmative.** (carry the woman)

They took them and vanished but they know two rabbits who was watching now following them somewhere.

 **Back at the night raid hideout**

the group is in the hall with najenda sitting on her chair.

Najenda: ok austin and zack, what is it you two want to talk about?

Zack: well let me go first chief, you see me, eddile and al discover father conerllo is a fraud, a horrible man and a lair as the stone he have is a complete fake.

Najenda: I see, go on.

Austin: we have some good news and some bad news, the good news is from zack that the one who give to father conerllo is name lust who me and bro doubt she's human along with another name gluttony, so she must be the enemies but more detail will come soon. And the bad news is that our villains are here but for what? Since zack is working on it more, (turn to akame) And also akame, I ran into your little sister kurome.

Akame: (eyes widen a little)you did?

Austin: yeah, but don't worry, I promise that I will reunite you two as family again scouts honer. (saluted)

Zack: count me in too, I'm not gonna let a sibling joining the wrong side and being manipulated for such corrupted way of the empire , I'll never break a promise and wont rest until you too are back as sisters and love each other( give a thumbs up)

As akame hugged zack which make leone frown a little and eddille growling.

Akame: thank you zack. Thank you austin.

Austin: no problem, now if you all excuse me I got some projects to do, rose will you assist me please?

Rose: anything master~.

Rose walked in the room and she is wearing a maid outfit.

Austin: before anyone asked, it was her idea, not mine.

Then they left the meeting as sayo, Najenda and sheele started to see she only trying to impress him make them jealous while lubbock and ieyasu crying in anime tears.

Lubbock and ieyasu: lucky dog(muttered)

Tatsumi: (turn to zack) what project austin work zack?

Zack: that's the thing. He loves surprising everyone even me, he never tells anything but he left out hints to keep you guessing, he told me that he calls it "the rider transfer unit"

Akame: the rider transfer suit?

Zack: he'll explain later, anyway tatsumi and ieyasu, wanna start training?

Ieyasu: I'm in.

Tatsumi: (smile) sure, on what?

Zack: (pull out a large sword) sword practice.

 **at the training section**

zack with is shirt off practicing his aim with his swords, knife and even doing it blind folded while tatumi is swinging a large sword and repeating it, ieyasu is spinning his staff all around his body. At the bush leone and eddille is watching zack's training, leone is drooling and making a goofy face staring on zacks rock hard abs and eddile is blushing and drooling while looking at the same thing.

Leone:(cat smile) oh man, zack is one hot stud~,I cant wait to feel his muscles

Eddile:(turn to leone) well get in line, I'm feeling those muscles.

Leone:(turn back to eddille) oh no your not

Eddille:(grin) heh, yes I am bitch cat, I already call dibs.

Leone: oh no you didn't it, I call dibs small chest (make eddille get an angry tick mark)

eddile: (butt heads with her) call my chest small again and I'm going to parse your guts out!

Leone:(butt heads back to her) I like to see you try!

suddenly a knife flow in hit the tree between eddille and leone make them jump back in surprise and cover their mouth, it was from zack throwing his knife at them as he walk there while remove the blind fold, and retrieve it and looking left to right of who was that and shrugged his shoulder and go back to training.

They sigh in relief of didn't get stab but zack turn his head to them.

Zack: I know you two was there and how about you two not killing yourselves?

Tatsumi:(eyes wide) woah! how did you know with out looking?

Zack: me and austin trained our mine, body, spirit, will, sent and hearing.

Ieyasu: man, you two are like super assassins, can't die, super straight, unworldly powers and two of the best teingu in the plaint.

Zack: not to mention I already build a spy network, to keep a look out in day and night of every enemies plans means every birds, insects, rats, arachnids and etc as they're my eyes and ears are everywhere in this world.

Tatsumi, and ieyasu's jews dropped and buggy eyed at him.

Tatsumi: you guys are unstoppable.

Zack: no we are still human, even though we can't die, its a curse for us being immortal but sometime a gift as Austin you know as a half mummy.

leyasu: but what about you?

Zack: I'll explain when everyone in the meeting.

They nodded as they go back to training when akame walked up and see zacks abs she blushed hard.

Zack: (look at akame while smiling) oh hey akame, need help making breakfast?

Akame:(she shake the blush off) um, yes, yes I do and tatsumi coming as well.

 **Timeskip a little**

zack and tatsumi are now in the kitchen and akame is cutting up potatoes .

Tatsumi: what are we making?

Akame: it's crokets and rice.

Tatsumi: _crokets and rice for breakfast? She really is a psychopath._

Zack frown and punch tatsumi's head.

Tatsumi: sorry.

After they made breakfast leone, eddile, al, tatsumi, sayo, ieyasu, austin and zack are eating.

Leone: whew that hit the spot.

Zack: you said it kitty.

Tatsumi: oh god, my poor stomach. Hold on, are mine and sheele are still in bed?

Akame: yeah, they always sleep in late.

as akame about to eat their breakfast, zack karate chop her head as she held her head.

Zack: akame, they wont do they're job without an empty stomach so bad girl.

Akame: sorry zack.

Zack:(smile) don't worry, I got something that make our belly extra good here.

Zack then give akame 2 treats of pork shop and rice along with gravy and corn, akame eats them very fast and slowly put her bowl down while wipe her mouth with a napkin, as is surprise eddile, al, tatsumi, sayo, ieyasu and Austin.

Akame: (hugs zack) marry me.

Zack:(eyes wide) wait what?

Akame: I said marry me, marry me now.

Austin: (clank chuckle) looks like we need to improve our cooking again. (zack glared him to shut up)

Tatsumi: I just witness the speed of true assassin, no doubt.

Leone:(glared) AAHH! akame! Let go of him mow!

Akame:(blanky) no, mine.

Eddile:(her automail hand turn into a blade) like hell! He's mine!

Austin: I'll leave you four alone, oh and by the way zack, they came back from who knows where.

Sheele:(come by) hey Austin.

Austin: oh sheele, good morning, is there something you want?

Sheele: not really(sit down and eat her breakfast look at zack, akame, leoen and eddile) did I miss something?

Austin: oh nothing munch, it's the usual.

 **With najenda**

she is in the forest with a dying man laying on a rock.

Najenda: you did well, what about the others?

Dying man: I think I'm the only one who make it this far.

Najenda: I see.

Dying man: (handing her an envelope) this is a list of everyone in power who swears to help us when we rally.

Najenda: it's in my hands now, you can rest easy.

Dying man: please, help the revolution.

With his last breath, he died and najenda stands up.

Najenda: right, I promise.

 **Meanwhile at night time at the night raid hide out**

Najenda: your next target is the serial killer everyone's been talking about, he appears at night and he decapitates people seemingly at random, right now the number of victim is unknown.

Tatsumi: I'm pretty sure 1/3 of the people he killed are guards must be strong.

Lubbock: no doubt about it definitely headhunter zanku work.

Tatsumi: huh? Who's zanku?

Zack: he's a former executioner who decapitates heads then he went insain and gone killer

Mine: how did you know that.

Zack: let's just say a little bird told me, but watch out as his teingu that he stole is a Spectator, a headpiece that allowed him many mental abilities, including hearing the thoughts of others, and accurately predicting their next move. He uses a pair of hand blades that look like Katars to cut his opponents ruthlessly.

Austin: This Teigu has been confirmed to have five different abilities related with sight.  
Insight can be used to read an opponent's mind and to use this to predict their next move, greatly increasing the user's battle ability but only someone with superior speed can do defeat the user.  
Farsight to see things clearly no matter the conditions even to search for things and seems to allow the user to have long-ranged vision.

Zack: Clearsight also seems to have the ability to look through solid objects, as for example ,It is often used to look through clothing and see if there are any hidden ecognition can seeing the smallest muscle movements, the user can see what a person will do next. And finally Illusion Sight, It casts an illusion that brings the target to their most precious person and shows them before their eyes.

Austin: najenda, I will like to participated to assassinate zenku.

Najenda: I can't let you get yourself killed, even though your unkillable.

Austin: oh really? Me and zack can blocked mind readers, immune to illusions, be unpredictable even with our alien forms and I promise you I'll be okay as akame will assist me.

Sheele: um, I could come with you.

Austin: sorry sheele, but when I set my target and akame's speed can help, I go all mummified up on there ass.

Tatsumi: I was wondering austin, how did you and zack got to be half since you both said you was human.

Mine: I was wonder that myself.

Leone: me too.

Al: me three.

Najenda: curious as how you two able of being half human.

Eddille: especially you zack said you use to have a little sister when we was at our mission.

Austin: because of, this.

Austin then start to get wrapped up in mummy raps and black goo with orange lines start to open up and his shirt change to black ad white and orange plats grow from his shoulders, elbows and knees, his forelegs turn black and orange and mummy wraps made a cape, a headband, pants and arm wraps.

Sheele cover her mouth in shock, lubbock is surprise to see that he is a half mummy, sayo just want to hug him, mine was shocked, bulat, tatsumi and ieyasu was surprised to see that he can do that, akame was surprised a little and wondering about zacks form, leone and eddile was thinking the same thing what akame was thinking.

Al: so, this is what you meant, go mummified, what happen to you?

Austin: this is one of my forms, this is my base sealed form. I'll tell you about my past, tatsumi remember when I said only you three are rookys? (they nodded) well when I was little, I have witnessed murder back in my world and I killed someone.

Al: who?

Austin: a bastard of a father.

Sayo:(eyes wide) your father? (He nodded)What did do?

Austin: he killed his wife and his brother out of anger, he was going to kill me but, he was burned to a crisp, burned alive, then I was about to go back to the orphanage until I was kidnapped by vilgax and was experimented on, they was going to make me a weapon but, They made me a monster as the rest is a little fuzzy but zack and ben saved me from despair and from my rampage.

Sayo then hugs austin on the chest and sheele walked up to him and hugged his arm.

Zack: As for me. I have a mom and dad even a little sister name yuna, then when I was growing up I ask my mom when she'll be back as he said very soon. I was bullied at school and neglected sometime , even worst I was heartbroken of my first girlfriend. After 3 weeks, Vilgax and his allies came by and killed my dad then I told yuna to run and don't look back.

Akame: did she made it out?

Zack: yes, but not me.

Leone: what happen next?

Zack: before austin was the victim I was the first, I was torture and experimented for 2 years.

Tatsumi: 2 years?!

Zack: yes and I escape as it wasn't easy but I was save by ben , the plumbers took me to safety and dropped me at the orphanage that where I met my little sister. I was happy she was there and we was adopted by are parents. They was abusive but I wouldn't let them do horrible to yuna and...(he close his eyes as he snarl showing his sharp teeth that he's gritting)

Then his skin start to change a little but calm down.

Zack: we take a walk to have a good moment as sibling but a group of 8 thugs who's threaten for our money, I told yuna to run and hide to not look back. As I was fighting them until the other thug bring his gun out behind me as yuna run and took the shot as I was horrified, It make me transform into my other form. I couldn't care as I rush to the hospital to find a do tor but they was to scared and think that I killed her, I couldn't do anything as I thought to have a normal life, but she died as she don't care what I truly look like and she died. I first killed my abusive step parents and the thugs as the people fear me and police and other swat team try to hunt me down, I was all alone for 2 month. I'm among the living so I cannot died or neither I'm dead or undead, I suffer to long.

He then came out of the shadow and his appearance is different, his black hair become white hair spiked down as it's like white as snow and wore a gray shirt that had an open hole that showed his skin is pale blue like his whole body was frozen with cracks lines, like ghostfreak's, have even pointy ears, His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. His rib cages a bit showing expose on his upper body. He also had ripped blue pants and a black jacket over his shirt that had stubs on the arm sleeves and green flame decals at the cuffs. He also had on metal gloves. He had pale green eyes, black shadows around his eyes and a mark slight across his eye. Leone hugged tightly, lubbock shaking a lot of fear, eddile and akame did the same, najenda was shaking a little, tatsumi and ieyasu are hugging in fear, bulat was shocked, mine's jaw dropped in shock, sayo and sheele are to busy hugging austin.

Zack: You'd best start believing in ghost stories, night raid, for you see tonight, your in one.

Al: you two are like us.

Zack: after I was alone and rampage ben came again along the plumbers , he stop me and give me a home to explain with , since you know austin's past but I was replaced by vilgax and they other's experimented. I use to want revenge and kill vilgax for taking my father and my life but you know ben and austin talk and calm me down and my dad said to me once " To choose what kind of man you wanted to be" I choose to spare vilgax and walk away to be better.

Eddile: (feel zack's chest and his heart is not pumping) guys, he's heart hot beating, it's not beating

Mine:(eyes wide in fear) what?!

Lubbock: he is an actual undead?!

Zack:(sigh) like Austin said,(look down) it's a curse to me, I'm both beyond life and death or undead.

Leone, akame and eddile continue hugging zack, not letting go.

Akame: I don't care who you are, just merry me.

Leone: your not alone anymore zacky.

Eddille: yeah, like al said your like us, we will never let you go.

Zack:(smile and tear a little) thanks you three , it means a lot to me(turn to akame) also I'll hold on the marry thing.

Akame pouted a little.

Sheele: I'm sorry for you suffering from that hell.

Sayo: don't worry we will make sure your not alone anymore.

Najenda: Then we'll thank ben for his noble deeds to of raising you two and True as us we're like family and your part of the family Austin and you too zack.

Austin:(smile and hugged sheele and sayo) thank you, all of you very munch.

As Austin and zack turn back to normal

Austin: anyway back to business, zack said zanku was expecting either me ,him or akame as he'll be waiting for us to move on the city.

Tatsumi: that's enough to drive anyone crazy.

Mine: uh-huh and eventually killing prisoners wasn't enough anymore, so he took it from the street.

Bulet: zankou disappeared shortly after a subjection was organized to catch him, I never though it would turn up in this ciry.

Austin: I'll make sure that he will face his death.

Tatsumi: then what we waiting for?! Let's take this bastard out!

Zack: woah there tiger zankou is also equipped with an imperial arms or teingu that he stole from the warden a few years ago.

Bulet: we better travel in teams of two, in case it's a rough ride.

Tatsumi: ah geez why dose he have to say it like that?

Zack:(karate chop bulat's head) bulat what did I say?

Bulat: sorry, just a habit.

Tatsumi: so uh what is an imperial arms anyway?

Akame: (pull out her sword) something like this.

Tatsumi: that's not that helpful.

Najenda: very well then why don't we get tatsumi, ieyasu, sayo, austin and zack up to speed. A thousand years ago the emperor who built the great empire he is deeply trumped. He is dying of old age, but he has an idea of making weapons that will last generations, so he started gathering materials from S-class danger beasts and rare metals such as orichalcum, artisans from around the world were summoned to help him, the empire's wealth and power allowed him to forge 48 weapons a feet that would be impossible today, he called them the imperial arms, each one is equipped with amazing abilities and some are able to wipe out entire army's, ministers who use the imperial arms were quite successful on the battlefield, but a large civil war 500 years ago cause nearly half of the weapons to be scattered across the land and that's how it all began.

Austin: me and zack knows the imperial arms already and the history.

Everyone was shocked that the duo hero who from another dimension already know.

Al: YOU BOTH DO?!

Lubbock: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

Austin: when we first met leone, zack have fully read her mind and info about this whole world and what power since we notice and aware this world is not normal, so you should thanks zack since he go well of his surveillance skills.

Leone: you read my mine? (cat smile) that is dirty~, and sexy~.

Zack:(smirk) more dirty of you trying to steal and use me and my bro's money like you did tatsumi when we first met? (leone laugh nervously while blushing embarrassing)

Lubbock: (on his knees and crying anime tears) lucky bastard, I wish I have that ability.

Tatsumi: so akame's sword is really one of those 48 weapons?

Zack: yep, the one cut killer; murasame, when someone is cut by this sword a poisonous curse enters the body within seconds, there is no antidote, 100 beast king transformation; Lionel, that belt gives the wearer all the straight and swiftness of a wild animal, it also enhances the seance of smell making it perfect for recon.

Austin: the adventurous bunker; pumpkin, a gun that fires mental energy in the form of a shock wave the more dangerous the wielder is the more powerful and deadly it becomes, the demon armor; incurcio, a suit of armor with impregnable defense wearing it causes such great strain that any normal human who attempts to put it on will die, the protein; cross tail, a stream based imperial arms that can be use to set up traps and barriers, as well attack enemies directly, versatile and dangerous as the name suggests, and last but not least the spheres of creation; extade, a giant pair of scissors sharp enough to cut anything in half, they are also strong enough to be use definitely.

Zack: some imperial arms have trump cards like incurcio that can turn himself invisible temporarily the imperial arms follow an ironclad rule from time and memorial these weapons are so incredible that whenever two of them clash it always ends in death, therefore if two imperial arms users choose to fight one of them will die.

Zack: when he died we can take it away, don't want to fall it in the hand again

Austin: yeah right, (turn Najenda) right Najenda?

Najenda: right, since we know zanku have the imperial and now know what his imperial arms can do, while mutual death is a possibility mutual survival is clearly not.

Austin: (grabs lubbocks head) and what do you think your doing?

Lubbock: nothing! Nothing sir!

Zack:(unsheathed his burning ripper) you was gonna put your string in my brother's neck.

Lubbock: AAAAHHH!

Najenda: you can put him down boys.

Austin: ok, but just to be on the safe side, (let him go and punch his head to the ground) ok.

Lubbcok:(rub his head and look at zack's sword) that sword almost looks like akame's sword!

Mine: how can there be two?!

Zack: let me explain, when I first met akame I was looking at her sword and copy it's body and I mimic the cut when she cut my head off and inhanse the poison and made it my own.

Najenda:(turn to akame) It's that true akame?

Akame: it's true.

Leone: yep and its a good thing that the five of them are part of the team!

Najenda: interesting, truly you two have very interesting abilities, while it's true that night raid is lacking in numbers we make up for it with our individual abilities, I believe we're the heart of the revolution.

Tatsumi: what about me, sayo and ieyasu? Don't we get one?

Zack: don't worry bro, you three will get one, maybe more.

Austin: in the future you three be a grateful help.

Mine: still, how'd did zack know all about zanku?

Austin: zack have a spy network.

Akame: spy network?

Zack: I mind link to every type of spiders, birds, insect, rats, mouse,squirrels and etc in the world as they tell me what's going to every villian's plans or next moves, so they're my eyes and ears when they read the enemies' mind about them, origin, personality or powers. And no enemies or powerful ones cannot senses, that is the reason why I know zanku and his imperial arm

That made everyone in awe and shock.

Mine: that-that is amazing. Little gross but amazing, (turn to austin) looks like your out classed austin.

Austin:(smile while cross his arm) oh really? Then tell me mine, can you make and customize weapons and robots in an early age?

Mine: what?!

Zack: I'm not the only one, he is full of surprises like me, tell them aust.

Austin: thank you zack, to clear everything up in an early after I was taking in by zack and ben, I have begin making gadgets, weapons, robots, anything you can imagine, but along the way I have been looking up to heroes from the shadows called the kamen riders, masked heroes who fight for humanity and I will not tell the network yet until project kamen rider transfer is finished, anyway I've been making so many things I started on making new and different inventions, like this. (snap his fingers)

Then a portal opened and a metal python with a blade tail came slithering in the room, it slithered up to austins arm and look around the room.

Austin: ladys and gentlemen, meet one of my gadgets: the python blade-whip.

Najenda: amazing, how many inventions did you make?

Austin: well not to brag but over 100,000,000,500 gadgets and 100,000 projects, give or take.

Zack: I assist him and take some learning from him and advise to make my own sometime.

Mine was mind blown and lubbock was beyond shocked.

Najenda: I think it's save to say is, I place you zack and austin second in command of night raid, but zack will be surveillance and the muscle and austin, medic and brains. With nothing further at this time now let's go and punish this scumbag, move out!

Tatsumi: roger that!

Zack: let's roll out!

Austin: it's omni time!

 **At night**

Austin and akame are walking alone and he looks like tatsumi.

Akame: where zack?

Tatsumi(austin): He turn invisible and cast an illusion on zanku cause he's watching us from the roof, even use his physic on you so he wont look at your mind. I disguise myself as tatsumi because no one knows he's a night raid and the perfect bait for zanku, while the real tatsumi and zack watch zanku's makes his moves. Zack transfer of tatsumi's close friend to zanku so he may think he read my mind which he didn't and that the perfect time to kill him.

Akame: you two work very well together.

Tatsumi(austin): yeah you can say that.

Akame: austin, if you find away to bring back my sister, how will you do it?

Tatsumi(austin): let's just say we are going to play a little mind game.

Akame: I see, can you tell me what happen turn and why she have plan when we gonna meet?

Tatsumi(austin): (hiss) well, it's not pretty, she has a psycho problem on being lonely, she kills your friends and making them be with her forever and she is going to add you to her collection.

Akame: my goodness, anything else including her imperial arm?

Tatsumi(austin): that's the thing, she wields a sword that controls dead body's, the sword's name is march of the dead: yatsufusa. But that the puppet's condition remained the same as it was upon death, meaning that the puppets could not learn new things nor improve their physical capabilities beyond those achieved before becoming a puppet. For each puppet the user actively controls, they became weaker. If a puppet was destroyed, it caused the user to release control and the user regains some power.

Akame: how many so called puppets she have and what they can do?

Tatsumi(austin): here's the info of them, Natala: Formerly one of Kurome's childhood friends, who used to be in the same assassination group as her. He survived the battle against Night Raid along with Doya. Doya: A former assassin from the Northern Tribes that dual-wields pistols. Like Natala, she survived the battle against Night Raid. Her arms got cut off by Enshin and eventually she had replacements grafted on from another corpse but it caused her to be unable to use her original power. Run: A former fellow comrade in the Jaegers. He still wields his Teigu, but his wings have turned black. Wall: A former famous had a shield with a hidden lance in it that could be fired. He was destroyed by Bols' Teigu's self-destruction. Apeman: A special-class Danger Beast that resembled a gorilla and used brute physical strength to destroy its opponents. Henter: A former survivor of the Ban Tribe. He had tricky movements and a knife, Unlike the others, he seemed to be able to : A former general that tried to betray the Empire to join the revolutionaries. He wielded a whip and could shake the earth with it. He was destroyed by Najenda, who seemed to have trained under him. Death Tagool: A super-class Danger seemed to have a destructive breath and was extremely powerful. Kaiser Frog: A large, frog Danger Beast that could control its long tongue. It also had powerful acid in his stomach.

Akame: she seem been busy.

Tatsumi(austin): not only she want you in her collection but want me and zack dead and added to her collection as puppets.

Akame: but she didn't know that you two can't die.

Tatsumi(austin): we know but she doesn't, anyway let's move on with the plan.

Up top of a building the man now named zanku is up on the tall building grinning madly.

Zanku: now we have some assassins and a serial killer running loose in the capital, my what a jungle this city can be how exciting. Can't find munch night raid but only two, oh well.

What he don't know that lewamus prime and tatsumi is invisible and now they nodded each other and sent a transfer of tatsumi's closer friend to zanku.

Zenku: but now which head I should go after first? (spotted tatsumi/austin) ooh, look at the sence of purpose in those eyes, I'm impressed (snap his fingers) I know what I'll do, I'll go after the most tastiest morsels first.

As tatsumi(austin) and akame senses in their heads.

Lewamus prime: **bro, akme do you read me?**

Akame: **zack? It's that you?**

Lewamus prime: **duh, me and bro have telepathic.**

Akame: **I see.**

Tatsumi(austin): **any who, report zack.**

Lewamus prime: **I gave zanku a small pinch info from tatsumi, so now he's using the illusion sight of making sayo and lore you in for the kill. And akame don't worry, I blocked every five abilities so your clear as well.**

Tatsumi(austin): (smile) then it's show time.(turn to akame) **let's do this akame.**

Akame nodded then tatsumi(austin) walked off as tatsumi(austin) spotted sayo.

Tatsumi(austin): sayo(she walk off) hey! Where going?

He follow her as akame staying in the shadows and following him, tatsumi(austin) chased sayo to an open area.

Tatsumi(austin): what are you doing here?(walk close to her) in fact why'd don't you drop the fake impression? Headhunter zanku.

Zanku: yes because I felt the chill of being in death, but now let's make this good shows.

Begin read his mind as it cause him to have painful headache as he grab his head while step back.

Zanku: gaaaaaahhhhh! what?! (Gritting his teeth)

Draco knight: cant read mind my mind? Or predict my move meant or cant see throw or why the illusion don't work and in case you know is me, I just let you take a peak of who I am and now, your spectator don't work on me.

Zanku: even so (dash up and decapitates his head) I can still have your head.

Draco knights head fell to the ground but shocking to zanku his body didn't fall.

Zanku: what's going on?!

Draco knights head: (chuckle) lets see what you can do agents something that comes from the realm of NIGHTMARES!

Then four insect legs came out of his neck and they stand up, his body grow and big red eyeball then his torso open a large mouth with sharp teeth then it punch zanku away.

Zanku: wha-what is this?!

Draco knight head: it's nothing you should worry about. (reattach his head to his body as it's turn to normal) this is.

Then he slap his wrist to change into a humanoid with a black tuxedo, a top hat, a white mask, big feet and the megatrix on his chest.

?: here's **WACK-A-TOON!**

Zanku: you too?!

Wack-a-toon: of what?

Zanku: I heard the grim reaper shapeshift into what appearance and somewhere danger beast who talk but they never told me the draco knight can do this!

Wack-a-toon: well (do a cartwheel) they should studied more~, (pull out a missile lancher) now let's see what you can do agents this?!

He fired them and zanku was going to dogged them but they followed him and they exploded at him.

Zanku: AAGGHH! How the hell?!

Wack-a-toon: surprise! There heat seeking missiles! Now~ (pull out a huge ax) OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

He swing his ax at zanku which he doging it many time but some got his shoulder and stomach as the ax open a hole then launch a boxing glove spring at his face and sent flying and landed at the ground.

Zanku:(gets up) can't believe the orange shapshifer seems unnpredible (look around) but where's the grim reaper?

Wack-a-toon: ooh he's around why? scared of him?

Zanku: no I want him to end my torment.

Wack-a-toon: you?! A serial killer want the grim reaper to end your life? Why?

Zanku: to end the voices the screams in my head.

Wack-a-toon: so why try to kill every people doc?

Zanku: lessen, when it's quiet you can hear them the people I killed are screaming at me from hell, they sound so angry and they're constantly telling me to hurry and join them down there now, I've been hearing them day and night seance I became an executioner and it's keeps getting worse, I just talking to drown out the noise.

Wack-a-toon: neh your loony, I didn't hear a thing doc, but if I do here one, it will be my father, yelling at me trying to change me, but I didn't. Sorry doc but I'll be your death, get ready to die~. AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zanku's thought: And I thought I was crazy.

Wack-a-toon: I heard you~.

Zanku: you can read minds?!

Wack-a-toon: nope, you see your in my world now, your thoughts are loud, but with one different, I can kill you! Prepare to die!

He pull out a machine gun and then shooting at him as he trying to dodge it but some got him.0

Wack-a-toon: cant take all the fun, oh akame!

Akame then feel from the sky and slash at zenku but he blocks it with his blades then she back flip and point her sword at him.

Akame:(smile) he look pretty upset, he must can't do anything from your form draco knight.

wack-a-toon: yep, a guy don't have a sense of humor for a coco bird.

As zanku from his cloak while grin and chuckle.

Zanku: well, if it isn't akame and her infamous murakami, how delightful nice to meet you dear.

Akame: so nice to meet you as well scents your our target.

Zanku: x-ray. (look though her clothes) hmm, that's strange, I can't see what she is consealing anything.

Wack-a-toon: (pop right next to him) you know something concealing? Pie!

He then smack a pie at his face.

Zanku: you punk!

As wack-a-toon held a pigeon like a gun and the butt aim at zanku's face.

Wack-a-toon: poop!

A pigeon's poop is now on zanku's face.

Wack-a-toon: AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zenku: (grab him at the neck) got you, you little rat!

Wack-a-toon: speaking of rats, (pull out a bomb) hold this.

Zanku: huh? (Hold the box)

Then it exploded sending him flying and then he's getting up.

Akame: I got this (wack-a-toon nodded) It would seem you can't defeat him and I already know what your imperial arm can do as no matter, it makes no different whenever he read my mind, if you can keep up.

Akame charge in and they clash there blades ti each other.

Akame: _He's good I see he's share some combat._

Zanku: _she not just fast, but seem powerful._

She then roundhouse kick him to push him back.

Akame: _since he can't read my mind now it's time to end this._

Zanku: hmm, strange that I can't read your mind or produced your move but I will have your head! But I think I'll bring some friends.

As akame zoom in speed as raised her sword at him but zanku's blocked it but his left blade shattered and his right blade cracked a little make both of them surprise, but he grin and pull out some sort of silver locks with sunflower seeds, he unlock them and dropped them to the ground. Then a zipper unzipped and two monsers with gray arms head and one is blue the other red.

Akame: what's this.

Wack-a-toon:(eyes bugged out) I KNOW THEM!

Akame:(turn to wack-a-toon) you do?

Wack-a-toon: yeah, (change back to draco knight) you know what to do.

Draco knight: yeah, I know them.

Zanku:(grin wider) oh so you do recognize my new friends?

Draco knight: how did you get your hands at them?

Zanku: let's just say a new friends help me just in case I ran into you.

?:And don't forget about me.

As a strong wind like cut slicing the two monster of an "X" mark and now burst on fire screaming in agony as it turn to dust.

Zanku: Huh? Who did that?!

Draco knight:(chuckle) nice timing lewamus prime.

Zanku: finally, lewamus prime.

As the voice echo.

Lewamus prime: I'm not the one to kill you today zanku.

Zanku: what?!

lewamus prime: I know your sick but killing the innocent why?

Zanku: the voices in my head.

Lewamus prime: don't here them.

Akame: so do I.

Lewamus prime: but you should hear the voices of the innocent you slaughter as akame and I make you suffer before draco knight killed you.

Zanku: interesting, you both are such an experience I thought for sure you both understand, BUT YOU BOTH DISAPPOINTED ME!

He activate his spectalor on both akame and lewamus prime but it cause his mind to have deadly shocked.

Zanku: I...i cant read your thoughts? WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Draco knight: I was going to tell but…. Your already dead.

Akame: Indeed.

As a surprise speed draco knight's double dual bladed sword and akame's sword cut him at the torso and the neck as he cough and the slash mark spill blood, he cough out blood feel to the ground and his ear pieces break.

Draco knight: zanku, the voices will never bother you again.

Zanku: the voices, there gone, it's…delightful, thank you lewamus prime, draco knight, and… akame.

Lewamus prime: there were never there to begin with, your condition you still must commit your crimes on killing thee innocent.

Zanku:heh...very well then...(he close his eyes)

Draco knight walk to him and crouch down and grab the spectator.

Draco Knight: We'll be taking this for now, consider it was in the wrong hand to begin in (turn to lewamus prime and akame) let's go and tell they other that the mission is completed.

Lewamus prime and akame nodded, as the 3 night raid members walk away the two bunnys landed next to the dead body.

White bunny: they've grown up so fast, but (turn to the body) how can this man get a hold of lock seeds?

Black bunny: you surely know about his favorite people, bloody bunny.

Bloody bunny: well of course I do shadow bunny, he's been dreaming on becoming one and now he is one.

Shadow bunny: do you think it's time yet?

Bloody bunny: not yet, until they awaken then it will be time to be with them again.

 **Meanwhile at the uncharted reagent of space**

They're two woman who's floating and seem to be a long deep sleep, one is that look like a young woman, she has black long haired with bangs, snowy-white skin and she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breast size can out bigger same as lillth. She wears a mix of an upper part of a kimono and armor which is a gauntlet, and a mixed combat metal high heel boots. A Symbol of a dragon on her shoulder pads. As she begin to open her violet light eyes, the one on the left is a milky-white skin with long straight and slightly wavy black hair, She had a slender frame with long legs, that have long boots but no heels and rather larger breasts. Her clothes were some kind merge between a red and black kimono and battle armor, as she open her ocean sky eyes as well.

they started to wake up and yawn as they look at each other.

?: akaru!

Akaru: (chuckles) hey akasu, been awhile.

Akasu: yep, so where is our sons?

?: Perhaps I'll explain.

They turn to see a man wearing a steampunk like clothing with green goggles, holding a cane and has a gauntlet on his right arm.

?: greetings goddesses.

Akaru: paradox?

Akasu: I figure you came

Paradox: yes since I know the day you two be awake from your sleep and wonder what happen to your sons

Akaru: please do, what happen to zack and yuna.

Paradox: your son zackery is still alive but I can say the same for madam yuna.

Akaru:(eyes wide in fear) w-what happen to them? And my husband?

Akasu: meet too, what happen austin and my husband as well?

Paradox:(sigh) brace yourself, cause this will show their tragic lost and suffering from their childhood.

He then show them zack and austins past and akaru cried on seeing her husband got killed and akasu did the same after seeing there sons pasts.

Paradox: but I guess Yuna is alive since her celestailsapiwn side took her to another world and reincarnated her, there is a chance you can bring her here.

Akaru: y-yes, yes I can.

She then open a portal and grab someone from the other side she then pull a girl in, the girl has long orange hair tide to a low ponytail and wearing a butler outfit, she open her eyes and you at akaru.

?: (eyes start to cry) mommy?

Akaru: (hugs her as she hugs back) yes yuna, it's me.

Yuna: mommy!(she cry to her chest) I thought I never see you again, where were you?

Akaru: I was in a war, I've been in guilt for eons on never seeing your smiles again but now I can hold my children again.

Yuna: wheres zack-nii?

Prof. Paradox: I believe I can answer that, I believe he and austin are in a world full of corruption with a small group of assassins that are planing on world peace.

Yuna: huh what's going on?

Akaru then put her hand to yuna's forehead, then all of the information came flooding in, yuna is shocked and crying of tears about her big brother's life and remember his ghost form before she died.

Yuna: oh big brother….

Akaru: shh, shh, we will figure this out.

Akasu: well then, lets go to that world.

Akaru: yeah.

Yuna: Me too, I coming zack-nii!

Akasu: oh and before we go I got something for my son, (snap her fingers)

Then appeared it is a woman has big chest, red hair with black bangs in a ponytail with a white ribbon, lighter tan skin and wearing a mint green dress with a short white skirt, black short heels and a necklace around her neck and red eyes.

?: oh your majesty it's so good to see you. (bow to her)

Akasu: thank you niji, now come with me, we are going to be with my son.

Niji: (nodded) yes your highness.

Akaru: I see the bunny sister is already there.

Akasu: what do you expect? They've been with them sense there 5th birthday.

Akaru: true.

Paradox: good luck ladies.

As they nodded and went to the portal profeser paradox made a little frown.

Paradox: you all going to need it.

 **Meanwhile**

lust is leading with gluttony, albedo and vilgax are following her to an unknown place, they walked until they reached a man with black robes and sitting on a dragon throne, standing beside him are two girls, on the left is a woman with long black hair, blood red eyes and wearing a crimson clothing, and to the right is a girl who has short white hair and wearing a sweater with pockets, black sleeves and back and white d with them is charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven, aggregor, the clone hex , exo-skull , dr. animo , pyschon, and dr. pyschobos

vilgax: good to have you back dung

dung remove the hood and show his little pale light silver skin , black circle eyes along with red , pointy ears , darkish gray hair and sharp teeth.

Dung: good to be back my old friend, envy, front and center.

Then from the shadows a pale-skinned teenage girl with a little bust has long wispy hair that is spiky that a little slight green, slender body, slatted eyes with violet pupils, and wears a black, form-fitting bodysuit and a matching headband with an alchemic, triangular symbol on it and is that bodysuit is a tank top that expose her belly and short shorts along with a skirt, fingelress gloves and one from her feet.

Envy: yes father?

Dung: report any news?

Envy: (smile) well father conerllo is dead so I do some left reconstruction and the eleric siblings is now going close try to find the stone with some help of lewamus prime.

Dung: so they come as well? I'm not surprise as how vilgax explain and the elric siblings (chuckle) reminds me of the man I fool years ago. (Frown and turn to lust) Also I notice lust, tell me where is greed?

Lust: he's off somewhere grabbing anything he see's and betrayal of your plan.

Dung: I expect that idiot betray me as no doubt disappointing but I'll deal with that later. Lust, envy and gluttony (gets up from his throne) is time to meet your new oldest siblings(he snap his fingers)

walking out of the shadows is 5 guys and 2 womans

The first one seem bult up muscle wearing an armor gray and red line armor and spandex , a hooded helmet as his eyes glows red.

The second guy who have a little thin and built up body that his purple hair seem messy , wearing a yellow shirt , black vest with a hoodie and black pants.

The third guy to him is a guy who's a lthe same height of the second guy have darker reds piky back hair and yellow eyes , wear a dark blue leather jacket , a tank top and some shorts and boots.

The fourth guy have a darker and high light red streaks and purple eyes as he's wearing a a ripped up pants, a black shirt with an inside a long sleeves white shirt with purple lines and some spike metal fingerless gloves.

The fifth guy seem wearing a suit but black and gray as unbutton vest and have a little pale skin , white hair and yellow eyes.

The first girl seem emotionless empty eyes dark violet eyes show a blank expression and have have long hair but tide a long low ponytail with a black ribbion and nice white skin. She wear a darker blue butler like suit, black gloves and a white scurf.

the second is a woman who have a super-beauty with long hair and a nice figure. Has black hair which reaches her waist, and wears the school uniform; with some armor around it in combat or sword fighting. She wears a dark blue skirt and has black leggings and d cold eyes of pitch black.

Dung: meet, Brutal the destruction and leader of his team, the corrupted sinister, along his crew fraud the lair, fear the cowardice, vengeful the vendetta, argument the wrangle, Despair the dread and solo the loneliness

Fraud: so this our other siblings?(look at lust, gluttony and envy) a slut, fat ass and pine-cone who is so impressive. (sarcasm tone)

Gluttony: I don't like him. he's mean.

Envy: what did you say?!

Lust: now, now you two, let's try to get along with our new siblings, even fraud is being a bitch.

Fraud: whatever I thought of it, but didn't say it

Envy:(glared) better back off, it doesn't matter how father created you worms, I wont follow your orders that munch.

Fraud: just roll the side mud face, I got a ticket to top lieutenant that's how I'll roll.

Brutal: oh you do, do yeah? Show me.

Fraud then smirk then he raised his hand to envy he made her kneel with gravity-electrical then fall at the ground as the force is crunching her and felt the electric dancing around her shocking so many time as she coughing blood.

brutal:(chuckle and scratching his chin) A Electromagnetism Manipulation, Nice.

Envy: D-Damn..y-y-you…

Brutal: shut it down fraud, or envy here become more useless to the family.

Fraud obey his leader's obey as envy breathing hard then gets up to her feet , and wiping the blood while growl at him as the red lightning around her healing the injury which lust and gluttony are surprise fraud's abilites.

Fraud: so, how about that promotion boss?

Brutal: if we can control the road and our enemies, these human think their superior, it time to show them we're serious.

Dung: Indeed brutal, it's time for my vengeance to start and not to mention make it more interesting of helping minister and the empire.

Vilgax: And to deal with these two brats and their so called night raid allies once and for all.


	3. night 3

Austin is now sleeping then when he wakes up, his arms with the sleeping with sayo, and rose but sheele sleeping on his chest.

Austin: why do I even bother, this always happens to me.

He the poof and it was replaced with a dummy of himself, he then walk to his work station and look through his projects.

Austin: that zanku guy, how in the world would he get his hands on them? (shake his head) no matter, with this program it would help us, and the only one besides me and zack would posses them is dung, but he is destroyed.

Zack: well I have bad news he's back

That make austin jump in fright seeing zack next to him while drinking his coffee.

Austin: zack, can you please knock once in a while?

Zack: you let your door open, anyways the bad news, the insect tell me dung have return thanks to vilgax and some of dung's creation he left in this world so let me explain how.

Zack explain the whole thing of dung's plans, his alliance with minister and the homonclius and not to mention making allies with other criminals.

Austin: (cling his hand to a fist and shadowed his eyes) thanks zack, for telling me this, now that I know how.

Zack: hope your calm down cause if we're doing this, we hate him for ruining our life and everything, we thought we seen the last of him until now. We need to tell night raid about dung, so they wont get caught or be a victim of him or his allies' plans, and keep your rage straight. Or I'll do it it for you id I had too.

Austin then take a deep breath and now calming down.

Austin: sorry about that, hey zack.

Zack: yeah?

Austin: thanks, I try to keep my cool for years and I just don't want to see another innocent life ruined by that monster.

Zack: we both do, I know is hard to hear or see any family or friend died by any monster or enemy , but going all out without controlling yourself wont solve anything.(drink his coffee) it maybe that what he expecting, We need to control ourselves and beside(smile)we defeat dung before and we'll do it again, no matter what tricks or ways he have.

Austin: (smile) thanks, I feel like a mess after hearing that dung is still alive, pengu some coffee please.

Then a mid-size penguin wearing a little tuxedo holding a plate with a coffee is walking to austin.

Austin: thank you (drink some coffee) that's a little better.

Zack:(offer austin some box full of different donuts) donuts?

Austin: please. (grab a doughnut and start eating it) oh and my project is done.

Zack: that's good, what project your done aust? (eating a chocolate donut)

Austin: remember the kamen rider system I have? (he nodded) well this program functions the same thing but with a little twist, we can share any rider with anyone.

Zack: that's great and I did some upgrade of the spy network.

Austin: like what?

Zack: when a fly, mosquitoes, spider bite or insect someone They be hypno by the flute in their heads and be my eyes and ears also control them of possession(austin smile and fist bump him) 

Austin: stealthy as always, oh and I added a little fail save on the network.

Zack: like what?

Austin: remember what I said on we can share any rider with anyone? (he nodded) well just in case I put in an auto select that way the rider will be his or hers armor partner, put in a level up meter so they can access more of there selected riders and a worthy or not function.

Zack: I expect that.

Austin: you did? Since when?

Zack: cause everyone have a back up.

Austin: alright then.

 **Timeskip**

lubbock, leone, najenda, austin with rose and zack is at the kitchen eating some fruits.

Lubbock: Are you sure to leave sheele in charge of austin ,zack and tatsumi?

Najenda: oh they'll be fine, sheele is taking a liking to you austin.

Lubbock: well what did you mean by that?

Najenda: austin and zack are getting quite popular with older woman.

Leone: yep! That's why I call dibs on zack to be in charge.

Najenda: see they have a natural talent.

Lubbock: AH DAME IT! That is just bullcrap!

Austin: well sucks to be you lubbock.

Najenda: you may go so far as to say there a lady killer. You get it right? Because he is an assassin?

Austin and zack chuckle as they get it.

Najenda: see they get it.

Akame: so then about lunch I was thinking that I might make mapo beef bowls.

Lubbock: well I'd prefer if you decided between mapo tofu and beef bowls.

Najenda, leone, Austin and Zack: Sounds Good.

Akame and I'll top it off with a little fried chicken okay?

Lubbock: fried chicken too? don't you think that's a little bit much?

Najenda, leone, Austin and Zack: sounds good.

Lubbock: when do they put is all?

Austin: you don't want to know, oh and I finish my project and we got some news we want to share.

Najenda: that is it?

Austin: we'll tell you when everyone is gathered.

 **Meanwhile**

Tatsumi and austin is training in the water with some armors and austin in his draco knight but except his helmet.

Sheele: congratulations you two how to swim in armor.

Tatsumi: so heavy, (look at austin) how come your not out of breath?

Austin: I tried this before and this armor is just level one and zack's armor, is way heavy then mine but he move around like is light as a feather.

Tatsumi: really? Because I thought both of your armors are extreamly heavy like uh….

Austin: like a tank?

Tatsumi: maybe, man this armor is really heavy.

Sheele: it's a requirement as part of out "how to trained assassins curriculum", I don't really do any chores or anything so I kind of specialize in training new recruits like you.

Austin: hey.

Sheele: your you and zack new-ish.

Tatsumi: so why don't you do any chores?

Sheele: I try to cook, but I burnt the meat which made akame mad, and I cause trouble for bulat when I tried to clean, and leone laughed at me when I was shopping and bought sugar instead of salt, I tried launry but I sort of ended up washing mind along with all the dirty clothes.

Tatsumi: ah don't look too bad, (in thought) yess great job.

Austin then hits his head.

Austin: not cool bro, I heard that.

Tatsumi: (eyes wide) YOU TWO?!

Austin: yep, and I got my eyes, and ears on you.

Tatsumi: oh hey I just realized, when I first met the team you're the only one who wasn't there.

Sheele: um, I'm sure there was a reason but I don't remember, I'm such an air head.

Tatsumi: that's for sure. (got hit by austin again) sorry.

Austin: what tatsumi try to say is nobody isn't perfect and your great in our book.

Sheele: oh thank you, but I really do apologize (bow to the while her glasses feel off) oh oh not again.

Austin the grab her glasses and handed back to her but he look at her eyes and blush a little.

Austin: _wow, she look so beautiful._ (shakes his head) sorry here.

Tatsumi: so how did you get into this line of work?

Sheele: well. it's a kind of a complicated story, I grew up in one of the older parts of the imperial capital, I never been able to do anything right, I couldn't take pride in a single thing I did, people always make mean comments about me like maybe some crazy or something, but thankfully I had a friend who was very kind to me no matter what happened or how badly I messed up she never once made fun of me, the time I spent with her was the only ray of happiness in my entire life, but it didn't last for long, one day I was visiting her house like I always did, when a man came to the door, he was her ex-boyfriend she was furious and yelling and breaking things then he tried to strangle her, I think he was drunk on something, my first thought was I need to save my friend. I was surprise calm, I couldn't believe how quickly he died, my friend was so scared she started shaking, but my head was completely clear, when it was all said and done the events of that night were written off as self defense but I never heard from my friend again after that, and then a few days later the man's friends came to get revenge they told me they killed my parents and they were going to kill me next, despite what awful things they said I was completely relaxed, I killed them, all of them one by one. That was the moment I realize what I must do, I'm good at this, at killing maybe because I'm a little crazy if I kill bad people I can make the world a better place, I was a solo assassin in the capitol when the revolutionary army scouted my out.

Tatsumi: _I guess everyone has a rough past, something to carry with them, I wonder what austin and zacks pasts are?_

Austin: _this world I'm getting to know is sicker by the minute, I'm glad night raid is there for her._

Tatsumi: Do you think I can do this?

Sheele: you'll do just fine and zack and austin too. (smile) unlike me you, austin and zack are very talented at cooking.

Austin: thanks, and your a great person(smile)

Sheele blush on his complement.

?: you two are doing great!

Then bulat with his shirt off came out of the water.

Tatsumi; maybe I'm not up for this

Austin: hey bulat.

 **Timeskip**

The group has gathered to the room as they have zanku's imperial arms in their possession.

Najenda: alright everyone, we've acquired zenkus imperial arms, I want you to try it on tatsumi.

Tatsumi: wow are you sure? it's for me?

Bulat: that one's all yours bro.

Lubbock: be careful these things are known for putting a lot of pressure on your mind and body.

Tatsumi': _this eyeball may not look all cool but it's abilities are actually pretty amazing._

tatsumi try it by putting it his forehead and try to read austin and zacks mind but there's nothing so he try on akame.

Tatsumi: I can't wait to eat meat tonight!

Akame: (gasp) that's amazing!

Leone: nope he hasn't even activated the stupid thing yet.

Mine: well I sure don't want him to read my mind, it's supposed to have five sites so quit stalling and try one out.

Tatsumi: geez take a chill pill, okay (sits down) a random ability that I don't know how to use, activate now!

Then the eye open and all that tatsumi sees are sheele, mine, akame and sayo in there underwear minis mine cuz she wears leggings then he turn to see zack and Austin, but he sees austin in his base seal form and zacks ghost form and he freaks out on his form, he turn back to austin and think of what secrets is underneath that form.

Mine: what do you see?

Then he focus back on sheele, mine, akame and sayo which make blush that make zack and Austin eye's twitch to notice the x-rays vision.

Mine:(come close to him) you don't have to yell

Tatsumi's thought: whoever invented imperial arms, was an absolute genius.

Suddenly he felt a like telepathic call and hear Austin's and zack's voice.

Austin: _tatsumi, you got 3 seconds to remove it._

Zack: _Or I'll wipe your mind till you be in a coma by my fist!_

This make him shake in fear, before he can remove it he felt a head ache and clinging his head.

Lubbock: crap it's rejecting him!

Akame: I'm taking it off(remove it form tatsumi's forehead)

Tatsumi:(rubbing his forehead) man that really hurt.

Austin: I got an idea.

He grab the imperial arms and give it to sayo.

Lubbock: you sure aust? That imperial arm rejected tatsumi.

Austin: I figure out that some imperial arms still have a will of their own, they choose there weilders so I'm confident that she can use this.

Sayo then put it on her forehead and begin to focus, she then see austin and zacks forms and tatsumi in his underwear which makes her blush a bit hard, then she begin starting to another reading the person's mind. So she try it on leone and akame which they notice her looking at them.

Austin: so, did you read something?

Akame: _I wonder what type of place to eat for my date with zack?_

Leone: _when zacky takes a bath I'm going to join him and have some fun~._

Sayo then snicker a bit.

Austin: what's so funny sayo? Did you read something?

Sayo: yep I did, I read leone and akames thoughts and it for zack.

Austin: like what kind?

Sayo: akame want to ask zack for a date but she try find a good place to eat and leone want to bathe with zack, so she can have some fun with him.

This made leone blush red, akame covered her face and zack blush supernova.

Austin: looks like it's working so far.

Sayo: I read sheele's mind and he wonder if you ever train without your shirt and ask to feel your muscles.(a little hint of jealousy tone)

Austin blush supernova and sheele blush hard and look away.

Zack: I guess this imperial arms pick the right person.

Najenda: alright we got that done, ausstin zack you got something you want to say?

Zack: Austin have a surprise.

Austin: yeah, follow me guys.

they follow zack and Austin, they arrived in his room.

Najenda: what is it you want to show us Austin?

Austin: I'll show you but first we need some more room.

He then clap three times then the entire room start to get longer and wider surprising everyone.

Austin: you all may not know this but back in my youth I've been looking up to an ever growing group of heroes who fight in the shadows and wear masks to hide there identity, they are the kamen riders.

Mine: what's a kamen rider?

Zack: I'm glad you ask mine, kamen riders are heroes that austin looks up to when he was 10 years old, the first kamen rider who started it all was kamen rider ichigo.

Austin: yes, then they're other different kamen rider form generation to generation and I looked up to them and learn history they defeat every great evil, especially dark rider the evil kamen riders.

Mine: so like they are heroes who fight for humanity?

Austin: exactly, and I figured that we are going to face these monsters we are going to need some more fighters.

Zack: we both can use kamen riders, and I think you guys can be kamen riders, however.

Austin: we got to make sure that each of you are worthy, and I forgot to tell zack that I added another function.

Zack: what other function?

Austin: I also program it to carefully select the person who will be don a kamen rider meaning the rider unit will choose the person.

Zack: I see, any other thing you forgot or remember now?

Austin: yes, the kamen rider system is contently updating so a new riders will appear sooner or later and new forms will come along too.

Zack: okay that's all?

Austin: that's all.

Zack: alright, fire away aust.

Tatsumi: I just notice something, is austin knows a lot of the kamen rider then you do zack then.

Zack: yes, I sometime a quick learner and know a bit history and rumor about them, even Austin and I can make our own kamen rider but that is very soon.

Austin: yeah, no spoiler, ok here we go.

He press a key and the room change to space with lots of stars.

Austin and zack: welcome to the kamen rider system!

Everyone jaw dropped in shocked and austin chuckled a little.

Austin: think we broke them?

Zack:(nodded) mm-hmm.

Austin: kinda reminds me of your first time here.

Zack: yeah, and kinda reminds me when you did the same when a new kamen rider was out last week.

Austin: I sure was. What to make some riders while they are in shock?

Zack: sure.

 **Timeskip**

Austin and zack walked back and they both see the group still in shock.

Austin: huh still in shock, may I? (turn to zack) zack, how long has they been shock?

Zack: I say, 5 hours in here.

Austin: huh new record, it's a good thing this doesn't affect the time outside of the field, (pull out a bullhorn) HEY! WAKE UP!

This make them wake up from their shocked.

Zack: you guys do something or not? We don't got all day.

Tatsumi: how long was he shocked.

Zack: 5 hours in here, but not outside.

Austin: we'll explain later right now lets get you mach up.

They nodded then the stars all flouted around night raid then a three colored animal themed rider flouted down to leone, a rhino and champion themed riders flouted to bulat, a blue creature themed rider flouted to akame, a white armored church themed rider floated to lubbock, then a dragonfly themed rider flouted to mine, a scorpion themed rider flouted to sheele, an orange themed samurai like rider flouted to tatsumi, a mantis themed rider flouted to sayo, tiger themed rider flouted to ieyasu, a dual rider with a blue face and a red face on the back flouted to najenda, a ruby masked rider with black rob tails flouted to eddile, a green and silver rider flouted to al and a green ox themed rider flouted to winry.

Austin: I think they'll be awesome kamen riders.

Zack: but they need some training before they get use to it.

Austin: Kind of like what I did when I first started.

Zack: So do I, but it was worth it though(smile)

Austin: yeah, alright let me explain on what armors they chose you, starting with tatsumi; you have been chosen to be kamen rider gaim he can wield many weapons but he has to change to different forms to do it, leone you have been chosen to be kamen rider OOO's; this rider can posses many traits of the animals and can wield three, sheele you have kamen rider scissor one of the riders that can use mirror beasts I'll tell you later, lubbock you have kamen rider saga; it's a both a raipior fighting style and a whip stile but I know your a string guy but hey who saids more skilled hurts, bulat you posses two riders and both of them are the same as sheele's, you posses kamen riders gai and verde, gai has strength and verda has camouflage, ieyasu you have the same as bulat and sheele, you have kamen rider tiger, strength and power of the tiger, mine you have kamen rider snipe, a long range rider that can level up, akame you have a special rider and it fits you, he is kamen rider amazon neo, he is a sword wealder like you and you must eat protein in order to transform into him, eddile you posses kamen rider wizard, a magic user, and al you posses kamen rider birth an equiper and winry you like bulat, sheele and ieyasu you posses kamen rider zolda the omni blaster.

Zack: so now you all have kamen riders, but you need to train to get use of the powers, so may continue use your imperial arms.

Tatsumi: awesome! Hey austin, zack, what type of kamen rider you two have?

Austin: zack possesses sets of riders, ghost, specter, necrom, some game like riders such as para dx and dangerous zombie.

Al: ok and what about you austin?

Austin: all of them.

Tatsumi: say what?

Zack: aust and I pro to have all of them.

Austin: yeah and I'm the first one who put on all of the riders, I know the secrets and skills of all they have, and zack is the second with his tricks as well in kamen rider form.

Tatsumi: dude, you guys are like unstoppable…. what ever you are!

Austin: we're heroes from another dimension, is how we roll.

Zack: uh-huh (nodded)

Then the field then turn back to austins room.

Austin: and there is something else I need to tell you all, I have an arch nemasis and his name is dung.

Sheele: who's he?

Austin: he's my personal demon.

Zack make a fake cough which Austin laugh nervously and sheepishly.

Austin: sorry, I meant our personal demon, so sit down and listen cause this because it ain't really pretty.

Then Austin and zack explain the whole thing about dung and what he done to Austin's and zack's life that they killed him before and now is back, even at this world along with vilgax and they other with new allies and their plans.

Sheele and winry is covering their mouth and tearing up, najenda is clutching her mechnial arm in anger, bulat was trying to calm down, ieyasu was in shock to hear what dung did to them, sayo hugged austin, leone gently hugged zack along with akame and eddile, mine was rethinking about zack and austin, al felt shocked and horror of it, tatsumi and lubbock was cluching their hands into fists.

Tatsumi: _oh man, there pasts is more horrible them any of theres, and coming here didn't help at all._

Al: _oh god, they are like all of us after all._

Sheele's thought: _oh austy._

Lubbock's thought: _dame, this dung is more of a monster then they say._

Najenda's thought: _I won't let austin fall in despair._

Bulat: _they need another bro._

Ieyasu: _dame, I guess we are going to repay them someday._

Sayo: _oh austy, I won't let you go again._

Akame: _I'm going to marry this man no matter what._

Eddile: _he's like me and al._

Mine: _there like us, alone, hurt and want to kill him again, even austin._

Leone: _oh zacky, I won't let anyone hurt you._

Winry: _I think I'm going to make something special for austin._

Austin: We didn't ask for all this.

Zack: All we wanted is a family and friends, but it wasn't very easy getting how we wanted the most.

Sayo: don't worry, we're your family now.

Akame: she's right, you two wont suffer anymore from dung or any of his allies.

Austin: (smile) thanks guys.

Akame: zack, I want you to merry me now.

Zack: well how about we get to know each other more and perhaps consider boyfriend and girlfriend then?

Akame:(smile) ok for now, Oh and sometimes we come across targets who have imperial arms just as head hunter zanku did, our superiors prefer we try to steal or destroy as many of them as possibly can.

Ausitn: so with every arms we get we can further the revolutionary army huh? (snaps his finger) I got an idea, I'm going to make more imperial arms but with zack's help.

zack: yeah as long I'll tell thee apes.

Austin:(raised his eyebrow) apes? What apes?

Then they felt a little rumble outside, they look to see an army of undead apes.

Austin:(eyes wide) oh those apes.

Zack: with my duplication I made an army of them, even my ghost powers their dead or undead just like me.

Austin: sometimes you scare me zack.

Zack:(grin while chuckle) and I take pride on that.

Najenda: thank you for lending these armors to us and heres what I can give you,(show a book) here's a book about imperial arms, I'd like you, zack and tatsumi to read it.

Austin took the book and start to read it along with zack and tatsumi.

Tatusmi: there's so many then they're all different, it's really unbelievable, and I don't know you can do it austin.

Austin: please your talking to the master of a thousand inventions, if I can make a time machine then I can make an imperial arms in a day.

Zack: trust me, he can do it, wanna meet the undead ape's leader?

Then a gray fur gorilla of some expsoses fur with sharp teeth and fangs, a tail and wearing red armor and yellow lines that seem cracked, knees and knuckles, bones showing from his ribs, has cannons on his back and little volcanoes is on his shoulders, and has red eyes.

Austin: woah, so this must be an apenite, articguna's natural predator.

Zack: meet the leader, his name is kong, say hi.

Austin: dude I don't know if-

?: Greeting humans.

Austin: and I retract my statement.

Tatsumi: I know that you two are from another world and heroes but THAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!

The undead apenite looked at frown at him.

Tatsumi:(shiver) n-n-not like is a problem to me.

Kong nodded then looked at night raid then spoke again.

Kong: apes...do not want war...apes help...if bring peace...for night raid...humans...if human...don't mind...

He walk to Najenda to offer his hand which she smile.

Najenda: we don't,(shake his hand) welcome to the revolutionary army kong.

Then kong smile a little then he begin walked out and give Austin and zack a small nodded as he continue walked out.

Tatsumi: oh and I got to ask, which one's the most powerful arms?

Najenda: it depends heavily on the user, that said if I had to make a choice, one can manipulate ice, it's owner is quite strong fortunately for us though she's not in the capital right now she's trying to subdue the people in the north.

Tatsumi: why the people in the north?

Zack: Esdeath.

Najenda: you know her too?

Zack: (nodded) yeah, the mountain goats told the crows that told me that she concurred the northern and the leader is licking her boot naked.

Austin: how the mighty have fallen.

Zack: you can continue chief(she nodded)

Najenda: the prince of the northern tribe was known as numasaka, he was a legendary hero who fights with a spear and has never lost until now, not only he is a master strategist but his people trust him very deeply which makes him a threat to the empire, he took over the northern fortress capital and made it into a base for his tremendous army, since then his forces have begun to invade more and more aggressively so the empire formed a special unit to fight them.

Zack: I see, I'll take care of her even she is a torture crazy maniac or general.

As everyone looked at zack as he's out of his mind.

Austin: I know what you thinking and no he is not our of his mind, he done mission like that in his sleep.

Zack: she may have the absolute power of ice to her cold heart but (his right fist started to sizzle and erupt magma that make smoke) it won't escape my firing rage and burning desire to defeat her!

Then austin pull out a bucked fulled with root beer and zack snatched it and chug it.

Austin: better?

Zack: for now. (his Mata fist turn off)

 **timeskip**

Austin is now outside at night sitting down on the ground and pull out his flute and starts playing it.

 **Play heart touch flute music**

as he is playing sheele walked up behind him listening to his music and holding her heart feeling his pain and strength.

Sheele: (tear up a little) oh austin.

Austin: (turn to sheele) oh sheele, hey.

Sheele: (sit next to him) I heard that one, it was beautiful just like the others.

Austin: thanks.

Sheele: still thinking about that dung is still alive? (he nodded then she hugged him) don't, just think about the good you'll be for this world and I promise after this world is cleaned up we will be together for the rest of our lives.

Austin then smile and tear up some more then wipe his tears and he kiss her cheek.

Austin: (smile) thanks sheele.

Sheele: can we stay like this for a while longer?

Austin: sure.

 **With zack**

he is sitting on the cliff with a guitar and look up to the moon, he remember his dad and his sister but then gone so he take a deep sigh while closing his eyes and begin play his guitar.

 **Play Johnny Cash - Hurt (Official Video) HD**

as he play leone, akame and eddile found him and listening to his song and they felt heart broken.

Leone: oh zacky, his heart felt so hurt.

Akame: I know that we need to get to know each other but I want him to be happy.

Eddile: I wanted to help him more then the girls but austin knows him more but I should ask him.

Leone walk up to him first and lean on his back, hugging him too, then akame and eddile sit next to him.

Zack: oh, hey girls heard my song?

Leone: yeah we did, I'm sorry that you have to life though that.

Zack: only wish my my dad and my little sister was here, since like you akame, I failed to try to save my little sister's life.

They remember him talk about his dad and sister before.

Zack: Even I know love since my former first girlfriend Alice.

Leone: what happened?

Zack: (look down while shadow his eyes) she broke my heart all because she played me for her boredom and left me for her real boyfriend who bullied every time, she laugh at me of me being a fool when everyone join the laugh as well.

Leone hugged him tighter and think on crushing alice's skull, akame hugged his arm and planing to kill alice and eddile hugged his other arm and think on parsing her gut.

Leone: well then forget about her, your with us now and that is important to you.

Zack: you three really love me huh?

Leone: (blush but smiled) of course I do, who else would make my heart beat hard.

Akame: yes I do.

Eddile: its a possability that I may or may not of…. Yes, yes I do.

Zack: (smile and kiss each three of them at the lips) my kitty, my ruby eyes and my lil sunshine, thank you for making me feel happy again.

They all blush and smiled then push him to the ground.

Leone: (smirk) I'm surprise ed you didn't explode when zack call you lil.

Eddile: that's different.(look away blushing a bit)

Zack: why you three push me?

Leone: (smirk) well after what you said about your past we decided to do something, special~.

Zack: (grin) I'm listening my sexy lion.

Leone: I was thinking on you join me on visiting my old town and we can have some fun~.

Zack: (smirk) very well, I like to hear that.

Eddile: and after that maybe you can join me and al on our next job.

Zack: sure thing(turn akame who pouted) don't worry, after this maybe I can find a place for our date to eat at, my treat.

Akame: (smile while hugged him) thank you zacky.

 **Meanwhile**

in the northern part of the capital every person is covered in ice, a woman with light blue hair, eyelashes and eyes, she wears a white female general ourfit and holding a chain while a naked man is licking her boot.

Man 1: you conquered the northern tribe incredibly quickly, most impressive general esdeath.

Esdeath: I can't believe you were the best they have to offer, how very disappointing. (slam her foot to his head killing him on the posses) I guess we should find this lawmus prime and capture him so I can torture him as long as I want. (chuckles)

 **Timeskip**

zack, tatsumi and leone are walking together.

Leone: so zacky, why tatsumi tag along again?

Zack: cause the chief said so.

Tatsumi: look at this place, there's a lot going on.

Leone: yep it's lively this part of town, when your born poor you got to keep busy.

Woman 3: so how you been leone?

Old lady: I could use one of your back rubs.

Man 2: hey we should go get a drink sometime.

Kid 1: leone, would like to play with me later?

Zack: never thought your the most popular girl around the neighborhood kitty.

Leone: that's because this part of town where I grew up, I know it sounds crazy but I'm famous around here for my back rubs, and maybe I can treat you to one zacky.

Man 6: HEY LEONE!

Then they all turn to see a group of men looking angry and running at them.

Leone: OH CRAP!

Zack: I got this, then you and I gonna have a talk about stealing people's money and pissing them off.

Leone: ok.

Zak: HEY! (they stop) if you want payback on leone then don't (pull out a bag of gold) here. But if I see you hitting on her I WILL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF! YOU GOT THAT?!

Men: (running away) YES SIR!

Leone:(turn to tatsumi) So what'd you think about my old neighborhood?

Tatsumi: I love it it's really freaking great I hope I don't end up on one of your friends hit lists.

 **Meanwhile**

in the empire in the throne room there is a kid wearing royal clothing and a big hat sitting on his throne and a man who is fat and has gray hair, wearing a white rob and eating meat.

Guard: reporting in, it appears general nakaketo and general hemi have deffected, they've abandoned their post and join the rebel troops.

Man 2: but general nakaketo is expert of combat.

Man 1: the number of rebel forces is increasing at an alarming rate and with the two new members draco knight and lewamus prime it has win the hearts of the masses as well.

Man 3:we don't move they 'll destroyed the empire.

Emperor kid: we must not lose faith! There situated so far south we may contend with them at our leisure, if we want to completely clear out the seeds of rebellion then should begin by rounding them all up, isn't that right minister?

Minister:(holding a piece of meat while chuckling) well said your highness, I see you're keeping your composure our current issue, (eat a piece of meat) is the rouge group of assassins not the rebrls, they killed caption ogre and my dear relative yokel they murdered headhunter zenku and took his imperial arms dame night raid is making a mess of the capital, I'm gaining wait from all this undoing stress! I'm calling back general esdeath.

Which make the mans shocked on hearing her name.

Man 2: forgive me minister, but general budo is already here.

Minister: I'm sure the great general has better things to do then hunt down a gang of bandits.

Emperor kid: esdeath huh? Her accomplishments are equal to that of budo we can trust her.

Man 4: but what about draco knight and lewamus prime?

Minister: she slaughtered 400,00 tribesmen by burying them alive I'm sure that she can handle them both easily. _I don't want them captured, I want her to round them up and kill them all._

 **Back with zack, tatsumi and leone**

Zack walk to find leone and tatsumi but he have a telepathic link by an insect roach at the empire and got all the info.

Zack: _Looks like that fucker don't know who he dealing with, if he think he'll bring esdeath to deal with me and they others she have another thing coming, better sent a messages to bros and they other apes. Right now I'm gonna find leone and tatsumi, can't use my duplicate so my senses will, and I'll find tats since I bet he have no idea where is he._

Then he spotted tatsumi who have no idea where is until zack came.

Zack: looks like I found you tats.

Tatsumi: AH! On zack there you are.

?: hmm what is this?

then came a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, she was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor.

?: (looked at zack and tatsumi) Looks like my justice sensor has found something, you two!

Tatsumi and zack:(turn to the girl) Huh?

?:(walk to them along with her dog on a leach) You two seem to need some assistants citizens.

Zack: (turn to the girl and rise an eyebrow) citizen?

The girl blush a little seeing zack's sky blue eyes but shake it off a little.

?: (salute) proud member of the imperial guard seryu at your service.

Tatsumi: _she's a guard._

He remembering oger who was a guard as well and zack looked at her then begin read info about her and her dog, then the dog jump up and start licking zacks face.

Zack: woah(smile while chuckling) easy there lil fella.

Seryu: oh wow, coro usually don't interact with other people besides me but he likes you.

Zack: let's just say I'm more different, (pull out a dog biscuit) here boy.

Coro then eats it and continue to lick his face.

Tatsumi: sorry, what is that(pointed at coro)

Zack: really dude? You never seen a dog before?

Seryu: he's my imperial arms hekatonekherires, don't worry he bits bad guys.

Zack: so you really are acting like a hero are you? Names Zackery orion but call me zack or Z and this here is my friend tatsumi(tuck his thumbs at him)

Tatsumi: hey there.

Seryu: oh yeah I am, I'm the hero of justest, on right you two needed help.

Zack: well I was going to help him out but you can tag along.

Seryu: sure.

Zack then grab her hand making her blush.

Zack: can help me till, just making sure if it's right.

Seryu: y-yes I am on patrol right now anyways come on let's go.

Zack: okay.

Then coro hopped on zacks shoulder and licks his check.

Coro: bark!

Zack:(chuckle) okay boy, you can ride on my shoulder for now(petting his head)

Coro: (eye smile) bark!

Tatsumi: so uh do all imperial guards have a wearied pet like that?

Seryu: of course not, I'm the only guard who has an imperial arms coro um well that's the name I've given him anyway, he won't cooperate with anyone unless you can tell they have an extremely high affinity with him.

Zack: woah, that's cool, how'd you two met?

Seryu: well, supposedly none of the top rank officers were able to click with coro, so they started running tests on low-level grunts like me, I was told that he responded my righteous heart while I was getting examined and he's been my cute little companion ever since.

Tatsumi: ookay...

Zack:(smile) He sure is and I know you can be a top rank, cause you two seem a great team in my book so let's go, a pretty girl like you have a serious important job here.

Seryu blush more but smiled and hugged zacks arm.

Tatsumi: _how did they do it?_

 **Timeskip**

Seyu led zack and tatsumi to the market road.

Seryu: okay I'm pretty sure this is the place your looking for.

Tatsumi: thank you so much.

Seryu:(saluted) I'm honor, and let me know when you see anything evil, you can appandus on us to rip it to pieces.

Tatsumi:(chuckle nervously) yeah that make us feel safe

Zack: hope we see each other again seryu and coro, and good luck with your duty as I there is hope for a world and you and coro in the future.

Seryu: aw thanks, you know it doesn't have to be see again, you can join the imperial guard with me.

Zack: I'll think about cause I got plans, but thanks for the offering.

Seryu: I hope is a yes, because we can bring justice together, well time to go little buddy. (run away) you still hungry? Let's pick out a few death row prisoner for you to snack on!

Then zack and tatsumi sigh they show a frown face a bit.

Zack: if think this is gonna ugly because of her a guard who have an imperial arm? (he nodded) me and aust will deal with her, well mostly me, anyway let's find leone and continue a mission for tonight.

Tatsumi: I'm going to take a while guess, how can you convince her to join with us? Hypnotize her like austin did?

Zack: No kid, cause I have my ways inside and out to deal with her and not to mention she on a look out tonight for any night raid, she is pissed off of wanting revenge of ogre's killer since she look up to him.

Tatsumi: (eyes wide and went pail) oooooohhhh. Crap.

 **Timeskip**

At night time, zack with his hood up, tatsumi, and leone are at the roof looking down.

Tatsumi: so this is the capital red light dishes? I'm little nervous.

Zack: seem like it, hope to bring enough bloodshed.

Leone: ah zacky your so cute when your dangerous, anyway, that money aint gonna make it itself so I say we get cooking. Liono transformed!

Then she transformed into her beast mode formed again then zack transformed into his lewamus prime formed.

Leone: when I get to beast mode, I feel like I can just take on the whole world!

Lewamus prime: Your telling me, I'm all fired up to show the world don't fuck me!

Leone:(carry tatsumi) come on guys let's get in there and make a messed of things.

Lewamus prime: lady first, (make leone giggle)

Tatasumi: why?

Lewamus begin flying and leone begin running fast and jump to roof to roof while tatsumi scream for his life.

Tatsumi: Not so fast!

Then they arrive and inside of the attic then leone swept her sweat and grin.

Leone: looks like we made it.

Lewamus prime: a perfect way of the element of surprise.

Tatsumi:(down to the ground) but I thought we're gonna sneak in.

Lewamus prime: okay let's do it,(sniff down) I smell a disgusting order down there.

Lewamus prime open a little door and look to see a room filled with giggling girls wearing kimonos and walking in the room is two men wearing suits, the one on the right is wearing a white suit over a blue dress shirt and a red tie, the one on the left is a man wearing a pink suit over a blue shirt and a necklaces.

Man1: sure are going to town, if you want me to bring you more better keep being good little girls you understand?

Girls: okay.

The man 2 looked at the girl down giggling like she feeling weak

Man 1: hey boss, what that one over there?

Man 2: eh I'm done with her, her mind gone and she stinks of fish just get rid of her, these bitches are pretty easy to replace.

Girl 2: more I need more!

Then man 1 punch her to knock her out but make prime and leone really mad, Leone and tatsumi felt a murder intense then turn around to lewamus prime, he is showing his sharp teeth and his eyes have gone crimson red.

Men 2: I guess we can pick up a few more from the slums.

Man 1: yeah these bitches are a dime in a dozen show them a little money they'll do whatever you want.

Tatsumi: this is even more sick then the client said it was, those bastards.

Leone: that girl he was just hitting, she was a friend of mine from back home, now I'm pissed! Let's just slaughter these pukes and be done with it!

Tatsumi: roger that.

Lewamua prime: let these motherfuckers be punished. (demonic voice)

He brought his chain and invite it on flames that intense.

Lewamua prime: (turn to Leone and tatsumi) time for them to pay for their sins.

 **With the two men**

Man 4: it looks like we're in prime position to move and expand the drug route a little bit.

Man 2: yeah probably so I'll have a talk with mr. chibaro and see how he feels about it.

The goons charge at the three and tatsumi is cutting them in twos and slatering some of them, leone is surrounded while crossing her arms and she is smiling.

Leone: every person in this trafficking ring is our target which means all of you are about to die, get ready for some pain fellas.

Men 2: kill her!

The goons try to cut but leone punch every single one of them, lewamus prime burn each and everyone of them too, tatsumi cut some more and Leone did a roundhouse kick at the other toon sent him crashed to the wall. Then they extra goons come with their goons as lewamus prime grin wider as tatsumi and Leone watch him when lewamua prime pull out a quarter dollar.

Lewamus prime: heads you'll lived and tales you'll die.

He throw it up int the air then he fizzed a little then the quarter landed and it spins then falls to a tails.

Lewamus prime: tails, your dead.

Then he throw it to there heads have been decapitated and there bodys have been burned which he catch the quater and put it away, then more goons show up, prime then pull out a large screw and shove to the ground.

Lewamua prime: time to screw and nailed this party (eyes glows as his mouth wide in a grind make the goons shake in fear) 

The big screw started to spin fast then he stomp it on the ground, then screw pillars shoot up and killed the goons splattering, make blood spew everywhere in rain dropped. The blood written in the wall and floor said " the door of the after life" and said " Night raid is watching y'all " and some blood on lewamus prime while licking the blood then turn to leone and tatsumi, tatsumi is literally turn white and shake like a maraca and leone was surprised.

Man 1: I'm not going to die, I'm not gonna let you kill me!

Tatsumi then dash up to him.

Tatsumi: then you have to move faster then that dick.

Then he slash his body making his upper body fall then leone grab man 2's neck chocking him.

Men 2: please! Take everything you want! You want money? You want drugs? I'll give you anything! Just let me go please!

Lewamus prime: (chuckle) how about your soul? But let me show you and your dead partner how to treat a lady right instead of a use sex toy before you died (turn to Leone) my dearest kitty, if you would like to do they honor of taking his life to they underworld?

Leone: (smirks) yes my dearest reaper.

Man 2: who the hell are you people anyway?!

Leone: we're just your death! (punches his gut) I mean honestly who better then deaths lion to tke your life?

Lewamus prime: well done you two And nice line leone.

Leone: thanks.

 **Timeskip**

they are now on the road at night and leone is holding zacks hand.

Tatsumi: hey zack, what's going to happen to the girls?

Zack: I use my alien form called positive gutrot to make an antidote to help them out but to be on the safe side leone knows this doctor who can help them.

Tatsumi: well that's a relief

Zack:(turn to Leone) thanks for knwoing a doctor around.

Tatsumi: so you and Leone...

Zack: yep, she's my girlfriend, same with akame and Eddie too.

Tatsumi: (eyes wide) how in the world can you have three girlfriends?!

Zack: because I can. (smile)

Leone: zacky, (get close to his ear) when you let yourself smile like that, your very sweet. (licks his ear)

Zack a little bit and blush while tatsumi is surprise.

Leone: hehe, you can't run away now zacky I've already mark my territory once we finally alone your all mine baby~.

Zack: (smile) oh really?

Then his hair grew a little longer, spiky a bit and lion ears pop out, his hands turn to black lion hands and a tail grew out, this surprise leone and shocked tatsumi.

Zack: you really think that you can steel me? (gets to her ear) wrong because I'm going to steel your heart~. (nibble her ear)

She blush a little and moan then back away a bit and cat smile while wiggle his lion tail.

Zack: how'd do I look?

Leone: (cat smile) a big and sexy meat just waiting to be tasted~.

Tatsumi: that's like Levine's imperal arm, did you mimic her.

Zack: you got that right, since I steal her heart.

Leone: you sure do Zack, I'm all yours~.

Zack turn back to normal and look away and senses something then turn to Leone and tatsumi.

Zack: (frown) You guys go on, I'll be with Austin, sheele and mine cause they got company, a 4 four company even minus a dog with her.

 **Meanwhile**

Draco knight, mine and sheele are running at the sidewallk.

Mine: that cheburo guy as so obnoxiously careful I thought we never track him down.

Sheele: yeah that's true bur at least we completed the mission on time.

Draco knight: (sniff) girls! Look out!

They all dogged the attack as they see seryu and coro at the ground.

Mine: who is that?

Draco knight: seryu the guard and her dog is an organic imperial arms just like prince's said, she was hiding her aura but I smell her who was there along in a watch.

Seryu: I know you two,(holding a wanted poster of sheele and draco knight) your the ones from the wanted posters sheele and draco knight of night raid I presume and judging your friends weapon I guess that she from night raid too. I'm so glad I spent the night on watch or I never would have found the three of you,(then a twisted crazed grin) finally! Oh how bad I've been wanting to meet you night raid! I am imperial guard seryu ubiquitous and in the name of absolute justice I will banish your evil right here and now!

Then Draco knight started to laugh softly then a full blown one.

Seryu: what's so funny draco knight?! You think you and prime are heroes?!

Lewamus prime: Hard to believe from someone with a twisted face.

Then came lewamus prime landed down next to draco knight while crossing his arms.

Draco knight: I don't think, I know we are, your just taking revenge for a man who tortures and puts the blame on innocent people for something they never committed.

Seryu: LIES! YOU SPEAK LIES!

Lewamus prime: he telling the truth seryu, the empire is the true lies and same to ogre as well, you don't know it because they're easily using you as a pawn.

Seryu: NO! YOU LIE! OGRE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

then tower clocked is ticking

Mine: well now you have blown my cover, you can either died where your standing or you can come with us.

Lewamus prime: please seryu, you need to…

Seryu: (she point her finger at them)they say you're wanted dead or alive so that means I can execute you, bandits like you are the reason my father was killed in the line of duty and your the ones who murdered my mentor captain ogre, I'll never forgive you night raid!

Mine:(smile) so your that to fight us huh? (locked her pumpkin at her)fine, I'll make it quick!

Then coro slide in shielded his partner then mine rapidly fired her pumpkin at him causing a lot of smoke.

Mine did I get her yet?

Lewamus prime: no.

Draco knight: not one scratch (point to the cloud) look.

The dust cleared to see coro with a gut full of hole's but it all closed up looking good as new.

Draco knight: mine, let prime handle her we got bigger things to worry about.

True to draco's word solo and despair landed behind mine, sheele, draco and prime.

Seryu: who are you two?

They didn't answer her but they walk slowly to night raid.

Seryu: if you came to help me take down night raid then I'll be glade for your help!

Draco knight: looks like we are pulling double shifts tonight prime. (split into two)

Lewamus prime: yeah, (split himself to 3 primes) you handle dog and the they other girl while I'll handle seryu, the third girl and my third help fighting the big mutt.

Mine and sheele: roger.

Draco knight:(turn to solo) perhaps we should fight somewhere else.

Lewamus prime: what'd you say around the forest?

They nodded and followed the two members of night raid leaving the primes then seryu point her guns at draco knight, Lewamus prime, lewamus prime 2, sheele and mine,

Seryu: tomba guns!

fired rapidly at them but they dodge it then mine loaded her pumpkin, sheele unsheated her giant scissor, lewamus and draco knight getting ready.

Seryu: _looks like shooting wont be effective from far distance._

Then she turn to coro.

Seryu: Coro! suffer time!

Then he charge at them while spinning like a grinder, sheele then cut his neck, draco knight kicked his gut and prime punch his face to send him flying, coro coughed up blood a little but he regenerate himself.

Sheele: I'm sorry.

Draco knight: don't turn your back just yet sheele.

Coro towers over them then prime 3 tackles him to the ground while holding him down.

Lewamus prime: bad dog, time to heel.

He then throw him up and punch him and sent him flying crashing down to the ground next to seryu then he get up.

Mine: don't you even remember what the book said sheele? Organic type imperial arms always have a hidden core you have to destroy otherwise they just keep regenerating and it doesn't have a heart so akame sword won't do any good either.

Sheele: this is a surprisingly nasty opponent.

Seryu: coro bulk up.

Then he make his arms bulk up into arm muscles.

Mine:(felt disgusted) ugh, that's not cute.

Lewamus prime: more like fucked up and cool at the same time.

 **meanwhile with draco knight 2 and lewamus prime 2 vs Solo and Despair**

Draco knight is blocking and dogging solos punches and slam his foot to send her crashing to a tree which he charge in but she duck , and kick him make him stumble. Then they throw fist to each other as she dodging his fist, but then grab his leg and smash him to the ground many times as. He then throw a dagger at her forehead cause her to let go off him then he get up.

Draco knight: that won't hold her for long, (jump back and ready himself) she is good, but this is just the beginning.

Solo then got herself up and pull the dagger out of her head show blood which healed herself with red electricty noise.

Solo: He told me your good and I like to tested out, I am solo the loneliness and you already know what I am.

Draco knight: I see dung has been busy with himself creating homunculi, he told you about most things correct?

Solo: things we need to know yes.

Draco knight: well then, shall we continue?

They charge in throwing there fist then with lewamus prime fighting despair who show her smile at him.

Despair: (giggle) looks like the game be over before it begin.

Lewamus prime: I'm not playing games, despair the dread.

Despair: ohh~ you know about me, how touching.

Lewamus prime: It what I do, even I have the feeling your more nutter and bloodshed then seryu.

Despair: that girl is just delusional and stupid.

Lewamus prime: no she being manipulate and what about you?

A Psychopath wider grin while giggling at him

Despair: I just wanted to be entertained and make people suffer for my amusement.

Lewamus prime: one messed up girl.

They charge as she engulf her fist to black and light then they both throw fist each other, hit her at the face but she headbutt him make him bleed a bit, and blast him sent him flying but he teleported. He appeared roundhouse kicked her then shot a finger beam at him which he grunt then he punch her stomach more time and uppercut her as she crashed to the ground and red electricity healing heal, she touch her head that bleed and lick her finger while smiling and giggle some more.

Despair: that's it big boy, give me a lot of pain~.

Lewamus prime: sadist huh?

Then his arm stretch and wrapped around her then swing her all of the trees hitting her many times, then she make her body glows then explosions sent him to the ground and she fly up and her legs glows and begin her attack.

Despair: this is getting fun, more!

Then he drop kick but prime moved out of the way to let her hit the ground making an explosion then he got up but despair was quick to make a lot kicks at him which lewamus prime was quick enough blocking her energy kick but felt odd pain a bit then his eyes glows and shot a huge eye beam sent her crashed to many trees, she then charge at prime while laughing like a child.

Despair: yes! Yes! This is what I was created for! More! More fighting make me feel pain prime!

Lewamua prime: then screw it!

A pillar of screws erupt from the ground cause lewamus prime put a taint screw on the ground. It impale despair a lot then cough off blood.

Lewamus prime: I notice you and your partner here have a philosopher's stone inside of you.

Despair: yes we do, but good luck finding on inside of us.

Zack: yes but tell me(smirk behind the faceplate) how many times or how long can you endure and regenerate yourself? (make her eyes wide) 

Then the screw pillars shoot up from the ground and repeatedly stab her body as she grunting then the bright light engulf which she teleported then she panting a bit while smile and healing her wounds then glared at him.

Lewamus prime: so, I wonder if I remove it from you, you'll still lived? Cause I have a friend who know history about it.

Despair: well then you just have to take it from me!

Lewamus prime: your name despair is no doubt, a negative of fill with sorrow, suffering, no hope and misery of life(she grin at him)

Despair: correct prime or should I say zack? Yeah I know who you are, you and austin both suffered despair but pull yourselves out together.

Lewamus prime: don't try to say I'm surprise despair because your daddy dung, he's treating you like a tool,(chuckle) now that is true despair.

Then she growl at him that her negative aura of black and white whisp around her then she glared at him.

Despair: I'll kill you!

Back with draco knight and solo they are at a standstill, draco knight's armor is a bit burnt and felt a bit pain since he discover she no pushover and have solar power but is darkness. solo have some clothes a bit torn and they stare at each other.

Draco knight: your holding back, just like I am, even homunculises can hold back.

Solo: no need to go all out yet since we met and should do this alone.

Draco knight: that true, why serve to dung since he's a heartless monster and I know your name means all alone, do not need anyone or anything except themselves, believing in nothing except their own strength and feeling that it will never let them down.

Solo: hit the hail on the board ookami.

Draco knight: you know that I'm coming for dung and when me and zack do I'll make sure that he never comes back again.

Solo: well see about that.

Then draco knight unleashed some claws and then energy glows around it then solo created 2 long sword made of dark solar.

Draco knight: let's see whos stronger, me or dungs tool.

Solo: feeling is mutual.

Then they charge slashing each other a lot , draco knight do a roundhouse kicked but she blocked it with her sword, draco knoght avoid the the blade sword then she kick him at the stomach. He stumble but he avoid the kicks that on intense dark heat but then brought a shield then a clank noise. He hit her with his shield when they got glared and begin charging with their weapon raised up and an explosion. Then they both turn as draco knight stumble a little but solo fall down but use her blade to help her up.

Solo: looks like you got me(small smile) not bad for a half human ookami.

Draco knight: your not bad yourself, you know there is away of not being alone.

Her wound getting healed of red electric then getting up turn to her sister fighting lewamus prime, she then walked off.

Draco knight: huh? Your not helping her?

Solo: that's her fight not mine, don't care if she get hurt which is her problem and I grew a fond of our fight.

Draco knight: ouch, and I guess you have some of honor in you after all, and don't think that this fights over.

Solo: I'm counting on that.

With despair fighting lewamua, she throw many blast with her fist but he doge then and caught her wrist then shocked her very badly she scream and down to the ground and can't move.

Despair: why can't I fucking move!

Lewamua prime: I paralyze you,(crouch down) don't worry is only 5 or 10 minutes.

Despair: then do it, remove the stone and get on with it.

He stared at her for 5 minute see the deep to her eyes and she look at his glowing bright eyes then petted her head and got up walk to draco knight.

Draco knight: you defeat her?

Lewamua prime: yeah, let's regroup back with the gang.

He nodded.

 **With lewamua prime, Lewamua prime 2, draco knight, mine and sheele vs seryu and coro.**

Seryu: crush her!

Then coro charge throwing his punches but he got kicked in the face by prime 2.

Lewamua prime 2: Time to roll out!

P. Humongosaur: (sigh) gonna ignore the whole danger beast now, so let's go fidozilla

They both charge and roaring throwing fist to each other and biting then mind blast coro's thigh and P .Humongosaur use his tail to hit him while lewamua prime jump in front of seryu then he and sheele charge in at her to fight. Then seryu dodging sheele's taint sciccors and lewamus's gun blast.

Seryu: damn prime and the sheele are keeping me from coro.

Then seryu trip back by a rock which she drop her weapon but lewamus caught it then seryu use her arms as shield then sheele's giant scissor cut off seryu's arm and scream as the blood it out.

Lewamus prime: SHEELE WHAT THE FUCK?! I told you I got this.

Sheele: sorry!(then she realize it something in thought) she sacrifice her arms to block that fatal strike

Lewamus prime and sheele looked to see seryu have guns come out of her missing arms while an insane look.

Seryu: TRUE JUSTEST ALWAYS WINS!

Sheele and draco: it's part of her body?!

Seryu: it was a special gift from caption ogre just for you!

She shoot the gun when draco stand in front of her and take the bullet, seryu thought draco will fall over but instead he pull out the bullet and throw it away.

Seryu: he, he didn't die from that?

Then sheele cut the gun part of her arm and walk back to draco knight, Lewamua prime 3 and crack knight 2 merge back to lewamua prime and draco knight as they nodded.

Lewamua prime: I'll her, you two go help me and mine with Coro.

Sheele and draco knight: okay/ got it.

They run back to mine and P. humongasur's fight leaving prime and seryu alone.

Seryu:(glared at him) your gonna finished monster?

Lewamua didn't say anything that he walk and found grab seryu's missing arm from the ground and then remove the guns a bit as she en a big flashed around then died down she open her eyes to see her arm is attach and good as new.

Seryu: why? Why did you do it!?

Lewamua prime: in your soul have no sin nor crime, you have to believe me and let me help you.

Seryu's thought: he might trick me so my guard be down but I'm not done yet, if I do this coro will overheat and won't be able to move for a while screw it.

Lewamua prime's eyes wide as he read her thought.

Lewamua prime: _oh fuck!_

Seryu: CORO! USE YOUR TRUMP CARD! GO BERSERK!

Then coro's fur change to crimson red and his eyes turn red and his body is now all muscle.

Draco knight: holy fuckbags, that is so fucking awesome!

P. Humongosaur: Dude ! He's gonna killed us !

Draco knight: my bad!

Then Corp show his many teeth, as he roar hurting mine and sheele's ears.

Mine: _is got a trump card?!_

Coro then sucker punch P. Humongosaur and grab mine.

Draco knight and P. Humongosaur: MINE!

Mine: SHEELE!

Sheele: hold on!

Seryu: good boy now squeeze!

Coro then start to crush mine then sheele and draco knight cut coros arm off clean with mine still alive with a broken arm.

Mine: you did it.

Sheele: that was a close one.

A gun shot was heard but dracos hand was in front of her back with the bullet is in his hand.

Draco knight: nice try, but (crush the bullet) no dice.

Lewamua turn to see seryu use a hidden gun from her mouth.

Lewamua prime: _how she even do that? Is she a cyborg?_

Then Coro came about to bite draco knight and sheele but P. Humongosaur run and did a double kick at him to sent him flying and crashed down but got up then roar at him.

P. Humongosaur: Enough! Time to to Ultimate!

He slap his chest again then he grew brown armor mask, shoulders chest, arms and a spike tail and grew spikes.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE HUMONGASUR!**

This shocks sheele, mine and seryu out of believe.

Seryu: (turn to prime) is that your trump card?!

Lewamua prime: I got more then that

As coro charge in throwing many fist attack and bites but U.P Humongosaur doging it , and now deliver a brutal punches at the dog monster a lot make him howl in pain. Then use his tail to hit up and crashed down before he get up. U.P Humongosaur jumped in the air, then transform his hands into bio-gatling guns which shocked seryu.

Seryu: HE CAN MAKE HIS HANDS INTO GUNS?!

Then he start spinning and shooting pullets at coro make a lot of explosion then U.P Humongousar landed down to see coro is injured a lot but slowly healing then he grab him.

Seryu: NO! DON'T HURT HIM!

U.P Humongousar walk in front of the guard then lewamus prime merge back to U.P Humongsaur and looked at her then lay her dog to her as she hold coro who's not moving a while after berserk mode then U.P Humongsaur turn back to P. Humongsaur then back to lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime:(pull out a dog biscuit to coro) here boy, you earn a treat.

Coro: (stares at the biscuit and look back at lewamus prime, then he eats it and starts licking his face) bark bark!

Lewamus prime: (chuckle) Your welcome.

Seryu: why you doing this? Your the enemy and I try to kill you.

Lewamus prime: seryu, please listen to me, If I was the enemy would leave you dying and killed your partner.

She shake her head.

Lewamus prime: you believe ogre and the empire as hero of justice right?

Seryu: yes, he trained me and requited me.

Lewamus prims:(sigh) seryu, I'm afraid you and your partner gonna witness the real truth and this ain't no tricks nor lies, not to mention your gonna see what empire do to all innocent people.

He place his hand to her forehead then a memory flashes, when she finish seeing all the memories she started to cry then she hugged prime then he hugged her back.

Lewamua prime: I'm sorry.

Seryu: ogre lied to everyone, he hurt everyone, that's not justest it's…. it's….

Lewamus prime: evil? I know but is not your fault, like I said, empire always lied, manipulated and pull the string to cause corrupt chaos to the world. And now you know the truth let me show you something.

His face flashes then he begin removing his helmet, and showed his face which shocked seryu.

Seryu: zack?

Zack: yes seryu is me, I guess you want to hunt me down but since you want me dead (he let the seryu's gun to her hand and pointed at his forehead) pull the trigger if you think I'm an enemy and still lying, or what you think of night raid, the empire or me...

Her hand is shaking a lot then coro is whimpering, she then throw the gun at the ground and hugs him and crying.

Seryu: I don't want to kill the one who help me open my eyes and I don't want you do die.

Zack: (while her tears) would you and coro like to join the revolutionary army?

Seryu: (smile) if only I can stay with you then I'm fine with that.

Zack: is okay and I forgive you, then me and my bro explain everything at our home.

She nodded and they walk to the group.

Mine: we are bringing her with us right?

Draco knight: yeah, zack handle that quite well, even if he made a girl cry.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone has return to the hide out and they are in austins room and he is preparing some things.

Seryu: this is your brother zack?

Zack: yep.

Austin: hey, my name is austin D ookami, you can call me austin if you like.

Seryu: hey there my name is seryu and this little guy is…

Austin: Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires/coro.

Seryu: how'd you know?

Austin: zack told me and I read it in a book, is it ok that I can take a look at you?

Seryu: why you want to look at me?

Austin: well I spotted the gun that is your arm and I spotted the barrel of the gun in your mouth, so I have a theory that someone put those inside your body.

Seryu: oh that's doctor stylish.

Austin: doctor stylish?

Seryu: A doctor and scientist in the service of the Empire, the one who performed the modifications to my body with weapons.

Austin: seryu, can you tell me anything else about doctor stylish?

Saryu: well he is a little obsessive with two things experiments and anything that he concurred stylish.

Ausitn: so he is not exactly a normal doctor isn't he?

Seryu: yeah.

Austin: hmm, I can see his flaws and I can modify the things those arms into something, surprising.

Zack: I got more info of the plans he got, but I'll show it later tomorrow.

Austin: so tell me seryu, are there still more other weapons anywhere in your body?

Seryu: no, that's all.

Austin: excellent, I need to take out the guns in your mouth and arm and replace them with new ones and more.

Seryu: will it hurt?

Austin: hmm, I don't know but I have weapons that can suit you and coro.

Zack: don't worry, remember how I healed your arms that got cut off?

Seryu: yeah?

Zack: I'll do the same and I'll upgrade coro's healing factor and with some new abilities.

Seryu: (hugs zack while smile) thank you zack.

Austin: oh hey zack, where you supposed to go with eddile and al today?

Zack: yes I do and I already told them about the man and told them to play it cool for a bit.

Austin: ok, well I need your help with this operation, project game arms Zero.

Seryu: excuse me, what about the empire? They expect me to be back.

Zack: I made two duplicate to shapeshift as you and mine, to say you injured of missing arms, then sheele is completely injured but might be alive a bit. Don't worry you'll help us, as the fake seryu said about me made a fake copy of you and mind (chuckle) which they'll totally fall and believe that stuff.

Seryu: ok but what are project games zero?

Austin: both of them are weapon transfer projects that make the user have weapons at there disposal, but with one different, one is game base and the other different weapons.

Zack: And mixed a trans-weapon, a nanomachines of liquid metal resist to electric, magnetic and regenerate.

Seryu: um ok, I'll give it a try.

Austin: ok, lets get this operation started.

Zack: alright.

 **Timeskip**

Austin and zack are with seryu looking at her hands.

Austin: your hands feel normal?

Seryu: yeah.

Zack: how's your mouth?

Seryu: (breath in) feels clear.

Austin: perfect, now (pull out an arm brace) this arm brace is connected to the new system for you, I call it the arms network, all you have to do is say the specific words.

Seryu: like what?

Austin: put it on and you'll see.

She nodded and put it on her left arm, then the information came flowing into her mind filling it with the weapons and the names of it.

Seryu: mighty hammer.

Then a white hammer with a green face and a hot pink destine on the top.

Seryu:(eyes sparkle) this is amazing, oh can coro share with me?

Austin way a head of you, I give coro a new collar so he can take the form of anything he thinks of.

Coro then change into cat then a Champollion then back to his normal self.

Seryu: thank you austin!

Zack: let's not forgot your armor and your new abilities of trans-weapon inside and out to make any weapons along side hidden abilities you need to figure it out.

Seryu: this is amazing, thank you both.

Austin: since you know us, tiem to tell you the truth about us.

Then Austin and zack that they're super heroes from another dimension with their third brother ben ,aliens , also about dung, vilgax and their plans in the empire. This made seryu look at them with amazement eyes.

Austin: I think we broke here now.

Zack: yep, we did (she then hugged zack)

Seryu: OH MY GOD! ZACKY IS A GENUINE SUPER HERO!

 **With leone**

Leone: someone is hugging my ZACKY! (got her beast form and growl)

 **With akame**

Akame: (pull her sword) zacky's mine and forever.

 **With eddile**

Eddile: (fire aura and her automail turn into a blade) I'LL SMASH THE ONE WHO IS TAKING MY ZACKY!

Al: (sweatdrop) does zack and austin dealt with this everyday?

 **Back with austin, zack and seryu**

Austin: well I'm going to give sheele and sayo a visit, and zack, I'm going to start a new project of mine.

He nodded then Austin walked off leaving the two of them alone.

Seryu: zack, thank you so munch for helping me open my eyes.

Zack: is nothing, and sorry about how you expected what empire use to be and make suffering lost, I know what is like to lost someone.

Seryu: you do?

Zack: yeah, I lost my dad and my little sister by vilgax and his allies, dung and they other experimented on me, torture me and I become this.

he transformed into his ghost formed, this shocked seryu and coro walked up to zack and snuggle his leg.

Zack: I did not ask of what I become, ben save me then I got adopted with my sister, but my new parents was abusive then I have to keep my little sister safe, I lost when a group of 5 thugs try to fight me. I ask her to run and hide but she sacrifice from the gun and I went my ghost form and try to get help but they can't because of a monster, so I try to help her but it was to late. I seek to pure rage and vengeance start killing my abusive parents and the thugs but lived all alone in a forest while some people of the government try to hunt me down so I went berserk and kill or destroyed. Until ben came and stop me, he help me once again then give me a home with family and friends. He taught and I learn what it take to be a true hero of helping and protecting the people, so the people gain my trust along with respect.

Seryu: (lean up to him) you are a true hero and I would like to protect the people with you, together we will be heroes of the people with night raid.

Zack:(turn back to normal) I like that, would like to be part of the family?

Seryu: yes please. (she smile and hugged him) and I promise to be with you and healed your pain from your past.

zack:(he grin while eye smile) I like to here that.

coro:(jump at him and lick his face) bark! bark!

Zack: I bet you too huh boy? Well welcome aboard.

Coro jump up and down barking happily make zack and seryu laugh.

 **With austin**

Austin is walking down the halls looking for sheele then he see's mine with sheele.

Mine: oh austin!

Austin: hey mine, sheele how are you feeling?

Sheele: feeling better thank you.

Mine: hey austin, I just want to say thank you for saving sheeles life twice.

Austin: no problem, it what heroes do to serve and protect(then sheele smile and give Austin a tight hug)

Sheele: I just wanted to thank you for saving my life twice, now I want to give my hero a present~.

She then kissed him on the lips which he blush, eyes wide and mine is eyes bulge and jaw dropped down.

 **Somewhere else**

Solo then suddenly felt jealousy which surprised her, bloody bunny have a bloody red aura and pull out a sword and her eyes turn yellow and red, niji is clughing her hand while crushing a tree branch with her other hand, kurome is eating fast out of jealousy, najenda is clutching her automill hand, winry is just puffing her creaks, sayo was getting really mad, and rose felt getting angry and her eyes start to slowly shin again.

 **Back with austin, mine and sheele**

Sheele brakes the kiss and lay her head on his chest.

Mine: sheele why didn't you tell me that you like austin?!

Sheele: I'm sorry but I want it to be a surprise.(turn to Austin) and I notice when I dropped my glasses you blush, was my eyes pretty?(he then blush hard a bit)

Austin: um, yes.

Sheele: thank you, for the complement.

Austin:(smile) your welcome my butterfly.

Sheele blushed as he patted her head.

Austin: well I should get going, see you in the morning. (walks away)

mine: oh~ getting your man right there.

sheele: yep, and how's your man working?

Mine: what man?

Sheele: you know tatsumi.

Mine: (blush) w-what make you think I like that idiot?

Sheele: your blush saids it all.

Mine: AH!

Austin is walking to sayos room, he knocked on the door when sayo grabbed him and pulled him into her room.

Austin: S-Sayo! what you doing?!

To his answer she kissed him on the lips and crying a little then she break the kiss.

Austin: sayo?

Sayo: I just don't want to be alone, and I loved you when I first saw you.

Austin:(rub her hair) who said you gonna be alone? When I first met you I can never ignore a feeling of a cute girl(he kiss her in the lips) even you and sheele I don't mine having both of you in my heart.

Sayo: oh austy.

She hugs him to her bed and snuggles his chest while a big smile.

 **the next day**

the group is together and austin, zack, mine, seryu and coro are facing the group.

Najenda: now mine can you explain what transpired?

Mine: well last night after me, sheele and austin are finish the mission this girl came in and decided to kill us, her name is seryu a former guard member of the empire. She was gonna killed sheele but Austin save her twice then zack save her from being eaten by her partner coro, not to mention zack show her the truth about the empire and night raid so now she's a new member of night raid.

Seryu: (wave shyly) um hi.

Najenda: hmm, sence zack showed you the truth of the empire and us, I welcome you tonight raid seryu.

Seryu: thank you. (spotted tatsumi) oh it's you tatsumi, your a member too?

Tatsumi: yeah, how about that. sorry about orge and...

Seryu: you don't have to, he's dead to me and same with empire, I wanted to do the right thing.

Tatusmi: well same here, I want to live in a place that there is no evil in the empire.

Seryu: I guess we are not that different (smile) and (hugs zack) I can be a real hero like zacky is.

Leone: YOU BITCH! LET GO OF MY ZACKY!

Eddile: SO YOUR THE WENCH WHO HUGGED MY MAN!

Akame: (pull her sword and point to seryu) your dead.

Zack karate chopped three of them.

Zack: stop you three, be nice to your new member and besides I never gonna forget my 3 girlfriends(turn to seryu) well make that 4 girlfriend for now.

This made seryu blush bright red and holding her checks while steam came out of her head.

Austin: (turn to al) and to answer your question yes we do.

Al: ok.

Zack: since your one of us, time to get you a new style and you too coro.

Then he tap at seryu's armor and coro then a bright light flashes then the light down revealed, seryu is now wearing a white armor with whitish-sliver rob hoodie with red inside, brown gauntlets and belts on her chest, a skirt with blue line and red flames pattern, she wear long black legging sock along with combat boots and coro is wearing a new spike collar that has his name on it.

coro jump up and down barking happily of his new collar and name on it.

Zack: your welcome little buddy.

Najenda: Austin, Zack thank you two so munch for saving a member of our family, we forever in your debt.

Austin: nah it's nothing, its the live of a hero, never receive anything in return of saving a life.

Zack: ain't that the truth? Just doing our job as real heroes and I got bad news guys, thanks to honest and they other from the empire that esdeath is coming at the capital along with her 3 bodyguards.

Najenda: I see, ezdeath, very well zack, I hope we can count on you to make ezdeath join with us.

Zack: it wont be easy, from the look in your eyes in history, you saw the unspeakable thing she do to all huh?

Najenda: yes, I want you to open her eyes to the pain she is doing to the innocents.

Zack: I promise you chief , I'll find a way to open and melt that cold heart of her so the light be forever bright.

Austin: say bro, who's the 3 bodyguards with her?

Zack: There called the three beasts daidara, nyau and bulats who is a former but their partner liver. a group of three people who were bodyguards, enforcers, and servants of General Esdeath. They were extremely loyal to her and would carry out her orders without question even if it costs them their lives. It should be noted that out of everyone in Esdeath's army, they were the most sadistic and bloodthirsty.

Austin: anything else about them?

Zack: indeed, This group of three people had the strongest offensive capabilities in the entire Empire. The training for the group is so brutal that many die in it. General Liver was recruited by Esdeath herself to join the group as she believed that leaving him in prison was a waste. A few years ago when some savages tribes roused to oppose the Empire and Esdeath was ordered to put a stop to this rebellion and while doing so the Three Beast accompanied her. When the mission was over, Esdeath ordered her army to violate the rebellious village but left some alive to watch in order to plant the seed of hatred so there will be more rebellion in the future. All this happened while the group smiled sadistically at the suffering of those who were left alive. Also during the Northern Tribes attack, when Esdeath's army buried 400,000 people alive which we already know now, the Three Beasts were the most gleeful to carry on the act. So later The Three Beasts, upon returning to the capital, the empire them to kill the Prime Minister's political rival in order to lure out any Night Raid cause they expecting us.

That made bulat look down to hear that his old partner joined with esdeath

Austin: Well fuck do any of them have any imperial arms?

Zack: lets start with daidara, he holds the double-bladed axe: belvaac, it can split into two and if eather of the blades thrown it can come right back, then there is nyau, he holds scream a flute type arms that can manipulate emotinos to those who ear it, very fast and skilled with short weapons, as he used Scream as an improvised short staff .He's skilled hand-to-hand combatant, even without an imperial arm, his trump card is Advent of Fierce God. The trump card of Scream is a form of self-induced hypnosis which serves to increase the user's muscle mass and strength by releasing melody from the imperial arm. Dramatically bolstering ones combat ability, the effects of which are unknown which means he'll died before showing its effectiveness. And finally liver ,his imperal is a ring called the Black Marlin which allowed him to manipulate water and other liquids. His skills with his imperial arm were so great that he was almost can destroyed an armor. However, it only functions in the presence of water or any other form of liquid around, His trump card of Black Marlin which allows him to manipulate their own blood. After user bled through injury, they harden and shape their own blood in the form of blades to cut the opponent. The blades are strong enough to clash with an imperial arm. He also possessed adept sword skills. Furthermore, he has received some poison resistance training, and used that to his advantage to any opponent.

Austin: alright, we got three beasts who have three arms.

Zack turn to Bulat and walk to him.

Zack: I know is hard for you of trying to save your old comrade B, I don't know if we can help him.

Bulat: that's ok.

Zack: alright and if you fight him, he'll use a poison to poison himself but here

He give a Bulat a sryum with light and blue liquid in it.

Bulat: what's this?

Zack: a strong anti-venom just in case before if you ever fight him and I suggest you use your kamen rider after you train.

Bulat: why?

Austin: because we have a feeling that you need it.

Bulat: alright then thanks Zack.

Zack: anytime.

Austin: alright if anyone who is eager to train the rider's now come with me.

Zack: guess your next too seryu , don't worry austin will explain

Seryu:(saluted) got it ! I can't wait to deliver true justice

Zack: you sure will

 **Meanwhile**

despair was mad as hell, she can't believe that zack spared him and solo left her, she walked in the room where everyone is here but she felt something to her chest as she touch it and is no injury but when he looked at zack's eyes that glows bright blue and can't stop the feeling why make her frown.

Despair's thought: why do I feel guilty about zack? And why dose his eyes felt….

She shake it off and continue to walk home, not knowing a someone is watching her, she was about to leave when he is face to face with shadow bunny.

Shadow bunny: hello.

Despair: HOLY FUCK!

Bloody bunny: (walk out of the tree) hey.

Despair: what'd you two want? Not in a mood since I got ditch from my sister.

Bloody bunny: nothing to expect from the loneliness emotion.

Despair:(pouted) what ever, now if you two easter bunnies don't mind I'll be going home.

Then she was flipped to the floor by bloody bunny with red eyes.

Bloody bunny: never EVER! Call me an easter bunny!

Despair: like I care! So fuck off! (kicked her sent her to the ground)

Bloody bunny:(gets up and dusted herself) let's get going shadow, the boys won't be surprise themselves.

Shadow bunny: understood.

Despair: the boys? (Title her head) you mean Zack and austin?

Bloody bunny: (they stop walking) how did you know them?

Despair: solo and I met them in a mission and we tested their fighting, which we retreat but solo ditch me when zack paralyze me, dung told us a lot about them.

Shadow bunny: and who told you there names?

Despair: my daddy, who you, austin, and zack thought was dead for so long.

Bloody bunny: you notice that they are holding back?

Despair: yes and so do me and solo, cause we wanna test them a bit.

Bloody bunny: well test no farther, because you'll all be dead if they get serious. (walked away)

Despair: heh, we shall see soon enough(walk away)

Then despair finally made it at home with they other even her siblings.

Lust: well, took you long enough to get here.

Despair: ran into some easter bunnies along the way here. (Turn to solo) and some asshold! Who left me while I was paralyze for 10 minutes!

Lust: yeah, she told me that.

Solo: you should've wasting fooling around maybe you wouldn't, beside I don't understand why father team me up with you, I don't need any help.

Despair: you wouldn't survive agents the both of them.

Solo: and nether would you!

Brutal: that's enough, both of you, you know an order must be done.

They both stop and listen, but they turn they head from each other, then vengeful come by to his leader.

Brutal: vengeful, how the marking of your territory?

Vengeful: alright but some annoy human I need to deal with , and I found 2 interesting thing. (Hold up a device tracker) so I brought to you and our dad chief.

Brutal:what's that ?

Dung: seem like a technology which is not in this world

Vengeful: yeah , I found in a crater while slaughter the humans and it beep when it find something interesting

Dung: so ?

Brutal: big deal

Vengeful: chief, dad ,I found it but the second important is, it was created by him.

He pointed at the mysterious person coming out of the shadow, walking out of the shadows is a austin look alike but he has dragonic red eyes, has a scar on his check, black sure with gray lines with an eye on the chest, gray pants with a tare on the left knee and has a black and deep crimson watch

Dung:(eyes wide) austin...no your not austin, you are him but you smell like me with a pure corrupt of me and austin as...one.

?: got that right old fart.

Dung: even a bit of an ass like him.

?: not exactly, I'm more smarter then that wimp I use to be.

Dung: so what you want? Revenge or want my power?

?: no I lost of who I was years ago since I understand your ways.

Dung: explain your timeline origin.

?: well first off my name is drang and I came from an alternate world when I took you down when I went berserk after you e experimented me and your powers as well but it feels so good of feeling all that dark power growing inside of me from absorbing you . The austin they know in my world is gone and this is the new me, I have a tango with three of my brothers, konton, and jester so I got to this world and met vengeful.

Dung: interesting.

Drang: yeah, I defeated you when I was younger but couldn't control it

Dung: which explain you absorb me and my power and corrupt overwhelm you To be reborn.

Drang:(grin) indeed and it feels good ever since I see of who I truly am.

Dung: good, now I have a task for you in the future, you remember dark rabbit and mumu right ?

Drang: yeah why?

Dung snap his fingers and a blackish bunny holding a long sword with a red hilt on his neck and a small rabbit head with short feet and her eyes are white.

Drang: damn, never expected you get munch colder, your a lot stronger then my dung, how you make bloody's sister in our side? Ain't she suppose to be dead?

Dung: manipulate, brainwash and mind control, it was easy bringing her back to life to do it.

Drang: so what do you want me to do?

Dung: well we both have in common of take down austin and we need your brain for the weapon to be found and dark rider

Drang: I'm listening(grin eviliy show his dragon teeth)

 **Timeskip**

zack, eddile and al want to a house which zack have his hood up.

Zack: okay you two know what to do right?

Eddile: yeah, play it cool then take out the freak and same the dog and kid.

Al: I feel bad about killing a father man.

Zack: that bastard is gonna bypassed the impediments of artificially creating a being capable of comprehending and vocalizing speech by instead alchemically merging a live human with an animal, in this case Nina and Alexander. ever since the speaking chimera that earned him his license, he has yet to present an alchemical breakthrough worthy of his yearly State Alchemist assessment and fears that a failure this year will cost him his certification and research privileges.

Al: I'll keep the girl and the dog safe.

Eddille: while zack and I deal with him.

Zack: then I'll teleport her somewhere safe of our friend rose.

Eddille: let's get started.

Zack then knock on the door, then the door opened to reveal a middle age man with glasses and a bigish nose wearing a green shirt and brown pants.

?: oh I didn't aspect visitors.

Zack: hello, my name is zack orion.

Then a large white dog tackled zack to the ground and start licking his face.

Zack:(chuckle) easy boy we just met.

Then a little girl wearing a red shirt, Brown hair with long pig tails and short blue pants.

?: oh look there are people out here!

?: nina this is way I told you to keep the dog tide up.

Zack: you have one big dog, what's his name?

Nina: his name is alexander but I call him alex.

Zack: well hey there alex.

?: oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is shou tucker and this is my daughter nina tucker.

Zack: well these are my friends, eddile and al.

Eddile: hey.

Al: hello.

Shou: well come on in I'll get some tea.

They went in the house and not knowing shadow bunny is hiding waiting for the right moment. Which zack senses her but decide to wait for it after the mission.

Shou: I'm sorry about the mess, ever since my wife ran out this place is a wreck, I'm not much of a house keeper.

Zack: _hmm, I wonder why._ (sarcasm)

shou: now what brings you three to my home?

Zack: (smile) we heard that you are the infamous sowing life alchemist and eddile and al are interested on learning about it, if you don't mind.

Shou: no I don't mind, however, if you want me to show you the tricks I got up on my sleeve it's only fair that you show me the tricks you got on your sleeve, it's the code we share.

Zack: not munch of an alchemist but eddile and al does, mine if I can play with your daughter and alex?

Shou: I don't mind.

Zack: thanks.

 **Timeskip**

zack is playing with nina and alex who is on zack's lap and nina made a flower hat and put it on alex then al join in the fun then he made flower hat for her, then zack play fetch with a stick to Alex.

Al: this is fun zack

Zack: yeah I know, but I think is my a US, think you can tell her the truth?

Al: well, I'll try.

Zack nodded then he went to the house, then he saw eddile with lots of books around her.

Zack: holy geez lil sunshine, you read faster then austin read a library.

Eddile: (look at zack) he can do that?

Zack: yep, he actually read an entire library, in one day.

Eddille: wow, and you?

Zack: one day but 3 seconds.

Eddille: you guys are one up each other?

Zack: eh, is what we brothers do, full of surprises, so you ready to deal with him?

Eddille: (close her book) yeah.

Then they ask shou to speak with them something important somewhere alone at the basement.

Shou: so what something important you two wanna ask?

Zack: tell us something truthfully, what are you planing to do?

Shou: what you talking about?

Eddille: we heard that you've been supplying the army with human chimiras.

Zack: and you was gonna use nina and alex as one are you?

Shou: (shadow his eyes) I guess you found me out, night raid.

Zack: oh so you know we're night raid?

Shou: yeah, I heard of night raid and why did you say we?

Zack: because(turn into lewamus prime's armor)I am night raid.

Shou them fell to the floor in fear then prime ignite himself on fire, then the flames dissipate revealing a black and white armor jumpsuit with spikes on the shoulders, has flat chest plate, black metal gauntlet, has his head starting to burn to crisp to reveal his skull showing on fire and sharp teeth a bit then his empty socket shows a glowing reddish-orange pupil.

Eddile was shocked to see zack can do that and shou was scared shitless.

Zack: now you will pay for your crimes.

he grab him by the shirt and lift him up closely to him.

Zack: look into my eyes, and the sins you have done.

Then shou start to breath fast then scream and yell then his eyes are slowly turning into coal then zack dropped him at the ground and stomp on his necked to be broken.

Zack: dead meat.

Eddile: w-what did you did to him?

Zack: send him to hell the hard and painful way with his sins.

Eddile: y-you can do that?!

Zack:(turn back to normal) yeah, also let's go, our work here is done.

They walked out and then to see nina crying and al is trying to calm her down and alex whimpering to snuggle her.

Zack: you told her?

Al: yeah and I been trying to talk to her but she keeps crying.

Zack: I'll talk to her.

Then he walk to her then crouch down which nina hugged zack tight while still crying in his chest.

Nina: please, it's not true, daddy is not going to make me a chimira.

Zack: sadly, he is, along planning on doing it to merge you and alex,(hugged her to calming her down)shh, shh, is okay and I'm sorry but sometime we never knew or know who's the people we met from they inside and out. But I promise you that your not gonna be alone anymore and all safe for now, want me to take you somewhere that someone will be a mother to you? And promise to love you and raised you right.

she then smile while rubbing her tears off.

Zack: I'll be right back I'm going to take nina and alex to rose, see you two at the hideout. (teleported)

Then somewhere at rose's house she heard of a knocking then when she open the door to see zack holding nina and alex next to him.

Zack: hey long time no see rose.

Rose: oh zack, it's pleasant to see you again, (spotted rose and alex) oh and who is this cute little girl and this big guy.

Zack:thats nina and alexander, she use to have a father until me, eddile and al figure he's a monster for try to merge his own daughter and her pet until I killed him. (put nina down) nina, say hello to your new mommy and alexander, your new owner as well.

Nina: (shyly look at her) um hello.

Alex: woof!

Rose:(crouch down to her and rub her hair) my your a cute little lady, you want something to eat?

Nina:(smile) sure.

She then run to her and led her to her kitchen.

Rose: oh and zack I told the people and they are on your side.

Zack: thanks rose, see you later.

nina: wait !

Zack:(turn) yeah

he turn and crouch down the nshe hugged him in a tear of joy.

nina: thank you so very munch, your the best hero ever

zack: is nothing, I'm just glad your safe and here(give a stuff toy of him) just in case if you miss me and I promise to visit sometime.

nina: okay but you gonna promise me something too

zack: alrigth lay it on me(she smile and giggle)

nina: Okay don't laugh , but I want you to be my new daddy

This shocked zack and rose blush a bit thinking her and zack as husband and wife

Zack: me as a dad ? I thought you want me as a big brother?

Meanwhile

austin is working on his project until he started laughing and bang his hand in the table.

Austin: If I have to guess zack, is being asked to be someones dad, (laugh) priceless!

 **Back with zack**

Nina: um, your look like a big brother but, you look like a father to me.

Zack: well whatever makes you happy(rub her hair) I'm your daddy.

Nina: yay! (she hugged him again then break the hugging) I love you daddy.

Zack: me too sweetie, now I have to go now, daddy gonna help his friends saving the world form bad guys.

Nina: okay bye dadd(waving her hand)

Rose: bye zack.

Alex: woof!

Zack: seeyah you three (teleported)

he teleported to the outside of night raid when he felt the energy again which is familiar then he smile and turn around then open his arms.

Zack: I know your there, shadow, come here.

Shadow bunny then tackled him to the ground and she snuggled his chest and tear up a little.

Zack: It's great to see you again(rubbing her head)

Shadow bunny: zacky, zacky please never leave me again.

Zack: I won't, I promise to never leave my little carrot.

She then kiss him all over his face and hugged him again.

Zack: now come on I'll introduce you to the team.

With austin

After his laugh fest he was finish his part project until he felt something behind him, he turn to see bloody bunny.

Austin: bloody bunny?

She then jump up and hugged his chest and snuggled it.

Austin: so I guess shadow bunny is here too (she nodded) I'm sorry if I worried you, but since your here, you don't have to worry about cause I'm here for ya.

Bloody bunny: austy, (spotted a jester mask) hey austy whats that?

Austin: oh it's part of my project I call the imperial arcana, this is the mask of the fool, fools deception.

Bloody bunny: I see

Timeskip

when zack with shadow bunny hugging his arm ,Austin with bloody bunny hugging his arm meet up with the group.

Zack: you too huh?

Austin: yep, good to see you shadow bunny.

Shadow bunny: you too Austin.

Zack: nice to see yah again bloody.

Bloody bunny: indeed it is.

When they went to the room everyone spotted bloody and shadow.

Tatsumi: what the? I didn't know you two got a pet bunny rabbits.

Austin: actually…. There not just rabbits, there live plush bunnys.

Tatsumi: w-wait what?!

Zack: these two are sister, the white rabbit is bloody bunny and the black rabbit is shadow bunny, introduce yourself you two.

Shadow bunny: hey there everyone.

Bloody bunny hey.

Sheele: um why are they holding on your arms?

Austin: they are very clingy especially bloody.

Bloody bunny: and we can do this.

They poof in smoke, then when the smoke clear to show there human form, shadow bunny still have her cape but she has peach skin big breasts wearing a white and black line skirt, black knee-high socks, black small boots, zipped up sleeveless dark gray vest shirt and, has dark-red eyes, dark Brown hair long hair beneath her waist and still has the bunny ears and tail, bloody bunny has pale but far skin has long white hair beneath her waist, has red eyes, bunny ears and bunny tail and she wears a white and silver line skirt, a cape coat, button up white shirt but reveals her stomach, her breasts become bigger like shadow bunny, black Knee-high Socks and shoes.

Tatsumi:(blush hard) ok this is very new.

Lubbock and Ieyasu's thought:(anime tears) _why do they get the special ones?!_

Sheele: (pouted) bloody can you please let austin go?

Bloody bunny: no, mine.

Leone: stop hugging my zacky shadow!

Zack: (sweatdrop) well this is getting interesting.

Austin:(smirk) more interesting of someone ask you to become a father and you found her a mommy already.(chuckle)

Zack: oh really? Coming from some one who let sheele got your first kiss and slept with sayo?

Austin:(blush) I was surprises, I didn't know! and I have to cheer up sayo.

Zack: oh yeah? (pointed to Austin's harem) tell that to them.

Austin turn to see najenda up on his face really mad, sayo and sheele blush and bloody just puff her cheacks acting cutely

Austin turn to see najenda up on his face really mad, sayo and sheele blush and bloody just puff her cheecks acting cutely and winry holding her wrench.

Austin: Uh I can explain, (turn to zack) zack, dear bro back me up on this.

Zack: sorry bro, your on your own.

Austin: grr, oh and you should tell the daddy thing to them. (point to zacks harem)

he turn to see leone creaking her knuckles, akame pull out her sword, eddile make her arm a sword, seryu shadowing her eyes and shadow puffing her checks like bloody is.

Zack: oh I don't think I ant take it up side but your taking the down side

Austin: why's that?

To Austin's answer, zack kick him in the nuts very hard make his eyes ball wide and high pitch groan then fall to the ground with while holding his crotch.

Zack: that's for bringing this messed in the first place dude, not cool.

Austin: hey you started it too, and I have enough of that before I met you.

Zack: I didn't even mention of your first kiss taken and slept with sayo in the first place and maybe you should never brought it up ,I was gonna tell them later but you ruin it make them wants answer, So we're making it even for both of us so better becareful what you say so I wont get pissed about that.

Then najenda's automail launch her grabbling hand on Austin head as he felt a squeeze

Austin: damn it! Betray by my own invention,(turn to najenda) h-hey boss ,I see y-your testing you automa-

najenda: you, me, talk, now.

Austin: not this time. (put on the mask)

he then disappeared

he then hide as he sigh in relief.

Austin: I got away

bloody bunny: I don't think so.

Austin:(turn to bloody bunny) ah crap, how'd you find me?

Bloody bunny: I always find a way.

He was gonna put on the mask but bloody kick it off then grab Austin's scarf and drag him to najenda.

Austin: wait, bloody what you doing?

Bloody bunny: taking you to najenda, she said so.

Austin:(anime tears) why me?

 **A little timeskip**

austin is now at the ground with his eyes little dizzy.

Austin:(turn to zack) how come you didn't get pumble or punish Z?

Zack: I have my ways to calm them down instead of runny away, you got the brains, figure it out.

Austin: it's not my fault when the girls want to get my pants when I was a kid.

Zack: then you owe me when I save you and stop them, also is kinda weird they try to do that to ya.

Austin: yeah, it was, and I have done it and it works!

as Austin explain it to his harem and they calm down and apologize of their behavior and zack explain it too and his harem's girl wonder if they become mother someday sooner.

Zack: also all of you I have terrible news.

Austin: guess it's about dung?

Zack: worst, your evil counterpart are here(turn to bloody bunny) your little sister mumu is alive however been brainwash, mind control and manipulate by dung, (turn to shadow bunny) not to mention dark rabbit arrive as well since bloody bunny did fought him before.

This really angered bloody and austin on hearing that and shadow is shaking like a leaf.

Bloody bunny: mumu is alive, and she is mind controlled?!

Austin: he's here too huh? and how the evil me is, evil?

Zack: very evil, when he was young and experimented, he go berserk in dragon form ,so he killed dung and ate and absorb hm, however it overwhelm you of your negative side which increase it corrupt. change his name into drang D Ookami and this is his appearance.

He show a hologram appearance of drang.

Austin: holy crap, that is disgusting.

Najenda: an evil austin?

Winry: that's him huh?

Bloody bunny: that's the bastard? I'll kill him.

Sheele: an evil austy?

Tatsumi: it looks like austin but very evil.

Shadow bunny: dark bunny is here?

Sayo: oh god.

Bulat: (glare) he is going down.

Lubbock: an evil verson of austin? (turn to austin) if this guy have an eviil verson of himself then how evil dose zack double have?

Leone: (punch her fist) finally something exacting.

Seryu: he will feel the wrath of true justest!

Mine: this guy is bad news.

Akame: I'll gladly kill him.

Ieyasu: this is going to be tough.

Eddile: sick asshole.

Al: I don't believe it.

Zack: yes, but let be careful and let Austin handle him, he maybe evil but don't know a lot more about our Austin because since think about. if he have dung's powers and all and never train of how our Austin do, means 100 % we got the chance.

Night raid: got it.

 **meanwhile in dung's hideout**

as then lust alogn with solo and despair.

Solo: hey lust, can I tell you something.

Lust: yes?

Solo: you have a feeling in your chest that not injury but like pain or aching for someone of someone else?

Lust: you felt that too?

Solo: yeah but only to ookami and who you felt it was?

Lust: I think this zack person.

Despair: me too. And since after the fight I remember his glowing bright eyes which oddly make me feel guilty for some reason and that is not just sorrow but...beyond pain and misery like he use to be broken inside.

Solo: and ookami's hatred against father and he seem like he was abusive once.

Envy: really? What does that matter to them since there just half humans.

envy: what you say?(glared at her)

Lust: there no need to go all out, is true the two boys are strong and clever if they get serious so why not us instead.

Despair: which I want a rematch to him if I feel like it , cause now daddy told us esdeath is coming along the 3 beast.

Lust: must stronger of course but I like to see if either zack or Austin can handle her.

Despair: you seem interested to zack, why?

Lust: I don't know, something just attracted to him.

Despair: think you can easy fooled him , or whatever your ways of man can do it?

Lust: it depends, if he's like how all humans are half or no half, your not jealous if I take him are you?

Despair: you mean the one who beat me?! N-n-none of your business! He's my target and I wanted to settle that rematch if I find a way to killed him.

Solo: but he notice we have the stone within us and how many time we regenerate.

Despair: only a few times, I lost count.

Solo: some of my as well.

Envy: luckly father said drang and brutal recharge us if we reaching some of our limit.

They nodded and went off.

Envy: you think greed will ever face his punishment? Is hard to find that slippery snake mouth.

Lust: it need some patience to do it.

Dung: indeed and I called wrath to help esdeath just in case she loose her team.

Vilgax: then soon the world will be ours.

Drang: And I guess I'll be happy to help you with your plans, as long I can met my half brother,(turn to dung) dad.

Dung then laugh to the room along with brutal, vilgax and drang.

Dung: watch out Austin, zack and night raid, because it's just the beginning along with the empire to cause major chaos and destruction.


	4. night 4

In the throne room in the empire esdeath is kneeling in front of the emperor.

Emperor kid: general esdeath for your success in conquering the northern tribe we have arranged a reward of 10,000 gold coins.

Esdeath: I'm grateful your highness I'll send it to the soldiers who still fighting to protect our land they will they will approve this.

Minister's thought: esdeath truly doesn't care for money or power, she only concerned with war and victory, as long as I'm in control she can destroy whatever she wished, our interests can coexist, she is the ideal puppet.

Esdeath: now that I returned to the capital from the northland your majesty can once again rest at ease, I shall be terminating night raid along with draco knight and playing with lewamus prime next.

Emperor kid: quite an under taking, I would like for you to hunt down the alchamis killer as well and we would like to compensate you for such an ambituous achievement with more then just money, is there something else you'd prefer?

Esdeath: actually there is if could choose anything….

Emperor kid: go on.

Esdeath: I believe i'd like to try falling in love.

This confused the emperor and the minister and a cockroach who has a sweatdrop.

Cockroach: _what the hell did I just heard?_

Emperor kid: ah yes that's sound reasonable, you are a single woman of unmarrigable age after all, I will serve as your match maker. So what is your opinion of the minister?

Minister: huh?! wait what?

Esdeath: the minister doesn't take care of himself, he will not live munch longer.

Cockaorach: _for once I agree with her on that._

Minster: preposterous! I'm in perfect health(eating a sushi)well then if you be so kind to tell us what you like?

Esdeath: first let me warn you that I can be terribly selective, very few man will come close to my expectation, once i'm ready I will percent you my selective list of preferences.

Cockaroac: _I feel like this will bite me deeply in they ass at the future._

 **Meanwhile in night raid's base**

Mine is trying to eat properly with her right arm while her left is healing she is struggling.

Akame: here.

Mine: I don't need you to spoon feed me.

Akame: but it get cold.

Zack: if you let her feed you, I'll heal your injuries.

Mine: okay I guess you two win.

Austin: hey winry can you assist me with a project I've been work….

Winry: (hug his arm) you have me at assist.

Rose: shall I assist to master~?

Austin then shrugged and let winry and rose follow him, tatsumi, sheele and seryu are washing in the kitchen and preparing the food for later.

Seryu: same with zacky, as I'm starting to fit in.

Tatsumi: yeah(turn to akame and in thought) _even after what happened akame is so calm, I still can't believe it, I can't believe seryu almost killed sheele twice, I finally starting to realize, how painful this job really is._

 **with esdeath**

she is walking on the courtyard with the minister but didn't know that zack mind link to a bird is watching and hearing their conversation.

Esdeath: it's strange I don't normally take an interest in anything besides war and bloodshed.

Minister: oh we're talking about love I presume.

Esdeath: I don't understand this myself but I'm feeling a desperate need for romance.

Minister: desire for the opposite sex is something all living creatures feel, I don't know if I use the word romance in your case.

Esdeath: it's interesting yet it's still an animalistic instance, but for the moment I must channel all my energy into eliminating night raid.

Minister: oh while we're on the subject I've come up with a new idea that I think you'll like.

 **a little timskip**

the three men all kneeing to esdeath, the first a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. The second man has a large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes, the third one is a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he had slit pupils. They all wear a standard black uniform over a white dress shirt.

Esdeath: I have a special assignment for you my precious 3 beast.

Mustache man: we will do anything you command us to do general esdeath.

Cat boy: yes ma'am all of us are your loyal and devoted servants forever.

Big man: no matter what you wish we will carry out any order at any time.

Bird: _man these guys are nuts to the core._

Esdeath: (smile) good.

Bird: _guess the mustache man is liver, the cat boy who is a tomgirl is Nyau and the big guy is Daidara. Better warn they undead apes about this._

 **Timeskip**

at night, zack is working on his new car, which is a black and blue line car that 1969 Mercury Cougar with an engine out.

Zack: ok, if I take the heel core and fuse it with the engine aaand…

He put the core in the engine and it start to glow and start working.

Zack: aright! (put the engine in the car) now it's time for a mid-night snack.

He then walk in the kitchen and spotted tatsumi wearing a heavy coat.

Zack: hey tats.

Tatsumi: hey Z.

Zack: what you doing up?

Tatsumi: well it's cold out and I was getting some water, what about you?

Zack: working on my car and now is finished, I'm gonna get me some mid night snack along with some root beer.

Then they hear foot steps, they turn to see akame.

tatsumi: akame?

Zack:(spotted the food) your getting a late night snack?

Akame: no but it is always one of sheeles favorites, seance our work is always been done behind the scenes sheeles name probably isn't in a revolutionary record books.

Zack: I understand what your saying, I try to carry on my father and sisters memories in my heart. You was really worried about sheele since she family to you.

Tatsumi: I agree with the both of you, thank you zack for you and austin saving my friends.

Zack: we made a promise to ourselves and we intend to do it, I just don't want to make the same mistake like years ago again of failing to protecting my family.

Then akame hugged zack's back and start to tear up a little.

Zack: (smile) and I promise that we will see the new nation together.

Akame:(whipe her tears and smile) thank you zacky

Zack: anytime my ruby eyes.

Akame: oh and eddile told me that she saw you turn into some sort of a demon and your head burn the skin off to show your skull that turn on fire.

Zack: a while ago after me and austin join ben I was training and was a rookie, but after 3 weeks he took a solo mission and fought an alien causing a wrecks at down town at the street and it was no alien but a demon and it wasn't easy to fight me until he met ghost rider and he somehow knows me then offers me power to killed many who have the sins and training on that form and other skills I picked up.

Tatsumi: dame if you pick up that I wonder how austin trains in the past?

Zack: you'll have to ask him yourself.

Tatsumi: ok.

 **Timeskip**

Tatsumi, is holding a wooden sword and with him is bulat, ieyasu, sayo and winry who is sitting on the side.

Austin: alright guys I want you to all fight agents me, don't hold back ok?

Tatsumi: are you sure that this is training for our armor forms?

Austin: of course, the first thing is to improvise everything to see and plan it out, now have at thee!

Then bulat and ieyasu charge at him, then austin block there swords and strick his palms at there guts to slide them away then tatsumi came in and was going to strike on austins head but he kicked the sword off and palm his chest to send him flying.

Winry: woah, he's good.

Austin: you two doing great, and tatsumi, your high strike is easily predictable for powerful opponents you got to change things up, like….

Sayo was about to strike him but austin dogged it and chop her head.

Austin: almost sayo, but great too.

Tatsumi: hey austin, what kind of training do you do?

Austin: I'll explain but keep going.

They all charge at him and he is dogging every attack on all sides.

Austin: well after I joined with ben and zack I practiced my mine on everything I can, meditating to increase my will power, learning different languages with 100 books, meditating gain but with the waterfall, near a volcano and in a cave and play extreme advance chess, then next it was my strength, then my abilities and my rider forms.

Tatsumi: what about zack?

Austin: well, (block bulats punch) zack trained with my training methods, then we train in many different fighting styles, like kung fu, (clock tatsumi's punch then he flip him to the ground) Brazilian jujitsu, (grab bulat and slam him to the ground on his back) krav maga, wrestling, (grab sayo's wrist and flip to her back) traditional boxing, taekwondo, (kick ieyasu's gut) aikido, karate, kickboxing, judo muay thai and my personal favorite nin-jutsue.

Bulats: woah, he sure is a fighter already.

Austin: that's not all, he and I surpass normal training and went for more dangerous for normal people, we actually train on the supernatural.

Ieyasu: how dangerous?

Austin: well zack train with the ghosts and specters and paranormal, we trained with actual animals and I train myself in dragon arts, and we actually train to summon beings. Oh and he very good of making, modified and rebuilding of weapons and create a weapon that can hurt or kill supernatural, along with my help.

Sayo: did you bring that with you?

Austin: and let dung get his grubby mits on it? No way, after we created it and test it we immediately destroy it and ketp the pieces and carefully hide it away from dung or anyone, so me and zack working an anti-corrupt weapons that can hurt him.

Sayo: I see.

 **with zack**

he is training akame and seryu in new hand to hand and coro is sitting on the side lines and watching bloody and shadow train together.

Zack: not bad saeryu,(blocking seryu's fist) getting good of martial arts, and you too akame (duck down from akame's roundhouse kick and jump up form her other kick)

He then block the kick and grab her leg and slam on her back and he did a back flip to see akame getting up as they both charge at zack, he then dogged there punches and kicks and block them taking side to side then started to close his eyes.

Zack: she behind me and akame taking a counter attack.

Seryu was going to throw her punch but zack doge it and grab her wrist and throw her to make her crash at akame, which they get up and seem surprise.

Akame: how did you do that?

Seryu: yeah and you didn't see me.

Zack: well is the 3 haki, what I'm using is the observation haki, this one can tell unseen enemy are locating, you can determine how many they are and predict what their next moves will you two almost had me so I use it quickly, I'll teach you some weapon skills and 2 haki type later.

Seryu then looked on the arm brace that austin gave her and start thinking on the weapons that he put then a light bulb flashes in her mind.

Seryu: **GETO DRILL FIST!**

Then a mini red and white robot appeared and went around her then equip onto her and a big arm equip onto her right arm then it turn into a giant drill.

Zack: wow that's awesome weapon seryu, your a quick learner from the info.

Austin: remember seryu! For right now your arm only have the drill setting and the punching setting!

Seryu: I know! And thanks zack, now let's test this out!

Zack: (turn into his beast form and bring out his claws) funny, I want to test this form to his fullest.

Leone: (pop out of nowhere) ooh~ this fight is going to be hot.

Akame: (pull out her sword) I will join you seryu.

Zack: well get ready, cause I called this form the Black Leo, also leone when did you get here?

Leone: let's just say I follow my animal instincts. (smile)

Zack: touche.

zack dodging akame's sword then he back flip in a lion position then seryu charging then punching him but he dodging and kick her then use his claws to clashing the drill and even akame's sword swing, zack is impress of their speed almost catching up, then he use his tail to trip seryu. he turn to see akame thrust her sword but zack caught it with his sharp teeth which surprise akame, seryu and leone who she cat smile and purred.

Leone: meow~, mama like.

Then seryu charge in and thrust her drill fist at zack but he move aside then she started make her drill spin and charge in a burst of speed.

Seryu: **DRILL ARM OF JUSTEST!**

Zack smirk then he charge in of a four legs run then jump in a mid air and spin himself fast while point his claws as their like drills too.

Zack: **DRILL CLAWS OF THE WILD!**

Then there drill arms clash and the wind start to form an infinite symbol around them causing these two to back away from the clash as seryu panting a bit then zack still ready to go.

Akame: amazing.

Seryu: ok I know that your strong but mimicking attacks that's a whole new level

Zack: I'm full of surprise that I wanted to tested out my beautiful peaches, you two want to do the last attack?

Seryu blushed and nodded and akame nodded too, they both get ready they charge using their both weapon while zack turn to leone.

Zack: learn this leone, sometime a predator strike suprrise or fear to their prey and you might do it as well.

Zack: (took a deep breath) **roar….OF THE BEAST KING!**

Then he roar our a loud roar that send them flying and land on there backs, leone turn to her beast form and start purring and licking her lips, then tackle zack.

Leone: oh I love that roar and it jump start my urges~, and there is no stopping me now~.

then akame and seryu got back up looking at leone with zack make their aura jealousy.

Seryu and akame: GET OFF OF HIM!

Then they tackled her and they form a dust cloud.

Leone: HEY I WANST DONE WITH MY KING!

Akame: NO HE WILL BE MINE FIRST!

Seryu: OH HELL NO! HE IS MINE!

Austin: (walk up to zack with some tea) I've been there man.

Zack: and I Done that (drinking some root beer)

 **timeskip**

austin and zack are outside looking at the night sky.

Austin: so anything new in the capital?

Zack: yeah thanks to the minister lard ass, esdeath is now here and she is ordering the three beasts into killing somebody from the north and targeting an honest member of the empire.

Austin: and let me guess, putting the blame on us? (he nodded) great, anything else about general esdeath?

Zack: Well this is fucked up but she like to try falling in love.

Austin then just stares at him to see hes not laying.

Austin: ok.

Zack:(frown) your going to laugh at that are you?

Austin: trying not to.

Zack: anyway, I messages the undead apes and here what they gonna do (he whisper to Austin's ear as his eyes wide and smile)

Austin: Zack, did I tell you that you always amaze me of what you do with surprises?

Zack: hey you always love surprise and I got to keep it up.

Austin: thanks oh and for the daddy moment, it's quite a surpriser and to that here. (pull out a little box)

Zack: what's this?

Austin: my very first invention, I can't tell you but if you bring it to your little girl and press the red button, it would be absolutely green and take you to a new world.

Zack: okay I guess (put in his pocket)

 **meanwhile**

in the norther part of the empire there is a carriage and inside of it there is an old man with a black crown like headpiece and wear a royal clothing and next to him is a girl with blond hair wearing a russian like hat and white rob and holding a spear.

Old man: yet another devastated village, nation is nothing without its people.

The girl: you really care don't you father? Enough to return to the snake pit of the capital. It makes me proud.

Old man: there is no time to cower in retirement and let life pass me by, I intend to fight that minister til my very last breath.

The girl: and I intend to watch over you every step of the way.

Old man: I'm lucky to have such a brave daughter, now if you wouldn't scare away all of your suitors.

The girl: what? now what does that to do with anything( the old man laugh)

the carriage hit something.

Old man: what's happening out there?

The girl look and see the three beast has arrive.

Old man: more bandits, this area gets worst every time.

The girl: don't worry father I'll take care of this, everyone ready!

The guard is getting ready to fight.

Liver: Daidara.

Daidara: yep(walk at them)

the girl: take him out!

Guards: yeah!

They charge at him then daidara pull his axe and chop them all in half even wounded the girl's hip make her drop to her knees.

The girl: I'm sorry father.

Nyau: (crouch down to her) well, you're a feisty one aren't you? (pull out a dagger while blushing) for considering everything I'm about to do to you you're probably going to wish you'd been killed already (giggle)

liver kicked the old man to the ground which he look up to liver.

Old man: you...you imperial officer.

 **a little timeskip**

Daidara: look at this, we took out like 15 guys, sweet man I'm gonna get so many experience points for this.

Liver:(holding the fliers) don't forget the notices.

They throw the fliers into the air.

Daidara: if you ask me the minister's ideas are pain in the a**, why not ended on his political enemies like he usually dose.

Liver: because this plain would have no effect on officials under the protection of great great general budo.

Nyau: ah are we done already?(walk to the group)

Daidara: nyau stop screwin around.

Liver: you did make sure to finish her off didn't you?

Nyau:(laugh while put his hand of the back of his neck) I was just in the middle of skinning her face when she died of shock.

Daidara: you are one messed-up kid you know that?

Show the dead body of the girl with blood everywhere

Liver: the mission is now complete, let's be on our way.

When they lefted the close is clear that kong and the rest of the undead apes night with the real girl and the old man with the guards was hiding and watches the 3 beast did to the fakes, the flier show a symbol of night raid and said "punishment from heaven by night raid" but when it vanishing to reveal a symbol of the empire and written "the true corrupt to manipulate, punish and slave by the empire"

Turn left and right to see no one is there and turn to the girl and the old man.

Kong: you two okay?

Old man: yes big undead ape, thank you for saving us, what is your name?

Kong: ...kong...part of... revolutionary army...these 3 bandits...are body guard to esdeath...general of...the empire...it was...minister...who did the order on them.

Old man: so it's true then, the minister is corrupting the empire, well thank you, my name is chouri and this is my daughter spear.

Spear: is nice truly honor to meet you for saving us mr. kong.

Kong: the pleasure...is mine...go tell...everyone...about the empire...lewamus prime...draco knight and night raid...will handle...the 3 beast…

chouri: we will.

Spear: um can I come with and join night raid? I heard the rumors about lewamus prim and draco knight.

Kong turn to chouri.

Kong: you okay...of letting your daughter... joining...night raid?

Chouri: for the good they are doing I trust them, and we will fight for the revolution as well seeing how the empire has fallen.

Kong nodded and turn to his friend who is a big black fur ape with six arms , that show some muscle tissues and bones, bottom long fangs, 6 eyes and the symbol of the ultramatrix on his belly.

Then kong did a sign language to him.

King {Fang take spear to hideout, austin and zack till take it from there}

Fang:(nodded) {roger that sir}

Fang take spear with him and ride on the horse and begin to take her to night raid.

Kong:(turn to Chouri)we'll take you...to a safe place...and we promise..your daughter will be...safe

Chouri: thank you kong, just one question, why are you all riding on horseback?

Kong: we're more then just animal...we do something like how...human can do...but beyond and we want is peace...

Chouri: interesting, and the fliers?

Kong: we put an illusion... that said night raid...when the 3 beast is gone...it said empire and it shows...their true ugly nature

Chouri: can you do something about it?

Kong: yes...we'll spread the flier that said...empire everywhere...so no one can't trust...empire and show the truth that...the revolutionary army...is the side for peace.

Chouri: okay.

 **Meanwhile back in night raid's base**

austin and zack was about to walk back to the room when hey hear a house noise they turn to see chip and spear

Zack: hey fang, report.

Fang:{ the girl and her father including the guard and people are safe, we're taking them somewhere no empire cant find them , not to mention the 3 beast passing the fliers. Now is rewritten and show that the emprie did it so everyone will believe night raid is not for the blame}

Zack: good , and I see she wanna join us.

Fang:{ yes}

zack: very well, good job and we'll handle this.

He nodded then let spear come down form the horse and chip walk away back to kong and they others.

Spear: so you two are the famous lewamus prime and draco knight? (turn to Austin) you look cute.

Austin: oh god, anyway my name is Austin d ookami.

Zack: I'm zack orion.

Spear: (bow to them) hello my name is spear seance you already know, thank you two for what you and night raid are doing.

Austin: your welcome, we are about to hear the next mission, want you come along? 

Spear: yes please.

As the night raid members all grouped up and zack explain it to all of them what happen from the 3 beast trying to do to spear and her father even introduce them of their new members.

Najenda: now that everyone is here like austin and zack said they brought some bad news, as zack has predicted esdeath has taken over the northern tribe and has now return to the imperial capital, but it appeared thanks to zack with kong and they other undead apes now protected spear and her father which she's now our members.

Zack: And fliers the 3 beast spread , kong make an illusion of said is night raid but when the 3 beast is gone, the illusion wear off and said it's the empire so we can be clear and not be framed.

Najenda: leone I want you and zack to make your way to the capital and figure out what general esdeath is up too.

Leone:(saluted) you got it, I've been wondering what that chick is like.

That make najenda, Austin and zack freeze up a little bit.

Najenda: she's a disturbed psychopath obsessed with killing don't be careless.

Leone: alright, don't worry. (in thought and grin) _that means I can waist her when I get the chance and the best part I can have zacky all to myself._

Zack frown a little then flick her forehead.

Leone:(rubbing her forehead) ow! what was that for?

Zack: Don't get overconfident about this leone, she's not like any other foes you ever kill , it'll take a miracle do it .Deep within her eyes, mind, body and soul is a very cold bloodthirsty woman who have lacked of empathy for people of whom she deemed weak, putting her foes down with great pain, like a true sadist and I bet she show no mercy to any danger beast or couldn't careless who she facing. She don't do well with failures, even it like this from the begging of her life and what she lost which how she was raised bringing to her cold, cold heart. 

Leone: dame, well I'm sure that she is no mach for you zack.

Zack: it depends how I'll melt her cold darkness within her to she have the light, so I want you to be extremely careful (make a duplicate) my duplicate would like to assist of dealing with the 3 beast along the way.

Nejanda: excellent, now to pressing matters, ever seance her arrival in the capital, there's been an increase of assassinations of imperial officials, aas of today three officers and 51 body guards, what concerns me are these flyers they've been scattering around the city but the undead prime ape army made alterations to the flyers telling the truth of the empire.

Bulat; so they was trying to stick the whole thing on us huh?

Austin: pretty of a dick move if you ask me.

Tatsumi: but doesn't this sort of stuff always get straightened out? Those posters really don't look that legit.

Najenda: that's how must people felt that at first, now public opinion is starting to change.

Tatsumi: but why?

Najenda: all of the victims had first rate guards when the crimes were committed, they couldn't have been overpowered by ordinary thugs.

Spear: it's true they are in a different level then me or the guards.

Mine: so basically these guys are going after the big fish on purpose? Only a few people could pull that off.

Austin: hey Bro, any news of dung next plan is?

Zack: yeah, the three beasts along with another is targeting another officer.

Austin: who?

Zack: some guy I didn't expected name is scar, he is been chanced down by revolution and empire. He was framed by envy who disguise as him to kill some member of revolutionary army, even scar have to kill some empire's guard as to survive.

Austin: I see and what his imperail arm and origin?

Zack: he dose have one but it's been sawed into his arm, it's called the hand of deconstruction: deaths hand, and his past involves with his brother holding both arms and the other arm is the hand of reconstruction: gods hand.

Eddile:(zack turn on eddile) I think me and al heard of him, he only killed people who is corrupted and some say that he killed a revolution member.

Zack: doubt it, By the look of his memories he didn't, so I'm guessing he is framed.

Najenda: hmm, if you are right I want one of you to meet him and talk with him.

Austin: I gut that. (split himself) my double will handle that.

Najenda: very well then time for the mission to start, tatsumi, bulat, lubbock, akama, zack, austin, I want you to guard the person I assigned you with.

Tatsumi: sounds good to me.

Austin: and it would give me time to play something when they make there move.

Zack 2: so do I.

Tatsumi: just tell us where to meet him and we'll take care of the rest.

Najenda: your charge will be boarding a cruise that currently docked in the grand canal near the imperial capital, the reusa.

 **Timeskip**

tatsumi, austin and zack is in front of a giant red boat.

Tatsumi: it's IT'S HUGE!

Austin: eh, we seen bigger.

Zack: you should see how waybig.

Tatsumi: who?

Ausitn: you'll see soon enough.

Tatsumi: okay(in thought) _look more then a fortress then a crew ship, should be an interesting place to enter sept our targets, let's hope that what ever austin and zack are doing works._

With lubbock and akame

lubock: rice reserves huh? Must be pretty smart.

Akame: all that rice will make a lot of people happy (her belly growl) oh well, I guess I made myself probably hungry just looking at it.

Lubbock:(pull out a snack) you can have my rash if you take any enemy that pop up we got a deal ?

Then she almost ate lubbock's hand which surprise him.

Lubbock: no action here, looks like we completely missed the mark this time.

Akame: don't let your guard down let your guard down yet.

Lubbock: I know I wont.

Akame: _zack, bulat, tatsumi if they're going after your target, please come back safe._

 **With team 2**

Austin zack and tatsumi are in there suits (austin and zack black and tatsumi white) they are at the ramp looking at there target.

Tatsumi: the guy we're protecting is surrounded by bodyguards, there is no way anyone could even get close to him, probably aren't going to show up.

Zack: so who you want to handle bro? (austin smile)

austin: yeah and I got the cat boy, (pull out his dragon fruit) the moment I hear a note I'll play, what about you? (zack drinking his rootbeer)

Zack: well, I'm just gonna go beast at the three beasts, let's see what they can do against the real beasts not to mention the lockseed

Austin: the same one from when we fought zanku?

Zack: yes but their different, thanks to dung and animo merge them with danger beast.

Austin: I think we should let tatsumi handle that, after all tats you need to try out the gaim form.

Tatsumi: ok, I hope the system chose the right form for me.

Austin: trust us, it will be a splash.

Zack: how you holding up Bulat?

Showing of bulat in his imperial arm and invisible

Bulat: doing well so far, say austin are you sure that this scar fellow can talk to you?

Austin: yeah, misunderstanding is the first thing that we can seance.

Zack: Indeed.

Tatsumi: we can only hope anyway I bet this armor is really cool to have around, it certainly made it to sneak up onto the ship.

Bulat: That's right, got me though the bettle with the southern tribe, I kind of like to think of it as my partner, however, when it comes to partnership sometimes things aren't always so simple.

 **Flashback**

Everything on the background is on fire and a young bulat is in front of a cage holding liver and two guards is blocking bulat.

Bulat: sir I don't understand! I mean how can they discharge you from the capital?!

Liver: I couldn't stand the fault of having to bribe the new minister so I refused.

Bulat: so if you want to move up the rank you just have to give up some money?! That's bullshit!

Liver: calm yourself bulat I am going back to the capital to plead my case, despite the position I'm in at the moment I have done nothing wrong, I am confident that the court will see that.

Bulat: general.

Liver: It wasn't fair that you were place over an officer like me, I hope you can forgive me.

Bulat: of course, I admire you.

 **End flashback**

Bulat: but as you can imagine the court didn't end up ruling in his favor, and some people who were jealous of my abilities started saying I was a criminal, I was getting sick of it so I use incersio to escape before they could catch me.

Austin: _it's getting worse and worse with every past I hear, and dung just increased it to maximume._

Zack: So I guess their no point talking him out of this huh?

Austin: no question about it, they put devoted to a scary level, and I mean it in a bad way.

Zack: well let's stay sharp about it bros.

Austin, bulat and tatsumi: roger.

Bulat: (felt a jolt) oh looks like my invisibility is wearing off, better remove my armor.

Austin: (pull out the mask) here where this.

Bulat: ok (put the mask on) I don't understand why austin.

Austin: it's my first imperial arms that I made it'll still make you invisible making you visible to us.

Bulat: (unequip his armor) thanks man, well I'm going to the deck, catch you three later.

As austin, zack and tatsumi goes inside of the party zack is keeping an eye out while eating and drinking some root beer.

Tatsumi: zack sure like to eat, I can see why akame like him.

Austin: that's zack for yea, (drink his tea) I still question on how dose he put it all.

Then they hear a note and austin pull out his fluit and start to play his music.

 **Play Zen-Aku Flute Music full**

as he play his flute he walked outside and look around, tatsumi is trying to stay up and zack finished eating then he help tatsumi to stay up.

Tatsumi: what the heck is going on?

Zack: it's nyau, lets get outside,(in thought) I wonder how my duplicate and leone is going?

 **With zack and leone**

They are at the roof tops in there beast forms they are stocking esdeath who is licking ice cream, zack turn him and leone invisible while a sound barrier on it.

Leone: she's sitting right out in the open I can sense it, this is a trap to draw us out that evil woman, she is oozing with hatred I can smell it all over her.

Zack: now do you see why I need to deal with her alone? I don't want anyone to get kill, especially you leone.

Leone: (lens on to him) yeah, I felt so stupid about coming with you.

Zack: but kinda brave to see her face to face with me.

Leone: (smile) thanks zacky.

She then kissed his check and rub her face to his.

Zack:(smile) anytime my kitty, now let's headback to base now.

They went back and esdeath felt a wind a little.

Esdeath: they are gone, I guess they didn't take the bait and I'd hope to test out some new torture techniques, (licks her ice cream) hmm my that's pretty good, perhapes I'll treat everyone when this job is over.

 **Back with team 2**

Zack and tatsumi are outside while austin is still playing his flute

Tatsumi: how come your staying up?

Zack: It'll take more then that to put me down, thanks to austin's flute will help things out for the people even blocked the tomgirl's music, but right now we got company so stay on guard and minded.

Daidara: hey fellas, it's supposed to be nap time and here I as going to let you live if you sleeping,(turn to austin) and you the one who is playing the flute your pretty good.

Zack: the first beast posers: daidara, so nice to meet you face to face.

Daidara: so you know about me, that means your are part of night raid.

Zack: actually me and my brother knows you and (in his lewamus prime armor) your almost correct of who we are

Austin: yeah(in his draco knight armor) we don't appreciate being framed for no reason.

Daidara: (laugh while pulling his axe) alright I really want the expressions points from you two.

Draco knight: great now he's intimidating the ex-aid set.

Lewamus prime: Yeah I can see that but(turn his armor off)

Daidara: why remove your armor reaper?

Zack: let's say I wanna try something new that I tested out from my training.

He go in his beast form then his claws grew a bit longer like blades.

Zack:I'm gonna show you how a real beast goes but as a man-beast. 

H turn to his ghost formed but his skin begin to peel as his white hair started to erupt like flames as his skin is starting change as the darkness aura fog wrapped around him. As the aura became thicker and thicker by the second, as his appearance changes a lot, a white liquid on the outer body and black liquid in the inner body, covered his whole body. Black cracks is all over his body and his rib cage is showing, his eyes are in different colors of green on the left and red on the right, he also grew spikes on his elbows and back and he grew a little tall. Have five fingers and 3 toes but back side, his eyes shrink and his right eye grew three scars and one red one, he even have no d then the beast released his invisible mouth to open like tearing out a skin. Showing he have mouth but his teeth is are sharpen and he is grinning like a mad man and a savage beast.

?: daidara, meet the **BLACK GHOST!**

Daidara: alright then, CAME AT ME!

Then he zoom in an invisible naked eye make Daidara try to find him, suddenly a deadly speed slash his chest sent him crashed down, he scream felt the pain while blood from his mouth and seeing his bleeding chest, he looked at black ghost starring at him while title his head.

Daidara:(getting up) you really live up to your name, now die!

He then swing his axe on his neck but it got stuck on it and also notice he's not bleeding, then black ghost grab his arm that holding the axe to the beast's neck, and ripped it out clean from it socket, holding hit make daidara backing away in pain holding his bleeding socket.

Daidara: ugh, your fare off any level I seen, but I won't be defeated!

Then he charge in at him, slashing him a lot and kicking him at the leg, chest and arm but still standing, while black ghost grab his other arm. He ripped the 3 beast's member right out from his socket again, then scream again in pain, which he dropped down to the floor. Then he dropped daidara's arms, and Black ghost grabbing daidara's axe, looked down at the 3 beast's member who's in fear.

Daidara: w-w-wa-what kind of a beast are you?!

Black ghost: A Dead and Life kind, and your no beast to me

He raised the axe then chopped his legs then his head while bleeding and some on black ghost and turn to the shaking fear bulat and tatsumi.

Tatsumi: oh man that is….horrifying!

Bulat: (turn to draco knight) is that when he gets angry?! (he nodded) I am so glad that he is in our side.

Draco knight:(looked at bulat's injured leg) I guess you injured yourself so you won't fall from the boy's flute playing.

Bulat: so that's what's that racket's about.

Then nyau and liver jump out in the opening and draco and bulat slam there kicks to make them fly make the 2 beast member crashed down and black ghost heard a noise then turn around.

Bulat: you too, you was fast.

Black ghost: uh guys we have more company.

Then they turn of the noise show a zipper open and some creature jump out to reveal a large beast with orange and light blue deer like horns and shoulders and he has five claws and has a large tail

Black ghost: Tatsumi and I will handle them, while you and bulat handle nayu and liver.

they nodded and turn to see nyau and liver walking to them.

Liver: I know that power and that armor anywhere, is truly has been a while hasn't it? Bulat.

Bulat: it's you, general liver.

Liver: that's former general actually ever since master esdeath saved my life I have been her devoted servant.

Draco knight: more like devoted to a phycopath.

Liver: watch your tongue, I assume your draco knight and (looked at black ghost make him shiver a bit) that thing is lewamus prime.

Draco knight: yes and your lucky that he or me is not facing you, bulat you got a reunion to murder. (turn to nyau getting up) I assume that you play the melody?

Nyau: and you must be draco knight who played that music.

Draco knight: yes, I like to see what can you do pyshco tomgirl.

with black ghost and tatsumi

black ghost: okay tatsumi, time to use your kamen rider form

tatsumi: you sure ?

black ghost: do it

tatsumi:(nodded while smile) got it!

He thn pull out the black belt with gaims helmet face and put it on his wast and pull out an orange lockseed.

Tatsumi: henshin! (unlock the lockseed)

 **ORANGE!**

Then a zipper unzip and an metalic orange flowted down, then tatsumi place the lockseed in the driver and lock it.

 **LOCK ON!**

Then a battle horm played then a retro music played, tatsumi was a little confused and slash the lockseed.

 **SOYA!**

Then the orange landed on his shoulders and he is in blue jumpsuit with yellow lines on it, the orange unfolds and refolds into armor and an orange themed blade appeared on his hand.

 **ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS! ON STAGE!**

?: huh? Huh? (look at himself) HUH!? (turn to black ghost) WHAT THIS?!

Black ghost: that is kamen rider gaim an armor class riders, you'll get use to it over time I know austin did.

Gaim: so what can it do?

Black ghost: in that form you can use two swords and fight like a samurai, there are other forms but you have to learn those yourself.

Gaim: alright then, let's go!

Black ghost:(raised the axe) with pleasure!

 **With bulat**

Bulat has equip his incersio and he is facing his former general.

Bulat: (twirl his staff)If things were different, I've been drinking a toast to our reunion (then stop it)but since there not, I'm going to have to kill you(point his spear at him) the mission come first!

Liver: I couldn't have said it better myself (took off his right glove) general esdeath wishes will be realized, and to ensure that I am successful she give me this imperial arms!

Then the ring on his finger glowed and water start to spring up into the sky.

Liver: the black marlin it's a ring type weapon it was crafted from the organs of an aquatic danger beast with the power to control water, as such whoever wears it can manipulate any liquid at will, of this is our battlefield, lady luck is certainly smiling upon me.

Bulat: so you fight with water now, rather convenient since your boss is an ice user.

Liver: general esdeath can create ice out of thin air, do not elevate me to her level, she is a god! **WATER FIRE!**

Bulat: touchy touchy.

the water spring into drill at bulat but he spinning his spear to clashes the water.

 **with draco knight**

as nyau panting hard which he can't keep up with draco knight zoom in speed but nayu side dodge it but his cheek got cut by draco's flute, then draco knight did a roundhouse kicked sent him crashed down which he growl a bit but smile as he get up.

Draco knight: got some other trick crossdresser? Cause I'm getting bored of this.

Nyau: DON'T LOOK DOWN AT ME!

Draco Knight: Oh did I struck a nerve , if you all bark and bite , since your bite to weak people but not somone upper your level(turn around) is really sad that esdeath recruited a little girl to do the job.

Nyau: I AM A BOY!

He then charge at him with his flute and strike but it was blocked again by his flute, then he punch his face to send him flying away from him.

Draco knight:(shake his head) still disappointed, and you call that flute melody? Try this.

 **Play Zyusouken Tune**

as he played nyau charge at him but he got slapped and crashed on some crates, he looked at draco to see a manifestation of a green dragon.

Nyau: is that your imperial arms?!

He shake his head telling him no then the green dragon picked him up and slam him back down again hard make him cough blood then he stumble to get up and glared hatefully at him.

Nyau: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU MY TRUMP CARD! GET READY FOR A MAJOR DEATH! **TRUMP CARD: INVITE THE DEMONIC HUMAN!**

As he played a melody he grew taller and grow muscular and he is standing over draco knight.

Draco knight: so your going all our huh? Well as a far player I should go all out as well.

 **play~*Finalized*~ Lugia's Song (flute version w/echo) - Cover (2** **nd** **)**

as he played his melody his armor start shifting and build up large hand-like wings and a dragon tail and start to grow taller and his helmet change to more draconic and the sky turn indigo and a yellow moon showed up and it shined bright.

Draco knight: **MELODY OF THE DRAGONS: LUNGEA.**

Nayu:(stumble to his rear) HOW CAN YOU HAVE SO MUNCH POWER?!

Draco knight: if I told you, you'll already be dead.

He then punch his face that made him stumble, he got mad and charge at him and they punch eachother while as Nyau got curious then throw punches faster but draco knoght dodging it then use the flute to rapidly stabbing him all over his torso then cough of a lot of blood, then knee his stomach make him fall to the floor and looked shocked.

Draco knight: time to finished and by the way, this is for try to killed and peel off spear's face, (pull back his fist and water gather around his arm and the moon light shines bright and his arm glow bright) **LUNER DRAGONS: TIDAL PUNISHER!**

Then he punch his head then his exploded it while blood out and his body turn back to normal as nayu's flute fly out then draco knight caught it.

Draco knight: I'll be taking this. (shift back down) and by the way, that melody's trash compared to mine.

 **With tatsumi and black ghost**

Then the two fighting the monster then black ghost seperate the axe into two and gaim ready for a combo attack so they nodded and charge at the two beast.

Gaim: here goes nothing! (slice the lockseed once)

 **SOYA! ORANGE SKASH!**

Then his sword glowed and he slash at it making a large flame orange and black ghost and gaim slash twice then the orange split into two then the 2 monster scream in pain then fall down dead then gaim turn back to tatsumi and black ghost back to Zack.

Zack: you did good bro(patted his back) your did well fitting as a kamen rider, keep up the good work bro.

Tatsumi:(grin while eye smile and rubbing the back of his head) yeah, but compare to you and ausin I'm still a rookie.

Zack and tatsumi regroup with austin as they looked at Bulat fighting liver.

 **With bulat**

liver is on a water snake towering bulat.

Liver: the water pressure will destroy you! Say goodbye bulat! SNAKE FROM THE ABYSS!

The water snake charge at him but he charge back and pierce through and he is now at the air.

Liver: (chuckle) it seems I correctly assumed you would attack the snake head on rather then dodge, you know there be countless casualties if I destroy the ship and perhape you'll be able to avoid my next technique if your feet were planted securely on the deck, but you can't dodge in midair! **DARK WATER SPEARS!**

Bulat: oh really huh? Well you didn't know that I have been training with two masters of improvising.

Liver: what there training to do of dogging this attack?

He throw his staff at livers shoulder make him grunt as the water stop then bulat landed down and turn off his armor while liver took of the staff and throw it back to bulat while he's holding his bleeding shoulder.

Bulat: see what do I tell ya, masters of improvising.

Liver: guess I underestimate you and your master's training.

Zack: looks like the training paid off (notice bulat's hair is different in thought) _so that was his old hair looks like from the wanted poster._

Austin: yeah and you took a bit damage, but I can say the same with liver.

as some bleed leak from his right ear.

Austin: which means not in that condition to use your imperial arms.

Liver: (turn to austin and zack) you two are very strong, I would of let you join master esdeath but you ended up joining night raid instead.

Austin: well we already know the true color of empire.

Zack: And they gonna wish they would never met us.

Liver: I like to see that(turn to bulat) it seems your imperial arms deactivates itself after you've taken a sudden amount of damage and draco knight spotted the blood on my ear so I jest nether of us are in a condition to use out imperial arms. Nothing get pass you doesn't? And here I was having the upper hand in negotiations...well then, I must ask how would you like to become a member of esdeaths army? I'm sure she would be willing to bring you on as a lieutenant.

Bulat: thanks but I lost interest in serving the empire a long time ago.

Liver: don't think of it that way you'll be working for esdeath not the empire, doing so change my life for the better since joining forces with esdeath people everywhere cower before me, in fact my name is so feared that all the bureaucrats in the capitol clamor to stay in my good graces! I've got every singlt one of them under my thumb!

Then he heard austin laughing at him.

Liver: what? Something amuse you boy?

Austin: yeah at you dumb ass! Oh how the mighty have fallen, you could of escape and join with us and change the capital but you got stupid and joined a psychopath who is just as stupid as you are.

Zack: Now your waisting your time here of your boss not there and your free, I guess is your dying loyalty to a monster who need to be put down and talk some senses into her.

Liver: how dare you... (but calm down then turn to bulat) I'm employ to you to come with me ! if you do the master can erase all your crime from the wrecker books.

Bulat:(begin fixing his hair with a comb) I said no, don't you get it? I would find no joy in becoming the very thing we sworn to destroy, since I know that esdeath is scratching the minister's back how can I live with myself? (smile) it will tarnished my image as a hero to the masses now wouldn't?

Liver: a hero to the masses? I can't believe a known assassin would dare to say something so arrogant.

Bulat: I was trying to make it sound like I was being modest (put away his comb)

Austin's thought: _without the trump card, bulat be alright even both of them reach their limit._

Tatsumi: bro wait(in thought) _when imperial arm user face off, one of them dies._

Bulat: nether of us cant use our weapons anymore.

Liver: then we'll finished this with our swords.

He then pull out a little nettle with green chemicals and injected it into his neck and he dropped it.

Liver: it's time for a little enhancement, I'm about to fight you after all

Bulat: yeah.

He pull out a little nettle with blue and white liquid from his pocket ,then injected to his neck and dropped it.

Bulat: I couldn't agree more.

Liver: What that you inject yourself?

Bulat:(smile) is a surprise.

Tatsumi: bro what a sec, somethings not right about this guy.

Bulat: yeah I'm painfully aware it's not going to be an easy one to beat.

He press a little button on his armor and a silver sword with chain on the end came out of his armor back and he grabs it.

Bulat: here we go!

They charge at each other and they clash there swords, they are clashing and blocking there strikes making gusts of wind.

Austin: amazing, These two are almost equal.

Zack: He's really good at swords and they're keeping up each other.

Tatsumi: That's crazy, is hard to believe these two are injured.

then they continue the sword clashing and blocking their strike, they charge in as a sword got a locked each other while they're struggle. Bulat did a war cry then broke liver's sword and slash the final beast member's chest as blood spread in mid air.

Tatsumi: (smile) you got him!

Austin: not yet.

Tatsumi: (turn to ausitn) what you mean Austin?

Austin: watch tatsumi.

Liver: (smirk) my real trump card: **KILLER BLOOD SWORD!**

Bulat: of course you have something up your sleeve!

He deflected and dogged all the blood but some got to him but the blood got erase ,which make liver surprise then bulat roll to the ground to avoid it as then liver begin to falling down slowly.

Liver: I put all I had left to that final attack(in thought) and yet you still block it, well played.

A thud as liver fall to the ground, Austin, zack, Tatsumi and Bulat walk then looked down at the final fallen member of the beast. 

Liver: wha? (look at bulat) I don't understand, why isn't the poison working?

Bulat: it's zack and austin's chemical invention, it's an anti-poison that worked, they told me of your trump card so that's why you poison yourself into the blood. But you resist in time and use it against me but it didn't work as my blood is immune.

Liver: bulat, there is one thing I wanted to tell you, there's a reason I decided to join general esdeath's army, I didn't tell you before.

 **Flashback**

as liver with his hair out, wearing jail clothes as he heard the bars begin to open and saw esdeath approaching him.

Esdeath: its ashamed to allow a treasure like you to rot away in a cell, I'm looking for an adjutant with uncomfortable combat abilities, I'd like you in my army.

Liver: no I couldn't return to the army if I wanted to, I'm charged with offense.

Esdeath: (put her foot to his head) excuses are for the weak, you maybe relist because I want you to relist to put it frankly I will not allow anyone to raise an exception.

Liver: but the minister will never stand for it.

Esdeath: I'm a great deal of help to the minister, if your an asset to my forces they will be glad to have you back, please say you fight with me and if you're still feeling unsure allow me to ease your fear.

 **Flashback end**

Liver: I have respected and admiration for esdeath, that's the real reason.

Liver: I have respected and admiration for esdeath, that's the real reason. (getting up) And to such, I swear of my honor as service to general esdeath, it seem I can't take your life thanks to draco knight and Lewamus prime for that. As for me, I must be going on ahead.

He closed his eyes then fall to the ground then it starting raining while zack and Austin put back their own attire, Zack put his hood on then crouch down removing liver's imperial arm and stared at the ring that esdeath give to him.

Zack: _esdeath, you forced them and manipulate them to do your selfish betting, I will make you see what damage you have done._

He put the ring in his pocket and turn to bulat who still staring at his former dead friend.

Zack: I know you wish deep down it would've been different, there never need for the two of you to become enemies.

Austin: Even he is a member of the empire, I'm sure very deep, deep down he still care for you, we should bury him a good grave along his comrades.

Bulat:(smile) thanks bros. (turn to tatsumi) tatsumi.

Tatsumi: yeah?

Bulat: catch (he throw his staff to him)

Tatsumi: your giving it to me? Why?

Bulat: consider yourself worthy and really doing well to fight even without an imperial arm, beside Austin said he'll built me one the same except new and improve.

Austin: yep, and let's just say that your new arms will be the strength with the mighty lion

Bulat: I can't wait to try it out sooner.

Austin: well mission accomplish and we got 3 imperial arms with us.

Zack: now let set sell home and hope this boat still have root beer.

they laugh at zack's things for root beer.

 **with kurome**

she is eating her cookies while playing with a dead body and sitting on a pile of them.

Kurome: human bodies there so amusing.

Girl: the only way to pluck up the seeds of rebellion is to pull directly for the roots.

Man 2: tending to a foreign tribe is a serious crime we did what needed to be done.

Man 1: kurome! I have a message for you, you're needed in the imperial capital.

Kurome: huh? They only ask for me?

Man 1: that's right, you've been personally selected to be part of a new group of six.

Giel: group of six?

Man 2: I heard they were planning on forming a new unit.

Kurome: the capital huh? Maybe I'll get to see you again after all, big, sister and maybe I'll ran into that austin boy~. (giggle and in thought) _not to mention to have the grim reaper as my new doll but my favorite is the one I met is, Draco Knight._

 **Flashback**

she is walking in the rain until she spotted draco knight in the rain which her eyes wide a little.

Draco knight: greetings kurome.

Kurome: oh so you must be draco knight, well then, guess I won't bather hunting you down!

Draco Knight: I'm not here to fight, maybe one day if we ever meet again.

Kurome: then what your reason of meeting me? Night Raid.

Draco knight: to tell you about dung, don't believe what ever he said and don't let him get in your head, I want us to have a fight no support from him.

Kurome: I'll take your word cause(smile) I will kill you and prime to add with my collection along my big sister.

Draco Knight: really? Then tell me, why didn't you leave with your sister? She want you and her to stay together as family but you turn her down, and don't say she is a traitor. Even if you fight me I know what your hiding deep within if you act like you can ignore it

Then he turn around and begin to walk away but he stop then turn his head to her.

Draco Knight: never forget my word kurome, cause this Austin person will not like of what you truly become.

then he vanish when a thunder noise happen leave kurome shocked and even furious a bit.

 **Flashback end**

kurome's thoughts: I will fight you draco knight and I will make sure that austin will never know about me, after I kill you and add you to me collection with prime I will make him mine.

 **With Draco knight**

He is invisible and as he's walking and spotted a tan man with grayish spike hair, has a, X on his face, red eyes, wearing a peach jacket and blue pants.

Draco knight's thought: That must be scar.

Scar turn to see him face to face.

Scar: I guess I spoke to soon then.

Draco knight:(cross his arm) what is that you wanted to tell me scar?

Scar: I came to tell you that I'm on your and lewamus primes side, I didn't kill the rebellion officers, someone….

Draco knight: we are aware of that, and we believe you, but I know who behind and framing you.

Scar: Go on…

then he got a headache and been clutching his head, draco knight looked around and found nothing.

Draco knight: and there it is, dung.

Dung:(came by) How long has it been austin, or would you like to be prefer draco knight?

Draco knight: both would be fine and it was 7 years.

Dung: let's put your friend there somewhere else so we can talk.

He snap his finger and scar disappeared.

Dung: there.

Austin: which you would stay dead

Dung: and missed all the fun and not to mention revenge ? Please , In many different dimension and time I have some fun in there along with the minister

Draco knight turn back to austin and glared with his eyes glow orange

Austin: YOU AND THE MINISTER ARE THE REASON WHY THIS WORLD IS HELL ?!

Dung:(cross his arm while grin) well it explain the beauty to my eyes.

Austin charge in force of speed but suddenly a flute came in speed, which austin back away when the flute stab the tree and austin see a black, dark red, metal spiral and a dragonic symbol on it with an X. It flew back to somewhere as austin turn of hearing footstep and someone playing the flute like his own music.

Austin: it can't be...

What reveal out of the shadow is drang who's playing his flute then stop walking when seeing face to face with his good counterpart.

Austin:(snarl while grit his teeth) You...!

Drang:( stop play his flute) so, we finally meet at last…

Austin: you must be drang my other self.

Drang: and you must be austin, old fart told me everything about you, and you don't look as what he said.

Austin: if your me, why serving the guy who ruin both of our life?

Drang: because I tasted the dark power of his power and it felt to be bad, and I abandon all of my heroic garbage that I did, now I'm more smarter then you and I'm going to prove it, by killing you. Even I can be the true austin and you be the faker, but I doubt you really don't know your true potential within.

Austin: who need all the power in the world? I don't know what my true potential is but I further train myself to brake the boundaries that set before me, and come on your pulling that shadow bid? Your more of an idiot then I thought you'll be.

Drang: You can say all that random good guy human b***, Because I figure who and what I part of and you austin, you was something before a mutant

Austin:( eyes wide) like what ?

Drang: (laugh) now who's the idiot ?

Dung: 7 year of being dead and you still didnt figure that part out ?

Austin: whatever you guys are saying, but it doesn't matter when the time come , I'll find out

Dung: very well, but even changing kurome to your side but esdeath is seem to hard to do it, ever since how she was raised and the motto from her father, do your brother think he'll do everything to change her so called "wrong"?

Austin: of course he will dung, I trust on zacks abilities and he trust mine, and if there is something else you want to tell me go ahead, (pull out some tea) I got all day.

Drang: (pull out some black tea) I'm curious and expected your making an imperial arms are for your allies right? And this zack,(take some sip) not mistaken of my brother konton.

Austin: (sip on his tea) an other version of zack, is he bad as you?

Drang: let's say he's worst then you think and show no mercy nor peace, he's a rival to my intelligent , so you have a circuit? (take some sip of his black tea)

Austin: yeah and you have one too?

Drang: yes but he is not circuit any more, he is now viraload

Austin: why I'm not surprise and ben?

Drang: you already know.

Dung: Come on Drang, we got other plans to deal with.

Drang: alright old fart (gets up and turn to austin) see you soon half brother, and don't worry, when you die I'm sure your girls will be taken care of with a real austin instead of a faker like you. (Laugh darkly)

Dung and drang teleported away leaving a furious austin of what drang's said.

Austin: (taken a deep breath and finished his tea) I know with in my heart that he is wrong, (make his cup disappear) and no one is taking my girls away from me, not even you faker.

Meanwhile with akasu and akaru

Then akasu who saw what happen, her eyes wide and burst to tears.

Akaru: You saw it too huh?

Akasu: yes, oh austin I'm so sorry.

Akaru: is not your fault, dung is the reason why drang is evil and I'm sure your real son can stop him no matter what.

Akasu:(wipe her tears) yeah, I hope so, and I'm sure that austin and zack will destroy him completely.

Akaru: yeah, so let's go

She nodded and went off

 **With dung**

Dung then walk at the empire's place then when minister see him he's shocked.

Minister: Dung, your alive...

Dung: in the flesh, real flesh and blood honest.

Honest: dung my old friend, (they shake hands) glad that your alive.

Dung: the place is corrupt as always until 2 of my enemy austin and Zack A.K.A Draco knight and Lewamus prime.

Honest: so you know them, should we show their identity to the empire?

Dung: no, where the fun will that be? It'll be a secret fo4 now until their dead and who know what will happen if we try to reveal their identity.

Honest: very well then and these 2 kills the 3 danger beast.

Dung: (laugh) I would expected from these two, I heard esdeath recuit new member to her team

Honest: yes and I order her two take down these 2 threat.

Ding: true, but the empire should have me, consider as the co-leader to that kid. I can fool him to say I'm your old friend and got an army and way to deal with night raid along alliance and help of esdeath and her team.

Honest:(grin) your dark heart is always cold.

Dung: indeed(turn to the shadow) Wrath!

Then walking out of the shadows a man with a black eyepatch short hair with a mustache and wearing a blue rob.

Wrath: yes father?

Dung: your task to find and bring back your traitors garbage brotherto me alive. I don't care how mun you hurt him, show him no mercy. Albedo will give you the location where he is.

Wrath nodded then he went off.

Honest: just like old times, can't wait for tomorrow.

Dung begin laugh as honest join in the laughter.

 **The next day**

Zack taking a walk chilling and thinking about esdeath while he's wearing liver's ring which is upgraded thanks to austin and now thanks to the mind link of the fly, he look through her memories and powers.

Zack's thought: so she is a killer and a psycho from the start, she is raised by people who believed that the strong is superior? And has ice powers of an ice danger beasts blood, even she control herself and now I need to crack her inside and out with some chance, bro told me he talk to chrome which I made a promise to a lame, a promise that I attend to do.

Then he spotted lust who is walking on the street who is being flirted by four thugs who is being perverted, she is wearing a black legging heels, blue jean jacket and a pink tub top dress.

Thug 1: hey gorgeous, single?

Thug 2: why not come with us?

Thug 3: someone who give you a fun time.

Thug 4: yeah, we won't bite.

Zack: excuse me but she has better things to do then hand out with a bunch of perverts.

They turn to zack and begin to laugh at him.

Thug: and what you gonna do little man?

Zack: some lesson of how to treat a lady(show a deadly aura make them shake in fear)

Thug: ok we'll leave!

They all run away from zack.

Zack: looks like there all bark and no bite(turn to lust) are you alright?

Lust: yes I am, thank you.

Zack: well then, my name is Zack you are?

Lust: my name is solaris, nice to meet you zack.

Zack: a pleasure, then I must be going then.

Lust: wait.

Zack: (turn to her) yes?

Lust: can you show me where should I find some clothing?

Zack: (smile)sure, can't leave a pretty woman by herself without some guide some good clothes to we're.

Zack then let lust follow him then despair who's watching them couldn't help it felt jealous.

Despair's thought: what's wrong with me? When she close to him make felt hurt.

Then zack and lust hang out a bit then even show around, lust pick up some clothes, when lust see his eyes, his face and make her blush a hit feeling his warmth hand. She can tell deep down his eyes he's been through a lot of pain that no human can't handle.

Lust's thought: what is this pain? I don't thnk he is a normal man, and (felt her heart) what is this feeling? I never felt it in years.

Zack: well lust, (smile while eye smile) It was fun but looks like I'll be going now, see you later.

She then blush seeing his smile and felt her heart beat loud.

Zack:(title his head) something wrong?

Lust: oh nothing zack, I-i'll be going now see you later.

Zack: okay bye (waving his hand as zack left and in thought) _for a homunculus she thought she can plan to trick or manipulate? But still, I hope she had a good time._

Lust: what just happened?

Despair: THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO KNOW!

She turn to despair and she is really pissed.

Lust: what you mad for?

Despair: None of your business! do you like him?

Lust: well, there is something interesting about him that just draws me to him and I can't put my finger on it.

Despair: It's he like every guy you do?

Lust: No, that what make him special.

Despair:(roll her eyes) whatever let's just go.

As they walk back home but their heart felt a loud beat everytime they think of zack.

Despair's thought: why dose zack always make my heart pump and I can't stop thinking about him.

Lust's thought: zack, why dose your everything make me want you more?


	5. night 5

Tatsumi, Lubbock, and ieyseu doing push as leone, akame and seryu on their back as zack and Austin waiting for them to be done.

Mine: (came by) so hows the training going?

Austin: there doing some push ups.

Zack: with some help, so wait when their done and we was gonna sit on their back

Austin: but they complain like we're gonna break their backs, I don't get it

Zack: me neither.

Tatsumi: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO LIFTED THREE BOULDERS!

Lubbcock: AND WE DON'T WANT OUR BACK TO BE BROKEN!

Ieyseu: WHO KNOW IF OUR BACK BE FULL OF BOULDERS LIKE TWO!

Austin and Zack sweat dropped.

Austin: anyway Z, Guess we're next.

Zack: yeah.

Austin and Zack begin to take of their shirts and it show their muscle , which made bloody bunny, sheele, sayo, spear, eddille, najenda, shadow bunny and eddile came felt something very hot as this which Made sheele and sayo blush madly, spear blush completely red, najenda blush a little and smiled, bloody bunny's ears start to wiggle and blush red while starts drooling, Leone blush and have a sexy smile when she sees zack's muscles, seryu blush hard while giggle see zack's muscle as almost have a nosebleed, shadow bunny is drooling, akame blushed and drooling like bloody and shadow, eddille blush supernova.

Sheele: _oh my gosh, so strong._

Sayo: _so much muscles._

Spear: _um...mine._

Najenda: _well, well, interesting._

Bloody bunny: _he is so handsome and strong just like his teens._

Leone: _ooh~, strong muscles, mama like._

Akame: _I'm going to marry him._

Eddile: _I must want his muscles_

seryu: _zacky is so sexy!_

shadow bunny: _I wanna hugged that nice muscle of his_

 **meanwhile**

kurome felt a blush and even her heart beat somewhere at dung's hidden HQ that lust blush hard and felt her heart beating like mad and same with despair as she felt the urge to have someone who is sexy and solo drool a little even surprising envy as well supernova

Kurome: _why is my heart beating hard on my chest?_

Lust: _what is this feeling?_

Despair: _why do I want to steal someone?_

Solo: _why am I drooling?_

Envy: _why I am I blushing red all of a sudden?_

 **back to night raid's training dojo**

Austin: okay sheele, spear and sayo, hop in my back.

Zack: you too akame, leone and seryu.

The girls instantly went on their backs as Austin and zack doing the push up like is nothin.

Austin: you girls seem happy.

Zack: hope you like what you see? Because can't do a job without a good work

Leone: Oh I like what I see, and more~(feel his back) since your very cute when you handle the mission and you two very easy taking on mission by doing heavy lifting even tatsumi and Lubbock still catching up.

Akame: it's not his fault there's a considerable weight differences between me and Leone

that make everyone shocked as leone hit akame's head to leave a bump but akame is confuse of what she said.

Zack:(clear his throat) akame, what your said to leone that you called her fat.

Akame: oh I'm sorry Leone.

Leone: I forgive you for now.

najenda: anyway, you all here

leone: boss.

Zack: what's up chief?

Najenda: I'm off to the revolutionary main base, I'm thinking they need the weapon from the three beasts and I'm leaving Austin and zack in charge while I'm gone.

Tatsumi: ok and by yourself? I mean Austin has one of them and ieyasu has the battle ax

Austin: me and zack have made some our other weapon form the 3 beast, so I got the flute

Zack: same with the ax and ring.

Najenda: I'm also going to recruit new members, since Zack and Austin explain the war that we're going to I think it's fitting for more members to come and even a whole army of undead apes is great.

Zack: yep and I got some good and bad news

Austin: lay on the bad news

Zack: A. esdeath gonna have new recruit to replace the 3 beast and B. one of the Homonclius elite who's searching everywhere of drang's lost technology and even surprising...cybertronaion as well.

Austin: right, and the good news?

Zack: luckily I know and detect the weapons, you can reprogram and info drang's invention so we get a better of it and I'll look at the cybertronaion, also I info the stone and is made...of human souls but the elite ones have no stones as they have souls created by dung's necromancer book, lust, envy, greed, wrath, sloth, and pride are prototype as they have limit with the stones. Solo and despair are half prototype and brutal, vengful, fraud, fear and argument are the perfect artificial homonclious but weak to pure and positive thing.

Austin: good and also who is esdeath's new recruits?

Zack: seryu which is my duplicate double spy, Bols and before joining them, he was a member of the Incineration Squad. He wore a mask that obscured his ls wielded a flamethrower imperial arms named Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante. With this weapon, can setting large groups of enemies on fire that will not extinguish even if the target submerges themselves in water. He had impressive strength as one could expect from a man of his physique, and could beat Danger Beasts into submission with his bare hands.

Despite his grizzly appearance, Bols is very kind and caring person. He was also quite shy and timid, when he kept his mask on despite his wife claiming that his face wouldn't cause trouble for others. However, Bols was wracked with guilt over the jobs he'd had incinerating villages and believed that one day karma will catch up to him; nevertheless, he still did his job for the sake of his wife and daughter. Due to him having incinerated many villages and people dwelling in them, he was very reluctant to kill mass groups of people who he believed to be innocent. This led him to believe that many people despised him and swore vengeance on him. His love for his family was shown to be very strong; and a good cook.

Next is run who is calm, collective, and polite. Said he never been shown to raise his voice or give in to anger, and was determined to make his goals a reality. He was not above using dishonorable methods to reach his goals, such as seducing women and deceiving his enemies to gain their trust; as seen when he was pretending to try to get into Wild Hunt by faking humbleness to its members and bribing them while in truth, he was gathering incriminating evidence against them. While being merciless if not cruel towards his enemies, Run was willing to defend civilians, and clearly detested Wild Hunt, hiding his anger regarding the public execution of the Imperial Fist disciples.

His imperial arm is called "Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema". Its basic skill gives run a pair of wings that allow him to fly and unleash piercing feathers to strike foes. It also has a trump card, which allows him to reflect attacks.  
He was shown to have quick reflexes, both while flying and in hand-to-hand combat, a certain degree of endurance, fight and fly even get fatally injured in an explosion and falling from a great height. Intelligent and capable of deductive reasoning and he also proved to be skilled in infiltration and intelligence gathering, as well as investigating crimes.

A new rookie name wave, and he hails from a small town on the coast of the Empire. Due to the large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village.

He and tatsumi may have in common but kinda different and his imperial arms is the Armor type "Grand Chariot," which is a more attack oriented version of Incursio. Is stronger, which tatsumi ever use the incursion won't match. It increases his strength and speed as well as giving him the ability to fly. However, his imperial arm is unable to turn invisible as opposed to Incursio. He has a technique named "Grand Fall" which is a powerful kick that could killed. While his imperial arm is engaged he is capable of level like on Akame, Lubbock, and Mine simultaneously and was referred to as a force of nature by them. Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his imperial arm. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Also we gave Dr. stylish in joining too.

Austin: seryu told me about him.

Zack: he is obsessed with two things: his experiments and anything he considered stylish. However, his main overriding focus was on his experiments. He was shown to be both self-serving and duplicitous, going behind the backs of his superiors to obtain materials for his research such as he planning by attacking on Night Raid and conducting inhumane experiments in secret the creation of the humanoid Danger Beasts. Additionally, he feigns sympathy for any of his test subjects that are injured or killed in his service but in reality he cares nothing for any of them, seeing them only as bodies to experiment on.

He seemed to have been fairly well known and very well connected, having worked for several imperial agencies over time. His contacts included the unnamed commander of the Assassination Squad Group of Terror, Captain Ogre of the Imperial Police, the imperial spy Bolic, and the Prime Minister's son Syura.

Austin: This guy make animo run for his money

Zack: and he's gay like bulat

Austin: (face almost green) your kidding?

Zack: sadly, I wish I was kidding dude

Austin: Great a gay scientist just my day, and it's a good thing he doesn't know who I am, by the way is Kurome joining them?

Zack: yes and they'll be joining her as their new team but I suggest we help bols, Wave and maybe Run as well since our first one is kurome and esdeath.

Austin: Leave Bols and wave to me, we both do kurome and run.

Zack: very well.

Austin: oh and I've finish bulats new weapon, send him to my room to meet him.

Zack: I see, tatsumi how the Incursio working out for you?

Tatsumi: it's going good but I'm able to stay invisible for a few minutes

Zack: that's good and make sure to train.

Austin: you'll witness more then what that armor can do other than invisible.

Tatsumi: alright.

Najenda: thanks for the news Zack, Austin, I like you to make new weapons for the team so we can have a fighting chance.

Austin: I will and maybe some for the other members.

Zack: and akame since me and Austin in charge, I want you to train with me as I give you some new sword techniques and don't mind I upgraded your weapon too

Austin: same to you sheele, I'm working on a new weapon that can help you too and some training.

Akame and sheele: okay

Zack: the other as well

Najenda: good, (she have a lighter and start smoking) I'm also going to base trying to recruited new couple members of the team, although I doubt they have someone who's ready for combat

Austin: I see, tatsumi was getting better of his kamen rider as he defeat one of dung's minions

Zack: not bad for a rookie

Tatsumi: um I have a question, why is gaim fruit related armor?

Austin: well tatsumi, all riders in their legacy have their own unique armors that suits the monsters that he or she fights.

Zack: is full of surprises as you'll get used to it and btw austin, fear and fraud are try to find drang's lost tech and including cybertronian tech.

Austin: well then, let's have some fun with them (smile showing dragon teeth)

Zack: indeed, sheele, spear, leone and bulat will come with us (zack and austin leave a duplicate) the rest stay

All: right

Meanwhile

As fraud and fear arrive by the portal.

Fraud: ah a beautiful day, you know what a beautiful for fear?

Fear: uh some hiking and watching? (Fraud hit his shoulder) ow!

Fraud: no dipstick! A beautiful day to take Stuff that drang's lost and including to improve our boss and our dad

Fear: sound like you have a plan fraud, you got a plan?

Fraud: (smirk) my best one yet bro of mine (show a tech tracker)

Fear: hey that look like the cheif's tracker , did he let you know you had it ? Boy he'll sure be okay you had it

Fraud: he did t let me you bonehead, i just did, it called borrow and better use. And this is how we get ahead, This tech tracker can located any lost drang's tech and not to mention cybertronaion . We bring it back to the boss and dad , then Bang-zoom ! We're in the top heat dude , I'm talking taking extra credit with at ease.

As the tracker begin to beap of the location

Fear: I don't know fraud, those are human's territory

Fraud: chief lieutenant aren't afraid of no humans , or anything else , so you to hit the big time ?

Fear grin and nodded

Fraud: then away we go !

As with austin and zack , austin begin to scents them and including zack.

Zack: so leone, did you test out your kamen rider?

Leone: well not yet but I can't what to try it out.

Austin: you'll be happy when you feel the new power.

Zack: also the weapons and relic are not that far around the village but no people there

Austin: they must have head out for a trip, which mean we'll get to there before those two goons could.

Sheele: what are we waiting for let's go, sorry for intruding.

Austin: you got nothing to be sorry about my little butterfly.

Zack: let's be careful they're different from the other humonclious

Everyone nodded

As fraud and fear arrive at the village and see nobody here as the tracker beeping a lot mean there a bit close.

Fear: great, we found some tech, let's go tell the chief and pop about this huh? (fraud doll his eyes and smack his head ) hey!

Fraud: come on you!

As they went to the fortress as the tracker beeping like crazy.

Fraud: looks ike we found some goods, it'll be easy to bring in it

As they enter is nothing.

Fear: that don't look good fraud.

Fraud: (mocky) that don't look good fraud( growl at fear) one of these days fear ! One of these days

As fraud crouch down and pound the floor as it cracked to show the weapon make him smile

Fraud: what do we have here ?

As he about to touch it but the security alarm as it show blaster to freeze him by surprise.

Fraud: Gah !

Fear: is okay bro ! Stay cool !

Fraud:( annoyed and mumble) what do you think ? Are you trying to make a joke ?

Fear: no i wasn't making no joke

He tap the ice 3 time and punch the ice make it cracked which break fraud free

Fraud: thanks man, now let's get back to work

After they collected the weapons, fear cary them and put it to his cube dimension while fraud keep packing more and get ready to go, they senses company as austin , zack and the other arrive.

Austin: hold it right there humonclious!

Fear: oh hello, is there a problem night raid?

Fraud: (came by) who the hell you talking to when-(look at austin, zack and they others) oh hello, is there a problem night raid?

Austin: isn't what the other one just said? Anyway hand over the cybertronion tech.

Fear: oh no he already got frozen by that accident, perhaps it was drang's weapon.

Fraud: stop chattering with them and show them how we rumble.

Fear unleashed an illusion mixed sonic wave on the ground make them sent flying while their vision a bit blurry.

Fraud: hehe, they didn't know what hit them, now let's move!

As fear and fraud's body begin to glow, as they summon two vehicle, the first one is yellow and purple then the other one is black and red as they begin to drive off.

Zack: well that's a new trick

Austin: there not the only one

Zack: no kidding (Whistle)

the he summon his car and Austin summons his mechabeasts, one is a big gorilla panted black and orange, a big eagle, a flying shark, a red t-Rex, a blue triceratops and a yellow tyrenadon. Austin ride on the gorilla, spear ride on the eagle, leone ride on the shark, bulat ride on the t-rex, sheele ride on the tricertop.

Austin: let's go!

The gorilla punch away the car and charge at fraud and fear

As fraud and fear see they're getting chase

fear: we gotta problem fraud, they're gaining on us!

Fraud: let see the gorilla can take on me!

he deliver an electric-magnetic bolt at the gorrlia make a shockwave explosion blowing the gorilla to pieces make Austin roll on the ground and glared at them.

Fraud: monkey see monkey go boom and that monkey was a fool to you! (laugh)

sheele: Austin! You okay?

Austin: yeah, but they made the prime ape angry

The gorilla body start to reassemble itself and his eyes glow crimson red and start to scream

fear: it look kinda scary now

fraud: let's see if it can keep up some boost

fraud and fear's car start a bsoost and went super speed as they there somewhere

Austin: damn it ! We lose them!

zack: but there somewhere, let's move!

Austin got on the gorilla and they began the chase

As fraud and fear is now hiding somewhere at hill

fear: hey fraud, I hid the weapons, guess those night raid will find us , we'll pick it up later(get smack on the head) ow!

Fraud: of course I know fear, it was my idea! So make sure to get ready bro.

Fear: ah geez we can't take these guys out dude! I can't take this stress fraud.

Fraud: I'll rip that stress out and shove it down your throat if you don't quick screwing around!

Fear: (jump a bit) a-alright then.

Fraud: those are a lot of night raid (smirk) maybe if was a fewer of us we got some better on.

Fear: (cocked his eyebrow) huh? (Until he realize what fraud mean) oohh!(he grin)

They ran to each other and a bright light shined then Austin, zack and the other arrive as they finding the two humonclious

Austin: alright they're close

Zack: (senses as his eyes wide) Incoming!

They dodge a big energy missile blowing the shark and eagle cause an impact explosion as smoke everywhere when a mysterious foe landed

Austin: what the?

And when the smoke cleared, a guy who have fraud and fear's hair color mixed as purple with red streaks like fear, yellow shirt from fraud and black leather vest from fear, and black pants with boots and his eyes glows red with sharper teeth. Which surprise night raid.

Leone: did those two just...

Austin: yes they did.

Zack: fused as one

?: say hello to Deceit the Terror!

Austin: Zack, go humango.

Zack: i got a better I idea.

Zack changed into large blue armoured alien and Austin change to a short wide Alien with orange shower plates.

?: **POSITIVE ARMODRILLO!**

?: **WRACENBOLT!**

Bulat: time to test out my new weapon

Leone: hey don't leave us hanging!

Bulat whistled then they heard chains shaking and paw noises, everyone look to the hills and see a yellow lion with a chain ball on his ankle with a masquerade on the ball.

Spear: let's do it!

Bulat hopped oh the lion and grab the ball chain.

Deceit: what this?!

P. Armodrillo: you'll see.

But deceit teleported and healed up as he turn to see wrancenbolt sphere form in speed until dodging it attack but got slammed by the back as p. Armodrillo use the drill at him but and jackhammer punch sent him up to the air.

P. Armodrillo: you're up leone!

Leone jump off from the shark and change to her Leo form and slam her palm at the chest.

Then deceit zap the mechabeast then suddenly their eyes turn yellow as they shake of the night raid as they growl at them.

Wrancebolt: what you do to them?!

eceit: reprogram them to fight you and for us.

Wrancebolt change back to Austin.

Austin: oh really?

Then the Machaveasts charge at deceit and start to attack him.

Deceit: ach! What are you doing?! I'm your master now!

Austin: Is my fell safe, if any of my tech been corrupted or reprogrammed it'll automatically switch to A program that ignores anyone, including you.

Deceit: think again boy.

As the mechabeast let go home and begin to mutated as austin's programs started to shake and getting a glitch

Austin: what?!

Deciet: you should thank drang, what I zapped is not electromagnet but he gave me a small micro chi that one of Built a backup erase program and some mutation and then...

As the mechabeast exploded as they become pieces but this time not preparing make austin's eyes wide in horror.

Deceit: not in one piece, so is just all of you and mean now night raid!

Austin then start to have a dark mist surrounding him, But he start to breath and calm down a little.

Austin: alright you want to play disassemble? Let's play sergeant.

Deceit: very well then.

Austin then pull out a scalpel and a syringe, he is walking towards him, then charging in inserted syringe and puts in the chemicals.

Deceit: is that all?

Austin: Give it a second.

Then deceit fell to the ground not feeling anything.

Deceit: what the?

Austin: (cot to his chest) I was wondering how a humonclious ticks, and don't bother tried using your powers because the syringe I use i rarely used, no then (smile) let's find that philosopher.

Then austin see it was an illusion then got sent flying and crashed down and see the syringe but Deciet stomp it it.

Austin: how?

Deciet: I'm not like those normal ones, even you know but I'm different, just go kamen rider.

Austin: (getting up) fine, not!

Then three circles appeared, one is silver, one is bright yellow and red, the circles is brought together and on his chest and his arms are like a gorilla, his eyes are eagle eyes and his legs are cheetah.

Sheele: what this austin?

Austin: It's kind of my special ability, I call it rider Legacy, Sorry I can't explain it right now I have a fight to get to.

He then dash up to deceit and punch his gut sending him flying but it's a after math But he punch behind him making the real one crash to a house.

Austin: hows that?

Deciet:( get up) seen better.

Vanish in speed as he behind austin and caught his neck as austin try to shake him off but knee his back until p. Amrodillo jackhammer his face and sent him flying.

rodrillo: dont hog all the fun bro.

Austin: Try keeping your cool when someone destroyed your work.

P. Armodrillo: whatever, you know you can rebuilt them.

Shelle: austin, let us do it.

Austin: okay, show them how a kamen rider can do.

Sheele pull out the Scissors deck and the belt appeared.

Sheele: henshin.

She slip the deck box in and. Change to kamen rider scissors.

Leone: let me try too.

Leone pull out the ooos belt and place it on her waist, then pull out three coins, she place the coins on the slots and pull out he scanner and scan the coins.

Leone henshin!

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

She change to OOOs. Ooo and scissor charge in at him, And scissors pull out a card with a claw on it, she open her claw on her left arm and place the card in and close it.

 **CLAW VENT!**

Then another claw landed on her right hand, they slash at the fusion humonclious as scissor jump flip as, double roundhouse kick then OOOs flip her claws out and slash his legs off and bulat smash the chain ball at the head.

Austin: hey bro, double combo?

P. Armodrillo: oh yeah.

Austin then start to bang his chest creating waves and armodrillo jump up use the jackhammer to creative sonic boom. The combination of the two waves created a huge wave us sonic gravitational shockwave sent these two flying but separated as fear and fraud which the smoke clearas Austin turn back to normal and same with zack, leone, sheele and bulat.

Austin: that's good work team.

Spear: hey Austin! (They look at her carry the weapons) look what I found.

Austin: I am so proud of you now is spear, come on before they wake up, back to the base.

zack: hey there 3 weapons missing.

bulat: those two goons must have it and now they're gone.

leone: but at least we have plenty left for now.

Austin: that's all I may need, All I need to do is reverse engineer these To make a weapon that bypasses there is a fences viruses anything can you get a wining chance.

zack: yeah so let's go home.

zack and Austin grab them and teleported.

 **meanwhile with esdeath**

as the dragonfly which is zack's spy watching esdeath in a cemetery giving flowers to her former teammate such as the 3 beast.

Esdeath: liver, nyow, dagger all three of you were killed, I suppose your too weak you have fallen victim to laws of natural selection, such incompetence. I can't change the past but I will avenge your death. (in thought and walk away) the replacement will be arriving today, the word is there a smattering of assentrance (chuckle) might as well have some fun

Dragonfly: _I don't know if is her cold way to respect her old comrade or lack of treating them with respect only their strong, (follow) better go investigate her new team and starting with the new rookie she have._

 **Timeskip**

The Dragonfly flew to the gates and start to look around, Can you spot a boy carrying a bag of fish

Dragonfly's thought: yep, no doubt is him, wave.

The person now known as a wave is wearing a deep blue jacket, a white shirt with the blue line in the mail with a red spot on the upper by with a small anchor on the middle and he's also wearing white pants.

Wave: _my name is wave, I serve to the imperial navy,I'm the man of the sea. I'm here because I got promoted for my special police force,is my first day of the capital so I'm kinda nervous. But not to worry, I'm wearing this awesome cool outfit being with the locals is a huge hit back home, yeah I can fit in just fine._

Dragonfly: _yeah fit in, like he sleeping with a mermaid or smell like aquaman._

Everyone is questioning wave's clothes and smell.

Dragonfly's thought: I rest my case, but I do love to have some of those fish he had and he and tatsumi can get along just fine.

as he let a horsefly take control as he follow wave inside as he open the door

wave: greetings friends! I'm from the imperial nav-

he saw a muscular man wearing only a white gas mask and White pants staring at him

wave: -y ,uh...I'm so sorry !(he close the door)

horsefly: _wow, way to make a good impression in your first day Wave._

Horsefly: _wow, way to make a good impression in your first day Wave, then again that mask does make it look intimidating._

Wave: oh god, that was probably interrogation room, man! I'm such an idiot.

He take out the note form his pocket and look at the sign that said "conference room".

Wave: _You're kidding I had to work for with that you're kidding I have to work for with that guy!?_

Wave walked in again.

Wave: hello again, sorry about that.

He walked over to his chair and sat down the table as bols keep staring at him.

Horsefly:(sigh) _I know he's not a bad guy, but this bad for his first day of it and even better help a bro out, maybe I can telepathic him and change my voice so I can be conscious ._

Wave: _oh crap, what I do?_

The horsefly begin mink link telepathy at wave.

Horsefly _: how about you calm down and act natural man._

Wave _: what the!? Who are you?_

Housefly: _i'm your consciousness, a special one and you think he's not normal this coming from a guy who smell like literally sleepy with the fishes._

Wave _: I thought people like fish, people back home like fish._

Horsefly _: they do, but other people don't like the guy smell like one._

Wave: (felt nervous of bols stared at him) _why is that freak still staring at me like that?!_

Horsefly: _dude what did I? Can't judge a book by it cover when you get to know them except one._

Wave: _what you mean?_

Horsefly: _you'll see later and he wear glasses_

wave: _okay then_

as kurome came by and sitting the table with her bag of cookies.

Wave: _ah it's a normal person!_

Hoursefly: _Nobody is normal dude, but try to say hello to her and don't wimp this out!_

Wave: (walked up to her) hello, my name is wave (she look at him)

Then he got freak out a little as kurome grabbing her cookies close.

Horsefly: (disconnect) _yep, no doubt she exactly a bit like akame but I can see she still need a lot to learn and cannot hide her limit_

Kurome: stay away from my cookies.

Then came out bursting through the door there is seryu with koro with new arms and a green clothing

horsefly's thought:(connect back) beware of the glasses guy coming.

Wave: _wha?_

Then came out from the door after saryu and koro Stella Rose petals on the floor and walking out is the man wearing a lab coat brown pants a vest a tie a dress shirt I am wearing glasses and has I Whiteside on his right bang.

Wave: what about him?

Horsefly: _dude, he's a faggot._

Wave: _What?_

Horsefly: (sigh) _meaning he's gay._

Stylish: (spotted wave) Oh my you are just the whole country boy, you look too adorable by far, i'll polish you up real nicely, so don't be shy (winks that wave)

Wave: _Now to see what you mean consciousness._

Horsefly: _ignore the faggot and don't let what he do majorly weird on you._

Wave: _no kidding._

Then walking in last is a teen with blond hair, Wearing a white cloak, Black pants, and holding a book.

Run: Oh dear, looks out on the last one to arrive.

Wave: uh, oh yeah nice to meet you, my name is wave.

Run: Hello call me run the pleasures all mine.

This make wave gasp and grab run's hand.

Wave: _yes! There is a person here that doesn't freak me out!_

Horsefly: _dude, your holding his hand and your gonna make the one with glasses think your like him._

Wave: oh sorry.

Run: that's alright.

Bols:( handle tea cups) ah excuse me, the tea is ready if anyone likes some(handling the teas) whoops sorry, I would say hello before but I'm a little bit shy, you know bashful ,sorry I'm sorry. Look like I'm the oldest one here I really need to get my act right, I hope we get to be a close friend, call me bol from the incarnating squad.

Horsefly: _a freak huh?_ (Sarcasm)

Wave: _Didn't picture of him at the shy type._

Then esdeath came out of the door wearing a mask

Horsefly: _okay dude, this one here is huge warning, this one looks like she wanna test a skill if any intruder comes by, so be on your guard._

Wave: _right_

Esdeath: (point at them) WHAT THE HELLYOU ALL DOING IN HERE?!

Wave: what's your problem? we're all invite h-

She send a kick but wave reacted fast and block her kick with his black dagger sword but it did sent him flying and make him hit by the wall cracked and fall down.

Esdeath: You never know who is an assassin so don't let your guard down.

Horsefly: _that was close, but you still need to work on the opponent's speed and strength together._

Wave: (groan) _good to know._

As the horsefly looked at seryu and koro which are zack in disguise as they're senses the horsefly connect to them and disconnected wave.

Horsefly: _remember you two, don't fight like zack._

Seryu: _right._

As esdeath attack run by punches and kicks but suddenly dodge those attack.

Esdeath: _This one have good reaction speed._

Seryu: (crazed smile) your mine!

seryu and koro jump behind her as seryu raised her fist at her but esdeath caught it and slammed her to the ground while ice block koro.

Esdeath: You can't attack from behind when your blood lust can be easily detected.

Then kurome charging then unsheated her sword to try to cut esdeath, however she dodge the sword attack.

kurome: not gonna hold back, even it is a game.

apperantly kurome's sword attack didn't get esdeath but slice and crack her mouth show her mouth as seryu's small smirk hidden to see kruome's sword skill and esdeath's combat.

seryu's thought: _so she is good as my akame, but Let's see what she can do on Austin's mind games_ (getting up _) and same with esdeath too._

Esdeath: must be imperial arms Yatsufusa, just as sharp expected.

Bols: (gasp) general esdeath.

Wave: _so, even the superior officer are nut case_.

Horsefly: (connect) _that is the only the begging._

As esdeath and her new team outside wearing black and white suit with a tie.

Esdeath: I hope you find that enjoyable, I don't want to bore anyone with a formal meeting greet.

Wave: nah I'm use of a little ruff housing.

Seryu: your advice is very helpful thanks a lot.

Esdeath: good, after we visit the emperor we're having a party.

Wave: what?! We're gonna meet the emperor?

Run: with all due respect, aren't we taking this bit too quickly?

Esdeath: I prefer to get more tedious things over with first

Stylish: oh by the way general, have you decided on the super name squad yet?

Esdeath: (smile) Yes, we are super Independently noble team to charge hunting down an lonesome gang of vicious murders, there for(grin a little)i like us to be called...the jeagers

As the hawk who look at esdeath and her new team name jeagers.

Hawk _: jeagers huh? Not bad team you have esdeath, but let's they can stand against the brother duo of night raid._

 **Timeskip**

Austin and bulat are in his room with bulat bew arms next to him.

Bulat: so could you tell me what his name is?

Austin: His name is the lion of the thousand strength: Leo heart. Basically they give you inhuman strength I also put in two trump cards.

Bulat: cool, and by the way the thing you just did, what is that?

Austin: it's a side effect for anyone who wields the system too long, I caught rider Legacy, it allows you to have the powers of any rider you get in contact with, meaning you can have the armors powers whenever you want.

Bulat: I see, did you check which type of the tech we got from those two homonclious?

Austin: Don't need to already dissemble it and I already know what it is, its cybertronion tech in advance being that can transform into anything they desire but zack is the only expert mote then I'am, but I'm kinda familiar of the weapon drang made.

Bulat: say Austin what are those?

Bulat pointed at the two chips with a little M in the middle.

Austin: Zack told me about that, it's called a mini-con Sort of a combiner for the Transformers mostly there's three of a kind.

Austin tap it as it begin to activate and begin to glow, then to robots were formed, one has the silver by wheels on his ankles and shoulder, dirty blue arms, and yellow glasses, The other Has two big wheels on the shoulders, two small wonders ankle's Red legs, arms and chest.

Bulat: woah.

Austin: Each Mini-con have different and unique form, and they don't talk clearly as us.

The two minicon talk to each other with a weird langues and nodded as they touch the chip again as it glows, One mini con appeared that has red legs and head, orange chest and hands and peach arms and thighs, the next has tank arms, a blue chest, a yellow cannon and thighs and wide legs, next is a mini con with a bit drill on his right arm and is orange, the next has a black chest and wings on his shoulders and dirty arms and legs, the last one has a purple body red arms and thighs and silver legs.

Bult: so I guess it was 6 of them in that chip

the minicons grab each of the paper and write their names and show it to Austin.

Austin: oh, Leader-1, swindle, blackout, crumple zone, drill bit, wind sheer and ramjet, very nice name you all have.

The six bow to him a little.

Austin: (bow back) you're welcome.

leader-1 talk to them as he, swindle , wind shear walk out leaving crumplezone ,drill bit and ramjet to Austin.

Bulat: guess they wanted to partner to assist you then, could anyone of us have a mini con partner?

Austin: it depends whoever found it or sometime the minicon choose the partner.

Bulat: you can understand what they're saying?

Austin: A little bit, but still learning, but zack here is good to understand them (look at crumplezone, drill bit and ramjet with a smile) who are you three would be your partner.

They pointed at Austin as a clank laugh.

Austin: I see and also make sure to be partner to everyone of this team okay (they nodded) good.

 **with zack**

Zack eating along with eddile, seryu, koro, akame, shadow bunny and leone.

Zack: this is good, it's just like a date.

Leone: Why don't we make it a real one?

Zack: sure, also I got news from my spy netowork that esdeath's new team name jeager along her member's such as bols, run, wave, dr. stylish, my duplicate as seryu with koro and kurome.

Akame: (look down a bit) Kurome.

Zack: don't worry aky, Austin got that covered and I do promise to help bring her back as well for my ruby eyes.

Akame then push him to the ground and kissed him on the lips.

Akame: Did I ever tell you that you have ways to make me love you more?

Zack: don't know, it how do.

Leone push akame out of the way as before they fight, leader-1, swindle, and wind sheer came in as zack turn his head and smile at them.

Zack: the mini cons.

Leone: the what?

Zack: the miniocn are sometime combiner to any autobots or decpeticons as their robot size but still in vechile or beast formed, Austin must have awoken them.

Seryu: ah they look so cute (hugged swindle) but not as cuter like my zacky.

Zack: these 3 names are leader-1, swindle and wind sheer.

Leader-1 speak to zack which he understand.

Zack: I see, so drill bit, ramjet and crumblezone partner to Austin? (He nodded) alright but make sure to be partner with my girlfriends too.

They nodded.

Eddile: you can understand them?

Zack: yep I have a form is a cybertronion and big fan of transformers too, also if I ever go and find a way to be close to esdeath, I want seryu and koro to come with me.

Seryu: yay! Time alone with zacky!

Leone:(pouted) ah but why zacky?

Zack: is because my duplicate as seryu and koro, every one of the empire think she survive and "lost her arms" from the fight and my spy network did some hypnosis and illusion to think seryu survive and deadly injured one of the night raid and left her weapon. So that's why I'm bringing her in.

Leone: ok but I want you to go on a date with me.

Zack: okay my sexy kitty, starting now.

Zack then kissed Leone but a deep French kiss, which made akame puff her checks, shadow mad, seryu angry but smiled to spent time withzack and eddile gets really mad as zack separate the kiss leaving the blushing and steamed head while giggling goofy smile leone.

Zack: like that? (Smirk)

Leone: (smile sexually) yes~.

 **Meanwhile in dung's secret base**

As fraud and fear arrive as the homonclious and the elite homonclious while with dung leave a duplicate. To be in charge.

Fraud: (look at brutal) uh Hey boss, we got some tech that is cybertronian and even drang's to-(brutal grab his face and lift his head up)

Brutal: great, but next time use the tracker without my permission that no lies for your punishment.

He throw fraud to the walls and got slammed.

Brutal: but at least did well, do those two brothers and their night raid team was there.

Fear: oh yeah but luckly we able to get some lost kinda 4 so leaves us to 9 I guess.

Dung: excellent my children, also I heard the news esdeath have a new team which is jeager

Envy: Ha! These human are so easy to be fooled and soon died.

Brutal: don't get to carried away envy, some of these human can be interesting (glared at solo and despair who look down a little) even you two got beaten (look at depsiar) and you better not tell those boys that our stone is beacon soul despair, or you'll end up worst as fraud.

Despair: I know boss.

Brutal: good and solo, keep abandoning your partner as munch I don't care but our dad need anyone who part of his plan and if you screw it up, (eyes glow) you'll die alone in my grasp.

Solo: yes sir.

Brutal: good.

Lust: you sure know how to handle your sibling, Sure a cold heart.

Brutal: flattery won't do, (See gluttony eating a bone) and take your pet warthog outside, don't want him to dirty up the place (lust frown a little at him)

Lust: don't call gluttony a warthog

Brutal: and why not?

Lust: cuz I'll make you a warthog.

Brutal: And how of an old skank rank like you would?

her fingertips into long claw spear as she begin slice his head but it didn't slice his head or even not caught make lust's eyes wide in shocked.

Brutal: like I told you...(grab her claws) skank rank, who is low.

He begin to bent and crunch lust's claws and ripped her arms out as she scream then gluttony growl.

Gluttony: don't hurt my lust!

he open as brutal grab his face as begin crunching it and throw him to lust as lust's right arm regenerate with red electric and gluttony's face is all healed but hurt.

Brutal: You need to tame your pet or mama's boy that he called, to think I'm sibling with such inferior prototypes.

Dung: enough!

brual and the other turn to dung.

dung: you prove well to them brutal but let's not get them a waist, they have limit of their immorality and well-done of your team getting the lost weapons

brutal: a pleasure my father

Dung: anyway lust, you may excuse for your new older brother here and new siblings, he still new of you guys but is his way of caring his team by not going too soft.

Envy: so where the real you and vilgax at?

Dung:(smirk) meeting the emperor in dinner as I thought they needed, some help(chuckle)

Lust: father ,may envy ,solo ,Despair and I speak to you alone ?

Dung: anything for my little girl.

The four girls are completely alone as dung with and the in somewhere no one can't hear or see.

Dung: now what you four wanna talk to me about?

Lust: we would like to hear about Austin's and zack's past.

Dung: why?

Solo: we're curious what make you easily try to break. 

Dung: (grin) oh we're do I start? well for Austin's past as I know lived with that dragonfly but you guys now who his real parents

Despair: yeah but we meant on earth cause I scenes they've been into despair once

dung:(chuckle) well before I ruin the and experimented them , first Austin was adopted and raised by a mother, a grandfather and a father who is the one who abused Austin a lot which amusing, but he want into blood lust and kill his wife and brother, was going to kill Austin making my job easier but Austin finally breathed fire and roast the fellow and he really hate rich people and I came in by experimenting him, I was going to make him mine but his raging dragon form came out and destroyed my research in the process.

Solo look down a little, and envy is shocked a little to hear that Austin suffered more.

Solo: _why is this hurting me?_

Envy: _he, he suffered that much? Why am I feeling sorry for him?_

Lust: what about zack?

Dung: you see zack here have a sister and a father, sometime at school people treat him as a nobody and bullied him as he'll be neglected. He met a girl once name alice as the pretty girl ever to his eyes, 4 days he finally confess her and he was happy to have a girlfriend he like but then pass 2 weeks alice was using him, saying all the hurtful things to him (laugh) he should have seen the look of his face, everybody laugh as they know it and her true boyfriend was zack's bully. After that soon vilgax and his allies came by that they destroy his house and killed his father, but he protected his sister to escape but him, as it was like 4 month we torture him and experimented him a lot, but he escape and the plumbers came by too, But soon after the experimented effection killed him for 3 weeks as he alive but only half alive and half both dead and undead being, so he hid it cause of how people treat him as a monster. He and his sister reunited at the orphanage until got adopted by abusive mom and dad even he defended her not hurt by them. sooner in the next month he and his sister got caught by street thugs , he told yuna to run and be safe as he take care of them(grin wider sadist) but she saw the thug with a gun about to shoot him so she take the bullet, cause zack to turn his ghost form. He rush to a hospital to save her but no one couldn't accept a monster make zack break down see his little sister died make him gone berserk fill with absolute rage, hatred , a little bit of madness. Vilgax hired some top assassin to hunt him down in a far, far away woods all alone until he killed them all like a wild animal.

Lust start to feel shocked and despair felt huge despair.

Lust: _oh my god, Zack suffered that much?_

Despair: _that's a lot of despair but why am I feeling horrified?_

Dung: if you girls wanted to know them and find any weakness to strike their heart, go ahead and I'm glad we have this talk, daddy need to get back to work (he walk off)

as solo see the reason why he hate her dad , envy hold her chest and start to shake, lust start to shake, and despair didn't want to feel his despair again.

Solo: I never realize these two even as half human can endure that munch. 

Despair: that explain when I see zack's eyes, I feel his pain and not to mention his heart is broken by that human girl name alice.

Lust: what should we do now?

Envy: I say we must follow order to the plan, lust and I go deal with some member of night raid.

Solo: which one?

Despair: Lubbock, but do we have to do it? I mean we know he's our father and made us.

Lust: not to mention before you guys came, we been doing this to human with no mercy or no regret.

Envy: my goal is to cause discord among humans.

Lust: mine is to fuel the lust of vain, weak-willed people to create chaos and destruction but now ever since Austin and zack came, it like we're feeling what is like and feel treated like human.

Solo: well Austin did said our father is using us as puppets.

Despair: but is it true?

Envy: the way how dung did to Austin and zack by making them his lab rats and I think we'll see if we meet them again.

 **With zack**

zack here taking a walk and getting a good gift for the date until he heard someone

?: you better come keep up bitch!

?: quit pulling me hard.

Zack turned to see was a young man with tan skin, golden eyes and pale lilac had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants, he is pulling on the hair of a woman with long brown hair wearing a purple dress with a white sweater.

zack sniff at the guy and he glared hatefully while growl under his breath.

Zack: _the son of minister, no doubt he cruel just like his father._

He leave a duplicate to take care of it while he do his business with leone, zack 2 then walked up to the guy

Zack: hey jerkass!

?: (turn to Zack) what did you say? Don't you know who I am?

Zack: like I care motherfucker, but you know this.

He kick his nuts make his eyes wide and groan like a girl then punch his face really heard that give him a very black eye and a badly broken nose sent him flying and crashed down make the girl shocked.

Zack: that one way for a total knock out (turn to the girl) are you alright miss?

?: y-yeah I'm fine

Zack: sick and tired hanging around with that jerkass?

?: yeah, I want to get away from him.

Zack: well you're safe now, I'm zack orion and you are?

?: it's saylia.

Zack:(smile) well saylia, how about you come with me ? saryu don't know how to treat a lady well but I know how to treat one with great respect (she smile while blushing a bit by taking a look at him)

She follow him as she hugged his arm.

Zack: so wanna see something cool? (She nodded) okay but remember don't freak out loud.

saylia: okay.

zack point his finger to her forehead then zack show all the info of him, Austin and night raid even the empire which make her shocked while eyes wide and zack smile.

zack: yep is true, now hold on tight(he teleported her with him)

They appear outside of the capital to see the forest with the wind blowing gently

Zack: so now you know who I'm?

Saylia: the wanted posters and rumours, but I never think the grim reaper would turn out to be a sweet gentle man.

Zack: and I witness a pretty woman like you who deserve a guy.

Saylia: yes, you.

She surprised him with a kiss.

Zack: woah, even we just met?

Saylia: I think I just click to you.

Zack: I see, so tell me all about you.

Saylia: I'm good martial arts, weapons and have medical arts too ,I'm half xing from my mother side and sensing chi but a little rusty thanks to sayru

Zack: wow , you can be good at night raid and I can train you(she smile and put her hair on a ponytail)

Saylia: thanks and I'll take it.

zack: that's good

 **meanwhile with esdeath and team jeagers**

as wave and bols are cooking

Wave: _I love the idea of eating together, especially the sea food that brought for everyone, but why are we the only one to cook?_

Horsefly: _well not all wanted cook, rather have someone cooked bad and died?_ (wave shiver that thought)

wave: _no way_

horsefly: _I thought so_

Bols: wave,(he turn to bols) this Spanish goes in last , it'll wither when you put it too soon.

Wave: you're right I'm sorry, anyway I would like to tell you that it's really does know that you're a nice guy bols

bols:(cut the fish head) no, I'm afraid I'm not all that nice

kurome playing around with koro

Seryu: commander.

esdeath: yes?

Seryu: when you're not working, What sort of thing you like to do, when is your free time?

esdeath:(smile) torturing prisoners, learning new mathence of torture.

Seryu: (sweatdrop) _she need a new hobby_

esdeath:(put the drink down) but as adjust reasonly ,I found, an interest of love

Seryu: Love? _Ah ha got you_

kurome is surprise too and wonder that why she felt with Austin and hope to see him again.

esdeath: anyway, I heard report about the grim reaper and the Iron Dragon even the imperial arm.

Seryu: yes ma'am, is a scissor type weapon but seem a bit damage that I reclaim from evil and the grim reaper and the iron dragon I met was too strong and even the grim reaper almost finished of koro and the those are the reason they killed the 3 beast I heard.

Esdeath: does two, where they using imperial arms?

seyru: is hard to tell , when I shoot them they're like can't die and is unknown of what type of imperial arms and somehow the empire couldn't find the 3 beast's imperial arms from those two horrible evil monsters , the grim reaper turn into a monster that shoot cannon blaster and easily surpass koro's trump card. (She growl and gritting her teeth) they will suffer in the hand of justice when I ever meet them again.

Esdeath: I see and the iron dragon?

Kurome: I met him before

esdeath: really? What he like?

Kurome: I only met them, and he possess a great amount speed, I heard rumor that the grim reaper took the soul of father conerllo and his body was nothin but bones while dead bodies everywhere and some blood splatted with written words. Even these two can transformed into mysterious danger beast.

Esdeath: very interesting, you better find someone who can wield the arms and maybe find those two and face them.

Kurome: my interested to find them and collect them but my favorite target is the draco knight.

Esdeath: The minister will confiscate the imperial arms if we don't find the candidate, they'll be such a waste to make this interesting we'll turn our search into a game

 **with Austin and zack**

zack, Austin and tatsumi walking down town as zack report them as saylia is the new member and they see Lubbock who is wearing a black apron.

Lubbock: yo.

zack: sup.

Austin and tatsumi: hey.

Lubbock: come on in.

They walked in and Lubbock push a book from the shelf and it opened.

Austin: nice, a secret entrance.

Lubbock: Thanks, it's my pride and joy.

Tatsumi: come on it's not like you've built the place.

As they walk down to the bottom Leone jumped up and hugged Zack.

Leone: hello~!

Zack: hello to you too kitty. (smile)

Leone: hello zacky, welcome to the Imperial capital secret base, ready for our date?

Zack: just say the word and I'm ready!

Lubbock: they posted more wanted posters of us around the capital, and Zack, Austin, both your Bounties are now risen high.

Austin and Zack: what?!

Lubbock showed there wanted posters and there bounties are higher.

Austin: must be the work of dung, He may have known the minister.

zack: no shit, also my duplicate told me that esdeath have make a game of a tournament

Austin: for what purpose?

Zack: find a suitor for the fake shears.

zack and Austin listen of Lubbock telling that how esdeath and najenda along with the 3 beast against the south western tribe as it was too far for her seeing of esdeath's cruelty as Austin's eyes flashes dragonic and zack growl as his right fist almost sizzle to magma but leone calm him down by hugging his arm as he sigh while he drinking his root beer.

Zack: I see, this is going to be tricky.

Austin: true but will take time.

Zack: soon when I finally meet her face to face.

leone: No! (Hugs him) I will not let her have you!

Zack: (zack petted her head as she purr) Don't worry leone, I couldn't care less of how dangerous, absolute cold , lacking and punishing she be, I've been through worst so I'll show her true fear that she never had in her life.

Leone: ok it we're still going on a date you got it?

Zack: (kissed her) got it

Lubbock: you can check her out yourself (he show a paper) she sponcering a marital art tournament, there's a catch prize for a winner.

Zack: hmmm, interesting, perhaps tatsumi and I shall enter.

Austin: If I had to guess Dung is probably near the capital so hide your aura OK.

Zack: okay but I check already and he not in the capital, he's at the faraway place a bit of his old base where he created the homonclius.

Austin: alright but his alliance with the empire will be deadly.

 **Meanwhile in the empire**

Honest, the kid emperor, dung and vilgax who is sitting on the floor are eating.

Kid emperor: minister, why is esdeath is interested in love all of a sudden? And who are you two guess.

Honest: let them introduce themselves

Dung: Dungeons the name and I'am an old friend to honest including vilgax and the other, we came from somewhere far as I'am the leader of my own team and even strong army

Vilgax: we came cause there was a problem of night raid even lewamus prime and draco knight we hate.

kid emperor: so you know them?

Vilgax: we have a history as they always ruin everything.

Dung: also my answer is the same to the empror H, why is esdeath is interested in love all of a sudden?

Honest: Everyone has that feeling when they reach a certain age, General esdeath Is the born to fight and care is nothing but war, Now if she is awake and into her current desires.

vilgax's thought: almost my kind of woman for a human

Kid Emperor: interesting, it would be wonderful to locate a match for her

what htye didn't know is an ant is listening and even sealed his energy so dung and vilgax will never know is zack's spy network business

Honest: she an incredible prideful woman, she won't waste any time meet her suitor who doesn't meet her quitetiller.

Emperor: But how we can find a match how much requires?(He pull out a paper with demands)

Dung: Number one: above all else he must have potential I want to personally train him to be a General.

Vilgax: Number two: he must have composure and be able to fight danger beasts.

Dung: Number three: like me he rather be in the front lines then being in the capital.

Honest: Number four: I want someone younger so I can dominate him.

Kid emperor: Number five: he must have a pure and instant smile, the majority of people will even get past number one

ant: _are you kidding me? That what she want of a guy? I feel like those are hint of biting my ass soon!_

Dung:(whisper to vilgax while snicker) I bet 74 bucks if Austin or some night raid get picked by that woman

Vilgax:(Whisper back) my luck is orion , since he look suitable and is a shame human are issue of desire but interesting so I bet 60.

 **Timeskip**

at the tournament of two opponent fighting which is a samurai and the gladiator which everybody cheer but it seem not to amuse the general one single bit which she yawn with run next to her side.

Run: what are you thinking of the contenders general?

Esdeath: There are nothing but Pathetic Ravel pondering through a street fight, I doubt that we can find anyone who can wield an Imperial arms.

Wave: and the victor hose to Nobunaga!

Nobunaga: yeah! That's how it's done!

Run: this next battle is going to be the final match.

On the left is a muscular bull man wearing a black leather vest and pants who is facing zack which he had is a chain wrapped around his waist, his on his wrist is claw wrist bands and has long pistols on his holdsters. 

Wave: to my left coby the butcher! To my right Zack the Blaze Bringer!

Leone: now that's what I call hot~.

Shadow bunny: I hope Zack be okay.

Austin: he'll be just fine, that overgrown cow will easy be crunch.

Lubbock: Let's see what happens next.

Run: one of them is pretty young.

Coby:(grin while chuckling) well look at you little fellah, looks like that prize money is good as mine, I trained i he imperial arms temple in second degree before they kick me out

Wave's thought: _The Big fellah not all talk, he look pretty strong_ and (look at zack) _this guy seem like he doing something_.

Coby: (got pissed) just for that I'm going to kill you here in the colosseum!

Zack: bring it.

Wave: (raised his hand up and down) you may begin!

Coby charged at Zack with his fist pulled back.

Coby: you will feel the full force of my explosive iron fist!

zack grab his fist even break his fist make coby scream then knee his stomach , zack jump behind him as he's using the chain to wrapped around his neck and mouth to yield him in pain.

coby try to shake him off as zack remove the chain and got off then easily blocking the bull man's fist and rapidly punches at the ribs, chest, stomach and fist make him stumble while m*** in pain then zack charge in punching bones along bruises and zack roundhouse kick sent him flying and crashed to the wall then fall down unconscious.

Wave: whoa

Everyone is also shocked to see Zack can take down Coby, Leone smiled sexually, shadow smiled, Austin is drinking some tea and Lubbock is a little shocked to see his strength, esdeath has different thoughts about him.

Run: he may be a little small but he's very talented.

Esdeath: yes.

Wave: and the winner is Zack!

Everybody cheering for him as zack eye smile while grin.

zack: Sweet! (Thumbs up)

Then esdeath blushed and gasped.

Esdeath: he's the one.

Run: our imperial arms candidate?

Esdeath: oh yes that, but that's not all

She start to walk over to the arena which zack turn his head to her while show a stern looked.

Zack: _I finally can meet her face to face without my spy network, it may be tricky but I came bring other tricks in my sleeves along with my bro, either she give me the money or she try to recruit me, or maybe she is..._

he begin to read her mind make his eyes wide a bit.

Esdeath: _he's the one_

Zack's thought: _is she shiting me?! I hate it when I'm right! She think I'm her new lover which she dying to find, because of the type guy she wanted to be forever?!_ (Deep sigh) _well I had to be honest she is a beautiful and a very strong woman but need to wake up from her cold, cold dark heart._

Esdeath: zack, is that right? Such a lovely name.

Zack: thanks, and you must be general esdeath(bow a little) is nice to meet you.

Esdeath: you put on an impressive show there, now for your reward.

Zack: okay. _She gonna chain me up, what am I dog to her?_

Then esdeath pull out the caller and put it on zack's neck.

Esdeath: starting today your mine and mine alone.

Zack: seriously?

Austin try ever so hard to not laugh out loud, leone and shadow bunny is now very angry jealous,and Lubbock have slack jaw, as esdeath pull zack but seem he not dragging as she turn on him which surprising a bit.

Zack: hey general, why you have to put a collar and chain around me, even it does look good on me but I can with but (he break a piece of the chain) without getting drag.

Esdeath: oh your stronger then I thought, ok but be a good boy

zack: 1. not a dog and 2.

he look at austin who try not to laugh as he frown .

Zack:(in thought) oh hell no, he thinking getting the last laugh on me ? (he turn to esdeath) hey general see that guy with an orange scarf?

esdeath: yes?

Zack: that's my brother, Austin d ookami which I want him to come but don't worry, he wont interrupted our moments.

Austin: Don't you even dare let me near the capital! you remember what happened last time

Zack:(telepathic him) _listen Ookami, we both promise akame to bring kurome even you and I do the same to clear esdeath's mind, while I'll do the work on esdeath. Kurome is part of esdeath's team so control your anger around or I'll make you have that accident again like last year._

Austin flinch remember that 'accident' zack gave him make Austin passed out for 3 weeks as Austin sigh in defeat and sulk a bit.

Austin:(telepathic) _okay, you win this time._

Zack: (turn esdeath) all be right back.

zack run and grab Austin by the scarf and drag him to esdeath.

Zack: esdeath, meet my brother, Austin D ookami

Esdeath: oh hello zacks' little brother.

Austin: (get to her face) LITTLE BROTHER!?

Zack: (hit his head and drag him back) sorry about that, he's very touchy on a few stuff (glared a little make Austin flinch of the smile) isn't that right Austin? How about introduce yourself correctly?

Austin: ok, ok, my name is Austin D ookami, nice to meet you.

Zack: good now that's all settle, shall we go? (smile)

Esdeath: very well, Zack I want you in my room at night. Austin you can meet the others.

Zack and austin nodded as they walk to her as zack telepathic leone , lubbock , and shafow bunny.

Zack: guys, can you hear me? Is me zack.

Leone: ZACKY! DON'T LEAVE!

Shadow bunny: why can't I come and how am I going to tell bloody about this!?

Zack: is alright you two, we're going under cover to learn more about them and figure to show our mind games on some of the team even esdeath, tell akame me and Austin will keep her promise of bringing her sister back, also seyru is coming with me and Austin and I leave a duplicate for you girls, we'll be back tomorrow.

 **Timeskip**

leone: alright zacky

shadow bunny: please becareful and good luck

Esdeath, Austin and Zack walked in the capital

Esdeath: so your keeping the collar around your neck?

Zack: yeah and even it look good with the chain.

Austin: OK now you're starting to act a little creepy not even normal creepy.

Zack: (smack his head) that's because there's a lot you need to know about me aust, so anyway, can you introduce us to your team?

Esdeath: Yes I am (hugged his arm)

as esdeath take Austin and zack to team jeager but also seryu came as she disguise as the seryu who was really zack's duplicate and disguise her arm in hologram as her robotic arm thanks to Austin's and zack's help and weapon along invention.

Esdeath: everyone, I like to introduce you too two new members of the jegers, zack and his little brother Austin.

Zack: yo.

Austin: hey.

Kurome: Austin?

Austin: oh hello again Kurome.

Seyru: zack?

Zack: hi again seyru.

Esdeath: oh? You two know them?

Kurome: yes I have, he gave me a delicious cookie.

Seryu: zack is a kind man and yes I met him(blush a little)

kurome zoom in and tackle Austin by surprise and is a tight hug

Kurome: I want him to sleep with me, and bake more of those delicious cookies.

Seryu hugged zack's arm and smile.

Zack: I see your so very happy that I join in.

Seryu: of course, now we can fight for justice together!

zack telepathy which seyru surprise a little.

Zack: _ha! they cannot tell the different what really happening , let's be careful when esdeath is not around._

Seryu: _yes my love, we will rid the world of the true evil._

esdeath: so zack , what imperial arms you and brother can do ?

Zack: well let's just it happen when we met lewamus prime and draco knight.

Esdeath: those two, don't worry zack, I won't let them harm you.

Zack: I know, way back after we lost a villages

Austin: both of us almost at the brink of death as somehow we saw some two figures which is them.

Zack: they told us some of our soul will be sold a bit and give these abilities and make us inhuman and not to mention the only survivor of our villages as we travelers and to find money to food.

Austin: sometime we lived in forest and some random place to crashed in.

Kurome hugged austin and esdeath Stuff zack's face on her breasts.

Kurome: Austin, I will make him into a doll so I can help you feel better

Esdeath: I shall freeze lewamus in ice and shatter his remains.

Austin and zack: I feel like they wanted to kill me.

Austin: even they didn't destroyed our village, but I guess we should thank him.

Zack: but still confuse why they save us as they say " the true color of this world when they seek the truth but not the one is corrupted and manipulate".

Esdeath: well that doesn't matter, so what can you do?

Zack: I can use fire abilities and even make weapon out of them, limit lava and good with weapons and fighting without weapons or my imperial arms. (he show his hand as ignite to flames) my trump card is turning my fire into blue fire.

Kurome: what about you Austin?

Austin: well, I am a scientist, and my abilities are...well different then zack's, not one to brag

Kurome: so you two was given the same abilities form those two?

zack: yeah but we got the hang of it

Austin: and now we're here , so what now?

easdeath: now to show you guys what we do in our first mission.

 **timeskip**

Austin is with the jeagers while zack is with esdeath alone up top watching them.

Bols: I'm is this the bandit fort that we're looking for?

Stylish: uh huh, our job as jeagers is to tar this unsightly place apart.

Run: how should we go about it?

Seryu: justices should always be directly, we attack the front.

Kuroka: are you ready Austin?

Austin: yeah, already wave?

Wave: yep.

They went up the stares and they are facing a group of Assassins as seryu use her drill attack , kurome cutting them all to pieces whle Austin and wave fighting they other assassin who was coming after kurome.

Wave: you don't have to thank us for saving your ass, we're a team you know?

Kurome: I know he was there, (hugs Austin) thank you Austin!

Wave: oh come on!

Austin: sorry about that bud, say how about I show you two my imperial arms.

Austin then walk towards a group of Assassins charging at him.

Austin: (clap his hands) **GREAT PHARAOH!**

Then a huge mummy armor appeared behind him, then the mummy bandages where grown and impaling the people on the hearts, the bandages kept going until the end and they retract back letting the people drop like fly's

Austin: what you think? this is my imperial arm king of the sun and dead: great pharaoh, it's an armor type modal pharaoh, and it's my build, which thanks to draco knight that he somehow give this to me as a little curse sometime.

Wave was shocked a little but Kurome just blushed and then hugged Austin.

Kurome: marry me right now.

Wave: HUH?!

Austin's thought: (Shocked) WHAT!? Me?! Why!?

Then he hears zack laughing at him from a far.

Austin: (telepathic) I'm going to get you big time for that!

Zack:(telepathic) don't blame me, I didn't hook you up with her, you bump into her when you met and do doubt she 100 % almost like her sister.

Austin's thought: DAMN IT!

Zack see bols burning the assassin and run piercing the assassin with his feathers while everything was on fire

Zack:(Sigh) wish I can join the fun too.

Esdeath: sorry Zack, but I want you to watch for future reference, and I want us to spent time together

Zack: I know , you seem an interesting person to hang with and have a nice smile.

Esdeath: (blush) oh thank you zack.

zack: so all the rumor that said about you?

esdeath: I'm not like all rumor say I'am, to be honest I'm not quite sure myself, I've started to experience love and well, it feels good.

Zack's : _not yet, cause that not how it is if you make the right choice to join the revolutionary army, which I'll give her the easy way or if it doesn't go well...The hard way as I hope Austin do the same with kurome but I hope they'll understand the truth._

 **timeskip**

at esdeath taking a shower while zack is waiting in her room and sitting in her bed.

Zack: ok this is going to be a big step and she try to make a move on me, even we met, well zack, time to put everything you got even it killed ya ! come on take it like a tomcat.

A random tomcat app reared saying meow

Zack's thought: that was weird , but anyway is not the first see a sexy girl since leone ,akame and lust even despair

then he heard the door open and see esdeath who is now wearing her dress white shirt and nothing else that revealed her cleavage make zack blush a bit.

Esdeath: sorry for the wait.

Zack: No is cool and wow, you look great.

Esdeath: thank you, can I get you a drink?

Zack: I already got some(pull out a root beer from his baggy leg pcket and drink it and put it on the desk) but thanks for asking.

Esdeath: you seem a little nervous(lean a bit close to zack)

Zack: w-well I'm surprise of how munch you beauty is and is amazing as I thought but like to get to know you.

Esdeath: (giggle) you flatter, your just adorable, I don't know about these feelings myself but it'll be alright if we let our body's take over

Zack: take over? (blush a bit) wait a minute esdeath, I figure you really like me that munch(she smile)

then kiss him as zack break the kiss.

zack: can I say something?

Esdeath: what is it?

Zack: first off we should know each other more instead of making a move, the empire you know is a lie and it may sound ridiculous to you and whatever they say but believe me as innocent people is getting hurt , set up ,corruption by madness and using any family or friends as puppets, I mean me and my bro was thinking of joining the revolution as we didn't expected to join your team as we was for the money but please make the right choice to join.

Esdeath: (shadow her eyes) zack.

Then she slap him right at the face which she give him a dark look.

Zack:(glared) so? I couldn't careless what title or who pride is, and here I thought you understand, did you slap me cause I'm a fool to you?

Esdeath: (lick his slapped check) there is no need, I'll be keeping you by my said forever, I know your unsatisfied the life you know but with me you'll never need to work for anything. Then I promise I shall be faithful ,I wont even look to another man, you'll never feel alone again.

Zack:(rub his slap cheek that she leak and narrow his eyes which show cold) you think is easier to tame me and change the subject? just because I can see in your eyes, a lack of no care, no mercy, no peace only the strong and your lacked of empathy.

Esdeath: empathy is a sine of the weak, but I'll tame you no matter what.

Zack: (thought) _this is going to be harder then I thought, well let's make it harder for her._

Zack: what if someone do the same to you? Are you doing this because you follow and learn by someone who raised you and died?(make esdeath shocked)

Esdeath: how did you know that?

Zack: I can see through your eyes as the pain but you already endure but you think this is the only hope but nothin as despair, I died almost once and you reminded of a girl who think I'm no better and rather wants someone is different and she was a bitch.

Esdeath: I would never be like the one your thinking.

Zack: You are like her, who torture, look down on the weak and laugh at their misery, I was burn in hate and rage, all I wanted a woman who nice, kind, caring, strong and doesn't to me as long she is true good of a golden heart and now I thought,(hair cover his eyes as he get up from the bed) you would be the one but you only have no qualm for the innocent.

Esdeath just grab him and throw him at the bed but she push her off which surprise her

Zack: like I said, I don't care of death or torture, I wanted peace with family and friends...I lost so munch...my dad...and worst of all failed to protect my little sister( this surprise and horror a little to esdeath) my father said to me to choose what kind of man you wanted to be and I don't wanted to be a monster to my little sister and father.

He turn his head to her as she see the fiery looked that is absolute rage like a being who been through death and a beast who can absolute burn everything with such light.

Zack: you think weak can died and strong lived, but your father need to learn this, died alone by powerful foe sometime but together with a same bond and common as peace makes it stronger, what do you see of true family, friends, compassion or true love? cause I wanted for to have hope...but you rather endure despair that killing you without notice it at all.

He grab his root beer and drink it all then crush it to the ground with his foot which almost make a crack make esdeath flinch a little.

Zack: I'll be sleepy in the couch, don't try anything funny, not in no mood for anything you say right now.

he walked up leaving esdeath as she looked down and suddenly felt something she never felt in her life and thought of endurance but is...pain and guilt.

Esdeath: _Oh zack, what have I done?_

 **With Austin**

Austin is in Kuromes room and she is in her pjs.

Austin: I like your PJ.

Kurome: thanks, and you have a wonderful scarf.

Austin: yeah my mother give this to me on my 8th birthday.

Kurome: that's sweet.

Austin: uh-huh, by the way I hope you don't mind but at the wanted poster that girl who name is akame, you related to her? Cause you almost look a bit alike.

Kurome: that's my sister.

Austin: I know it, (her eyes shadow) so don't you miss her? I mean she be really worried about her little sister and how come you both not together?

Kurome: she is a killer.

Austin: I'm sure she have a good reason for it, don't you care for her?

Kurome: I do, (smile sadist) i want her to be with me forever, now with my imperial arms I can do that, I know that you wont leave me, because I'll make sure you never leave my sights.

Austin: _ok that's mad In a while now level, hmm._ Kurome, would like to hear a story?

Kurome: sure, go ahead.

Austin: it's about a boy, who was raised by an orphanage until he was adopted, he was raised by a loving mother, A loving uncle, and abusive father, all through his years he was living almost like a little boy but he was outcasts For being a freak. All the kids in school teased him about his differences, his mother always finds a way to get his spirits back up, his father trying to change him but the mother and grandpa protected from the freak. All the kids school teased him about his differences, his mother always finds a way to get his spirits back up, his father trying to change him but the mother and uncle always stop him, but one day the father killed his wife and brother because he didn't get his way, he was about to kill the boy but. He was roses in his life, the boy didn't know how but he was traumatized until the cops arrive, he was about to go back to the orphanage but somebody took that him, experiment on him, Torturing him, the kidnapper torturing him, the kidnappers was going to succeed but the boy escape and time and start to hide From society. Eventually he found a village to call home a valve that he'll avenge any family that has been wrongfully missed treated just like him.

Kurome is tearing up and in shock to hear the story.

Kurome: who is the boy?

Austin: (Shed a tear) it was me, I was the boy (I look down) ,I only wanted is a family and now looking at you wanted to killed your sister, you think the innocent are toys fro you?

Kurome: I-I-I...

Austin: I don't to see family kill each other, how would believe someone or who told you since your close to your sister and she might and if I died again, you'll make me as your doll with no soul or no feelings?

Kurome started to tear up and heart broken, she then hugged him softly.

Kurome: Not anymore, you suffered enough, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Austin: then what about your sister? Give a choice to think about it and there was two man who talk to me and my brother about this empire, is full of madness, lies, corruption and never wanted peace, this man who is good of medical and notice a wrecker of test subject people cause a former member. He know some doctor make drugs which are doping pills, are you taking one of them.

Kurome her eyes wide as she left him go and looked down that she nodded make him gasp.

Austin: why?

Kurome: I don't want to be alone, and I don't want to see my friends die.

Austin: I understand the feeling, but that will bring more pain to your body, I understand deep within your eyes you wanna protect the people you cared about and don't feel weak but I never see you weak as your a strong person, but killing your sister means you lose your bond to a family you only have and do she ever look after you? You think she kill only because there's something horrible out there that is the truth and wanted to protect you.

Kurome then tighten her hug.

Kurome: I don't know what's right anymore.

Austin: then I have a solution(he separate the hug and touch her shoulder) 2 things, 1. Promise me never take drugs or any horrible treatment from any doctors and 2. Join the revolutionary army, let me help you and if you join,(smile) I'm sure your sister will be very happy to see you again.

Kurome: (crying) I promise, just don't leave me, please.

Austin: _great I made a girl cry._

Then she kissed him on the lips and push him to the bed.

Austin:(petted her hair) is okay, I promise is okay I promise and are you ready to join night raid?

Kurome: anything to be with you, Austin.

Austin: well escape tomorrow and here my secret.

He put his finger to her forehead which confuse her but then he give the real info of his past and his adventures and life along his world and his brothers and shocked her that Austin is draco knight which she about to cry but Austin kiss her which her eyes wide as she accepted the kiss and break it up.

Austin: feeling better?

Kurome: yes, and is it true that you can't die, even being stabbed in the heart?

Austin: that's my curse and burden of being an unkillable man.

Kurome: is there a way that I can carry the curse with you?

Austin: I don't know, me and Zack got used to it not to mention it it maybe curse but a gift may come in handy, also your sister really Zack and ask him to marry him(she giggle)

Kurome: like what I said on I want to marry you, in fact, you marry me right now.

Austin: not at this time kuro, but we can be boyfriend and girlfriends.

Kurome: I'm okay with that.

Austin: after we escape, I give you a right me since and train you and my brother would like to give your imperial arm a new upgrades, consider you his grim reaper's Knight and little sister(she grin)

Kurome: and after showing your imperial arms, I think you should be renamed the pharaoh drago Knight

Austin: I guess.

Kurome: what about wave and they others.

Austin: zack and I got this cover, also I wonder f he had good luck with esdeath.

 **Timeskip**

at night time when the closeafter Lubbock taking care of some errands as he got info from the undead apes about an abandon castle and tell the heroic duo when they arrive as he about to go to the door when suddenly a door is close as he turn and eyes surprise as lust is here.

Lust: hello Lubbock, is nice to meet you, well actually. hello isn't the word what I'm looking for (her left hand show razor spear claw show)

Lubbock: what the? Who are you? (as he remember what Austin and zack said about dung and his allies) your a homonclious! The one austi and zack told me about! (look at her symbol on her chest but almost blush of her chest) and n-nice tattoo you got there.

Lust: you we're looking at my breasts?

Lubbock: no no no no!

Lust:(giggle) not very polite, zack is a gentleman, but I have to kill you since your last words is to scream.

Lubbock: let's see how you handle this?

Then he whip out his strings around her body which she didn't see no reaction of it as Lubbock begin to whip out his strings around her body which she didn't see no reaction of it as Lubbock whistled then he saga belt flew up to his waste and strap on to him but suddenly he felt a pierce his stomach, shoulder and left arm which he grunt as he see lust is out of his string and red cackling noise of electric healed herself as she smirk a little.

Lust: We can't have that now can we?

Lubbock glared while gritting his teeth from the pain as his string wrapped her head to the wall and squeeze it for the blood come out as he walking out try to reach for the base as lust come out of the string as she healing again while smiling.

Lust: it's useless Lubbock, your going to die.

Lewamus Prime: Even in death, but he's solider who keep living.

Lewamus prime appeared behind her.

Lust: aw prime, or should I say zacky.

Lewamus prime: same to meet you Solaris or better yet known as your real name Lust the Lascivious.

Lust: (smile) now that we're alone, why not let me handle you ?

lewamus prime change back to zack and cross his arms

Zack: handle me? Of using your ultimate spear and the stone within you?

Lust: (went up to him) none of that, I was thinking on you have me alone~.

Zack: you know your the enemy , and you try to kill my friends, (frown) are you doing this to keep my guard off by seducing me so you can kill me?

Lust: I was thinking on breaking the rules a little and having your first.

Zack: well to let you know one thing.

Lust: what is it?

Zack: that your sister despair is here now.

Despair came by and look really mad at lust getting close to zack.

Lust: hello despair.

Despair: hello lust, what are you doing near zack?

Lust: isn't it obvious? I'm being near zack and want to have his first.

Despair: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

Zack: wait despair, you want me first? (she blush a little look away a bit)

Despair: it's not I love you or anything.

Zack: (sigh) look you two, your doing this because your creator dung as you both see as a father , like to pull the string but you two may look like and not really human but it doesn't mean to expire and feel like them as I'm a half human and don't have to be like what your from a sin, it can be other like human.

Lust smiled at him and hugged his arm engulfed his arm with her breasts.

Lust: what to find out?

Zack:(blush a little) well let me ask you, do you love me? And see me as a toy object for your amusing?

Lust: and why do you think that? Even if I wanted to kill you, you can't die and my stone slipped a beat when I'm near you~(smile and like her lips)

Zack:(remove his arm) that maybe but I suffer so long of having this curse of immortality, so munch lost of my father, sister, abuse and heart broken of a girl who see me down as nothin but insect.

he came out of the shadow and turn to his ghost form, lust left heartbroken to see his form and despair felt a blast of despair and it sickens her.

Lust: _oh zack, what Happen to you._

Despair: _why is his despair sicken me?_

Zack: you should thank your father and his allies of giving me this, People see me as a monster but I was in a brink of death and you are right despair, I have so munch I endure and believe in hope.

he pull out a root beer and begin drinking it but it dripping down from his expose rib cage.

Zack: how can someone can love me? if I'm beyond a monster they say, who cannot tell if this form have no soul or not, how many innocent did you kill lust? And you despair, showing there is no hope to me and everyone else?

Lust then grab his face and kiss his lips and not letting go which surprise him a bit as despair can't hold it as she hugged his arm

Lust: (break the kiss) why is your lips are intoxicating with lust? (Kissed him again)

Zack:(separate the kiss) don't know but why you kiss me?(look at despair) and hugging me?

Despair: your pain and despair now sickens me, and I don't want you to suffer anymore.

Lust: I just can't hold it anymore, I... I love you.

Zack: what about your dad?

Lust: to hell with him. Just kiss me now.

Zack begin kiss her and a deep one as she moan as they broke the kiss and smile.

Zack: I know you guys finally understand there is more of being a tool and all, even more then one name from a sin but you two are now also pure and virtue. (despair and lust smile)

Despair: pure hmm, how about hope?

Zack:(turn back to normal) same thing despair both of you and lust are sin but more viture, also lust even this is your real clothes, it look good and sexy on you.

Lust: (smile) if you like it, why not just take me now?

Zack:(smirk) later my lusty sin, also despair why you wear a butler like suit?

Despair: I just don't like dresses.

Zack: well I think it look good and cute on you (she blushes and smile)

Despair: thank you zack, now here's your Present

Despair kisses him as he accept it with a deep kiss and break the kiss

Depsair: so why we be both sins and viture?

Zack: well your hope to bring peace and goodness by helping the heroes and bring despair to villain to feel the same pain from the innocent they cause, (look at lust ) you bring sweet lust which is not bad that the beauty can hurt the evil and Chastity which so innocent for be wonderful to the people.

Despair: I think I'm going to like it.

Lust: same here.

Zack: good, don't worry about Lubbock, bro got this dealing with envy and solo.

 **with lubbcok**

Lubbock is walking he see mine.

Lubbock: mine what you doing here?

Mine: nothing much.

Lubbock: you can give up the act, the real mine is with tatsumi.

Mine?: (grin) not bad, Seem your smarter as I thought.

Then a red lighting shifting and show is envy smirking.

Envy: donlt you agree solo?

Solo:(came behind the trees) just make it quick.

Envy was about to kill Lubbock by turn her right arm into a green tentacle blade but Austin came in front of him and got stabbed at the chest.

Envy: Austin!?

Lubbock: few glad to see you aust.

Austin: get back to base I'll handle this

Lubbcok: think need a ride for it

Austin: got it(he teleported lubbock away and look at the two homoclious) hey solo and you must be envy the jealousy.

Envy: yeah ,that's me.

Austin: you can get your hand off of me now

Envy remove her arm s it turn back to normal and austin regenerate.

Austin: do you two have to do what your father said?

Envy: yes we do, he's our father, he created us.

Solo: and to complete his plan.

Austin: why? Cause you enjoy being tools, your not human but have a feeling deep within as a human

Envy: but we're humonclious, we are being humans!

Austin: but you have a limited by the stone of using the stone but solo is kinda different and you think being immortal is a good thing and think human are nothing?

Envy: wha rare you talking about!?

Austin: i am an impertal I can't die.

Envy: when why are you with the humans? 

Austin: so I can feel like I'm a human because I'm half human , I've been treated by some people who think they are gods, they want to live forever but it's a curse that never leave you. You were forced to watch your friends die, age when you don't and it will leave you a heart break that will never heal, tell me, is it ok to live forever?!

He then show his based sealed form, which. That made envy shocked and solo start to rethink on what he said earlier.

Envy: _living forever, is a curse?_

Solo: _am I really a tool?_

Austin: even worst your so called father ruin me so munch of experimenting me as a weapon , i lived but endure the suffering and the pain , You may think human are nothin but insect and easy to trick and get down to knees but they're strong and have many ways of life and peace. Envy , your jealous because of humans' inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships that they share and This jealousy motivates Envy to hate and mistreat humans very personally; more personally, in fact, than any other homunculus. Solo you never expire human's bond cause their heart of so munch pain, lost, death that no one can't let go, doubting their is no one will ever accept being or treated as a nobody and don't need anyone but hurting. Yourself as be the only person left if someone you care died like family or friends or love ones.

Envy start to shake a little and eyes shadow while Solo start to walk up to austin.

Solo: a kiss.

Austin: what?

Then solo kissed him while holding his face then envy can't hold it as she hugged his arm.

Austin: okay you two, why you'd do that?

Solo: I think I can finally understand now

Envy:(smirk) I'm starting to fall for you Austin, and I have no idea that your sexy~.

She put a deep kiss as he accept it and break the kiss.

Austin: both envy, to make the villian jealous and kindness to my eyes and solo and friendship , strong by yourself but with friends and family is stronger.

Envy: I think I'm going to love being with you Austin~

Solo: same with me.

Drang: ah, who say a sin can have a pure soul?

They turn to see Drang leaning on the wall and he's reading some books while drinking black tea

Drang: hello brother.

Austin: drang ookami, another spot of tea?

Drang: black tea, I see envy, solo, lust and despair failed, told dung their too soft of failure test subject.

Austin: you're going to take them?

Drang: no, better.

He snap his fingers and four dark auras appeared and formed a bigger ball of dark energy.

Austin: you... took there darkness?

Drang: yes, dungs darkness to be presided, i'm going to make their true darker selves, i see that my inventions are in your hands now.

Austin: yes they are.

Drang: like that will help you, our technical tacticians are rivaled but with one differences, mine is superior.

Austin: we'll see about that.

Drang: we will when we face each other in the future, to see who is superior, me or you. (teleported out)

Envy: he took it out when we wasn't noticing

Austin: and I didn't scenes him

Zack, lust and despair came by

Zack: hey bro.

Austin: hey.

Zack: drang came by?

Austin: yeah, and he took, envy's, solo, lust and despair's dark side or dungs darkness and is going to change them into darklious or dark humonclious.

?: lust?! Where are you?

Everyone turn to see gluttony walking looking for lust.

Zack: you brought gluttony?

Austin: the fat guy who eats humans?

Lust: yes, i'm not going to let gluttony alone with dung mcbutt.

Austin: (laugh hard) dung mcbutt? Oh that is hilarious, I got to remember that one.

Zack: you sure? What if he try to eat someone?

Austin: I got some left over meat I never used, he'll eat them

Zack: I don-

then gluttony came and see his siblings and even lust with zack closer.

Gluttony: l-lust, what you doing with them?!

Lust: I heard about there past.

Gluttony: past? Are you?

Lust: joining them, yes, same with envy, solo and despair.

Gluttony: n-no my lust, my lust would never...(glared hatefully at zack) you did something to her didnt you?!

Zack: I didn't do anything! I just want her to understand her former jerkass dad using you guys as puppets!

Gluttony: I'M GOING TO EAT YOU! (charge in)

Zack: Lust! back me up here!

Austin then guard with his left arm and he bite down only to not being chomped off.

Gluttony: huh?

Austin: open your mind gluttony, your father is planing something big that will make all life in the world extincted, including humanculios, if he succeeded lust will be erased and you won't see her again?

but before he can say anything he heard dung and drang's voice

Dung: oh gluttony, what did I tell you about listen to strangers

gluttony: father

Austin: dung! no!

Dung: I have the part of lust with me, I can make you a new lust who never betray you ,cause this lust is poison and betray the family ,including envy, solo and despair so they are not the one you know anymore.

Drang: is because of lewamus prime and draco knight, they took four of them as traitors , you don't want your dad get killed again by the bad man? and we promise when our plan is complete , you'll be with lust and eat these two and their allies for good.

Gluttony:(grin) yes father (eyes glows red)

Dung: then come home my child, we have work to do.

Gluttony:(glared at zack) I will eat you Zackery orion for taking my lust and betray her true family ! mark my words!

Then the black cloud cover gluttony and then he vanished.

Lust: (growl) why would he say such a think?!

Austin: dung has a way with words with everyone minis me and zack, that's why I warned you, never listen to a word he said or you'll end up like his victims.

Zack: even he did made you guys but gluttony like a child but Also bro I got bad news

Austin: what?

Zack: since our real self is waiting for akame and tatsumi to come, it appeared Dr. stylish the faggot who have his own team which is a group of modified humans, Dr. Stylish had performed experiments on countless individuals, most of whom were former criminals who received a lighter sentence in exchange. He gave them special abilities that allowed them to do tasks no ordinary human could do. They were very loyal to him, and were used to protect Dr. Stylish from attacks, and to attack his enemies. So one of his lackey name mimi to hear sounds from afar with her large ears. Enabled her to listen to the movements and speech of targets from afar, so he'll might try to track us down to our hidden HQ base.

Austin: let me handle stylish, scientist to scientist.

Zack: alright , but be careful as in case dung try and wanted to ambush our base

Austin: don't worry, we got a plan of it and how esdeath working out?

Zack: almost breaking her? Now I'll have to do is a simple mind game in her dreams, a worst nightmare and besides (look at lust and despair) how about you two come to my room as akame, leone and you two can finally get your reward (smirk)

Lust: ooh~, zackys reward~.

Despair: I want.

Austin: try a twisted wonderland zack, and you know what I mean in twisted.

Zack: I know and would you?

Austin: don't have to, I already got kurome in ourside.

Zack: by making her cry?

Austin: hey she is starting to get off of the drugs.

Zack: but not the one putting your sad story but anyway (turn lust and despair) you two ready for you new life?

Austin: same with you envy and solo?

Lust: I've been ready just now.

Despair: lets get going.

Envy: sure.

Solo: yes please.

Austin: sweet ! since we're mind game on run, bols and wave when they sleep

zack: and a way we go !

they teleported away

meanwhile with esdeath

esdeath on the bed looking up of the strange feeling and after what zack's said and his eyes show so munch fury, hatred, sorrow, suffering and the pain he endure and carry to his burden and even he'll do everything but she felt horrible like this before and wonder if he is right.

esdeath's thought: is zacky right about this? I just want him to be with me, but I thought this is what love is and when I thought changing him for me but he seem wanted to help me.

She close her eyes as she begin to sleep then suddenly wake up and see everything is snowing and a bit of a wind blowing along the ice it mixed color of pitch black.

Esdeath: where am I?

Lewamus prime: it's a shame for such person born of such lacky like a thick ice reflection to your heart.

She turn to see lewamus prime standing behind him as she glared at him

Esdeath: Lewamus prime!

Lewamus Prime: such fate to meet you general esdeath of the empire, the last survivor of the Northern Frontier Lands and Partas Clan.

Esdeath: I don't know how you know that but you will parish by my hand.

She then fire ice shards at him but when it hit his chest it broke to pieces while he crosses his arms.

Lewamus prime: is that all you got?

Esdeath growl as she unsheated her sword then charge in great speed begin try to slash him but to her surprise of such absolute reflex and speed dodging them by title his head side to side like nothin and she work of her combat skill by start throwing her fist but he caught it and pull down knee her face and roundhouse kick her as she stumble.

Lewamus prime: so you meet zack huh?

Esdeath: yes I do, and you know him as well.

Lewamus prime: I save his life by giving him a second chance.

Esdeath: then why is he suffering!?

Lewamus Prime: not only it remind him of his past but the empire and you, zack is an innocent person and he hate seeing all family and friends died from his eyes, he didn't wanted to tell you he used to be experimented and torture beyond of some monsters treated him like that, and he see you doing it, and now you wanted to killed him?

Esdeath: stop talking! Zack will stay with me!

Lewamus prime: then what do you really see with him? He have a pure light and you have a corrupt darkness, don't try to change the subject. As Death's warden, I see many people you slaughter, killed, break them and worse bury under the ice and snow, they was innocent and you just follow and become puppet to the empire. All because of how you was raised from your clan by your father and his motto.

Esdeath start to get really angry.

Lewamus Prime: Go ahead, I'll show you a real master of the ice and snow, cause family and friends who bonden get stronger and the one who's alone with no heart of pure died.

Esdeath then make a giant ice ball and throw it at him and Lewamus Prime raised his hands as he shouted

Lewamus Prime: **DARK ICE STORM BALL!**

Then a giant ball of ice and snow of light blue and dark ice raining down as this shocked and surprise esdeath, as the two ice balls clash into each other than esdeath felt the black ice ball push and shattered as more raining down as she avoiding it but the impact got her as the ice shards impale her left leg and shoulder as she hiss while getting up.

Lewamus prime then created a dark ice katana blade.

Lewamus Prime: can't you see? The sound of the people you killed suffer and screaming from your crime?

Esdeath then pull out her sword and charge at him as they clashes each other and even avoiding each other than lewamus jump up that esdeath try to slice his feet off then esdeath dodge his thrust but kept going thrusting his sword at cut some of her clothes and cheek then when esdeath impale his heart she grin but then suddenly a dark ice erupted as it begin to freeze her arm as she scream in pain of the frost bite and fall down clutching her arm , then lewamus prime esdeath's sword from his chest and looked down at her.

Esdeath: why? Why am I this weak now?

Lewamus prime: you let your pride get to your head, like I said, when your alone with no one and have no pure heart you died but with family, friends and the innocent stick to together they're strong but what motto did you listen too instead?

esdeath: the weak died and the strong lived

Lewamus prime: yes from daddy's little snow angel, but look of that right now, you're at the cold ground while I'm still standing (he kicked her ribs make her cough a bit blood) the reason our ice is different because your element is weaker and my is beyond cold and darkness that shattered, since you have no lack of empathy or innocent lives(crouch down) does that mean you'll kill zack if he is a night raid or revolutionary.

This made esdeath hesitated not to answer his question.

Lewamus prime: oh? Then how about we put on a show for you then.

He snap his finger as the ice chain around esdeath's wrist and then she see zack and his father and sister.

Lewmaus prime: this is zack's father and his little sister yuna , the only family he had and never met his mother around until...

esdeath see zack went to some school as every student sometime make fun of him and laughing at him as another memory flashes.

Lewamus prime: now this one when he sees death

Then his dad got killed right in front of him as he told his sister go and hide to run and vilgax's had grab zack and slam him to the table and it strap him into it and then amimo, dr pcycobose and pcyphon evily smiled at him and zack yelled for help but it never came and the shadows covered the light and then screaming started, the three vilians along with some aliens that are assassin and a mysterious cloak person.  
that zack in a table strap around as bladed needles that stab at his, pulse aroudn his arm, leg, chest, head, ear, stomach and neck started to insert him with D.N.A of so many from the computer data base as the bladed needles connect from the wires into a giant test tube as it going inside of zack's body which he scream in agony trying to break free as blood leaking from his head, eyes and cough off blood as the pain echoes they area, a lots of different type of torture equipments to bring non-stop pain to test his healing factor a lot , as another memory shifted.

Lewamus prime: another one when his adopted parents and ex-girlfriend was horrible ,including his lost of his only family.

In 6 days he got adopted as his new mom and dad along with is sister is alive but their parents are abusive as soon at school bullies, zack's ex-girlfriend and student treat him badly, thugs who treating and about to kill zack as he ask yuna to run but she got killed as trigger zack to go his ghost formed to beg and find help but it was too late and how the people treat him.

He killed his abusive step parents of blaming them and his rage go out as he lived alone in the woods.

Lewamus prime: then the last one is when I give hi ma second chance.

Lost in some forest until found by a village that raised him but then suddenly soon at 3 month passed group of empire knights and other slaughter them all and burn it as zack was killed but his ghost form feel like taking away his human side until lewamus came giving him a second chance but can't be cured then there was slashes and flashes of his black-ghost for destroyed the empire knights and even vilgax's best alien assassins and then a blue light appeared and black-ghost change into zack and turn his head revealing his blood red eye then he roar of pure rage that he now lost everything and alone.

Lewmuse prime: now you see what I've been telling you? The strong survive but the strong suffers the most, but you didn't suffer as much as zack did as I bet you want him to torture like this.

He snap his finger as esdeath looked and eyes horror to see herself and the army tied up zack who look like shit and torture of ripped and messed up clothes along he's bleeding badly, black eyes, horrible bruises and nasty cuts and his brother Austin dead in the ground showing a lot of blood as the fake esdeath approach him impale his ankle and wrist with ice shards and to the lungs make him cough more blood.

zack:(cough more blood) e-esdeath, please...t-this isn't r-right for the in-innocent a-and people...I-I you love me...t-then plea-

Punch in the face and the fake esdeath stomp on his nuts many times as he scream in agony as esdeath close her eyes as she don't want to hear it as the fake esdeath kicked him so many times as all bones are completely broken grin while show her emotionless face as she raised her sword up to him.

fake esdeath: I thought you'll be strong, but I see that I was wrong, to think I love a revolutionary member who's weak and need to die.

Esdeath then screamed when the fake killed the fake zack but impaling him deep and cut his head off.

Then suddenly esdeath got up to bed sweating as she panting a lot and look around that she was in her room.

Esdeath: it's a dream? Or a horrible nightmare?

Lewamus prime: don't know, you tell me.

Esdeath flinch of hearing lewamus prime's voice as she cant see him but hear him.

Lewamus prime: that is a future version of what you become continuing, don't believe me ? that's why I tell zack as he try to help you but your continuing becoming a monster, so here's a choice and let zack know. Join the true side of the revolutionary army or stay and face your destiny of the fate and I'll see your soul in hell or just the neither realm as death awaits your sins.

Then his voice gone by echos as esdeath shiver a bit as zack begin to wake up.

Zack: esdeath, you okay? I heard a bit of a scream(rubbing his eyes)

she didn't say anything but walked up to zack and hugged him while start to tear up while he blush a little.

Zack: esdeath?

Esdeath: just let me hug you.

zack:(Raised his eyebrow) by the tell of it you have a nightmare huh? (she nodded and he sigh) want me to sleep with you?

Esdeath: yes please.

Zack: (sigh) alright.

he lay in bed to her as she hugged him like a plushy.

Zack: good night esdeath.

Esdeath good night, zacky my love.

 **In the morning**

wave, kurome and austin are at the table and austin make some of his cookies and kurome is melting with joy.

Wave: I think you broke her.

Austin: that always happen with my baking.

Zack:(came by) morning guys.

Wave: oh hey zack how did you sleep last night?

Zack: very well (see kurome) hey kurome, enjoying my bro's cookies?

Kurome: can't talk, must eat more cookies~.

Zack: if you think that is good, eat these(he dropped a bag of root beer cookies with chocolate chips as kurome's eyes sparkle huge and drooling like a fountain)

Kurome: more, cookies~.

Austin: are you trying to make a cookie rampage?

Zack: you act like nobody can have a sweet tooth(kurome hugged zack tight)

kurome: thank you big brother! (she begin eating both of her new cookies)

Wave: you sure do snacking earlier in the day kurome.

Kurome: mind your own business.

Wave: you should try to eat more seafood, is good for you.

Kurome: I didn't want smell like fish all the time like you do.

Wave: what really? Do I smell like fish?

Zack: yes you do.

Austin: and your lucky that cats are not around here.

Zack: so how the root beer cookie taste kurome?

Kurome: there so good~, but not as delicious as austins cookies~. I feel like I'm in heaven.

As esdeath came by the door.

Zack:(smile) hey snow flake, sleep well?

Zack: oh hunting huh? Sound nice.

Austin: may I ask wheres the fake mountain?

Esdeath: it's in the rang on the outskirts of the capital.

Zack: _bingo, that's our ticket out._

Austin: _not to mention we'll sent telepathic messages to our duplicate to let akame and tatsumi be there._

Esdeath: you three are joining us, we're hunting danger beasts as well as bandits.

Wave and kurome: roger.

Esdeath: kurome you are with austin and wave to the west while zack and I will take the east

Zack:(telepathic Austin and kurome) _just in case a heads up you two that dr. stylish is listening the whole thing_

Austin: _right, I make a duplicate of me to shapeshift as kurome to keep esdeath occupied while I have a device to make her invisible._

Esdeath: zack can I talk to you alone?

Zack: sure.

As zack with esdeath as she look down a little.

Zack: what is it snow flake?

Esdeath: zack, do you think that I'm selfish?

Zack: It depends for what type of selfishness you do that describing?

Esdeath: in my dream, you died by my hand,(she look down stating tearing) and I seen your past, I'm sorry.

Zack: what? what past and how is it possible?

Esdeath: lewamus prime.

Zack: (fake surprise) oh, so you finally met him huh?

Esdeath: yes, I met him.

Zack:(sigh) now do you see my point?

Esdeath hugged him while crying.

Austin: _now I'm not the only one who make girls cry._

Zack:(telepathic) _at least your the first, and beside you know she had it coming for what she done with no regret or mercy but kurome is different._

Austin: _mm, touche._

Esdeath: can I go with you zack?

Zack: go where exactly?

Esdeath: anywhere you go.

Zack: well tell me esdeath, would join the revolutionary army?

Esdeath: anything to prevent you from dying then yes I will.

Zack: (smile) good, but you need to work of fixing the wrong you made if you want their trust, bring wave, run and bols with you as well, there important and innocent.

Esdeath: very well, but how can you tell convince them?

Zack: don't worry, I'll handle run while austin handles wave and bols and wanna know a secret ? (she nodded)

then zack point his finger to her forehead and he give a lot info of him, Austin, his world, that he is lewamus prime, the truth of the empiree doing, his past, dang and his allies and that he is lewamus prime make esdeath absolute shocked and eyes wide.

Zack: yep, I'm lewamus prime.

Esdeath slap his check again.

Esdeath: that is for giving me a heart attack and this, (kiss him on the lips) is for your pain.

Zack: It's not the first time you slap me, and I didn't have no choice how to confess you, it's really hard since your lack of empathy.

Esdeath: can you teach me?

Zack: yes, I will.

Esdeath: good, sorry if I slap you.

Zack: is alright my Ice queen(he created an ice necklace with a flower with it and put it on her)

Esdeath: so you copyed my arms in my mind, how naughty~.

Zack: more or less, I already have my own ice abilities but your is greater, I did copy the other ability and modified it and I can teach you tricks of ice my snow angel. (smirk)

 **timeskip**

Austin, kurome and wave are walking on the mountain side with kurome hugging austins arm.

Wave: I didn't want to say this in front of the team but you got it pretty rough austin, let me know if you ever need to vent.

Austin: that's ok wave, I just needed a cup a tea to calm be down but thanks anyways, also what imperial arm do you have?

Wave: oh I have an incursio but it called "Grand Chariot".

Austin: cool, so tell me wave, what you think of night raid and revolutionary army?

Wave: I don't know much but they are evil, I mean that's what I heard of.

Austin: like what they say, never judge a book by it's cover.

Kurome: it's true , i thought it off and my sister but I was wrong thanks to austy

Austin: yeah, I think is time

Wave: for what ?

Kurome: you'll see

Austin walk to wave and put his finger to his forehead then transferred the whole info and truth about empire and the night raid even the revolutionary even austin, zack and their past and dung and his allies make wave's eyes wide and stumble a bit.

Wave: no way, your draco knight?

Austin: yep, before you say anything else I want you to see everything in this world though my eyes, you too kurome.

They nodded, he place his hands on there heads and they begin to wide eyed and everything around them including austin start to zoom away and they stop to see the capital but they see it with a black shadow over the castle laughing evilly, then below them is everyone screaming is suffering and more shadows killing other people and torturing them, then dung is shadowing above the capital and then he swipe his claw and the souls came out of the people then start to laugh. They went back to reality and they are shaken up.

Austin: this is just what will happen if we don't stop dung, vilgax, drang and they other of his allies.

Wave: everything in the capital is a lie?

Kurome: I was shocked too when austy showed me the truth, but I finally see everything with my eyes open.

Austin: yes and sadly I have an evil counterpart of me name drang d ookami, my half brother.

Drang: telling your new friends about us already?

They turn to see drang but he is now wearing a Gray Dragon armor, with darker red pearls on his chest back, hands up and elbows, claws and almost knight like armor. Kurome is a little confused but put her guard up, wave is looking at drang and austin back and forth.

Austin: looks like I'm not the only one can suit up.

Drang: indeed, like you as draco knight but known me as Draconian king .

Austin: so what you want?

Draconian king: never chance to fight you and don't worry about your friends, they have danger beast to deal with, atemp to use my inventions to stop huh?

Austin: yeah no matter what the cause, since means you got a problem.

Draconian king: same with you.

Austin: huh?

Draconian: you know already deceit the terror destroyed the mechabeast.

Austin: yeah and that was low.

Draconian king: but what he put inside as I hacking the inside and transferred to other of your invention and downloaded some data including the rider system and new rider and old one come out.

Austin:(eyes wide) means you'll make new ones!

Draconian king: yep, don't worry, is some to be fair to make it even for both of us.

Austin: Your smart you can build it but you use an obvious hack tactic to copy mine, that's not smart that's stupid.

Draconian king: its not stupid, it's the most…

Austin: superior tactic blaw blaw blaw, you don't have what it takes to be a scientist.

Draconian king: and why is that?

Austin: your smart you figure that out.

He armored into draco knight.

Draco knight: let's just get this on.

Draconian king: lets!

They charge at each other clashing attacks.

Draco knight: big mistake copy mine.

Draconian king: feeling is mutual.

Draco knight: don't need advise for you wannabe.

Draconian king: like I care anustin.

Draco knight:(shocked and felt burn) did I got burn by myself?

Draconian king: your smart you figure that out.

Draco knight: you are so dead!

Kuroma: I never seen austy this angry.

Wave: me eather.

Draconian king and Draco knight punching and kicking each other as they headbutt each other flying every where blasting each other as draconian king kicking his back a lot and sent him crashed down the ground until he spin dash by teleporting, then hit his guts as draconian king dodging his draco knight's fist as he getting mad but calming down.

Draconian king: if you try to be calm like your brother, you wont be that predicable and childish.

Draco knight: alright then let's try something unpredictable.

He then make a finger gun and then fire a big blue bullet out from his fingers and it hit Draconian king.

Draconian king: what? This isn't from my data.

Draco knight: like I said lets try something unpredictable.

He then start firing green bullets at him and Draconian king dogged them but it hit his back but it show a decoyed

Draconian king: not bad, but which I been waiting you try it.

Draco knight: oh yeah and what is that smart guy? What you can do I already can surpass.

Draconian king: this.

He made black flames and fire a dark green bullet draco knight split into three and let the two take the hit and poof, as draco knight about to get but it backfire make draco knight grunt in pain as stumble a bit and got push back and crashed down.

Draco knight: what was that?

Draconian king: just something I picked up from the old fart, but remake it in my way.

Draco knight: have you tried dung mcbutt?

Draconian king: don't be creative, I know lust did and for once I agree with you.

Draco knight: no kidding, how about a draw?

Draconian king: gladly.

As their finger begin to fired a lot as some hitting them as they got damage a bit then at then launch a bigger one as both hit on the ground.

Draco knight: is a tie.

Draconian king: Indeed, well I to admit ookami your not bad.

Draco knight: same with you.

Draconian King: I left something to slay for your amusing that I upgraded the danger beast, until we meet again brother(teleported out)

Draco knight: (laugh a little) dung mcbutt, oh I've going to make stupid nick names for him, and what danger beasts i'm facing?

Then a huge tree monster appeared which they look like mosnterous with purple flames erupt from their heads and sharper teeth.

Draco knight: oh.

Wave: nice one Austin (Austin change back)

Austin: I didn't expected that!

The monster slam his palm at him but he missed and cut his arm but see the mosnter's arm regenerate

Austin: seem like we need to do it by force..

Wave: any ideas how we deal with their self-regenerate?

Austin: I think I got something.

He then pull out a scythe with a skull on the hilt with a spin like stick.

Wave: what is that?

Austin: one of my made imperial arms, arcana of the dead, deathtalica!

Kurome: so what does it do?

Austin: I'll show you.

He charge at the tree danger beast and slice him into two and he didn't regenerate, he feel and died.

Austin: this is what deathtalica ability, no matter what if you have a life force you die, except me and zack, Kurome wanna try it?

She nodded and hold the scythe.

Kurome: it feels like, the souls of the evil are under my control and death is luring over me.

Austin: deathtalica is unique, I made it around yours and akame's imperial arms but with a catch, which I can't reveal it yet, but zack said he gonna upgraded your sword with new so called "Dolls" with you.

Kurome: ok.

Wave: what, you made that?

Austin: (chuckle) yeah, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to making things.

Wave: your smarter then stylish.

Austin: no, he's more into the style then progress, I can make anything, just say the word but (shiver) that guy is still gay which I don't like it.

Wave: you and me both(pull his sword)

As Austin slam his megatrix as he change to a black vampire with an orange mask, claws, little wings and has the megatrix on his belly.

?: **COUNT STRIKEULA!**

Wave: A vampire?!

Count strikeula: yes, but I made a gadget that prevents me from dying on sunlight.

Wave: ok, but how will that help us?

Count strikeula: simple.

He charge at one or the other ones and bite down, he start draining of the life force of one until its like a big stick.

Count strikeula: I can suck the life energy out of beings that increases my abilities in this form.

Wave: I'm kind of afraid of that.

As kurome slicing 3 monsters into pieces and so do wave then they see a big one as they both nodded, kurome cut it's legs, wave slice the arms and count steikeula decapitate it then and turn back to austin.

Austin: nice work team, since the close is clear, ready to join night right ? 

Kurome: yes!

Wave: ok, I'll give it a try.

Austin: sweet! Follow me and let's go meet zack

As austin grab their shoulders and teleported

 **With zack**

esdeath is curently hugging zack and with them is run and bols.

Zack:(chuckle) hey snow angel, mind let me go? I need to help open run and bols so they can join night raid.

Esdeath: ok.

Run: you are awfully happy with zack.

Bols: is how a great couple, just like my wife

Zack: your married?

Bols: yes I am, a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter.

Zack: congratulation man.

Bols: thank you.

Zack: so tell me you two, what do you think of night raid and revolutionary?

Zack: well is time for to know the truth, including the empire.

They're confuse but when zack put his fingers to their forehead then transfer info of the truth about the empire, night raid, that zack and Austin from another world and their lewamsu prime and night raid, dung and his allies of what will they do if their plans complete and even zack's past and then make run's eyes wide and bols shocked while gasp.

Esdeath: is true you two, zack and austin show me as well.

Bols: oh no, what will we do!? My wife and daughter are still in the capital! I got to go help them!

Zack: what, if you tell them here that will make things complicated, we need to send your family to somewhere safe.

Bols: please anything to keep my girls safe.

Zack: It's okay I have an entire of undead army of apes, they're with your family and explain everything already and keeping them safe and protected as bodyguard so they're moving them somewhere a safe location so no empire get them.

Bols: oh thank you zack, thank you. (bear hug)

Zack:(face turn blue) ribs...lungs...can't feel...or breath...

Run:(sweatdrop) ah bols, your crunching him.

Bols:(let him go) oh sorry about that.

Zack: is okay big guy.

Then they heard a roar as they turn around to see dungle beasts walk out of the shadows, also 5 monstrous beast, the first one is a large saurian-like monster with spiny skin that resembles igneous rock. Also, its eyes and mouth glow an orangish red like the fire they breathe. The next one is a crackin like monster with four glowing eyes, tentacles but showing his razor sharp teeth, long spinal spikes through his tail, have claws. The third one is a ghost-like monster with a huge blades on it's back and has tails, the forth one is almost made out of rock and the last one looks like a spider.

Zack: dungle beasts.

Run: dungle beasts?

Zack: ask austin about those.

Bols: they have names?

Zack: yeah the big one glowing like magma is name goliath, the monster of tentacles in his mouth is a kraken, the thin one with scythe blade arm is name wraith and the last one is a spider freak name gorgons.

Esdeath: such repulsive abomination, (the goliath roar at esdeath as she smirk) perfect target practices.

She then fire the goliath with ice shards at the goliath as he stumble roar in pain taking the shards at his chest.

Zack: that's goliath for ya esdeathy, there not really munch fans with the winter season.

Esdeath: well then I guess it's torture time for the goliath. (giggle)

Run: you got a way of getting women.

Zack: yeah, I take the kraken, you and bols deal with the wraith and gorgon.

Bols and run: right!

Zack: (smile) now esdeath here an advice trick of your ice power, make any type of ice weapon from imaging it, very sharp, deadlier then a shard and make your breath felt cold like your in winter and target at your opponent and blew an ice breath wind as munch you can, including an ice mixed combat skills!

Esdeath smiled then blow at the goliath's arm and leg as he try to crack it then he swing his claws at her as she dodge it then she made an ice long spear with double blades at it. The goliath broke free but in pain of frostbite a bit then he try stomping her a lot but she kept dodging it then he breath a flames lava but esdeath twirl her spin and hit the ground to make a huge ice shield.

Esdeath: I didn't know you have ice skills, we are descent to be together.

Zack:(smile) let's say my ice is the beneficial nature and pure like your are gonna be soon my beautiful ice queen.

Run: (sweat drop) I think we should prepare for the crazy.

Bols: yeah, (burn the gorgon) at least esdeath is happy.

Gorgon scream of the flames as run dodging wraith's blade swing then he fired his feather to see an after image as the real wraith behind run as he smirk double roundhouse kick him sent him crashed down the ground groaning and glaring at the angel boy.

Run: these dungle beasts sure are aggressive.

Zack: some maybe smart but their alpha are the smarter then them (dodging and punching the kraken's face and uppercut him) but they can be good punching bag.

As goliath finally grab esdeath as she blew ice breath at his face make him roar then she rapidly kicking his face and chest sent him crashing down the ground and getting up to see she not here, then jump behind goliath make him roaring try to shake her off.

Esdeath: oh no you don't, your going to die!

She then slash it's head and the body fell to the ground as esdeath make the slash turn the goliath's body into ice and shattered to pieces.

Zack: that was awesome esdeath! Your a quick learner of your new ice powers and tricks!

Esdeath: of course zack, you are a lovely teacher.

Zack: and our the lovely teacher's pet(smirk)

Run: those two are ment to be together.

Bols: hmm, do you think that austin will get someone?

Run: don't know but kurome is one who likes him.

as then the wraith sharp trying to slice run then he spin and deliver so many feather impaling the wraith and the gorgons is absolute burnt to death.

Zack: nice job you two.

bols and run: thanks zack.

Zack:(turn to the kraken) watch this you guys.

As tatsumi in his incurso armor, akame and leone in her beast form arrive and look then hiding in the bushes and they're watching of how zack ,esdeath, bols, and run fighting the dungle beast.

Akame: there's zacky along with team jeager.

Tatsumi: I guess he confess them and change side.

Leone: that's my zacky!

He then slap his wrist and change into a nine feet tall resembles a bipedal white tiger man with no tail but his fur sticks out of his arms, chin, and head, have one claw greyish-silver blade from his hands , more muscular, with longer and more pointed black eyebrows. Wearing a luchador outfit has a blue and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves with blue and white flames, He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, The Ultramatrix is now on his luchador belt.

?: **POSITIVE RATH!**

Esdeath blushed thinking that zack change into a cat, run is surprised to see zack can change into p. rath, bols is thinking on getting a stuff plushy for his little girl, tatsumi is surprised to see that form, leone purred and smiled to see zack change into a tiger, akame just wanted to hug him.

Esdeath's thought: oh I love this form.

Akame's thought: I want to hug him first.

Leone's thought: ooh~, big tiger me like~

Tatsumi's thought: and how dose that make any scents?

Run's thought: that didn't make any scents.

Bol's thought: I wonder what plushy would my daughter should have?

P. Rath:(growl and turn to run and tatsumi) I KNOW ! (Make them surprise)

P. Rath charge in pounding the kraken a lot then grab his leg then smash him at the floor a lot then the kraken grab his fist then punch P. rath face and sent him flying but use his claw blade to keep him from flying as they both charging and the kraken punch his stomach and got his in a choke locked while laughing.

P. Rath: oh you think is funny huh?! Then let me break your funny bones fish face!

Tatsumi: I think this one is not the brightest one.

Austin: yep, appoplexian's are very aggressive and believe that everything is salved by punching it.

Tatsumi: (turn to see austin) what the?! How did you-oh right duplicate.

: NOT TRUE! SOMETIME YOU GOTTA PUNCH THINGS A LOT!(Turn tatsumi) AND WHAT YOU CALLED ME TATSUMI THE BLACKSMITH?!

Tatsumi: I'M NOT A REAL BLACKSMITH!

Austin: I think he means your alias

Tatsumi: oh

Austin: hey rath, I think fish face called your dad a wimp!

Then P. Rath's suddenly glows blue and his claw blade grew longer, then punch the kraken to the walls and grab him then hold upside down.

P. Rath: POLARIS PILEDRIVER!

P. Rath jump up really high and crashed him to the ground and pick up as hold his arms from the back and charge to the walls.

P. Rath: INTERA ARM THRUSTER!

Crashed the kraken to the walls

P. Rath: OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT!

he threw Dove up to the Kraken and raised his fist back and practically slammed it against Kraken's head.

P. Rath: INCUREAN AMBASSADOR!

the kraken groaing in pain and shake his head try to find him but P. Rath behind him as he jump and impaling then stab his back make the kraken scream in pain as P. Rath keep stabbing him a lot then the kraken push him to the wall force him to let go then kraken throw boulders but slice it charging then slash the beast's face and stabbing him a lot blood a bit everywhere then pick him up then his leg went back.

: SERIUS ASS KICKING!

He kicked him very hard sent the beast sky flying and then crashed down dead splattered as roar like a tiger. 

Esdeath's thought: I feel turn on right now

Leone's thought: i'm going to have some fun after our date.

Akame's thought: I want him now.

Run's thought: I think he's in a whole new level.

Tatsumi's thought: I don't want to fight that guy.

: (turn to Austin) did you make that stuff up of that fish face called my dad a whimp?

Austin: nope, read his mind and that's what he said and I quote "his dad is a wimp thinking that he rase such a useless son".

: alright and I'm too bright!

Austin: doubted

P. Rath: I'll prove it!(Austin roll his eyes)

Austin: what's 9×7

P. Rath: is 63!

Austin: correct, what did you get for gwens birthday?

P. Rath: only a notebook and a new pair of glasses since ben accidentally broke them.

Austin: wow, (smirk) and here the hard one you'll never guess, what is my biggest fear?

P. Rath: your sister sally (Austin's eyes wide and shiver)

Austin: dame it! Correct and it's an obvious one, ok last one, what is the one thing that fears me the most.

P. Rath: that your teddy bear be missing and gone.

Austin: Oh my god that's correct! But how it possible you get it right as rath.

P. Rath: figure it out(turn back to zack)

Zack: also leone, tatsumi and akame you can come out now.

Leone: (tackle him into a hug) you, me, date, now.

akame snatch zack Leona away from her.

Leone: hey!

Akame: no he's dating me now.

Leone: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

zack see lust and despair as they hugged his arms and esdeath hugged zack

Zack: hey you two and esdeath, like the show?

Esdeath: yes my love.

Lust: yes I did darling~.

Despair: yes.

Austin: anyway let's go back to the base and introduce team jeager as new recruits.

As everyone teleported to night raid base zack and Austin see niji and yuna.

Zack: what the?

Austin: who are they?

As yuna went and hugged zack as niji walk to Austin and bow a little to him.

Yuna: hello zacky! I'm yuna!

Niji: hello austin, my name is niji, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Zack:(eyes wides) Y-Y-Yuna

Austin: your sister?!

Zack: b-but how?! You was dead! How!? (begin to teary)

Yuna: that's a secret but, I want you to be happy again big brother.

Zack then tear up more and hugs her tight, as he cry so hard as yuna hug her and petting his hair.

Yuna: that's ok big brother, I'm here now.

Leone: who is she?

Austin: this is zacks little sister, yuna orion.

Akame: what?! But he told she was dead.

Austin: me too but I don't get how she alive and look different.

Zack: (whipping his tears) oh yuna, I can't believe your alive and you look different and cute in that butler outfit like despair and (sniff) you smell like an inugami?

Yuna: two words: re, incarnated~.

Zack: wait so the whoever it is reincarnate you ,and your memory is back and somehow got in this word?

Yuna: yep and also(smile sexy) I'm a new woman which means I can love you like this~.

He grab his face and French kiss him as his eyes wides in surprise and face blush, and made zacks girls what to kill her.

Zack: woah, didn't new my sister can be sexy and a good kisser.

Yuna: I can do more then just kissing~.

Zack:(chuckle) also akame I did the promise me and Austin did.

Austin: yeah, come on kurome.

As kurome cam rubbing her arms shy a little as akame eyes wide and tearing a little.

Akame: kurome…

Kurome: hey akame, i'm here.

Akame run up to kurome and hugged her sister as kurome hugged her back.

Akame: kurome, oh kurome, your back by my side.

Kurome: i'm sorry akame, I shouldn't know what they do is cruel and what I said about you.

Akame: is okay, what matter is your back and with your new family.

Zack: that's cool.

As esdeath turn to see seryu who look different.

Esdeath: seryu you look different.

Seryu: yeah the one who with you all along is zack's duplicate in disguise as me, I was the first who join night raid by learning the truth but then I sneak in with him and in disguise.

Wave: that explain your arm not metal.

Zack: also team jeager, re-introduce the members of night raid.

Austin: same with niji and yuna.

Najenda: (walk in) esdeath, we meet again.

Esdeath:(turn najenda) najenda, (then bow to one knee) I apologize for what I did to the past and you, I accept any punishment you have for me.

Najenda: no need, as I see you finally realize it is good enough, (offer her hand) let's stop the empire together old friend.

Esdeath: we shall.(accept her hand and they shake)

Bols: say austin, may I ask you who are you with at this moment?

Austin: um well… I have seven girls who are after me.

Zack: I have nine as well.

Bols: whoa, well, good luck then oh and you must meet my wife and daughter if you have the time.

Austin: oh your married? Well congratulations bols and I will love to meet them.

Zack: me too.

Kurome: hey zack.

Zack: yeah?

Kurome: you said you'll upgraded my Yatsufusa?

Zack: yeah, can I see it? (she hand the yatsufusa over to him) hmm, ok let's see what we can do.

Zack close his eyes and He then made the imperial arms glow and made it the same, but the blade is black with red on the blade.

Zack: there you go.

Zack:(open his eyes and smile at kurome) there you go, say hello to the Ultimate yatsufusa.

Kurome: thank you zack.(she grab it as she can feel it like info of the sword transfer to her mind) wow

Zack: go on, meet your new friends, summon them.

Kurome then stab the floor and four circles appeared then show with a bright light flashes then mysterious person begin to walk out of the black mist there are four people rises, one has an ice hockey mask with wearing a mixed up blackish-grey full-body worksuit along baggy pants, Vietnam-era military dark, and ruined as they were before, but still very old and worn out with addition of black leather gloves, a 1940s U.S. Marines utility belt typically used to assort machetes, darts, firearm loaders, survival knives and other similar equipment, light brown jacket, chocker with a broken chain like. A man with a scared face with a black and red striped sweater, a fadora hat, and a claw hand on his left hand. Another man but he has a mask made out of leather, wearing a button up red shirt with a black tie, black pants, a white shirt with a bloody apron and a chainsaw on his back. And finally, another man with a mask with a cut on his throat has a blue onesie and is holding a knife.

Kurome: who are these guys?

Zack: 4 most dangerous and un-killable slasher, jason voorhes an undead zombie killer who always comeback, freddy kruger the nightmare demon shows male dream of nightmare real, micheal myers the boogie man who can't die and leatherface cut people to pieces and cut their face off and make a mask out off them. And now they do what you say and protect you.

Kurome: oh wow, cool.

?: hey zack.

Then a puddle of ink start to spread on the floor then reformed to make a little demon with a white face, gloves and bow tie and a big smile.

?: what about me?

Zack: hey bendy! Well yes for you to be with me and kurome.

Bendy: neat, hello everyone I'm bendy, nice to meet y'all(turn kurome) and you too partner!(thumbs up)

Akame: (hugs bendy) he's cute, I want one.

Bendy:(slip out) I'm maybe cute but scary sometime.

Zack: also akame, kurome, eddile and esdeath, is time i upgraded your imperial arms, so akame go first I have a new weapon cor you and to upgraded your sword.

Akame pull out her sword and handed to zack, Zack hold it and close his eyes as akame's sword glows as it show is dark gray with blue spiral and hilt have a demon of it.

Zack: and now your other sword.

Zack pull out another sword which is red and spiral hilt and spike a bit.

Zack: say hello to your two weapons, the ultimate Murasame and the Demon's Fang.

Akame: (starts in her eyes) oh wow, can I have a kiss now?

Zack: yes.

As akame kiss zack with a french kiss.

Zack: your next leone.

Leone: oh can't wait zacky.

She took off her belt and hand it over to zack, he close his eyes as his ultramagrix glows blue the blue lightning transferred to her belt and glows and stop.

Zack: there you go, use it, is a surprise.

She put it back on and then started as her hair becomes black and longer but wild while a little spiky and ears a bit bigger, the fur color is white with black stripes, she also sports out lionlike feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance and now claw but a one blade claw like p. Rath and sharper teeth while beast like eyes and color green.

Leone: wow~, this surprise is wonderful~.

Zack: yes and I copy one of my aliens such as rath, fasttrack, swampfire, jetray, kicken hawk, cannonbolt , amphian, heatblast ,armodrillo, eatle and articguana, don't worry the belt will tell you the info and soon without belt the power will slowly transferred to you.

Leone:(smile) well, after this, why not we have our date together~?(turn back to normal)

Zack: yes, also lust and despair, if you know eddile she been a search about the stone, mind helping her out?

lust: anything for you darling.

despair: of course.

Zack: eddille, your next my sunshine.

Eddille:(grin) alright!

Zack's ultramatrix lightning up and zap her metal right arm and left leg as soon is looked upgraded.

Zack: I use NRG's continent suit means is unbreakable, indestructible and can shapeshift like customize and modified as diamondhead even few adjust like armodrillo and lodestar too, even immune to lightning, flames and rust proof.

Eddille: (hugs zack) oh thank you zacky!

zack: and now your turn esdeath.

Esdeath: Show me my gift zacky.

Zack:(pull out a white silver and blue straks chalice) I mixed this of the ability of pure ice, ice magic, Psychic Ice, dark ice, ice-flames, ice-lightning, snow, cold water, ice wind and even two alien such as big chill and articguna. Drink it, it taste good.

Esdeath grab the chalice and starts drinking it all, the symbol on her chest change to and snowflake with eagle wings on the sides and is color white and blue, as her body glows blue and white aura then her eyes wide a little when there is no voices in her head and no pain but feeling the info of her new powers and the two species of big chill and articguana.

Zack: so snow angel, how it feel? And what'd you think?

Esdeath: (hugs zack and lick his check) it feels wonderful~

Najenda: well done you two, you did a vey good job confessing esdeath and her team jeager to join us

Auastin: yeah and dr, stylish think he gonna ambush our base but zack and I got it cover

Najenda: good and here's your reward(her metal hand shot and grab Austin and bring her close)

Austin: what reward?(najenda smile sexy at him)

Najenda: this.

She then kissed austin on the lips, that shocks austin and made lubbock cry anime tears,kurome's aura almost rise as she and bloody almost unsheated their sword, solo and envy cackling red lightning from their body, sheele's glasses glows of jealousy , niji gritting her sharp teeth and growl like a dragon, winry wielding her wrench as wanted to whack her , sayo pouted as she wanted to kiss him again as najenda and ausitn break the kiss.

Austin: woah, you like me? (she nodded) since when?

Najenda: love in first sight.

Austin: I am so going to die.

 **With dung and his allies**

Vilgax: seam team jeager, solo, despair, envy and lust switch side

Dung: no matter, those four are prototype as now brutal will be in charge and drang already have replace for them and their darkness, so it means anti-esdeath will continue where they original esdeath lefted off.

Vilgax:(grin) excellent, and my imperial arm?

Dung: soon be ready my friend (grin wider)

Vilgax: oh and you owe me 50 bucks.

Dung: damn it! I shouldn't have second thoughts (handle vilgax 50 bucks)


	6. night 6

Kurome is happily eating one of Austin's cookies while Austin is writing down some equations of his next arcana arms and niji, envy, solo and bloody bunny is watching.

Envy: I have to say, I never suspected that the drago-knight can be intelligence, but this (seeing every equation and inventions) this takes the cake.

Austin: yeah and you don't have to call me drago-knight, so can you tell me what the stone is made off? Let's say eddille really need to know info of it.

Envy: you're not going to like it, the law of alchemy you must give equal amount of the object you want to make, for a philosopher stone, you have to give a thousand human life.

Austin: (wide eyed) oh my god, that is the amount of power needed to make one stone?!

Solo: seems so.

Austin: what, does it have to be human life?

Envy: well how our father make elite homunculus he use other different creature then human sometimes, he use his magic and power of absolute corruption to kill human and have either their soul or soul energy by learning dark art of necromancer. Since you know alchemy is a Form of Magic and Science.

Solo: me and despair are the prototype of some other specie's life and energy, so only two goddess who can and do alchemy make a dimension of some lost and found who ever lost it but there guards and protector to it by the spirit realm. like eddille lost her right arm and left leg, she did save her little brother but since dung put on a dark curse as Alphonse seem normal but his imperial arm is now bond it to his soul and whenever he remove it, he die.

Austin: hmm, I can find a way to get Alphonse's imperial arms off without killing him, but I think I can make a philosopher stone without human life, it needs blood to make one so… (Struck an idea) I can make artificial blood, and make it powerful that can make a philosopher stone, what type of stone dung made?

Envy: he make it corruption part of his blood and others even his dungle beast, he give some fake one for the bad people and the partial of making the stone without his or your is 5 separated relic somewhere far.

Solo: if it merge it'll be complete, but first only a map can lead the relic.

Austin: but, if I can make a pure stone then your potential of a newly reborn homonculiy can really grow.

Envy: true, we have limit and if we wasted we'll die and what type of artificial blood your gonna make it happen?

Austin: simple, all I need is a blood sample, any will do.

Kurome: I will volunteer.

Austin: (smile) thank you Kurome.

He pull out a syringe and took some blood from her, he then get to work, he mix chemicals, run calculations, and make a keyboard out of thin air and start calculating.

 **With zack**

Zack is training in the forest field, lione is watching him training and looking at his abs, she purrs at him as she stares. Zack make 3 hologram juggernaut with claws and weapons they charge at zack in speed which he dodging of it, back flip to side kick the first monster face then duck under the 2nd monster's claws then he swift the feet and twirl to hit the monster and jump over elbow the 3rd monster's skull as the 2 monsters begin fired their energy spear very face but zack roll to the ground as he dodging side to side as he grab their head and K.O to the ground.

Zack: that should do it.

Leone: that was amazing~.

Zack: thanks, (then he see akame, esdeath, lust and despair came by) hey girls.

Lust: hello~ sexy~ (smile then lick her lips)

Esdeath: hello my dear.

Despair: hey there sexy.

Akame: hi tacky.

Zack: (drink some water bottle and splash some on him) I heard from Austin he gonna make a pure soul of the stone.

Akame: I think that's right.

Zack: he have a blood sample and is complete but to save all. Back to normal, he said Dung use a dark magic of dark corruption to block the spirit releam to not let anyone make an artificial stone, so he said 3 item can break it which is a shield, cross and the hilt somewhere very far in different location and we can use the stone for open it.

Lust: is he done?

Zack: yeah, (he pull out two glowing white and blue sphere) these are for you lust and despair, it can erase the stone within you and replace it with this.

Despair and lust hold the stone and felt nervous, lust swallow it and despair put it to her chest, just then red lightning dance around as the red lightning turn blue and white as the red stone they felt going away and now replace of a soul.

Zack: how it feel you two?

Despair: I feel, weird, is this a heart?

Zack: yes, (turn his head to lust) and you lust?

Lust: it's so, amazing~.

Zack: yep and now you two are absolute immortal just like me.

Lust: (hugs zack) oh thank you!

Despair: (hug his other arm) thanks tacky.!

Zack: is no problem.

Akame: (snatch zack away) he is mine!

Leone: (snatch zack away) no I saw him first!

Akame: (snatch him back) well I proposed him first, so I win!

Despair: (snatch zack away) get real! He need a real woman!

Lust: (snatch him) I'm more woman the any of you!

Zack: girls! Girls! Enough! All you are my girlfriend but as akame said all of you are my wife and yes akame I will married you.

Akame: yes! In your faces!

Zack: also I got some news at my spy network about dung brought some allies with him which is my ex-girlfriend, deathstroke, bane, firefly, copperhead, superman and his regine, along brainiac, gollira grod and his team and the anti jeagers.

Akame: (pull out her sword) I'll kill them

Zack: you will soon, lust, what was your next mission before killing Lubbock?

Lust: well, me, solo and envy was make a mission along with dungle beast along the hobgoblin and mixmaster, Austin's enemies are finding other cybertronian relics and the map for finding the 3 items so two soulless armors beast is helping the hobgoblin.

Leone: who are the two armor beast?

Despair: One is a butcher and he other are brothers, dung use the corruption magic to sealed them in the armors.

Zack: I see, we'll deal with that later as Dr. stylish try to ambush our base but we give them...an element of surprise (Grin wider as lust hug his arm with her breasts engulf his right arm)

Lust: so, do you want to do it, zacky~?

Zack: (smirk) yes (he whisper to her as he blow her ear)

Lust: (moan) oh you really turn me on zacky~. (Purred)

Zack: sure do, mind if despair, akame and leone join in?

Akame: (hug his chest) mine! His first will be mine!

Leone: yeah right! I ask him for a date first!

Despair: no it shall be me!

Zack: hold it! I got an idea (he make 3 duplicate form them as they hug the 3 zacks) there we go.

Leone: alright, let's go out for that date. (Dash out)

akame: walk with me, please.

Despair: um, can you show me around?

Zack 3: sure

Zack prime: now lust, you ready?

Esdeath: (hug his arm with her breasts) oh, are you forgetting someone?

Zack: (chuckle) okay, my ice queen and my lusty sin will do.

Lust: well, shall we get started, I'm getting more horny~.

Zack: yes, let's shall

Teleported to his room and put on a sound barrier around them.

 **Lemon on**

Lust: now zacky, take me, punish me~.

Esdeath: make love to me~

Zack make duplicate of himself.

Zack prime and 2: with pleasure.

Zack prime then french kiss esdeath as she moaned and zack 2 start biting lust ans she moans loudly while fondle her breast as zack prime finger esdeath's pussyfooting and give some biting to her collarbones and neck as she moan more.

Esdeath: oh zacky, punish me more! Make me your bitch!

Lust: yes! This feeling of pleasure! I want more, spank me please!

As zack 2 deep kiss her deep as Esdeath and zack prime do a 69, which zack licking and sucking her pussy then Zack 2 make lust lay down as he grab her breasts then do a titsfuck and thrusting it make her sucking it and he turn while he growl her breasts.

Lust: oh god! You like my breasts zacky?! Well, there all yours whenever you want!

He thrusting more and more as she moan as she lick the headpiece and play her nipples and thrusting so munch deep throat as she muffled and moan at the same time.

Zack: I'm cumming lusty! Drink all my cum! And love it!

He then cum in her mouth and lust start drinking it all as she moan like a slut, esdeath is moaning out of control when zack prime start to finger her pussy and asshole while biting her neck and groping her breast then she keep sucking his cock then zack cum in her mouth make her drink all of it and swallowed.

Zack prime: how my cum taste?

Lust: it's divine~. Want more~.

Esdeath: it's very tasty! Now, take my pussy.

Zack prime then shove his cock in her pussy making her moan loud and roll her eyes back, zack 2 did the same with lust which she moaning like a slut as they give more biting to their necks as they moan, suddenly lust's hair start to be wavy but spiky a little, her eyes are now crimson red and has grew fangs, esdeath's skin start to turn a little paler then her eyes become purplish-blue eyes, her hair carries a two-toned complexion of black and white. The sides and back of her head are the only ones which undergo this color change.

As lust's and esdeath's eyes roll back while zack prime make esdeath beg his name and be please, as he did a doggy while smacking her ass a lot of times while biting her very hard make her moan like crazy, as Zack pounding her hard as he sucking her breasts and lifting her up while she wrapped her legs around him that he even spanking and grope her ass too.

Esdeath: YES! YES! YES! YES! ZACK! PUNISH ME MORE! MAKE MY Y5OUR BITCH!

Lust: ME TOO! ME TOO! SMACK ME MORE! ENSLAVE ME!

Zack: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed inside of them as they moan loudly, as zack 2 poofed then lust and esdeath hug zack with their breasts. 

**End lemon**

Zack: so how it feel? As now your demigoddess.

Lust: it feels so amazing~.

Esdeath: indeed~, feels like I've been reborn.

Then lust's symbol on her chest change into a new symbol of a robotic like symbol with an infinite symbol.

Lust: my mark, it change.

Zack: seem I made you new and improve along you two have your own ghost powers and new look which means you're in your ghost forms.

Lust: (Sexy smile) I'm going to like it.

Zack: yep, even as a positive homunculus, you can bond to human and their body to share the power but only some who match of the same of the lust and Chastity.

Lust: (hugs him) thank you zack, thank you for giving me a chance.

Zack: your welcome my sexy sin, you can detect who is lust and Chasity.

Lust: hmm, I already found a host.

Zack: who?

Lust: that would be saylia.

Zack: nice and esdeath, I looked of your anti self is becoming absolute obsessed to me and want me dead means love to be together.

Esdeath: oh she's dead.

Zack: she will my sexy ice queen.

 **With Austin**

He is walking with the papers for his next project and Kurome is following him eating another cookie

Austin: okay the project is about to be done and even the element of surprise for Dr. stylish.

Kurome: what arms are you making this time?

Austin: (smile) the emperor's titan.

Kurome: emperor titan?

Austin: the arcana of the people: emperors titan is a colossal arms that can grant the person enormous strength, and as the name says it gains the strength of your ally's or people that supports you.

Kurome: I see, hey Austin, now can you married me?

Austin: (chuckle) I figure you'll ask that, yes I will married you, along with my girls.

Kurome hugs him happily and snuggles his chest.

Then solo, envy and sheele came in heard of it.

Austin: oh hey girls.

Sheele: austy, (hugs his arm) what do you say we can get married?

Austin: uh yeah.

Solo: (snatch Austin) hey! He is mine!

Envy: hey! (Snatch Austin) you're always alone so he is mine now!

Sheele: (snatch him) I saw him first he is mine!

Kurome: (snatch him back) my cookie make her! Mine!

Austin: relax you girls, I got a solution. (Make duplication of 3 austins)

Kurome: (sniff them but hugs Austin prime) nice try, but your my cookie maker. Cookies~.

Austin: (clank laugh then pets her head) can't underestimate your nose for cookies Kurome.

Envy: um, thanks for making us pure homunculi Austin. (Blush)

Austin: no problem, and I senses your true form is a monster like but in this form you have is now your true form and your second form, it's no monster anymore as is now a dragon.

Envy: (hugs Austin prime) thank you austy, thank you so much.

Austin: is nothing, also you homunculi can transformed yourself as glowing energy sphere to bond and merge to a host human like for example if someone have of envy and kindness.

Envy: I know my host is.

Solo: same here.

Austin: who?

Envy: mine is sheele.

Solo: and Kurome. who is hugging you.

Austin: yeah, y'all be great partners and also even the sphere go inside the human, the human might feel pain of becoming of a homunculi kind, (turn Kurome. and sheele) think you two can handle that pain?

Kurome: I don't know.

Austin: I'll reward you a new double chocolate cookie.

Kurome: okay.

Sheele: I'll get it a chance.

Solo: austy, mind if I go on a date with you?

Austin 2: sure, where too?

Solo: anywhere.

Austin prime: what about you Kurome.?

Kurome: I would like to be with you, (snuggle him) sleepy~.

Austin 3: sure.

As envy and sheele take Austin somewhere alone, Kurome. is taking a nap on Austin, he smiled and lifted her up as she snuggled close, as Envy and sheele push Austin to the bed.

Austin: you two really want this?

Sheele: yes, I feel more alive when I'm with you, and I can't just stop feeling so good~.

Envy: and I want to reward you for helping me and solo, so I want to feel what it's like to feel love~.

Austin: (smirk) well let's do it (he duplicate himself)

 **Lemon start**

Austin prime start to bite on sheele and rub her pussy as she moans while Austin 2 kiss deep to envy as she moan while he fondle her breasts, sheele stripped as she moan louder and louder as Austin prime finger her pussy and bite on her breasts, envy is acting shyly as Austin 2 gently carats her body as she feel every movement of his hands on her breasts and finger her pussy more than envy begin to suck his cock as Austin grunting which she giggle and continue while sheele use her breast to do a boob job on his cock as he grunting more feeling of her sucking his cock while using her breasts to rub it then Austin grab her breasts then she finger her own pussy faster.

Envy: oh austy, you love my breasts? If you want I can change to anyone you desire.

Sheele: austy, your amazing man, I want you again and again!

Austin 2: I like you just the way you are envy.

As they bitten envy's neck and sheele's neck so hard as they blush and moan, suddenly sheele start having dragon scales and wings of color light purple with blue parts, then her eyes turn dragonic and her fangs start to grow, envy sprouted green with some purple stripes wings and fangs.

Envy: oh god, this is pleasure?! It's amazing! I want more!

Sheele: me too, austy, take us, take everything.

As the two Austins show their cocks as envy and sheele smile then they begin to lick it and his balls to make them deep throat which they enjoyed it as the two austins groaning.

Austin prime: we're cumming!

As they cummed inside of their mouth and they swallowed it and lick the cum from their lips.

Envy: this white stuff, (swallow) it's delicious ~.

Sheele: yeah, I want you to take everything from me and remake me~, please~.

Envy: (got an idea of a light bulb pop out) hey sheele, how about we do it together as partner? (smirk)

Sheele: oh, I get it (smile and nodded turn Austin) Austin I'm ready

Austin: very well.

Envy turn herself into a glowing white and green sphere floating, then Austin give a little cut on sheele's shoulder as Austin nodded to envy.

Sheele: okay, here we go.

The orb then floated into the cut and sheele hold Austin for comfort as she screamed then her body jolt around as blue electric dancing around.

Austin: you can do it sheeley! I believe in you!

Sheele: okay, I'll try, please don't let go.

Then she scream as then she suddenly felt like went somewhere as everything is white and field of flowers around her then envy appeared.

Envy: hey there.

Sheele: Envy? Did it work?

Envy: oh yeah it did, your very strong of it since your kindness and to make any opponent felt jealous of your true potential they never have, so I guess if I can use your body as both let austy wreck us, cause you can feel it too. (sheele smile)

Sheele: Yes, like I said to him, I want him to take everything.

Envy: same with me.

As they shake hands then a bright light engulf then as the outside sheele stop jolt her body then sigh.

Envy/Sheele: hello austy~ (open her eyes as she remove the glasses and show her eyes are now envy and a dragonic symbol on her left thigh)

Austin: hey envy, how it feel of your host?

Envy/sheele: it feel nice~, (fondle her big breasts) she have big boobs and it's good, take us! Take us till we're wrecked!

Austin: with pleasure.

Austin then grab envy/sheele and then shove his cock into her pussy make her moan while he thrusting so much as he sucking her breast while spank her ass more, envy/sheele is moan and rolled her eyes back and stick her tongue out, she feel like everything that she is being taking away and she loves it as he increasing the speed and he can feel envy/sheele is about to get separate as a flash envy and sheele is separate but Austin 2 do a doggy style to envy as to spank her ass while Austin prime thrustingna lot of sheele as she wrapped her legs around her waist and he suck her breasts too while they biting their girls so munch around.

Envy: YES! YES! THIS IS PLEASURE! THIS IS SO GOOD! I FORGETTING WHO I WAS NOW! AND I LOVE IT!

Sheele: YES! TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!

Austin prime and 2: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed inside of them as they moan a lot loudly as they lay down on Austin, which Austin 2 poofed out.

Austin: how it feel you two?

Envy: I feel like I'm your slave, and I'm enjoying~.

Sheele: me too~, I love this feeling.

Austin: yeah, (turn envy) it was sexy when my emerald dragon possess my sugar plum make it more hot and beautiful as one. (They blush and giggle)

Envy: thank you, I want you to be my master, I love it when you slap my ass~, I would be blissful when you do that~.

Sheele: me, I want my master to punish me by his delightful cock, your cum is so good~

Then envy turn to a sphere went inside as a bright flash as envy/sheele smile seductive.

Austin: (clank laugh) you really like sheele's body huh envy?

Envy/sheele: yes~ and we want you to ravage our body, smack us and not to mention I wanted to feel like as a human.

Austin: very well. (Smile)

 **With zack, despair, akame and leone.**

Akame is hugging zack as despair and Leone are drinking at a dinner place

Zack: this is really nice.

Akame: yeah, it is

Leone: I'm having a great time with my zacky-pie~

Despair: yeah and zacky, I wanna say I'm sorry.

Zack: for what?

Despair: of what we did earlier when we first met. We're sorry for everything

Zack: is okay, I forgive you

Despair: (smile) thanks zacky (hug him)

Then salyia and lust came by.

Zack: hey you two.

Saylia: hey Zack.

Lust: hey zacky.

Zack: so saylia, have you been training a lot and along sensing chi?

Saylia: yeah, I'm practicing my new abilities that you and Austin gave me, I even try out dragon hunter arms.

Leone: what that can do?

Saylia: it can grant you dragon ability's and can use a sword and gun.

Leone: that's awesome.

Zack: also akame, you can turn your sword and new one off mode by your mind so whenever you touch it, it won't kill you but if and intruder or enemy try to steal it you can turn it on.

Akame: (hugs tighter oh thank you zacky!

Zack: is nothing.

Leone: hey Zack, since we're having a date mind if you, (whisper to her) take. Me ~?

Zack: (smirk) naughty kitty, you really wanna mate with me?

Leone: (pin him to a wall) yes I want to mate with you, you make me horny all over!

Zack: you're not the only one who's horny.

Saylia: he got that right, (snatch him) that rock hard abs is all mine~.

Akame: (snatch him) he's my sexy husband and I want him to fuck me hard~.

Despair: (snatch him) no he will be mine!

Zack: easy girls I know a way, let's share.

Despair: yeah he's right, (turn A lame) and with my partner and body I wanted to use let our zacky fuck us.

Akame: very well.

Lust: (turn saylia) you ready to please along with me by our hansom demigod?

Saylia: (grin wildly) yes~.

Zack: okay

He teleported them to his room and put on the sound barrier.

Zack: alright lust and despair this

Zack give a cut to Akame's neck and a one on salyia's cheek.

Lust: let's go

Despair: alright.

Lust turn to a pink and white orb and despair turn to black and white orb as lust went inside salyia's cut and despair went inside of akame's cut as their cut healed suddenly they fall to their knee grunting as blue lightning dance around them as their body jolted around and screaming.

Akame: this hurts!

Saylia: zacky please hold us! We want a hug please!

Zack: okay (he hug them even they shake it) is alright you two! Fight it.

Akame: h-he's right! We must fight the pain.

Saylia: yeah!

As they scream as first akame was inside of her mind which some building and red area then despair came out.

Despair: hey there akame, sorry of the pain but I see you endure it, seem strong for a human.

Akame: I do my best.

Despair: Yeah and I see how munch despair you have but you wanted to find hope, like how zack have been through a lot and but I senses a level of hate and anger that is not corruption but pure darkness with light.

Akame: yeah, I have been though some tough times in my past and my sister but thanks to zacky, I finally have my sister back and our family and friends will be okay.

Despair: sure is.

As a bright light engulf them.

With salyia as in her mind everywhere almost flares of pink and purple crystals and then lust appeared.

Salyia: oh my gosh, this place is beautiful!

Lust: thank you, I see of your beautiful lust of the look and Chasity too, so that why that worthless man who treated you badly but only want is your look?

Salyia: yes but thanks to zacky, he know how to treat a lady.

Lust: I know, he is a real gentlemen

Saylia: yeah and now I'm stronger as ever, I'll let you take over but let me have some of the turn.

Lust: okay.

Meanwhile outside of their body, they jolted a lifted there heads then shin their eyes, salyia's eyes are now lust and akame's eyes are now despair.

Zack: hey girls.

Despair/akame: (pin him on the bed) hello handsome~.

Lust/saylia remove the ponytail sway her head left to right to let her hair down while smile seductive and unbutton her shirt to show her cleavage and the mark.

Lust/saylia: that's better, so zacky, what do you think~? (Show more her of her cleavage)

Zack: very hot and cute of saylia looks (he fondle her breasts as she moan) how it feel as salyia? And what is like?

Lust/salyia: it feels great, and I feel more horny then before~ (then she look at saylia's clothes she wearing) I got to say, she needs a little changing up.

Zack: what about you despair?

Despair/akame: it feels more different but I'll get used to it~ (she looked at the clothes akame's wearing even frown but blush adjust the skirt down) she has a really short skirt and is girl like clothes.

Zack: but beautiful and hot like you.

Despair/akame: yo-you think so?

Zack: yeah, and I know so.

Despair/akame: (smile then hugs him) you know what a girl likes to hear.

Zack: sure do, now I'm gonna wreck you two till be split (duplicate himself to 5 zacks)

Leone: (tackle him then strip down) that are you waiting for? RAVAGE ME!

Zack: (grin wider) okay my horny kitty.

Zack then bite on her neck hard as she moan while lust/saylia and despair/akame stripped their clothes, they start to lick one of their zacks cocks and rub then with their breasts as he grunting then zack prime fondle Leona's breast and spank her ass while finger her pussy's very hard then do a titsfuck as she suck it while he thrusting and play her breasts which she moan while sucking it.

Zack: alright girls, suck my dick and swallow my cum!

As he cummed inside of their mouth as they swallowed it and lick it.

Leone: purr~, my kind of milk~.

Akame: (lick the com off) delicious.

Saylia: tasty~.

Lust: oh I love his cum.

Despair: this stuff is so good~, more~.

Zack prime: and now the best part!

as zack prime make leone do a doggstyle to thrusting so many and hard time while spanking her ass then fondle and twist her nipples while moan, zack 2 let despair/akame riding on his cock while he fondling her breasts as she moan like crazy, zack lifting lust/saylia up and pounding her hard and sucking her breasts while she wrapped her arm on his neck, then the zacks bite their necks very hard as they moan, suddenly leone's hair got longer and turn black with white on the bottom as flames then her eyes turn red, akame/despair's skin turn pale a little then her left eye become green and left darker crimson a single red streak and lust/saylia hair a little darker and now yellow golden eyes and pointy ears.

Leone: YES! YES! FUCKING TAKE ME! FUCK TAKE THIS PUSSY!

Despair/akame: YES! YES! OH FUCK YES!

Lust/saylia: OH FUCK I LOVE THIS SHIT! FUCK ME TIL I CAN'T WALK!

Then as lust/salyia and despair/akame engulf of a flashes, then separated as despair have silver hair and aqua eye color as zack 3 pounding her and deep kiss her and suck her breasts while zack 5 pounding lust already.

Akame: YES! YES! FUCK ME WITH YOUR MEATY DICK!

Saylia: (laugh crazy) YES! YES! FUCK MY PUSSY AND RENEW ME MORE!

Zack: we're cumming!

They cummed inside of them as their eyes roll back up while a goofy face and tongue out as all zack poof as zack's girl lay down with him.

Zack: how was it and feel of being demigoddess?

Leone: (Purr) that was pretty wild~.

Akame: amazing.

Despair: I can't even begin to think.

Saylia: (giggling) that was great.

Lust: I can't even walk. (Giggle)

Zack: I'm glad you girls enjoyed it and it was hot seeing akame and saylia possess with their partners (they giggle)

Akame: you know, we can let you possess us, if you want~.

Zack: oh I do but which?

Despair: I do!

Leone: no me! I first met him when he arrive this world!

Akame: no me!

Lust: no I do!

Saylia: no fair! Me!

Zack: how about rock paper scissor then who'll see I possess.

Then all five of them do rock-paper-scissors games and of 7 minutes.

Akame, leone, saylia, lust and despair: Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!

Austin: (knock on the door) hey zack, I have finished my new arcana arms, and I think your going to like it.

Zack leaves a duplicate then teleported in front of Austin.

Zack: alright bro, lay it on me.

Austin: it's better to show then tell, by the way how dose our new hormonculi doing?

zack: there doing great.

Austin: alright then, follow me.

As zack follow him the other zack see who the winner of rock paper scissors.

Leone: I win!

Akame, lust, despair and saylia: (anime eyes) we lost.

Zack: don't worry girls, you'll have some and here we go.

Kiss deep to leone as she moan while black smoke enter her mouth and swallowed it as her eyes turn blue and smirk.

Zack/leone: whoa, head rush but, (fondle her breasts and feel her ass) she do have a nice body.

Akame: she sure does.

Zack/leone: now time to make it interesting (grin wider)

 **with zack and Austin.**

Austin is leading zack to the outside.

Zack: okay Austin, wheres your new arcana?

Austin: wait for it.

Then he felt a rumble, it start to get closer as he look up to see a colossal armor that is themed as an emperor, it has a red with blue flames on its forearms, has an optimus themed crown mix with a rooks head, it's armor is all black and has a red cape with a roman numeral IV.

Austin: zack I give you: the arcana of the people: emperors titan!

Zack: damn.

Austin: I know, and as a plus side, I'm giving it to you until you give it to the one who is worthy of it.

Zack: one who is worthy of it?

Austin: yeah, like how bulot is using lions strength, I using fools deception until I find a person worthy, and kurome using deathtalica, and I couldn't think of someone more worthy to give this arms to someone else, is you for being the best brother a guy could ask for. (Smile)

Zack: I see, and you're not the only one and I made one too as I made and since you made this I can even make it more interesting. (Make Austin eyes wide)

Austin: really?! Give me a big hug.

Zack: uh, uh until you see mine first. (Snap his finger)

Then the ground starts to shake, then something spring up from the ground, it has gauntlet-like black arms and legs but has a rock abs torso, has a jacket-like black cape and has a dragon head that has one point long horn and two orange horns and orange jet-like wings and a white scarf.

Zack: say hello to the Colossus Draconoid! Okay now you can hug me.

Austin: hug you? This AWESOME bot deserves you a big hug!

Austin then hugs him really tight that make zacks Face turn blue.

Zack: why do I forget that you're a big hugger?

Austin: I guess you slip on that.

Zack: then your gonna slip your own brother's life as my face turn blue damn it!

Austin: (let him go) oh sorry about that.

Zack: that's alright, still you got a strong hug.

Austin: thanks, oh man I can't wait to try this bad boy out, in fact I can use it on stylish.

Zack: yeah you do that and we need to find another location in case some enemies know our base.

Austin: (ding) I think I know just the dragon for the job, castle drone.

Zack: why? (Title his head)

Austin: because, he needs the exercise and the guys are getting lonely, and who looks up to the sky these days?

Zack: well a few but good point, but save some for my ideas.

Austin: what you have in mind?

Zack: I can make by fusing with some other things along some army of undead apes and authors drones, shoulders, medics and warriors. Beside what if drang know more of your trick then you try to know his, both Austin who are opposite but see or know some or not could be tricky.

Austin: you're always right about that.

Zack: you're not the only one with brains and let's go to bed.

Zack: I was thinking the same thing but along illusion to be sure.

Austin nodded.

 **The next day.**

Austin is shopping when he spotted a person who looks like wave, he turn invisible and hide his aura as he walks past him.

Austin: _I wonder what anti-wave is doing._

Then he spotted a group of people with one person giving a speech

Austin: _what the hell?_

Man: for too long this capital is corrupt by the government and the prime minister! We were blinded by fear and our own greed but, there are two people who are correcting our mistakes! (Pull out austins and zacks wanted posters of there armors) these two are our path to our brighter future of this capital! The death's warden and the dragon of justice is are hope! We will lend them out straight! We will lend them our hand to help them to liberate what were living!

Then the people begin to cheer loudly.

Austin: _okay I didn't see that coming._

Zack: _ **ain't that the truth? Seem my work did pretty well.**_ (make Austin jump like that)

Austin: _ **dude! Don't do that.**_

Zack: _ **I told you needed a break from your work and do more training of your senses.**_

Austin _**hey! So anyway you did this?**_

Zack: (grin) _**you bet your ass I did, I send messages of blood to parts that the guards can look, and you kind of made one when you face zanku. So now the town know us are not threat to us.**_

Austin: _ **think we can go there and introduce ourselves?**_

Zack: _**I don't think so.**_

Austin: _ **why not? The people seem to trust us now.**_

Zack: _**we can't get the people in danger.**_

Austin: _ **hey are already in danger.**_

Zack: _**yeah but more dangerous if the enemy know about this and who know they might killed them or worst.**_

Austin: _**Okay you got a point.**_

Zack: _**I know we should introduce ourselves but not in a safe area as somewhere that no one or keep and eye out for them.**_

Austin: _**not you to mention anti-wave is here.**_

Zack: _**I know.**_

Anti-wave: how idiotic these people are.

Austin: _**what are we going to do?! He is going to kill them!**_

Zack: _**leave that to me!**_

Then zack suddenly make everything go slow as then the shadows of the walls as it begin to morph and foggy around anti-wave then disappeared. As everything begin to go back to normal.

Zack: _**there we go.**_

Austin: _ **torture room?**_

Zack: _**nah, I vanish him to a Naraka Realm and hypnotize him of that just happen when he wake up to think it was a dream.**_ (Make austin eyes wide)

Austin: _ **sometimes we're both the mad man you know?**_

Zack: _**I doubt your madder what I do but right now the people are safe and let's go, Dr. Stylish brought his team along black Adam, George, bane and super skrull even some dungle beast.**_

Austin: _**well then, time for the hunt.**_

Zack: _**yeah, but let our friends have some fun with it.**_

 **Timeskip**

Meanwhile

Walking thought the forest at night Dr stylish is walking thought it, with him are three people, one on the ground crawling is wearing a mask, has a large nose, and wearing woman's panties, the other man is wearing leather clothing and has big eyes, the last one is a woman with green hair and huge ears wearing an orange dress, then a man wearing a mask with a black singlet even with greens wires attach to his wrists and to his back along with a man that wears a black jumpsuit with a yellow lightning on his chest and boots even a cape, an alien with green skin and pointy ears, red eyes, wearing a purple jumpsuit, and a last man is peach skin with brown hair, wearing a black pants and a red shirt and a dungle beast which is 18 of them one are mosnteorus like humanoid with mandibles, spike on their back and to the tail and claws, a rock monstrous and a sea monster like humanoid with tentacles shape wings like and some 4 tentacles on the mouth.

?: can't wait to pay ookami a visit.

?: me too!

?: along to meet the omni rider.

?: soon George, skrull and black Adam, Dr. Stylish along the golaiths, bemeoths and the krakens will find them.

Dr. stylish: oh how precious as they tried to cover their sent and hide there footprint, but since I also brought my super enhanced soldiers they won't do any good. I knew there was something trade funky about those three but members of night raid, ooh how fun! (snap to point to night raids hide out) bingo! peekaboo night raid I see you!

Then suddenly they heard of a bunch of apes hooting around then wolves howling.

?: they are here, Xibalba and el continuar.

Then the undead apes show up with guns and weapons riding on wolves shooting the dungle beast.

Dr. Stylish heard whistle noise as he turn and seeing a lot of missile flying towards them.

Dr. stylish: in coming!

as the group scatter but some being follow by undead apes as the missiles make an explosion and killing the other dungle beast but black Adam use his lightning to destroyed some of the missiles then Dr. stylish see some of his army being shot and impale by spears of the undead apes.

Dr. stylish: oh my god, bane I think they know!

Bane: These two boys figure and use themselves as bait for us, there ambushing each and everyone on us as trespasser.

Dr. stylish: how did they know!? They don't know me well or even heard of me?!

Bane: they can know people just by looking at them! Let's split up before we get killed!

 **with Lubbock, wave and bulat.**

Lubbock, wave and bulat are running down the halls and Lubbock string gauntlets start to spin.

Lubbock: holy crap, where they all come from all of a sudden!?

Wave: it's stylish! he's here!

Bulat: good thing Austin and zack told us and they have an armies too!

Lubbock: let's just hope that arms of yours can handle this!

Then crashing thought the wall is a man wearing a mask, has a funny hair cut and wearing the same woman's panties.

Men: the enemy, must be killed.

then suddenly a bladed spear flew in cut the man's right arm off clean as bulat, wave and Lubbock turn to see they other army of undead apes as fang is the one who threw the spear.

Wave: that's a lot of apes.

Lubbock: your telling me.

Then the man get back up then bleeding as using his left arm then charge at Lubbock and swipe his claws at him but Lubbock act quickly to tangle him up.

Wave and bulat: got it!

As they run bulot's arcana arms run next to him.

Bulot: hey Leo, you ready to take on these creeps? (he roared) alright!

with Lubbock make a string around his stomach for protection.

Lubbock: you'd be amazed how many awesome tricks I can do with this little bit of string, check this out!

As the man charge at him he make his string turn into a spear.

Lubbock: all I have to do is sign them together and voila!

He throw the spear at his gut killing him right on the spot.

Man: so...creative.

Lubbock: saw that in a manga one time, you wouldn't believe it but those crazy things are full of ideas of how to manipulate string. (heard something) another one

Then he turn to see more of them even dungle beast

Lubbock: nope, more then one, uh sorry I'm not so good with groups. I think I'm gonna pass it to you guys if that cool.

As Lubbock run for it and scream turn to see the men riding the dungle beast

Lubbock: dang there pretty fast!

Until akame and kurome jump over them and facing them.

Akame: stay behind us Lubbock!

Lubbock: yeah I can do that.

Kurome pull out her deathtalica and both her and akame slash at the men and the dungle beasts into dust.

Lubbock: (whistled)nice one akame, you two kurome.

then suddenly akame and kurome senses two person coming in, one is a man with black short hair, wearing blue vest with black sleeves, a hat and glasses, with him is super skrull.

Super skrull: you two not bad for a half humans.

?: indeed even so for a couple of thugs, you can call me Toby and I'm here to battle you one-on-one akame.

He flick out his arm blades and charge at her.

super skrull: I'll take on her sister (make his hands ignite with flames along both rock fists)

akame and kurome: bring it on.

 **with leone, zack tatsumi, lust, and despair**

as leone sent a guy who have red hair, a coat, shirtless, a hat and pants almost stab her gut flying but got impale by her long claws as he drop to the ground bleeding to death.

Leone: that's is for trying to kill me, I'm a huge fan of surprise attacks but if there's one thing I hate about them its when they happen to me.

Lewamus prime: beside, that surprises was awful giving my kitty a bad name.

Leone: thanks sexy (his kiss cheek)

Then as lewamus prime murdering and killing every dungle beast with his finger shooting explosive heat energy then he dodge a big punch and see is bane is there.

Lewamus prime: Bane... (narrow his eyes)

bane: ah Xibalba, my old friend. (punch his palm)

Tatsumi: you know this dude?

Lewamus prime: we have a history.

Leone: and what this xibala means anyway?

Lewamus prime: place of fear.

Leone: now that is a perfect nickname for you zacky~.

Bane: so now you have more allies and a pet Gato.

Leone: gato?

Lewamus prim: Spanish for cat.

Leone: why you!

Bane: I will break you two.

Lewamus prime: you couldn't even break me when we first met.

Bane: yes, but I was to foolish to think you can beat me, but now my compañero has giving me the power to crush you.

Lewamus prime: really? Then you should catch up as my wife have the power to make you her scratching pole.

Leone: oh ho, (brought out her claws) this is going to be fun.

Lewamus prime: let's tag team my sexy lion goddess.

Leone: oh even more fun Xibalba~.

Lewamus prime: (kissed her) more kisses when we beat him.

Leone: okay~.

They turn to bane and charge at him as bane activate the wire show green liquid as he buffed up.

Bane: come at me!

Meanwhile

Rose is finishing off the last of the men as she packed austins room.

Rose: there, I want to fight too but I don't want to fail my master, after he took me in and protect me.

Austin: so you regain your memory's.

Rose: (turn to austin) master!

Austin: I'm quite surprise you resist my flute hypnotize you, so here you go.

Flying outside of the window is a chair but next to it are two pillars work as hands and arms, the right is white with a J ad the other is black with a B and it has a mask on the set.

Austin: meet the arcana of wisdom and mystery: the priestess's throne.

Rose: (hugged him tighter as his face turn blue) thank you so munch master austy!

Austin: I'm glad but your crushing me!

Rose: oh I'm so sorry! (let go and bow to him)

Austin: that's okay, now go out there and show them who's who.

Rose: right!

Then Austin turn to see drang watching the fight while drinking black tea and reading a book.

Austin: enjoying the view of this place or just hanging around enjoying your black tea and book?

Drang: what'd you think? Don't you have a bastard that you wanted dead?

Austin: George? Yeah, would you want to join in? He ruin our lives and killed out mother, uncle and auntie, he made you turn into the person that you are now, and he almost did the same for me if Ben and zack haven't saved me.

Drang: actually, he turn into something your afraid off and that's why you couldn't keep up with me so I even the fight by holding back seeing how your true potential but sadly is not and perhaps I want geroge dead cause dung didn't tell me while I was busy with my plans, after this I wanna deal with my half brother zack

Austin: well why serve to dung?

Drang: is not a serving, is a bargain.

Austin: of what?

Drang: you figure it out. (snap his finger as his black tea and his book disappear)

Austin: alright then, I'll figure out later, oh and I got a riddle for you, two people who look and act different, but they have one thing in common, what is it?

Drang: hated one asshole's guts but here your correction.

Austin: what?

Drang: if one look in the mirror and the reflection of who or what to tell in common or opposite, is not the opposite as people have differences more then ever. (jump off)

Austin: hmm touche, now then (crack his knuckles) it's time for a family reunion.

 **with tatsumi**

he is now wearing incurseo the men on the ground, as he clears them out a huge man with metal arms wearing a green cloak and a dress shirt that is open to reveal his chest and carry a bladed scissor almost like sheele.

?: hey you in the tin can, nice of you to show yourself it seems that your the fella I'm supposed to kill so let's get down to it.

Tatsumi: that looks like sheele's scissors!

sheele: say what?!

?: oh these? This is not the seers of creation, this is the seers of distraction extase.

Sheele: you got some nerve try to make a cheap knock off of my weapon!

Sheele: tatsumi, let's do this!

Tatsumi: right!

They charge at him as tatsumi pull out his sword and sheele get ready to cut him to pieces then kaku use his weapon speed toward tatsumi but sheele blocked the attack, tatsumi is going to swing his sword kaku entire body and clothes turn to iron but some of the iron break in half and torn which surprise him.

Kaku: what the?!

Sheele: did you forget that easily? I have the seers of creation that can cut anything and it has been improved!

Tatsumi: and not to mention, look at this.

He then punch kaku hard to send him flying and karate chop the fake seers in half.

Sheele: there can be only one pro to this and that's me (turn mine) mine!

Mine: got it!

She then charge her pumpkin and fired a huge beam at kaku as he scream in pain then turn to dust.

Mine: there.

Sheele: nice shot.

As mine, sheele and tatsumi see 3 golaiths and 2 behemoth roaring at them.

Mine: looks like we got more work to do here.

Tatsumi: yeah, you two ready?

Sheele: don't I always?

Mine: I'm ready.

 **With akame and kurome vs Toby and super skrull**

Akame is clashing blades with Toby as she try to cut her, akame cut off his arm kurome dodging super skrull's flaming fist which smashing the ground then took out her own sword then slashes at the super skrull but blasted fire at her then he punch her ribs and smash her to the ground.

Super skrull: your so weak.

Then suddenly deathtalica slam super skrull off of kurome.

Kurome: what?

Super skrull: the hell?!

The bone scythe is moving on it's own, it helped kurome up and wrap around her arm.

Kurome: (smile) ooh, that's my austy for you, keeping surprises interesting.

Super skrull: but your still a weak human!

Kurome: who said I'm just a human?

Super skrull: huh?

She dash like a blink of en eye and roundhouse kick him to outside. Kurome then change her left eye to silver.

Super skrull: what does that have to do your not human?

Kurome: oh, many things (she healed up her injury) and that didn't hurt a bit.

Super skrull: grr, I'll burn you alive!

Kurome: I don't think so, but first (pull out her sword) time to summon my new dolls.

She then slash to the ground and 2 figured emerge of the ground to show Jason voorhes and Micheal Myers.

Kurome: skrumb, meet Jason voorhes and Micheal Myers.

Super skull: these two insects won't handled me!

Jason and Michael turn to kurome.

Kurome: kill him, your way, I'll lend a hand.

Jason and Michael nodded as super skrull shot flames on Jason as he laugh.

Super skull: burn you freak!

As Jason didn't scream and pull his machete on fire while Michael behind the skrull to slash his face as he scream.

Super skrull: my face!

Kurome: good, that looks suits you,

He growl to turn invisible to use a force field push to make Michael stumble and trap him in a bubble.

Super skrull: how can you fight me what you can't see me!

Jason then slash on a random direction and something hit a nearby tree.

Super skrull: ow! Lucky shot!

Kurome: my turn! (she show dragon teeth, dragonic eyes while black and red spirals wings and tails)

Super skrull: what?!

Kurome: austy took a little bite at my neck and it was so good~, now I think I should julienne and do a fine brunoise you.

She sniff then zoom in grab super skrull by the throat and threw him to Jason as Jason slash his chest then Michael got free then stabbing his back and throw him to the ground them look up to see kurome, Jason and Michael.

Kurome: (sadist smile) goodbye and have a nice time in hell.

She, Jason and Michael all brutally slash him in so many ways then after that he down as Jason and Michael turn and give her a bag of cookies.

Kurome: ooh, thank you Jason and Micheal! It's my favorite: austys cookies. (munch on some)

 **With akame vs Toby.**

Akame: if I can't finish you off in a single hit then I'll have to chop you into pieces and it's gonna hurt, you better get ready.

Toby: hmm, that's where you're mistaken, given my condition I can't feel pain anymore!

He dash up to her and slash at her with his blade skates but she dogged one but Toby make a blade came out of his open wound and slash at her but blocked it, he then made a gun pop out of his mouth and fired a shot but she dogged again, she then cut his other arm off but he is hiding another gun and fired at her but dogged it, she then cut off his leg to make him fall, when he was about to fire Lubbock made another spear and impaled him.

Toby: damn you, this wasn't even your fight.

Lubbock: my home and all of my friends are in danger you honestly expect me to just sit back and watch?

Toby: grr, when it was going I would have lost that battle anyway, even if he hadn't interfered. Akame, please tell me, what is it was impossible for me to win agents you?

Akame: your fighting style is extremely aggressive, but you left me with too many openings obviously.

Toby: I should have focused more on defense right? But since this pain is quite the useful luxury after all.

Then he was decapitated by akame, she sheath her sword back as the head fall to the floor.

As kurome came by and see the dead Toby on the ground.

Kurome: good job sis.

Akame: thanks.

Then suddenly drop down in front of akame and she pick it up and see a note said " here a present for doing a good job, enjoy, sign Zack" she open it and see a bag of yummy, fresh and warm biscuits.

Akame: (drooling) thank you zacky! (starts eating happily)

Kurome: (smile) that sister of mine.

 **With lewamus prime**

As bane and lewamus prime both delivering a deadly punches even even kicks as bane dodge lewamus prince's double roundhouse kick as he uppercut but he stretch his arm to smash him to the ground as leons slashes him then knee his chest as he headbutt her and grab her to smash her to the ground many times until she elbow his face then lewamus prime jump forward to kick him to the trees as he see and quickly dodge leone's swift claws as it cut the tree in half as bane lift her up and threw her as she hid in shadows.

Bane: try to play invisible but that cheap magic don't show you what truly invisible. (Leone pounce but bane grab her and lift her up) your just like all they others, broken.

He dropped her to her knee to break her back of a loud crunch and then leone show a toothy grin.

Leone: that doesn't work~, oh and thanks man, my back was killing me.

Bane: what?!

Leone punch his face and lifts him up then throw him to a tree that hit his back.

Bane: h-how?

Leone: I'm unbreakable.

Lewamus prime: yeah and now.(he blue flashes turn into P. Rath)

P. Rath: **POSITIVE RATH!** But say hello to...(his his ultramatrix again)

Light blue skin and white fur with blue stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has black bandages on his elbows show silver flames, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small white spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows.

He wears black shorts with a white belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a black coat with which is a flames like. He has three giant black spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, red fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are now blue and sharp and He wears the ultramatrix symbol on his chest.

He roared then he made the ground shake.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE RATH!**

Bane: finally, we can get to our match all those months ago.

Leone looked at U. P. Rath as she blush hard and wagging her tails as she felt like a fantasy.

Leone: _my god, he is so awesomely handsome!_

As bane activate more to show the venom as he gotten bigger and bulkier to show veins all over his body then he roar, they both charge in throwing a bone crushing fist to each other and non stop kicks. Bane headbutt him the grab a tree to hit him but P. U. Rath dodge it then grab a rock to threw it at him which bane broke it, as P. U. Rath charge in surprise upper at him to the air as he jump deliver so many slashes even an X slash to cut at him as he use both hands to slammed him to the ground.

Bane: no! This cannot be!

Leone: oh yes! (grin wider) now is my turn to break you!

She then pick bane up and slam her knee into his back cause the wires to break as he scream. As Leone slices a deliver a broken a rib cages and then pick him up again then slam her knee to his back as he scream more.

Bane: agh!

Leone: that's much better.

Then she lift him up in mid air as P.U Rath and Leone back their fist.

P.U Rath and Leone: **SERIOUS SKY PUNCH!**

Then they punch bane sent him flying to the sky.

Leone: now that is amazing.

U.P Rath: Oh yeah! Now one can't take on the ultimate Rath attack!

Then leone tackle P.U Rath hug him and twirl her finger to his chest and sexy cat smile while wagging her tail while feel his fur and muscle.

Leone: I'm starting to get really horny when your in this form~. (cat smile)

P.U Rath: (grin wider) oh, love what you see naughty kitty?

Leone: oh I LOVE what I see!

then everybody see up top a big flying mantra ray and the people who riding it is najenda, esdeath, sally, the minicons, winry, eddile, al and yuna but there are two people who are wearing white cloaks.

U.P Rath turn back to P. Rath then back to Zack.

Zack: it called a mantra Ray tats and if you that cool, lucky waybig not is around.

Tatsumi: what is way big?

Zack: it's a huge alien what you want to watch out for, if your under his foot.

Tatsumi: yikes.

 **With austin and drang.**

Austin: you don't have to come with if you don't want to drang.

Drang: I didn't come with you, I'm coming with him, Dung should've told before slipping his mind, I don't care who he sent but not worm, so you hurry up so I can get this over with and be on my way now.

Austin nodded then as they found George who fighting the undead apes.

George: come on wimps! I want to kill that pipsqueak to a red paste!

Austin: why not just have a fight right now, baldy mcnose hair.

George turn and see austin and Dang who crossing his arms.

George: ah, ookami, we meet again.

Austin: yeah, I see your still a pathetic bastard.

George: at least I'm not a wimpy little shit.

George turn to see drang but look and senses he a lot different.

Austin: apparently he's my absolute dark evil counterpart of a timeline from another dimension and now a bargain to dung.

Drang: and never told me the leach shit is back without my permission.

George: hmm, well he is better then you are ookami.

Austin and drang: which ookami your talking about?

George: the one on the left.

Austin: well, your not a prize pig yourself butt fucker.

Drang: would you get on with it?! I don't got all night so don't take long!

Austin: alright already.

Austin fired a gun at Georges head as he fell to the ground.

Geroge: (get up) it's gonna take more then a gun to stop me!

Austin: you think I stop with just a gun? (smile) I'm just getting started.

He drop the gun and dash up to him and roundhouse kick him to a tree, But geroge dash then knee Austin's guts to sent him crash to the ground as austin get up and glared at him.

George: that makes two of us (crack his knuckles)

They charge at each other and throw there punches and kicks at their faces, break some bones and as geroge sidekick him then smash Austin's head to the ground but Austin use his leg to grab his head to threw him as Austin teleport to deliver a punch to his chest to sent him to the ground as George get up see austin dash but George block his punches and so do Austin blocking George's.

George: you seem gotten some skills.

Austin: let's just say, I'm not one who sit still.

George: not even your holding back your strength?

Austin: since I'm afraid of going out of control, but since we are far from them, I can be able to kill you.

George: sure you do, but since the more you grow stronger, the more that form is. Why else you kept it hiding it. (Austin growl at him)

Drang: because he's holding back to his life and use something else other then what dung made him. But I for once agree with the slug ass if I see how it goes.

George: and your as gullible as your mother was oh wait, she is dead and I killed her with no regrets!

Austin starts to get really angry then change into his base form then Suddenly he make black wings with orange lines sprout out, his head turn black and more dragonic his mummy bandages turn into a tail and his hands turn into black arms with orange pads and claws, his body turn white and his chest is a dragon head.

Drang: and there goes that form, Circragon's berserk form

as Circragon roar very loudly as everybody can hear it.

 **with zack**

zack: ah fuck!

With sheele

sheele: austy?

 **with rose**

rose: master? (turn around)

 **with spear**

spear: oh my god. (cover her mouth)

 **with solo**

solo: what was that?

 **with winry**

winry: is that, a dragon? (eyes wide)

 **with sayo**

sayo: oh my gosh (eyes shaking)

 **with envy**

envy: Austin is that powerful? (shocked)

 **with kurome**

kurome: austy! (Dash to his location)

 **with najenda**

najenda: I don't believe it. (surprise)

 **with sally**

sally: oh brother. (worried look)

 **with Niji**

niji: Austin. (fly to his location)

 **with bloody bunny**

bloody bunny: oh no (dash to his location)

 **with dung**

dung:(smirk) now that is what a monster I was working at (laugh evil)

 **with akasu**

akasu: oh no, my son (in tears)

 **with Circragon**

Circragon begin rampaging around breaking threw trees, shredding the dungle beast and some of the undead apes as well then breath a huge plasma orange flames around then use his claw to shredded everywhere and kept roaring and turn to George.

George: wow.

Circragon:... your...next

George: then come on!

As Circragon is losing it then he roared flew in speed and so do George show dragon wings as Circragon claw and bite George as George punching the face but his tailed grab him and slammed him many times and throw him to the floor as he shiver in fear as Circragon in speed for the final blow but drang got in the way as he back his fist.

Drang: so emotional.

He then punch Circragon's chest super hard make him cough blood as sending him flying very fast then crashed to make the ground a big hole as Austin's girls, zack and they other came to find the badly hit Circragon at the ground and kinda unconscious.

Circragon: (struggle to gets up) no... your not... getting away. (but fall down unconscious)

sheele: austy!

As the group and see Austin's form.

Lubbock: my god, that his form?

As Circragon turn back to Austin as he have a very bad injury to his chest.

Zack: bro! (he went to Austin then healed his chest as sally, niji, kurome and other Austin's girl came in)

Kurome: what happened?

Zack: George must have trigger Austin to unleashed his berserk form Circragon, I'll explain it later cause right now is not over.

They see austin struggle as he scream unleashing and transforming back to Circragon and roaring loudly as kurome, sally, bulat and niji hold him down.

Zack: fight it man!

Niji: Austin please don't give up!

Kurome: austy come back to us!

Sally: please little brother!

 **inside of Austin's mind**

he got wrapped his arms and waist while wires like tangle all over him as the air is a black mist as all the pain, the lost and fear he afraid come true as his eyes are close then suddenly akasu's voice came in.

Akasu: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that your hurt and you have to suffer, but please austin don't let the transformation and the negative emotion of despair. I know your strong if you see the people and the one you love care for you as you do to them and your brothers...please don't get buried deep by this and don't fall by fear as you have the courage given by your mother...I know I wasn't there but please as a mother I always love you my special child.

Which cause austin to open his eyes and now he wakes up as his body begin to glow to break out the wires and bandages all around him.

Circragon roared but then start to shed a tears as zack and the group let him go so they take step back away to look at Circragon slowly being wrapped around in bandages then a flash exploded to show Austin is back to normal and groaning.

Austin: (panting and sweating) damn...my head, thank god.(he shake his head a little) huh?(he touch his face notice he was in tears)...I was...crying.

Sheele, winry, bloody bunny, solo, envy, rose, spear, winry, niji, and Kurome: (tackled Austin) AUSTY!

Austin: oh hey girls, what happened? (Look around) oh I did it again?

Zack: is alright bro, we'll explain it later as what matter your back.

Austin: yeah.

 **with drang**

geroge: w-w-why'd you save me?

Drang: I didn't save you, this emotional idiot was being greedy having a piece of you and I didn't get the chance, (grin wider) unlike Austin I'll make this part looks familiar but in my way.

He then change his size a little bigger as he make his skin change into a black with red and yellow lines dragon and then sprouted yellow wings, yellow armor shell on his shoulder, red ones on his hack back arms, legs a mummy bandages on the bottom of his stomach and some of his arms and has three heads as it make George shiver in fear.

?: say hello to dragosystem, (grab George and face to face) de ja vu huh? Father or should I say deadmeat?! (all the three heads begin to open his mouth and prepare to charge a beam)

George: no! Please! Have mercy!

 **with zack and Austin**

as the group heard George's screaming of a huge fired explosion make smoke everywhere as what sending to the ground as the group see an absolute badly burnt and crispy and bleeding while white eyes George.

Austin: I guess he needed his revenge. I knew it.

as they heard a dragon roar as they see dragostsytem flying up top make Austin's eyes wide.

Austin: no...my god...it can't be... 

as dragosystem landed then turn back to drang as he walk out of the smoke and look at night raid.

Drang: you must be night raid huh? My name is drangeorus D Ookami, but I go by Drang for short.

Akame you must be austin's double.

Drang: sure is, (turn sally) been too long sal, never thought I so my so called" sister's face again.

Sally: at least your Sally took care of you.

Drang: and dead..

Sally: (shocked) you... killed her?

Drang: on no I didn't, after I ate dung I slowly begin to become a different Austin but my mind told me why didn't you at least save me as one of dung's top humanoid dungle beast sacrifice to killed you make me snapped and I revive you as one of my group doing some thing, after all jumba want evil experiments so I show him a pro done it.

Sally: what, did, you, do?

Drang: of what?

Sally: you remake the one who took care of you.

Drang: even I revive you'll be against me and way by stopping me, I defeated you and so it should be thankful now I remake including kill and remake some of the other experiments to make them better and not weak I called them "negative assessment". Negative 146 help and teach me everything I know even how to deal of opponent and be strong, same with negative 626 and 627 along some strong ones as I begin to do it my own.

Sally: I can't believe my other brother is a meat head.

Drang: wow, nice insult lab rat, (make sally mad but hurt coming from him then he turn to Austin's girl) hmm some who are half dragons, weapon similar imperial arms my half brother made, kamen riders, some new homculi of a new soul of an artificial stone but...interesting and lovely ladies and same with you bloody and niji.

Sheele: (ready her seers) what are you looking at perv.

Sayo: (hugs austin) only austin can call me lovely.

Envy: what are you looking at?

Solo: what do you mean interesting?

Winry: (hugs sally) how dare you call sally a labrat!

Kurome: (hugs austin) my cookie maker.

Rose: I belong to my master.

Niji: what are you a pervert?

Spear: (ready her staff) why are you doing this?

Bloody bunny: (hugs austins arm) my austy.

Drang: A perv? Oh no you mistaken but fighting austin is not worth my time

Austin: what you mean?

Drang: the form you so shocked is my dragosystsm, is like circagon but I can control that berserk form.

Austin:(eyes wide in shocked) what?!... No way...

Drang: yes way, because I surpass and know something you don't yet, you always think solving problems with randomized, split knock off austin Kamen rider by the side effect, Kamen riders with such stupid games and others, other abilities even your inventions and megatrix. I thought when I first met you, we be tie but I was wrong when your nothing but a small amateur child who hold back and afraid to killed innocent lives, but for me I regret nothing. You are a failure of not protecting our mother, that why i won't fight until you reach your full potential.

Zack: ENOUGH! (Loud boom the area a bit)

As everyone looked at Zack standing up for Austin.

Drang:(turn Zack) hmm?

Zack: you think your so great about everything!? Well you not! Your are nothing without your powers! And do you think you made those weapons? You just made copy's! ripoffs! And you don't know the true meaning of family and friends, because without it your a scrum and trash!

Drang: like that matter, but I've itching to see how you fight different like my brother konton.

Zack: I wouldn't fight such a sorry excuse for a scientist and a child.

Drang: like a sorry child who couldn't save his little sister from being shot?

Zack: leave yuna out of this! (glared)

Austin: don't zack, he is just provoking you.

Zack: I know that! Which is why I'll do it, you take care of stylish! The rest take down the goons, black Adams and the dungle beast and assist the apes now! But first the girl name Mimi with big ears, hear this!

He look to the left and senses her far as he unleashed a screaming sonic waves towards her big ears.

Mimi: AGH! MY EARS!

Austin and the guy's name hana smell this.

He then fired a grenade which landed hear where zack roars at and it exploded with farts.

Hana: UGH! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!

Zack: lust! You know what to do!

Lust: right zacky~.

She then disappeared and reappeared then slash the leather man's eyes.

?: AAH! MY EYES!

As she reappeared next to zaxk licking the blood from her claws and kiss his cheek.

Lust: good luck ~

Zack: thanks

As lighting strike come down and see a storm coming out of black clouds as black Adam floated down.

Austin:(glared) black Adam.

Black Adam: well well, we met again friend of shazam.

Zack: you forget I'm here too.

Black Adam: oh the great titan, as munch we settle our rematch but my beef is with you Austin

Austin: it seems dung info you about me, well it's have been along time,(he make a duplicate of himself) SHAZAM!

Then a lightning bolt hit austin and created a dust cloud, meanwhile Dr stylish is very intrigued to see what is happening.

Dr. Stylish: it seems that dung was right about these boys, they are special, and they know of my supports, well then, let's see how they do agents my trump card.

Back with the group the cloud dissipates and reveal that austin is now wearing a black and orange suit with yellow boots and a sash, he is wearing a white cape and has a lightning symbol on his chest and he is all buffed up.

?: I am captain mighty!

Black Adam: Tchaikovsky, just like that child but you may possessed the power but the one isn't from dung's that you soon seek the answer.

Captain mighty: even thought I don't know my power but I know what I am, and like a brother always said, it's hero time!

Black Adam: very well.

They charge at each other and captain mighty punch his face and grab him to slam him to a wall but black Adam uppercut him then they flight in the clouds.

while drang and zack circle each other.

Drang: you'll never be how like konton do to me in his level.

Zack: well never say never, drang.

Drang: we'll see about that.

He charge at him as zack then blocking his punches and kicks then as unleashing a shockwaves and felt intense energy from them as zack still didn't move then kick drang's stomach which drang quickly block it but make him get push back then zack transformed into his ghost formed.

Drang: that ghost form, you think that make you important?!

Zack: what's wrong? Afraid of a ghost?

Drang: I'm afraid of NOTHING!

He charge at him again then zack close his eyes and his aura glows blue of light and drang punch him but zack slowly title his head then jump behind him.

Drang: what the?!

Then a loud impact like make drang scream as he get sent crashing in so many trees and roll down and cough blood as awe and shocked everyone.

Zack: I punch your back, slow poke.

Tatsumi: wow.

Wave: you took the word right out of my mouth.

Drang: ugh, I suspected that your strategy's are superior then mine but I have outmatch your brother zack.

Zack: don't get cocky (appeared in front of him as he turn back to normal but an aura of dark and blue his eyes is now yellow while hair a little spike including horn like) he punch drang to the stomach and knee him to the sky as zack grab his hand to smash him to the ground and fly to dragging him.

Zack: that because he fear and never wanted to hurt or kill anyone but you taking advantage of my brother! (then lift him up and punching him a lot in the face and chest) Austin is the smartest equal to mine, a fighter, a thinker and never give up as these girls and his sister are his family along me and our friends who healed his pain and heart as they do the same for me!

then roundhouse kicked him the wall of the mountain then zack change into P. swampfire

P. swampfire: **POSITIVE SWAMPFIRE!**

Then he change into a gray humanoid tree, three dark blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large one on his back, He also has a smaller pod on his front, through which his face can be seen and ultramatrix symbol.

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!**

Drang: two can play that! (slam his antitrix)

then he change into dread but has a gray trix on his heart area.

?: **ANTI-DREAD!**

P.U. Swampfire: not bad but what about this trick?

His eyes flashes red as black fog covering around him.

Anti-dread: what the is this?

P.U. swampfire: you'll see.

then soon the fog go away to show the blue googy parts are now green, the tree barks look a bit old, claws and spikes and flames like erupt the top part make everyone shiver in the form.

?: **UNDEAD ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!**

A. dread: THAT STILL WON'T HELP YOU!

U.P Swampfire: ugly first.

He swing his chain and ball at U.U.P swampfire but he catch it and start to pull and slam him everywhere then threw him up to the sky then see dungle beast around night raid.

U.U.P Swampfire: everyone! move out of the way!

as night raid did then U.U.P swampfire back his arm then unleashed a big green flames burning all dungle beast into ashes which shocked and awe night raid.

Run: oh wow.

tatsumi and wave: HOLY CRAP!

Kurome: amazing.

seyru: THAT'S SO COOL! (Eyes stars)

Coco barked happily

Mine: remind me to never make zack angry, again.

Bols: um, okay.

Leone: that's my zacky!

Akame: so hot.

Lust: and sexy~.

U.U Swampfire turn to the men who shaking in fear suddenly someone dropped down next to U.U swampfire then he turn to see a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head and wearing a white robe and holding a mace like weapon.

U.U.P swampfire: what the? A new guy?

Leone: is he, with us?

Najenda: now, exterminate every foe you see susanoo.

Susanoo: understood(turn U.U Swampfire) I got these guys, you take care your opponent.

U.U Swampfire: alright but Dr. stylish put hidden explosive to his minions.

Susanoo: I'm aware of that.

He then walk to the men and made his staff pop out blades and made them spin, he start hacking and slashing at them.

Tatsumi: what, the?

Meanwhile

?: sir one of them drop down and start slathering the infantry.

Mimi: but that's impossible! And why are the others are not doing down did you release your trump card sir?

Dr stylish: I did, but I think one of them put an anti pheromone on them, (pull out a device button)in wish case I guess I don't need to include him and the two brother in my research

U.U Swampfire senses as he give a nod to Susanoo then U.U Swampfire swift green flames on the dead mans as there gone.

Dr stylish: whoops (he expecting the explosion but don't see it) huh?

then a green flames appeared dropping the men as they begin to glow.

Dr. stylish: OH SHI-

then the area exploded, captain mighty saw the explosion and smiled while giving an uppercut to black Adam.

Captain mighty: that brother of mine. (turn to black Adam) are you ready to give up now? it's your last chance.

Black Adam: never!

They charge unleashing a thunder storm as then both injury each other then captain mighty grab Black Adam from behind.

Captain mighty: EAT THIS! **DRAGON SHAZAM!**

then lightning start to dance on a cloud then a silver dragon with lightning dancing around it's body roared then it flew down to the two, it open it's gigantic mouth making black Adam scared, it then fired white, yellow and purple lightning at them and clash at them as black Adam scream pain then when the clouds cleared to show Adam is gone. U.U Swampfire See anti- dread landed down then turn back to drang and U.U Swampfire turn back to Zack grab him by the hair and lift him up.

Zack: you wanted to know why you got beaten by me? because your not like my Austin who don't be easily defeated by darkest corruption, if you ate dung's that means your weaker as Austin may but he growing stronger and show his true potential that he's not a little boy anymore! He's a hero of the dragons there is! And I train because my heart is pure and so do Austin!

Then zack's right legs glow blue and white.

Zack: so tell me, (Grin wider) do konton do something like this to you?

He kicked drang hard in the nuts as he scream the area then a hugest explosion flashes sending the unconscious drang very, very, very far away as a twinkle is there as zack's right leg went back to normal.

Zack: so never messed with my brother or our family like that again.

Captain mighty flew downturn back to Austin.

Austin: nice kick zack.

Zack: thanks but where not done yet, we have one person to finished.

Austin: yeah, akame, kurome your with us.

Kurome: okay, and I just have to say, you are awesome in that form.

Austin: heh, thanks.

Akame:(hug and kiss zack) that as amazing zacky, and amazing kick.

Zack: thanks.

As Dr. stylish groaning survive but bleeding and see his 3 servants are completely dead right now.

Dr. stylish: great, I guess there is nothing to do but run! (run away and in thought) my poison is now ruined and if they didn't block it my poison doesn't affect organic types he must ether destroy the core or mobilize the wielder.

Then susanoo landed in front of him blocking his escape, austin and Kurome appeared behind him and akame landed next to him and zack on the other.

Austin: there is no escape stylish, surrender now or be killed.

Zack: don't try anything stupid, cause this is gonna get ugly.

Dr. stylish take some step back sweating and see some Goliath, the kraken and behemoth still on the ground but groaning means there alive and give him an idea for his trump card.

Dr. stylish: I think my answer is this! (pull out a siring) I have to use my second trump car, **DANGER BEAST SHOT** , sorry but you all leave my no choice!

Austin: oh dear, that is stupid.

Zack:(sigh while shaking his head) we try to warn him. (while cross his arms)

He then grow his lower part a huge body and he now has long white hair.

Dr stylish: ooh, what an impeccable sensation, this is the ultimate in new leashed, I have successfully merge my body with a danger beast, so I may personalty kick you ass! (he then grab the Goliath and kraken) but first I'm going to need a little sustenance yes, time for us to become one!

He then start to form a mouth on his belly and start eating the dungle beasts, then he grab the behemoth and eat him too.

Dr. stylish: just as I expected scarfing this nutrients meat is helping me level up!

He then morph a head and a metal arm with tubs.

Austin: holy geez, that is big.

Zack: and don't forget been hit by a major tall ugly tree with a lots of branches the way down. (make Austin, kurome, akame and even susanoo chuckle)

Austin: nice one, now then, time to give my new friend a test drive. (whistled) COLORATURA **DRACONOID! LET'S ROAR!**

Then coming out of the ground is non other then Colossus Draconoid came by.

Kurome: wow.

Austin: yep, I made something for zack and this is what he made for me, now come on kurome let's get on him.

Kurome: right!

Zack: look at my akame. (he make a whistle)

Then stomping all the way here is the emperors titan walking next to the Colossus Draconoid

Zack: LET'S GO! **EMPEROR'S TITAN!**

Akame: that's so amazing! How are you two building these?!

Zack and Austin: with our special talents! That's our style!

Then austin grab kurome in bridle style and jump high into Colossus Draconoid, and zack hold akame and disappeared and reappear inside emperors titan.

Austin and Zack: now let's go!

Then Colossus Draconoid and the emperor's titan activated and they turn to the Dr stylish monster.

Dr. stylish: ooh hoo so the boys made there own imperial arms from scratch? That is preposterous but interesting, you two think you can kill me?! I'm now powerful with the dungle beasts I eat.

Emperor titan: new flash, there no sweat no matter how munch dungle beast.

Colossus Draconoid: we always pounded them like nothing.

Dr, stylish: I LIKE TO SEE YOU TWO TRY! (Charge in at them)

Emperor titan then stop him then throw him to Colossus Draconoid as he punch stylish but he grab him and throw him back to emperor titan then he elbow to the head and pop and snap the right arm out of the socket.

Dr. stylish: AAAGGGGGHHHHH!

then Colossus Draconoid grab him from behind and sumo slam him right at the neck he pick him up then knee him many times at the stomach and the chest and rib cages, then colossus dragonoid and the emperor titan back their fist and punch the arms out as Dr. stylish.

Colossus Draconoid: okay kurome your up.

Emperor Titan: alright Akame, it's your turn.

Then jump out of the cockpits akame and kurome glided to the real body of Dr. stylish as akame in her ghost form then pulling out her Murasame and demon's fang while kurome in her half dragon form pulled out her Yatsufusa but it flashes to become a dragonic bladed sword that color gold, white and red even along she holding deathtalica as they go toward him in speed.

Kurome: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Akame then cut his chest and kurome decapitated him'.

Akame and kurome: your done.

Dr. stylish: no, there were still so many people on which I want to experiment, I… I have never thought this would end this way, I pictured more panache.

Then the colossal beast fell dead as the sun rises as akame and kurome land down to the ground then turn back to normal while the colossus dragonoid and the emperor titan fist bump each other then Austin and zack jump off of the robots while the undead apes cheering and roaring and hooting around in victory.

Zack: well that was a well earned victory, now I think we need to get out of here.

Tatumi: but how? I'm sure the giant fish can't carry all of us.

Austin: don't worry, zack and I already have that covered, kivat!

Then a little cartoon back flew to his finger, he has red eyes and a gold head and arm wings.

Kivat: yeah?

Austin: it's time to call in the big guy.

Kivat okay, **CASTLE DRONE!**

Then everyone hears an organ playing then look up to the sky and saw a giant purple dragon castle hybrid everyone's jaw is dropped to see him, then he lowered his head to austin and lick him.

Austin: (laugh) hey buddy, sorry that I didn't call you often but you know.

Mine: austin, what is that?

Austin: night raid, I like you to meet castle drone!

Tatsumi: wow a castle mixed to a dragon!

As they heard of a thud as they turn to see zack is sleeping with a snot bubble.

Austin: I guess zack is tired out from the fight

Akame: aw, (snuggle with him) how cute.

Austin: okay then zack is coming with me or everyone will come in here.

Sheele: I was wondering what's inside there.

Austin: okay, what do you think najenda?

Najenda: (jump down) I think we need to get to the destination you can be on the manta ray while your big friend will follow.

Austin: (duplicate) okay, alright drone follow me and najenda.

He nodded and opened him mouth when his head is on the ground.

Austin 2: well come on in everyone and bols, bulot could you give me a hand here?

Bols: oh, sure austin.

Bulot: okay.

As austin, bulot and bols carry zack into drone tatsumi, mine, sheele, susanoo, Lubbock and austins girls went to the manta ray while the rest went inside drone.

 **Timeskip**

The mantra ray and drone are flying though the sky as tatsumi is enjoying the ride while mine and Lubbock is getting sick. With them is a girl who has pale skin with auburn hair and red eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. And she is sucking on a lollipop.

Tatsumi: woo alright this feels awesome!

Austin: just make sure you don't fall off tats

?: (giggle) you're so innocent I can't believe your a little tatsumi, it's funny I never expect that, (turn to austin) and you must be austin, nice to meet you.

Austin: nice to meet you too Chelsea.

Chelsea: oh your good.

Najenda: so austin tell me can you make me another arms?

Austin: sure but I think zack want to make some first, I can't have all the fun, but your arms will be ready.

Najenda: thank you.

 **With zack**

Zack is still sleeping but he with akame is sleeping with him is in a fancy room with a king size bed with drapes.

Zack:(yawn as he wakes up) nothing like a good nap from a good fight. (look around) where am I now?

Akame: (wakes up) oh zacky, your up.

Zack: akay? Where are we?

Akame: we're inside drone.

Zack: oh right, thank you, but where is the others?

Akame giggled and pull the sheets off of him to reveal that his girls are cuddling his body.

Zack: (grin while chuckle) I'll consider you and the girl a good job of the battle.

Akame: (giggle and kiss his check) thank you.

Then the doors opened to reveal a man with his hair back, wearing a tuxedo and gloves with a flower on his pocket.

?: oh zack… good morning.

Zack: hey riki.

Riki: we'll… be arriving soon.

Zack: that's good.

Yuna: so big brother, mind if you and I hang out like old time sake?

Zack: sure.

Zack and duplicate himself and walk with yuna down the halls as she hug his arm.

Yuna: this is really nice.

Zack: yeah, I'm glad your back and wish dad was here.

Yuna: yeah me too.

Suddenly they senses something, they turn to see a teenage boy who looks like zack but he look a bit emotionless or stoic. He had yellow eyes with black circle around it, with a black and very blue light scar on his left eye and another scar with a shape of a fang on the right of under his eyes, his black hair is the same but with a ponytail tied up on the back of his head, wearing a gray shirt with a dark gray vest with black flames and light blue lines and shoulder pads and light gray hoodie, black pants, has sleeves on his forearms with black and light blue flames, and has gray and yellow boots, he also has a gray ultimatrix on his left arm.

Next to him is a girl with long black but some blue hair wavy on the bottom and have fair pale skin and has red eyes and she is wearing a blue ribbon on her left head wearing a blue jacket with a dress shirt and red tie and light brown pants.

Zack: that guy, he looks like me.

Yuna: also they senses like...(eyes wide and gasp) half celestailsapien and something else, who are you two?

?: my name is zech orion.

?: and I'm aoihi orion, we're came what drang come from and created by neb along with our sibling.

Zech: we're made from konton and you zack, as we're your children.

Zack's jaw dropped and yuna is taking a glee.

Zack: holy fuck.

Zech: I know, just take it in slow.

Zack: nah I'm alright just surprise.

Yuna hugged zech and aoihi tight while a smile.

Yuna: oh my god they are so cute!

Zack: so do Austin have some too? 

Zech: yes, but there gonna meet him and their mothers.

Zack: I see, come on kids, wanna meet your other mothers.

aoihi: yes

zech: sure.

As they walk back to the bedroom.

Zack: hey girls!

Leone: (hugs zack) hello zacky~.

Akame: who are those two?

Zack: girls, there our kids came from drang's dimension

Zech: hi I'm Zech.

Aoihi: nice to meet you mommies, I'm aoihi.

Leone: oh wow, they look cute.

Lust: aw how cute.

Akame: (hugs zech) my son.

Despair: hey, I want to hug him!

Saylia: (hugs aoihi) aw how adorable.

Shadow bunny: those two are cute, but zacks hugs is all I need.

Zech turn to leone then he show his lion like ears and tail with a little toothy grin.

Leone: (snatch him) let's keep them.

Riki: zack… were here.

Zack: alright.

Esdeath teleported by along seryu

Seryu: hey zacky, we wanna check and see-(look at zech and aoihi) who are they?

Zack: they came from drang's dimension, there our kids. Meet zech and aoihi.

Seryu: oh my, (hugs both of them and rub there checks with hers) aren't they adorable.

Esdeath: well, this is interesting, (hugs zack) should we get married?

Zack: (smirk) we already married my sexy ice queen.

Esdeath: (smile) then I'm happy.

 **Timeskip**

Najenda: the marg highlands are crawling with danger beasts, which makes it impossible for humans to live here and that's way it's a perfect place to build our new hideout.

Austin: hmm, this is a very well picked place, nice job najenda.

Niji: yeah, (senses something) austy you felt that?

Walking out of the forest are two people, a girl on the left has Long black with purple streak hair, same eyes as Austin and she is wearing a black jacket underneath a yellow shirt with blue torn like jeans and black boots and has an orange scarf like Austin, the boy next to her has black hair and same eyes as niji, he is wearing a purple dragon the style cloak with white shirt underneath and dark grayish pants and some shoes.

Austin: they senses of me and Drang...what the, who are you two?

?: my name is Alexander D ookami but they called me Al or Alex.

?: and I'm summer D ookami but sometimes called summy, we came from and created by neb who is the evil Ben with your and drang's d.n.a so we're your children daddy.

Austin: wha….

Sheele: oh my gosh!

Najenda: huh?

Rose: oh wow.

Niji: (hugs Alex) aw how cute.

Bloody bunny: (hugs austins arms) my pillow, mine.

Chelsea: okay, I did not see that coming.

Kurome: (hugs summer) well aren't you cute

Spear: hmm, they're cute.

Envy: I'm little envyest, on how mush I adore them!

Solo: so adorable.

Winry: this is a surprise.

Eddille: wait if he got kids, and that means!

Zack: yeah same with me.

They turn to see Zack and his girls along zech and aoihi.

Eddille: (dash up to zech and aoihi) so cute!

Zack: yep, zech and aoihi, meet your other mother eddille.

Eddilla: (hugs them tighter) ALRIGHT! I'M A MOTHER!

Zack: also eddile and najenda.

Austin: we have a special ways to surprise we working on.

Then falling from the sky is a large sword that has scales and has angle and devil wings and has the roman numeral VIII, and walking thought the forest is a female human but she is wearing an indigo gown and has armor on her upper body and shoulders, she is wearing a mask and has a roman numeral III on her left shoulder.

Austin: najenda, meet the arcana of judgment: the scale sword of justice.

Zack: and esdeath, meet the arcana of the ice and people, the empress of ice.

Najenda: austin, have I ever tell you that you are amazing.

Austin: no.

najenda: well then I'm telling you right now. (kiss him)

Esdeath: (hugs zack and kissed him) I love it zacky, thank you so much!

Zack: don't mention it, also now eddille and najenda.

Austin: we've been practicing and you gonna love it!

Austin and Zack put their hands toward najenda and eddille as their hands begin to glow to engulf najenda and eddille as a bright light flashes and when the light died down, najenda now looks younger and her arm and eye are back and her hair is all breaded up and eddille's right arm and left leg is back and there automail are on the ground as they look at there bodies by their eyes wide and gasp as they felt real flesh and blood.

Austin and Zack: Ta-Da!

Eddille: a-i my right arm, and my left leg, there back, THERE BACK! (tackle zack in a hug) THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH ZACKY!

Najenda: my right eye, and my right arm, I can see clearly now (hugs austin) thank you austin, thank you!

Zack: is nothing.

Austin: it what we do.

Najenda: now back to business, the revolutionary armies recon unit is currently searching for a more permanent place for us near the capital, but they haven't found anything so until we hear from them we'll just stay right here and level ourselves up.

Then the mantra ray fly up to the sky and flew off.

Mine: hey look, it's leaving should we be catching it?

Chelsea: it's going back to it's nest at HQ silly, well mine I'm surprised you weren't smart enough to figure that out. (laugh at her)

Austin: oh burn.

Zack: savage! (laugh)

Mine: oh great I hate you already.

Najenda: oh yes I haven't given our new members of proper introduction, I like you to meet (turn to Chelsea and she disappeared) huh?

They turn to see Chelsea looking at Austin and zack.

Chelsea: oh wow you two are cute but austin your adorable.

Austin: I kind of get that a lot, anyway nice to meet you again Chelsea, this is my brother zack.

Zack: what's up? I see you have some shapeshift ability like me, my bro and envy. Nice imperial arms.

Chelsea: (smile) oh you notice, thank you, (pull out a makeup kit) this is my imperial arms: Gaea foundation, it's a makeup type of arms.

Austin: oh really? How about a mask? (pull out fools deception)

Chelsea: why a mask?

When he puts it on he change to her, Chelsea was shocked and surprised to see he can do that with a mask.

Chelsea: oh wow, I thought I can do that?

Austin/Chelsea: you'll be surprised on how much potential you can discover.

Chelsea then change to Austin.

Chelsea/Austin: I can see that.

They change back to their normal appearance.

Austin: zack and I invented a lot of imperial arms, but sometime I get carried away and leave zack left out of the helping.

Zack: like castle drone and any other stuff too.

Chelsea: well I hope we can get along killing anyone.

Austin: okay.

Then they heard a loud grumble, they turn to akame and zack who is rubbing her belly.

Austin: oh dear, that flight has really made them hungry.

Wave: no kidding.

Najenda: well moving on, this fellow headquarters has entrusted him with me as well, everyone meet the lightning-fast suzunoo he's my new imperial arms.

As koro sniff at him as he barking to seryu.

Seryu: what is it koro?

Zack: he said he smell like the organic type.

Seryu: really, wow.

Najenda: organic types are mostly autonomous so he shouldn't be all that draining even with or with out my injuries I can still use him.

Tatsumi: uh hi I think we met earlier.

Susanoo looked at tatsumi's shirt is sloppy make him gasp.

Zack: neat freak looked 

Austin: yeah, almost remind me of someone, someone who want's to clean Ben's room.

Susanoo then fixing tatsumi's shirt fast.

Tatsumi: hey now!

Susanoo: fix.

Najenda: I should warn you he's a bit of a neat freak.

Mine: yeah no kidding.

Leone: okay, what is his primary ability? dose he only do hand to hand combat?

Najenda: (giggles) allow me to demonstrate that for you, try to contain your excitement, susanoo proceed!

Susanoo: understood.

He then start chopping the trees and start making a house as fast as he can, he then do the laundry then started to cook food.

Lubbock: okay I admit that dose look impressive but, what is he doing?

Wave: from what I'm standing.

Tatsumi: it looks like he's doing chores.

Austin: nice and impress

Zack: he got some good talent.

Bulat: I'll say.

Najenda: wonderful isn't he? susanoo's original purpose was to protect royalty and others of status, not only can he fight he's equipped with the full range of cleaning and cooking skills so he never has to leave his owners side he can do it all, and the best part it his menu includes a thousand different dishes.

Mine: how's that going to help us in a fight?!

Najenda: now now I'm sure you'll come to appreciate it, last but not least he also possesses a trump card for combat, don't you?

Susanoo: yeah.

Austin: oh I just realized I'm going to be late.

Bols: um, late for what?

Austin: me and zack are going to visit the orphanage.

Zack: yeah and also I need to visit Nina.

They made a duplicate of themselves as they teleported.

Zack: hey Chelsea, mind if I give your imperial arm modified and upgraded?

Chelsea: of course, and I would love to try out that mask of yours austin.

Austin: okay and you can have it, I already have a spared.

Chelsea: thank you, (turn zack) and here you big bro.

pull out a root beer lollipop and zack drooled.

Zack: welcome aboard sis.

Tatsumi: did she win his heart with a lollipop?!

Lubbock: that flight made him really hungry!

akame: I want one too(drool)

Chelsea: okay.

She give her a lollipop as well.

 **With zack**

He appeared in the same town where eddile, al and himself went to on there mission together and the people are rebuilding the town. Then he go and senses were rose and Nina. is as he found it then knock on the door.

Zack: hello rose, is me zack!

When the door opened Alexander tackled him to the ground and started to lick him.

Zack: (chuckle) is good to you too boy.

Rose: (walked by) oh zack, your back.

Zack: hey rose, how you doing?

Rose; I'm doing alright, Nina. is being a wonderful girl.

Zack: oh that's good to hear.

Rose: Nina.! Your daddy is here!

Nina: (run to zack) daddy!

As she give zack a big hug.

Zack: hey Nina.!

Nina: I've been a good girl, and I've been studying.

Zack: ah that really great Nina., did you make some new friends?

Nina: (nodded) yep!

Zack: ah that's great (then zack turn to see zech, aoihi, leone, eddile, al and akame) oh hey there.

Nina: oh hello, (turn to see eddile and al) oh hi!

Al: hello, good to see you again, and you too rose.

rose: hey al hey eddille (turn akame and leone) oh you two must be zack's girlfriends.

Leone: yeah, you could say that.

Akame: hello.

Nina: (turn zack) daddy, are they my mommy too?

Leone: (hugs her) oh aren't you adorable!

Zack: yes there your mothers and so do eddille and al is your uncle.

Nina: yay!

Zack: and meet your older brother and older sister, zech and aoihi.

Nina: (hugs them) yay! I nave a new brother and sister!

Zack: I see the town been rebuilding.

Rose: yep, and all the towns and different city are talking about you and your brothers along night raid as heroes.

Akame, eddile, al and leone: Huh?!

Zack: really?!

Rose: yes, after you helped us with father cornello the town start to work together and support you in anyway they can and not to mention the fliers around said about the empire and what they do to people, they're believing their hope to night raid and the revolutionary army as heroes and welcome them anywhere they want.

Leone: wow, you know, being a hero dose have its perks.

Zack: you see leone, even anti-hero or hero always do the right thing in many way or another.

Rose: (notice eddile's right arm and left leg are normal) eddille! Your right arm! your left leg! Their not automail.

Eddille: (smile) I know, (hugs zack) and it all thanks to my zackykins.

Rose: (smile) you know zack, you work wonders.

Zack: it what I can do is best, also eddille and al. me and Austin have make a new and improve philosopher's stone (he show a jar a glowing blue and whitish sliver) ta-da!

Eddille: (shocked) this is it, this is what we're looking for! (grab zacks face and start kissing everywhere) thank you, thank you so much! Your the best husband I ever have! (kept kissing him)

Al: I-I Don't believe it, you and austin made this? You actually made this!

Zack: the one dung made was terrible so we make an artificial one, also Austin told me of your problem of imperial arm it merge to your soul al.

Al: yeah, I can only remove my helmet and that's all.

Zack: don't worry, he and I are working on a salutation to help you and you can be back to normal in no time.

Al: (smile) thanks zack, you two are the best.

Zack: that what brothers are for, (turn Nina.) hey Nina.! Watch this.

He then change into a short red, black and white alien with blue spots and eyes, he has the ultimatrix on his forehead.

?: **POSITIVE DITTO!**

Nina: oh yay!

Akame: (hugs him) so adorable.

Eddille: hey! I want to hug him!

Leone: he is my cub! Mine!

Rose: aw, how cute.

P. Ditto: I got an idea (he duplicate himself for leone, eddille and rose to hug)

Leone: cuddly! (hugging The 2nd P. Ditto)

Rose: aw, your so cute zack. (hugging the 3rd P. Ditto)

Eddille: yay! (hugging 4th P. Ditto)

P. ditto: oh and I have something for you, (pull out a box) it's from your uncle my brother, and he love to make surprises for somebody.

Nina: oh wow, what is it?

P. ditto: I don't know, let's see.

She then push the button and then a cartoon boat pop out of the box, then it start to fly.

 **Play A Troll in Central Park (Welcome To My World) lyrics**

As it flying a green wind start to blow around like magic then the room change to a peaceful kingdom and everyone is happy make Nina. have stars for eyes and glee very loudly jumping up and down excitedly. The boat then went pass the village as children play and chase each other, as it turn dust everyone is eating together happily then it turn to night and everyone went to sleep the image start to vanish and the boat landed near the box.

Leone: wow, he actually made that?

P. Ditto: yep and what'd you think Nina.?

Nina: it's so cool and it's wonderful.

P. Ditto: glad you like it! And here (pull out a stuff slushiest and a lot of toys, snacks, coloring boxes, a wagon) these are for you.

Nina: (hugs P. ditto) OH THANK YOU DADDY!

P. Ditto: is nothing, let go inside and have some fun!

Nina: okay!

 **With austin and zack 2**

There is walking thought the capital acting casually only bringing a guitar on there back, there is heading to the orphanage.

Austin: it's been while since we visited the kids.

Zack: yep, let's go.

Austin: right behind you.

When they to the orphanage the kids are happy to see them again.

Kids: BIG BROTHERS! (There giving them a hug)

Austin: hey hey kids! How have you been?

Zack: did you miss us?

Boy: oh yeah we did!

Then walking to them is a nun but she has a blue lock sticking out of her hair, she has blue eyes as well.

Austin: hey Felicia.

Zack: how you doing with the kids?

Felicia: they are doing great, and thanks for the food and money for us to get by.

Zack: no problem.

Austin: we just want to lend a hand.

Felicia: you two are going to sing for the kids? They love your songs.

Austin: yep, and I got one for them. (pull out his guitar)

 **play coco proud corazon**

Austin: **{say that I'm crazy or call me a fool.}**

Then zack joined in by playing his guitar.

Zack: **{but last night it seemed that I dreamed about you}**

Austin: **{when I opened my mouth what came out was a song}**

Zack: **{and you knew every word.}**

Then austin, zack and the kids started dancing to the music that zack and austin are playing, bringing smiles to the boys and girls faces.

Austin and zack: **{and we all sang along. To a melody played on the strings of our souls and a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone}**

As they danced Felicia start to dance with the kids and having a great time.

Austin and zack: **{our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazon, our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazon. Iay mi familia! Ioiga mi gente! Canten a coro, let it be known, our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazon, Iay mi familia! Ioiga mi gente! Canten a coro, let it be known, our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazon!}**

The kids chaired when they finish there song.

Felicia: you two are amazing!

Austin: thanks Felicia, say hows the darkstalckers?

Felicia: they are still around.

Zack: how's morrigan?

Felicia: she is doing fine, she heard a lot about night raid and going to decide to join with you two.

Austin: that's great.

Felicia: I think hsien-ko, myself and probably Q-bee, baby hood and the rest would join your cause.

Austin: that would be perfect, thank you.

Felicia: my pleasure.

Kid 3: big bro! Could you sing us another song?

Austin: sure!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone in night raid is gathered in one room as najenda is announcing a meeting.

Najenda: it looks like the empire and dung is gradually beginning to build up there forces.

Akame: and there's no way we can win as we are now, we have to make ourselves stronger.

Najenda: revolution day is almost here, let's use what little time we have left for training, I wouldn't count on getting anymore new fighters if I were you.

Austin: I'm not to sure about that najenda.

Najenda: what are you saying?

Zack: austin and I have some allied forces coming here and we can use the door that can help with the training.

Akame: that great! Also zack when you fought drang what was that aura and the eye color change?

Zack: that would happen to be my haki and a little boost of my aura of fury.

Sheele: and austin, what form was that you change into?

Austin: (sigh) that would happen to be my berserk form, and I have the anger of a dragon if get ticked off, drang suddenly the one can damage me but the first was zack do it, I heard an odd voice just woke me up.

Sheele: what voice?

Austin: that, I don't know.

Zack: which remind me, drang is right of it.

Austin: what?

Zack: if you wanna to protect the innocent, your loves, family and friends you gotta stop holding back and fight your fear. I know you have what it takes to fight but you almost lost control by your emotion link to that form. Like how else you think I no longer have a problem with black ghost? Whatever the potential you have must be figure by the training without your other abilities and this training that I wanna help you and we all do, your mother don't want her son to let fear holding you back as to find the courage in the vision quest.

Austin: I know that.

Zack: true but you don't know if you keep doing it, it was some luck who save you.

Austin: alright, I'll do it, whatever it takes to help me protect everyone I care about.

Zack: very well.

?: well what do we have here?

They turn and see a woman with long green hair, a very revealing black onesie, has boots, purple leggings with bats, she has devil like wings on her lower backs and little ones on her head and has pink arm clothing, Felicia, a little girl what dress like red riding hood what is holding a basket, and a blue skinned woman wearing a chines vampire outfit and has long sleeves.

Austin: is good to see you three again.

Zack: morrigan aensland how have you been?(she flew and hug zack's face to her breasts)

Morrigan: I've been lonely with out you in my life, you are very interesting~.

Leone: hey! That's my husband your hugging!

Morrigan: well he is mine to begin with so. (blow a raspberry)

Leone: why you!

She tackle her and fight in a dust cloud.

Akame:(turn Austin and zack) so you two know them?

Austin: yep, we met them in our missions here, zack met morrigan in his mission one time, I met Felicia when I first visited the orphanage, met hsien-ko on one of my missions and baby hood, I met her at night at the capital.

Zack went to leone and morrigan then grab them separate.

Zack: enough you two (he kiss both of them in lips deeply with his tongue and break the kiss)

Leone: you know how to calm me down. (cat smile) 

Morrigan: me to~.

Baby hood: so this is night raid, nice place, do you think I could join?

Austin: of course baby.

Tatsumi: um are you sure austin? I mean she is a little girl.

She then pull out a machine gun and pointed to tatsumi.

Baby hood: I am a WHAT?!

Austin: easy hood, sorry about that tatsumi, baby hood is ruthless then any blood thirsty person here, and she doesn't like being called little girl.

Zack: that was rude,

Baby hood: can I blast him master black hood?

Zack: nah, he just didn't get to chance to know you.

Wave: what, master?

Austin: apparently me and zack are her masters, I'm orange hood and zack is black hood but zack here taught her how to be scary and dangerous to weapons he made for her.

Tatsumi: no doubt about it.

Bols: um what do we do next?

Austin: we should train.

Zack: hey aust, any luck of the power ranger morphers?

Austin: well….

 **Flashback**

He tried for the mighty morphers but got exploded, he then tried the others from power rangers to super sentei but they exploded on his face.

 **flashback**

Zack:(sigh) exploded again?

Austin: yeah and I don't know how, I tried all the mighty morphers and the super senteis but they exploded on my face.

Zack: already figure the problem

Austin: what is it? Why can I go ranger?

Zack: your not registered.

Austin: oh, hey baby can you hit my head?

Baby: sure thing. (whack his head)

Austin: thank you (zack whack his head) ow! What that for?

Zack: good luck.

Austin: whatever, can you help fixed that?

Zack: yes but a ranger system is the same quest to get it.

Austin: okay, well let's get started.

Everyone: RIGHT!

 **Timeskip**

Austin is in his room thinking on stuff on his mind right now.

Austin: (sigh) I am trying my best to be strong, but… I don't know anymore. (heard a knock) come in.

Then kurome and solo came in.

Austin: oh solo, kurome, hey there.

Kurome: austy, are you okay?

Austin: yeah, is just no matter what I do to be strong doesn't work, I don't wanna failed to protect the one I love like George killed my mom and took the song from her that she always sing to me when I was a kid.

Kurome: (hugs him) I know you won't.

Solo: (hugs him as well) is okay austy, we're here for you.

Austin: (smile) thanks girls.

Kurome: welcome and now~(smile)

Push Austin to his bed as solo and kurome crawl up on him.

Kurome: I would like a austy cookie~.

Solo: make it two~.

Austin: (smirk) very well.

 **Lemon on**

Austin start to kiss kurome as she moaned, he then duplicate so he can carats solo when he bite her neck as she moan which kurome and solo begin to strip their clothes out, austin prime start to bite on kurome's neck and finger her pussy, while solo moan when Austin 2 fondling her breasts then he let her sucking his cock and so do kurome to Austin prime, they bob faster and the austins grab there heads while their finger there pussy's as Austin prime make a titsfuck on the bed with solo kept sucking his cock while he thrusting his hip to deep throat her.

Kurome: yes, this is delicious, I want the cream~.

Solo: my god, this is so good~, I want it now~.

Austin prime: we're coming!

As they thrusting really faster making kurome and solo moan then the austin cummed inside of their mouth all the way in which they swallowed it then they licked their lips from it.

Kurome: hmm, delicious cream~.

Solo: my god, this is so good~.

Austin: glad you like it.

Solo: kurome you ready.

Kurome: yes (she nodded)

Austin make a cut on kurome's shoulder as she turn solo.

Kurome: alright solo, do it.

Solo turn to a white and silver orb and went into kurome which the cut healed, she grunt a little as blue lightning dancing around her as she fighting the pain while her body jolt and spasm around.

austin: your gonna be alright kurome?

Kurome: yeah, this isn't my first rodeo.

kruome then scream a bit then suddenly she went inside of her mind and see around a little windy and some castle, building a forest around along some bird chirping and some statue around then solo appeared.

Solo: you like the place?

Kurome: looks, amazing.

Solo: thanks, guess I'll use your body and I can tell you've been alone for very long sometime.

Kurome: yeah, it's kind of embarrassing that I have my friends dead bodies with my sword.

Solo: yeah but since our austy help and fixed your error your not to be alone anymore and same with me.

Kurome: yeah, I'm glad that austy is in our lives.

Solo: yeah.

As a light engulf her then outside of the world kurome stop jolted her body then open her eyes that she have solo's eyes and smile.

Solo/kurome: hey there austy~.

Austin: hey there solo, how it feel and like as in kurome's body?

Solo/kurome: it feels, new and home. (fondle her breasts) and her breast are cute.

Austin: good, I''m gonna tear you two apart. (smirk)

He then french kissed her as she moan, he push them to the bed then start to bite them on the neck more and more while he shove his cock inside of her as she moan while he thrusting a lot in to her as he sucking her nipples and then he let her ride on his cock which she moan while he fondling and twisting her nipples.

Solo/kurome: oh yes~, that is so good~.

Austin: you know, you two and the girls are so cute in my eyes.

Solo/kurome: thank you austy~! Please messed us up real god~!

He going faster thrusting her hips as she moan then a bright light as solo and kurome now split as austin 2 thrusting a lot inside of solo as her leg wrapped around his waist and kurome kept riding on austin prime's cock then he got up to bite kurome's neck really hard and same with austin 2 as solo and kurome, suddenly kurome sprouted red and black wings and has Draco eyes while her hair a little long but beneath her shoulder and solo having fangs of a dragon and hair spiky while growing dragon wings as the two austins speeding it up more making kurome and solo have goofy looks while tongue sticking and eyes roll up.

Kurome: YES! YES! FUCK US! FUCK ME! I WANT YOUR FUCKING CREAM INSIDE ME!

Solo: YES! YES! YES! FUCK US! DESTROY US!

Austin: we're cumming!

As he cummed inside of them which they moan as austin 2 poof out, kurome and solo lay down on Austin's chest.

Austin: how it feel you two?

Kurome: that felt so good.

Solo: that was great~.

Austin: thanks, now is time for me to face my fear for good, and to unlocked my true potential.

Kurome: (rub his check) I know you'll do it, (kiss him) I have faith in you, darling.

Solo: me too, (kiss his him) good luck my dragon husband

Austin: thanks girls. (smile)

 **Timeskip**

as zack show Austin to the door along with everybody.

Zack: alright Austin, you ready to do this?

Austin: yeah, are you?

Zack: born ready and Tommy want me to give you this for the training and quest.

He pull out a dagger that mixed of a flute and color black, yellow and green and a dinosaur like foot symbol make austin gasp and eyes wide.

Austin: the dragonzord flute!

Zack: yep. (Toss it to Austin as he caught it.)

Austin: Tommy must trust me in holding this.

Zack: cause you'll be other but the dragonzord choose you as he wanted to help you use this if you wanna complete as a ranger. (turn everyone) do everybody ready as well?

Everyone: yeah!

Zack: then let the training beginning!

As everyone went inside of the door and close it.

 **Meanwhile.**

 **With Dung and they others.**

Dung: surprise you've been defeated easily drang.

Drang: (clunk laugh) like I'm easy to be defeated.

Dung: what you mean?

Drang: I knew George ticked off Austin and see him out of control all because of the fear is really disappointing, Before the mission I'm a duplicate as the real me is training and when I fought zack I was holding back but show a little as some of his was strong to stop me but I knew he the one could help him along with his family's and allies, so I'm waiting for the right moment and now he doing it means things will get interested.

Dung: hmm, but you still got your as kick by orion.

Drang: that's me as a duplicate but...

Poofed out as dung see a door open as drang is out but clothes are torn.

Drang: the real fun begin sooner, so I believe you sent the hobgoblin and MixMaster along the dungle beast, decpeticons drones and those two armor guards who souls bonded to the armor correct ?

Dung: yes, since you found the location for your lost invention and other cybertronian tech, have you made a new and improve stone for my humonclius?

Drang: Almost, it seems Austin is more clever then I thought, he brought his notes and everything that he is working on, so we're in almost a tie.

Dung: I see, also in case to keep an eye on Number 48 and 66, Anti-lust! Anti-Envy!

Coming out a lust look alike except black lips, purple reptile eyes and hair covering her left eyes some more as her gloves revealed her palm and an envy look like who hair spiky down and fair skin along pale gray eyes and hair is jet black.

Anti-lust: yes father?

Dung: make sure to keep an eye on the fight and if 48 and 66 try to defy or show information of the new stone Drang is making or betrayal us, dispose of them.

Anti-envy: as you wish

As they walk away drang hissed and holding his balls.

 **With night raid**

As everyone came out form the door as everyone have some clothes torn, shred and the door disappeared.

Austin: I did it...I finally conquer my fear and even no longer have a problem to morph as a ranger.

Zack: I knew you can do it bro! (Give him a nuggy)

Austin: Z stop it! Not the hair! Hey! (got off) any who, thank you so very munch to help me, it means a lot since my childhood.

Zack: we're brothers, we look out for each other along of our problems that are tricky, you do so munch for everybody already so now is my turn.

Austin: yeah, rose do you still have the notes?

Rose: I have master.

Lubbock: what notes?

Austin: the philosopher stone I made, I entrusted rose to keep them until further notice

Lubbock: I see.

Zack: although when I fought drang it wasn't him, it was his duplicate and he planing the same philosopher stone but different since dung made was horrible and drang wanted to use me as a warm up.

Austin: whatever he have I'll see this competition who's his better since I guess he clever enough since he is me.

Zack: but twisted, anyway I found the location of the relic and drang's lost tech , austin you deal with the hobgoblin, lust, despair, envy, solo, eddille and al with us to deal with some dungle beast and the decepticons while I'll deal with mixmaster.

Bols: oh and zack, austin, could we visit my family after the mission, I really want you two to met them.

Austin: sure big guy.

Zack: also Chelsea, here your new and improve imperial arm along with Austin's invention of the fool he made.

Zack pull out a chalice orange and a mask like symbol.

Zack: when you drink it, you can shapeshift to not only anyone but birds, turn invisible, and summon a paint brush to change to any color to blend in and some illusion as well and duplication along weapons to summon and elements. (make Chelsea have stars for eyes)

Chelsea: what are we waiting for?! i'ma drinking it!

then she drinking it which make her felt glowing of white and orange flare like around her body then the info of every power inside and out.

Austin: so how it taste?

Chelsea: taste like orange.

Zack: alright now wow us.

Chelsea then turn into a mouse with a bow, an eagle and she turn back to normal as she turn invisible then turn reappeared next to Austin then change her hair color to red then back to normal then pull out a paint brush like then twirl it and make a scarf like Austin and put it on.

Austin: (chuckle) copying my style?

Chelsea: well, your style is good, I would like to try it out, so what do you think?

Austin: amazing and look cute on you.

Chelsea:(smile and blushing while giggle) oh stop, by the way, I took the liberty on resurrecting you and zack, and both of you are impressive, you saved sheele and bulot and recruited more members and as en added bones you two are unkillable.

Austin: we do heroic stuff from our world and we think our third brother who help us.

Zack: our life was a cursed and hell but Ben give us hope and family.

Zack: hope one day if he come he'll understand.

Tatsumi: so what Hsien-Ko is anyway?

Zack: she a Jiang Shi A.K.A Chinese vampire.

Tatsumi and wave: A CHINESE VAMPIRE?!(shiver)

Austin: a type of undead in Chinese legends and folklore. Most jiang shi are created when a person's soul fails to leave the body, usually due to an improper death, an act of suicide, simple desire for trouble or via Necromancy. But we help her and her wish so we granted.

bols: what wish?

Austin: to avenge her mother and be reborn, so we give her a human form and Chinese vampire form.

Zack: which is why we did.

Lubbock: what about morrigan? is she some sort of bat person?

Zack: (laugh nervously) actually, she's a Succubus but a Transcendent Demon.

Lubbock, tatsumi and wave: A SUCCUBUS?!

Zack: yeah and she see what I am in my ghost and notice I'm no ordinary ghost like my black ghost since I'm like a god of nightmare to her since I'm relate of spirits of angels or demons and it funny how we met.

Morrigan: (hug zack) and I enjoyed every bit of it~.

leone: black ghost?

Austin: like my berserk form, but he has a living and dead but a friendly and nightmare boogieman of an artificial ghost.

Tatsumi: (shiver) I-I saw zack transformed into that thing.

Bulat: I wanna see it.

Zack: you sure?

Bulot: hey, it's the least that you can do.

Zack: okay then.

Zack back away then a black mist cover him then he transformed into black ghost make some people felt, shiver, leg's wobble, almost turn pale, shaking like a leaf, hiding somewhere, felt like someone wet themselves and almost fainted.

Mine: I think I'm going to faint.

Sheele: eep.

Lust: well, that's the second scary thing I've seen.

Envy: your telling me.

Solo: huh, creepyish.

Despair: yeah, but I still love him.

Bols: whoa.

Run: wow.

Kurome: (hugs austin) eep.

Akame: wow, zacky.

Bulat: well, that's new.

Spear: my word.

Rose: hmm.

Esdeath: ooh~.

Najenda: that's surprising.

Tatsumi: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lubbock: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sayo: (whack tatsumis head) calm down tatsumi.

Ieyasu: that is so cool.

Wave: HOLY GEEZ!

Bloody bunny: that's, not the scary thing I have seen tonight.

Shadow bunny: (hugs his arm) huggy zacky.

Niji: well, wow.

Yuna: (hugs him) your my big brother.

Chelsea: interesting.

Susanoo: hmm.

Seryu: oh wow, could I do that?

Saylia: hmm.

Eddille: so cool.

Al: whoa.

Winry: wow, that's new.

Baby hood: master is so cool.

Morrigan: and more handsome~. 

Felicia: meow.

Hsien-Ko: he still got it.

Black ghost then make his face look friendly make some people sigh in relief and he look at Lubbock for a second then black ghost make a black string with thorns on it.

Lubbock: wow, he copy my imperial arm.

Black ghost turn back to normal to zack.

Zack: yep.

Morrigan:(hug zack) can I come with you on a mission zacky?

Zack: okay.

Felicia: may I come too?

Austin: sure Felicia.

Felicia and morrigan: Yay!

Then as the four humonclius then bright flashes merge to their host again.

Kurome: just to be careful.

Zack: we will, now let's go!

 **Timeskip**

as they Austin, Zack, Felicia, morrigan, eddille, Al and the four humoclius are at night time of an old abandon guarded empire castle.

Zack: this must be it, we're lust and the rest of the homclius?

Austin: they said they needed clothes to fit them.

Solo/kurome: sorry for the wait.

Despair/akame: hope we didn't waited that long.

Austin and zack turn to see Despair/akame is wearing a black button up hoodie vest with a red tie along of akame's coat and gloves but the gloves added with white lines, black shorts along some combat boots and she had akame's hair of a low ponytail with a white and blue line ribbon. Lust/saylia wear a black leather jacket, accompanied by short, red gloves that reached her palms, a red and black top hugged her tightly but reveal her cleavage, joined by a short, black skirt, and finishing with red heeled boots. Envy/Sheele is wearing a tight, white quarter-sleeveless but wearing sheele's arm sleeves, low-cut shirt and an even shorter black mini skirt with short underneath , boots but has a green tube top and not wearing sheele's glasses. Solo/kurome is no longer wearing a school-like clothes, she is now wearing a black line and white shirt with an orange scarf and has a jeans along combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

Envy/Sheele: so?

Lust/saylia: how'd we look?

Zack exploded and austin's jaw dropped with his eyes in his jaw as zack reformed and austin punch his jaw back to place and his eye balls are back.

Zack: s-sexy...

Austin: so amazing…

Envy/sheele: thanks austy.

Lust/saylia: (kiss Zack) thank you zacky.

Despair/Akame: what about you girls? What'd you think of the outfit we choose for the body we're using?

Akame: hmm, I don't like change but for once and almost look like a boy, I like it.

Kurome: I like it, it makes me look like austy.

Sheele: I like it an all but wheres my glasses?

Saylia: dose this outfit make me slutty or attractive?

Zack: I say attractive.

Envy/sheele: don't worry your glasses somewhere safe if you summon it.

Austin: anyway let get down to business.

As they looked to see a whole lots of dungle beast and decpeticons drones are scouting around searching and some guarding the place.

Austin: it looks like dung and drang is already looking for them.

Zack: yeah

Al: so what the plan?

Austin: me, Felicia and zack, morrigan are going to handle the two big guys such as the hobgoblin and mixmaster, while you and eddlile fight the two guards somewhere. the four positive humonclious will deal with the drones and dungle beast. We need some attention to bring the dungle beast and decepticons drones out there so you girls can handle them.

Zack: leave it to me to bring them out.

Austin: alright.

Zack then throw a ball and it transformed into a fake zack.

Fake zack: hey meat heads! Come and get me you turds!

Decpeticons drones: is prime! Get him!

Fake zack: come and get me! (zoidburg flee)

All the dungle beast and decpeticons drones chasing them and surrounded him.

Goliath: we got you know!

Fake zack: no, I got you.

He begin to glow until he exploded sending some of the depceitcons and dungle beast around and some are killed.

Zack: I have my ways, now lets go and split up!

Austin: right!

 **with Austin and Felicia**

they are looking for the artifact until he hears a whistle, they dogged it for a purple blur flew and grab austin, flying up to the sky is with austin is a man with purple armor with orange lines and horns and mask that is a goblin, has orange wings and red eyes.

?: well, well, well, if it isn't my ol friendy ausrty.

Austin: (glared) hobgoblin from the year 2099, roderick kingsely's clone, how have you been?

Hobgoblin: oh same old same old but not always.

Austin: great how you got in this?

Hobgoblin: I'm an artificial clone from the original me clone and parts of the future so now I'm stronger then they original.

Austin: news flash hoby, your still the same goblin but I already tango with one already.

Hobgoblin: oh yes, (turn to Felicia) ah I see you got yourself a pet cat with you.

Felicia: pet CAT!? (glared anger at him)

Austin: easy Felicia, and she is a catgirl just to get thought the tincan head of yours.

Hobgoblin: tameto tomato, what the different? Ask someone who cared.

Austin: and how you expect to be us?

Hobgoblin: let's just say two scaly birds told me.

Austin: drang and dung.

Hobgoblin: that's right! And I'm gonna find that relic and lost tech but I'll tear you apart along this world! (laugh crazy)

Felicia jumped up at the hobgoblin to scratch him and make him scream cause him to let go of Austin.

Austin: (landed) that's not going to happen hobby.

Felicia:(landed next to him) yeah! We wont let you!

Hobgoblin: then perhaps my world would do.

Austin: what?

as the area changes munch mosnteorus and almost future like and even goblin like minions.

Then landing to the right is a monsters green scorpion.

Austin: kron stone?!

Then lend to the left is a woman wearing a jumpsuit with brass color armor with eight purple metal arms on her back.

Austin: and serena patel A.K.A Lady ock?! What the hell are you two doing here?!

Hobgoblin: you two are now in my world! and there is no escape!

Austin: well your world cant handle me in this.

Hobgoblin then charge in took him in the sky as a lot of future cars coming by to by as Austin break free then punching his back a lot until hobgoblin kick him out then Austin show dragon wings then do a barrel roll dodging the hobgoblin's dark laser beams attack.

Hobgoblin: you can fly?!

Austin: I can do more then flying tincan!

He charge at him and start to rapid punch his face but hobgoblin sent an energy explosion as they both landed at the ground.

Hobgoblin: finally the fun begin.

Austin: we shall see

 **with zack and morrigan.**

Zack and morrigan are walking though the castle then see a group of decetipcons drones arrive.

Zack: well looks what we have here.

Morrigan: more trash need to be thrown.

Zack: learn some new moves my sexy devil queen?

Morrigan: yes I have(smile)

Zack: (pull out his burning ripper) then let's roll out!

He charge at the drones and start to hack and slash at their heads, torso, arms and legs and while morrigan Slam her foot at the others then shooting out blades from her wings to stab some of them then suddenly some hand grab her.

Morrigan: what the?!

Then what came out of the shadow is a robotic alien with cement truck mixer 4 pars as shield and a blaster gun cannon on his back, red eyes and wheels part and color gray, silver and white while red eyes even an evil robotic symbol on the shield parts and he grabbed morrigan.

Zack: Morrigan! Let her go mixmaster!

Mixmaster: sure thing prime!

He threw her straight to the wall, but she quickly teleported and roundhouse kicked him make him stumble as she land next to zack.

Zack: your okay?

Morrigan: yeah, I'm alright, but this guy have no way to treat a lady.

Zack: so mix, I know you come but thought the rest of the constructicons will back you up.

Mixmaster: oh you think right.

Then some vehicles which are a green dump truck, a yellow bulldozer, a red terex,, truss crane, a load shovel and a red dump truck.

Mixmaster:(transformed into a cement mixer) let's see you two handle this! Contructicons! Formed devastator!

They then transform and combine, the red trex begin to shapeshift to a torso along a the green dump truck as left leg and yellow bulldozer as right leg then the truss crane and a load shovel become right and left arms then the cement truck merge as the face and change show a monstrous face and roar.

?: DEVASTATOR!

Zack: alright devastator, let's see what you got this time!

Then suddenly his ultramatrix begin to scan morrigan.

Ultimatrix: scanning complete, new form acquired

Zack: (smile and shrugged) well I was going ghost rider, but a new form wouldn't hurt.

He then slam his watch and he change a little, he hasn't change much but he now has blue and black wings and he is somehow shirtless and his hair is a bi wild and spiky, darker red spiral tattoos all over his arms and some of his chest and sharper teeth. two horns on each sided of his head and some gauntlet, armor pads and some armor pads along some spike combat boots and the ultramatrix symbol as a belt.

?: say hello to **KNIGHT SCREAM!**

Morrigan: oh yes! Your an incubus!

Knight scream: and your king too.

She then hugs his body while blush and drool a bit.

Knight Scream: like what you see my little bat? (he blow her ear and lick her ear)

morrigan: (moan) oh I do (purr) I want you, right here, right now.

Knight scream: sorry my queen, but we have an ugly trashcan to dispose first and a mission to do.

She nodded and dash to him and start slamming her foot at his face then knight scream summon a flaming plasma sword then devastator begin activate missile launcher at the two devil but flying and dodging in speed as knight scream slashing some pieces of devastator then devastator make his mouth wide to make a vacuum to suck them very fast but knight scream make a lightning bolt at the mouth explosion make devastator roar in pain backing away as morrigan summon all bats forming a big fist then knight scream charging a flaming plasma lightning ball.

Morrigan: eat this!

Knight scream: **INFERNAL HELL!**

as their attack merge to hit devastator then he exploded to pieces make a separation and down for the count of the contructicons.

Knight scream: nice job Morrigan!

Morrigan: (tackle him to the ground) that was amazing darling~, now do me~.

Knight scream: (kiss deep and fondle her breasts as she moan and break the kiss) after the mission my naughty succubus.

 **Back with austin and Felicia**

the two are dashing and clashing with hobgoblin then as scorpion grab Felicia but she scratch the mutant's face to scream in pain.

Austin: enough of this, is time I'm gonna use that I finally earn.

He the pull out a purple staff with a gold dragon head on the top, he then open the head then red eyes start to glow, then he pull out a purple globe on a silver item and then he turn the globe to show a picture of a dragon, then place it on the mouth of the dragon, then close the mouth

 **DRACO KYU GLOBE! SAY THE CHANGE!**

Then retro like music start to play as austin raises his staff.

Austin: eye of the dragon!

Then he press the trigger and slam the barrel to the ground making a purple star appear and spins and then more starts surround him then a constellation of a dragon appeared and went past him, austin is now wearing a purple jumpsuit with black shoulder pads and has a purple cloak with silver insides, has a purple star with a drago globe on his chest and has a black viewer with starts on them that is shape like a dragon.

?: the dragon ma-star! Ryu commander!

Hobgoblin: a power ranger A.K.A Super Sentai?! (glared) and your using the Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!

Ryu commander: yeah, and I'm going to test your luck hoby!

Hobgoblin: bring it boy!

He dash at ryu but he whack him with his staff then as he turn to see Felicia fighting scorpion and lady ock as ryu grab hobgoblin in speed use hobgoblin as a bat to swatted these two sent them flying as ryu use the staff to multiple thrusting impact at hobgoblin and Felicia deliver an uppercut send him crashed down which cause to shattered his own world as the area turn back to normal.

Hobgoblin: way don't we go for a ride?

Ryu: yeah but this time, I'm driving!

Then he open and close the head of the dragon.

 **GALAXY!**

Then he sprouted purple dragon wings then flew to the hobgoblin and flew him to the sky, he throw him up and aim his staff rifle at him.

Ryu: **DRAGON CRASH! FIRE!**

When he fired his rifle a purple dragon came out and went through hobgoblin as he scream in then ryu went speed to carry Felicia as she jump at speed toward him.

Ryu: your up next Felicia!

Felicia: (nodded) you got it!

Ryu then throw her to hobgoblin, she grab him as she scratches his face then she do a dropped kick sending him flying down crashed to many grounds.

As ryu turn back to austin and Felicia landed next to him.

Felicia: that's for calling me a pet.

Austin: nice drop kick. 

Felicia: thank you.

Austin: now let's find the relic and lost tech.

 **With eddillle and Al**

Eddile and al are walking thought the castle for the relic and see a small vent like.

Eddile: hey, what's in there?

Al: is perhaps is where the relics are

Then eddile open it and going.

Eddille: al, you wait here.

Al: your fine on your own?

Eddille: whenever I'm fine on my own or not isn't the issue, you too big to go through here. (went inside)

Al: (depressed) is not like I ask to get big.

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere in a dark room two armor person, the first one is wearing samurai-like armor with a cloth covering his mouth and holding a katana and has clothing on his arms.

Next to him is a hulking size and an overall grim physical traits. His upper arms and legs are comprised out of several long, silver colored iron plates, while his lower arms are made out of a pair of two plates tied together. His hands are a pair of iron gauntlets, each having a pair of four spikes in stead of knuckles and fingers made of cloth. The middle, ring and little fingers are fused together, leaving his index and thumb separate. The feet are a pair of leather boots with iron guards. His chest is formed out of two large metal plates held together by an iron ring, in turn held in place by five leather belts. Around his waist and left shoulder, a brown tunic with fur trims, which is tied together by a black leather belt with two dangling rings of iron. The neck is an extension of the torso plates, in turn covered by an iron guard formed from a single, long iron plate that forms a circle around his sides and the back of his head. The helmet is a composite of iron, facial bones and some kind of hair or fur. The nape and the scalp are two distinct metal plates, with a pair of small horns just above the eye sockets, the number "66" written on the left side, just above the cheek bone, and the white long hair protruding from the back. His face is formed out of white facial bones of some unknown humanoid animal, having large eye sockets, a large mandible with two spiky bone going downwards and eight distinct razor-sharp fangs, four on the upper jaw and another four for the lower jaw. The one with the 66 started laughing and start to walk.

?: at last.

?: where are you going? We're under orders not to lay a hand on them.

?: oh not those boys 48, some other who interfered here.

48: very well number 66.

 **meanwhile**

Eddile eventually got in while avoiding a bunch of traps and a huge bolder.

Eddille: God that was close, whoever built this must have some traps, good thing I have a small body to got out of the vent, (she realize what she said) AH! No it's not!

As she see some of the room is dark a bit but a light is on.

Eddille: I guess this is the room.

With Al

Zack and morrigan came by.

Zack: hey Al

Al: hey Zack

Zack: any luck with the relic?

Al: not yet, eddille however is looking for it.

Zack: I see.

Zack and morrigan even felt being watched up top. 

They look up top seeing 66 came down with his meat cutter but dodge it when he landed down as try to cut Al but zack kick the stomach make 66 stumble back away.

Zack: nice try bonehead.

66: (got up and chuckles) well now, I can see your strong but do you think you can defeat me?

Zack: Eh I don't feel like fighting a walking empty tincan, but my bro Al can handle you.

66: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! (point his knife at him) I'VE BEEN DYING TO FIGHT AND CUT THE GRIM REAPER! I want to cut you and savor the moment.

Zack: I don't think so, you'll be crushed when the fight starts, and besides, al has gotten much stronger, (wrap his arm around morrigan and turn to her) so shall we?

Morrigan: yes

Then they teleported away make 66 gawked

66: did he just ditch me?!

Al: he did, seems your fighting me from here on in.

66: well it be the deffer to cut you down then.

Al: who are you?

66: I'm number 66, well that the name Dung gave me of put a cursed on ms. (raised his knife and meat cutter) I'm going to cut you nice and neat. All you have to do is to with back and scream!

 **With Eddille**

As she find a room and even inside the room is some space and pillars along some pods and show what glowing is the relic.

Eddille: ah-ha! There you are.

48: I see your the first person to find it.

Coming of the shadow is 48.

48: I don't know who you are kid but I feel like you wasn't alone to come here.

Eddille: well its business who are you pal?

48: the one guard this place with curious brats who just found the relic already, I am 48, and to be sure I'm not your pal. My order from dung to dispose anyone wondering around here poking there nose here, try not taking it personalty girl.

Eddille: alright I won't (she clap her hand make her armor gauntlet a bladed hand.) And you try not take it personally when this girl kick your assistance!

48: an alchemists from your imperil arm are you?

Zoom in in front of her.

48: alright let's see what you got.

Eddille dogged his swing then start to clash there blades then 48 go for the thrust.

48: impressive guard huh? No matter, my sword can pierce steel with a slash!

But Eddille block it then she kick him back as she notice he's empty as she grin.

Eddille: my my what's this? I'm gonna go on a lim here that your hollow inside, perhaps dung's work am I right?

48: your correct, This armor is an armor type imperial arms: the wondering blade.

Eddille: yeah and it seem your soul bond to it?

48: hmm. perhaps I should introduce myself again, 48 was an assign that dung give me on deathrow, back when I have a living body I was better known as slicer, I was a mass murder you see.

Eddille: so you was sladed executed by the empire? Tell me something then, the relic here, is it what dung and drang use prisoners like you to make their philosopher's stone?

Slicer: well I can't tell you this isn't my area, they simply recognize my skills is this body they make me their trusted guard dog.

Eddille: interesting, I trusted they put a cursed seal to bond your soul to the armor?

Slicer: yes, I have a cursed seal (he open the helmet to show a black and red dragon like symbol) this is it right here, if you destroyed this. The fight's yours.

Eddille: that's sound consider of you showing your weak spot.

Slicer: I like to give myself an extra challenge for the fight now and then.

Eddille:(smile) as long your in such a giving mood then how about this? I get the relic and let me go?

Slicer: (put the helmet down) nice try kid, but what kind of mass murder let their prey get away so easy? Now let's fight!

They begin clashing their weapons and eddille dodge it but some cut on her left shoulder and eddille jump forward to avoid the blade and blocked it then almost got cut as she pant a little.

Slicer: what a cute little monkey.

Eddille: (tick mark) WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?! ONLY MY HUSBAND CAN COMPLIMENT ME BETTER!

Slicer: (laugh) is been to long for a prey of hunting, this should be a good fight, although I want to test my blade against one of the two, the prime killer or the drago knight and my companionship should finishing off your partner.

Eddille: is this your companionship strong?

Slicer: yes he is, he isn't strong as I am though.

Make eddille laugh then get up.

Eddille: in that case I don't need to worry, you see...we've been sparing partner along time with night raid.

Zack: you got that right and even me.

They turn to see zack and morrigan up top of the pillar.

Slicer: ah, lewamus prime, and I see you have morrigan the succubus, and I suspected the drago knight is here as well.

Zack: nah my brother helping out someone.

 **with al vs number 66**

al punch 66's face make him fly back to the ground.

66: quit that! (get up and charge at him) stand still so I can cut you up!

66 slashes at him but al dogged his knife then his butcher knife.

66: miserable behemoth! Your smiling at me aren't you?! I'll spill your insides, I'll show you thinly you slice!

As he dogged al accidentally trip over a rock, 66 got the chance and thrust his bone knife, but he got a foot on his face to send him flying to a wall.

66: damn it! (get up and charge at him) why cant you sit still for a second and let me cut you up! You big bucket of bolts!

Then he charge in to cut him but missed as al punch the helmet off of him and see 66 is empty inside.

Al: (surprise) your empty.

66:(laugh and pick up his helmet) that is a bit of a story behind that, would you like to here? Is a pretty good yarn, you probably heard it though, is all started with a man name of berry. once upon a time right here in the capital there was a butcher name berry who loved his work. His favorite part was cutting meat to little tiny pieces, but one day berry found out cutting beef and pork wasn't enough anymore, so he took to the street and cutting up people instead. Night after night, in time of course berry was caught, but not before 23 victim falling his prey in such night. Naturally, after terrorizing for so long berry was sent by the empire's guard and the gallow for his wicked deeds. And the world was happily rid of yet another evil men. at least that what everyone believes, but our story isn't over yet, we haven't reach the good part. berry isn't actually dead you see, he very munch alive! and charge for guarding a certain place to find the relic only without his body.

Austin: I see.

They turn to see Austin and Felicia on the roof and land down.

Al: Austin! Felicia!

66: the drago mummy and the find kitty to cut, but anyway since if you heard it, yes! Is right! The man who standing in front of you very eyes! I 'am the infamous serial killer berry the chopper! (put his helmet back on)

Al: sorry never heard of you.

Austin: me too.

Felicia: me three.

Berry turn pale and crack like statue.

Austin: well just now but not around here and same with Felicia.

Al: I use to form a town of the middle east.

Berry: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FINE! BUT EVEN IF YOU THREE DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! SHOULD YOU THREE BE A LITTLE SCARED LIKE "AHHH!" OR " HE DOESN'T HAVE A BODY!" OR SOMETHING! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HORRIFYING I AM?!

Austin remove his head.

Berry: AHHH! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR BODY FREAK?!

Austin: hey now, that's rude.

Berry: oh I get it, your in the same table like me in deathrow.

Austin: no I'm not! But sorry pal but that's the truth, and I see that you have an imperial arms but tell me this, why are you so addicted of chopping people?

Berry: why? Hmm, what a strange question that is, I supposed because I enjoy it, the first person I killed was my wife, she was nagging my about something and without meaning too I chopped her to pieces, but when I saw how finally that I slice her I want more, more people to cut up to reduce them into basic building blocks and I want everyone to see.

Austin: I see, so that's way you smell like blood, hey al mind helping me turn this guy to scrap?

Al: gladly.

Austin: also I wont go all out on you, thought I save it for drang or maybe dung. Also al we found some other relic and one small tech than drang have.

Then a Goliath came in.

Austin: great another dungle beast.

Berry throw his meat cutter to the Goliath's head and it died.

Austin: hey! He was your allied! (berry laugh at him)

berry: I don't care of who's my partner now, I just want to cut someone, and you three are right in front of me!

 **with eddille, zack and morrigan**

Zack and morrigan landed down next to eddille, then zack healed her wounds and cut.

Zack: there we go, wanna tag team this empty headed?

Eddile: sure zacky, I would love to

zack: good (looked at slicer) two birds with one stone but it seem fair and your crime of the past and with dung's help you both cheated death, as a death's warden there is no escape.

?: I guess he found out brother.

Slicer: seem so.

Eddille: huh?!

Zack: I'll explain later, right now. (he summon a knight sword and a shield) let's do this.

Slicer: finally, a worthy opponent.

Zack: don't forget my girl, even is not nice to talk to a lady like that.

Slicer: I don't care!

He then dash up to zack and swing him sword, but zack blocked it with his shield then they clashes their swords and he kick the sword out of slicer's hand as eddille dash and separated the head. Then eddille dodging the swing from slicer's brother as zack grab the arm and twisted of an arm locked then slammed him to the ground and roundhouse kick him to eddille as she clap her hand as blue lighting as her hand thrust cause the torso and waist to be separated as slicer's brother fall to the ground.

Slicer's brother: how could you?! you rotten brat! (try to wiggle)

Eddille: he's wriggling! That freaky!

Slicer's brother: brother!

Slicer: as munch I hate to admit, we lost.

Zack:(point his sword at them) now you two are defeated and pay of your crime,(turn eddille) eddille go get the relic.

Eddille: okay, be careful. (run away to the pods)

zack: you two maybe thinking of dying now as nothing but armors of the curses you have to lived in, still have a soul of a human, me and my brother know how that feel cause we been treated wrong and different but still have the will of human.

with Austin, al and Felicia.

Austin easily dodging berry's bone knife then punching him fast then al punch the side make him stumble.

berry: is not fair if you guys wont stand still?!

al: sorry but I prefer in one piece.

Austin: and you couldn't even cut me at all if you can bonehead.

Berry: (growl) why you two!

He charge in as Austin block his bone knife and meat cutter with his arms.

Austin: which is why we're close to the relic, you should've have allies helping you to make it a bit easy.

Then envy/sheele and solo/kurome came in

Austin: hey girls , see you took care of them.

Envy/sheele: sure and I see zack, the pipsqueak along morrigan is fighting number 48.

Austin: I see you have a partner berry.

Berry: oh yes I do and I hope he have better then I am.

 **with zack, eddille and morrigan**

slicer: so after everything we done stealing, lying, cheating and killing together as long we remember you see us as human huh?

Zack: human or no, some humanity shows no matter what you born or reborn as whoever makes you.

Slicer: hmm, very well since of all the agony and consider a parting gift, I'll tell you what dung and drang's plan is.

suddenly anti-lust came as her bladed claws stretches toward and impale 48's cursed sealed surprise everyone.

Anti-lust: (grin a little) my that was a close call,(make her claw finger bring close to slicer's helmet to her) number 48 you should know better then to talk about things that don't concern you.

Anti-envy: (came from behind anti-lust) well well, would you look at that, what dose the wimpy prime along the fullmetal pipsqueak and bat wrench doing here?

Lust/saylia: never called my zacky wimpy.

The anti homonculos turn to see lust/saylia and despair/akame came in side with zack.

Zack:(smile) hey lust, hey despair, your just in time.

Anti-envy: in time for what wimp?

zack: oh to show you little lizard face that you make a mistake.

Then anti-lust cut slicer's helmet in half.

Slicer's brother: brother? Brother! Brother! (then anti-envy use slicer's sword to hit the curse seal)

Anit-envy: (kept hitting it to make holes) quite your pathetic blabbering you idiot, you are trying to kill the most important two that our father and even the humans, do you understand me -

An invisible force of a speed with a fist that zack punch anti-envy so hard to the face sending her crashing to a wall as she groan in pain as red lightning dancing to healed her.

Slicer's brother: help… me…

Zack:(look down) even your a murder along your brother, but you don't deserve like this...(down with one knee to slicer's brother) what your going is not good, but at least you'll be with your brother.

He then touch the armor and the CURSE seal vaporized then the armor stop moving

Zack: rest in hell.

Then zack get up then senses as what come out is an anti-despair with a crazed look a little and wear a military female outfit.

Anti-lust: my father didn't say about sending some back up.

Anti-despair: he want's to be safe but I munch rather wanted to have a rematch with prime!

Zack: some of you have nerve the way to killed slicer and his brother.

Anti-despair: like we give crap, and I see our other half found some host to bond to be half weak humans.

lust/saliya: sides the one who is going to get punch in the face.

Anti-despair: what are you ta-

then akame/despair punch anti-despair's face and send her flying to the wall, she got up as red lighting dance around her body as anti-envy laugh a little.

Anti-envy: feel weird getting punch by yourself.

Anti-despair: shut up!

Despair/akame: (chuckle) that is funny, well then I believe it's time for some self reflection.

Zack: despair take your evil self, lust you too and the green pine cone head is mine.

Anti-envy: who are you calling green pine?! (snarl)

Zack: you and we...gonna messed you up and eat you.

Anti-envy: what?

Then zack is now covered with white and black goo, and his cloak change a little to change into a rob, black like wide eyes along part like a mask then now make his eyes glow yellow, a black spider symbol and wearing an armor shoulders, gauntlet and belt like.

?: we are anti-venomous!

Anti-envy: (eyes widen) oh, here, I get it now, he is going to eat me, (nervously laughing then crying a little) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

She then run for her life as anti-venomous start to chase her then tentacles wrapped around her wast and ankle then felt pain begin like almost energy drain.

Anti-venomous: hold still, we're going to cleanse you and eat every sickness you have.

Anti-envy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME! HEY! WHAT THERE ARE THOSE TENTACLES GOING!?

Anti-venomous: cleansing, like I told you.

Anti-Envy: (grunt in pain of red lightning dances) cleanse...your...self!

Broke free as she almost stumble.

Anti-venomous: now your fighting, thought you be a coward and run away.

Anti-envy: I' not going to be anyone's lunch!

As they begin fighting anti-envy dodge the punches and Anti-venomous duck the roundhouse kick while grab her leg and smash her to the ground until her hand become a green long like blade to cut him but he dodging it then web her face punching her a lot. Until he uppercut her.

Lust/saylia and anti lust clashes their claw blades a lot while despair/akame fighting anti-despair but throwing fist to each other and kicks along they giggle of feel of the pain while anti-envy then turn into a giant ugly green monster like lizard with four arms, many faces like popping out of her, lets black eye and hair a messed while roar at him.

Anti-envy: now who's eating who now?!

Anti-venomous: oh we do! (he remove his cloak)

then he start to bulk up and his spider chest start to be more spider, grew bigger, grew claws on his hands and feet, pop out black spikes and his eyes turn red and he open his mouth showing razor sharp teeth.

Anti-envy: (wide eyes) mother.

Anti-venomous: what's the matter little lizard? Tingle in a spider's web? (hiss show his long black long and slime of acid and his toothy smile)

anti-envy then got scared a little but try to hit him with her giant hands but quickly dodge then webbed her a lot then do a sonic scream like make. Her in pain then deliver a bone crushing fists to her face and make a blade to cut her a lot as she scream and blood spill.

Anti-venomous: (taste her blood) oh your blood is spicy! Delicious!

Anti-envy: oh god somebody please get him away from me!

Anti-venomous turn to see anti-lust is bleeding and injury along anti-despair bleeding as they fall down unconscious while red lightning dance around them.

Anti-venomous: we're not gonna get away from you as your sibling got some nerve killed slicer and his brother, even call us wimp?! Now tell us little lizard, how many time you healed?...(he grin wider as his claws transformed into a bladed Ax while title his head) when we slice and eat your corpse through our web.

Anti-envy: I won't tell you nothing!

Lust/saylia: oh really?

Despair/akame: your going to think twice.

Morrigan: (extend her claws) this is going to be fun.

Eddille: I'm back.

Anti-venomous: good job eddille, very well anti-envy, then I'll push it deeper to find out, I can smell the stone within you and I can do this.

He thrust his hand inside of her as she scream in pain as a lot of white spikes coming out of anti-envy's hole body as she in agony as Anti-venomous turn to see anti-lust is bleeding and injury along anti-despair bleeding as they fall down unconscious and Anti-venomous took a bite out of her.

Anti-envy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Anti-venomous: mmmm, taste like chicken. (slurp with his tongue)

As anti-envy returning back to normal as red lightning try to healed her as she shaking in fear looking at Anti-venomous eyes glows red.

Anti-venomous: Now let's try this again.

As anti-envy getting scared as anti-despair woke up and so do anti-lust.

Anti-envy: we have to leave.

They nodded as anti-despair make an energy ball then throw it to the wall and exploded then the place started to collapse as a black portal suck the anti humonclious away.

Anti-venomous: aw, and we are having fun.

Eddille: don't wordy we'll get them.

Morrigan: we got the relic so let's go before this place collapse.

Anti-venom grab his girls and teleported

 **With austin, Felicia and al**

berry is getting pummeled by al, Felicia and austin as they kick and punch his face and armor.

Berry: damn it! This isn't how I plan

Austin: you think?

As they turn of the building begin to fall apart.

Austin: guess it's our Que to exit.

Berry: hmm, you got that right, time to get out of here! (run off) Al: hey get back here! Berry: until next time. As anti-venomous and his girls arrive then he turn as turn back to Zack. Zack: Sup guys.

Austin: looks like you made the house come crashing down while your in there, got the relic?

Zack: nah the anti-despair drop the loads, we got the relic so let's high tail out of here!

Austin: you got it. (pull out a snow globe) marg highlands.

He throw the globe to the ground and a portal appeared.

Austin: shall we?

Zack: let's bounce!

They went to the portal.

 **Timeskip**

Zack: mission accomplish, we got it and I can't believe the phase shiftier, star saber, sky boom shield and immobilizer, what do you got from drang's tech bro?

Austin: what can I say, when it comes to finding things, I can be a raccoon.

Zack: that makes two of us but I meant what type of devices your familiar that Drang have.

Austin: oh, well let's see drang's inventions, we got is a robot that is huitzil, lots of blue prints of robot masters from megaman, three maximal pods, and more blue prints of ripoffs of transformers

Zack: hey! You make ripoff of kamen rider!

Austin: good point, but I can reprogram some of his and you can reform and pods for the maximal.

Zack: that's better and I know what beast form for them.

Najenda: good job you two, and same with you Eddille, Al and humocnlious.

Eddille: no problem boss.

Then suddenly someone felt a two biggest present as zack and austin turn to see akasu and Akaru.

Austin: what...

Zack: the fuck?

Najenda: who are you and how did you find us?

Akasu: I'm akasu ookami.

Akaru: and I'm akaru orion.

Austin: (eyes wide) ookami?!

Zack: (eyes wide) O-Orion?!

Niji: there your mothers.

Austin and zack: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Tatsumi: their mothers?!

Lubbock: they almost look friggin like our age!

Yuna: because their goddesses and their husband and my daddy is human so I'm a demigoddess and my big bro and austin are demigod too.

The rest of night raid slowly turn to austin and zack who are still in shock.

Wave: no freaking way!

As austin and zack look down growling.

Austin: why? Did you-

Zack: didn't come and let our life was hell-

Then suddenly akasu and akaru hugged their son tightly as their not letting go.

Akasu: I'm already felt guilt of leaving you, I don't want our family to be apart.

Akaru: me too, I want to come back but I was forced asleep by the enemy pull a trick on us, we thought we end it and go to you boys but as mothers we cared for you and promise to never leaved.

As austin and zack cry hard put their face to their chest as Akasu sooth him with a humming song and Akaru is petting his head and rock him.

Akasu: there, there.

Akaru: shh, is okay Zack, your mom is here.

Austin: I missed you mom and I sorry of about to get upset.

Zack: meet too but what kind of gods are you two?

Akasu: I'm a dragon goddess of all dragons there is and other different types of dragons and your father is a human but the heavy Dragon knight

Akaru: I'm. A hyper evolve celestailsapien goddess there is and a human too who strong.

Austin: sweet.

Zack: what, my dad is that strong?!

Akaru: yeah, back in the day he like to train fight and I was the most scary being to life and death realms along a war knight female.

Akasu: and (chuckle in embarrassment) I was named the erasing dragon.

Austin: why they called you that?

Akasu: I have that name for making my enemies, erase from existences, permanently.

Austin: (eyes wide) holy shit!

Esdeath: now that's a warrior.

Wave: but zack's mom seem his mother of how scary she is and I guess that were zack got it.

Akaru and Zack: what you talking? We're not that very scary.

Wave: on second thought never mind.

Akasu and Akaru turn to zech and aoihi, Alex and summer.

Akasu: oh hello.

Akaru: who are you two?

Zech: we're made from the good and bad of our father zack and Austin and their counterpart.

Alex: so we're your grandchildren.

As Akaru and Akaru zoom in to hug them.

Akaru: YAY! I'M A GRANDMOTHER!

Akasu: I'M A GRANDMOTHER AT LAST!

Zack: so you brought yuna back?

Austin: and niji know this all along?

Niji: I'm sorry austin, but I must obey her majesty.

yuna: I wanted as a surprise big bro.

Austin: is okay we understand.

zack: now we have one big happy family again.

Austin: and enough to stop this war.

everyone: yeah!

 **meanwhile**

as drang is talking a walk listening some song to his headphones then stop look up and see some of the destruction he made of the burnt villages and burnt dead bodies.

Drang: hmm, not bad as my flames merge radioactive still going, (then he senses something as his eyes wide then he grin) well...I thought this day will never come.

he turn around and see akasu.

Drang: hello, mother.

Akasu: hello son.

Drang: sorry but you must confuse me with someone else, but what'd you want?

Akasu: I want you to stop all this nonsense, your not the person what I want to raise.

Drang: cause he dead and become like this, thanks to you.

Akasu: that's not true and you know it, dung started the war and I was in hibernation, what will your father would say if he see you right now?

Drang: oh tell it to your son but he would be alive and none of this wouldn't happen, I thought you was strong to resist this. The half brother of mine forgive you but to me...I was hoping until you already broke me and you wanted to stop this, then erase me dragon eraser.

Akasu bit her lips of don't felt right about doing that to him.

Akasu: look what your saying, that darkness is tainted you, you would have been a great scientist in your dimension but here you are right now, copying everything you think it's superior, what a shame.

drang: words of sticks and stones, even what I copy? please like I needed for some people like I cared, when the bargain is done we shall see.

Akasu in tears a little then she hugged him tight which shocked him and eyes wide.

Drang: what are you doing? Let me go.

Akasu: no.

Drang: and why not?

Akasu: because your my son, and don't say other wise.

Drang looked at her for a 5 minute then he pull a smoke bomb and through it as the smoke clear to see a wooded log she holding and see drang holding an aura ball seem to show the location as he give a little frown look at her.

Drang: I'm sorry but no...things have change...is far too late...but when the bargain is done...I'll see how my rival brother is...

But before he go, he zoom in and hug her and whisper.

Drang: is so good to see you, mom.

He separated the hug as akasu see him holding the stuff bear, then he threw the aura ball as he disappeared in a flash.

Akasu: I wish I can change your dimension.

?: maybe, he will see it, it only a matter of time.

Then she turn to see none other then konton! From another world but he is now flashing purple and white.

Akasu: konton orion, from the rwby world?

Konton: in aura form and yes, seem my brother drang is here and always have his way of a mad doctor, but me. My bargain is done and gonna fight my brother zack since now I got no choice as I'm with my goody two shoes of brothers and my sisters.

Akasu: tell, me, how many world are going to be involved?

Konton: is a surprise if you figure it out cause my others brother feral and neb will see, tell drang I say hi and still a buzzkill.

He disappeared as akasu understand what he saying.

Akasu: I understand, this is going to be the war of all wars, (smile) but it doesn't mean we can ended with peace of all peaces.


	7. night 7

Zack is sleeping at his room and leonie is naked on top of him while a cat smile and her breasts jiggle.

Leonie: (purr) zacky is so warm~.

Zack open to see leone as he smile.

Zack: hey kitty.

Leonie: hello handsome~.

Zack petted her as she purred.

Leone: oh~ your touch feels so good~.

Zack: and does your body(he blow her ear as she moan) I'll make sure that you and my girls are all mine.

Then zack turn to see a human formed naked shadow bunny next to him.

Shadow bunny: five more minutes.

Zack smirk as she blow and fondle her ass as she moan and blush.

Zack: wakey, wakey my cute little bunny.

Shadow bunny: (yan cutely) morning zacky.

Zack: did you sleep well?

Shadow bunny: yep, (snuggled him) oh how your so warm~.

Zack: seem I have two cute animal for mating huh?

Leone: would you like it mild, or wild~?

zack: (grin wider) wild !

Leone: (pop her lion ears and tail while make her hair longer) you got it.

Leone then pull zack in and hot kiss him he make a duplicate for shadow bunny, zack sucking Leone's nipples while fingering her pussy make her moan and mewing, zack do a titsfuck to shadow bunny as she moan and sucking it while he thrusting.

Leone: oh yes! Make me cum! Make me a woman!

Shadow bunny: so good, delicious carrot~.

then zack shove his cock inside of Leone's pussy as she moan as riding on his cock while kissing him and zack 2 thrusting so fast and he fingering her pussy so munch in speed.

Zack: I'm cumming!

Leone: MAKE ME MORE! CUM THIS BITCH!

Shadow bunny: CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE! CUM!

Then zack cummed inside of them as they moan and shadow bunny swallowed his sauce and lick her lips.

Leone: so, good.

Shadow bunny: yummy~.

Zack: glad you love it.

Leone and shadow bunny then lean onto zack and smile sexually.

Leone: so warm~, so sleepy.

shadow bunny: he's mine huggy.

Leone: no, mine.

shadow bunny: then go hug a ball of yarn pussycat!

Leone: big talk from a widdle bunny.

shadow bunny: at least I've been him more then you do!

Leone: oh yeah?

shadow bunny: yeah !

zack: easy girl let's not fight, beside let just cuddle for now.

Shadow bunny then snuggled zack and leone snuggled him as well.

timeskip

as everyone is eating breakfast getting to know each other, then suddenly they heard a noise on a roof.

tatusmi: what is that?

as what fall on the roof is non other then koan seinruyami.

koan: ah sea cow motherfucker!

Austin: what the hell?

Zack: KOAN!

Koan: ZACK!

Austin: koan.

Koan: AUSTIN!

Kurome: COOKIES!

Koan: FOOD! (eyes wideand turn to night raid) Yellow night raid what doing me is koan! (waving his right arm and laugh crazy)

Tatsumi: okay, who is that guy?

Austin: everyone meet our third brother, koan kasai seinruyami, a half human, half angel and a half devil.

Mine: THERE MULTIPLYING!

Austin: oh hush mine.

koan: what that she have?

zack: a pumpkin

koan: Pumpkin pie!

he bit the pumpkin and shake his head.

Koan: not a pumpkin pie!

Austin: no koan, thats the name of the weapon she has, roman artillery: pumpkin.

Koan: why they name that? Is a vegetable?

Mine: hey that mine!

He spit it out and hit her head while Austin chuckle a little.

koan: my god team jeager and night raid one team, there alive!

Austin: we done a little alteration to this world, and to answer your last question, in this world, some weapons here are called empirical arms.

koan: koan know and watch it.

esdeath: so we all die?

koan: except akame, kurome and wave.

Austin: oh god! (hold his heart)

zack: nooo ! (fainted)

kurome: (hugs austin) shh shh, don't worry. (petted his hair)

sheele: (hugs him and shakes) not leaving him.

leone kiss zack to wake up.

zack: not kitty! (anime tear)

leone: (hugs him) kitty is not going anywhere.

Esdeath:(hug his face to her breasts) so do I.

Bols: what about my family? (shake koan) ARE THEY OKAY?!

koan give a sad look and anime cry to make a water fall.

koan: YOU DIE TOO! A-A-AND YOUR FAMILY AS WELL!

He let go to let koan drop.

Bols: oh thank god! And OH NO! I won't be able to watch my little girl grow up.

Koan give a big bear hug.

Koan: I MISSED YOU BOLS!

Esdeath: how I die?

Kaon: (chuckle nervously) you really wanted to know?

Esdeath: I do.

koan: well let start off we know this , sheele be shot by seryu and chomp in half by coco.

Sheele: no...

Seryu: oh god.

koan: bols die of his old friend's poison got him.

Bols: no!

koan: cheelse be killed by kurome's dolls and her head is cut off and on a stick pole.

Cheelse: oh god.

Kurome: why.

koan: Lubbock died of fighting the fucking corrupt king's son and his allies and impale on the building's sharp top.

Lubbock: my god.

koan: mine you died when you fought budou of an intense blast collide with your pumpkin.

Mine: I see.

Tatsumi: whoa.

koan: bols how you died is by cheelse.

Bols: what?

Cheelse: wha?

koan: seryu you died by mine get cut in half of the waist and arms

seryu: no!

Mine: what?!

koan: susanoo you died from esdeath's trump card to killed and destroyed your core.

Susanoo: hmm.

koan: leone, you died and say your last goodbye to akame when the fat guy shot you like four times before you finished him.

Leone: that bastard.

koan: run you died by protecting by an enemy but kurome kinda save you as one of her dolls.

Run: I see.

Kurome: meep.

koan: tatsumi you die sacrifice doing a hard fight and esdeath hold you but akame cut her and she freeze herself with you along the way and shattered.

Tatsumi: I see.

Esdeath: hmm.

Akame: whoa.

Koan: yeah and good thing my bro help.

Zack: wait why esdeath hug tatsumi ?

Koan: let say if you didnt come she obssevise to tasumi and wave relationship with kurome to.

Austin and Zack: WAVE/TATSUMI WHAT THE FUCK?!

wave: it's not me this time!

Tatsumi: I didn't want to!

Kurome: i closed to the fish man?

Esdeath: tatsumi? Not my style.

Mine glared at tatsumi then look at her chest then her own.

Mine: tatsumi.

Tatsumi: yeah?

Mine: (point her pumpkin) DIE!

Tatsumi: WHAT'D I DO?! (Run off)

Kurome whack wave's head.

Wave: ow! What was that for?!

Kurome: austys mine! (turn cheese) sorry the other me did to the other you.

Cheelse: is oaky i forgive you.

Koan: (turn lust and envy) huh? Based sins and the oppisite huh?

Envy: thats right. Let me guess, we die?

Koan: more or less around somewhere but that not important .

Lilith: it sure is.

They turn to see lilith and hikari.

Lubbock: woah a new girl here and she hot!

Iesyasu: i know!

Koan: that my mom.

That made lubbock and iesyasu turn to stone and fall to the ground.

Lubbock and Iesayu: WHAT?!

Akaru and Akasu: LILY!

Lilith: AKAY! AKASUY!

They all hug each other and giggled a little.

Run: koan is that a straightjacket?

Koan: yep, it's good for a shirt along the nemetrix.

Bulat: what's that?

Koan: allow me to transformed into alien predatory from the omnitirx ,ultramatrix and megatrix .

A red flash as he turn into lightsout.

Lightsout: **LIGHTSOUT!**

Lubbock: AH A GIANT COCKROACH!

Lighsout: yeah I know and i can evovle too.

He turn to the ultimate formed.

U. Lightsout: **ULTIMATE LIGHTSOUT!**

Iesyasu: A BIGGER COCKROACH!

U. Lightsout: yespecially even this one

He turn into koan again.

Koan: I came from the world of hunters and huntress, who fighting an evil Zack.

Akame and Leone: WHAT?!

Konton: he telling the truth.

They turn to see konton appeared while cross his arms

Konton: I guess I was a little slow there.

Esdeath: no way, y-your z-zack?

Konton: is konton kurokami orion, not zack anymore.

Austin: hmm, hows your brothers doing?

Konton: there not important, I see your dealing with drang.

Austin: yeah, i have a feeling he'll be strong. What about you koan?

Koan: dude i explain it already.

Austin: oh yeah.

Akame: so konton huh?

Konton: yep.

Akame: what do you think of me?

Konton: impressive i guess.

Akame: okay.

Koan: as munch we can me got to go.

Austin: well is good to see you k.

Zack: same here.

Koan then jump to the sky and poof away.

Sheele: what a nice brother.

Austin: he sure is.

?: good to see you austy.

?: is been to long zack.

Zacks and austin's eyes open widen and turn to see a girl with long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts, wearing a wears her school uniform but with a battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, and a gun holster with a loaded M9 Vertec strapped to her right leg and a special belt to hold her sword and another girl who is wearing see outfit consists of the standard sleeveless female blue uniform which consists of: a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level which is unzipped to show a black tanktop. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes and hair.

Austin: saeko?!

Zack: alexis?!

Saeko: hello ausitn.

Alexis: good to see ya zack.

Austin: so our mom drop you two

Saeko: yep.

Sheele: austy who that ?

Leona: same thing zacky.

Austin: this is saeko Busujima my childhood friend

Zack: me too, this is alexis rhodes.

Saeko: hello.

Alexis: hey there.

Austin: so did our mom info you two of this world and what we're doing?

Saeko: yes they havealexis: uh-huh.

zack: cool and I got the perfect thing for you alexis to be a half ghost like me along a smybiote and imperal arms.

Alexis: (nodded) cool, cool, but first. Who, are, they?

saeko: I wanna know too Austin, tell,me ,now.

zack: there my girlfriends.

asutin: same here.

zack: and we mate with them.

Saeko: okay.

She smiled but pulled her blade slowly and alexis is getting angry.

Austin: oh shit! (start dogging her swings)

zack: alexis look! I know your pissed but I didn't come on purpose! If the enemy never pull this damn trick I would call you and ended up here with my bro, this whole war and we have no choice of killing but things got more surprises here and other situation.

alexis:(calm down and pout cute) but you still owe me.

zack: I do

alexis: which is a date.

zack: got it.

Austin contiue dodging saeko sword swing and thrust.

Austin: _damn it I have a feeling she bring it along._ I hate to do this but… PHARAOH RE-(sword touch his cheek) AHHH!

Saeko: don't even think about.

Austin: you gonna kill me!

Saeko: But I know your unkillable, doesn't make no difference.

Austin: well I uh, please just let me talk okay?

sakeo: explain or I change my mind (put her sword close to his cheek)

Austin: I know that your really pissed off at me but I don't left intentionally, I would plan on visiting you and hanging out but with the mission and this war between us and the corrupted empire and no choice on killing but in this situation its kind of complicated.

Saeko: alright but for you to make it up to me, is a date and no duplicate.

Austin: I get it.

Alexis and saeko notice alex, summer, zech and aoihi

Sakeo: who are there?

Alexis: same here.

Zack: they was made from the evil us d.n.a and the good us d.n.a, meet zech and aoihi our son and daughter.

Austin: alex and summer, our kids.

Alex: hello mother.

Summer: hey mommy!

Zech: sup mom?

Aoihi: Hi mom!

Alexis: oh god! (hugs them) there adorable!

Saeko: well now, arn't you two adorable, (look at alex) you almost look like your father.

alexis ruffle zech's hair.

Alexis: you look so much like your dad!

ech: yeah I get that a lot.

alex: same here, also koan told us at the other world drang help out the other koan and other Austin.

Austin: WHAT?!

Akasu: HUH?!

Alex: yeah is true and the other me and my sis he show a very small light.

Austin: (slap his head) dah! You did good.

zack: anyway konton seem the same, I senses in him too, seem he in an almost gray side here.

Austin: isn't drang the same?

Zack: no, is more or less, perhaps he is twisted evil and cold but he have his own version pride of a dragon at the other Austin instead of you.

Austin: I'm just saying.

zack: I just explain it to you.

Austin: I see.

Zack: also alexis here, (pull out a chalice) this will help and here (pull out the deck of cards) thought like old times.

Alexis: sure, but what arms are you planing to give me?

Zack: well this chalice you drink be part of it you have my powers but maybe your version and some of the dual deck cards will transferred to you and you can summon them or use hteir powers. (alexis smile at him)

Alexis: you know me very well zack or, lewamus prime.

That made zack blush a little.

Zack: what can I say? big fan of it.

Alexis: oh really? Hows the show coming?

zack: epic

then alexis drink the chalice as her aura glow blue and white as the deck cards vanish as energy and now part as her.

alexis: thanks zacky.

zack: no problem.

Austin: good thing we have the part powers of IT.

Tatsumi: who that?

Austin: pennywise a clown monsteorus with supernautal power so we took care of him as me,koan and zack kill and ate him.

Zack: we got his power and he no longer exist.

Tatsumi: woah.

Zack: yeah and Also since dr. stylish is dead his creation that he, albedo and animo made is around the place and dung brought out the D-Enforcer.

Austin: oh boy.

Saeko: say austy, do you have something for me?

Austin: oh yes! Firstly…

he made a white glowing orb with a dragons head in it.

saeko: what's that?

Austin: it's something that my mom taught me, this orb will allow you to have some of my abilities and zack even handle me some of the dual monster cards of some of his dragons and I owe him later.

Saeko: hmm, can I eat it?

Austin: (smile) sure, if you want.

Saeko then grab the orb and start eating it and it went down to her thought

Saeko: mmm, sweet. (her aura glow light violet and white)

Austin: and here's your arms.

Austin them pulled out another katana but this one is with two snakes around the sheath.

Austin: this is the arcana of the heart, loving blade.

Seako: thank you austy~ (kiss him) this do nice.

Zack: and Susanoo, I got something that help you and solve your problem of the weakpoint to be unlimited.

Susanoo: really?

Zack: sure

he tap at him then glow right then show it none then look at his chest to see the piece is gone.

Zack: now you have invulnerable bones, skin and body but strong healing factor, your weapon here is strong and make deflect explosion, giant , increases six senses and I did a special upgrade to your imperal arm as well.

Susanoo: thank you.

zack: don't mention it, also my army got involve and koan did share and let me use a bit of his.

Austin: hey, don't leave me out of this, you know I want to get in on this as well.

zack: dude, you already invented a bunch of stuff for them, even the base and other stuff.

Austin: yeah, cause I wanna help.

Felisha: and you can out on us to help out.

Austin: thanks.

zack sigh as he shake his head felt like his brother don't get nor realize something.

 **Timeskip**

najenda: I hate to send you all out so soon but your next job to take out the danger beast, d-enforcer and dungle beast I mention.

lust: what I heard of drang he using some dead cells, bones and blood of many creatures he either killed or took.

Bulat: like what?

Lust: indominus rex, kaiju, muto, kaijudo, some of us, deceased dragon and techno-organics that let animo and dr. stylish work on as now there running around.

Najenda: the anti-jeagers and the imepral arms are working in day and day out terminate them, but there noumbers haven't increase munch.

Mine: if there giving the emperor a hard time because is a set up to show them there protecting innocent lives but some die, so I doubt is a trap yet.

Najenda: (blow a puff) undoubtedly we're actually helping the empire by taking this job, can you life with that?

Zack: I don't mind, better then taking down dungle beast who aren't worth a challenge.

Austin: sure, I'm in, we could split up as groups.

Najenda: (smile) right, as split two group of Austin's and zack's team, I'll be joining in this time.

Austin: great, what'd you think chelsa? Wanna join in?

Chelsa: sure, you guys are really chummy, (hug Austin's arm) but I wanna be in your team austy~

Austin: okay it set, me, najenda, chelsa, kurome,run , sussanoo, sheele bulat,,saeko envy and solo.

zack: me with alexis, esdeath, akame, leone, lubbock, mine, tatsumi, despair, serya, bols, seryu and morrigan.

ausitn: also zack told me the fucker's son is on the move.

Zack: good.

Lubbock: let me handle him.

Austin: you sure?

Lubbock: come on, with the new arms you gave me I can take him.

Austin: okay, but when the time is right, use his trump card and we'll back you up.

zack then look at tatsumi's unzipped zipper as he snicker but laughing as he elbow ausitn to look as Austin laugh as well.

Tatsumi: whats up?

Susanoo: could you please zip up your pants? is been bother me for a while.

Austin: oh god this is to good!

zack: I didn't know you become bold like that tats!

Tatsumi blush in embarrassment and zip his pants.

Leone:(laugh) so munch to look cool huh romeo? (turn zack) this is the funniest thing I ever seen!

zack: I know.

despair: I hope no junk show!

alexis: (snicker) let hope not

Austin: if koan was here he'll take a picture.

mine: it serve you right loser.

tatsumi: come on guys!

then kurome and akame kept watch on zack's zipper and so do Austin.

Austin: kurome.

zack: akame what'd you two doing?

Akame: well, we want to make sure that your zippers stay up.

Kurome: we stare your and tatsumi for a while.

Austin: I-I see. (blush)

Zack:(petted akame's head) well thanks for watching over akamy.

Kurome: can I have a cookie?

Austin: (smile and pull out a cookie) here.

She quickly nibble it and ate it.

Zech: dad, can we go too?

Zack: sure.

Austin: so what is the king's son's imperal arms?

Zack: he holds Dimensional Formation: Shambhala, it's a teleportation arms

Austin: oh I see

zack: extremely fast and agile, proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He has demonstrated to be an extremely strong martial art master. Syura incorporated numerous different martial arts of various countries into his fighting style, but I doubt he not know our style so I wanna give him a surprise and not kill him, I let Lubbock get a chance.

Lubbock: thanks, and I wonder what dose the hangman do.

Austin: like you it makes thin string but it has some more tricks tucked away, when you twist the head you'll have a great surprise.

Lubbock: sweet !

Austin: and yes kurome we'll save a piece of the beast.

zack: same with you akame as for dinner and midnight snack.

The sisters hugs the brothers

Timeskip

the groups are outside and split up, zack's team is spying on anti-jeager helping people killing some of the new danger beast who almost look humanoid.

Anti-seryu: HOW DARE YOU TARRIES THE GOOD PEOPLE OF THIS LAND!

Seryu's thought: was I that justest mad? Man what a freak

Zack transformed into a silver robotic has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them  
, black stripes and a transparent piece of blue circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him and a red and blue suit and ultramatrix symbol.

?: POSTIVE CLOCKVERK !

He blast blue enrgy time ray as he freeze anti-bols, anti-waves and the people.

Seryu: now what honey?

P. Clockwork: Ve Search zhe area in here vor zhose new danger beast and killz zhem and I've unfreeze zhe people now so zhey'll see ve are zhe good guy.

Seryu: I love that idea already.

Akame: me too

Esdeath: I like it, so this clockwork for freeze time? Like me?

P. Clockwork: yes, even foward, backward and rewind what happen.

Esdeath: intresting.

They turn to see a huge lion mixed dragonic lower back and wings, a dinsoaur spinosaur who seem partcle cybernetic with blades, cannons and an ax tail, a huge ice bemehoth like creature, even 2 huamnoid monster and 5 gorgons.

P. Clockwork: ah shnitsle (turn back to zack)

Zack: a galatcic bemeoth, and ice one.

Zack bring his chain with a blade ignite in flames while this make esdeath grin looking at the new danger beast.

Akame: let's kill them.

Zack: agree, bols, mine, tatsumi, despair, seryu, and bols you'll deal with the ice bemeoth and those 2 humanoid beast. Me, Alexis, leone and esdeath deal of the dinosaur, Morrigan deal the gorgons and Lubbock deal of the lion.

Everybody: right!

They all charge at the beasts , zack wrapped his flame chain at the dinsoaur as he roar shooting energy plasma but esdeath freeze half of him but he broke out , suddenly leona slash it eyes then koro bit off the piece of the flesh and even punch the torso , alexis jump up then dropkick it head to the ground as his tail almost whammed akame but she cut it cause it to scream and slowly dying.

Bols then using his imperial to bruning the ice creature as he roar shooting a l ot of ice spike but despair and tatsumi quickly punch the monster head make him tumble as mine and seryu use their weapons of heat intense shooting it make it roar in pain and turn into an ice gaint sphere bgin rolling in speed but they dodge it

Bols set his on blue flames as he ,mine and seryu begin roasting it alive as it begin to melt , tatsumi begin fighting the two beast man as he begin rapiidly kicking them in mid air then dodge their fist attacks and duck down as mine use her punpkin to fry them into dust.

Lubbock tangle 2 gorgons while Aoihi shooting all of them while zech and morrigan show claws/whips to impale them and aoihi begin to headlock the lion and then twist it neck to be broken dead on the ground.

Zack: great work everyone

Aoihi dragging the dead lion.

Aoihi: mommy look what i got for you !

Akame: (smile) oh good girl, I'm going to roast this well done.

Zech: And we'll remove the robot parts and get the meat !

Zack: yep!

dragging the dead cyborg dinosaur

Zack: we're having a feast tonight!

Akame glee happy then hugged them.

Alexis: I'm not sure if I wanted eat form those beast.

Tatsumi: you'll get use to it.

 **Ausitn and his team**

Austin is walking on the mountain sides with the group

Austin: okay the beast around the aera should be here.

Felicia: what would we be facing?

Austin: I'm guessing somewhere is a big insect like monster but surpising , is dead but undead.

Kurome: well kill them

Austin: we will, as long it stay dead.

They spotted some dead bones along dead bodies , smome around and burnt areas.

Bulat: I think we're close

They heard a noise coming.

Sheele: is coming.

Najenda: get ready.

They turn to see w9what coming from the trees, forest and mouantin parts it's a 9 gaint centeide with a upper body along pincer and have armor like shells, monsteorus face of bottom seperate jaws to show sharp deadly teeth, four red eyes, atteanas. And spikes as they look dead ,reut and broke like as they hiss growling at the night raid.

Austin: well then, let's have some fun with them.

he then pull out the build driver and place it on his waist, then a blue dragon flew to the scene and landed on his shoulder, he then pull out a blue bottle with a dragon picture on it, he shakes it then turn the cape, the little dragon flew down to his hand and he stick the bottle into it.

 **WAKE UP!**

he then make the neck and tail fold up and place on the driver.

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

then upbeat music start playing, he starts craning the driver as a farm is formed making the two half's of the armor and a dragon like armor appeared on the side.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Austin: (punch twice) HENSHIN!

then the armor slap together and the dragon armor attach to his back and the winds folded on his upper body and the head attach to his head, the outer part of the wings has an orange fire style on the edges, he is now has a dragon head on the left side with edges on the right.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

?: RRRRAAAAHHHH! kamen rider, cross-z!

Sheele: wow~.

Kurome: (hug him) sexy~.

Cross-z: glad you two like it, now, we're not going to lose! and i'm not feeling that we're going to lose!

Then the undead e pincer do a " come at me" stuff at them.

Then the undead bugs use their pincer to do a " come at me" stuff at them.

Cross-z: oh this is going to burn like my soul!

he then pull out a sword that has a beat monitor on the blade and a but puller.

 **BEAT CLOSER!**

cross-z: let's have a smash hit as well, let's go!

As they charged at them as the bugs suddenly begin to spin very fast in speed as they night dodge but almost got hit then they bounce back and forward then dig under ground.

Envy: woah! What kind of dead bugs are these!

Cross-z: there called rollergrawls, they presume to be extincted, but i think dung resurrect them

Then a stinger pop out as cross-z slice it off quickly as one hiss , then they notice the half cut stinger is moving jump at bulat.

Cross-z: bulat! behind you!

As bulat dodge it and destroy the tail stinger.

Then 3 undead rollgrawl then begin to came out then breath fire-poison.

Cross-z: watch out for the poison- flames!

he then pull the bottom pulley once

 **HIPPARE! SMASH HIT!**

He then slash one of them in half, then sheele and saeko begin cutting them into pieces but they see the body parts begin to move and pull themselves together as the 3 undead rollgrawl pop their neck.

Cross-z: figures as much.

Kurume: I got it, **DEATHTALIVA!**

They teleported to avoid the attack and but some heads got cut off, them one undead rollgrawl shot a paralyze beam at susanoo as he felt numb as it grab him along solo and envy to underground.

Cross-z: solo! Envy!

Then they heard punching and roar as pop out of the ground is solo and envy who carry susanoo but cover in some black ooze.

Cross-z: thank god

Solo: the head to the brain is there weak spot

Cross-z: got it!

then all the undead rollgrawl pop out then burst in flames.

Cross-z: let's clear the fire.

He then pull out a whale full bottle and place it on the base hole.

 **SPECIAL TUNE!** (then pull the handle three times) **HIPPARE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE! MEGA HIT!**

Then he make his blade a large water blade, when he slashes a hurd of energy whales charge at the undead bugs then they roar loud as suddenly he got hit but land on his feet to see another one but except it have a horn beetle cannon, four arms with a missile blaster up top, 4 bug wings, armor shoulder as it land down to the ground.

Cross-z: an evolved one, be careful that thing can read minds.

as the rollgrawl and the hyper evolve rollgrawl look at cross-z slurp and very hungry looks on their eyes.

chelsa: Austin why they look at you like that?

Cross-z: I'll give you one guess, and it's not pretty.

Najenda: is it about what you said koan's nemetrix have natural predator of you, zack and ben's watch?

Cross-z: close, but it involves, me being eaten.

koan: really? They pick you because they smell cannonbolt in your megatrix.

they turn to see koan floating.

Cross-z: koan! and yes.

Koan: which is not close and obvious aust.

Sheele: koan!

Koan: yeah thought you need help, I know I smell my kind up to no good, time to fight fire with fire!

He turn to U. Rollgrawl except color silver, green and dark grey and alive.

U. Rollgrawl: **ULTIMATE ROLLGRAWL!**

He then blasted cross-z off of there tail.

U. Rollgrawl: I like it's mind reading, Austin you, sheele, solo and envy could hurt him as make his invulnerable limit timed out and his energy be drained, even dark fire, dark lighnting, sonic boom or wave can hurt it at the head and since he undead zombie, only necromancy can hurt him.

Cross-z: and I got just the thing.

He then pull out a different bottle, its red and has wizards hat and cape on it. He shakes it up and pull out the whale bottle and place the other bottle in it.

SPECIAL TUNE!

Cross-z: kurume, mine giving me a hand?

Kurume: of course austy.

He then pull the bottom three times again as cross-z, U. Rollgrawl and kurome is ready to charge.

 **HIPPARE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE! MEGA HIT!**

They then charge at the undead evolve rollgrawl but he teleported out of the way but U. Rollgrawl teleported behind it and grab the four arms and legs.

U. Rollgrawl: NOW!

The two jump at it and slash at the undead evolve rollgrawl as to see he glowing to look like he gonna explode as he exploded into piece is while they other night raid took down the other undead rollgrawls. Cross-z change back to austin as he dust himself off a little.

Austin: great work everyone, and (pull out a triple chocolate cookie) heres your special cookie kurume.

Kurume: COOKIE! (snatch it and ate it then hugs him) my cookie prince.

U. Rollgrawl: (fake cough) you forgot someone who help out.

Austin: no I didn't, and.

He then pull out a huge root beer cookie.

Austin: here's your re-ACK!

He tackle and ate it.

U. Rollgrawl: nice.

Austin:...eard, glad you like it.

U. Rollgrawl: yeah even you almost forgot, I figure you still don't get it huh?

Austin: what'd you talking about?

U. Rollgrawl: nothing (turn back to koan)

koan: also I hope my other Austin do, and (hit his megatrix as it beep) something that help.

megarix: {new aliens unlocked}

koan teleported away.

Austin: okay, thanks, what is he talking about?

zack: hey bro!

Austin turn to see zack and his group

zack: see you did some pest problem with hothead around huh?

Austin: yep. (petted kurume's head while she is hugging him)

Kurome then dragging the undead rollgralw.

Austin: kuro, your not really gonna eat that rollgrawl, is dead!

Kurome: no, I'm making it my puppet.

Austin: okay, that's different.

Zack: you know you can do the same with the ultimate one.

This make kruome grin as she drag the hyper evolve one.

Kurome: let's go.

Austin: oh boy.

 **Timeskip**

they made it back at the hideout and kurome make the two undead bugs go into her sword.

Kurome: there, (hugs austins arm) now we can sleep together.

Austin: yeah, you sure like to collect. (sigh in sadness)

kurome: what's wrong austy?

Austin: it just, (look down) I kind of felt helpless sometimes, I know that I'm smart and fight a good battle but zack and koan is the part..

kurome: what'd you mean?

Austin: they both act like twins, but me, I'm just me, I try to get in their level with my strength, invention and other stuff that is me, they pick and make fun of me, telling me to be unpredictable, but I'm not, I'm just me.

?: well I know the problem.

Austin turn to see ichigo

Austin: oh, my, god! IT'S ICHIGO!

ichigo:(strike a pose) the one and only my young rider!

Austin: YES! I KNEW YOUR REAL!

Ichigo: I know the reason of your problem and your two brothers.

Austin: please tell me.

Ichigo: you neglect these two.

Ausitn: huh? what'd you mean?

Ichigo: you are focused of taking down dung that it taken over your life, I know that your life is hell but you have brothers that look after you, don't let that go to waste. Hurting their feelings as they know what you lost and their your only chance since they lost a family too, even heart broken of a girl they thought they care but not even the humiliated, and you maybe smart but you still have munch to learn my boy.

You send a duplicate for them while you work so hard and using invention to build and other stuff so focus and spent a little time and not full , you forgot that zack and koan use to have sibling they lost and difficult situation of their childhood friends back then but fixed, they do it by the true mind ,body and soul not by power or other stuff when their teachers taught them to merge of their with unpredictable and same with ben.

Like how George make you go berserk is how you let your emotion goes and if it wasn't your mom and friends you'll be gone and same of how you build so munch improving make zack or koan feel left out or maybe ben too.

Since they give you a hint and teach you a lesson as you tease them to far thinking they cant deal with it but you think they cant but it how they fixed it and you let that karma get you back at the a** , your holding back too munch by your emotion, mind ,body and soul. you want to protect everybody but who protecting you ? alone is not an answer but together is make it beyond then strength and that how zack deal with drang and learn from the best which you deny thinking your not helping but you are in any ways but blinded until now.

That made austin look down in disappointment on himself

Austin: I...I cant believe it all this time, I can't believe that I've been so blind.

Ichigo: It how dung expected and want you to be target of your weakness even did stop him ounce but you'll never know, It time you stop as your not a little boy anymore take control of a suit, it time to mold out of your shell as a men that your true potential, and is not to late to apologize and make it up to them Austin.

Austin: your right, I'll be right back.

He then walk away leaving ichigo and kurome.

ichigo: I'm glad your doing well taking care of my nephew kurome.

Kurome: wha?

Ichigo: (whisper) don't tell him yet, all ookami's love surprises.

with zack as he at the gun range holding a plasma like AR 15 gun at the dummy like along surprising koan but with a skorpion vz 61 as it look demonic at the flying dummy drones.

while lust, akame, morrigan, yuna, esdeath, leone, tatsumi, mine, eddille,al and shadow bunny is watching the two brother shooting skills.

Al: wow, look at them go.

Eddille: yeah.

Lust: but zacky is the best.

Akame: he kills better.

Morrigan: you got that right~.

Yuna: big bro is amazing.

Esdeath: indeed~.

Leona: me is still mine.

Tatsumi: whoa, look at them go.

Mine: I know, but I can handle that.

shadow bunny: I like to see you try.

Then one of the dummys got shot as his head exploded, they all turn to see austin holding a Model 48 that looks dragonic with the head on the top.

Austin: can't let you guys have all the fun.

they didn't say anything as they continue shooting as Austin sigh.

Austin: look, I'm really sorry for neglecting you guys, (they stop shooting but didn't turn their heads to him) I'm just too use to be the only child and never have a sibling before, and I realize my mistake as I hurt you guys cause you two did lost your sibling back then and feeling alone.

zack: the neglecting remind us like back in school ounce too.

Koan: which is fucked up ookami, you are an only child but at family is key and how that work out.

zack: not to mention is like you don't want wanted siblings and it all we have is you, ben and everyone, so this is how you do for us?

koan: hiding the shadow of your work and stick from the past will make it worst and soon easy for dung, that why he always targeting at you the most sometime.

Ausitn: I know and I'm so sorry, (look down sad) I promise to make it up for you two, I just don't want to hurt you or anyone.

Zack: very well, we that mad.

Austin: what?

Koan: as long you now get ital and let past get to you

Zack: how about shooting with us?

Austin: (smile) sure.

As the 3 brothers begin the shooting

Meanwhile

A guy who yellow hooded see the anti-jeager killing the new danger beast.

?: that one of those jeagers and seem night raid took them off, dung was right , living up their reputation...( grin while giggle and left) i think i play my toy a little longer.

Back at night raid.

Austin: so tell me what is this new evolve army and the one koan sharing to you z?

Zack: well have this, (a silver cube) the all spark that my mom give me as my apes now reborn into humanoids type but as soilders , guards, scouts, warriors ,surveillance , medicals and warrior made particle of rider system weapons , my artificial ghost , koan's wildness, human's d.n.a. and the beast troops are maybe bunch of zoids and wild screecher. So there our army since I couldn't made it without you.

Austin: hey, when it comes to tech I'm a master if it.

zack and koan fake cough.

Austin: but along with my brothers too.

zack: also at night me, alexis, shadow, saylia, tatsumi, Lubbock and esdeath on patrol any area of other danger beast, I want you to watch over and test of our new solders and koan might help of the soy network of any other lost relics, since I know syura maybe on the hunt and have one or not but I'll keep an eye on him.

Austin: I'll give it a shot.

zack: this is your chance Austin , show it how it means your not holding back anymore and a men.

koan: yeah what z said, you know what to do.

Austin: alright

zack teleported.

Koan: glad ichigo help you understand even family help that way.

Austin: huh?

ichigo: he's right, (Austin turn him) after all you are my nephew.

Austin: waIt, WHAT?!

Ichigo: yep.

as then he transformed back to normal to show a man with black hair, silver eyes and has chines dragon themed clouthes and has ichigos belt.

?: name jack D Ookami, your father's brother right minato?

a man came who a little look like Austin but have a low ponytail and yellow eyes, wearing a white silver shirt, scarf and a black vest that have a golden dragon symbol on his back, black combat fingerless gloves, golden belt.

Minato: it sure is.

Austin then start to point and turn back and forth to minito and jack, after a white he overheated and fell to the ground.

Minato: his step mom and aunt really show him, I told you he'll react like this.

Jack: Well he was surprise me in my rider formed.

then suddenly akasu bust through the wall and then looked at minato.

Akasu: minito?

Minito: heu aka-

akasu: (tackle him) MINITO!

Minato: (chuckle nervously) is good to see you too honey.

As she is hugging minito austin's head is steaming out as his eyes are in a swirl, then jack smack him 4 times.

Austin: ow!

jack: seem your okay

Austin: is not a dream, is real ! my uncle is-is...

he about to faint but jack stop it.

jack: please don't do that.

?: wow , looks like that how it done huh?

Austin turn to see a zack look a like except darker brownish red eyes , hair a little fuzzy, wearing black sleeves jumpsuit with a blue shirt inside and a red belt it, sneakers as well.

Austin: zack?

?: nope is Andrew, zack's father.

then akaru and yuna burst in seeing Andrew.

Andrew: oh hey akaru ,yuna what's up?

Austin what is this? Bursting though the wall day?

Jack: you try if you felt a familiar scents.

ausitn: good point.

Akaru and yuna: ANDY!/DADDY! (tackle him)

Andrew: There, There, I missed you too.

koan: also Austin, you, your dad and your mom will know that niji is your long lost sister.

Austin, Minato, and Akasu: WHAT?!

koan: let me explain

 **with zack and the troops.**

As they're walking on the mountain, zack senses and shocked eyes wide.

zack's thought: _dad..._

Esdeath: what's wrong darling?

zack: my dad is alive.

Esdeath: your father?

zack: yes, hold on.

He send a duplicate as zack 2 went and tackle Andrew in a hugged.

Zack: dad...(in tears)

Andrew: hey son

zack: I thought...

Andrew: let say me and minato survive and reincarted somewhere, I'm sorry you two that I hid the truth, I dindt want you to think I'm lying but I have to wait when she come back as I know it.

yuna: is okay daddy.

Zack: we forgive you and understand.

They turn to Austin, akasu and minato hugged niji.

Zack: what happen?

Koan: oh I explain niji is a long lost sister of Austin thanks to dung what he did years ago separated, use a combination magic, some help, alter memory, erase and illusion mirage even it hit from the war, I got it from konton's infos.

Zack: WHAT?!

Koan: yep.

Akasu: I just can't believe it.

Minato: same here.

Austin: (hugs niji and tears a little) at last, I have a sister.

Niji: I have a brother.

zack: thanks koan

koan: don't thank me, thanks your counterpart

 **back with zack and the troops**

Esdeath: it seems that your troops are are ready for anything.

Zack: yeah and even those new danger beast and not to mention this new one is a skeleton bat monsters.

Esdeath: interesting

lubbock: man how did I get paired and partner up with a dude again?

Zack: you got unlucky, beside

lubock: should be on a lookout, might be imepral soilders (look around)

Alexis: why you so jumpy?

Lubbock: now listen here, is curtail then an assassin to be a little paranoid to be stay alert, najenda decide herself thank you very munch, I wanna try it too.

Zack: I see how munch you and the chief have a history boy.

Tatsumi: yeah zack's right

Lubbock: um, yeah, she and I go way back, all the way back to when she use to fight for the imperial army,back when I was the son of a rich country side, I mean I may had anything when I was a kid,that was the best thing I did so, but world seem so boring.

tatsumi: sound to me you had it rough(sarcasm)

saylia: that figure.

zack: My guess rich stuff ain't your thing as you wanna try something new.

Lubbock: you jerk! You almost ruin my story! Anyway, yeah so one day najenda sign up at town were I lived. (sigh) it was love at first sight, so of course I join they army, I did what ever it took to clank rank and get closer to her.

tatsumi: so you use to be the army what'd you doing in night raid?

shadow bunny: what makes you follow her?

Lubbock: everything I done is to be with her, of najenda when she left the emperor I forge to second I debt so I can go with her, pretty awesome of me don't you thinks so? well anyway she doesn't feel the same way-

Zack: you know she interested to Austin ever since her first kiss with him.

Lubbock: I'm okay with it, as long as he takes care of her.

Tatsumi: and beside but if ever win a girl's love you have to stop looking at girls at the hot spring.

Alexis: wait he's the one?!

Zack: uh-huh.

She then grab lubbock and do a tomestone pile driver on him.

Lubbock: why me?!

Alexis: you creep!

Zack:(blush hard) wow.

Alexis: (flick her hair) what? You didn't think I sit around did you?

Zack: no just impress.

Alexis giggle and kiss him while smile sexy.

Alexis: there is more moves then that~.

Zack:(shake his head) a-any we should split up, me and the girls while you two scout ahead and be careful out there.

Alexis: okay.

then saylia grunt then she gasp and lust in charged and change her outfit again.

Lust/saylia: (hugs his back) can I have some kisses before you go?

Zack: sure lusty.

He kiss her deep of a frnech kiss as she moan a little and break the kiss.

Zack: there will be more if you behave.

Lust/saylia: sure zacky~.

zack in his lewamus prime armor including tatsumi in his incuriso armor as the team split up and cover the ground around the mountains

Esdeath: (sniff around) she coming...

Alexis: you mean she.…

Esdeath: yes, the anti-me while the new danger beast is around.

Alexis: go and be with him, I'll handle things here.

shadow bunny: same with me and lust.

Esdeath: just be careful.

shadow bunny: we will call us while we check.

They nodded then esdeath jump up to the mountain with lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: they should be here.

Then anti-esdeath jump down but with charmcaster along.

Anti-esdeath: tonight wasn't your night, I was going to use my new touture technique on you.

Lewamus prime: Aw fuck! Charmcaster!

Charmcaster: oh zacky~!

Lewamus Prime: DAMN IT I'M NOT IN LOVE YOU! GET IT STRAIGHT YOU GOD DAMN WITCH OF A SHANK!

Charmcaster: but I'll make you love me.

Anti-esdeath: first let me torment prime.

Then esdeath landed next to lewamus prime with her sword and the ice queen with her.

Esdeath: not unless I finish you in ice, who that?

Lewamus prime: charmcaster a magic witch and to obsessive with me, who want me as a love slave , and almost try to rape me!

Esdeath is now covered in an icy mist, then suddenly shadow bunny, alexis and saylia speed up and looked really pissed off.

Saylis: she is going to die!

Lust: _she is not going to have my zacky._

Esdeath: I'm going to thoroughly torture you.

Shadow bunny: she is good as dead.

Alexis: no one takes zack away from me.

Charmcaster: aw fuck! 

They zoom and give a bloody pumple while lewamus prime zoom in front of anti-esdeath by surprise. He then made a blade from his hand that shapeshift of color dark grey ,green color parts and silver top that glows green energy.

Lewamus prime: **GRIM BLADE!**

he slash her chest so hard send her flying so fast.

Lewamus prime:(chuckle) a home run, (look at his scythe hand) wow, this is new.

She then feel to the ground and get back up, she then face prime in anger.

Anti-esdeath: **DARK ICE AGE!**

She then thrust as a black ice blade charge at prime, lewamus prime easily dodging her swing and kicks even front kick her make him stumble back.

lewamus prime: is that all?

She scream in rage and try to slash at him as impale him but suddenly a black ooze of tentacles of black and white pop out then grab her then begin green electricfied as she scream in pain and her life energy almost got absorb as she push him as she panting.

Lewamus prime: now who's being tourterd? You are, (his eyes glow green) wanna see something really scary?

She didn't say as he start to change then suddenly lewamus prime is on all fours, grown a tail, sprout out green claws, spikes on the back, eyes on the chest and shoulders, as his head is now showing lots of razor teeth from his faceplate as he roar screech show his long grey tongue scared the shit out of anti-esdeath. Then she fainted with her eyes rolled up while foaming and turn pale white.

Lewamus prime: look like she does.

he turn on the girls who beaten up charmcaster very badly as he walk on four legs.

lewamus prime: nice job.

Esdeath: thanks. (hugs him) how about a kiss~?

lewamus prime turn back to normal mode and then a black monsteorus even big head and natsy teeth even goblin like dragons.

Lewamus prime: well there the danger beast, looks like we-

esdeath and shadow bunny cut them all in half.

Lewamus prime: never mind

the 2 danger beast cut half still moving but esdeath stomp her heel and shadow bunny hit her sword hit on the beast's skull very deep while their eyes shadow and glowing red.

Esdeath: you are in our way.

shadow bunny: sit down and die.

Lewamus prime: very epic slash you two.

Esdeath: thank you zacky~.

She hugged him and zack remove his helmet then kiss her.

With lubbock

lubbock: man, those girls are here then disappeared.

lewamus prime:(telepathic) yo Lub, Tats, can you hear?

Tatsumi: yeah, we're here.

lewamus prime: any sign of other danger beast?

Lubbock: no, not yet.

lewamus prime: well a heads up, Syura is on the move on us, don't worry I got something but I wont kill but torment, he's yours.

Lubbock: okay.

lewamus prime: and don't die like the other you have.

Lubbock: hey, come on, I'll be alright and some new tricks I wanted to show him.

lewamus prime: okay and I senses 2 dungles which is a golaith that heading at you and tatsumi, good luck you two

tatsumi: roger.

Lubbock: alright

lewamus prime: lewamus prime out.

Tatsumi: oddly I'm starting to get use to that.

Lubbok: I'm not.

Then they see 4 goliath came here while growling.

Tatsumi: and there hear

Lubbock: yeah, guess we have no choice,(notice sayru speeds up) let's hope they'll be alright.

Sayru: _they pracectly wipe out stein's and animo's creations, so imperial capital ,so good to be back._ (chuckle)

 **with lewamus prime**

lewamus prime: uh esd you can let me go know.

Esdeath: nope.

shadow bunny:(snatch and hug him) he's my big huggy ice queen so back off!

Esdeath: no he's mine! (seance something) how can there be more interruptions in a deserted mountain?

Lewamus prime: I dont know is worst timing

Alexis: looks like he here.

Esdeath: you there! The coward try to hide! Show yourself! (pull out her sword) if your in pieces you'll be no mercy from me

Lewamus prime: Hey jerkass! Come on out!

Then coming out of the rock is a man in a bright orange cloak.

?: well shit, I thought you wont notice me, not to shabbynow i understand why everyone so bloody terrified of you two. Anyway now the three of us has finally exchange pleasent treat, probably is a good time to stop playing with my toys.

Esdeath: sound like you know why danger beast roaming this area.

Lewamus prime: seem you plan this out Syura, son of the Prime Minister Honest.

Syure: (smirk) you know who I am, good.

Then he turn and spotted saylia.

Syure: well, I see that freak took you in.

Lewamus prime: I wouldnt say that if I was you, she not the same.

Syure: and why's that freak?

Suddenly got slash at the cheek and arm by saylia's spear claws, shadow's swodd and alexis's energy blade make him scream.

Lewamus prime: that how and figure you don't know me?

He change back to zack shock him.

Zack: how about now?

Syure: YOU!

Zack: that's me, seem your face fixed from our introduction last time huh?

Syure: you bastard, I'll make you pay.

Zack: I doubt it.

Esdeath: we'll be glad morely to torture out of you.

Syura: sorry madam, is not my cup of tea,(grin) but if you need for excitement, I'm willing to let you play with my toys as well! behold my imperial arms!

He then pull out a pocket watch like arms as it glows purple then a circle like with a yin yang symbol seal on the ground around zack and his group, zack smirk.

Zack: If we're going somewhere, your coming alone too boy.

He shot a chain and wrapped around syura then dragged him with them by surprise.

Syura: what?! NO!

Then they all vanished and arrive at some island.

Saylia: were are we?

Zack: I don't know, (sniff around and feel the ground) this is a remote island and there 2 gigantic modified Danger Beast created from Dr. Stylish's experiments and along dungle beast who are magma and winter type along nemesis and alice.

Alexis: I see.

Zack: and also,( he bring syura to the ground by the chain) we got ourself a punching bag, esdeath and saylia you two may proceed the torment but no killing.

Esdeath and saylia both smile evily and slowly turn to syure.

Saylia and Esdeath: with pleasure

He showing the pocket watch imperal arm he's holding make syura shocked.

Zack: (grin) thanks for the new imperial arms boy.

Then saylia and esdeath start to torturer him.

Syura scream in agony.

Zack: this place looks nice, what do you say girls, a little relaxation?

They smile as they agree.

Esdeath: it'll be like a date!

Shadow bunny: (snatch zack away and runs away) I CALL DIBS!

Alexis: get back here!

Saylia: hey!

Lust's thought: he is mine!

 **With Shadow bunny and zack.**

Shadow bunny in her blush form is cuddling with zack.

Zack: well at least the duplicate esdeath and saylia keep an eye on him while we're ready soon to get back.

Shadow bunny: okay, say zack, can you, um… turn into a plushy?

Zack: why?

Shadow bunny: um… (blush) I love you but, I like to hug you in my size too.

Zack: okay what kind plush toy you want me as?

Shadow bunny: surprise me.

Zack: okay.

He then shapeshift into a plush darker gray rabbit wearing a black jacket similar of zack's hooded coat and have blue eyes and red scar.

Zack: how this?

To her responds she hugs him and rubs her face at his.

Shadow bunny: perfect.

Esdeath: there you are!

They turn to see esdeath standing there, saylia and alexis standing then notice Zack.

Alexis: zack?

Zack: yep is me, I'm a plush rabbit.

After a brief silents, alexis snatch zack and hugs him.

Alexis: gimme!

Saylia snatch zack from alexis and hug him.

Saylia: oh your so cute!

Then she gasp as lust took over again.

lust/saylia: well aren't you adorable.

Esdeath snatch Zack and hug him to her breasts.

Esdeath: oh zacky your such a cute plushy!

Shadow bunny poofed into her human formed and snatch Zack then hug him to her breasts as well.

Shadow bunny: he is my huggy bunny now!

Zack got off then poofed back to normal.

Zack: girls if we get a date then I have a solution.

He duplicate of 3 as esdeath take zack prime, Alexis is and shadow with zack 2 and zack 3 with lust/saylia. The girls and zack started out there date.

 **With Zack and Esdeath.**

Esdeath and zack is walking around the forest of the island.

Zack: this feel great my snow angel.

She hugs his arm to make them closer, then he kiss her deep with his tongue as she moan and blushing as break a kiss while string saliva showing.

Esdeath: I love you so much zackery.

Zack: and I love you too, wanna see me torument our prisoner?

Esdeath: oh yes please.

They walk to see the duplciate esdeath and saylia poofed out see the injured sayru.

Zack: hey buddy, enjoying the time here?

Syure: fuck off.

Zack: that nice, also you seem to know animo, care to know about dung?

Syure: that guy?

Zack: me and my brother have a history of him and want him dead, some birdy told me you found and hid a lost relic, tell me what your plan is along the relic.

Syure: like I tell you freak and that stupid brother of yours anything.

Zack: really? (snap his finger as the chain remove from Syura) seem I'll teach you to know your place then worthless slug.

He then crack his knuckled and made a creepy Cheshire smile.

Zack: let see if your master of martial arts survive death's warden.

Syure: yeah right, your just a weakling! (charge at him) just like that brother of yours!

He throw a punch only to get caught then he felt a huge chill and felt the air is dry and suffiocating , he notice zack's eyes is black along red glowing with a glared.

Zack: never. Disrepute my brother. Like that. Again

He punch his stomach as syaru growl he charge showing his master marital arts skills in rapidly speed of punching and throwing kicks circle around zack but he easily dodging and blocking like nothing from his hands.

Zack: you got to do better then that.

He eblow his ribs as he cough blood then zack do a combat as he punch, eblow and knee brutally to syaru's ribs, shoulder and a neck then he jump over him then punch his back then grab his head to squeeze hard as he scream while blood leak then a 360 roundhosue kick at him then he got to one knee while panting.

Zack: too bad, I master my martial art, hand to hand combat and more stuff then surpass in training while you sit around like a little boy playing with toys, last chance syaru, tell me or else the gloves are off.

Syure: never.

Zack: you said it, not me.

He turn to his ghost formed as syura jump back in fright as he fall to his butt eyes wide shaking of fear.

Zack: one more chance~.

Syaru: i-i-i aint afraid of you ! I bet you have that apperance from your moth-

Zack then use his claws to slash Syaru's left eye in half of a scar as blood show.

Syaru: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!(hold his cut off left eye bleeding while in tears) OKAY! OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!

Zack: spit it out or tongue will be next! (show his claws cover in blood and lick it) and no tricks.

Syaru: Alright! Alright! There going to use the relic and give it to me, I was going to destroy you with the relic along your allies.

Zack: and what is this relic and what can it do?

Syaru: it's called the blue eyes shadow dragon.

this make zack's eyes wide a little.

zack's thought: _wait a minute, I know that type of dragon...could it be..._ (out of thought) where is it ? I don't sense you carry it.

Syaru: don't have it yet and I don't know.

zack: hmmm, also what reason why you send those new danger beast out?

Syaru: I got bored.

zack: you mean you send those things to killed innocent lives because your bored?!

Syaru: yeah, what's it to ya?

zack smirk as he had his hood up to shadow his eyes as leave nothin but glowing green eyes make the son of honest shivering as he pee himself.

zack: let say if you let the innocent die, you are now in...(rasp and eire) the playground of death! (he hiss showing his long grey tongue)

he screamed as zack start to beat the shit out of him making esdeath blush. she seeing him grabbing his hair up then punching his back toward the spinal core so munch as he scream , then nonstop by puching it 19 times and drop him then kick him to the trees, then walk to him as a piece a rock he put to his chest, zack raised his foot then stomp it make sayru scream in agony as zack crunching it with his foot , sayru's chest have so much scratches, then a bone tail like come out wrapped around syaru's neck very tightly as he felt a choke, he lift him up and brutally punching his back so munch as he cough so munch blood in his mouth as esdeath felt like a wet dream of a fantasy.

Esdeath: oh~, so hot~.

zack then done dusting his hands in some blood he walk back to esdeath.

zack: so esdeath, how was it? What'd you think?

To his andser, she french kissed him and pull him to the sand while he accept the kiss and break the kiss.

Esdeath: it's so hot, so fucking hot, fuck me zack.

Zack: with pleasure.

Zack with lust/saylia.

Lust/saylia is enjoying there time with zack.

Zack: love our date lusty?

Lust/saylia: yes zacky.

they give a good kiss then zack set up a picnic, brought a picnic basket and some nice drinks.

Lust/saylia: (sigh) this is nice, a picnic for two, and you zack.

zack: it sure is, how saylia doing?

Lust/saylia: she is getting closer after attacking syaru she is fine.

zack: cool can I see her?

she nodded then she gasp then saylia is back in charge.

Saylia: hello zacky.

zack: hey saylia, as you can see my real self did a major torture out of syaru and even slash his left eye.

Saylia: (hugs him with bliss) thank you zacky, (kiss him at the lips) I love you so much.

zack: I love you too, and you look really sexy of lust's outfit she choose.

Saylia: thank you, (smile sexually) you know, I'm not wearing anything under this outfit~.

zack: oh how naughty, I can see why lust choose you, (his hand went under her top dress fondling her breasts) now to please you.

Saylia: (moan) oh zacky, when you came and saved me, I feel more lust then anyone, please take me.

Zack: of course to do with two birds in one stones right lusty?

As she gasp then lust take over while purred in pleasure.

Lust/saylia: right~, now take these bitches for yourself.

Zack: with pleasure.

 **Zack with shadow and alexis**

zack and shadow who in there plushy form are hugging each other more and alexis is hugging another zack plush doll.

Zack: glad you like it lexy.

Alexis: your so adorable, I wonder you can be a different plush.

Zack: what kind?

Alexis: well a bear cub will do.

zack nodded as he shapeshift a bear cub plushy.

Zack: ta-da!

Alexis gleed and hugs the zack bear tight as she rubs her face with his.

Alexis: so adorable!

zack: glad you like it, hey alexis and shadow, how about we take a dip and fun at the water?

Shadow bunny: sure but I want to hug you more.

zack: I know let change

she nodded as the 2 zakcs merged and poofed as a human formed while shadow bunny poofed to her human formed as she and alexis begin to change to bikini, alexis wear a dark blue and white polka dots with a sarong and shadow bunny wear a black bikini.

shadow bunny: you look good alexis.

Alexis: you too shadow, now let-

shadow then lift her head up while body jerked around to a spasm then fall down to the sand shake around surprising alexis.

Alexis: shadow, are you okay?!

then it happen to alexis to as she gap then her head lift up then fall down as her body shaking and spasm around while finger twitch a bit.

As they stop then got up from the sand with their hair shadow their eyes but open their eyes to show lifeless and cold eyes.

Alexis?: wha?

Shadow?: hmm, we're back?

alexis?: last thing we remember is we lost and gone my queen, how it possible?

shadow?: I don't know, last I remember that jaden beaten us, even zack and that's it.

alexis?: what shall we do?

Shadow?: I don't know, but what'd you think about zack?

Alexis?: I think he's cute.

shadow?: true but what we did as it was our fault and ever since Sartorius.

as they look up to shadow's and alexis' memories of what happen after they gasp and shocked.

Shadow?: oh god.

Alexis?: what have we done?

Shadow?: we cause major pain, it explain he had darkness, but is not to late to apologize and start over from our action.

Alexis?: your right.

They notice the bikini there wearing and smile.

Shadow?: oh wow.

Alexis?: now this is sexy.

then they change the color of it to white and lavender then walk to zack who now have a swim trunks of an orange and black lines and red along showing his chest, abs and muscles along bicep.

Alexis? And shadow? Blush red and steam.

Zack: hey girls, wow you two look good.

Alexis?: you look hansome zacky.

Shadow?: y-yeah.

Zack notice the eyes and senses as he narrow his eyes.

Zack: those energy...the light of destruction. (growl) I thought I cure you two!

Shadow?: you did, but some how we survive.

Zack growl then as his memory of the pain of what happen which alexis? and shadow? can tell, suddenly his whole body begin to cover of black ghost.

Zack: ARRAGGGHHH!

the two is scared but they didn't run away as zack finally is black ghost as he in a four leg growling at them.

Alexis?: (got to her knees) if you want to kill us, go a head, we deserve the shame.

This make black ghost title his head at them as shadow? Followed what alexis? Is doing.

Shadow?: we would like to greatly apologies to you zack.

Black ghost: hmm , curious and intreging, we didnt expect as brainwashed of the energy from the negative light suddenly creative like your creator, but zack do feel the pain he endure of the only two he got his life.

Alexis?: we want to apologies of our wrong doings to zack.

Black ghost: so you do? (they nodded)i figure you look in Alexis ' and shadow's memories as tou know who he is. Show us any proof how? Why didn't you come with him as he needed you and them the most?

Alexis?: it's beyond our control, the light of destruction who control us and force with it power, force us get the satttile key from Jayden as we struggle last time.

Shadow?: at the tournament even we in a white dorm but we felt zack's darkness but slowly guilt and see his rage.

Black ghost walk around them.

Black ghost: we see and we suppose when zack mate shadow and alexis drink the chailce is the reason it restore you two as a single small piece in te negative side survive and weak and coma sleep for eons. And dont worry as zack is awake part of us and hearing all of this but the memories keep playing over and over pain him but of beyond rage as he endure and controlled.

Shadow?: we'll do anything to heel his pain from us.

Black ghost: alright, (turn Alexis?) Lux and, (turn shadow?) Hikibi, you given a chance as long you show your heart to him.

Lux: we will.

Black ghost nodded as deformed to show zack as he sigh.

Zack: I'm surprise to think two of you the society of light, so is true that you two was struggling from each other from shadow and alexis until your former master boost up the mind control to battle jaden?

Hikibi: yes, we are so sorry for how we treated you.

Lux: we wanted to make it up and start over.

Zack: very well and i admit back at the acdamdy, the white dorm uniform do look good on you two.

Lux: thank you, and on the tournament, I sway my butt and hips at you~

Zack: that why I felt like is either Alexis or something want me.

lux: (hug his arm) now, how about we continue this date?

Zack: let Alexis and shadow knows.

They nodded as a gasp Alexis is and shadow is back control.

alexis: are you okay zacky?

Shadow: did we hurt you again?!

Zack: I'm fine , you soicety of light side apologize and wanted to make it up.

Alexis: (snuggled his chest) thank god.

Shadow: we're so glad.

Zack: and the wanna enjoy the date with me.

they nodded and they enjoy there date as alexis and shadow split as lux and hikibi enjoying it as well.

Lux: well, look at you, all of these girls on your fingertips.

zack: stuff happens and, (slap her ass and grope as she moan) a naughty girl who try to turn me on.

Lux: oh yes, I'm a bad girl~.

hikibi: so am I my king~.

zack: oh two girl who wanted to be purified for good huh?

Alexis: hey, can't let them have all the fun.

Zack: oh I would never forget you and my sexy bunny as well.

Alexis and lux share there kiss with zack and so do hikibi and shadow

 **timeskip**

zack and his girls group up.

Zack: boy that was fun!

Esdeath: (breathing heavenly while hugging zack) yes, it was~.

Zack: I wonder how Austin is doing

 **with Austin**

Austin is now naked and enter the spring bath relaxing.

Austin: (sigh) that's better, the spring bath is just what the doctor orderd.

then suddenly Susanoo came in.

ausitn:(chuckle) I know is you chelsa.

then vanish to reveal Susanoo is really najenda in disguise but naked while her hand in her hips and smile as austin surprise and blush a little.

Najenda: uh-uh, your close.

Ausitn: Najenda?!

Chelsea behind Austin naked lick his ear surprise him in a yelp.

Austin: Gah! Chelsea I feel like you was there!

Chelsea: well, I have some tricks up on my sleeves.

Najenda: we know you can see through her so I just assist to fool you.

Austin: well played you two, very impressive.

Chelsea: I have a hand on this, (she lean close to Austin and smile sexy) who know that under that armor is a handsome man~.

Najenda:(lean and feel his chest) and not to mention a very cute, I wanted to reward you~.

Chelsea: same here.

Austin: well aren't you two naughty huh?

Chelsea: oh we're naughty, but we're horny~.

Najenda: and we want you to take us now~.

Austin duplicate himself for najenda.

Austin: alright my cute fox and my sexy wolf.

Austin 1 then kissed chelsea and austin 2 kiss najenda, as Austin 1 fondle and finger Chelsea's pussy as she moan, Austin 2 get to the ground out of the spring and let najenda sucking his cock as he grunt then smirk, she use her breasts to do a titsjob rubbing it make it feel good for him.

Austin: there my wolf, lick your yummy meat.

then as Chelsea begin sucking his cock at the floor which she giggle seeing him grunt and then she finger her pussy, bopping her head up and down going faster licking and sucking Austin's cock.

Najenda: it's so good, cum at my face.

Chelsea: come on, let me taste your cum.

as the two girls going faster sucking and bopping their heads as the two austins couldn't hold it as thy deepthroat them while moving their hips to thrust their cock.

Austin: we're cumming!

they cummed inside of the two girl's mouth and drinking it nonstop and swallowed it while licking their lips.

Najenda: Mmm~ delicious milk~.

Chelsea: so good~ and nice flavor lollipop, more.

then the two Austin begin to give them a bite on the neck, ear, lip and the collarbone really hard as the two girls of night raid moan while blush, suddenly najenda pop out wolf ears and tail, but she has dragon eyes and scales she then sprouted fur dragon wings, Chelsea then pop out fox ears and tail, she then has dragon eyes and some parts of her body has orange fur they now have fangs and sharp teeth of a dragon.

Austin: my what a couple of beautiful dragon demigoddess I see. (petted their heads) now you two are mine.

Najenda: oh~ your pets are so good~.

Chelsea: yes~, as long I'm with you I can feel at eased~.

Austin 1 then shove his cock inside of Chelsea's pussy thrusting it while fondling her breasts as she moan, Austin using increasing speed to thrust so munch as she felt like melting, Austin 2 did a doggy to najenda by spanking her ass a lot make her cheeks very red, he thrusting his cock inside of her like a fast car make her howl while moan in pleasure while fondle her breasts, the two girl's eyes roll up and tongue sticking out with a goofy smile and face as tier mind gonna blank out.

Najenda: YES! OH GOD YES! MAKE ME YOUR ALPHA! FUCK THIS WOLF AND MAKE ME YOUR PUPPY!

Chelsea: YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME EVERYTHING! MAKE ME MORE GREEDY! MAKE ME GREEDY LIKE YOU!

Austin: I'M CUMMING!

The two ausitn cummed inside of the girls as they moan loudly then Austin 2 poofed out, then Chelsea and Najenda lay on his chest while they relax in the water.

Austin: so how was it?

Najenda: so good, that was an amazing mate, alpha~.

Chelsea: (purr) I feel great, (hugs him tighter) I'll make sure no one else will take you but me.

Austin: that's my girls (they petted them as their tail wags) even I was a little depress of what happen to the other Chelsea that koan told me.

Chelsea: me too, but I will be with you forever now, (rubs her fur to austins skin) you like my fur~?

Ausitn: yeah, nice and soft.

Petting her fur as she like it.

 **With zack and his girls**

Zack: okay since the 2 giant danger beast, nemesis and alice are hiding but I know there coming out.

Lust/sayila: don't worry my love, we will kill them for you.

Zack: I know but let do it together on the beast, nemesis and alice is all yours.

Esdeath: okay, I got some new techniques for her.

zack: which I like to see

they turn to see a giant humanoid monsteorus with a robotic right arm and bandages as esdeath make an ice pillar up to get a good look.

Esdeath: well he's a big fellah.

Zack: remind me of stylish's trump card he use, and that guy inside of the giant's head is his weak spot.

Esdeath: I was thinking the same thing, we must be soul mates zacky **LA HOND!**

she shot an ice blade pillar to launch it at the giant's weakness but it dodge.

Esdeath: quite stubborn.

then shadow bunny, lust/sayila and zack transformed to P. Diamondhead speed in as he make a crystal blade, they slash and stab the guy make the giant fall down dead.

Esdeath: well done, although I had some new skills that I want to show off to you but instead you wounded up deepening my love for you even more.

P. Diamondhead: watch out ! there's another one!

then suddnely another danger beast giant break the ice as esdeath and alexis slide down.

Esdeath: leave him to me lewamus, I'll give him what he deserve.

Alexis: I'll help too!

Esdeath: got it!

Then esdeath made a huge ball of ice as alexis make an energy long blade spear.

Esdeath: **HAGELSRUNG!**

Alexis: **WHITE DAGEGRS!**

the white blade spear impale and the ice ball hit the giant danger beast as dead in the ground , alexis and esdeath land on it.

P. Diamondhead: well done you two, very nice teamwork!

Esdeath: thank you zacky.

then suddenly they senses something as they look to see a tall mutated humanoid man with His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck ,also has black gloves, pants, and boots even carry a bazooka and a mini machine gun.

next to him is a girl wear a black jumpsuit, light blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes , that her armor around her.

?:Prime...

P. Diamondhead: nemesis.…

?: zack.

P. Diamondhead: alice, what purpose of coming here?

Alice: oh to enjoy hurt you so munch and the look on your face last time as a fool.

P. Diamondhead: your going to eat those words, but I'm not the one dealing with you.

alice: then who?

Then an ice shard cut her arm clean out.

alice: AHHHHH ! (She pick her arm and attach it back) what the hell?!

She then looked at esdeath as she and the rest of the girls are giving death glare at her.

Esdeath: there you are.

Alexis: you hurt zack.

shadow bunny: you will die.

Saylia: ready lust?

Lust: born ready.

Lux: let our light destroy you.

Hikibi: and end your existent's.

Alice: ah crap!

They all tackled at alice to unleashed the bloodshed while P. Dimanodhead and nemesis punching each other while dodging fists as nemesis use a rocket launcher at the petrosapien, send him flying and crash down as nemesis unleashed a mini machine gun at him.

Nemasis: Arrgh!

As P. Diamondhead smash the ground as A blue flash he transformed into a black humanid msuclar moth who white four bigger wings and antenna , His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extend over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen.

With cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble white ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are white cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth with a wider mouth and has a white stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode and a red scar.

Muscular build and is more hunched over, also now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His chest piece now extend over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mod.

He has a blue belt on his waist with a white stripe where the Ultramatrix symbol is located.

? **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

He slap his ultramtrix as 4 spike pop out then  
P. Big chill change but the same except his wings and antennae have a flame design. He has crests over his eyes with the same design means color of d blue is now d yellow.

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

As he turn intangible of the bullets pass throw him then he flew make a flame fist punch nemesis face freeze half of it then burst out tentacles grab him but P.U Big chill begin to freeze him faster and broke free , then blow a fire breath to freeze him as a statue.

P. U. big chill: now that's a cool statue.

He flew to the girls to see the unconscious alice down and bleeding .

P. U big chill: you girls did nicely to our guess.

Esdeath: of course.

He turn back to zack.

Zack: now is time to go home.

Alexis: shall we leave them?

Zack: yes and dropped syura too at the ground.

They nodded and throw syura to the unconscious group. Zack toss syura's imperial arms to shadow.

Zack: here you go shadow, i upgraded and now is yours, consider a gift from our date.

She jump up to him and hug him.

Shadow bunny: thank you!

Zack: no problem, now wow us.

She nodded and holds the arms and they teleported out. As they arrive back to the mountain they return to the night raid hideout.

Zack: hey everybody! We're back!

Najenda: welcome, did the job go well?

Zack: yeah we slay some danger beast and we run to syaru , son of honest as we took care of him but alive as we drop him off but his imeperail arms is now ours and belong to shadow.

Najenda: that's marvelous, good work.

Zack: and other news from him, he responsible of the new danger beast out, and then he said he was using as what dung and the allies found which I know familiar... The blue eyes shadow dragon.

Najenda: the blue eye shadow dragon? That dose sound familiar, dose it happen to use to shine with pure light?

Zack: your familiar with it chief?

Najenda: I am, and the last time I saw it, it shines beautifully, when I was a privet but it hard believe a dragon which I thought it was a danger beast or my imagination cause it doesn't look like any other danger beast kind.

zack: cause me and alexis know there is a card back then, that dragon who I know back then fly across different places and world in the day, even Seto Kaiba use it and it's named the blue eyes shining dragon. (make alexis and akasu shocked)

Alexis: that blue eyes is here?! In real life?

Akasu: I can't believe it.

Austin: you know that dragon mom?

Akasu: duh, queen of all dragons here.

Ausitn: oh and what's so important about this blue eyes?

Akasu: the blue eyes white dragon is one of the few most powerful dragons in the dragon circle, his half is red eyes black dragon, he is not evil.

Austin: what happen to him?

Zack: It was used by Kaiba to defeat Yugi, but then used by me and Yugi to destroy Anubis. Killing itself in the process.

Tatsumi: Anubis?

Zack: Anubis was an evil sorcerer who commanded evil Shadow Realm monsters, the co-creator of the Pyramid of Light alongside Aknadin.

Austin: damn, so how strong is this dragon along red eyes black dragon? and what'd you mean of half?

Akasu: I know a few dragons that can rival with the blue eyes and even who knows maybe a new one born, but now is a blue eyes shadow dragon?

Zack: it seem somehow it sacrifice it maybe survive and landed in here, that why perhaps najenda saw it and dung must've met it when it survive and at some realm then corrupted it like how Austin's counterpart become drang.

Akasu: I see.

Austin: don't worry we'll bring it ack.

zack: and cure him before it get bad to worst.

Austin: yeah, and I call dibs on riding on him.

Zack: no to late.

Ausitn: come on man!

Zack: your mom said there is a few dragons that can rival with the blue eyes so be fair on that one.

Austin: alright then but I'm still new of duel monsters.

Zack: you'll adjust like I do in kamen rider.

Zech: hey bols.

Bols: yes zech.

Zech: me and my sibling gotta surprise for you.

Bols: what is it?

Alex: there right here.

Then standing there is a woman holding a little girl, the woman has long light brown hair and purple eyes while the girl has golden blonde hair and blue eyes, both of them are wearing dresses.

zech: ta-da!

woman: honey!

kid: daddy!

Bols: (gasp) my girls! What are you lovely ladys doing here?

Bols' wife:(show a lunchbaag) you big ol goofball you left your lunch sitting on the counter this morning.

Bols: oh my goodness.

Bols' daughter: mommy! Daddy make a boom! Boom!

Bols' wife: and we're moving in with you, thanks to these two gentlemen's ideas (point at zack and ausitn)

Austin: it be safe for them with us.

zack: so we ask our kids to pick them up.

Bols then bear hug the two.

Bols: thank you two, so much.

Austin: no prob, but dang boy.

Zack: bones and muscle...going numbs.

Bols let them go.

Zack: well bro we better get rady.

Ausitn: yeah, cause dung and his gang not gonna keep that dragon under his chain.

 **with dung**

Brutal: seems the night raid get some upper hands and at sayru.

Dung: his careless of not taking things is his fault, if he coming make sure he wont let his cocky get himself killed.

Brutal nodded while drang drink his black tea.

Dung: so how is it?

Drang: it seem doing well, I figure he is hard to be killed.

Dung: what'd you expect? (he turn to the cave)

It show a huge metal like dragon with no arms have armor like skin, demonic wings, blade like each side of his heads and glowing blue eyes, darkest with purple spiral lines around his skin.

Dung: us dragon is hard to killed and cheated death sometime, isn't that right blue eyes shining dragon or should I say, Blue eyes Shadow dragon.

The Blue eyes Shadow dragon begin to roar make dung smirk wider seeing the power of it.


	8. night 8

Morning has struck again as zack with shadow hugging his arm, went to the kitchen and got some coffee while akame and alexis fixing some breakfast.

Zack: morning.

Alexis: oh, morning zack, slept well?

Zack: slept great, how's eddille and Al?

Akame: they was injured yesterday by the rain of scar, but they're doing well healing.

Zack:(sip his coffee) good, I should've got there and help. (akame petted his head)

Akame: your hair is soft.

Then they notice zack was purring like some sort of cat.

Alexis: (smile) akame, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Akame smirk while nodded.

Shadow: don't leave me out of this.

Zack: uh, girls, what ar-

Shadow: GET HIM!

Then the three girls all tackle him to the floor and start petting him then suddenly zack show some cat ears, cat tail and a cat smile as he purring more like an actual cat and meow.

Alexis: oh you are so cute!

Akame: cute kitty man.

Shadow: oh you are adorable!

Zack then shake his head off and blush embarrasses.

Zack: a-anyway, I guess eddille is doing fine right? (while his cat tail still wiggle)

Akame: yes.

Alexis: also she had a new look thanks to chelsa and Morrigan, she wanna impress you.

Zack: woah, cant wait.

Despair hugged zack from the back.

Despair: hello zacky.

Zack: hey despair, I've been wondering since all the sins, what happen to greed?

Despair: we went off somewhere, let say like his sin but he munch rather against our former daddy, but he still want to attack night raid.

Zack: I see.

Despair: and he wanted to know the secret you and eddille got along al, and since I connect to the anti-despair that drang finally made a complete philosopher stone for the elite other along wrath and pride as not they others of us.

Zack: well we'll see which is the top, where is greed's location at?

Despair: I rarely pay attention to him.

Zack: I see, anyone else?

Lust: I have, he is somewhere underground and assembled some of dr. syltish mutant humans who are D.N.A of danger beast, they heard of the next relic around, the enigma of combination.

Zack:(pupils turn small) the enigma...of combination?

Lust: you know that?

Zack: yeah one of the artifact made by solus prime, member of the 13th prime, is not only capable of fostering unity and cooperation of the minds of sentient creatures in its proximity. But also of bestowing one of the greatest abilities known to Cybertronians, that of combination, this ancient tool can instantaneously merge any Cybertronians together into a combiner. Enhance the power and mental stability of pre-existing combiners, or integrate new components into per-existing combiner teams.

Lust: I see, planing to make something out of that relic?

Zack: yeah but need some test, and beside I did call some back up and I wanna test this on the dinobots.

Despair: that would be great, say, wheres austin?

Zack: having his moment mating but he'll be done.

Despair: I see.

Then despair and lust smirk as he petted his head make him meow.

Lust: how about we have our own sex section~?

Despair: with the sexyest man alive~.

 **Timeskip**

Austin is now out side after banging his girls laying on a tree.

Austin: wow, man that was pretty great.

Then envy came in and flop onto his chest as she stat to take a nap.

Envy: Mmm, so warm~.

Austin: hey envy.

Envy: hey sexy, may I have another kiss?

Austin: (smile) do you even have to ask? (give her a kiss on the lips making her melt into his arms more)

Envy: oh yes~, I want more, more of your hot lips~.

Austin: what a naughty girl you are.

Envy: yes, I'm so bad, punish me please.

Austin: you want a spanking~? Okay.

He then start spanking envy making her moan more and start to lose her self again.

Austin: so sexy, your jealous and wanted huh?

Envy: oh yes! Yes! I do! I'm so jealous of the girls always being with you! I really wanted this! Spank me more!

Then Austin spank more and more as her ass feel red.

Austin: that skirt have a nice view of your ass.

Envy: yeah~ that felt good~.

Austin: so anyway we should split of team, my team named Dragonic force and zack's is called whatever he want. you, chelsa, sayo, bloody, red, niji, saeko, wave, solo, Susanoo, sheele, bulat, fecila, baby hood and najenda be on my team.

Envy: I would love that privilege to be on your team austy.

Austin: okay, (hidden smirk) hmm, what would happen if I do this?

He then slap her ass again making it crimson then slowly rub it onto her making her moan beyond pleasure.

Envy: oh yes, yes, what about zack's team?

Austin: kurome, akame, tatsumi, leone, shadow, morrigan, bols, lust, despair, sayila, esdeath, alexis, mine, eddile, al, seyru, and run. I think they go by the team name "Brawler"

Envy: I see, anyway I'll go scout ahead for some other answer form the empire.

Ausitn: be careful my sweet envious dragon.

Envy: (kiss his check) of course my hansom dragon king, and by the way your brother is on a mission with chelsa of assassination on there next target. (she shapeshift into an empire guard)

Austin:(clank laugh) she do said she wanted a big brother.

 **Timeskip**

In a room somewhere there is a man wearing fancy clothes Arabian style as he has a drink on his hand.

Guy: life stock, life stock, life stock, all though stupid miserable faces are priceless a heard of sheep to fill my coffers, (drink his cup of wine) I do believe there taxes make my wine taste even more sweet.

Then a maid and a bulter came by in to the fancy guy.

Maid: well master, good afternoon.

Butler: I arrive for your request like you ask my lord.

Guy: well, hope your ready you two now I need a nice long full-body rub today and-

Before he can continue he got stab by the thought while impale to forehead with a hidden blade as the butler and maid reveal themselves as zack and Chelsea.

Chelsea: mission successful, so what kind of massage do you have in mind?

Zack: I don't know but perhaps neck massage, btw we got company!

The door open to reveal anti-wave and anti-kurome.

Anti-wave: we're the jeager sir! We're here to protect you! We need to search the mansion.

But they was too late.

Anti-kurome: look at this.

Anti-wave: we're too late.

Anti-kurome: I don't know what happen, we must have a leak somewhere down the line.

 **Timeskip**

at night raid's base chelsea is sitting on austins lap as she is having tea and the rest hear how the mission went.

Chelsea: the dark jagers walked in on us.

Mine: I'm amaze you made it out safely, those guys are real threats.

Chelsa: he had a few cats so I turn into one, justed act casual when they left.

Zack: hell I jump and stick to the ceiling with my feet's in stealth in speed.

Mine: I guess your imperial arms dose have it's uses then, I'm not sure how I would have gotten out of a pinch like that.

Austin: (pats her head) at least now that you are good in assassinations.

Chelsea:(giggle) thanks austy, (turn mine) is harder for you now since they know what you look like, feel free to leave mission like me for now on okay?

Mine: wow thanks chelsea.

Chelsea: while I'm out saving the day you'll be sure to guard the house, like, a, puppy.

Austin and zack snicker.

Mine: what?! just when you be nice! Then you turn into a piece of crap! (start to chase chelsea around the house)

Then envy as the soilder guard shapeshift back.

Envy: I was able to locate the witness that killed 5 people and helping some unknown people, here. (give the photo to lust) this is the skate of the guy.

Lust then look at the picture while envy is sitting on austin's lap cuddling him as well ,the picture of berry the chopper and along 6 unknown but seem familiar robotic monster with teeth like.

Lust: oh he still alive then?

Zack:(look at the other pictures) the pirakas too?!

Ausitn: what?! I though they were dead.

Mine: piraka?

Wave: who's a pirakas? You guys seem so worried about it.

Austin: there are a group of skakdi who has separate themselves from the dark hunters.

Zack: tough assholes and dangerous bastards, we put them in behind bars and sometime break out and dead, only 6 of them.

Austin: here's files about them

Austin pull out file of the pirakas

Austin: there leader(show a picture of a piraka who color green and yellow like armor and red eyes, spike like spinal cord, 3 blade scissor and a launcher cannon) ,Zaktan A.K.A The Snake 100% cunning and 0% cuddly and the power of Laser Vision and fly, slip through minute cracks, change his shape, or attack as a swarm. He also had the elemental power of Air, which could only be used when combining his power with that of another of his species. Zaktan was equipped with the Three-Blade Scissor with a pair of tongs at its other end.

Lubbock was in shock, leone smirked to hear some new challenge, seryu was surprised and kurome is just eating her cookie.

Zack: (pull out another picture red and gray amror as well) this here is Hakann A.K.A The Bully. 100% explosive and 0% fuse. Hakann had the Elemental Power of Fire, His Lava Launcher could fire spheres of lava, and the weapon had a Claw on its other end. He could also withstand extreme heat, fire beams of heat vision from his eyes, and create devastating mental blasts which could distract an opponent with pain or knock them unconscious.

Bols: woah, even my imperal arms can't harmed him.

Leone: anyone else?

Zack: yeah there more,(pull a picture of the one color blue armor and gray parts too) Vezok A.K.A The Beast Vezok had the Elemental power of water. He could also fire impact vision from his eyes. His other powers included: a fair amount of strength, resistance to the corrosive effects of seawater, and the ability to copy powers that he had been hit with for a short time. Vezok was equipped with a Water Harpoon that could pull him through the tides, its other end was a Buzzsaw that could hurl Water Daggers.

Austin: Avak A.K.A The Trigger, 100% arms 0 % charms (shows a picture of the brown one and gray parts) Avak's Elemental power was that of Stone , and his weapon was a combination Pickaxe and Jackhammer known as a Seismic Pickaxe. this also doubled as a powerful firearm. He could create a prison cell out of thin air that was specifically designed to counter a foe's powers, though this took some concentration and the prisons would disappear should Avak be knocked unconscious. He also had X-ray and Telescopic vision.

Mine: he's not that good.

Leone: same with the beast.

Austin: no, they're good on what they do.

Zack: even they do hate each other and don't get along, Reidak A.K.A The Tracer , 100 % hunter 0 % chicken (color black and yellow armor) Reidak's Elemental power was Earth, and his weapon had a Buzzsaw on one end and a Drill on the other, it could turn solid ground to quicksand. He could use his power of adaptation after every defeat, so that the same trick would never work twice however, this only worked when he was defeated, he couldn't adapt to tactics that only trapped him or slowed him down. He also had thermal and infrared vision, allowing him to see invisible heat patterns.

Austin: Thok A.K.A The Drifter.

Esdeath frown at the picture of thork who armor all white and silver.

Austin: this guy is 100 % solo and 0% social, Thok could focus his elemental Ice power through his weapon, a freezing Ice Gun with an ice pick on its other end. He could withstand intense cold ,though intense heat weakened him. He also had spellbinder vision that disoriented enemies. Additionally, he could make any matter come to life to serve him, though that could weaken him substantially, depending on the size of the target.

Esdeath: how disgusting.

Zack: also the trigger will fine any firepower he'll get, so becareful mine.

Mine: hmm, fine.

Esdeath: dibs on the drifter.

Austin: for what?

Esdeath: to prove that my ice is deadlier then his.

Austin: I see, so envy any location of barry and those pirakas?

Envy: there heading and killing humans but who knows, somehow my hush is telling me that dung must've upgrade them.

Lust: means the piraka are looking for the relic.

Austin: well we have another hunting trip.

Zack: well there not the only one, seem a three way.

Austin: how come.

Envy: our other brother greed the avarice heard the relic and wanted to know the secret of the stone.

Austin: it's a good think that he didn't know about my stones in you girls.

Zack: well I'll deal with greed and his lackey, might bring eddille and al with me and find him.

Austin: alright and after that, najenda said about another mission so the piraka.

Najenda: indeed.

Austin: good luck.

Zack: thanks.

As then zack waited for eddille to get ready since she consider it as a date like.

Eddile: okay zacky you can look now.

He turn to see eddile but she is taller and has more bigger breasts, she is now wearing a blue hoodie coat along black pants, purple boots with belt like and white gloves with black parts too, have belt with it to tide it up, underneath the blue coat is a black tank top to show her belly. She have her hair parts her bangs in the middle so that they frame her face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, she leaves a two strand of hair sticking up like an antenna and her ponytail braided nicely with a red ribbon on it.

Zack: woah, (blush) you look different, and amazing.

Eddile: thanks zacky.

Zack: but how did you change your height and your chest?

Eddile: girls secret. (wink at him)

Zack: well you do look sexy.

Eddile: (hugs him) I have more underneath~. Wanna have a peak?

Zack:(smirk) naughty are you?

Eddile: well, you are a naughty boy~.

Zack: really? Wanna have some fun?

Eddile: like you need to ask.

She then kiss him and lop her leg around his legs then he spank her as he fondle and fondle her b*** as they went eddile's room and zack put on a sound proof barrier as he place eddile on her bed.

Zack: you look so beautiful now.

Eddile: (blush and act shyly) thank you.

Zack: (smile) and so cute.

As they so the 69, zack licking and sucking her pussy as she moan while she sucking and licking his cock and balls male him grunt.

Eddile: oh, so good, I want more.

As they kept continue feeling each other that Zack use his tongue deeper to her pussy that all wet and Eddile use her mouth to bop her head faster up and down.

Zack: I'm cumming!

Eddille: me too!

As then they both cum at the same time then eddille drink and swallowed it licking her lips.

Eddille: so good.

Then zack got up and give her some lovebite very hard at the neck, breast, stomach, ear and collarbone make her blush hard and moan loudly, suddenly she start to make her palms glow and her hair bright golden along blue flashes and white lightning dance around her and make her braid unwrapped to show her long hair.

Zack: (touch her check) my what a beautiful sunshine you are.

Eddille: (soft smile and kiss him again) thanks, but people will always call me small, your so wonderful I don't know that I'm worthy to be yours.

Zack: oh your worthy, I see pain in your eyes that we're alike as I healed yours and you healed mine, but when I call you lil or some sort how, come you don't get pissed off. (she smirk sexy at him)

Eddille: lets just say, I'm a fun size woman, your fun size~.

Zack: I see, well lil sunshine.

Eddille: and also think you make me like a humoclious like akame and saylia?

Zack: how come? There already full and non other evil homclious aren't dead.

Eddille: how about you make me one? I wonder what sin shall I be~.

Zack: hmmm, well I'm thinking about the original sins left from sloth, wrath, greed and pride, maybe some new improve like how me and aust make the new and improve lust, envy, despair and solo merged with their opposite sins. Why not we make, (grin) a new and improve pride, along Humility.

Eddille: of course, now, fuck, me, up~.

Zack:(grin) with pleasure.

He shove his cock inside of her as she moan while thrusting lifting her legs up, he pounding her hard in and out, then switch to doggy position and pounding her very hard and spanking her ass more, more, more and more make it all red as she moan like crazy so loudly, he grope her ass while fondling her breasts and twist it make her eyes roll back, goofy smile and face along tongue sticking out.

Eddille: oh yes! Yes! YES! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING! TURN ME! MAKE ME MORE!

Zack: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she moan, she lay down to get some breath.

Zack: how was it?

Eddille: so~amazing zacky~.

Zack: yeah, I transferred the stone inside of you so it'll start about now.

Then she can feel the transferred of the philosopher stone inside of her juices and spasm as she grunting in pain and she scream fighting as blue lightning cackling dancing around her.

Zack: eddille! are you be okay? (she grin while in pain a bit)

Eddille: yeah, I'm alright, I ain't laying this push me around.

She scream as she now went inside of her mind then everything look kingdom and peaceful and mansion building then a figure came out as color yellow and femmine like.

?: so you must be the one I share of this body, I'm the second new and improve pride along humility, now hand over your body.

Eddille: hey there.

Pride: guess this will do for now, hand over your body to me.

Eddille: (glared at her) and why is that? Are you going to hurt my zacky?

Pride: thee opposite, I'm going to see him.

Eddille: oh so you like him? (she smirk at her)

Pride: well it feel pleased of have him inside of us, (sexy smile) what a sweet sexy and prideful man he is~.

Eddille: oh he is so hot.

then as pride take over her as the outside world eddille got up and flick her hair and look at her new body.

Eddille?: hello master.

Zack: master? (she get down crawl up to him)

Eddille?: I am pride as well humility.

Zack: I see, hmm you do carry and know the memory of the original pride who sided with dung?

Eddille?: I don't know what your talking about, I'm pride and humility.

Zack: I know, since eddille is a half goddess, you connect and link the memory since you are half sin of it.

Eddille?: very well, let me check.

As she begin to research and then found it.

Zack: well?

Eddille?: hmm the male version of me, he seem to be a child and we're alike but I'm better then him.

Zack: and you share the same power but upgraded and new and improve.

Eddille?: so would you like to name me~?

zack: well pride/eddille.

Pride/Eddille: okay, so, are you going to bang me until I blank out~?

Zack: sure and after that, we'll face your little brother greed.

Pride/Eddille: okay.

 **Timeskip**

Zack and eddille having there date while al taking a walk a little too look around.

Al is walking around then notice a piece of small paper as he pick it up and look at it, what he didn't know a hooded cloak person watching and went away.

Zack: time to get to work.

Eddille nodded meanwhile somewhere a place of a sign that said 'devil's nest',the firs guy who lay down wearing a kimono like along black upward hair that he sniff and carry a katana.

?:he's here.

Got down from the roof while a blond girl with short hair, green snake tattoo, dark blue tank top and light brown pants along the cloak person who hooded down show a bald man with a lizard tail as they see al came in to them.

?: there you are, about time.

Al:(show the paper) we know your secret, leave the devil's nest if you wanna talk, I guess your the people who wrote this note?

?: that's right, we know a lot about you.

Al: well that's good ,cause there a lot about me that I don't know.

?: then I'm the guy you wanna talk too, why'd you come with us?

Al: sorry but I'm not go with strangers.

?: huh? How old are you?

Al: 14.

?: well come on then, I think 14 is old enough to think yourself kid, you got to act like an adult start taking risk.

Al: you think so? I should think for myself?

?: yes and you can start by co-

Al knee him at the face.

Al: so I thought it over with myself, and I decided that you tell me what I wanted to know.

?: so you wanna do this by force. (he sheated his katana)

But punch by al's fist but al quickly use his imperial arm to make his whole body inside intangible , which the girl went inside of the armor.

Girl: sorry to drop in.

She then went inside the armor.

Al's thought: ah! I can detangible myself, other she be in and get stuck!

He try to take her out but too late.

Al: you inside me?!

Girl: hey! Be a good boy and hold still!

Then she wear the armor around him but al try to shake it off of her.

Girl: so what is like to have someone control you from inside?

Al: you cant stop me from moving ! and your not strong enough to hold up forever.

Girl: your right, but all I try to do is slow you down a little.

?:for my turn.

Then a big guy with silver hair with a low ponytail and wearing a green military outfit pin al down to the ground.

?: your alright in there?

Girl:(Sarcasm) oh I'm wonderful.

Guy: your making this way to hard kid (picking up al's helmet and toss it to the ground)

Al: you people aren't human are you?

?: good guess, there danger beast chimeras, and they happen to work for me.

Then came a tall and muscular young adult with short, spiky, black hair that is kept slicked back, he in leather, sporting a short, black jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, and shoes with upward tips. Pants and shoes are black. Beneath his jacket, he wears a skintight shirt, which is reddish brown hue. Around each of his wrists, wore four black leather wrist belts with metal claps. He briefly wore a pair of sunglasses with round lenses. 

Who he picked up al's helmet and grin.

Then up to the roof came in zack and eddille.

Zack: hmm let see what we got here, the big guy name roa, bald one bido, the girl martel and the guy with the katana is dolcetto.

Pride/edille: my brother greed, since my memory serve from the original around him.

Zack: oh so you remember his purpose and what he do.

Pride/eddille: yes, to gain everything that interests him and can armor himself completely.

Zack: well then, the angel of life and death, we'll see.

He make slammed his ultramatrix of a blue flash as he change into an alien bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on their heads like dreadlocks, reptilian skin and his faces, wearing bio mask visor like ,shoulder pads, chestplate, knee pad, device gauntlet, wrist blade, two plasma shoulder cannons , some bone and small skull necklace, a weapon sash belt around him, and barfooted and ultramatrix symbol as a belt.

?: **HUNTER!** (Roar)

Pride/Eddille: let's begin the hunt.

 **with al**

guy:(check the empty armor al in and along martel holding him down) cool , an impressive imperial arm , you become actually hollow, (put al's helmet back on him) the names greed, and I wanna be your friend.

al: then why you tell me you people really are? your chimera with danger beast, that's impossible no one made of that can talk.

Greed: you cant believe what the government tell you kid,(point at him) you got the proof you need inside of you, the girl you in there is part snake. And this big guy here is, (turn roa) roa what you made with? Cow?

Roa: yeah.

Greed: we also got a lizard, crocodile and the little runt you took down earlier tends to lift his leg when he pee.

Dolcetto: only ounce!

Al: yoru part dog?

Dolcetto: yep ,is really not so bad.

Al: I don't believe it, is not possible, who would be able to creating one?

Greed: the empire , Dr. stylish.

Al: your saying?

Greed: you got it, there's a shadow world beneath you along the night raid that jammed pack with impossible, hell I'm more common then they are, (he show the symbol of the humonclious on his left hand)I'm a humoclious.

Al: humclious?

Greed: you know what that means right ? I'm an artificfal created humanm really no joke.

Al remember read it with his eddille about it and even lust, envy, despair and solo who are allies and night raid members.

Al: your lying a humonclious is just a theory nobody made one.

Greed:(took off his glasses to show his purple eyes with thin, cat-like pupils)guess I gotta prove it.

Roa slammed greed's head off clean out of his body shocked al.

Al: why you do that to him?

But suddenly greed's entire head regenerating itself and he getting back up while some blood from his mouth, he groan and crack his neck while wipe the blood off.

Greed: that's one time I died.

Al:(shocked) no way.

Greed: you get it yet? Nothing is impossible alright ? I'm a little surprise you have a hard time accepting that, consider your attach to this imperial arm but a certain non human person and know other peoples.

Al: who told you that?

Greed: people like to talk in the shadow world, and I got plenty of friends, he, well let skip this casual chit chat. I'm more interesting to hear that have a body that'll never die, an invendual soul transmuted and bound to an object? It sound like a perfect recipe for immortality to me, let me explain. (he grin) see I'm greed, I want everything you think of money and woman, power and sex, statics, glory I demands the finer thing and of course, (tighten his left hand) crave for internal life!

Al: aren't you already immortal?

Greed: I guess I was put to gather then sturdy the most, I am 200 years old but I would exactly say that I'm immortal, so I spill my guts all over, told you my darkest secret. Now is your turn, where is night raid's location and how'd you got your body?

Martel: just make it easy and tell him, unless you want be examine, which me we'll have to take you apart.

Al: I'm afraid wouldn't tell you our location is, and I wish I could tell you, that would mean I actually remember how I got it, but I'm not the one who did the transmutation.

Greed: that's not a problem in that case, I'll just ask the person who did and cant wait to meet either prime or the pharaoh dragon.

 **with zack**

As eddille back in charged of her body even annoyed pride as hunter in cloak device invisible

Eddille: now were he run off to?

Bido: I'll be happy to tell you can find him, but first you tell me what yoru secret is.

Then hunter reappeared and slammed him to the wall.

Hunter: we got a better idea.

then at greed's hideout bido got beaten to the ground and eddille came in.

al: sister!

eddille: seem like zacky's plan work like a charm.

Al: sister, this guy is a homunculos!

Eddille: really? (smirk a little)

Greed: hey way to ruin it.

Then they heard cricket like noise around, then laughter as greed and his danger east chimera look around try to see what that noise is.

Hunter's voice: so dung's other brat greed the avarice , so that where you run off too, a bunch of zoo animals for an army.

Greed: (smirk) so you must be prime, yes the Oldman told me all about you and your other brother

Hunter's voice: and your sibilings told me about you, even I senses you got hit ounce and how killing way does it take for a greedy artificial being to become dust to the wind? Since your 200 years old.

Greed: what can I say, I'm hard to kill anyways.

Hunter's voice: but very limit unlike how me and my brother did to lust, envy, and two new recruit despair and solo who are now true immortal with no limit.

Greed: not bad.

Hunter's voice: and beside your older sibling is glad to meet you.

Greed: huh?

Hunter's voice: no don't tell me you don't recognize the one who have munch pride.

Then pride took control of eddile's body.

Pride/eddille: is very nice to see you from a long time greed. (make greed's eyes wide)

Greed: pride?! How in the world did you get here?

Pride/eddille: I'm newer and stronger then they original pride who's alive, and my master I thank for made me.

Greed: prime did that?

Pride/eddille: yes but I'm more stronger then the weak original, since I have no limit but you do. (smirk sinister show her purple eyes) which make it delight to tear you to pieces on my own brother.

Then her shadow start to move around as to show blue jack o lantern smile but eddille came back in charged of her body as the shadow going away.

Then hunter re-appeared.

Greed: well you have a special talent.

Hunter: please eddille may do the transmutation but my brother made the complete stone of it, not using human's soul. that why lust, envy, despair, solo and pride who not just the sin but they also half opposite of their sin.

Greed: I see, I was hoping I wasn't dealing with the armor giant.

Eddille: why'd you ask your partner whatever you wanna know.

Greed: partners?

Eddille: yeah, the rest of the ouroboros gang of the fifth lab, they have a couple of armor who bonded with just soul with them as well.

Greed: you don't say? Well is kinda a long story but we don't talk munch anymore, I got a little proposal, you deftrict to get your brother's back to normal and even the relic's location right? Because I begging to wondering where is it and can teach you how to fabricate humoclious in no time at all. in return all I ask you tell me night raid's new location, and both of your secret of the stone made and transmute a soul. classic qualities change,(turn al) but I really don't understand why you want to turn back to normal? Toy got one perfect already.

Al: no I don't!

Greed: your joking right? you don't need to eat ,you don't need to sleep you don't even need to use the toilet! sound great to me.

Hunter's plasma cannon shot and wipe clean off of greed's half right arm.

Greed: that's a good cut. (healed his left arm)

Eddille: that's enough, shut your damn mouth!

Greed: hmm? (turn eddille)

hunter: you think immortality is a good thing? me and my brother didn't ask for it ! all the torment ,experimented , abusive , alone , heart broken ! and so many painful lost and fail ! I suffer along ausitn,koan and even ben ! I'm neither life nor death ! al is like me who suffer like hell ! and you think is okay cuz you was made by your jackass father ! you don't know us and never understand of your greedy and selfishness your born with! why on god's earth or any ways I show my info of the base, my brother's research to any of you zoo animals?! YOU ALL HAVE TO PRY IT FORM MY BEYOND COLD DEAD AND LIVING HEAD WHEN I TAKE YOU ALL TO DEATH'S DOOR ! (Make the entire town shake by his wrath)

as hunter grab his mask and remove some part and take it off as everyone see his true face, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. The biological purpose of the distinctive mandibles is unclear ,As well as the fleshy dreadlocks around the side of the head, also sparse, quills on their cheeks and above the eyes.

Hunter: now prepare to feel the suffering on what me and my brother have been though!

Greed just did is clapping his hand but seem grossed out a bit of seeing hunter's face.

Dolcetto: guess we'll do it by force again.

Greed: don't kill them alright?

Dolcetto: yeah, yeah.

He was about to do a quickdraw slash but hunter clash and eddile leap up to dodge another swing .

Hunter: akame can do way more better then you can.

Eddille: and zacky too.

Hunter: really greed? For someone fit for your name you have low price of getting strong allies.

Hunter then turn back to zack and eddile make a blade from her right armor gauntlet

Greed: roa, get the armored kid out of here.

Guess we'll dismantle him.

Roa: right (carry al)

Eddile: drop him!

As she thrust her blade but greed's hands turn dark gray like with claws blocking eddile's blade, then her shadow start to assist her with a sharp blade but he quickly dodge it as he try to slice her but doge it but got cut by the shadow blade then he duck down while eddille got up and impale him but greed block it again.

Greed: nope, sorry that little hand sword of your kidna neat but it cant even scratch my ultimate shield.

Zack: well your shield couldn't scratch me means your useless.

Greed: I didn't see you.

Zack: well that mean your too slow for an old man.

Pride's shadow then sorr greed as it shows her teeth to scratch his torso then zack grab greed arms and slammed him hard as he cough off blood as he felt that and pride's shadow impale him as well.

Eddille: guard our head next time!

Then she jump back as she got slash by greed, however she healed up.

Greed: ah that hurt, huh, you heal fast too?

Eddille: I'm like you remember? But only better.

Greed: that move would hospitalize most people

Eddille: but your not most people.

Zack: well it is the fact most of his parts the ultimate shield and healing factor.

Greed: he's right, nothin special but you cant beat me.

Zack: really? Then how about we make a deal then?

Greed: what kind of deal?

Zack: well is more like a bet, if you able to survive the death many form me and a certain someone I have a hunch you survive from your fate and maybe one day revive, then you serve me as your true desire that is more then what you think of it, but if you do survive and lived while if ever meet again by run into each other, then I'll tell you everything you needed to know.

Greed: hmm, sound like a hard bargain but you got yourself a deal.

Zack: good so let's go for round two and we doubt the ultimate shield can cover just your hands. (greed laugh)

Greed: (take off his vest) your pretty good, sorry to let you down but I've been holding back.(his whole body cover) this cover my handsome face, so I try not to wear it.

as greed now look shirtless that his entire body cover in gray, sharp fangs, black eyes along his pupil as his body wearing a suit.

Greed: alright prime, let's see that you can live up to your ledgend, try all you like but your not gonna beat me.

Zack got his hood up to shadow his face.

Zack: very well, also thanks for the tip about your ultimate shield.

Zack then taken a stance by lowering his body down and spreading his legs out words, then he move towards him making look like it's slow.

greed: heh what this ? guess I'll show you what I can do! (he move to quick invisible speed) your life is mine lewmaus prime!

But his arms got cut off as he speed past zack as his chest got slash mark as he cough , he turn to see zack's arm is cover in darker gray with green spike, some red parts show like muscle but green eyes like around his shoulder as his claws show longer.

Zack: seem the ultimate spear and ultimate shield as one works good.

Greed: b-but how?! You were slow!

Zack: now you are slow, I'm just to fast.

Greed: (healing up slowly) and you said what?

Zack: I mimic your ultimate shield and ultimate spear from lust, modified and upgraded to customize part of me, right I nullified 40% of the power and soul in that stone of yours when i slice and slash you at the same time.

Greed: guh, your good.

Zack: your pretty stupid of exposing your weakness , you sheild is made of carbone amd my sheild is not.

Eddile: that right a hard of the carbon barly depending how the atoms are arrands so is obivuos that what your sheild made off.

Zack: is pretty simple.

Greed: (charged in) I'm glad to hear it! Is no fun when is a challenge!

Zack: eddille.

He nodded to her as she clap her hands and touch greed's hand and nothing  
Happen.

Greed: really? What that gonna do?

Eddille: this!

Then spike came out of her gauntlet and hit it cause greed's skin to peel out as regenerate.

Zack: hey sunshine watch this.

Zack click his feet then stomp make the electric from the wall impale pin down greed as he cough so munch blood.

Zack: even alchemist can harmed you as your healing of yourself and shield cant do the same time.

Eddille: that's because your body also has corbin.

Zack walk to greed and healed him up

Zack: since you think immortal is great but you forgot one thing.

Greed: (panting) and what, (panting) is that?

Zack: (grin) you'll feel internal pain that's never ending.

He then slam his fist at greeds face as he scream.

Zack: you see? Like i said, true pain, oh pride! Your up!

Pride then token over then she smirked and walk slowly to greed.

Pride/Eddille: don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you brother, just slowly and painful is sad that you have to meet your superior. 

She look at her outfit she wearing and frown, she snap her fingers and she is now wearing a deep purple dress with two ends on the back, arm sleves and leggings that with heels, her heir now showing down instead of a braid ponytail and her back show the symbol tattoo that lust, envy, despair and solo have

Pride/Eddille: that's better.

Eddille: _what the hell pride?! Why you change my outdit into a girly dress like this?!_

Pride/Eddille:(flick her hair) well, I just want something more free, zack doesn't mind it.

Zack: (smirk) you look sexy my queen. (nibble on her neck)

Pride/Eddille: (moan) oh~, that's so good~ (holds zack from behind) don't stop, please don't stop.

Greed: seriously are you gonna fight or-(her heel part stomp impale his skull)gack!

Pride/Eddille: don't dare ruin this for me.

Zack: (smack her ass make her moan) my such a wonderful outfit, (fondle her breasts make her blush try not to but love it) you really (sucking her lovebirds) are my sexy queen.

Pride/Eddille: oh yes, that's so good~, so amazing.

Zack: we'll save it for later as right.

Greed got the chance to healed and run off.

Zack senses and so do pride/eddille.

Zack: now wrath along albedo, there was looking for greed.

Pride/Eddille: oh poo, well then, let's give them something to fear. (wave her hand and her shadow move in the darkness)

Zack: yeah but their not on greed's side, but we can give them fear still.

Pride/Eddille: I know, now where were we?

Zack: yeah one more pleasure to my prideful queen (he twist and play her nipples)

She moaned more as she pulls him into a french kiss and a deep then smack her ass and grope it.

Zack: getting cocky huh?

Pride/Eddille: sure is.

Zack: how you feeling eddille?

Eddille in he remind on the ground with a goofy smile, big blush and drooling of feeling everything.

Eddille: this is amazing, I want more!

Then suddenly dungle beast came in as 30.

Zack: well thirty dungle beast. (turn his ghost form) guess this will be a good opportunity.

Pride/Eddille: no need beloved, I will kill them for you.

Zack: (kiss her cheek) very well, turn them to ribbons, I'll see find greed and watch the show.

He teleptoted away as pride/eddille walk while swaying her hips. Then the dungle beast growling at her as she smirk show a grin with her hair shadow her eyes shoe red beady eyes as shadowing got bigger with blade like sharp mouth as she begin shredding them into pieces while walking to the door.

Pride/Eddille: I take pride on what I do, and my king will reward me for my efforts.

Then zack sniff around found of greed's lackey as pride/eddille found zack as she smirk and lick her lips.

Pride/Eddille: an opportunity for me~ (her shadow came out and yoink zack)

Zack: huh?! (Smirk) pride.

Pride/Eddille: hey zack~, why now stop time for a bit and take this queen for yourself~?

Zack: my aren't you needy? (he grin at her)

Pride/Eddille: oh indefinably~. I want you so bad~.

Zack: okay a quick one.

 **With al**

Al in the swewers with the snake chimera danger beast try to keep him down while he struggling.

Martel: will you stay put! Quit struggling.

Al: I! Don't! Wanna!

Then as greed but the slash mark on his chest by zack is still there and not healing.

Martel: (came out a little) greed!

Greed: ah martel I'm glad to see your safe.

Martel: but what about you!?

Greed: huh?

Matrel: that slash mark on your chest aint healing!

Greed: oh that.

Materl: what going up there? No else has made it back yet.

Greed: yeah things has got a little out of hand here, so we might figure a way out of here.

Wrath: I can't let you do that.

They turn to see non other then wrarh with 2 swords out and wearing a red shirt.

Greed: just what'd you want old man?

Al: it's the fuhrer from The Capital, why he's here ?

Matrel: king Bradley?

Greed: hmm, whats the most powerful man doing down here?

Wrath: not by you growing old isn't easy.

Greed: huh?

Wrath: this year marks my 60 birthday, is frustrating how your body stop moving the way you wanted to, so I like to finish this job quickly as possible and return home.

Greed: heh, I got an idea, (turn his hand to his ultimate shield) retire!

Suddenly a quick slash off greed's right hands off clean shocked him.

Greed: well look at this, they old man got some moves!

Wrath zoom in speed as greed to avoid his slash but no going good as getting cut.

 **With zack**

He is looking around with eddille but he sniff something as roa came with swing his sledge hammer but zack block it with his hand.

Zack: knew i caught your scent.

Roa: I see.

Then he swing his sledge hammer at zack's face but it broke in half and no damage to hid face or anything.

Roa: wha?!

Zack: hehe, that kinda tickle

Roa: well then ,( take off his coat off to show his shirt) i guess my ordinary weqpon is not gonna work

He then buff up muscle and grew small horns

Zack: I'm gonna grind you into a burger

As there fist collide they punch each other then dodge roa's pucnhes but got hit in the rib but no bone crack , then zack punch his face ,chest and stomach make him grunt in pain while bleding from the head he swing an uppercut him however zack grab his arm and slammed him to the wall and eblow his face to crashed to the ground.

Zack:( senses) great captial miltiary soildsr coming !( morph to his lewamus prime armor)

Pride/eddille: they must've found the place

Soilder 21: hault !

As 12 of them spotted them.

Soilder 11: is lewamus prime ! Hands up night raid !

Then suddenly when lewamus and pride/eddille about to fight dolcetto came cut one of the solider.

dolcetto: road !( he cut the pipe part)

As smoke came in as roa and dolcetto escape.

Lewamus: let's go!

Pride/ eddile nodded

 **With greed vs wrath**

Greed have no luck as about to punch him but got impale on the neck by wrath's sword in a scissor postion and his eyep patch fall off.

Wrath: i understand why you have the advantage over a man like me, since i neither your petritble ultimate sheild or neither the ultimate spear any substance, well i tell you a secret. Do you know how i manage to destugish myself over the battlefeild among the storm off bullets time after time to rust my postion?

Greed: y-your...(struggle from all the bleeding)

Wrath: (show the ouroboros symbol on his left eye) I may not have any protection of your ultimate shield, but I can clearly see your weakness with my ultimate eye (remove his swords at him then greed fall donw)now then greed, how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dad ?

As then al with matrel within waiting for greed to come back.

Matrel: where the hell is greed?

Al: I don't know, is too dark to see anything

they heard footstep and it reveal greed who right arm slowly healing of the pain and fall down to reveal wrath's sword on the neck.

Martel: no greed! (come out)

Al:(keep her down) quit it!

Martel: let me out! Come on! Damn it!

Al: no way!

Matrel: I said open it up!

Al: I cant he'll kill you!

Wrath: that makes 15 time you died now, but the slash on your chest seem someone put a number on you before I did, how many lives have you got left? Hmm?

Greed: damn you...

Dolcetto ah crap, I kinda wish we died back there.

Roa: there still plenty of time left before running away.

Dolcetto: trust me I want too, but I got this k-9's instinct of loyalty (he cut the chain on al's hands and feet) do us a favor kid and get her out of here.

Roa:(smile) protect her.

Matrel: roa! Dolcetto! (try to get out while the 2 danger beast chimera fighting wrath) hey! Quit trying to stop me! Let me out!

Al: I cant!

Matrel: I don't have time to argue! No open up! They need my help damn it!

Al: I said no! I cant let you out!

Matrel: just shut up and let me out of here! (wrath cut dolcetto's top and bottom waist in half) your not gonna make me sit here and watch my friend get killed are you?!

Al: they ask me to protect you! So quick struggling! And be quiet!

Matrel: no dolcetto no!

Roa about to punch him but got killed slice in pieces by wrath's sword.

Matrel: roa! (she got down angry and sad the lost of her friend) please, I'm begging you.

Al: I'm sorry, I cant.

As greed got back up as his right arm of muscle and bone healed but his skin slowly looking at the corpse of roa and dolcetto.

Greed: whoa, that's a little excessive, killing me is one thing, but there not coming back.

Wrath: pity, the lost lives of your pawn? Pathetic.

Greed: excuse me? Are senile? Did you forget who I'am Oldman? I'm the living incarnation of greed ! those weren't my friend Bradley! There we're my possessions! Money, woman, henchmens there we're all my possessions! So killing my henchmen the same of stealing them from me! and I don't want people take what's mine!

Wrath: greed, you grew more pathetic by the second!

He zoom in while greed's arm cover of his ultimate shield as wrath impale 2 of his swords and they other 2 at his shoulder and bottom ribcages pinning him down unconscious .

Wrath: no you stay put till I get back.

Al:(crawling away) we gotta run.

Wrath: not so fast, you seem familiar but I don't know, they didn't hurt you did they ? can I help you at all?

Al: ugh sure, I mean no, no I'm fine, thanks but I'm alright (matrel sue the armor arm to strangle wrath's throat) martel! don't do this! Stop it martel! Please stop!

Matrel: DIE BRADLEY!

However an ultimate shield claw break wrath's sword as he see it wasn't greed but non other then lewamus prime.

Wrath: ah, lewamus prime, the grim reaper, I've been expecting you.

As lewmaus prime karate chop al's neck but only matrel to be on unconscious and looked back at wrath.

Lewamus prime: I know what your here but let do this another day, (grab al and pick him up) beside we both know what we came to pick up.

Wrath: yes.

Lewamus prime see the dead body of the two danger beast chimera.

Lewamus prime: we'll meet again soon wrath the furious.

Pride/eddille:(walk from the shadow) and tell the other me he'll soon be replace.

Wrath: (turn to pride/eddille) and you are?

Pride/eddille: my wrath you don't recognize me? Is shame that my mighty and sharing to my new master, since I'm new and better then they first sibling who still alive.

Wrath recognize that speech and voice but slightly different.

Wrath: pride.

Pride/eddille: new and better, I'm half sin and half opposite, way stronger then the old pride who is might be my half brother.

Lewamus prime: let's go.

Then a big black smoke show as soon gone to show lewmaus prime, al along matrel and the dead body of roa and dolcetto too except greed who still down and unconscious.

Wrath: hmm, I would like to meet the pharaoh dragon next time.

 **timeskip**

 **at dung's base**

Wrath return meeting to the elite humoclious and the anti-humclious are gather up.

Anti-lust: welcome back furur, how was your expection from the south?

Brutal: so wrath did you succeed?

Wrath: to say the least it was a predictive visit, it seems that the elric siblings and lewamus prime was a worthy and not to mention more allies they have. oh and one other thing brutal, I may have unexpected catch.

Anti-lust: talk about the blast from the past, is been century to see that face, rise and shine greed you cant sleep all day.

Greed:(woked) well, well the gang is all here ,huh ? (see brutal and his team)

Brutal: so this is our other young sibling greed, hmmm, seem his fought with prime pay damage along one of the elric sibling and including wrath.

Vengeance: haha! Who knew the runt run off like the pig oinking around without a brain, that carbon must've brain damage instead chief!

Greed growl at them as he have no idea who they are.

Anti-lust: looks like your ultimate shield let you down after al.

Greed: maybe but you never do lust the Lascivious, feel free to pierce me with your ultimate spear if you want too,(turn gluttony) help gluttony the Voracious, still haven't find the right diet yet for you huh? (turn anti-envy)and little miss envy the jealous please for the last time get a new outfit.

Anti-envy: hmph.

Greed: and where is sloth the Indolent these day?

Anti-lust: I'm sure he love to be here slaggy off but we have to keep him working.

Greed: sorry to say it, it kinda depressing non of you change in the past 100 years, so….(looked at wrath, brutal and the elite homclious) who's the new edintions.

Brutal: we're the elite humanculos's except wrath the furious the old guy who you fought and lost from the sewer. I'm the leader of the elite, brutal the destruction, vengeance the vendentta who half brother to wrath, argument the wrangle, fear the cowardice, fraud the lair, and the four anti along anti-lust and anti-envy. anti-solo the loneliness, and anti-despair the dread who those 4 switch sides, our father created us.

Greed: furur and king braldey one of the same, and what these 7 newbie can do?

Anti-lust: indeed, the humans now him the leader of the high ranking capital army rival to general esdeath, the truth he was created by father for the final stage of the plan and brutal and the gang have unlimited immortal complete beyond all of us as their artificfal of no humans but different creature and their evil energy as one. (this surprise and shocked greed)

Greed: a humonculos that can grow older? And these guys have unlimited immortality That's impossible.

Fraud: wow and I thought I was a hypocrite to my word.

Anti-envy: (laugh) oh really? I thought nothing is impossible, you use to toss that one around like it was your catchphrase, you change your mind or something?

Greed: shut your worthless trap ugly.

Make anti-envy pissed up as fraud smirk as greed grunt in pain felt his nuts getting crush by gravity force as ant-envy laugh so hard.

Vendetta: go one fraud!

Fraud: don't know what your talking about.

Greed: you lying bastard! (glaring at him)

Fraud: is slip out greed,(shrugged) like you said nothing is impossible of an Oldman like you could losing to another older geezer.

Dung: okay kids that's enough playing.

Fraud stop as everybody see dung who came in.

Greed: dad?!

Dung: miss me greedy boy? hope wrath wasn't to rough cuz I wanna see if your ultimate shield gone better and it seem it doesn't.

Greed: well pop long time, I know is been a 100 years and all but you seem different then before.

Dung: I'am your creator and this is how you repay me of abounding and betray your own kind and family? What the reason of your treachery?

Greed: I'm surprise you ask, I mean you know the answer better then anyone 'dad', I'm greed the avarice, your the one who made me this way after all I'm just being myself. I have simply larging my ambition my life working with you.

Dung: hehehe, true that describe yourself but anyone who have their control that you cannot run or hide, first lsut, envy, despair and solo. since you think is not enough means you should've ask me but a spoil brat like you don't deserve it until you earn it and now I've taken what is mine, is either a choice. Come and bow to me that I spare your fate or die.

Greed: hmm, never! (glared)

Dung:(sigh) oh well, I was begging to have thought of having you back, however such a spoil brat needs to be taught a lesson in hell.

Snap his finger as a black and purple flames with intense light within with electric.

Greed: geez, this is new one and doesn't seem good. (he have remember zack's deal of a be and in thought) hmm, guess I should give it a try.

then a dragon figure came in open it mouth begin fire the intense radiation beam as greed slowly burning in to nothing then greed grin but grunting in pain while chuckling.

Greed: well come on in kiddies! The waters fine! Nice and hot just like the flames of hell, I'll send you a post card to show you whats it like, and when the rest of you get there, I'll be waiting!

Dung: you are no user to me anymore, is time for you to vanished, your avarice let you and your fate greed, to think I need your part and part of me no more! no begone and never come back!

Greed:(getting eating and burning to ashes slowly) okay old man! I hope that prime and pharaoh kicks your ass later on! even I did lost the deal of a bet to prime anyway!

Dung: deal of a bet? What're you babbling about boy?

Greed: sorry but you have to find out old man! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then greed got destroy nothin to ashes.

Dung: tch whatever,(cross his arm) he have serve his purpose, and now I'm glad to be rid of him.

Timeskip at night raid base.

Zack came back and was meeting austin in his lab.

Zack: hey aust, I'm back.

Austin: how's the mission?

Zack: well greed and his pals are defeated along wrath killed his friends so I fixed them and dropped them at rose and nina's place safe while I do know and hunch greed is now dead since that what dung fetch wrath to do.

Austin: I see, you got any remains of him so I can a greed stone?

Zack: may I ask ounce again what'd you brainstorming?

Austin: well remember those new stones that I made? (he nodded) well that got me thinking, if I can make a philosopher stone with alchemy blood, I though that I can make the same thing that we made our girls like one, a humonculos, but in order to do that I need a fresh organ to work with.

Zack: nah but no offense of your work and all, but I got this and it's be enough already

Austin: how come?

Zack: because I made a deal with one of them, greed.

Austin: well just make sure that he dose not steal or claim anything in my lab or my girls, or I'll put him out.

Zack: dude, he in the after life punish internal.

Ausitn: okay just checking.

Zack: beside we already have a new humiclious with us and is pride a female and better I made with half humility, also got and read info on greed he know the location of the relic, the engima of combination.

Austin: okay, hmm, zack I have a dangerous idea.

Zack: I'm all ears.

Austin: we have almost half of the original sins and vercuse right?

Zack: yeah.

Austin: well my idea is in my next imperial arms, but it requires all seven of the sins and vercuse's energy's and I don't mean ours.

Zack: how about some fusion between the gang imperial arms and kamen riders? Even fusion of different rider as one?

Austin: well that works too, but the enigma combination is a tech right?

Zack: yeah but not tested out but only do well of cybertronian.

Austin: alright.

Zack: I can talk to greed sooner in telepathic to after life, got some permission to grim reaper and the norse goddess of death and life.

Austin: very well, also najenda have her plan after your mission.

Zack: got it, (telepathic) hey greed can you hear me?

Greed: _**I'm dead and yes!**_

Zack:(chuckle) how's the torment going?

Greed: _**meh.**_

Zack: grudging I can hear your screaming.

Greed: _**shut up! so I guess I lost the bet huh?**_

Zack: yep and now you serve to me when you get revive very sooner.

Greed: _**oh fine.**_

Zack: good, and seeyah and don't worry I'll show the enemy how strong the ultimate shield by me using it.

Greed: _**good, oh and if you see the old man, kick his ass for me.**_

Zack: sure.

Greed: _**tha-AAHHHH! DAMN IT HURT!**_

Zack chuckle and remove the telepathic called.

 **Timeskip**

as the night raid members group up.

Naginda: the revolutionary army is rising up, as such I would like to take this opportunity to explain our first order of business, I assume you're all familiar with the popular new religion among citizens known as the gods of earth?

Austin: the what?

Zack: no.

The minicon beeping as well.

zack: they wanna know what it means by that.

Naginda: I don't know much but it's a religion that spark the people of the both of your exploits.

Austin and zack: HUH?!

Chelsea: what you two did might have made the people praising you as gods of the night, after you two left calling cards it start to spread making there religion realised.

Austin: well...

zack: shit!

Austin: well at least they are not trying to find us.

zack: damn straight!

he see mine chasing Chelsea for teasing.

zack: hey tats, how you and mine doing?

Austin: yeah dude, how is it?

tatsumi: I don't know but, we do kinda get along as she gonna ask me a favor ounce again.

zack and Austin smirk and fist bump.

leone: yeah and zacky I heard you went to the island which I'm totally jealous to go on that date again even that witch alice was there.

Shadow: at least that other witch charmcaster wont be here.

zack: well thank god she gone, (drink his root beer) even it be worst if charmcaster was there she need to get through her magic thick skull she not my type and not in to her

austin: you know that charmcaster is very persistent.

zack: duh no shit sherlock ! which is why this bitch need to get off my back and die !

Lubbock:(adding more sugar to his coffee) sure you alone in paradise with a beatfiul woman

iesyasu: yeah is true , four of them exactly, not like Lubbock and I are totally jealous.

Lubbock: we have a point is not like either alice or charmacaster is beautiful but deserve it.

Iesyasu: boy are we glad is not us, we sure is lucky huh bro?! (anime tears)

Lubbock: yeah! Lucky us!

Leone: don't hurt yourself you two, (hugged zack's head to her big breasts) come here zacky! Forget all about those two nasty bitchies, squishy squishy.

This make zack's girl jealous and zack suddenly pop out wolf ears and wolf tail as his tail wagging.

Akame: (snatch zack and shuve his face to her breasts) all mine.

najenda: as I heard about akasu there gonna use the corrupt dragon to let loose on to sniff the relic and those priaka are on the move.

Austin: guess we'll get ready.

Najenda: esdeath use to be resilient one, even her anti-self still cant handle zack so I guess she always give everything she can to killed.

Esdeath: no doubt and never hurt my zacky.

Tatsumi: wait did you say always? Hold on boss how old are you anyway.

Najenda: in my min twenty if you must know but a little change by someone in conversation, esdeath is a bit munch younger.

Esdeath: is true.

Tatsumi: no way your only in min twenty?! I thought you was way older.

Austin: (dragonic) WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NAJENDY YOU ASSHOLE!?

Zack: (red eyes) TATUSMI YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

They tackle him as Austin beat him with a chair and zack using brass knuckles spikes to punching him a lot and to the nuts.

Akame: tatsumi, you should know better then to ask a woman her age, it's rude.

Zack: and don't you even mention to my kitty or I'll send you to outer space with one punch!

Tatsumi: yes sir!

Susanoo: food's ready everyone.

This make akame, kurome and zack ready to eat.

Zack: oh boy steamy mushroom!

Najenda: I know is sudden, but let have a strategy after we eat, is time to move out. the revolution is finally here, we ready to take this step over throwing this corruption government and dung with his allies ounce and for all.

 **Meanwhile**

Then as the piraka as they rampaging everywhere , the bully burning and melting some of the innocent and the trigger shooting them in the corpse and he dragged the 3 remaining people.

Guy: look we're not from night raid! I swear!

Guy 2: I promise we only stole what needed to eat! We would never kill anyone!

Anti-seryu: so you admit your stealing, I'm afraid ounce you be tamed it must be slaughter.

The trigger and the bully show their element weapon and anti-coro grew a huge sharp teeth mouth.

Anti-seryu: coro, snack time!

He ate them and the two piraka member point their weapons at the woman.

Women: wait please listen to me! I never-

as she scream when bully and trigger shooting their weapon of killing her as they laugh.

Anti-seryu: justice be serve!

Back to night raid base.

As najenda showing the map of the plan.

Austin: I cant believe the a religion about us.

Zack: hell even gods but we're half gods and not in to what they're doing.

Austin: if one of those guys eventually find us, we're in for a senpie feasko all over again.

Zack: well they can't since this place can't be found.

Austin: true, is not like they made a statue of us or anything.

Najenda: actually they did, but in your armors.

Austin: AH COME ON!

Zack: austin!

Austin: hey! I didn't mean literary!

Najenda: in the past ten year more and more people joining, even now thanks to austin and zack that help more members. The influences are high eastern part of the capital, we have reason they're taking on arms, they're looking on the launch religion rebellion, the plans for us to use that for full advantage.

Tatsumi: hey now wait just a second! Don't you understand how many people could die of their a religion rebellion?! Should've we stife it or something?!

Austin: I don't think so, maybe we can make these guys help us, I mean they are worshipers

Najenda: Austin's right, the capitals led it's backwards government push the people over the edge, even if we manage to stop the rebellion then the angry masses would simply exploded somewhere else, this forsaken empire is already living out it's last days.

Tatsumi: you really thinks so.

Mine: you shouldn't at least let her finished before you let a tantrum.

Envy: said the girl right here.

Mine: hey!

Esdeath: wait didn't i killed them along my old team?

Lubbock: yeah she right.

Najenda: and that's why the revolution army come in, we're allied of the tribe of the west and begin our invasion moment start to move, when they do the empire force to defend themselves both side of the border. But that wont enough to break it down.

Austin: and it dung on their side he got some tricks to do something

Najenda: yes for the finishing blow, the revolution army stay on the south , as soon we march to the capital. We bring empire to his knees and crush dung and his allies ounce and for all.

Tatsumi: now i get it, we're playing a three way defensive.

Najenda: the empire have a long way history of understating us.

Austin: even he is the child but the true enemy is honest here , I'll talk him in my way. Also they're trump card. Even we storm after castle without spilling blood.

Najneda: indeed, the revolutionary army strong hold located the empire and that will draining out the power defenses which work our favor.

Akame: make it a perfect time to assassinate the whole mercilessness, (tighten her sword) we'll charged the empirical palace capital and we'll kill them, rip the empire insight.

Lubbock: the minister are pretty slick so I'm pretty sure to sneak in a second.

Leone: not if i can help it! This is his mess and what Zacky and aust said is true, I'll make sure he'll pay for his face.

Zack: well said my ruby and kitty.

He kiss both of them as they hugged him.

Najenda: we do have debt to pay , we return their western tribe land for exchange for their assitances.

Tatsumi: return?

Mine:(hold her right arm) some part the empire are terority originally own by forwan tribes , i know how depress to have their land back.

Tatsumi: _oh yeah i forgot, half of kine's blood came from the western side_

Najenda: after the empire fall and the rubbish, the people anger will suicide. And the quicker we thrown the capital, the less blood will be spill. Is that alright with you tatsumi?

Tatsumi: yes mam, I'm sorry I interrupted you.

Najenda: now then, you should know there a problem from that passive peace, and is pretty big one. A man bolic serve to assistant the charismatic figures become insolent however he's actually a spy from minister. Bolic seek to control from the religion founder and prevent church rebelling againts the empire. so here what i like you to do, sneak in to the peace headquarters and kill Bolivia. He's also been secretly drugging his followers through their food and a little at a time getting them addicted and making them into slaved, don't go easy on him.

Austin: that shit make a slabe make me and z pissed off!

Zack: how dare they?! Again make food into poison the innocent!

Lubbock: so that bastard get to hop around one hot girl to the next.

Susuanoo: and slipping things into someone's meal is unspeakable to thee food!

Zack, Austin, Susuanoo and lubbock: THIS GUY IS GOING DOWN!

Najenda: nice enthusiasm but i think it might be a misplaced.

Austin: i have more medicine that will cure the drugging, and if any of those people see us helping and saving them, we'd just put more fire into the boiler.

Envy: then why not me and Chelsea come along?

Austin: what your idea.

Envy: I suggest we shapeshift as the food making and switch the drugged and use the medince .

Austin: that's brilliant envy. (kiss her head)

Envy: thanks austy, (hugs him while giving a raspberry to austins girls) you hear that? I'm getting ahead of you all. (grin)

Austin's girl feel the urged to killed envy

leone: if we don't something soon he's gonna keep drugging more and more people , we need to finished this fast.

Zack: before we do that dark jeager, the corrupt dragon along the piraka are out there, which we need to deal with them first, even their bringing dark rabbit and mumu with them.

Austin: leave that to me, I still want to try my trick on them, a 'hat-tastic' experament.

Zack: no need be stingy , I'll deal with dark and you get mumu.

Austin: fair enough, but I had to be careful, drang is out there and even perhaps stronger as I can feel it.

Zack: what make you say that aust?

Austin: the last time I faced him he throw me around like a ragdoll and our power level is equil, I'm sorry z, but he is going to crush ya if your not careful.

Zack: yeah no kidding, in renmeant world when I fought konton at the ring, it wasn't easy at first and very bloody.

Austin: I can tell, I felt the power surge from where I'm standing.

Zack:(show his fist for a fist pump) if you fight him ausitn, don't hold back and don't end up almost the brink of death like the other me is.

Austin: (fist pump him) really dude? Whens the last time I ever hold back?

Zack:(smirk) may I remind you?

Austin: fair enough, but I hope I can do anyway to help him even he is from a dark-multiverse.

Zack: since konton is on our side, and feral jester's small part of koan speerated as koanage.

Ausitn: and neb?

Zack: B told us he face the evil bens with other bens such as ben 23, ben 10,00 fusiontrix and gwen as well even non-trix ben. so we're curious and soon find out our first time see if neb still have the old ben with him by letting our ben deal with him there.

Austin: oh and one thing.

He grab zack's ultramatrix and ausitn show his megatrix as zack's trix scanning the megatrix.

Austin: just to give you the edge.

Zack: you let my watch scan your other aliens that me and ben dindt have

Austin: yeah, I thoguth it was fair I mean we both have ben's aliens so I'm like, "why not me?"

Zack: very well and I have something.

He toss a dual monster card and take a look at it as he ,niji and akasu came in gasping looking at, a yellow golden combination bird and dragon with red eyes.

Zack: The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Austin: the god of the sun? Question, why?

Akasu: that's not a god of the sun

Austin: what'd you talking about mom? His name is ra?

akasu: true but that part of the name but he is a phoenix dragon god, the most powerful monster spirits.

Austin: damn

zack: you might need this when your gonna fight the blue yes shadow dragon

ausitn: thanks man.

zack: is nothin.

najenda: now is that set, right now the dark jeager do everything in their power to get their hands on us and the relic , so we need to draw them out of the capital and strike them all down !

Bulat: alright!

Mine: sounds fun let hit those jerkwads all we got.

Janeda: if the opportunity present itself, HQ want us to kill bolic crewmen

wave: if the other me out there I'll deal with him but I be assist tatsumi here

tatsumi: yeah! I will complete this mission ! even if I have ot killed someone who's not a target, I wont hold back!

Najenda: good.

everyone smile at him.

Ausitn: since esdeath gonna fight drifter, who's gonna deal with the trigger, snake, beast, tracer and the bully?

Leone: I'll handle the beast.

Zack: okay who's gonna handle trigger and the tracer?

Mine: I'll handle the trigger.

Bulat: and I'll handle the tracer.

Austin: who's gonna get the bully and the snake down?

Sheele: I will take the snake.

Kurome: and I'll get the bully.

Zack: very well.

Austin: z the back up has arrive.

Zack: and so the dinobots.

Austin: lets move out.

Zack: roll out!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is now at a pool as the girls in bikini and the guys in swim trunks.

Lubbock: oh yeah, we get to watch the girls in bikinis!

Then Chelsea and sheele hugged Austin from behind and Leona and akame hugged zack from the face.

Sheele: this is nice.

Lust: sure is.

Envy: (stretch and lay on austins lap) this is the life.

Akame:(slither to lay on his chest) nice and warmth.

Ieyasu: man they kept getting more lucky and lucky.

Tatsumi: can you try to focus dudes? This is all part of the mission.

Lubbock: what are you crazy?

Ieyasu: or empathic?

Tatsumi: neither Jerks!

Zack: I need help rub sun block on me.

Leone: I CALL DIBS!

Akame: Hey I hug him first!

Leone: NEVER!

Austin then show some of his dragon scales and dragon wings and tails.

Austin: also need help sun block my skin and my dragon scales

Sheele: I would love too.

Niji: me too!

Yuna: I'm gonna rub big brother too!

Akame: same here!

Chelsea: yeah!

Sheele: no, I'm going to do it! He is mine!

Niji: well he is my big brother and I wanna get the chance.

Seako: I know him way more.

Alexis: same with zacky.

Akame: back off you had your fun.

While fighting chelsea and leone smirk as they got their boyfriends the most and they rub lotion on ausitn's and zack's muscles.

Chelsea: oh austy, your abbs are so smooth~.

Leone: so rock hard~.

Austin: and you look sexy in the bikini my foxy girl.

Zack: you too my kitty, very nice.

Chelsea then rub more on austins chest and Leona use her breasts to rub on his chest as he liking it.

Zack: your real needy aren't you?

Leone: cuz your so sexy.

As akame and mine who are now up top as zack surprise akame by a hugged.

Zack: akamy.

Akame: (snatch him away) hello zacky~.

Zack: my the red bikini look great.

Akame: not as much as your muscular body~.

Zack: oh you like it? how about sit on my lap to feel them.

Akame immodestly sit on his lap and feel his chest.

zack: say mine, how you and tatsumi going?

Mine: (blush) wh-what are you talking about.

Akame: he knows mine, you cannot hide it.

Zack: yeah is not a big deal.

Mine: okay fine, we're doing fine.

Zack: so you two are a couple?

She blush hard.

Zack: don't worry little sis, we all feel love.

Mine: w-whatever, also you can make good weapons and stuff right?

zack: yeah why?

Mine: I want you to make me an arms that can make me weld lots of weapons.

Zack: a lot of weapons huh?

Mine: yeah and I'll call you big bro.

Zack: deal! Let me see your pumpkin.

She pull her pumpkin out and gives it to zack.

Zack touch it and his hands glowing then soon become a chailce.

Zack: drink it.

She nodded and she drink it then her body glow.

Mine: not bad, taste sweet.

Zack: now you can make a weapon out of your mind in real life, even make your entire body a weapon that can hurt supernatural and other enemies from other worlds even make tools and strong enough along help healing factor and adapt and mimic other weapons. Like you can morph to pumpkin and change the energy mode to hurt like giant or and entire army with it. Even good for fighting and locate and track down target, I called it " The Pumpkin patch".

Mine: thanks big bro!

Zack: is nothin little sis.

Kurome: (snatch austin) my cookie man!

Solo: (snatch and rub her face to his Abbs) my austy~!

Envy: (snatch and lick his abbs) no, my austy~!

Austin: got a great idea

Zack: me too.

They duplicate themselves as the girls amile amd hugged them.

 **Timeskip**

Mine is now waiting at the cliff while the dark jeagers and some piraka split up around the area.

Mine: targets on sight, i only see three, the fake esdeath must've split her team in half. I guess they cant reisdt going after the boss, the plan must be working.

She notice she feeling wattpadh as she look up to see the trigger targeting at with his sniper merged cannon blaster.

Mine: oh shit.

She point her weapon at him as they both glaring as he point at her weapon.

Mine: huh? You want my pumpkin?

The trigger nodded while grin sinister.

Mine: ah! (glaring) forget it! This is my pumpkin!

Trigger then blasting but mine quickly dodge and mine shift her pumpkin into a double barrel shotgun sniper with split cannon blade as she fired arrow blade bullet, it shot direclty at trigger's eyes as he roar in pain.

Mine: that is cool, thanks big bro.

Now she targeting it at anti-kurome.

Mine: all i need , is one clean shot

She fire in speed as anti-kurome dodged however it go her directly at the shoulder she hiss in pain.

Mine: well that's a good shot.

But she dodge quickly by the trigger who healed and he jump over as they both glaring as they click their weapons and point at each other.

The trigger growl in anger of his eyes glowing.

Mine: alright then, let's have a good old fashion shoot out, draw!

As they begin to fired each other.

Anti-wave: alright you alright?

Anti-kurome: peachy, focus!

The straw decoy scarecrow, came out non other then susanoo about to come at anti-kurome.

Anti-wave: look out!

He blocked his attack however got send flying then najenda and along lewamus prime and his team brawler.

Najneda: well the sniper got a clean shot, but at least we got rid off one of you. Oddly enough that poor fellow wasn't even on our hit list

Anti-bols: night raid, an entire team together? So they other group was a decoy.

Najenda: anti kurome and anti bols, you have been selected prime target on dark jeager, get ready fo die.

Then a fire lava beam coming at her, and the brawler team, however as kurome quickly cut in half make her stumble a bit as they looked the bully, the beast, the drifter has arrived and land down to the ground as 15 d-enforcer came in.

Kurome: your mine.

The beast growling at leone pointing his weapon at her.

Leone: (punch her palm) this is going to be fun, for me.

The drifter looked at esdeath as they both showing the cold glared.

Esdeath: your pathetic excuse for ice is laughable, I'll show you true ice.

The drifter frown as he getting ready while akame and anti-kurome glaring at each other.

Akame: I see that your my sisters dark side.

Lewamus prime: means she gonna continue where kurome lefted off.

Anti-kurome: big sister and the grim reaper.

Lewamus prime: sup anti-kurome

anti-kurome: I've been dying to see you again and wonderful meeting prime, how nice. I kill you two myself.

Anti-kurome and akame slowly unsheated their sword while lewamus prime cover his arms and body into the ultimate shield of only color change.

Anti-kurome: then I can add you to yatsufusa's collection, now wouldn't that be just wonderful?

Lewamus prime: sorry but do well being someone toy.

She giggle and wink at him.

Lewamus prime: did you seriously wink at me?

Akame gotten mad Then she lift her sword as rises From the ground is people cirque

Tatsumi: is it an earthquake.

Kurome: no the other me summoning the dead corpse

Then a giant skeletal beast even a giant rusty robotoic undead dragons as there 5 of them.

Lewamus prime:(eyes wide) predacon species?! How the fuck did you got them?!

Anti-kurome: (giggle) wouldn't you like to know, zackry dear~.

Lewamus then turn to kurome then back to anti-kurome and at kurome.

Lewamus prime: the fuck?

Kurome: don't look at me buster, I'm already with my boyfriend!

Lewamus prime: then your anti self likes me.

Kurome: what?! (Turn anti- kurome) how come?!

Najenda: it's out of the blue, but the female members of the dark jagers have different interest on zack and austin, oh shit, if anti-kurome is interested in zack then…

Lewamus prime: same with esdeath and perhaps other anti but what koan said they died maybe and other too.

Then the skeletal beast carry anti-kurome up top with her along with her corpse doll.

Anti-kurome: i mean look at this, i can even control other dead being. How fun, a battle bewteen imperal arm. How many will die?

Lewamus prime turn back to Zack

Zack: we need to split, brawlers! Deal with the pirakak, d-enforcer, anti-kurome's corpse dolls . alameda and i deal with anti-kurome.

They nodded

Akame: the more puppet she have the slower her reaction is.

Zack: then lets go!

Akame and zack jump up to the dead beast as they clashes with anti-kurome but then a corpse doll block their final blow.

Zack: fuck!

Akame: naturo.

Zack slammed his claws send him to the ground.

Zack: you know this guy?

Akame: before I left the imperial army, I was I a team with my sister.

Zack: he was a friend of yours ?

Akame: yes.

Zack: i see

Akame: please put him to rest anti-kurome! You grew up together!

Anti-Kurome: how could you say that akame? (block her swing) i want to stay close to her forever and everyone he's my special friend. And i would love to add you to my collection cuz that way we be together like the old days

Then an undead rollgrawl slash at her but quickly block it.

Anti-kurome: huh?!

Then zack round house slam her as she stumble back as zack turn to kurome who summed it.

Zack: thanks.

Kurome: anytime.

She quickly dodge the lava blast while he charged blasting kurome as she quickly slice it and jump over him and kick him but quickly dodged it but got hit in the head make him growl and roar at her.

Kurome: (smile) time to bring the horror in this battle.

She twirl her sword and stab it on the ground as black ink start to flow then freddy fruger and, Jason an ultimate rollgrawl came in and bendy rise up and turn into his demon form.

Bendy: what'd you need kurome?

Kurome: (point to the bully) see that guy? (he nodded) kill him.

freddy: let's make him bleed with that color! Hahaha!

The man monsters all charge at the bully and so do the bully ignite his flames and blaster then punch freddy until he got grab tight Ultimate rollgrawl as his flames cant do anything make the bully glared at him and kurome.

Bendy: that's to hot for me, and I'm made of ink.

Freddy: we got you covered, the ultimate rolglrawl is not able to be immune if his flames and cant get out. 

The bully try to break free as kurome walk to him as he glaring while growling at her.

Kurome: (smile) oh goody, a present for my austy.

freddy: his intense flames and aggressive is interesting.

bendy: how about add him to your location?

Kuroka: I was going to do both of them.

This make the bully confuse at what they talking about with a groan noise.

Kuroka: okay (stab him and cut his head) you die now.

As that the bully fall down as sucked inside of kurome's sword and summon him as the bully bow to her in one knee.

Kuroka: there now, a nice good Addison to my collection and a present for my austy.

Bendy: what experiment gift you want Austin to do with bully here?

Kuroka: oh that's a secret.

Bendy: you and your husband with secrets.

As bols burning the other d-enforcer then try to burn anti-kurome who dodge it then the skeletal beast take her and naturo to the top cliff while esdeath and the drifter have a brutal ice fight punching and slashing each other non stop.

Esdeath: your ice is laughable.

The drifter mock her of her talking make her annoyed as they both last each other send crash to the wall and got up.

Esdeath: time to end this charade.

The drifter nodded to agree with her as they start to make huge about of ice aura and snow around as they both charging with their ice blade as they both slash went past each other.

Esdeath: this is your end, **ICE OF DEATH.**

as he got slice in half and exploded but then she heard foot step and an ice slash a little on her cheek, she turn to drifter who running away and got teleported away as well.

Esdeath: oh poo.

But she notice his weapon is on the ground.

Esdeath: hmm, a gift for my zacky.

then she notice ice writing on the tree and it said "you may have won, but we shall meet again general esdeath, and this time only one who'll die in the cold pit of hell".

Anti-kurome: big sister, is a shame you trade the empire to side with them, Desta-Ghoul crush them !

As he charging a blast as everyone move out of the way but zack coming at the blast and jump then blue flash a black and blue color scheme muscular at has one blue eye in the middle of his head with a single red scar. He has two longer antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip, with silver battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He has four fingers on each hand with similar square plugs on the tip of each finger and has only two front toes.

?: **POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

Anti-kurome: that wont save you.

P. Feedback: oh yeah!

As use his antennae plug to absorb the entire beam like is nothin surprising everyone and even anti-kurome as got down to the ground with his arm crossed.

:(looked at anti-kurome) you was saying?

P. Feedback: woah , someone being a brat, not my fault you have an overgrown fossil with no brain.

She then scream and summon more dead dolls which are more undead dragons

P. Feedback: now let me give a returning the favor.

he charged and unleashed a huge blast wiping out all the undead predacons into dust.

P. Feedback: thanks for the "Feedback" anti-kurome.

She got more mad then she dash up to him, dodging her sword swing in dancing style and even do the electric side make her pissed.

He kept dodging more and more of her invisible speed sword thrusting and swinging, do some break dancing and back flip.

: time for the electric slide!

He slide behind her and he zap her send her up to the cliff as then she got up.

: and that my dear, is why I got the moves.

Anti-kurome got up and frown but smile as she lick her lips of impress while eating her cookies.

Anti-kurome: oh your going to be one of my best position my cutie.

P. Feedback: hey, the kurome change and you do know you can and your disrespecting the dead!

zack: like hell you do !

Austin:(Telepathic) hey bro how the fight?

zack: alright, even should get more good.

ausitn: why not let your bend crazy side out?

Zack: what? Are you sure?

Austin: well you are and people say you and koan like twins right?

Zack: yes I guess so, okay, I'll give it a shot.

Austin: at least you don't have a split personality and remember is just natural between you and koan even both of you are a bit different, anyway seeyah.

Anti-kurome: _**you know maybe your sister, along yuna and shadow be in the collection, just like how they use to be corrupted.**_

Zack's pupil shrink as soon in his knee having memories of his rough life, alice, abuse parents and the soictey of light took alexis and shadow away and become evil as he sweating a little and panting at the same time.

Anti-kurome: oh I struck a nerve, good, (dash up to him) NOW I CAN KILL YOU AND ADD YOU TO MY COLLECTION ZACKY! (laugh insainly)

As he got up and hair shadow his face while he got sta and anti-kurome then felt a very dangerously chills then the sky almost a little darker and the clouds start to turn black.

Zack: heheheheheehhee….HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anti-kurome: z-z-zacky…(she shiver as she never see him laugh and looked)

He grab her shoulder and knee her collarbone and ribcage she poke blood send crashing to the cliff , she notice his laughter is so darker and way beyond madness , then his face show as his red scar is green and his eyes are black with his pupils are white glowing rings and a huger grin show his green sharp teeth, a whitish silver and black aura.

Akame: zack?

Zack: I never, FEEL SO ALIVE ! EVEN IN DEATH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!(He grab her sword and broke it ) you taken death's corpse...then as the agent of lifeand death, the madness will dragged you to hell!

Anti-kurome:(holding her damage bones and shaking) p-please your scary me...

Zack:(title his head) what's wrong anti-kurome? Don't want zack as your playmate?

She start to be terrified and didn't do anything.

Zack: (change to his ghost formed) is not cool of tormenting the soul who rest in peace using their corpse.

He shapeshift into akame.

Zack/akame: not like it matters.

Shapeshift into alexis.

Zack/alexis: life, death or undead is a thing to most people.

Shapeshift into shadow bunny.

Zack/shadow bunny: we all want the pain go away but people sometime laugh at it.

He shapeshift into ben.

Zack/ben: immortal is a curse to feel it to test any light within darkness or darkness within light.

Shapeshift into Austin.

Zack/Austin: I have them in me.

Shapeshift into yuna.

Zack/yuna: and people who like or hate by judging everyone every since dung make me, ausitn and koan's life a total living beyond and above hell, when I have both light and darkness in life and death

Shapeshift to his lewmaus prime formed with his hood on.

Lewamus prime: and I'm no surely in my past I didn't know what I'am.

He smirk and pull his hood off then shpaehsift to koan.

zack/koan: EXCEPT A FREAK OF A MOSNTER! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! You know what separate the freak from the normal? Well since you came from the real kurome, along with your sister. it was just some rotten days as one!

he stretch his neck between up to anti-kurome's face and grin.

Zack/koan: do you have a rotten day Anti-kurome? (grin so wider)

he stretch his neck back to change back to zack

zack: thought so, but anyway I'll save you for desert, (turn the skeletal danger beast) I got some "bones" to pick on! for the main cord! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

He then pull out a red and blue driver and placed it on his waist making a yellow strap wrap around it, then he pull out two full bottles, one has a purple bat and the other has a red engine, he give them a shake and place them on the driver.

 **KOUMORI! HATSUDOUKI! EVOL MATCH!**

Zack start cranking the lever as lots of tubs that makes cracked vines around him as blue and red fluid is filling the tubs.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Zack: (Grin insanity) HENSHIN!

The wired tubs now are crinkled together to make light purple, as it exploded it revealed zack in a new armor, the armor has a black jumpsuit that has white boots with purple straps, knee pads, forearm bands that has purple fins, an armored chest plat that has a car engine with a bat in front of it with purple lining that shaped like a heart and has two large pipes on the upper chest, white shoulder pads with two pipes on each pad and the helmet has purple visor with white and silver engine pipes and another bat on it.

 **BAT ENGINE! FUHAHAHAHA!**

?: kamen rider, MAD ROUGE! HAHAHAHAHA !

Susanoo:(looked at the dead danger beast) it power is true is class but good think zack stop the blast.

Mad rogue: and chief ! let the big guy and me buried the fossil back to it grave ! (tighten his fist)

suasnoo: he's right, this desina ghoul maybe a formidable foe

the skeleton about to grab them but Susanoo and mad rogue punch it away make the skeleton beast stumble back...

Susanoo: but we can handle it on our own.

Mad rouge: help the other team!

Najenda: that's my imperial for ya.

With mine haven of idea and lose the trigger and aiming at anti-kurome who's healing her wounds.

Mine: aim for the puppeteer

Then naturo and the trigger came as trigger blaster her and the doll corpse use his spear to to stretch which mine quickly dodge it then coming a cowgirl running on the long spear.

Mine: a gunslinger? This should be fun!

As she, the tirgger and the cowgirl about to shoot.

Tatsumi is facing an ape monster.

Tatsumi: is thing a danger beast? I never seen this type before.

He quickly dodging the apebeast punches and bit tatsumi's arm however the doll danger beast get punch by him then a cloak with a red mask like with a smile and white yes.

Tatsumi: another one?!

Charging in fast as then tatusmi about to use his spear on him but dodge it by a curve but got blasted by the bully's lava beam.

Kurome: nice work bully!

Anti-bols: is not wise to charge up on the front!

He blow his flame torch on her and she was about to cut him until another one of anti-kurome's doll , a man with a white coat, bald and sun glasses blocked her sword attack.

Kurome: oh no, wall.

Akame: _murasame cant work on dead target._

Wall kicked her before akame blocked it with an X cross her arm.

Leone: akame!

Kurome: leone look out from Rokugoh!

Then a whipped grab Leone's ankle and throw her to the wall and the one holding the whip is a middle-aged man with red hair who wore what appears to be a vest and a robe underneath along with black trousers and sandals. He had purple eyes.

Leone: congratulations, you made me mad, (got up) I can see right through your cheap little trick.

Then in speed the beast jumped at her.

Leone: woah!

The beast pounce to pin leone at the ground and try to bite her.

Leone: oh really?

The beast growl until she kick him out of her as he shot his water beam but she duck down and see it break the rock into pieces.

Leone damn.

but as she remember as her imperal arm that zack upgraded and improve it that she have the power of rath, fasttrack, swampfire, jetray, kicken hawk, cannonbolt, amphian, heatblast, armodrillo, eatle and articguana. which she looked at the beast and Rokugoh.

Leone: this is going to be fun.

She then see Rokugoh using his whip in many quick speed but leone was quicker by easily dodging as if thin like slow motion of afterimage and even she got hit it didn't hurt or spill blood on her.

Leone: this is nothing, I can do this all day.

Then her eyes glowing using jetray's power and shot a beam at him sending him crashed to the ground.

Anti-kurome: goody it's a battle royal, how exciting.

Akame: anti-kurome!

Kurome: leave our old friend out of this! They doesn't involve into them! I even figure you use doya form the northen tribe!

Anti-kurome: yep, wall is a famous bodyboard but he was protecting my target so I killed him. apeman was my favorite he easy to use and hit extremely hard.

Kurome: and henter was the member of the savage tribe, he diffuclt but...

Anti-kurome: yep, so he's my prize possession. Rokugoh was an imperial general ,but he betray us and side with the revolution so I have to kill him.

Kurome: and you found this bone head hibernating and got him.

Anti-kurome: bingo! We both know Natala been with me ever since when I was a little girl.

Then mad rogue duplicate himself and it show zack and laugh so munch.

Anti-kurome: z-zack….I...

Akame: zacky?

Zack: well that's woopy doo! killing me and my family like we endure more pain as you don't know they maybe soulless corpse but brought back means they in pain! We dead or undead people don't like someone to control them like nothin, now I'm hunger to feed life and death! And want yours too anti-kurome!

He charge at anti-kurome but natala block him by swinging his staff at his side body but zack grin as he laughing and kicked him to the face send him to the ground.

Zack: now time to roll out!

He duplicate himself to turn into ravage and hunter but they back away as they run each other.

Hunter: I learn this from konton!

As a big blue flash as everybody see shocked and horror of the fused alien, a ravage but it have an albeit with the telltale hair-like appendages and mandibles of a the hunter, and can use their sharp tai , have a paler skin color than most of ravage, and but some parts around skin of the hunter and the ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **HUNTAGE!** (screech)

leone: holy crap, that's so hot.

Tatsumi: yikes!

The hutnage burst of using his ghost power with it, he then zoom in lighting speed and bit the apeman's neck as he roar in pain feeling being eaten and drinking him up.

Tatsumi: I think I'm going to lose my lunch.

Huntage let go of him as the apeman roar and begin fighting henter.

Anti-kurome: wh-what.

Huntage: I effected the bite as they're memory come along their life so they obey me.

Then as leone grab Rokugoh's whip.

Leone: i got your patter down, hmm, I wonder if I can try it out.

najenda: don't let go of that that whip leone.

Then she thrust her fist make a huge wind blast like invisible force send the doll corpse to crash under the ruble.

Najenda: general Rokugoh, since your a former calige, I shall do my best to free you quickly as posible.

Leone: woah, seem your new ability and power from austin and training is paid off, alright then let's do this (her lion ear perk up)

As anti-kurome zoom in but leone raised her hands that a one claw diamond clash and deflect her sword.

Anti-kurome: huh?!

Leone then slam her fist at her gut as she crash to a wall, then leone in her sphere formed spinning dash like a ping balling hitting all other d-enforcer and anti-kurome dodge from huntage's tail.

Huntage: I smell food.

Anti-kurome tried to escape but huntage's tale wrap her ankle.

Huntage: you play death like a toy, haunted the memory for evil! Now i'm going to eat you!

Anti-kurome: p-please...let me say something.

Huntage: go on...

She look at him even he have no eyes but now see how munch he went.

Anti-kurome: (start to tear up) i'm...i'm sorry, I'm sor-rry. (start to cry)

Huntage: huh?

Anti-kurome: i'...m s-sorry-y-y….

Huntage:(come close to her) for what? How I know is not no trick!

She continue to cry.

anti-kurome: b-because, i-i just d-don't want to b-be alone.

huntage: hmmm, then do the right thing like kurome does kurimi.

Anti-kurome: huh?

huntage: that's your new name.

Kurimi: o-okay

Suddnely he raura glow and thrust her sword at him but he block it

Huntage: huh?

Kurimi: is not me! My body doing on it own ! Is dung and drang's doing it.

Huntage: fight it!

Austin (in zacks head): dude, she said her body is on it's own not her mind, her body is compose of darkness and the original's D.N.A, the only way to free her is to use light magic to balance it out.

Drang:(telepathic) oh now, i aware of that, so i use negstive light to blocked that problem

Austin: huh?!

Then a buzz noise.

Huntage: damn it! He blocked our telepathic.

While leone and the beast fighting like crazy as he blasting his eater beam at her but she quickly turn intangible.

Leone: phew that was close.

He charged in and shot a huge water beam but she open her mouth using eatle's power and drink all of it surprise and shocked the beast with a groan and growl at her.

Leone: thanks, now let me thank you.

She then blasted him with her yellow ray make him crashed as hs gather a water energy to fired but she shot out yellow electric as this shocked him so deadly he scream and roar, so he fall down at the ground as she walk at the piraka.

Leone:(toothy grin) now I think I should have a snack.

She then grabs the piraka and open her mouth so it's become big enough to eat a hole body, then she ate him, chew him and swollow.

Leone: hmm good,(she then pick up the beast's weapon) now this is mine.

As kurome and akame is now fighitng anti-bols and wall.

Akame: can you control wall?

Kurome: I don't know, i can try, wall! Stop!

As then wall stop but struggling from the order and corrupt.

Kurome: this is not good, he is responding but he is not stopping.

Akame: guess we have to do the hard way then, take him down.

kurome: remember, the dolls cant' be killed so easily.

Akame: (smirk) then let do it different (she use her ultimate sword as kurome smirk as well)

Kurome: oh goody.

Kurome summon her scythe as well as they run in circle in speed around anti-bols and wall.

Anti-bols: there searching a window while staying in constent motion, very well , I'll them what they wants.

He fired at them but they ducked to avoid the blast.

Akame: there it is.

Kurome: let's go!

They charge together but wall is now in the way as the sisters slide past him and charge at anti-bols but there some armor on his wrist.

Akame: _armor on his hands, did he plan to this?_

They back away.

Anti-hols: i can't believe her reflexes!

Wall push then until jason came in and push wall out of the way.

Kurome: TAKE THIS YOU RIP OFF! (charged in at wall) **DEATHGUISE SLASH!**

She made a large energy slash as it hit wall leaving a large cut bleeding but standing but wobble a bit.

Anti-bols: your good, Akame, may i ask you something? Why you join the revoulntionary army ? Would been so nice to have you with us.

Akame didn't say anything her hair shadow her face as she have memories from before.

Akame: I choose night raid because my heart told me it was the right thing to do, I simply decided to follow the path in which I believed in.

Anti-bols:( turn kurome) and you?

Kurome: I was saved, by a very smart man, and i wamted to do what is right.

Anti-bols: I completely understand, i do. And I'm sorry, I'm afraid is still my job to eradicate you two !( he start his weapon) regardless from your believe.

Leone: (jump in and heild her weapon) oh i got to get on this, that'll male a three on three.

Akame: Leone.

Kurome: what'd you mean three on three?

A d-enforcer came in.

Kurome: nevermind.

Najenda dealing with the corpse doll easily dodging the whip and she then she use her imperial arm thanks to Austin.

Najenda: Take this! **JUDGMENT SLASH!**

Then the sword came at the corpse doll A sword impale quickly his chest and chop off his head off, but it's still standing despite without a head, this make najenda very furious as she show her dragon side merged wolf side.

Najenda: what the hell kind of imperial arms is this?! **WOLF DRAGON FURY!**

She grab it's neck and vaporize it to dust while mad rouge and susanoo fighting the skeleton danger beast, mad rouge jump high then grab it head to keep pounding and smashing it.

Najenda: zack is really getting his anger out, isn't he?

Susanoo: is hard to tell since is surprising of his insanity.

Delha ghoul charged a beam but mad rogue pull out his blaster.

Mad rouge: oh no you don't! Hahahaha!

He then fire rappidly at Delha ghoul.

Mad rouge: now is time to fly and bring out Steam Blade.

He then pull out a black and silver dagger with some pipes and a handle.

Mad rouge: take this skully!

He then slash at his skull in half and then mad rouge grew sharp bat like wings.

Mad Rouge: NOW! **MAD NIGHT SLICER!**

Mad rouge speed past the skull danger beast's right arm is now in pieces.

Mad Rouge: I feel a little better.

Najenda: taking your anger out?

Mad rouge: and i use most of my bend size so i put it away, hey sus. How come you was standing there?

Susanoo: the main problem is right there, (point the skeletal danger beast bump)that little bump is getting on my nerves. It's disgusting how can breaks up this symitray. If it wasn't for zack i would've got hit.

Mad rouge: How about I'll throw you at it?

Susanoo: please.

Mad rouge grab him and swing him around and around then let go launching susanoo flying to it and break the right arms off and susanoo land down.

Mad rouge: I'll let you deal with this bonehead.

Susanoo: thank you.

Mad rouge: I wonder how austin is doing with anti-esdeath's group?

With Austin

Austin and his group dealing with enough of enemies along finding the relic as the snske fighting sheele, the tracer is fighting bulat and austin dodging huge dark energy blast from the blue eyes shadow dragon and anti-esdeath who want him dead.

Austin: guess this a chance to cure this dragon but i need some assist to knock him down, COME ON OUT WING DRAGON OF RA!

Then the clouds turn black and the sky is now darken as a huge ball of fire flouting down, it suddenly start to form wings, talons, arms, a tail and a bird-like head with red eyes.

The wing dragon ra came foward Austin.

Austin: take care and stop the blue eyes shadow dragon now!

He nodded and begin fighting the corrupt Dragon in the sky then austin felt a strong energy but more as he turn to see drang came in.

Drang: interesting to see two legendary dual monster fighting.

Austin: kind of like a kiju thing all over right?

Drang: yes, now it's just the two of us, face to face like last time.

Austin: of course and I figure it out , you want to push off my problems and holding back of a duplicate on zack and felt and obverse his strnegth and train in both mind ,body and soul, i can tell your now very dangeorus.

Drang: detactive skill as always, well your little PTSD like was keeping you back of dung even with a mask and words , so now you finally break free with no problem.

Austin: please D , i know you came from the dark-multiverse but there still the old me in you , konton change.

Drang: he's a brute who to easy of being a fool after all his work.

Austin: much like you and another person I know, someone who has a butt for a head.

Drang: say all you want , it wont stop and including my ways to end you with that foolish dung , cuz at least i dont neglected any sibiling for being seflish and scared like a small child living in a huge armor.

Austin dash as drang lift his left leg to block his push

Drang:(smirk) struck a nerve?

Austin: damn right!

They back away glaring each other while a flaming huge aura become very big.

Austin: is dragon omni time!

Drang: is killing time!

With Zack

Mad rouge go to kurimi and let huntage do this as he nodded and poofed out as mad rouge turn back to zack and hugged her as she stop.

Kurimi: thank you zackykins.

She felt in control and okay

Zack: is alright , also seem your puppet now controlled by dung, (smirk) ready to join night raid?

Kurimi: okay!

Zacks girls: WHAT?!

Kurimi grab his face and deep kiss him and break the kiss.

Leone: GET HER!

Kurimi: we'll deal with it later, beside we can deal who's coming charmcaster right?

Zack's girl nodded with an evil grin.

Zakc: that's the spirit, now is time to roll out! (grin) 


	9. night 9

Austin and drang are clashing at the skies as they back away as Austin panting a bit.

Drang: nice, is what I like about this.

Austin: yeah.

Drang: odd but interesting, (look at his hand) ever the pain and brutal zack give me and the final blow, is surprising but interesting of what experiment I did to myself.

Austin: I guess I'm clever in such ways.

Drang: although my former goal,(close his eyes) was not good enough nor is it perfect in my taste

Austin: what is your goal now?

Drang: oh? Is a surprise brother,(open his eyes glow a bit) why spoil it now it if wont be a surprise?

Austin: good point.

Drang: if it show my bargon with dung is over, then I work and do this alone to focus on you.

Austin: if you don't work with dung you don't have to-

Drang: is up to you ooakmi, as a night raid you either kill me but sparing me , you have to be careful.

 **with mad rogue**

As mad rogue turn back to normal and see dungle beast coming right at them.

Zack: well this be interesting.

Najenda: Susanoo, as your master I gave you permission to use your trump card.

Susanoo: understood.

As then a black portal open.

Zack: huh?

As then what everyone see coming down is a mosnterous kamen rider, faiz, build and ex aid.

Zack: the hell?! Kamen rider?!

The monstrous riders roared and charge at night raid as their hands glowing as kurimi's puppets are now in control as the ape is re-fixed and some other

Zack: there controlling them!

As the ape and cloak charged at tatsumi.

Tatsumi: no way! Those monster fixed them! What's going on here?!

As the ape charging as hit tatsumi as the cloak person about to attack but see what shocked him is as if a tribe member wearing a mask.

The cloaked person just stared in shock seeing the tribe member standing right before him.

Then suddenly a needle stab it face as the tribe member reveal non other then chelsa.

Chelsa: it's just like akame said, yatusrahi don't have a will of their own, there but puppets. but a few traits of their corpse deepest feeling do main attent sorry but I'm not one of your tribe.

The undead being screamed but ended up being slashed in half by tatsumi.

Chelsa: nice one, he should've be a noosive anymore.

Tatsumi: thanks for the help chelsa.

Cheslsa:(Walk off) well, guess I'll leave the big gorilla guy to you seeyah!

Tatusmi look at the gorilla and tighten his fist.

Tatusmi: playing with the dead like their bunch of toys ! this imperial arm makes me sick ! now , rest in peace!

He throw a few punches on the gorilla then deliver a final blow to decapitate him

Then he turn to see another build in front

Tatsumi: what the hell is that?!

Another build charged as tatsumi dodges it punches but punch his face send tatsumi flying

Zack: tatsumi! (zoom at him) As tatsumi about to get punch but suddenly a noise was heard.

 **KAMEN RID~DER GEIZ!**

A slash make another build stumble back as appeared in front and to show a new kamen rider geiz.

Zack: a new kamen rider, who are you?

?: if you don't want to die, don't ask questions.

Zack: at least introducing would've kill you.

?: kamen rider, geiz.

Tatsumi: thank for they assist.

He look at another rider as geiz took out his riderwatch of build and he turn and press.

 **BUILD!**

He attach it to his ziku driver blank.

 **ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

As the armor of build has merged to geiz and have a drill like weapon as he charged in fighting another build.

Zack and tatsumi: WHAT?!

As with mine shooting with trigger as he fall off as his weapon landed next to mine, which the trigger lost his weapon and growl at her.

Mine: heh, your not half bad but it doesn't take a sniper genius like me.

As she pick up trigger's weapon and look at it then smirk and twirl it.

Mine: let's see what this do.

As trigger charged in as she fired multiple zoom energy as hit him of a

Mine: bulls eye.

As a giant frog came behind her as sheele came slash it in half.

Mine: thanks sheele.

Sheele: yeah.

Mine: how you fighting snake?

Sheele: annoying.

As snake came in blasting her with his green energy ball as she deflecting them and they charged in clashes their weapon as snake's triple blade claw as sheele look interesting of his weapon.

Sheele: hmm, nice weapon.

The snake look confuse till she kick his face as she grab his weapon then slash him but he 1quickly dodges it as he got a cut at his chest as he grunt in pain and got shot in the back by mine as he growl at the two.

Sheele: shall we kill?

Mine: yes.

As mine blast another and sheele zoom in to slashing him as then to see he's gone and found him retreating away.

Mine: coward, but now i got me a new gun. (look at trigger's gun)

Sheele: and with my new blade.

with najenda her yellow energy channeling as toward Susanoo as well who's ready to use his trump card.

Nejanda: _susanoo's trump card makes him stronger, the elbem on his chest help absorb his master's life form, and he release that energy in combat, after Susanoo uses this ability 3 times, his master will die but the trade off is his incredible strength. Suasnoo now shirtless, black huge wheel with spike, his hair turn white, black horns and yellow eyes. as the skull monstr charged a beam to shoot as susanno held his palm in front of the danger beast's attack.  
_  
Susanoo: eight handed mirror shield

The blast hit him but he uses the wheel behind him as a shield to absorb the blast and bounce back at the creature who falling down as suanoo jump up top to speed and he summon a blue energy black line blade to slash.

Susanoo: **SACRED SWORD OF THE HEAVENS!**

He slash the skull beast in half.

as then zack 2 came merged to original zack as zack's girl except akame and leone see two another rider controlling the puppets while tatusmi is fighting Natala.

Tatusmi: _he's on par with me while wearing a curfoe, no, he's even better!_

Zack: those monster rider controlling your puppet kurimi.

Kurimi: but who's the new guy? (looking at geiz fighting build)

Zack: he's new as kamen rider geiz, he's now fighting an imposer build, using a build armor which I never seen like that.

Tatsumi: really? (dodges another swing from natala)

As then geiz punch another build as make him stumble back as he press the button.

 **FINISH TIME! BUILD! VORTEX TIME BREAK!**

As then he jump as that has the energy chart occupy a straight line he slides on as he slashes and stabs another build several times with his Drill Crusher Crusher.

As another faiz and another ex aid as Susanoo and najenda arrived along sheele and mine.

Mien: boss!

Zack: hey chief!

Tatsumi: huh? What happen? Why Susanoo looks so cool?!

Zack: his trump card.

Najenda:(turn geiz) who's this new rider?

Zack: that geiz.

Geiz: I didn't travel alone.

Zack: huh?

 **with Austin vs drang**

as the two use base form as intense explosion as Austin send crashing many walls as he grunt in pain.

Austin: damn.

Drang about to finish this off but senses.

Drang: so...he finally arrived.

Austin: what you babbling about?

Drang look at Austin as he charged a red and black flames with white electric then launch 5 of them toward Austin.

 **KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

as an explosion smoke around as the smoke clear Austin is fine , but he look what protect him is a zi o which shocked Austin and make him gasp of a new rider has arrived.

?:(turn Austin) hey! I came here just in time.

Austin: oh my god, a new rider, nice! So what's your name?

?: I'm kamen rider Zi-O, I've got a feeling this will work out!

Austin: your just in time, because here comes the Calgary.

as then Austin's girls and along bulats, Lubbock, bols, wave, kurome, and run see Austin and they look at the zi o.

Kurome: who's that austy?

Austin: a new kamen rider I never seen in my life! Zi o!

Zi-o: hello.

Wave: a new rider, amazing.

Zi o turn drang.

Drang: so you came?

Zi o: and I brought some friends.

 **TOUI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER! WOZ! WOZ!**

 **FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION!**

As came in is quiz and woz next side to side zi o.

Zi o: say hello to kame rider woz and kamen rider quiz

Quiz: question: we can beat you in this world? True or false?

Drang: true.

Quiz: the answer is, False.

As drang got shocked, austin is eyes bulge, speechless and jaw dropped see two new rider of woz and quiz.

Drang: WHAT?!

Woz: it seem this world need our help.

Quiz: yes, (turn Austin) question: do you have the true potential to defeat your twin brother, True or False?

Austin: true.

Quiz: correct.

Zi o: anyway let's get going

as he have a riderwatch decade, press the button.

 **D-D-DECADE!**

Austin: HUH?! DECADE?!

He place it onto his left side of his driver then he spin his driver.

 **ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DE~CADE!**

Then ten holographic cards came out of the driver and circle around Zi-o and it start to form separate parts of decades armor but the helmet looks like a screen, then his armor has a cross on the shoulders to the chest and bar codes are on the inner lines that has the Japanese wording for "ディケイド/decade" on the right shoulder, has pink lines arms and legs, the screen face showed zi-o's face with decade design.

Austin: AWESOME!

zi o, woz and quiz charged at drang as then quiz begin punching him but drang dodges the punches and back flip but woz roundhouse kick as he pull out his weapon that is black and greeen

Then a new sword appear, the sword is like a wrist watch style, the watch is on the base, a pink blaCK on the side, the screen on the watch arm and the gold slot holder on the body , as zi o hold it.

 **RIDE HEISABER!**

He set his sword by swirl the clock like hands changes mode, as he pick ex aid logo.

 **HEY! BUILD! HEY! EX AID!** (Press the trigger) **EX-AID! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He begin slashing him as the word" HIT!" and "GREAT!" as dodging the black fire black and electric as drang who caught it then headbutt zi o, as zi o turn the clock handle to drive logo.

 **HEY! GHOST! HEY! DRIVE!** (press the trigger) **DRIVE! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

Zi o slashes drang, which he summon Max Flare, Funky Spike & Midnight Shadow with each slash to attack the enemy attacks.

as Austin recognize those attacks.

Ausitn: amazing.

Sayo: there good.

Kurome: yep

Zi o pull out an ex aid riderwatch then turn and press.

 **EX AID!**

He put it on his decade riderwtach to link up

 **FINAL FORM TIME! E-E-EX AID!**

Then there two of zi o as his color shceme is now ex aid might brother X ,as the hologram face of it as then they charged in slashing drang who's got slash and some as he begin hit his megatrix to turn into rose reaper begin slashing and the two zi o dodges as woz Pull out shinobi pox and press it.

 **SHINOBI! ACTION!  
**  
He put on the blank linker and close it again.

 **TOUI! FUTURE TIME! DAREJA? ORE JA? NINJA! FUTURERING SHINOBI! SHINOBI!  
**  
As Green line circle around formed a shinobi armor merged as have a shuriken shoulder pads and chestplate and forehead but small and the faceplate written of shinobi in japanese.

Austin: holy crap!

Bols: a ninja!

Bloody bunny: woah.

As woz poof in smoke as slashing around rose reaper even ingoring and slashes as he kick the megatirx symbol as turn drang as quiz uppercut him,

woz vanish in smoke as smoke around zig zag showing he kicking n** punches drang around till drang got out but the two zi o slashes and send drang flying, woz then pull out a black and green spear like top with button picture of green, blue, orange and red.

 **ZIKAN DESPEAR!**

The two zi o: let's finish this together.

Woz begin slashing his spear the monster a lot of time then he press the blue button.

 **KAMASHISUGI!**

He slash up at and pull the link open and close.  
 **  
ZIKAN FINAL! NINPOU! JIKAN SHIBARI NO JUSTU!**

He use his spear like hook blade to lift him up to mid air, woz press the blue and green to wave it up and down.

 **KAMASHISUGI! FINISH TIME! ICHIGEKI KAMEN!**

Quiz: lets see! final question: are you have the nerve to kill your own sister?

Quiz pull out the question as it turn into an explanation point and place it back in.

 **FINAL QUESTION!**

Quiz Jumps in the air, but hidden by a giant sign with two panels marked "O" and "X" respectively.

the two zi o press the button and spin it

 **E-E-E-EX-AID FINAL ATTACK TIME BREAK! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**

The two zi o deliver a several slashes then woz zoom up to jump and zap drang with green energy slash, Quiz then breaks through the correct panel with his foot at the X panel.

Quiz: **QUESTION KICK!**

As he deliver a final kick as then landed as the rider turn and explosion as Austin is so awe right now in excitement as the two zi os turn drang who still okay but slightest injury as he smirk a little then vanish in smoke.

Zi o: one day he'll see.

As he remove the ex aid riderwatch and decade riderwatch and woz remove his shinobi box as turn back to normal.

Austin: you guys did great, so what are you guys doing here?

Zi o: let say our enemies are working with yours.

Woz: so everyone sit down and we'll explain everything.

Austin: okay but first, (turn zi o)c-can I have your autograph a-a-and-

He notice at zi o's forearm that he have riderwatch of fourze, ghost, ex aid and ooo.

Austin: hey, those are riders I know!

Zi o: yeah I can use their armor and power, what you saw is decade, even I can use every kamen rider's super form and my sword, pick any which rider mode and their attacks.

Austin: please tell me everything! and hey kurome, I thought you help your sister.

Kurome: i'am, just a duplicate.

With akame, leone, kurome vs anti bols and walls along d-enforcer

Akame and kurome are charging at together as the dark pyrotechnic as leone is dealing massacring all d-enforcer.

Kurome: let's take him out!

Akame: right!

They dodges the flame attack as they jump up.

Anti-Bols: _why they jump? they cant dodge there._

As he points at he girls they are now up close, as kurome grab her sister's arm to throw her in speed at him by surprise as wall jump up.

Akame: _if the body guard be eventully in our way, then we can surprise him by going after him first_ (slash passed him)

Anti-bols: no!

Kurome land down as charged in at anti bols and so do akame.

Kurome: _I better hurry up, not only the body guard is down but I know this bols have another trick as well._

but then leone uickly deflect wall's hidden attack and slash his head off.

Leone: I don't think so sneaky bastard.

Then kurome slash anti-bol's weapon in half.

As then zack arrived.

Zack: hey girls!

Leone: (hugs him) zacky!

Akame: (hug him as well) mine!

Zack: hey kitty and my ruby eyes, (turn anti bols picking up the huge container) heads up !

As anti bols push the button as zack quickly teleported kurome, akame and leone away as they in another cliff side.

Zack: man talk about going for a "big bang."

Kurome: yeah, bols has that trick too.

Zack: wait I teleport you but not yet in time.

Kurome: yeah but who?

?: me.

They turn to see a purple ninja with a shurikin on his mask, chest and belt, he has purple straps on his arms, kuni design on his thighs and has a purple scarf.

?: kamen rider shinobi, your welcome (vanish in smoke)

Zack: Awesome a ninja, (felt telepathic) yeah?

Austin: you guys alright? I saw that huge explosion.

Zack: yeah safe and sound, also this new kamen rider shinobi help same kurome too.

Austin: sweet! Is kurume okay?

Kurome: I"m cool austy (then she see wing dragon of ra carry the blue eyes shadow dragon, make her smile) and also the wing dragon of ra, he finally got the blue eyes shadow dragon and the relic.

Austin: alright!

As then for anti bols who survive the explsoion but didn't know bols and chelsa along Lubbock is watching.

Bols: there he is, like home he used his trump card to escape from the blast covering his tracks.

Chelsa: i'll deal with him.

As then telepathic from austin.

Austin: hey guys this is Austin speaking, we got the dragon and relic, but I figure I got every details of the new rider who help us, if you senses out there, the another rider ex aid is the only one, geiz already token out another faiz and build, he's controlling the puppets and seek more.

Chelsa: understood, i'll take it from here.

Austin: okay but please, be careful not like what happen to they other you.

Chelsa smile make a portal then hug austin in surprise.

Ausitn: huh?

As she wipe his tears off and smile at him

Chelsea: don't worry, I won't die,(snatch the mask) I think I needed this after all.

Austin: (smile) you sneaky little fox.

Chelsea: and I'll ba back to have a kiss.

She gives him a kiss on the check and disappeared , as she disguise as a little girl , who hurt as anti bols bandage her up till she impale his chest and this suprirse anti-bols.

Chelsa: you know what? all those places you burn down,(Turn back to normal)there gone forever, the girl you saw..she live in the village you destroyed under specious of aiding the revolution. of ocurse you slaughter so many, I doubt you remember faces anymore.

as then bols walk up and look down at anti bols fall down as he's crawling in tears.

Anti-bols: p-please...take care...of them...for us.

Bols: I will, but first...

He pull out his imepral arm as he point his gun blaster ,targeting at anti-bols as charging a heat beam.

Bols: to end your suffering.

He incinerate him into dust and ashes.

Chelsea: honestly, that the most disturbing thing about this work, when you feel your target pain.

Lubbock: you got a clean kill before he get away, good work Chelsea.

Chelsea sniff the scenes as he smell another ex aid not too far holding the sword similar of yatsufusa, doya and Natala.

Lubbock: oh great, now what?

Chelsea: nothin, sniffing where the enemies locating at.

Lubbock: by sniffing?!

Chelsea: half dragon, remember?

Lubock: oh.

As then Chelsea walk off as then she sneak in stealth as see doya and Natala as then she glared remember they have kill her other self as she grew 2 fox tails that sharp blade at the end.

Chelsea: (smile) lets see what I can do now.

as her fox blade strike then as doya and Natala send flying to the flower field as then doya's cut her left arm cut off and Natala hole in his chest blood splattered as they turn to see Chelsea walk up as then Natala slash her finger off then doya kept shooting her but to their surprise she still standing.

Chelsea: hmm, I wonder

as Chelsea regenerate her fingers and hole as she smirk then raised her hand as vine thorn came out as sliceses them the two into pieces.

Chelsea: now that done

she walk up and got natala's spear and doya's guns and even put on doya's cowgirl and glvoes on that on as she smirk.

Chelsea: this will score me points for austy.

As she self duplicate herself and put on the mask to disguise as doya and Natala.

 **Meanwhile**

The assassins are back ah there hideout

Austin: well we did it, we got the blue eyes shadow dragon and in safe hand, now we have to do is to cure him from the corruption he had inside of him.

Kurome: cookie please?

Kurimi: me too zacky.

Ausitn and zack give them a huge bag of cookies.

Austin and zack: here you go.

Kurome and kurimi snatches the cookies and they acts like a hamsters.

Zack: cute.

Austin: I don't believe since zi o explain everything.

Zack: yeah and geiz want me to give you these shows and episodes (show a tablet of the show and episode)

Ausitn eyes wide and snatch it and begin watching it then his dragon tail pop out waging fast.

Zack: honestly he acts like a kid again when a single mention of kamen riders are heard, even I don't blame him.

As Susanoo bandage up mine.

Mine:(groan) hurry up, I wanted to change my dress already

Susanoo: not until I finish patching you up.

Zack: alright then I begin to bring greed back as I promise, but he'll be reborn different as a female.

Yuna: yeah but will she remember of the oringal greed's memories?

Zack: more or less it will come, after all he did have a nasty fight to Bradley a.k.a wrath.

Leone growl of that name.

Zack: I see you know him too huh leone?

Leone: know him? I tangled with him.

Najenda: it was a mission that she and Lubbock was investigate one of those humonclious, we was supecious if is their imperial arm but they seem more not human.

Leone: yeah it happen like this, way before you and your brother came to this world, that me and him along that fat bastard.

 **Flashback**

Leone and Lubbock are at the top of the building.

Lubbock: why we doing this again?

Leone: the boss said about these people who cant die , something I can smell around this town, I can senses it.

Lubbock: then let's move!

As leone grab Lubbock then she leap off then see gluttony hurrying trying to find a human to feast on till leone kick his face send him crash to the building.

Leone: hey there chubby! For someone over weight you move fast huh ? I can smell something rotten in yoru soul.

Gluttony: huh? Who are you?

Lubbock: we know your not normal, neither if is the imperial arm.

Gluttony: really? (tilt his head) then i'll just eat you now.

As he open his mouth wide grin show his tongue got a homonclious symbol.

Lubbock: _yikes!_

Leone: _so he's not human!_

Then suddenly wrath came in.

Wrath: (looked up at leone) so, you able to detect his present are you? (unsheated his sword) well that quit the nonsense, let's take care of it. (as he eyes on Lubbock) but first...your friend.

Leone: front it on old man!

But wrath zoom in fast shocked leone of his speed as she turn to Lubbock.

Leone: Lubbock! Get out of the way!

Lubbock move as wrath almost cut him but by the stomach then left cheek as he use his thing string to stop it.

Leone: LUBBOCK!

As he tumble down unconscious as wrath look at his sword a little scratch.

Wrath: not bad, using your imperial arm to block it.

Gluttony: can I eat him now?

Wrath: just make it quick.

Gluttony jump up high and ready to eat the unconscious Lubbock till his top head and hands slash in half as leone is right behind him.

Leone: I won't let you! (then she land next to Lubbock and pick him up) hang in there Lubbock.

Wrath: if you thought you can escape from me that easily, then i'm afraid you're surely mistaken!

As leone clashing using her right arm of her claws against wrath's sword as they she moving toward his blind spot and jumping around they're clashing.

Wrath: hmm, I see you know strength in combat (in thought) all that jumping around, she trying to stay in my blind spot(out of thought) gluttony!

Gluttony came fully healed use both hands of a sledge hammer whammed both night raid member, send then crashing into a window form a building, leone grunt in pain and got up.

Wrath: excellent, we should have some privatizing in here, if you don't mind, I have some question. first I like to know who are you two? and how you find out what inside gluttony? (see leone look at the exit) your looking for escape? Even now you don't give up do you? You might stare a fair chance getting away if you don't abandoned the boy, he just extent bagges at this point.

Leone: like I'll ever give up, I have someone to be with, fuhrer king Bradley the strongest solider of the emprie and fought in the war, what kind of king are you?! Just a sick and twisted this place do to people.

Wrath: naïve girl,(glared)those you understand there are no true king in this world?!

Lubbock use his stings as this block wrath as leone run off to the exit.

Leone: _nice work Lubbock, now for the exit._

As she quickly dodges the sword almost hit her.

Wrath: nice try, (remove the eyepath) your partner have to do better then that!

Leone growl as she jump up the window and run off with some scratches on her.

Wrath:(walk down stairs) such speed and reflexes almost doges my slash, that wreckless fool begin to annoyed me,(put on his eyepatch) you think you can follow your scent?

Gluttony: uh huh.

As leone run off as she notice gluttony here tracking her down.

leone: damn it! (She notice some blood around) this place wont do, that fucker can track me down like a blood hound.

She heard footstep know wrath is coming as leone look at her right arm as she put Lubbock down as she raised her claw up as Lubbock look at her.

Lubbock:(groan) leone, what you doing?

Leone: just need to throw them off.

Leone then cut her right arm off clean as this shocked leone as she grunt in pain.

Lubbock: leone wh-(She cover his mouth)

Then she see a sewer doormat, she quickly open it and dragged Lubbock down there with her to escape

 **end flashback**

Leone: and that what happen.

Zack: woah, you two survive from wrath and gluttony, thank goodness your alright then and you can regenerate your missing limb.

Leone: yeah, I can make stupid acts right? (Chuckles a little and grin) there tough i'll give them that, I use my arm to leak blood and when bring it back, lub use cross tail to sew my arm back on and i'm good as new!

Tatsumi: did you say sew it back on?

Leone: is a special combat skills lub and I can use, pretty handy don't you think?

Zack: yep.

Leone: healing super quick loinel trump card! Is called regineraitor.

Al: you do know Susanoo can regenerate too right?

Leone: yeah whatever he still a maid.

Zack: yeah I mean she not gonna lose any pieces right akame?

Akame give a cute smile with a nodded as zack blush hard as almost trip.

Envy: not bad, sometime us humonclious take time in speed to heal.

Mine: still I got to say is still lame your trump card can deal damage.

Leone: that cute, your just mad cuz you don't have a trump card.

Mine: pumpkin doenst need a trump card thank you, the greater the threat the greater the power . which means it get me out of everything.

Susanoo: i'm putting out oment, it might sting a little (rub it)

As mine scream as alexis, saeko, shaodw, bloody, zack chuckle.

Zack: sure is, even it funny like tats with an unzipped pants.

Tatsumi:(blush embarssd) zack!

Leone: hey zacky, you said how akame, shelle, saylia,kurome and eddile beocme huomclious right ?

Zack: yeah why?

Leone: do you think you can hook me up?

Zack: you wanna become one as well?

Leone: yep, I want to join in and this is exactly I wanted.

Zack: alright let do this outside.

She nodded as they're teleported somewhere outside of the woods.

Zack: well since I got this, (show a philsopter stone) as greed and along Charity with it, reborn as a new one and this greed you want, you can handle it?

Leone: of course I can, so let it rip!

He nodded as he give a cut on her cheek as the it turn liquid went inside of her, as she grunt and spasm in pain as blue electric around her as she scream.

Zack: leone. (as then she give zack a grin while twitching in pain)

Leone: no worrys, I'm use to pain at this point, but I feel a little greedy, for your lips~!

She then tackle him to kiss him on the lips but then back away and puke a bit blood and scream in agony out loud.

As then went inside of her mind as then what is rich place and money around then see a woman who's have long black hair with a braided ponytail, wearing a black and red long sleeves school uniform, black legging, shoes, black gloves, vest with a fur collar around it, wearing a mask like the original male greed have except the mask is crimson and red line around as she laugh.

Greed: am I really suppose to use this bimbo? Oh well, just hand over your body, I guess i'll have to make do with it.

Leone: screw that, I just want want to be with my zacky and to have him all to myself.

Greed: he seem very special if you want this power so munch ,there no need to hold it in.

Leone: really that find by me, since I ask for this power, if we want to get along, you can use it.

Greed: really?

Leone: I said you can use it, I accept you.

Greed: you know people normally reject me.

leone: trust me I face most dnageorus enemies around country, my heart is large enough to deal with any kind of your power.

Greed:(chuckle) well I do like how your ambition you are, so don't try to change your mind.

Leone: trust me I see many innocent people being used, lies, experiment, drugged, brainwash and so many use them as weapons, even I discover in the other world, my allies lost their lives to kill their empire and to win this war! My other me even did my last life to end the one who made all this happen. Zacky use to be in pain by this monster and I need this power, I needed to protect the people and family I love, even my zacky, and our kids...so I grant the other member of night raid and innocent's wish! To end this corrupt world once and for all! Even in death and I accept all of this risk of what I truly desire!

Greed: your avarice is currently, (walk up to her as held her hand out)but let see if your stomach can match your appetite, can you handle this? I'm taking over now!

As then leone see a bright light, then the outside world leone then stop spasm bend over as the blue electric has stop, she groan down but her voice is different and more femmine and mature, she then got up rubbing her head, then a tattoo appeared on her left hand.

Zack: leone?

Leone?: who's leone? I'm greed, oh wait you mean the girl the body i'm using ? well let say i'm back the greed and charity, but I go by greed.

Zack notice her eyes are now red and teeth are sharper.

Zack: then do you remember me from the last time we met?

Greed/leone: Mmm…I don't think so.

Zack: form last time with your pals that chimera danger beast, when me, eddile and al.

Greed/leone: oh that must be from the old greed ,gotcha, well I'm the new one.

As she notice Leone's outift.

Greed/leone: hmm, not bad taste, but it missing something, hey Z, got anything?

Zack nodded as he snap his finger, she have black boot, black top with long sleeves still reveal her shoulder and cleavage, along a black trench coat with a fur collar around it.

zack: there we go.

Greed/leone: much better.

As she look at zack and smirk with a sexy look as she lean to his chest and draw circle around it with her finger.

Greed/leone: so Z, what do you think? Dose it make you want to rip, me, apart~?

Zack: oh you have to ask my greedy little kitty. (spank and grope her breast and ass to hard even make her moan)

Greed/leone: well come one then, let your greed and lust take over and rip me apart!

Zack: well you need to beg for it, if you wanted me that badly.

Greed/leone: (grab his shirt) fuck begging, just give me what I want! (slam her lips on his)

Zack give her lip a biting as she moan.

Zack: begged first.

Greed/leone: please z, please fuck me like a horny kitty I am!

Zack: good girl.

with chealsa

as chealsa /natala and chealsa /doya reaches and found another ex aid as he turn as he nodded, he walk off as what he didn't know, he got impale as he grunt in pain he turn to see a poof as chealsa as one.

As another ex aid dropped the sword as he grab her shirt but fall to his knee as he exploded to pieces.

Chelsea: there, now (grabs the sword) I should give this to austy as another present.

As then she walk away notice some raining start, she poof an umbrella and then notice she senses drang.

Chelsea: that drang.

as then she walk to find his scent and see him on the ground panting hard and grunt in pain, as some of his palish gray dragon scales and black veins showing as he's in pain, she walk up and look down at him.

Chelsea: hello there, it looks like you got into a fight.

she look down and knee done to see a better look at him.

Chelsea: or maybe, it wasn't from a fight. (she look to his eyes almost closing and thought) those eyes, is like empty, no emotion, no life, no heart, nor anything as if he continue on without it and someone has done it to him and not just dung.

she check at his pulse to see his pumping very slow.

Chelsea: still alive but some reason as if your something is coming out, guess I have to take you home.

as she pick him up bridal style.

Chelsea: your cold, (then she notice his grey scar scratch on his left cheek as she touch it)what happened to you?

Tatsumi: Chelsea!

As she turn to see akame and tatsumi has arrived.

Chelsea: hello.

As they notice she carry the unconscious drang in her arm.

Tatsumi: AH! ITS DRANG!

Akame:(got her sword ready) what happen?! Why's he's in your arm Chelsea?!

Chelsea: don't know, found him like this.

Akame scenes something about drang.

Akame: he's seem alright but is like he's like, evolving in pain and other, but his mind, body and soul is like an empty void creating slowly and it smell like an undead corpse mixed in some unknown partials I don't know.

Chelsea: hmm, I believe I like to conduct a little experiment.

Akame: no, we'll see what happen next, right now we have to bring him with us and put him behind bars.

Chelsea: alright.

As then they went to their home base , everyone see akame, tatsumi and Chelsea arrived as what shocked everyone to see she carry an unconscious drang.

Austin: what the hell?

Najenda: what he doing here?

Lubbock: or better yet, what happen to him? He's sick or something.

Austin: I don't trust him, not even a bit.

Zack: true but it take a while to see, I mean if it work for konton, then so do him ,i'll take it from here while you guys watch.

Zack grab the unconscious drang to take him to the lab and put him the bed as akasu appeared in tearing and hug her unconscious counterpart son.

Akasu: my poor baby.

Zack: put some cuffs on him.

Akasu nodded and put hand cuffs on him.

Zack: (scanning with his hand) hmmm, I see what's the problem.

Austin: what is it?

Zack: hes' not sick or anything, he's a vampiric dragon with similar part genetic and inorganic like mine, half undead along dead and half alive , and some small bits of yours Austin's , they're adapting and evolving since his training plus the battle, as he fully show his potential and inner power is finally unleashing slowly in pain, that why he like this right now and something sealed in his memories.

Austin: like what?

Sally: sealed?

Zack: let me check. (he read his memories and make him gasp)my god.

Leone: what's wrong zacky?

zack: it would seem of for drang's origin of what he did and do ,was a fake and here how it truly happened. Same thing as Austin's , except dung corrupt his step mom ,uncle and auntie. George and the rest abuse him, make him clean and do laundry and ditches, drang usually sneak and watch tv in night of kamen rider, eat some food left. As he had it when at age 5 his first friend a bird is killed by his step mom and dad as it snapped him of his dragon formed, the amount of all negative within him, even his emotion and other begins empty slowly, then he was traveling around living in the street as slowly his dragon feature show as he hid them cuz people be afraid and call him a freak.

Sally: w-what happens next?

Zack: (sigh) he went to hawai and adopted by lilo's sister as they rasied him, but soon in the final when lilo grows up, hamster villdecide to get rid of them all, sally was there and a sisiter but thanks to dung corrupt her to become evil and let hamster vill take blamed. his sally was evil and turn some other experiment against people and even attack drang. soon dung realise bomb almost killed some expeimrent and drang felt betray and blamed, so dung and along niji's double who he expiemrnet and split to two . they tormented ausitn the same however as the so munch amount of negative as unleashed his dragon formed and ate dung , even ijin and jadejin snap out of the control , as drang finally free but humanity is gone replace of an unknown void complete and unstable , his goal is to show his own new world, his own expiemrneitng what the many worlds it is, gaining and adapting, kill and erase mortals as those who betray and see him down and make him like this to show his own dragons with along show dung who the true dragon , is the reason he felt betray and the promise broken of his mom and dad didn't come here alive, as now he breaking out of his shell of the true him since when he arrived dung put a sealed to his true self,but now is broken and the bargain end.

this shocked Austin and his girls, sally and akasu are crying so munch as evile and minato comfort them as Austin lost for words to see drang like this as cannot be fixed as

Austin: … I.. need to think alone, I need some time.

zack: alright.

as then Austin went off and in his room and lay down to look up.

Austin: _to think dung go this far...I suffer horrible, but drang...has suffer worst of what dung has made him like this, to think even how konton, neb, feral jester and drang suffer like us but twisted as ever, imagine the reason his rage and hollow, or what else is left...I bet is slowly awaking his empty heart, no...the rest and I will fill his empty heart._

As with sally and akasu touching the unconscious drang's cheek while there eyes are red after the crying as Austin's girl came looking at him.

Sally: (trying to dry her eyes)little brother.

As they see drang in his sleep turn left and right mummer while tighten his fist.

Drang: sister...mother...dont kill me...why treating me? (mutter in his sleep)

Sally: shh shh we would never

Akasu: yes, we're here for you.

Drang: you are? (mutter in his sleep)

sally and akasu: yeah.

Drang: then why hurting me? What did I do? (mutter in his sleep)

Sally: its not our fault.

Akasu: we love you.

Drang for real? (mutter in his sleep)

sally: (lightly bonk his head) dumby, of course we really do.

Akasu: we love you.

Drang: for real? mutter in his sleep)

As austin came back to check in on the sleeping other worlder.

Austin: how is he doing?

Zack: seem asleep

Najenda: to think he's like you

Austin: i know , which why i wanted to help him

Zack: me too even he dont want it or not

Austin: i know we're enemeis and he wanted to fight me and to see who rise or fall but...i wont give up on him as he's me and I'm his brother...he suffer to long.

As then something bright out of zack's, austin's and drang's chest.

austin: what the?

Zack: i feel strange

As then a bright light flashes the room as soon the light down to show austin,zack and drang look completely different.

Austin is now wearing a white shirt under a now black vest of his former shirt, the white shirt has a kamen rider ryuki symbol on it and still holds his scarf which both 2 on the back and his hair a bit different.

Zack is now wire-framed yellow sunglasses with goggle sidings on top of his head while black visor googles around his neck ,He's wearing now as black cape that is like his cloak but no sleeves, a short sleeve sweater that has red, white and blue detail, has black and gray gauntlets but fingerless, deep blue cargo pants with a belt and red and white lines on the sides, shoes that has red toed, black side with yellow on it.

Austin: what the hell? How did my clothes change?

Zack: and suddenly i feel stronger and like a reborn.

Austin: now you mention it, i do feel...like a year of training help.

Akasu and akaru who came glee and hugged their sons.

Austin: um mom.

Zack: mom what going on?

Akasu: this is great! You two have achieved a new ranking! Oh I'm so excited!

Austin and zack: ranking?

Akaru: this never happened before, but you two have achieved new powers, new abilities, new opportunities.

Akasu: since it perhaps the timeline help reborn you two and along connection from your other self.

Tatsumi: um guys, austin and zack not the only one, look at drang here.

Everyone turn to see drang is definitely different, he has a new shirt/vest but this is black and has red flame desines over a gray shirt with ryuki's symbol with wings on the sides, has a red scarf, a white lab coat but still has the same black pants.

He open his eyes as there pale dark blue and got up and stretching as he not saying a word just stared look around to everyone.

Austin: he's not speaking

Drang look at himself and notice the handcuff as he try to pull but then felt his power cannot do as he look at akasu with a question look.

Akasu: it's just to make sure you don't go on a rampage sweety.

Drang title his head as he turn to sally as he kept staring at her.

Sally: so you won't go crazy and start killing.

As drang kept staring as then his stomach growling as he pull out a dragon fruit from his scarf and black tea as he begin break the dragon fruit in half and eating and drink his black tea.

Sally: hmm,i guess he still the same but new and improve.

Niji: i got this, drang , you want to fight austin in a challenge to see which dragon demi god is still standing and who will fall?

He nodded

Niji: and you your goal , as is true thinking of making a new world of creating a hybrid dragons of your kind ?

He nodded

Niji: so your going to help us and you feel different a little and even your voice, is like your in a mute mood cuz how emotionless and empty a bit your feeling , and it show a small glint of light?

He stop for 5 second then nodded.

Niji: okay!

Austin and Sally: (looked at niji) how you understand him?

Niji: I know stuff.

Drang then look at night raid then at austin's girl even bloody bunny as he title his head looking at them curious.

Bloody: what are you looking at?

Niji: he is curious even he know as he adapting and seeing it.

As then drang is waited as then something came by the door is a silver whit3 bunny and jadejin as they hugged drag.

?: hugy!

Jadejin: we found you!

Austin: who that?

Akasu: that silver bunny the reincarnation of bloody and that is a half part of niji , jadejin the emerald dragon as along reborn of niji and sister to drang

Drang nodded of agreeing

Austin: huh, who to thunk it.

Austin walk up to Drang.

Austin: I'm so sorry about your life, it was hell to you, you didn't get the chance...is not to late after the sin you made as you can so it.

Drang: so you want my help and talent

Austin: perhape but don't get me wrong , still no lt forgive what you did maybe

Drnag: i wasn't asking for forgiveness, anyway there is a next move of what the enemeis are doing next.

Zack: what is it?

Drang: the city of Kyoroch. Kyoroch is the headquarters for Path of Peace. The prime minister orders the Jaegers to protect Borick. Borick simultaneously sets the four "Koukenji Rakshasa Demons.

Austin: alright.

Drang: as you know the another riders as gaim, ghost and ooo are out there and some anto humoclious solo and despair as well.

Najenda: who are the four Koukenji Rakshasa Demons?

Drang:Ibara is very flexible body and could freely control it and stretch his body parts and manipulate them, as seen when he easily dodged sword's strikes.

Mez ,has similar abilities to the other Rakshasa demons. She can freely control her her arms, Extending her nails, Releasing a lot of sweat. Aside from the ability to control her body, she has also been shown to be really fast. Her speed increased even more when she detached the horseshoes from her hair. She was also able to sense that any intruder was suspicious .

Sten is a very strong physical fighter with immense strength that could overwhelm imperial arm users , He also possessed superhuman speed.

suzuka, able to control her body in various ways, such as growing her nails at a rapid speed to pierce enemies. Aside from that she has displayed great prowess in martial arts and was shown to have massive endurance.

eddile: woah, those guys some trouble.

drang: yes, those skilled warriors in the employ of the Prime Minister Honest. Little is known of the Demons other than the fact that they were the Prime Minister's personal squad of executioners and that they were powerful enough to take on imperial arm users, despite not possessing the aforementioned weapons, Though the Demons did not fight with imperal, they were said to be powerful enough to fight against an opponent wielding one. Apart from their martial arts mastery, they were able to manipulate their bodies in a myriad of ways that made them deadly, including extending their nails and hair to pierce enemies, twisting and bending their bodies to avoid attacks and stretching their limbs to fight enemies at range. The Demons claimed to have recovered five imperial arm for the Empire using their skills in combat.

Austin: looks like we got five more to snatch.

Drang: the two girls will be mine, cuz I have plans for them.

Zack: your going to make them yours?

Drang: why yes, I mean Austin already did with one who is rose, a former enemy, since these two girl are skills but lackey and choosing to be dogs instead, so i'm going to fix that and free them.

Then rose came in and hands her master a cup of tea.

Rose: your belladonna tea master.

but she stop then see Austin and drang.

Rose: t-t-two masters?

Austin: (holds her shoulder and grabs the plate with The tea) it's alright rose, this here drangeorus D Ookami, just drang, my counterpart brother who's evil as you remember but now he's with us,for now.

Drang: nice to meet you, and care to give me one with black?

Rose: I-of course, be right back. (Left the room)

Austin: also drang how you got that scar?

Drang: mother, who throw me at the window.

Austin: which one?

Drang: our step mom.

Austin: really? My stepmom is kind to me, I wish you would have met her

Drang: don't remine me, and same with my aunt, and akasu.

Akasu: y-yes?

Drang: can you bring them here?

Akasu: both of them?

Drang: just ausitn's as mine seem merge to them as connection as no surprise and same ,since dung's spell worn off, they'll remember.

Akasu: okay.

She snap her finger as a bright portal show maria and daisy came in.

Austin:(tearing) m-mom? A-auntie daisy?

As drang silently look with no reaction but his arm crossed.

Daisy: hey my little rider!

Maria: austy! You look so grown up.

Austin run and hugged them both as he cry as maira and daisy petted his hair as the turn to drnag.

Drang: maria, aunt daisy.

Daisy: oh, hey Austin, you grownup.

But they stop to notice the two Austin know there different as suddnely they see the memories of their other self and what they did to drang, maria and daisy cover their mouth in shocked and in tearing as they look at drang who just staring at them with no reaction and blink two time.

Drang: what?

As they tackle him as this suprirse him a little as they hugged him tighter and crying as maria petted his scar on his cheek and kiss it better. 

Maria: we are so sorry!

Daisy: were so sorry my little rider!

Drang: i-i see.

as he notice a single tear fall from his cheek form his left eye as he touch it.

Drang: hmmm, that something.

Austin: you never felt emotions before?

Drang: no, ever since my life and all is hell, it was empty like a void that zack said so, a hole in my heart and chest. That why they called me "the cold void " sometime.

Daisy: well, that's about to change

drang: I guess more or less, it'll take a very while slowly as I thought.

Austin: wait you said your a vampiric dragon

this make akasu surprise.

Drang: that what dung added in me, Creatures like these are strong, may be huge, and has the flight power of a madman, but also can consume blood to make it stronger, can heal very quickly due to its healing factor, and is very quick on the ground and in the aerial zone. They possess a powerful bite that not only is capable of transforming other species, but can also rip/tear their foe into shreds, killing them almost, if not instantly. But to vampire dragon god, they consume and hunt other dragon and feast on their corpse fi they become more then just normal part of vampire, our mother extinct every single last of them but dung however save a last genentic bone part of them and added within me, I master it and now i'm the last of their kind.

Akasu: vampire dragons can be a double edge sword for themselves, if not trained properly.

Drang: true but I'm very different then ghose species, dung make it special, like i have the same he do to both austin and orion as a particle. I'm sometime an a ghost dragon or vampire dragon bit i just prefer a like austin here.

As akasu ,daisy and maria notice drang's scarf around his neck.

Drang: what?

Maria: your scarf.

Drang: oh, (look at his scarf and touch it) what about it?

Maria: (hugs him) you kept it.

Drang: i kept it hidden , only to remember what you use to be before you gone horrible by dung's spell.

Austin: well then, shall we take dung down for good?

Drang: don't push it, I'll wait the time come as we both now fully potential as we test it out. I don't want any fools nor that "reptile", as I'm the one who will see to be fallen and rise as the true demidragon, now, (got up) I do this my way.

Austin: well you seem different

Drang: cuz back then we met was my shell, (rose came back with some tea and he drinks it) now you'll excuse me (walk away) I'm bringing my older sister back.

Austin: can't wait to meet her.

Zack: also girls how you like my new look?

Austin: same here, how do I look?

Sheele:… you look great.

Leone: (smile) me like.

Chelsea: (hugs him) you tell me hansom~.

Lust: Mmm, mature~.

Envy: you look so cool right now.

Solo: I'm with her.

Despair: wow.

Akame: (hugs him) marry me right now!

Kurome: (hugs him) marry me right now cookie man!

Kurimi:(hugs zack) no marry me!

Sayo: wow, you look great austy.

Mai: awesome!

Alexis: (smile) love the new look.

Saeko: I like it.

Bloody: (hugs his chest) MINE!

Eddile: you looks amazing, AND WOULD YOU TWO GET OFF OF HIM!?

Shadow: HE'S MINE!

Morrigan: love the look zacky.

Felicia: you look amazing austin.

Esdeath: such a sexy man~

Niji: i love it big bro!

Seyru: such an outstanding!

Saliya: oh~ so hot~.

Yuna: woof~.

Winry: wow you look amazing austin.

Zack: also Aust , koan and ben and the other us drop this paper.( show a paper) this here is what the kamen rider we'll have for now on.

As austin look at he paper.

Austin: what?! Ah come on! I like kiva-

Zack: dude you love it so munch last time you go haywire not sharing , beside we share it now and as this castle is mine but sharing it but keep it as consider match us ,alright ?

Austin: okay, cuz old time we randomly use kamen rider and it was confusing . but i guess is fine for now, also chelsea i love the new cow girl hat, gloves even the spear and guns.

Chelsea: thanks~. _score!_

Austin: also tell me, how you able to become a good assassin and met your imperial arm?

Chelsea: well, it happened while I was in my school

Austin: school?

Chelsea: yep, I use to have a goal to marry someone into stealing him from all of the money, but that all changed when I saw that dirt bag accepting the bribe, this is before I met you, and that man is insane as he was hunting people. I wanted to do something, until one night at the basement I found my imperial arms. Then I killed the madman and left that building.

Austin: and want to make the world into a better place, (give her a kiss on the lip) i'm so proud of you Chelsea and even that sword you took, consider it yours for now on.

Chelsea hugs him with a smile.

Zack: hey kurimi, come with me, I got some puppets you'll love to have.

Kurimi: YAY!

As then zack take kurimi to his room.

Zack: alright, close your eyes.

She close her eyes.

Zack: okay no peeking.

as then he go to the training room of a giant space around , he hit his ultramatrix ,He then flashed as a giant wooden puppet who have some metal parts showing a little bit armor, a bit glowing blue eyes, with a 2 gear on his back and has the ultramatrix on his left bottom waist.

?: **RE-TITANAITOMATION!**

He slap his ultramatrix again. he become giant floating puppet with three gears on his back, this puppet is similar like the devolve form of puppeteer, except he like the same size as a big house's, have no legs only a torso, arms and head, arrow blade on his head and the symbol of the ultimate form ultramatrix on the left side of his chest, he got 4 floating hands he controlling.

Three puppets three puppets replaced him, one is looks a crow with white skull bird mask, black wild hair, glowing slight eyes, got white feathers around it the collar and crow like feet. The middle one is if a shinoboi ninja who's wearing a straw hat and bandages around him to hide his face but shadowing orange eyes, the last one is a person is a jester like with a mask with one side white and the other black, he have an orange jack o lantern smile face, the black side is a bit scary of sharper teeth and three black sock puppet like with large orange eyeballs are floating around him and they all are wearing darker gray cloaks

?: **ULTIMATE RE-TITANAITOMATION!**

As he duplicate himself to turn back to the deveolve one, as split himself again to turn back to zack as he holding kurimi's sword.

zack: okay need to copy re-titanatomation and his ultimate form's puppets , even I snagged jack the ripper from my timeline demonsial from the assassain creed who's now I upgraded using micheal myer's cell and some of jason, 5 dungle beast I truly upgraded ,a xenomorph and the predator with super genetic I add on and...done.

as the two aliens is gone by poof as zack make kurimi sword into two as one is black and silver with a skull and a gravestone symbol and they other is a bladed scythe with bat like wings and angel wings too but have a holy cross with is as he walk back to his room.

Zack: open your eyes kuri.

She opens them then gasp looking at her two new weapon.

Zack: I add in new dolls which if you touch them, you'll know the info and this new sword is called "After life saber" it'll decay any organic, solid matter even a clean cut even when the sword make contact with the blood , it will paralyze the opponent and they're body wont move until 30 minute is up.

Kurimi: I LOVE IT!

zack: cool, give it a try, meet your dolls.

kurimi: okay

she then stab the ground as appeared in front of her is the ninja, the jester and the crow.

Zack: meet ninja, jester and crow.

Kurimi: I love them!

Zack: good, I want you to come wit me and akame , also consider this as yes i will marry you and akame as my wife's!

as then akame came push the door open.

Zack: and she heard it.

Akame: FINALLY! (Snatch him away)

Kurimi:(snatch him back)he's my husband.

Akame: NO I'M FIRST!

Kurimi: NO I AM!

But then zack smell some rootbeer float as he follow the scent.

Akame: huh?

Kurimi: zacky where you going?

as then they see alexis using rootber float as bait which zack following it.

Alexis: (chuckle) that always works, no one is going to marry zack but me

Akame and kurimi: you bitch!

Alexis: uh oh.

Alexis grabbed zack and lift him up and zoom away.

Akame and kurimi: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

Alexis: BITE ME!

Zack:(Drinking his root beer float) this is a really good root beer float.

 **Timeskip**

as everyone is here while drang is lean to the wall.

Austin: alright everyone after drang give us the details of the enemies, anti-solo, anti-lust and anti-despair along another gaim and another ghost are guarding the area around, while there 3 member of the four demons.

Zack: Lubbock, Leone, austin, kurimi, akame, kurome, drang, bols, run, lust, waves, alexis,esdeath and I will split up. Austin's team kurome, bols, waves and run deal with anti solo , another gaim and anti-despair. My team kurimi, akame, alexis, esdeath and leone will split out as taken down anti lust, another ghost and one of the four demons.

Drang: while tatsumi and mine coming too but as team to be alert, Lubbock is coming with me.

Lubbock: oh great.

Sally: also where your sister?

Drang: right there.

Then coming out of the door is a human but have white hair that shirt , white ears like sally and antennas, yellow eyes, wearing a business suit and have a white fluffy tail.

Drang: her name is selena, the reborn of sally.

Sally: hello.

Selena: hey there, is nice to meet my other self.

Sally: the same with you.

Selena: so this is Austin huh? Hope he didn't do anything trouble or stupid. (make sally giggle)

Sally: I hope drang didn't do the same thing (Selena giggles)

Austin: sally!

Selena: also drang i'm sorry and also...

Selena is pulling both drang's cheeks as he got a blank look.

Drang: why are you pulling my cheeks big sis?

Selena: for doing all the horrible and evil thing even killing innocent and destroying planets and some dimension.

Drang: can you stop pulling my cheeks?

Selena: not until you apologize!

Drang: to who?

Selena: (hugs him) to me you dummy.

Drang: i'm sorry selena, including what I do, sorry it took very long as I felt empty.

Selena: well i'm here and me, your mom, your dad, auntie, niji, jadeyn, sally and your other mom gonna fill your empty heart and emotion.

Drang: you got to be joking.

Selena: nope.

Minato: your doing this now young man since your part of the family.

Akasu: also i'll buy you a kamen rider new video game if you become a good boy.

Drang: deal.

Kurome: (hugs Austin) mine, my cookie man.

Austin: also kurome as I decide, I will married you as my wife as well.

Kurome: FINALLY! (Hugs harder) YOUR ALL MINE NOW!

Austin is gaggling as his skin turn blue.

Austin: a-a-air...n-need...a-a-air...

Kurume: (loosening her hug) sorry, I'm just so happy.

Austin:(catching some air)yeah, I almost out of air.

Saeko:(snatch Austin)he's my husband!

Kurome: no he's mine!

Sheele: no mine!

 **meanwhile**

The dark jeagers, along alice, anti-lust, anti-despair, anti-solo and another giam and another ghost are at the city of Kyoroch and the base which met a man with a brown beard and at his thrown with man and woman around him.

Dark esdeath: counselor bolic, they direct order from minister honest , the jeager special police force is her and assure your safety.

Bolic: my, my who would of thought the all powerful esdeath of all people to look after this great state, I must say I ever felt safe in my own life.

Dark esdeath: we receive a report that night raid is already in this city, we need to use your guess room till the hunt is over.

Bolic: is my pleasure, hmph, I think you'll find our house quite the atility quite satisfied.

Dark esdeath: I have no interested playing with your pets, but after those spies watching my team, I would like ot meet them in.

Bolic: ohh well played(he snap his finger)

Then five people appeared a large man with a muscled build, wearing shorts similar to that of a Muay Thai Combatant. He had strange markings around the top of his head which resemble stitches. His hair was long and braided into two long strands at the bottom, with long bangs framing each side his face. His eyes were abnormal, with fully black sclera. There were dark markings or tattoos visible on his face and body, Ibara also wore armor plating on his forearms.

A short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top. she had armored plating on her forearms.

A large man with a heavily muscled build. He has a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He has a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark prominent circles around his eyes, he wears armor plating on his forearms. He also wears a large Iron pauldron on his left shoulder.

A girl who's clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair and a scar on her face. Like her fellow Demons, she wears armor plating on her forearms

Anti-wave: who are those guys?

Bolic: I borrowed these highly disturbed individuals of the imperial fist temple to keep this "religin" under my control. Say hello to the four Rakshasa demons.

Anti-Esdeath: oh, so that why i haven't see them in the capital , i was wondering where they went.

Bolic: it actually works out nicely, they usually act as my bodyguards but since your here I can put them on the offensive and let them handle both assassins for you.

Anti-seryu: wait a sec, how can they go against night raid without imperial arms? Along the grim reaper and draco knight?

Then a man just appeared behind her with his hand toward her neck.

?: oh don't worry your pretty little head, taking out imperial arm user is our speciality, is what I'm in for and those two will be done for good. (he lick his lips)

Girl 1: no matter now unbelievable an imperial arms are might seems.

Man 2: you can't escape the wielders are flesh and blood

Girl2: so is like a million way to beat them you know?

Anti-seryu: but what about the grim reaper and draco knight?

Girl 2: like i said, there a million way to kill them and we can count them too.

Bolic: these four are use to be the minister's excuiteor, they just live their name for it.

Man 1: he ain't lying, we can handle this and take down those night raid duo as I'm really wanted to meet the grim reaper or draco knight, so just relax and leave it to us.

Then anti esdeath make an ice sword behind the man's neck.

Anti-esdeath: well it mat be true that you've build up an impressive resume, you shouldn't let your guard down.

Man 1: ooh, so sinister your giving me chills general esdeath.

As he turn to alice, another gaim, another ghost, anti lust, anti solo , anti despair.

Man 1: new recruits?

Anti-esdeath: yes.

Alice: since their last memeber was killed by night raid.

Man 1: I see.

Alice: anyway we'll do our job in case you guys failed and dead.

 **Meanwhile with austin, zack and they others.**

They are walking in teams.

Zack: so this is the city huh? They seem very busy.

Austin: yeah but we have to keep things on the down low.

Zack: we know, we know, that why my girls out there but drang is using lubbock as bait to lure one of the demon members.

Austin: well hope he got lubbock's back.

Bloody: maybe.

Zack: as now is only you, me, bloody, shadow, alexis and saeko while they other in a look out of either dungle beast or d-enforcer.

Ausitn: yep, wonder how mine and tatsumi doing, z do they got luck confess each other yet?

Zack: uh….. no.

Austin: me neater.

zack: seriously, you and I, along drang I guess, the one have girls and we bang and these two will choke on their necks if they don't confess already.

Austin: I know right? I wonder how long will it take?

Zack: i'll give them a 5 or 4 days if we in this mission.

Austin: hopefully tatsumi and mine doesn't go blunt idiot.

Zack: but they do argue as a safe count.

Austin: hehehe, I hear that, but at least there good as a team.

 **with tatsumi and mine**

They are walking together acting casual as drang at the roof top with silver bunny hugging him as they eating some ice cream.

Drang: hmm, that boy holds great power but compared to wave. These two like brothers , hope those two making other then yelling their heads out or they be dead last.

Silver: compared to you I think they'll surpass one another.

Drang: i know, (sniff out and smirk)i can smell mez and sten are watching the idiot, since i know they have a good sharp eyes to watch over specious people just like lubbock. so using him as bait to lure them, like catching a fish.

Silver: or a flys to a spiders web.

Drang:(petted her head) indeed my fluffy bunny, also I am intrege, you go help lub take down the big lug , the girl is mine to deal with.

Silver: okay and do i get a hug as a reward?

Drang: sure.

Silver: yay!

 **With lubbock**

he is walking around with his black hood up and after taking a drink.

Lubbock: this suck, that drang is using me as bait, but hwy, at least austin wouldn't do that to me , but surprising seeing this drang is on our side now.

As he was walking around , but what he didnt know at the roof , sten and mez are watching him.

Mez: that guy down there totally looks like he's snooping around, my intuition tells me he's got to be an enemy for sure.

Sten: the way he's moving is a dead giveaway. The carries himself as if he's already seen a lot of action he's probably thinks he's being pretty cautiously but he can't hide it from me.

As what they didn't know drang and silver is far watching.

Drang: time for some tone. 

**Play hyakujuu sentai gaoranger - LoKi**

As drang whisle around the area as mez hear it.

Mez: like what's that noise?

Sten: what is it?

Mez: I'll go check it out.

she jumps to the sound but as she slowly felt the trance of the song like hypnotizing her mind that she cannot resist.

Mez: I… want to hear more… I… want… to… h-hear… more….

As then she stop and see drang with his hood on, who's making that whistle song as he stop and look at her.

Drang:(put his hood down) oh, good afternoon.

Mez hi….

Drang: (walk up to her) i see you like my whistle song huh? I'm drang ookami.

Mez: m-my name is mez, can I hear more?

Drang: (smile and touch her chin) of course since I'm one with night raid , but if you like my song , you have to serve your new lord and master, after all bolic is a coward and have no manner nor respect but only to himself. (blow her ear)

She moaned and blushed as she feel weak

Drang: what you say mez? Do you want to join your master's team?

She then look into his eyes as her eyes turn hollow then back to normal as she give him a smile.

Mez: yes I will master~.

Drang: very good cuz i needed a well train assassin like you, since your not hypnotize and mind control, if you do me this job, I'll reward you. (give a bite on her neck to suck some blood)

She moaned loud as he done, he lick the blood from his lips.

Drang: pretend to follow your enemy sten and help my friend you saw with him , kill sten and bring Suzuka to me at night.

Mez: yes master~.

Drang: good girl. (smirk)

Drang: good girl, (smirk) if you do a better job, you'll get something extra.

Mez: really? What is it master?

Drang: (whispered to her ear) it's a secret.

As she smile ans hug him.

Drang: go back to your team

She nodded as she bounce off to building to building.

 **Meanwhile at night time with zack's team.**

Zack: this is where we should find the hidden path in this cemetery.

Zack is eating some hotdog and drinks as akame eating a chicken and kurimi eating a hamburger.

Zack: if we move to the tunnel we could easily slip into this guys basement.

Kurimi: good idea told our solider to hide in safe distance.

Esdeath senses and sniff Ibara's sense.

Esdeath: he's here.

Zack turn as lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: come on out Ibara, you cant fool us behind the tree.

Coming out of his hiding spot, ibara raised his arms up keeping his cocky smile

Ibara: so your lewamua prime the grim reaper.

Lewamus prime: the one and only.

Ibara: it's truly an honor to meet you.

Lewamus prime: don't flatter yourself.

Then Ibara then see esdeath and kurimi.

Ibara: uh… didn't I tell you to relax?

Esdeath and kurimi roll their eysles.

Lewamus prime: let say there with me.

Ibara: damn, you got the balls to snag the both of them.

Lewamus prime: and mate with them since their my wife.

Ibara: (clap his hands) damn congratulations.

Lewamus prime: yeah so we do this the easy, you die quick or the hard way, you die very painful and torment.

Iraba: oh but is honor meet you and be the first to kill gou along them.

Lewamus prime: really? So tell me, do you fear death?

Iraba: hehe, no, death fears me!

Lewamus prime: death is nothin to play, cuz you never seen.

Akame: shall I?

Lewamus prime: go on.

Iraba: ah little akame, so nice to see you, along your little sister too.

Akame: iraba, so you and iscuarso too.

Iraba: oh you mean you remember me? I'm touch, is not like we knew each other back at the assasstion squad.

Akame: I know we see the Four Rakshasa demon going for the minister, but I wasn't expecting it from the final battle.

Iraba: hehehe, such a naughty girl for betraying the empire, i'm kind of honor to e the one to punish you along the traitor and your husband.

Then she appeared right in front of him as quickly dodges but almost got cut and kurimi's sword and esdeath's sword almost cut him as akame dash pass almost got him but his body move around like water but he got 3 cuts that a bit, his finger and torso stretch impale of blade like through lewmau's chest.

Iraba: heheh, gotcha.

But he notice he still standing as he grab the blade like and ripped it off as he scream as he see lewamus prime alive as the hole pierce regenerate.

Iraba: so the rumors are true, you are unkillable.

Lewamus prime: you and your team, able to manipulate their bodies in a myriad of ways that made them deadly, including extending their nails and hair to pierce enemies, twisting and bending their bodies to avoid attacks and stretching their limbs to fight enemies at range.

Iraba: your sharp.

Lewamus prime: your are not so very munch

Iraba: huh?

 **Meanwhile with lubbock**

he is running away from sten who's chasing him.

Lubbock: crap! He just came at me out of no where! How'd I blow my cover?!

Sten: heh come and fight like a man you coward!

He jump and slammed his hand at Lubbock's head to the ground very hard.

Sten: uh oh, you dead already? Hell you know fun.

Lubbock: _come on, get out of here, my string armor block the attack but I manage to stop the plus by using cross tail around my blood vessel. It's not very_ _conformable_ _on your way now alright?  
_  
sten: in the end, your nothing but an insentient little pest worth my time, oh well. (walk away)

Lubbock: _that's it, walk away, getting tired playing dead in the street!_

Mez: hey Shuten! There's another one heading your way! And it looks like she a revolutionary spy too!

Lubock: _oh uh, I guess that the girl I suppose to meet up with, sorry babe your on your own. well she's a spy, she be prepared for stuff like this._

But he was wrong that the girl is now scared from sten's size.

Sten:(grin and his arm crossed)Well now another poor lamb lost frighting world, I'll be happy to help you out and free your spirit ,you should be thanking me.

He grab her throat and lift her up.

Girl: let me go!

Suddenly he caught a knife with his two finger however an invisible slash speed as if fangs cut his fingers that holding the girl off clear spill a lot of blood as the girl is free make sten scream in pain.

As then heard the flute tone as mez hidden smirk with her hair shadow as she was silent, sten looked up at the roof of seeing draconian king walking down and jump down in front of the group as he stop.

Draconian king: freeing souls, you humans are such a jester to my mood.

Licking the blood from his lips and spit out sten's fingers he bite off at.

Sten: who are you?

Draconian king: Draconian king, the brother and rival of Draco knight.

Sten: heh

mez:(crush her knuckles) if it is, that make you two night raid, this time i'll split your head open and you be possibly dead.

Lubbock:Sorry, your cute and all,but i'm not in that kind of thing. (make astring axe) string bind together ! and now...sinttrficle force !

he twirl his weapon up.

mez: that was stupid, you let yourself wide open !(she launch tow of her nail blade but lubbock delfect it)

Lubbock:yeah but is no big deal, watch this ! (jump up and raised his weapon at sten) ULTIMATE MOVE ! WIRE IMPACT !

sten buff his muscle to ripped to be shirtless as he caught Lubbock's wire ax with both hands.

sten:is that all you got ? is this your trump card that the saddest one I ever see.

Lubbock: oh you think so ? it exactly what me and Dracnian king wanted, take a look behind you.

Notice the girl is gone.

Mez: huh?

Sten: ah crap.

Lubbock:(run off) seeyah later suckers!

Sten: that whole time, they was creating a deversation so we where notice the woman getting away, i'm an idiot,(turn draconian king) you deal with guy, the punk is mine.

Mez: okay.

Sten:(pounce in speed)but nothing else, I can at least chase you down!

Draconian king: _lubbock maybe an idiot but not munch far of a fool like that muscle head brute...along Lubbock's trap, his string are made from_ _an s-class_ _danger beast which I smell dragonic in it , a very strong one for a creature of a_ _n_ _eastern and highest clouds of all mountains. Those razor sharp can be deadly to cut all flesh to pieces, no way to cut it as it cut you...somehow, but yet he's gonna test out his new dumb toy of my brother have and along his new trick of his strings he can pull._

Then sten stopped moving.

Sten: w-whats happening?

lubbock: heh, guess I should tell you about my new trick drago handed to me.

sten: w-what trick ? I cant move!

Lubbock: look up.

He looks up to see the hangging wooden man with a tree, as the branches and the arms have thin string on them.

Sten:(shocked) what the hell is that thing?!

Lubbock: this is an arcana arms: arcana of the hanging tree, the hang man.

Just then they see mez walk up toward them.

Sten: mez, need a hand here!

As she just stand here with a smile and hair cover her eyes.

Sten: mez! what you standing there for?! Kill him!

But mez smiled sinisterly as show her dragonic fangs along dragonic eyes, as her claw nails slash open his back as he scream in pain. 

Sten: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU TRAITOR?!

Mez: more… I want to hear more… I'll kill to hear more of his music…

Dracionan king:(came in) oh, let say I have a gift, she not only do it for my music, but she do it of her own will have a love and loyal to her king, ain't that right mez?

Mez: yes master~.

Dracionan king: hey lub, hurry up and finish this muscle head, I wanna thirst his blood and flesh to for my hunger.

Lubbock: alright, alright.

He snaps his fingers as the hanged man pulled as then it created two string spear impale sten's chest.

Sten: is gonna take more then that, my body is dacade of training, I won't die for this.

Lubbock: well, not your organs, in a few seconds it wont matter what your body is, cross tail and mine hang man finding it way inside of you and wrapped around your heart is over.

He sueeze as sten cough blood as to show he's dead. and fall down.

Lubbock: now, what do you with her?

Dracionan king: oh let see, mez, test out your ability on lub and his new toy.

Lubbock: wait what?!

Dracionan king: relax boy, you'll live, is just a test for my servant who is my girlfriend as well.

Lubbock: oh come on! Am I the only person who doesn't have one?

Dracionan king: well wave and run, but tatsumi here still an idiot.

Lubbock: true.

Dracionan king nodded to mez.

Lubbock:(Sigh and make line nets around the walls) guess I have no choice.

Mez: ah don't be sorry, i'm an assassin too.

She remove her horse shoes like as her hair all out down, as she thrust of liquid came out of her body and Lubbock dodge it. but hit the strings as it loosing up slowly.

Lubbock's thought: _what all that liquid? Crap is wearing down my string, the barrier is ruin!_

Mez: it's my body oil, more like sweat really, Rakshasa Demons do weird stuff in our ah that what happen to your web thingy.

She move zig zag very speed around Lubbock as he have a hard time catching up where she is.

Lubbock: woah, she's fast!

She giggle and punch his guts to send him crash to the ground as mez to her ,he throw two kives but she caught them as she feel the string since her dragonic eye see it as drop them.

Mez: oh don't do that,(lift him up) is do desperate.

Lubbock:(cough a bit) damn you sure are pretty, if things was different I totally ask you out.

Mez:(giggle) sorry but I already got a cutie who's my master

Dracionan king:(walk up and healed Lubbock as she drop him)good job, now go get the last girl while I have my dinner.

Mez drop lubbock and dash away.

As draconian king look at the sten as turn back to drang as he show his fang and his dragonic bat wings show as he hiss and devouring him make lubbock felt sick and run off.

Lubbock: _ah sick, this is not how austin would do!_

 **With zack and his girls**

Lewamus prime easily dodging of iraba's stretching arm as then suddnely he felt pain and scream in agony as the cut from kurimi and akame as seeing his flesh and bones are decaying along purple marking slowly eating out of his body.

Iraba: wh-what is happening to me!?

Kurimi: the moment I cut you, that small cut seem like nothin, but is decaying every living cells, flesh and blood.

Akame: along when I cut you , it increasing to shutting down the body function.

Lewamus prime: when you stab me through , my blood has enter your body turning the liquid it into a black water, is eating out of you slowly as erasing your endurance and body manipulate.

Iraba: n-no...

As then hee see an image on lewamus a black death fog figure of glowing bloodthirsty eyes to appeared the grim reaper as iraba fall down shiveinrg in fear.

Iraba's thought: t-the grim reaper...i'm...I-i'm fearing death.

As then his body and bones turn into nothin but dust.

Lewamus prime: well what you know, seem he do fear death.

Akame: (hugs him) your funny.

Lewamus prime: and your cute. (give her a bag of chicken and wrapping hotdogs)

She grabs the bag and start to pig out.

Lewamus prime: and here you go kurimi. (give her a cookie ice cream)

Kurimi snatches the bag and start eating them.

As then suzuka is doing guard around the area as she sees mez arrived.

Suzuka: hey mez and where's sten?

Mez: he's dead, I got away.

Suzuka: dead?! we better report regroup ir-

She then heard drang's whistle song tune of this area.

Suzuka: wha-what.

Mez:(smirk) follow me, I think there something there.

Suzuka: o-okay.

She followed mez as she listen to the song as going to her mind of the trance she listening more.

As she listens to the song her mind is sinking to the music

As then she see drang came in as he stop his whistle.

Drang: good evening, I see your mez's friend huh?

She nodded as Metz make a smile

Drang: your name is suzuka right? Well I'm drang, hope you like my song i just did.

Suzuka: yes, may I hear more please?

Drang: you will, but unless you really want to join me and my team,(petted her hair and lick her neck as she moan) join my team, and show your love and true loyal to me, then i'll see you as munch you want.

Suzuka: w-what ever you say, please let me hear that music

drang:(eyes glow) so you will serve me?

As then her eyes are hollow but turn back to normal.

Suzuka: y-yes master, anything for you.

Drang: okay. (he make the whistle tone again)

As she listened to the music, she is sinking deeper then flop into his arms and so do mez as they petted their heads as they went out ,drang teleport his two new girlfriend as they see tatsumi and mine.

Drang: I wonder those two idiots ever gonna confess or go out

 **With tatsumi and mine**

Tatsumi and mine are around some rocky cliff While having a camp fire going

Tatsumi: we cover a lot of ground already, and we need to check on the backstreet and maron and anything else.

Mine: this city is way too big.

Tatsumi: yeah, but isn't that why we're searching it?

Mine: ah, this would be a heck of a lot more fun if we included some shopping.

Tatsumi: maybe for you, it's a nightmare to follow you around.

Mine: oh you got a problem with that? If a ma can't appreciate a ladies retail it's means poor character.

Tatsumi: and I think woman who come up with stupid reasons for calling a man's character poor have poor character, how about that?

Mine: NOW YOUR ASKING FOR IT! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE?! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!

Tatsumi: JEEZ! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA GET IT THOUGHT YOU HEAD?! YOUR NOT IN CHARGE OF ME WE'RE THE SAME RANK!

Drang sigh and facepalm as he getting annoying.

He use telekneiss on mine to push her at tatsumi as they fall, as they do they look each other in eye contact and blushes.

Mine: (blush) w-what do you think your doing?!

Tatsumi: (blush) what are you doing?! Your the one who's on top of me!

Mine: shut up!

Drang small smirk as he use telekinesis to push as they both kiss which surprise them as they blush hard as they got up and look away, mine play with her finger a bit as tatsumi dusting himself.

Mine: u-um...it was my bad, for bad mouthing.

Tatsumi: y-yeah, but is was my fault for yelling at you too.

Mine: o-okay.

 **With drang**

He is satisfied for his work .

Drang: finally they shut up.

Mez: that was a bold plan.

Sukuza: you have to admit they do made for each other.

As then austin and zack came in.

Austin: hey D, how it going with tats and mine?

Drang: what you think? I shut up these two idiots by a push, so i can have my peace and quiet

Austin: oh finally! Thought they never get together with all the bickering.

Drang: my second suggestion is to shoot them to be quiet.

Zack: dude! How empty are you?!

Drang:(drink his black tea and got his book) as a pit, and now more clowns are here. (see a man with group came forward at tatsumi and mine)

Austin: I see you got suzuka and mez huh?

Drang: yes. (not bothering looking as he still reading a book)

austin: whelp, I'm going to bounce. (jump and fated.)

Zack: me too ( speed off)

 **timeskip**

At the base everybody is the table waiting for susanoo bringing out lunch they see drang alone by himself reading and drinking his black tea with no expression.

Austin: how long he gonna be like that? He defiantly not the drang we use to met last time.

Sayo: well he still has some of his quirks.

Lubbock: even he did, (gulp and felt sick) ate the dead body and suck the blood.

Austin: say what?!

Zack: cool.

Akasu and minato along maria and daisy walk up to drang.

Akasu: sweetie.

Drang: yes? (drink his black tea)

Akasu: are you feeling okay?

Drang: just fine, why? (rurning another page of his book)

before she can answer, susanoo came in with a large serving plate.

Susanoo: dinner time everyone, I pulled out all the stops today, is everyone ready to get there mind blown?

As susanoo show every favorite meal make everyone felt amaze and zack and austin are drooling waterfalls but tatsumi get like kids meal and drang got some fish and fried potato and shrimps.

Drang:( turn akasu) you we're saying akasu?

Akasu: well, using youe vanpire dragon gens leaves side effects to the user, you feeling alright?

Drang: yes, i always eat alone and not attend with others, like i said, I'm not compared to those inferior or weak vampire dragon, I'm different even dung did add more genetics I share, even i share from orion and other same from austin.

Austin: that's a relief, now, EAT! (scarf down a large stick of meat)

Akasu: baby you should eat with they others

Drang: no thanks.

Akasu whine with her cheeks pouted and puff as she pick him up and hugged him to her chest as a child.

Drang: hmmm.?

Akasu: your not going anywhere and your eating with us.

Drang: why?

Akasu: is because your other me, she survive and alive as part of me, same with your dad. Is about we didn't come and help you while you was abandon and become like this, is it?

Drang didn't say anything to her.

Akasu: well your going to, baby I'm sorry that we wasn't there from the war. But mommy alway love you no matter what you become.

Minato: me too son, and I love you, so please forgive us.

Drang: (sigh) very well, as long how i see this connection can do...mother and father.

She squeeze him tighter in a hug.

Akasu: yay!

Maria: welcome to the family again.

Minato: that's me boy

as drang join the table with they others.

Zack: so tats and mine, hows' the mission going? (chugging down huge biscuts, meats, hotsdogs and fries in 1 seconds)

Tatsumi: n-nothing!

Mine: I-it went fine.

Austin: you two's face are red.

Drang: cuz I saw them trip and they kiss.

That made them turn supernova and leone is laughing at them.

Lubbock: shut up! Really?!

Bulat: woah.

Zack and Austin: we know it! (the high five each other)

Bols: how wonderful!

Mine and tatsumi: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

Leone: there no need too, we saw it.

Rose, even mez and suzuka wearing maid uniform outfit brought tea for Austin and drang.

Austin: thank you rose.

Drang: thanks mez and sukuza.

Lubbock: seriously, those two are alike, austin use his flute and drang just whistled and they have maids now!

Austin: wait you whistle it?

Drang: yeah, except a sentai version of yours.

Austin: right.

drang: suzuka, since anti seryu, anti-despair, anti-lust, another gaim, another ghost, anti-solo are with you, trick them as tatsumi and his girlfriend mine, become bait in the rocky cliff, which me, Austin, sheele, bols, kurome, zack, leone, wave, seryu, and akame will assist deal with them.

Suzuka: yes master.

Tatsumi:(blush hard)AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !

Austin: really?

Drang: hey mine, I heard tatsumi found some girl he know have ig chest.

Mine: WHAT?! LIKE HELL I'M LETTING HE-

She stop as she blush hard as she realize it got trick and tatsumi blush hard.

Drang: I rest my case.

Zack and Austin: oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~~~~~!

Leone: hahahahaha! I've begging to like that guy.

 **Timeskip**

As tatsumi and mine, zack and his girls along Austin and drang are walking from not being found but what they didn't know suzuka, anti seryu, anti-despair, anti-lust, another gaim, another ghost, anti-solo at the look out spotted them.

Another gaim: heh, do they think they are clever?

Suzuka: there heading toward the rocky cliff.

Another ghost: hmm, this will be easy.

As the night raid member is on the rocky cliff around.

Austin: alright, (take of the mask of the fool) they should be taking the beit.

Drang: don't get get out yet boy.(put Austin's mask down)

Austin: fine what is it?

Drang: we split, seryu assist to deal with anti seryu, you and zack deal with another ghost and another giam. Sheele, bols, kurome handle anti lust and anti solo. Leone, wave, tatsumi, and akame handle anti-despair.

Austin: right right.

Drang: good, (Sigh) smarter, but idiotic to go all out not yet.

Austin: hey! I don't do that munch.

Zack:(turn seryu and coro look sad) seryu and coro, you two okay? You look down.

Seryu: well… I'm facing my old self.

Zack: you feel guilty, about the other you done and even how she end up along coro?

She nodded. Zack then give her a hug to comfort and he petted coro's head.

Zack: I know is sound hard and scared you, but that not you, the empire was pulling the strings. mine, sheele and Chelsea already forgive you, when I heard of you how died, i'm fear but I know both of you understand as I know you'll show the old you what true justice is about,(Smile and petted her hair) you and coro my solider angel.

Seryu hugs as she smile and kiss him.

Seyru: thank you zacky, so munch.

Coro barked happily.

Zack: now make me proud, then i'll reward you alone seyru.

Seryu: okay!

Zack: and coro, i'll give you the biggest treat you'll ever eat.

Coro: bark!

Zack: good.

As then anti-seyru have her binocular on the night raids.

Anti-seryu: there they are, there that night raid girl I fight before. so why in god name tatsumi and zack is with her? Along that imposter? What the hell? (her eyes shadow)they been corrupted by evil, CORO **PHASE 9!**

Then coro took a bit on her arm and released it to make an arm radar.

Anti-seryu: **JUSTICE CITY DETECTOR!** (took a look on the screen) there aren't any civilians in the area (grin evily and giggle) at last! destiny has reunited night raid! Coro and I will erase your kind! with the hammer of justice, coro!

Then she have missile launcher that huge, a missle cannon and other missile launcher as well.

Anti-seryu: i'll give them a taste of my explosive weapon that combines judgment of the ten kings, 2, 7 and 8. the great commander showered you with affection and you repa-

Austin: HEY! Are you going to fire now or just talk all night?

Seryu: DIE! (Lauches multiple missile as the corrupt energy make them a bit bigger)

Drang: wait to go genius.

Austin: oh come on! how is it my fault?!

Zack: less talking, more fighting!

Zack as lewamus prime, Austin as draco knight, and drang as dracioan king, tatusmi in his armor carry mine as their team split up dodging the explosion.

Drago knight: HEY ZACK, GIVE SERYU THIS! (throws a wonderlandion hat at him)

Lewmaus prime: dude really? Could you at least let me give something to my girl?!

Draco knight: sorry! Old habit giving to people.

Lewamus prime: whatever, seryu catch! (he throw it to her)

She catch the hat and rather confused. She then puts on the hat then get felt a heartbeat, as her anti self fired a round at her...only to have flesh tentacles to block it.

Anti-seryu: what the?!

Seryu: what the? Hey austin what is this hat?

Drago knight: oh I had that for a while, and that hat grants you abilities only be found in the twisted version of wonderland.

Lewamus prime: Austin what the fuck?!

Draco knight: what? I thought it help.

Lewamus prime: when this is over, you and I gonna have a BIG talk.

Draoc knigt: _crap, I shoudlve know it back fired, well next time I give it to koan's girl, hell there nutty._

Seryu: stubborn little devils! (fired more)

Tatusmi: they certainly after us.

Mine: right? If you ask me, far away from the town, must have struck a nerve.

As sheele jump cut the missles in half.

Tatusmi went somewhere safe with mine as she open her case.

Tatsumi: I got a good look at the shooter.

Seyru:(came in with coro in her shoulder) is the other me that austin and zacky talk about.

Sheele: allow me to take her, I would like a little revenge for almost killing me.

seyru: I wanna join too.

Mine: don't forget me, we all have a grudge against that bitch!

Drago knight: sadly I won't be able to experiment on her, since she is going to die.

lewamus prime: would you knock it off!? The last thing I need is our old enmeis do that, even stylish!

drago knight: no! don't compare me ot him!

Lewamus prime: then drop the fuck! our enmeis dead, no digging their coprse, trust me the other you at fairy tail, remember nui that koan hate?

Draco knight: yeah?

Lewamsu prime: well thanks to your "Briliant" plan, of bring her back to life and make her serve you, and koan didn't love it one bit of your idea.

Draco knight: okay, okay, I get it, I just want to-

Lewamus prime: torment them that doesn't involve experiment sshit! Trust me we got our self deal with dung.

Draco knight: touche.

but the two brother dodges quickly of another gaim's sword slash and another ghost's kick.

Drago knight: and could you get off of my back for once in your life. (dash after anther gaim)

Lewamus prime: give it a rest bro, is my job as an older brother even in death! (dash after another ghost)

As draco knight and lewmaus prime put on their ziku driver on.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

Draco knight pull out zi o and giam riderwatch, lewamus prime pull out geiz and ghost riderwatch as they press it

 **ZI O! GAIM!**

 **GEIZ! GHOST!  
**  
They attach it as a big clock ticking form behind draco knight and a digital watch beeping behind lewamus prime as they spin it.

Draco knight and lewamus prime: Henshin!

 **RIDER T** **I** **ME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

they transformed as zi o wearing gaim armor and geiz wearing ghost armor

 **SOIY** **A** **! GA~IM!**

 **KAIGEN GHOST!**

Zi-o: eeeeeyoooooooo! (force palm on another Gaim's face) HA!

Geiz then summon ghost to clashes against another ghost but that push him off as then leone who's fighting anti-despair but then greed took over as she green as her claw show almost slash her chest.

Anti-despair: WHAT!?

Greed/Leone: hahahahaha! Miss me? (grin show her ultimate shield claws)

Anti-despair: YOU AGAIN!?

Greed/leone: yeah, I heard of you, bet I got back huh?

Anti-despair: greed, that ultimate shield!

Greed/leone: you got it! I got everything I wanted and share it and give. I have a huasband, power, drinks, money and give to the kind...

Anti-despair: but how?! you was a guy! And betray father.

As then greed/Leone's mind buzz a bit.

Greed/leone: okay who are you? I know z told me.

Anti-despair: don't you remember? you died last time by our father!

Greed/leone: uh… sorry that from the old greed.

Leone: what about your old friends? you know those chimera beast?

Greed/leone:(grunt in pain buzzing) those are the old greed's memories! Those are not mine! (grunt in pain)

She grunts more.

Leone: then why you remember? don't give me that crap! You cannot erase and forget about them ! cant you hear them screaming?! Their your family! Who fight and always be close to you , you cant just give up something you want, I know deep down you desire it! I know you maybe the new greed but you share the connect to the old greed that died meaning your his sister who reborn at birth to carry his memories! If you ignore it, then you don't deserve to call yourself friend!

Greed/leone scream in pain as soon she stop and charged and begin clahsing with anti-despair as anti-despair make a sword.

Greed/leone: I remember, I remember of my half brother, his memories, everything.

Anti-despair: so you do remember huh?

Greed/leone: yeah, but your life will be gone.

Anti-despair: not until you die again traitor!

Then despair/akame came in clashes at her arm off make her scream.

Despair/akame: good to have you have those old memories back greed, thought I cut in as well.

Greed/Leone: go ahead.

Despair/akame: let's tag team this faker!

As they charged at her begin spin around in a wind slashes showing afterimage of themselves make anti-despair roar in pain try to slashes them but their too quick.

Anti-despair: t-there fast, where they go?!

Greed/leone: you think we still the same as you? let say wer'e more then just humonclious

Anti-despair: what?!

Then greed/leone and dispair/akame appeared behind the anti homunculos.

Despair/akame: now to put you out of your misery.

They slash her to pieces in a tornado spin around her as she scream as then soon cackling.

anti-despair: this pain...is real...as I cannot endure...guess you are the true despair and...h-hope...

As she turn into dust and the philospter stone turn to dust.

Greed/Leone: done.

Depsiar/akame: yeah, let's watch my zacky in action.

Greed/Leone: you mean my zacky.

Despair/akame: give it up greed, like a snake like you can get what mine already.

Leone: he is mine you got that!

Greed/leone: back off leone! I didn't say let you back in charged!

Leone: I have a strong will, deal with it!

Greed: so do I!

 **with kurome and other vs anti lust and anti solo.**

Kurome and tatsumi is jumping around dodging anti lust's claws.

Kurome: careful, her claws can slice, anything, and I mean anything.

Sayo: right.

Wave: she do have a limit.

Bols: I can burn her, but we need to keep her down and cut her hands off.

Kurome: i got this.

Sayo: i'll read her mind for the next move.

Anti-lust: go ahead, but it wont work when you're all are dead.

As she charges, sayo opened her imperial arms third eye and kurume stab her sword to the ground as then summon the bully and the undead rollgrawl, as he pick kurome up and put her on his back.

Sayo: okay, now I know hwat your next move is anti-lust!

Anti-lust then slicing undead rollgrawl but to show even slice it regernate and endure.

Anti-lust: what is this thing?! why cant it go down?!

Kurome: it's undead, you can slash him all you want and he'll still stand tall, but that doesn't matter with you!

undead rollgrawl grab her and slammed her many times as kurome read the manual about rollgrawl species.

kurome: let see, austy told me this creature power like ultimate cannobolt ,Armodrillo, upchuck and eatle, speed, teleport , paralyze beam, posion-fire, instense heat, camouflage ,absorb Aura Energy, strength, durable and speed, oh this give me an idea! Oh rolly!

undead rollgrawl look at his mistress.

Kurome: end her

he nodded as paralyze anti lust's arm and then ripped it out as she scream then the bully and bols unleashed a double intense flame explosion kept burning her as she scream wasting her stone. She is now getting burnt to a crisp as anti-lust is regenerating but still getting burned alive

Bols: we know you can regenerate, but how many times?

Kurome: rolly! Help them!

Undead rollgrowl unleashed poison flames as anti-lust scream in agony then she then burn so badly almost reach her limit as she about to cut bols, he pull one last trigger then one flame burst at her, then she stop begin to dissolve to ashes.

Bols: alright, done.

anti-lust: damn...you...all...

as then she become dust.

kurome: two down, one to go

turn to see anti-solo is gone.

kurome: coward.

as with zi o and geiz

as geiz as knock another ghost down and zi o slashes make another gaim back away as the two rider press the button.

 **FINISH TIME! GAIM!**

 **FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

They spin there divers as zi o ready his sword while geiz floated up to the air

 **SQUASH TIME BREAK!**

 **OMEGA TIME BURST!**

Zi O slashes another Gaim with the Daidaimaru Zs, causing him to split and Geiz deliver kick where his body and mask glow and his right foot is enveloped in an orange flame produced by the Parka Ghosts before he performs a flying kick covered in spiritual energy, he kicked another ghost as the two rider exploded into pieces.

As then the two land down look each other give each other a fist bump before turn back to normal.

Austin: man, that was awesome.

Zack: not bad.

 **with seryu, sheele, mine vs anti-seryu.**

Sheele is slashing away the missiles and another missile that huge launch as seryu looked at it.

Seryu: **SHEILD!  
**  
Make a huge shield like shape that burst energy cancel the big missile and  
exploded.

Mine: seryu! How many of your double's toys does she got?

Seryu: we only have 10 weapons!

Sheele: judging from it, her weapon been increase of corruption and using them a lot.

Seryu: yeah but mien is better, coro! Killed that fake dog!

Coro: bark!

Coro buff up as make 3 arms with mace spikes tackle anti coro as they tumble in the ground.

Seryu: alright, GETOS ARM! (make her arm cover in robotic gunatlet)

Mine pull out trigger's weapon and link it to her pumpkin and charged it up.

Mine: alright, lets do this.

Sheele: yeah (merged snake's weapon to her)

Mine got an idea as she smirk.

Mine: i'll thank my big brother for this.

She pull out a rust bomb as she toss it to anti-seryu as exploded as rust begin to rot anti-seryu's weapons and her arm.

Anti-seryu: what the hell did you just do?!

Mine: its a rust bomb, your arms and legs are metal, meaning it will rust to prevent you from moving.

anti seryu: what?!

mine: thanks my big bro, now your dead!

As then seryu went rapidly punching her double self then sheele came in zig zag slashing her arms and legs off then coro came and throw the anti coro up in mid air and seryu upper cut anti-seryu up as mine point her pumpkin trigger at them.

Mine: justice this.

She then fired a large beam that incarnate her into nothin but dust.

seryu: is over.

Mine: yeah.

Zack: nicely done you girls!

Ausitn: yeah good job!

As they turn to see zack,austin and the rest has arrived.

Zack: alright everyone ,they other team at place.

Austin: which is not over yet, so dragon omni time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Drang: is time to rise the dragon!

Everyone: YEAH!


End file.
